Lo Que Llamo Vida
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt rompe su compromiso con Blaine y éste desaparece. 3 años después, Kurt está en un club de strippers celebrando su despedida de soltero y jamás se imaginó que el bailarín designado sería su ex prometido. Blaine ha estado trabajando en ese lugar arduamente y soportando toda clase de situaciones incómodas para asegurarse de que a su hijo no le falte nada -TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA-
1. Sinopsis

En primer lugar, quiero agradecerle a **"warblerslushie"** por darme la autorización para traducir esta historia, la cual encuentro simplemente fascinante y espero sea de su agrado.

En dicha traducción es imposible no combinar la historia original con mi forma de redactar, pero sin perder la esencia de la misma.

Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia, así como la primera vez que trato con estos temas que algunos pueden considerar bastante fuertes o delicados, es por eso que a continuación enumero los puntos a tratar.

**ADVERTENCIAS : ** _* M-preg * Sexualidad * Prostitución * Lenguaje adulto_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

**SINOPSIS**

Kurt rompe su compromiso con Blaine y éste desaparece. Tres años después, Kurt está en un club de strippers celebrando su despedida de soltero y jamás se imaginó que el bailarín designado sería su ex prometido.

.

Blaine ha estado trabajando en ese lugar arduamente y soportando toda clase de situaciones incómodas sólo para asegurarse de que a su hijo no le falte nada.


	2. Cap 1: El Rompimiento

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"****El Rompimiento"**

* * *

_¿Qué harías si tu hijo estuviera en casa,_

_llorando solo en el suelo del dormitorio_

_porque tiene hambre_

_y la única manera de darle de comer_

_es dormir con un hombre por un poco de dinero?_

_Y su papá se ha ido_

_a algún lugar a fumar droga._

_Entrando y saliendo de prisión,_

_yo no tengo un trabajo ahora._

_Así que para ti es sólo un buen momento,_

_pero para mí esto es lo que llamo vida._

_._

Kurt arrugó la nariz y le dio a su prometido una mirada extraña, causando que Blaine pausara la canción a la mitad antes de colocar el ahora silencioso iPod de nuevo en el suelo entre ellos. – ¿Qué? – preguntó el ojimiel.

\- ¿Qué tipo de canción es esa? Creo que la escuché una vez cuando era un niño, pero la verdad... ¿de qué trata?

\- Es una canción sobre la lucha. ¿No escuchaste la letra?

Kurt rodó sus ojos - Sí, la escuché. Es una madre soltera que es una prostituta y eso es todo lo que entiendo.

Blaine frunció el ceño, apoyándose sobre los codos para mirar con más firmeza al chico que estaba sentado junto a él. Por unos momentos miró a Kurt seriamente y puso los ojos en blanco antes recostarse sobre su estómago.

\- Si me dejaras terminar la canción, entenderías que todo el asunto es realmente muy triste cuando se piensa en ello. Hay personas que tienen que hacer eso para cuidar de sus familias.

\- Hay puestos de trabajo en McDonalds – dijo Kurt sonriendo claramente hasta que Blaine lo miró. – ¿Qué? Hay un montón de puestos de trabajo allí afuera. ¿Recuerdas cuando no entré a NYADA y trabajé en el Lima Bean? Ese lugar no fue la única oferta de trabajo que tuve. Recuerdo Mickey D's y un montón de lugares de comida rápida que me llamaron para ofrecerme trabajo, pero los rechacé por ya sabes, la grasa y todo eso.

\- Pero son trabajos que apenas pagan el salario mínimo y si tienes un niño es difícil pagar el alquiler, criar a tus hijos y proveerlos de lo que necesitan así como a ti mismo con tan sólo siete dólares la hora. Supongo que... supongo que sólo entiendo lo que está diciendo, ¿sabes? No es que alguna vez haya sido un bailarín exótico – añadió rápidamente, riéndose cuando Kurt soltó un bufido – pero tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Eso es lo que yo entiendo.

\- Mmm, bueno, bien por ti, supongo que sólo... ya sabes lo que siento por el porno. Esta es sólo otra de esas cosas en las que te preguntas ¿por qué hace eso? No lo sé, es raro para mí pensar en aquello. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

Blaine asintió bajando la mirada al suelo mientras observaba las tablas de madera bajo sus brazos. En el fondo, quería discutir al respecto con Kurt, pero después de las últimas semanas llenas de peleas que habían tenido, él no iba a arar en su suelo ya inestable y provocar otro terremoto que pudiera causar el rompimiento de su relación. Suspirando, se acercó y cogió el lápiz que había dejado de lado antes y en silencio se mordió el labio inferior mientras Kurt comenzó a revisar su iPod para poner otra canción (que fuera mejor) para que pudieran seguir estudiando.

* * *

.

\- ¿Así que crees que está bien que me mientas? ¿En serio? – le reclamaba al moreno.

\- Kurt, tú sabes que yo no quería hacerlo. Yo sólo no quería lastimarte.

\- ¡CLARO! PORQUE DESCUBRIR EL MALDITO CHISME QUE ANDA CIRCULANDO EN NYADA ACERCA DE QUE JUNE DOLLOWAY TE ODIA A MUERTE Y QUE TU PROMETIDO POSIBLEMENTE VA A ROMPER CONTIGO PARA CONTINUAR SU CARRERA EN EL MUNDO DEL ESPECTÁCULO ES LA MEJOR MALDITA COSA QUE SE PUEDE ESCUCHAR A LA PRIMERA HORA DE LA MAÑANA – Kurt estaba furioso, tenía los labios apretados mientras caminaba enojado por el salón de clase vacío.

Blaine se puso de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras tristemente soportaba el comportamiento furioso de su prometido. Kurt estaba enojado y tenía buenas razones para estarlo, Blaine había estirado la verdad por semanas, como si fuera un elástico, haciendo creer al amor de su vida que tendría una parte en el show, hasta que finalmente el elástico se rompió, regresando con fuerza y golpeándolo.

La parte que Kurt supuestamente iba a tener en el show de June Dolloway ni siquiera existía, June realmente odiaba a Kurt y enloquecía cada vez que Blaine mencionaba a su prometido, pero sin importar qué, Blaine hizo todo lo posible para luchar por el castaño. Él ponía la otra mejilla hacia las duras palabras que June decía acerca de todas las cosas que él amaba de su prometido, pero que la alta sociedad ni siquiera se interesaba por conocer.

Temprano en la mañana, ella le dijo que simplemente dejara de insistir para que Kurt estuviese en el show y cuando finalmente le dijo que se detuviera, Blaine lo hizo. Él renunció al show y fue a reunirse con su prometido en NYADA para hacérselo saber. Por supuesto, la vida tenía otros planes y ahora el ojiazul le estaba gritando, pero él dejaría que Kurt tuviera su momento, le permitiría sacar todo, y entonces podría explicarle lo sucedido.

Entonces se sentirían mejor, estarían mejor, sin embargo, Blaine no esperaba que Kurt hiciera lo que hizo…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy tan... aggh, estoy tan cansado de esto, Blaine estoy cansado de tocar el segundo violín para ti todo el maldito tiempo. Estoy cansado de que acapares la atención y que hagas que todo sea sobre ti. Esta relación se compone de dos personas que se supone se aman, protegen y apoyan la una a la otra y todo lo que has estado haciendo es derribarme. Has intentado sabotear mi peso, has intentado…

La lista sólo siguió sin fin y todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era repetir en su mente las palabras de Kurt una y otra y otra vez. ¿Porque que Kurt le estaba diciendo eso? Todo era falso. Sí, él cometió errores y tal vez no era el mejor novio/prometido/amante del mundo, pero lo intentaba tan jodidamente.

No había nadie en el mundo que mereciera el éxito más que Kurt, y aunque realmente el ojiazul veía como que Blaine estaba tratando de quitarle todo, eso no fue lo que pasó o lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y, Dios, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento?

Era el ruido sordo de algo metálico que golpeó en su hombro y luego cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Blaine levantó la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas cuando finalmente giró a ver a Kurt mirándolo, el dedo anular desnudo con sólo la sombra donde su anillo de compromiso estuvo en algún momento.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¡Este compromiso fue un error!

\- ¿Qué? Cariño, no…

\- Pensé que estaba dispuesto a hacer esto otra vez... y me equivoqué. Dios, Blaine, yo sólo... no puedo. Lo siento. – Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Kurt giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho. Iba lloriqueando mientras caminaba más y más lejos de Blaine y antes de que el ojimiel pudiera incluso formar una respuesta, el castaño volvió a hablar – Las cosas que tienes en el departamento, por favor ve a buscarlas – A continuación empezó a salir del salón de clase.

\- Kurt, no, ¡por favor!

\- No más Blaine. No más. No puedo lidiar con esto por más tiempo.

Antes de cualquier otra palabra (súplica, perdón o lo que sea) pudiera ser dicha, Kurt se rompió y corrió fuera del edificio dejando a Blaine detrás. En cuestión de segundos, los sollozos rotos de Blaine eran arrancados de su garganta a todo pulmón y se desplomó en el suelo con los dedos temblando y luchando para recoger el anillo que yacía tirado en el suelo.

Apenas era capaz de recogerlo, le temblaban las manos demasiado, pero una vez que estuvo en sus manos, lo sostuvo contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, gimiendo en el silencio de un edificio que sólo le recordaba lo que había perdido.

* * *

.

Después del incidente en NYADA, Kurt ni siquiera volvió a hablar con Blaine, ni una sola palabra. Rachel y Santana se encargaban de eso actuando como sus guardaespaldas, por así decirlo. En las semanas posteriores a la ruptura, cada vez que Blaine iba al departamento ellas lo sacaban. Sus cosas ya habían sido empacadas y dejadas fuera del lugar, junto a la puerta la primera noche que fue y después de eso, él intentó de todas las formas posibles ver a Kurt y explicarle, pero fue en vano.

Incluso en la escuela las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no compartían clases desde que Blaine había cambiado todos sus cursos meses atrás para darle a Kurt cierta pausa después de la pelea que tuvieron cuando éste le reclamó que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Kurt se aseguraba de estar fuera de la vista de Blaine cuando lo veía cerca, pero eso no significaba que no permanecía en los pensamientos del moreno.

Tal cual fábrica de chismes, en la escuela corrió salvaje la noticia de la ruptura de la pareja sensación, pero nadie hablaba de la relación rota de Blaine con la estrella June Dolloway.

Blaine espera que en medio de tantos chismes, a los que no les prestaba atención, tarde o temprano Kurt supiera que había dejado el show por él y que eso los hiciera juntarse y por fin poder hablar. Pero por desgracia, las cosas que soñaba no sucedieron y antes de que se diera cuenta, él tenía a Mercedes reclamándole groseramente por herir a Kurt de nuevo. Sam se mantuvo neutral, aunque él quería saber lo que pasó y cuando Blaine no pudo explicarlo (porque él tampoco lo sabía), Sam se encogió de hombros y dijo que odiaba verlos separados.

Por supuesto, cuando otra semana pasó y Blaine comenzó a notar que Sam estaba distanciándose y dejando de lado su amistad para salir más con Mercedes, supo que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Había perdido a Kurt, había perdido a sus amigos, y... básicamente había perdido todo.

Eso lo llevó de nuevo a June…

La mendicidad no era su punto fuerte, o al menos él pensaba que no lo era (otros no estarían de acuerdo). Pero cuando se trataba de cortejar y pedir disculpas a una de las mayores socialities de Nueva York, Blaine fracasó cada vez que lo intentó. June lo apartó con un giro de muñeca, llamándolo un estúpido perrito enfermo de amor al pensar que las cosas con Kurt iban a funcionar.

Ella también había oído hablar de la ruptura y al ver a Blaine en su presencia pidiendo otra oportunidad sólo la hizo enfurecer, por lo que ella también le dio la espalda. Tenía otras estrellas que encontrar, producir y enviar al mundo. Le dijo a Blaine que tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició por un amor adolescente. Tuvo muchas oportunidades y todas las arruinó.

* * *

.

Fue sólo después de una noche en la que pasó sollozando en su dormitorio del departamento al que él y sus antes llamados amigos habían nombrado "Blamcedes" que Blaine finalmente se rompió. Toda su alma se hizo añicos. No tenía nada a su favor.

Al dejar de ser parte de una de las parejas más admiradas en la escuela, eso lo dejó como carne para los buitres que ahí estaban. Su corazón se desgarró por completo cuando escuchó a sus compañeros hablarle acerca de Kurt y la extensa cantidad de nuevos y más calientes novios que iba a poder tener. Habían muchos chicos interesados en él y les alegraba que ellos hubieran terminado ya que Kurt era perfecto y Blaine sólo había sido su juguete y ahora era libre de conseguir un verdadero novio, alguien que fuera mucho más caliente que él y que no estuviera gordo.

Las palabras atravesaron su alma dejando cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, enviándolo de nuevo a ese estado mental desagradable que tuvo sólo unas semanas atrás acerca de su cuerpo y la manera en que lucía. A pesar de la dieta y el ejercicio que él y Kurt hacían o el hecho de que desde la ruptura casi no había comido, él todavía tenía grasa alrededor de la cintura y su estómago se sentía como que seguía creciendo sin importar lo que hiciera. Algún día él sería tan grande como una casa y todos los que alguna vez lo consideraron como un amigo lo apuntarían con el dedo riéndose y burlándose por haberse descuidado tanto. Y eso no sería capaz de manejarlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una mano, agarró el teléfono con la otra y le marcó a su hermano mayor, sollozando en el teléfono cuando la voz de Cooper respondió.

\- Ardilla, ¿eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar hermanito!

\- Cooper, necesito ayuda.

* * *

.

En cuestión de horas estaba empacando sus cosas para marcharse a escondidas en la noche mientras Sam y Mercedes estaban celebrando en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt con una cena donde estaban todos reunidos, mientras él pasaba el tiempo solo en su apartamento.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Kurt rompió con él y todo ha sido demasiado doloroso y después de ser excluido e ignorado demasiadas veces por los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, finalmente les daría a cada uno de ellos lo que querían: se iba a alejar para siempre.

Resoplando, arrastró todas sus maletas al pasillo y se asomó por la ventana, un suspiro tembloroso fue emitido cuando vio el coche que Cooper le había dicho que estaría esperando por él. Pertenecía a uno de los amigos de su hermano. Supuestamente este chico era bastante decente y él sería quien lo ayudaría a Blaine a sacar todas sus cosas. Abrió la puerta y saludó al hombre tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no romperse cuando éste le sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a tomar las cajas para llevarlas hasta el coche.

\- Voy a llevar todas las cosas pesadas y te dejaré llevar las más pequeñas – dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo que los esperaba. Blaine miró las cosas que quedaban y rodó los ojos, fue a coger una caja grande que estaba cerrada con cinta adhesiva.

La persona que lo estaba ayudando a mudarse podría ser amigo de Cooper, pero sólo porque Blaine parecía una mierda y que alguien lo había destruido por completo no significaba que no podía cargar las cosas pesadas.

\- Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? – El desconocido dijo con apremio.

\- Llevar una caja – contestó Blaine entre dientes poniéndose en cuclillas para recoger el pesado objeto. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizado cuando el chico que estaba frente a él habló – No se supone que debes levantar objetos pesados en tu condición.

\- ¿En mi qué?

\- ¿No estás embarazado? !Pensé que lo estabas! ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, es que yo creí… No era mi intención ofenderte hermano. Yo vi tu vientre y sólo pensé que…

Cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho después de eso no fue escuchada por Blaine. Todo lo que el adolescente podía oír era un zumbido estático y sus ojos se congelaron sobre su estómago hinchado, con el pensamiento de que éste nunca se fue sin importar cuánta dieta o ejercicio él hizo. Ahora que él observaba detenidamente su estómago se daba cuenta de que era extraño, no era como gordura era como un bebé creciendo y... oh mierda.

Temblando colocó una mano sobre su estómago y miró al amigo de Cooper, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Yo no sé… Yo no... Oh, Dios... Creo que lo estoy – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que enojadamente regresara hacia el que fue su dormitorio. Su teléfono y su bolso estaban todavía en el colchón y antes de que se acobardara marcó el número de Kurt, esperando a que su ex sólo contestara el teléfono.

Sonó por un momento y luego fue enviado al correo de voz, por lo que él sabía que Kurt ignoró la llamada. Respirando profundamente comenzó a llamar a los demás miembros de su grupo de ex amigos, rezando para que alguien respondiera y así poderle decir que se iba. Tal vez les diría sobre la posible noticia que acababa de descubrir, pero sólo si pudiera hablar con alguno de ellos por teléfono. Los mensajes de texto eran impersonales y él quería aquel contacto, el placer de escuchar sus voces por última vez... Sin embargo, nadie respondió, y enojado le dio un puñetazo a la pared de yeso, sollozando cuando el dolor recorrió su brazo.

El amigo de Cooper tuvo que arrastrarlo prácticamente fuera de la casa después de eso, pero todas sus cosas ya estaban en el coche, así que lo siguió obedientemente. Con una última mirada, con los ojos llorosos hacia el lugar que realmente no era su hogar, Blaine acunó su mano adolorida contra su pecho y cerró los ojos dejando que el lento paseo en el auto lo adormeciera mientras un extraño, en el que su hermano confiaba, lo llevaba a donde tenía que ir.

.

.

_***IMAGEN:** (http__):/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/3c/a9/c1/3ca9c1bb4a5b62204965495ac4f561a1).jpg_

**_\- Quiten los paréntesis -_**


	3. Cap 2: Las Sorpresas de la Vida

*** _Domi Criss Colfer_**Definitivamente vas a necesitar un contenedor de pañuelos, porque vienen muchas cosas bastante intensas en esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras Domi! :3 Aquí la segunda parte y se va poniendo más interesante.

*** _Michie S Black Snow_ **Tiene un final muy interesante y toda la trama está llena de toda clase de elementos y emociones.

*** _Diana Colfer_ **Ya puedes leer esta hermosa, aunque triste historia.

*** _S__ofia Salazar R._ **La historia empieza así de intensa y sentimental. De nada, la estoy traduciendo con mucha dedicación. Un gusto siempre :)

*** _jeny_ **Todas enojadas con Kurt . Sí, el hijo que espera Blaine es de Kurt.

*** _Breen Ledesma_ **Es imposible no ponerse sentimental con esta historia. De nada, espero que mi traducción te guste tanto como la original.

*** _Emily Tobar P._ **Blaine tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas injustamente =( Kurt y los demás no le dieron oportunidad de explicar y sólo decidieron dejarlo de lado ='( Aquí la segunda parte amiga.

*** _AdrianaBotero2_ **De nada, me complace saber quw te gusta.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Sí, es una gran historia! De nada Soledad, ahora ya puedes leerla ;)

*** _Knuth Archambault_ **Como ya sabes Gissel es una traducción con aportaciones mías. Me da gusto que ya la ames C:

*** _CereceresDany_ **Me alegra mucho que te encante =) Aquí la actualización!

*** _monaibarra99_ **Es una historia bastante triste y difícil, se basa una parte en la temporada 5a. de Glee y ya sabes, muchos kleenex para leerla. Viene bebé Klaine y situaciones bastante interesantes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"****Las Sorpresas de la Vida"**

* * *

.

**_Tres años después – Primeros meses del año 2018_**

\- Gracias a Dios que decidimos hacer esto en L.A. porque en Nueva York está haciendo demasiado frío y yo no habría sido capaz de llevar este precioso vestido – comentaba Rachel.

\- Lo habrías usado igual aunque te estuvieses congelando.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón lo hubiera usado de todos modos, pero basta de mí. ¡Por Kurt! – brindó.

\- ¡Por Kurt! – todos vitorearon.

Kurt agachó la cabeza y rodó los ojos mirando a sus compañeras en el automóvil, tomó un buen trago de su vino y se relamió los labios.

\- Ustedes ya están borrachas.

\- No lo estoy – Rachel chilló, él le quitó de su copa de vino antes de que ella bebiera el resto de su contenido y se la tomó. La chica le arranchó la copa vacía y se la mostró a Santana para que la llenara antes de que la latina comenzara a beber directamente de la botella. Frente a ella se sentó Mercedes, quien estaba tan sobria como Kurt, si no es que más. Ninguno de los dos estaba bebiendo como el resto de los pasajeros de la limusina y Kurt estaba seguro de que él sabía por qué.

Mercedes estaba embarazada (aunque ella no había dicho nada todavía). Se casó con Sam hace casi un año y aunque ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra sobre la posibilidad de esperar un bebé, Kurt no era estúpido, se dio cuenta de todos los síntomas, él simplemente optó por ignorarlos por el bien de sus amigos. Lo último que necesitaba era que ellos se enojaran con él otra vez, especialmente Sam.

Y aquello lo llevó de vuelta a pensar en esos días. Era la mañana después de que Blaine los llamó a todos ellos cuando estaban reunidos en el departamento durante su cena semanal.

Nadie contestó como cortesía hacia Kurt, pero al día siguiente Sam estaba corriendo por el apartamento, llorando y gritando porque Blaine había desaparecido y nadie sabía a dónde había ido y nadie lo había visto desde entonces. Sólo pensar en su ex-novio le hacía doler la piel y quemar del bochorno y la vergüenza.

Durante todo un mes dejó fuera del departamento a su ex, enojado porque le había mentido sobre que June Dolloway quería que él sea parte de su espectáculo. Esto había sido la cereza de un helado horrible y Kurt estalló depositando toda su ira en Blaine.

El único problema con eso es que Blaine no era el principal problema, hubo un montón de situaciones que hicieron enfurecer a Kurt llevándolo al borde y Blaine había sido la última persona que él vio ese día y con la mentira estalló... y ahora, tres años después, lo seguía lamentando cada segundo de su vida.

A pesar de su arrepentimiento, tenía un anillo en su dedo. Pero un anillo que no era de Blaine, un anillo que no tenía ningún significado para él en lo absoluto. Iba a ser un matrimonio por conveniencia, y por placer, pero aún así, esto le dio propósito porque no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida de todos modos.

Suspirando, tomó con cuidado una de las copas de vino de Rachel y bebió todo el contenido, respirando cuando el alcohol calentó su cuerpo frío.

Santana lo aplaudió por el acto y le ofreció la botella, que de buena gana agarró inmediatamente presionándola contra sus labios para tomar otro trago profundo.

* * *

.

Dejó que Santana encontrara el lugar más turbio y de mala muerte para que lo llevara. La limusina se detuvo delante de un gran edificio en el medio de la nada, en las afueras de Los Angeles. Las luces brillaban a lo largo de las paredes y el letrero anunciaba que tenía bailarines de todo tipo citando: _"Homosexuales, heterosexuales, lo que nombres, lo tenemos"_

Era bastante ofensivo para el gusto de Kurt, pero a Santana parecía no importarle en lo absoluto mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del ojiazul y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la entrada. Por desgracia él estaba vestido con una tiara, una boa de plumas, y una banda luminosa en el pecho que decía que se iba a casar.

El lugar era de mal gusto, pero le siguió la corriente a sus amigas, riendo cuando el grupo se movió con facilidad adentrándose a un mundo que olía a humo, alcohol barato, y sudor.

\- ¡Vamos hacia la barra! – Santana gritó, con voz excesivamente alta debido a la música ensordecedora. Unas chicas en topless se pavoneaban por el escenario frente a ellos y por un momento, todo el grupo se detuvo a observarlas, Kurt estaba juzgando, por Dios que las estaba juzgando duramente, pero el resto parecía interesado, a excepción de Mercedes, que se estaba cubriendo la nariz y empezando a sentir nauseas.

\- Vámonos, aquí apesta – se quejó Kurt, tomó del brazo a Mercedes y tiró de ella hacia el área que Santana había elegido originalmente.

\- Todavía no te vas a ir, acabamos de llegar y tenemos que disfrutar – balbuceó la latina – Vengan, es por aquí – Todo el grupo ingresó por las puertas y bajó unos cuantos escalones cubiertos de brillo, entrando en una habitación que estaba oscura y lúgubre, y que parecía salida de la serie de televisión "True Blood".

\- Oh, Dios mío, si alguien de aquí está vestido como un vampiro, nos vamos – dijo el castaño exasperado.

\- Oh, no, no te pongas quisquilloso, aquí no hay Roleplay o Cosplay o como demonios se llamen esas cosas. Es stripteasse, así de sencillo, así que rompe tu ropa y desnúdate ¡Claro que sí! Estamos aquí para ver cuerpos desnudos. ¡Qué comience la fiesta! – el estado de embriaguez era más que claro en la chica.

Kurt quería interrumpir a su exquisita amiga, pero ella ya estaba corriendo con Rachel hacia el bar, así que se mantuvo cerca de Mercedes, la mano todavía ligada alrededor de su codo mientras la conducía a una mesa que estaba afortunadamente lejos del área de fumadores en el bar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el ojiazul

\- Estoy bien. Sólo... estoy cansada – contestó Mercedes.

\- Sabes que si hay algo que quieras decirme, estoy aquí para escucharte – Movió sus pestañas de forma coqueta y ella se burló.

\- Kurt, estamos en tu despedida de soltero. No tengo nada que decirte – La expresión de su rostro, decía lo contrario y Kurt se rió entre dientes antes de acomodarse en su asiento.

La música retumbaba a su alrededor y luego la voz de alguien interrumpió, hablaba con un tono suave y sedoso anunciando que tenían entretenimiento para la noche.

**"****_Todo el mundo por favor de la bienvenida a su bailarín favoritooooo"_**

El castaño rodó los ojos y se levantó – ¡Kuuuuurt! ¿A dónde vas? – la estridente voz de Rachel interrumpió la introducción del locutor, pero a Kurt no le importaba. En realidad no estaba en ese lugar para ver el espectáculo de todos modos. Él sólo fue por el placer de hacerlo y darles a sus amigas un momento de diversión.

\- ¡KURT! Ven aquí – Mercedes gritó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto. Kurt le dio las gracias a Rachel por hacerlo quedar mal mientras las dos señalaban el asiento. Regresó, se acomodó junto a ellas y luego dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia el escenario, viendo como las luces cambiaban de morado a azul oscuro. Una figura solitaria apareció en el centro del escenario, su silueta era increíblemente oscura contra la luz azul, y Kurt sin pensarlo tomó cualquier bebida que Santana colocó frente a él y con cautela comenzó a beber, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que le quemaba la garganta por el exceso de vodka mientras observaba a este bailarín como meneaba sus caderas seductoramente.

\- Hummel, ¿viste algo que te gusta? – una de las chicas susurró, estaba seguro de que era Santana, pero la ignoró y continuó viendo el espectáculo, la excitación corría a través de su cuerpo conforme la sombra del bailarín subía en el tubo, moviendo sus piernas provocadoramente hasta envolverlas fuertemente en el acero y comenzar a girar en el aire, sus brazos fluyendo a su alrededor como una flor delicada que es movida por la brisa.

\- ¡Oh mierda! – dijo Kurt excitado.

\- Diría yo que alguien es muy flexible y tiene talento – agregó Mercedes, empujando el brazo de Kurt. Él la miró por un segundo y se sonrojó cuando ella movió las cejas. Él sabía que ella estaba bromeando; siempre lo hacía, sobre todo ahora. Probablemente ella odiaba estar en este lugar, pero mientras Kurt fuese feliz, ella siempre lo apoyaría a pesar de que no estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Al igual que en ese momento, ella estaba apoyando su compromiso, el compromiso con el que nadie estaba de acuerdo pero del que nadie decía nada al respecto.

Kurt se iba a casar con un tipo cualquiera que conoció en una función de Vogue un año atrás y definitivamente a nadie le agradaba ese sujeto.

Se gustaron, tuvieron relaciones sexuales en estado de ebriedad en el rascacielos del hombre, y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, se estaba engañando continuamente al creer que era feliz con un novio rico que lo llenaba de regalos y viajes. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el lujo, su relación era terriblemente solitaria.

El chico, Alexander, era agradable y muy atractivo, pero él era frío con todos los demás y él y Kurt pasaban bastante tiempo alejados.

Durante sus separaciones, que según Alex eran siempre por trabajo y él estaba fuera haciendo Dios sabe qué, Kurt estaba sentado en su piso compartido, acariciando con los dedos los cientos de costosos regalos de "disculpa por no poder estar ahí" que el hombre le enviaba, mientras que él odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido su vida y trataba de manejarla de esa forma.

No lo había hecho en grande. Sus sueños no se habían realizado. Él no era famoso, no muchos lo querían como intérprete, ya que a pesar de haberse graduado en un lugar prestigioso como NYADA, su tipo físico no era lo que el mundo de Broadway estaba buscando. Así que, básicamente se convirtió en un acompañante.

Eso es lo que era... un glorificado acompañante, un trofeo, un novio para exhibir.

Y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo temió convertirse en eso mientras estuvo con Blaine, todos sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, sólo que con un chico totalmente diferente, alguien que no tenía muchos sentimientos, pero no importaba porque Kurt Hummel no creía en el amor, ya no, no después de la última vez.

O más importante, sin importar lo doloroso o patético que fuera, dependiendo de quién le preguntase, no después de que Blaine se fue.

Con el ceño fruncido empujó sus pensamientos sobre Blaine a un lado y se terminó el resto de su bebida, susurrando un "gracias" a Santana cuando le sirvió más de la misma cosa. No sabía en qué momento lo había conseguido ni por qué, pero junto a su trago tenía otro extra, pero estaba agradecido y se lo bebió rápidamente junto al que tenía en la mano.

\- Oh, Dios mío, ese chico que viene ahí es tan caliente ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Rachel, él es probablemente gay. Dudo que te esté mirando a ti. – le respondió la morena.

\- Ok Mercedes Evans-Jones, no sabremos si él es gay hasta que llega aquí y tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él. Así que tengo que asegurarme de verme bien, porque si él es hétero, podría tener una oportunidad, ¿entendido? – Rachel chasqueó los dedos borracha y balanceándose en su asiento antes de que empezara a buscar en su bolso y sacar en su mano un montón de billetes de 1 dólar – Lo bueno es que hoy fui al banco y voy a hacer que llueva el dinero.

Mercedes sólo rodó los ojos ante el acto y palabras de su amiga.

\- Me gusta mucho Rachel borracha. Esto es bueno, esto es muy bueno – Santana decía emocionada y Kurt se sintió mareado en medio de sus amigas ebrias.

Rachel seguía buscando más dólares en su bolso, Santana estaba aplaudiendo para que su amiga se diera prisa, y Mercedes estaba frunciendo el ceño a las dos, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su estupidez.

**_"_****_¡Oh tenemos algo especial esta noche! ¡Parece que hay una despedida de soltero aquí! _**– dijo al ver la banda que llevaba Kurt puesta.

**_Y quién mejor para eso que nuestro bailarín estrella "Sombra", así que Sombra ve con el futuro esposo que luce muy solitario"._**

Luego de eso, en la mesa reinó el silencio y segundos después las chicas empezaron a gritar, Rachel golpeaba el hombro de Kurt conforme el bailarín se daba la vuelta hacia ellos, congelándose en su lugar en el escenario al verlos.

Desde donde estaban sentados, apenas podían distinguir sus rasgos faciales, pero él los observaba con cautela, como si fuesen a amarrarlo y secuestrarlo si incluso se acercaba a su mesa.

El DJ dijo algo más sobre el futuro esposo y finalmente el bailarín comenzó a caminar, respiró lentamente mientras movía su cuerpo con fluidez por su camino hacia el grupo de borrachos veinteañeros antes de entrar en su línea de visión.

Las luces se volvieron más brillantes, el humo que cubría los rasgos del hombre misterioso se desvaneció y...

Como una escena de una mala comedia romántica, las bocas de todos se abrieron al ver magníficamente maquillado al bailarín con un rostro muy familiar.

Usaba delineador de ojos oscuro, así como sombra de ojos difuminada bordeando los ojos dorados, brillo sobre la piel desnuda ligeramente bronceada y pequeños cristales que enmarcan los músculos del bailarín mientras se movía.

Tenía el cabello rizado y, aunque corto, sus rizos oscuros caían obre su frente.

A pesar del hecho de que ninguno de ellos había visto u oído de esta persona en particular en tres largos años, era increíblemente obvio que la misteriosa sombra que se acercaba a su mesa pertenecía a Blaine Devon Anderson, el chico que desapareció años atrás, el chico que ahora era una stripper.

_Así que para ti es sólo un buen momento, pero para mí esto es lo que llamo vida._

_._

-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué creen que hará Blaine? ¿Se atreverá a dar su show con sus ex amigos ahí?

¿Cómo creen que reaccionen ellos?

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***IMAGEN:** (__http):/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/c6/a2/85/c6a285e16c31951caa485862be916f1a).jpg_

**_\- Quiten los paréntesis -_**


	4. Cap 3: El Encuentro

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** La respuesta a tu interrogante en este capítulo. Como siempre, las palabras no son suficientes para agradecerte por todo.

*** _Gustavo Mera_** Vamos a ver si Blaine piensa igual que tú.

*** _Sofia Salazar Rivera_** Será un gran impacto para todos, eso es definitivo.

*** _Knuth Archambault_** De nada Gissel =) Y gracias por el apoyo y todas tus bonitas palabras! Es una hermosa historia y merecía ser traducida.

Me alegra poder aportar en algo a tu práctica de lectura en español C: Un mega abrazo.

*** _Eliana Noelí Rendo_** Sí, es una historia increíble la verdad, por eso le pedí permiso para traducirla ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Finalmente se encontraron! Ahora van a ocurrir demasiadas cosas... Gracias inmensas amiga, doy lo mejor de mí para hacerlo C:

*** _Diana Colfer_** Kurt cometió un error muy grande y ahora se está enfrentando a las consecuencias lamentablemente.

*** _Nati Guequen_** Sí, es genial y estoy feliz de poder traducirlo. Gracias por leerme!

*** _jeny_** Es imposible que no lo reconozca.

*** _monaibarra99_** Cada capítulo es más impactante y se necesitan más kleenex. Te mando un mega abrazo virtual.

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** El encuentro entre ellos se dio de una forma totalmente inesperada y las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes en cada capítulo ;)

*** _brendaledesma33_** Definitivamente lo fue, nadie se esperaba eso. Depende del tiempo que tenga y el apoyo que le den, no es fácil traducir tanto.

*** _Klaine-Lover_** Bastante obvios sus accesorios jajaja.

*** _becbecbobec_** Hola! Como indiqué en las especificaciones al comienzo, la historia original se mantiene, no voy a cambiarle cosas importantes ni darle otro giro porque se perdería la escencia de la misma.

.

_Gracias! Gracias! Muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras, comentarios en FB, reviews aquí o en Wattpad._

_Siempre lo he dicho y lo sostendré... ustedes me inspiran y motivan para seguir escribiendo y en este caso, traduciendo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

.

Todo cambió en el segundo en que Kurt y el resto de su mesa se dieron cuenta de que Blaine estaba bailando para ellos. El humor, la música, el ambiente, absolutamente todo cambió y lo único que podían hacer todos era mirar tontamente como el ex de Kurt llegó caminando hacia ellos, sus alguna vez expresivos ojos color avellana ahora eran oscurso en la iluminación. La canción "Gorila" de Bruno Mars resonó a través del lugar y Blaine, no, "Sombra" – se movía al ritmo de la música, sus caderas balanceándose mientras se abría camino hacia Kurt.

Sólo verlo para Kurt era fascinante porque él sabía lo bien que Blaine podía moverse, habían tenido relaciones íntimas miles de veces en el pasado, sin embargo, ese movimiento y ese baile era algo completamente nuevo. El moreno nunca se había movido así. ¡Nunca!

Ese era un Blaine completamente nuevo y Kurt podía ver lo diferente que era cuando su ex estuvo sobre él. Su olor era diferente, más almizclado, menos afrutado como lo había sido cuando eran más jóvenes. Su aspecto general había cambiado demasiado y los diminutos, realmente diminutos shorts que llevaba dejaban poco a la imaginación.

**_"Muéstrale de lo que estás hecho, Sombra. Dale lo mejor de ti!" _**

Gritó el DJ motivando al público a aplaudir cuando _Sombra_ finalmente se encontró cara a cara con quien todos pensaban era un desconocido futuro esposo de alguien. Nadie más en el lugar que las cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa en la que Blaine estaba ahora bailando sabían sobre el pasado que les precedía. Nadie más sabía del dolor y la angustia por la que el bailarín y el novio ahí sentado habían pasado hace apenas tres años.

Nadie sabía, así que nadie se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kurt cuando Blaine golpeó sus manos a los lados del asiento de cuero en el que estaba él sentado, acercándose a su cuerpo rodando hacia adelante las caderas primero, conforme se metía en la diminuta burbuja del espacio personal de Kurt y comenzó a hacer lo que le habían dicho que haga, lo que le pagaban por hacer.

\- Blaine – susurró el castaño.

Los ojos de su ex voltearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con los suyos sólo por un segundo antes de que el ojimiel mirara hacia otro lado y se subiera en el asiento para continuar con su danza. Las manos de Blaine estaban por todas partes, Kurt tenía miedo de tocar y no estaba seguro de si el local tenía una regla acerca de tocar a los bailarines.

El moreno agarró el respaldo de la silla y se aferró contra Kurt al ritmo de la música. Las luces cambiaban de colores al ritmo de la música y como cada gota de sudor rodaba sobre la piel desnuda de Blaine, Kurt podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, así como su estómago revolviéndose ante la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Junto a él, sus amigos estaban todavía mirando en estado de shock, ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Este hombre que tiraba de Kurt con una boa de plumas y se movía tan seductoramente no era ya el chico burbujeante, teatral que alguna vez habían conocido. Blaine nunca había sido tan descaradamente sexual, las cosas entre él y Kurt se realizaban a puertas cerradas y si alguna vez fueron atrapados en público con una muestra de afecto, por lo general era algo como un abrazo o un pequeño beso.

Este era un mundo completamente nuevo para ellos y obviamente lo era para Kurt también, teniendo en cuenta el asombro en su cara y la forma en la que tenía abiertos los ojos. Su tiara estaba inclinada, apenas colgando de los pequeños clips inútiles que Santana había asegurado a sus mechones justo antes de que salieran de la limusina y su cinta estaba torcida, la boa ahora estaba desechada en el suelo.

Blaine, mientras tanto, estaba trabajando con la magia de sus caderas de una manera que ninguno de ellos había sido testigo antes.

_"__Mira lo que has hecho"_ La canción resonaba, la voz de Bruno gritando a través de los altavoces, las palabras azotaban a Kurt y sus ojos se dispararon hacia el rostro de Blaine de nuevo.

Las lágrimas llenando sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión en blanco de su ex mientras se bajaba de su regazo y bailaba detrás de él, agarrándolo por el pecho con brazos fuertes mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra el cabello de Kurt. Jadeaba sin aliento por lo complicado del baile y probablemente también por la tensión que lo embargaba al tratar de respirar alrededor de sus viejos amigos.

La canción siguió sonando mientras Blaine continuaba con su trabajo, se empezó a deslizar poniéndose de espaldas a Kurt mientras sus dedos hicieron un trabajo rápido tirando de sus shorts apenas existentes. Estos cayeron rápidamente, revelando una tanga increíblemente delgada de color azul de medianoche. Sus partes privadas podían verse en esa excusa lamentable de tela y Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentándose cada vez más mientras se debatía sobre tirar de Blaine para darle un beso o agarrar algo para cubrirlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le pasó al viejo tú? Antes de que su mente pudiera formar otro pensamiento coherente, Blaine se dio la vuelta, su trasero desnudo frotándose contra el regazo de Kurt. Cruzó sus brazos por encima comenzando a acariciar el cabello de su ex. Todo se estaba volviendo muy caliente demasiado rápido y Kurt cerró los ojos, tragando fuertemente cuando sintió su excitación crecer dos veces.

Blaine probablemente podía sentirlo, su trasero desnudo estaba allí, pero si lo hacía, ni siquiera demostraba nada en su rostro. Dios, ¿Y si él estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción por parte de todos los clientes? Ese pensamiento lo abrumó y la repugnancia ante esa situación burbujeó en su vientre haciéndolo abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Respiró y trató de aclarar su garganta mientras veía más de cerca a Blaine y se dio con el rostro de su ex que se volvía hacia él con los ojos cerrados, sus largas y hermosas pestañas se desplegaban sobre sus relucientes pómulos. Incluso a través del arcoíris de luces, Kurt podía ver cada pequeña peca que decoraba el puente de la nariz de Blaine.

\- Blaine, mierda – jadeó el ojiazul. Nada le importaba en ese momento, él quería besar al moreno, acercarlo a su cuerpo, cubrirlo y sacarlo de ese mal lugar, pero él no podía. El ojimiel ya no era de él y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo para volver y decirle a su yo del pasado que corriera donde Blaine y no lo dejara antes de que se convirtiera en eso.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado hasta que Blaine se deslizó fuera de su regazo, quitando las manos de su cabello mientras recogía la tiara de Kurt que se había caído al suelo y se la colocó de nuevo en la cabeza.

Le enderezó la estúpida decoración plástica, consiguiendo que se asiente con firmeza donde estaba cuando llegaron por primera vez antes de que todo empiece – "Felicidades por su compromiso" susurró el hombre apenas vestido y luego se alejó, haciendo una pausa cuando Santana gritó y empujó un montón de dinero hacia él.

\- Aquí tienes _Sombra_. Te lo mereces – Le tomó a Blaine un momento dar un paso hacia delante, como si se estuviera debatiendo en agarrar el dinero o no, pero la cantidad de billetes parecía ser demasiado tentadora, por lo que los tomó, así como sus shorts que estaban en el piso.

\- Gracias – susurró.

\- Fue bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Rachel suavemente, su voz tranquila en medio de la conmoción que parecía haber caído sobre todo el grupo. Blaine la miró por un segundo, sus ojos brillaban con algo que parecían lágrimas antes de que él se diera la vuelta y se fuera. Sus botas sonaban en el piso mientras se abría camino a través de varias mesas de hombres ruidosos.

Kurt y los otros miraron con horror como su antiguo amigo se fue a tientas y se golpeó mientras caminaba.

Un idiota tuvo el descaro de agarrar de las caderas a Blaine mientras caminaba, tirando del moreno hacia él. Le dio un beso en el vientre y utilizó sus manos para amasar todo su trasero descubierto, ganándose una ovación de la multitud que zumbaba alrededor del bailarín. Una de las mujeres del local avanzó hacia ellos y tiró de Blaine para que el hombre lo soltara y luego le llamó la atención.

Mientras estaba regañando al cliente que maltrató a Blaine, él caminó llevando su ropa en los brazos junto con todo el dinero que la gente le había arrojado durante su acto. Su cabeza estaba abatida y mientras se agachaba detrás de la cortina del escenario, Kurt podía jurar que vio a Blaine frotar su mejilla contra sus shorts como si se limpiara las lágrimas.

* * *

.

Después de que la impresión de ver a Blaine de nuevo comenzó a desaparecer, el grupo se levantó y salió a la calle, acurrucados todos juntos debajo de una de la varias lámparas de la calle, lo suficientemente lejos de la multitud que molestaba a algunos de los otros bailarines que estaban fuera para fumar en sus descansos.

\- No puedo creer que lo encontramos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo – comentó Mercedes, rompiendo el hielo después de unos momentos de estar allí de pie sintiendo la brisa de la noche golpearlos. Santana había estado milagrosamente tranquila desde que Blaine tomó el dinero que le ofreció y Kurt se preguntaba qué le pasaba por la cabeza. En cuanto a Rachel, ella seguía viéndose confundida, negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras observaba a los borrachos agarrar a las mujeres que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no hacen nada los gorilas que están a la entrada? ¿Qué tipo de lugar permite eso? – la ojimarrón preguntaba confundida.

\- Obviamente, uno que no se preocupa por sus empleados – dijo Santana mientras buscaba en su bolso un paquete con dos cigarros baratos, encendiendo uno y poniéndolo entre sus labios. Kurt observó el humo frunciendo los labios mientras ella daba una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, y casi le pide el otro porque necesitaba hacer algo también.

De pie allí con sus nervios destrozados, lo cual no lo estaba ayudando, todo lo que podía ver era a Blaine frente a él moviendo sus caderas contra él. Todavía podía sentir el olor persistente de su ex en su ropa y estaba lleno de brillo por todos lados, un recordatorio de lo que acaba de suceder dentro de algún club de striptease al azar en California.

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vio y escuchó hablar de Blaine Anderson... y ahora lo encontró, en un club de striptease de mala muerte ubicado a un lado de la carretera.

* * *

.

\- Disculpa ¿Hay alguna forma de que pudieras decirme a qué hora el bailarín _Sombra_ sale del trabajo? – preguntó Kurt esperanzado.

La chica rubia platino en el otro lado de la barra levantó una ceja oscura, dejando el vaso que estaba limpiando a un lado mientras se inclinó sobre la mesa larga de madera y mostró su amplio escote.

\- Me preguntaba por qué estarías buscando a alguien como él, pero tu voz te delató. Ah, y tus brujas. Qué lindo montón de personas son. No cariño, no doy información como esa. No es seguro para los bailarines.

\- Oh, pero está bien para los clientes tocarlos y amasarlos como si fueran alimentos listos para ser comidos. Que lugar con clase el que tenemos aquí. Realmente con mucha jodida clase – bufó el ojiazul.

La chica sonrió, rodando los ojos antes de alejarse de y bajar a la barra ignorándolo completamente mientras seguía preguntándole por el paradero de _Sombra_. Detrás de él, una persona se aclaró la garganta y se giró. No se sorprendió al encontrar Santana trepando su vestido y ajustando su escote.

\- Dame un segundo – dijo su amiga, dirigiéndose hacia la barra hacia donde estaba otro camarero. En cuestión de segundos regresó con una copa en la mano y con un pequeño trozo de papel escondido en su brassier y comenzó a decirle la información que consiguió.

Blaine salía del trabajo alrededor de las tres y faltaba poco para que fuese esa hora, así que lo mejor que podía hacer Kurt sería ir a esperar del lado del edificio por donde los bailarines salían. Todo en Kurt gritaba la inseguridad que sentía, sin embargo le dijo a sus amigas que lo esperaran del lado del frente del edificio y él se fue a esperar a que Blaine terminara su turno y saliera.

A las tres en punto, la pesada puerta de metal que conducía a la parte posterior del club se abrió y Blaine salió, justo a tiempo. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha y un jean, la capucha cubría su rostro mientras él escribía algo en su celular y se dirigía directamente al estacionamiento.

Kurt lo seguía de cerca, las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta mientras veía al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida alejarse de él. Sabía que debería haber dicho algo, debería haber alertado a Blaine de su presencia, pero no lo consiguió, su voz no estaba cooperando. Sin embargo, sus pasos contra el pavimento lo delataban y Blaine giró rápidamente para enfrentarse a él.

\- Quien quiera que seas, yo no quiero… ¡Oh!

\- Blaine.

\- Vete Kurt.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo por un segundo. No nos hemos visto en…

\- ¡No! No vamos a hablar. Hay lugares donde debo estar y tengo que irme ahora. Además, me importa una mierda cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. No fui yo el que terminó la relación o el que sacó al otro de su vida y sin lugar a dudas no fui el que puso a los que pensaba que eran mis amigos en mi contra.

\- ¡Blaine, por favor!

El moreno gruñó y siguió caminando, finalmente se dirigió hacia un coche que estaba en el estacionamiento. De lo que Kurt podía ver por lo oscuro que estaba, había una mujer apoyada contra el vehículo y estaba observando como los dos se acercaban a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que me deshaga de este idiota? – preguntó la mujer. Blaine negó con la mano, diciéndole que entrara en el coche, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un chillido agudo con la palabra "papá" sonaba desde la parte trasera del vehículo y Blaine se congeló al instante.

\- No dijiste que estaba despierto. ¿Por qué está él despierto?

\- Se despertó de camino aquí. He estado con él todo el día, Cooper no contestó su teléfono así que lo he tenido más del tiempo que podía. Lo cual, por cierto, me hizo faltar al trabajo y…

\- Dios, Avery, lo siento mucho. Hice buen dinero esta noche, así que lo que hubieras hecho, yo te lo pagaré y…

\- No – Avery declinó la oferta, rodando los ojos mientras abría la puerta para entrar al auto. Cuando estuvo abierto, todo el interior quedó iluminado y los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon cuando vio a un pequeño niño abrochado al asiento de seguridad mirándolo.

Al principio, cuando el castaño escuchó la palabra papá pensó que era una broma, pero luego de que vio dentro del vehículo, su corazón se sintió como si hubiera dejado de latir debido a que en el asiento del coche estaba el niño más adorable que hubiera visto. Tenía el cabello del color del de Kurt pero rizado, con un corte que le hacía parecer mucho a Blaine cuando no se ponía gel. Además el niño, no mayor de dos o tres años, tenía brillantes ojos ámbar que se parecían mucho a los de Blaine.

En su mano tenía un animal de peluche y cuando Kurt le dio un vistazo más de cerca al juguete que el niño tenía, todo su cuerpo se puso helado al darse cuenta que era el perro "Margaret Thatcher" que él le había regalado a Blaine años atrás.

\- ¡Oh Dios! – susurró impactado.

El sonido de las puertas del coche cerrándose con fuerza lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y subió la mirada cuando el vehículo se comenzó a alejar – ¡Espera! – gritó agitando los brazos en el aire. Le gritó para que se detuviera y le diera la oportunidad de explicar, pero la mujer que conducía bajó la ventanilla y dio la vuelta antes de que ella, Blaine, y el niño misterioso del cual Kurt tenía una sensación extraña desaparecieran en la noche oscura.

* * *

.

\- ¿Lo que estás tratando de decir es que Blaine podría tener un hijo... y podría ser tuyo?

\- Yo lo vi Santana. Se parecía a Blaine, pero era como una mezcla entre él y yo... tiene alrededor de dos o tres años. Y si tiene tres, entonces él tiene que ser mío. No hay manera de que pudiera ser de nadie más.

Rachel y Mercedes negaron con la cabeza tristemente, cada una tomando una de las manos temblorosas de Kurt y yendo a sentarse en la acera fuera del club.

Tan pronto como Blaine se fue, Kurt llamó a Rachel para hacerle saber que él estaba fuera y tan pronto como salieron, se rompió.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Kurt estaba angustiado.

\- Bueno, vamos a averiguar su información personal y entonces vamos a hacerle una visita para saber si ese niño es realmente tuyo... y si lo es, mmm... entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Santana se había levantado, se trepó más el vestido, apenas tapando sus caderas. Se acomodó bien los pechos para que sobresalieran en el escote y entró de nuevo al club, saliendo unos minutos más tarde con una sonrisa y otro pedazo de papel. – Aquí tienes. De nada.

Kurt se quedó mirando el pequeño garabato en la nota y su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho. Había una dirección escrita en este en el que se leía:

_"__Sombra_ comienza su turno mañana a las 10. ¡Buena suerte¡"

Siguió leyendo y ahí estaba el número del apartamento, Kurt ingresó la información en el GPS de su teléfono, agradecido de que él sería capaz de hablar posiblemente con Blaine después de todo.

Iba a dormir el resto de la noche o tratar de descansar al menos, eso si sus nervios no se disparaban y entonces practicaría lo que iba a decir, porque él conocía a Blaine mejor que nadie, y el día siguiente no iba a ser nada fácil y aunque odiaba pensar de esa manera, él sabía que se lo merecía, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre ellos años atrás.

\- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Mercedes frotando el brazo de Kurt cuando finalmente dejó su teléfono. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo una vez que su mano estuvo libre. ¿Vas a…

\- Voy a visitarlo. Tenemos que hablar y yo necesito saber por qué está haciendo esto. Él es mucho mejor que esto.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa con Alex?

\- Yo me encargo de él más tarde. En este momento, tengo que hablar con Blaine.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Sus comentarios, reseñas, preguntas, etc me ayudan a saber si les está gustando esta historia y si quieren que continúe con la traducción._

_._

**IMAGEN_: _**_(__http)(:/)(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/0d/4f/b0/0d4fb07db3bb11866a2aef567b6e438f).jpg_

**_* Quiten los paréntesis *_**


	5. Cap 4: Sólo 5 Minutos

*** _Eliana Noelí Rendo_** Darren como Hedwig quedó perfecto para Blaine stripper =D

*** _jeny_** Blaine está demasiado dolido y enojado con Kurt y tiene toda la razón para estarlo.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** De nada amiga, a ti por tu apoyo constante =) Es una historia muy intensa.

*** _Diana Colfer_** Jajaja, es que así fue como pasó. Las imágenes de Darren me están sirviendo perfecto ;D

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido su vida, ha sabido fortalecerse pero sigue manteniendo su alma noble y dulce. Ama a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y está dispuesto a todo por él.

Exacto! Lo que más desea es alejarse de todos aquellos recuerdos y personas que le hicieron daño y le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba.

Como cita el refrán "Nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y es lo que le pasó a Kurt. Sin Blaine nada fue igual y no ha vuelto a encontrar ese amor grande y total que el ojimiel le daba. Ahora está envuelto en una relación donde no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio.

Te entiendo porque me sentí igual, Blaine sufrió tan injustamente, además de la forma tan cruel en la que lo dejó y como me dolió y enojó cuando Kurt le aventó el anillo y chocó contra su hombro antes de terminar en el piso (aunque eso fue del capítulo anterior) pero fue una de las cosas que más lo destrozaron :'(

De nada! Lo hago con mucho gusto. Besos y abrazos.

*** _brendaledesma33_** De nada Breen, es una historia hermosa que merece ser traducida a pesar del tiempo que toma hacerlo. Nadie puede juzgar a Blaine después de lo dura que ha sido la vida con él y todo lo que ha padecido

*** _monaibarra99_** Fue un shock para todos realmente, Blaine no pensó que volverí a verlos y ellos no se imaginaron encontrarlo en ese lugar. Jajaja, ya te imagino en el toqueteo xD

Así le toca bailar, es parte de su show. Lamentablemente le toca pasar por cosas difíciles y lidiar con gente sin escrúpulos =(

Su bebé es precioso y su vida entera. Margaret Thatcher tenía que ser su peluche *-*

Kurt y sus pensamientos acerca de Blaine... Ahora quiere que lo escuche u.u

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** Blaine tuvo y sigue teniendo una vida difícil. Lamentablemente a esos lugares van toda clase de personas y le toca pasar por mucho :(

Encontrarse con la persona a la que alguna vez amó y en esas circunstancias fue terrible, además de enterarse que Kurt se va a casar.

*** _CereceresDany_** Gracias! Me alegra realmente que la ames C:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"Sólo 5 Minutos"**

* * *

_._

_Apartamentos Cherrywood # 206_

Kurt colocó el papel arrugado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos mientras levantaba una mano para llamar a la puerta. El complejo en sí parecía bastante agradable y el lugar estaba ubicado en lo que parecía un barrio decente, pero nunca se podía decir con certeza con lugares como este y a Kurt le asustaba un poco saber que Blaine se encontraba probablemente ahí solo con su hijo. El hijo de los dos... posiblemente.

Rápidamente golpeó la puerta de madera varias veces antes de que diera un paso atrás para esperar. Nadie respondió por lo que volvió a llamar, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando sus golpes no fueron respondidos una vez más. – ¿Blaine? – empezó a llamarlo acercándose a la puerta para ver si podía oír la risa o los pasos de un niño dentro del lugar, pero no escuchó nada.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- ¿Está buscando a Blaine Anderson? – Una voz suave cuestionó. Al escucharla Kurt se giró para encontrar a una anciana parada junto a la puerta del departamento # 207, era de baja estatura y tenía el cabello de color gris azulado. Su rostro era amable y sonrió cuando Kurt asintió. – Él y Landon fueron al mercado hace una hora. Deben estar en casa dentro de poco ya que el mercado cierra a las dos.

\- ¡Oh!... mmm, gracias.

\- De nada. En cuanto le dio la información, entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta dejándolo al ojiazul totalmente sorprendido. No creía que los vecinos pudiesen ser tan amables, al menos los suyos no lo eran y se preguntaba si Blaine sabía que su vecina le contaba a los extraños acerca de su paradero o cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera. No era seguro dar esa clase de información definitivamente y sabía que tenía que mencionárselo a Blaine, si es que él le daba la oportunidad de hablar.

Suspirando se apoyó contra la puerta principal del departamento y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y les envió un mensaje a sus amigas acerca de la vecina de Blaine, de como lucía el edificio y lo aterrado que estaba de enfrentar la situación. Estaba contestando un mensaje de Rachel cuando escuchó el característico "ding" que suena al abrirse un ascensor y levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine y Landon caminando tomados de la mano por el pasillo. En la mano libre el ojimiel llevaba una bolsa de lona con la comida comprada. Su hijo giraba su perro Margaret Thatcher a medida que se acercaban, mientras tarareaba feliz y saltaba hacia su departamento.

Al darse cuenta de que Kurt se levantaba del piso, Blaine se quedó inmóvil con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lentamente ponía a Landon detrás de él.

\- ¡Vete!

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que ahora me acechas en mi casa? Realmente lindo Kurt. Honestamente, vete. Voy a llamar a la policía.

\- No me importa. Yo realmente necesito hablar contigo. Dame cinco minutos por favor Blaine, te lo ruego.

\- Así que tú crees que mereces cinco minutos de mi tiempo cuando ni siquiera pudiste darme cinco minutos del tuyo en aquel entonces? ¡Ja, eso es gracioso! Aléjate de mi puerta y déjame entrar a mi departamento. Después puedes irte de nuevo al lugar donde vives y nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Kurt se negó a moverse, su cuerpo estaba todavía bloqueando la puerta del hogar del moreno. Respiró profundo, sus ojos bajaron hasta donde estaba un niño de ojos avellana asomado detrás de la rodilla de Blaine, su perro de peluche sostenido contra su rostro mientras con curiosidad observaba al hombre con el que su papá estaba discutiendo. Cuando Kurt y el pequeño se miraron el uno al otro, Blaine se enojó más, dejó caer su bolsa con comida en el piso antes de agacharse a coger a Landon en sus brazos.

\- Te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de cinco para que te alejes de la puerta. Si no lo haces, voy a llamar a la policía. Si te mueves, voy a entrar y podrás largarte sin problema de mi vida de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo he estado haciendo muy bien sin ti, así que no sé qué es lo que te hace pensar que te necesito en mi vida en este momento. Tú no merece cinco minutos o incluso cinco segundos de mi tiempo. ¡Ahora muévete! – se agachó para recoger su bolsa con comida y mientras estaba concentrado en hacer eso, Kurt preguntó:

\- ¿Él es mío, Blaine?

Las palabras golpearon al joven como un tren de carga y casi se tambaleó hacia atrás con la fuerza de la ola emocional que lo venció. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que fuese su semana. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba volver a ver a Kurt de nuevo. Cuando él era un poco más joven y la ruptura y el dolor estaban frescos todavía, siempre imaginó encontrar a Kurt en Los Ángeles un día, su ex lo vería y correría hacia él pidiendo perdón. Luego conocería a Landon, se enamoraría del pequeñito y el resto sería historia.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que sería solicitado para realizar un baile erótico en una despedida de soltero en la que descubriría que el futuro esposo no era otro que el hombre con el que una vez estuvo comprometido. Y tener a ese hombre de pie frente a su puerta ahora exigiendo que hablara con él lo hizo enojar como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Kurt no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle esto a él, no después de la forma en la que actuó durante ese mes luego de que rompió su compromiso, y saber que iba a casarse con otra persona hizo que todo fuera mucho peor.

Nunca en su vida Blaine habría pensado que querría golpear a Kurt, pero justo en ese momento que lo tenía frente a él mirando a Landon como si mereciera saber si el niño que cargaba en sus brazos era suyo, hizo que el ojimiel sintiera ganas de llevar a su hijo a la casa de su vecina y decirle que cubra sus oídos mientras él salía a golpear con furia a su ex.

_*Jesús, Blaine, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan malo?* -_ se cuestionaba internamente y rodó los ojos. _*Cuando tuve que lidiar solo con toda la mierda que la vida me lanzó*_ \- se respondió a sí mismo. – ¡Muévete Kurt!

\- ¿Él es mío? Es todo lo que quiero saber.

Blaine resopló – Hace tres años me rompiste el corazón y ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicar nada. Hace tres años me bloqueaste y sacaste de tu vida como quien desecha una bolsa con basura y ni siquiera contestaste el teléfono cuando traté de llamarte porque me enteré de algunas noticias interesantes y todo lo que quería hacer era contártelo. Llamé a Santana, llamé a Rachel, a Mercedes, a Artie, y hasta a Sam, que pensaba que era mi mejor amigo… ¿y quieres saber lo que hicieron? Ninguno de ellos respondió. Tú tampoco lo hiciste y creí... realmente creí que al menos uno de ustedes contestaría.

Pero luego pensé en ello y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado solo en mi departamento mientras ustedes estaban cenando todos reunidos sin mí y nadie se molestó siquiera en preguntarme si quería ir, nunca más lo hicieron, no desde que rompiste conmigo, así que ¿por qué habría de importarme? ¿Por qué me molestaría tan siquiera en estar en contacto con cualquiera de ustedes cuando ninguno de ustedes quería tener nada que ver conmigo?...

\- Blaine…

\- …así que empaqué mis cosas y me fui, vine aquí y nunca me he arrepentido, nunca pensé que alguna vez volvería a verte, pensé en empezar de nuevo aquí, hacer una vida para mí y para mi hijo y sin embargo, aquí estás. De todos los clubes de striptease de mierda en el mundo, tenías que entrar en el mío y yo estoy tratando de averiguar con quién diablos me enojo porque aparecieras allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta porquería siempre me pasa?

\- Blaine, yo…

\- Guárdatelo para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame en el pasado y puedes volver a donde quiera que sea que vivas, vete, cásate y forma una maldita familia con quien quiera que tiene tu corazón ahora – Blaine dio un paso al frente con las llaves en la mano, pero Kurt no se movió, sus ojos estaban todavía clavados en Landon, quien ahora había ocultado su cabecita en el cuello de Blaine como si estuviera asustado de que su papá estuviese tan molesto. Era eso o que trataba de consolar a su progenitor porque el ojimiel estaba temblando demasiado.

\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Sólo serán cinco…

\- ¡BASTA CON LA COSA DE CINCO MINUTOS! ¡VETE A CASA KURT! ¡TÚ NO ERES DE AQUÍ! – bufó y trató de regular su respiración cuando su pequeño se aferró a él con fuerza – Regresa al lugar donde perteneces y se una gran estrella o lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora. Vete a vivir esa vida perfecta que tanto querías y que según tú yo te estaba arrebatando. Mi vida está bien aquí. Landon y yo estamos bien y no te necesitamos. ¡Así que vete!

Toda la lucha interna de Kurt se ahogó ante las palabras de Blaine. _"Vete a ser una gran estrella. Vete a vivir esa vida perfecta que tanto querías y que según tú yo te estaba arrebatando"_. Así es como Blaine se sentía ahora que él había venido a buscarlo… Kurt lo dejó de lado y siguió su camino, ahora estaba comprometido y había avanzado… y eso lo hizo quedar mal. Se veía tan mal a los ojos de Kurt que él ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que significaba para Blaine ver esto. Especialmente si el ojiazul era el padre del niño pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos, y estaba seguro de que lo era, tenía que serlo. Las palabras de Blaine y la forma en que el niño se parecía al castaño gritaban que él era el padre.

\- Está bien – dijo el más alto dando un paso hacia atrás y dejando libre el camino de Blaine, se colocó a un lado mientras que su ex luchaba con las llaves para poder abrir la puerta rápidamente antes de que él tratara de meterse en el departamento. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él, Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró mirando hacia los hipnóticos ojos color miel de Landon, los cuales mostraban la confusión del niño que trataba de entender por qué su papá estaba tan molesto.

Sobre la nariz del niño habían cientos de pequeñas pecas claras, muy parecidas a las que Kurt tenía en todo su rostro y cuando Landon inclinó su cabeza un poco para mirar plenamente al castaño antes de que la puerta se cerrara, casi se estrella con la pared al ver que el puchero que el niño hacía era la copia al carbón de su propio puchero. Habían fotos en la casa de su padre de él haciendo el mismo gesto y a pesar de que la paternidad de Kurt sobre Landon no era completamente positiva, estaba seguro de que el niño en los brazos del ojimiel era definitivamente de él, no importaba lo mucho que Blaine anduviera por las ramas con ese asunto.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que su ex le diera unos minutos para hablar, pedir disculpas y explicar todo lo que pasó entre ellos…

.

**-o-o-o-**

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_Octubre 2014_**

\- Hola mi pequeñito. Soy tu papá – le decía con amor.

La habitación estaba solitaria, sólo dos personas estaban ahí, un chico que se acababa de convertir en padre y su bebé recién nacido. Lo único que la enfermera Avery Wilks podía hacer era mirar desde la puerta con impotencia como aquella nueva familia estaba completamente sola en sala de maternidad / paternidad del hospital.

Había sido un triste espectáculo desde el principio. Un joven llegó horas antes evidentemente en labor de parto, pero estaba solo. Le dijo al personal que su hermano mayor estaba en Chicago filmando un piloto para un programa de televisión y el otro padre del bebé no estaba con él, por lo que estaba haciendo todo por sí mismo.

De vez en cuando en el transcurso de la noche, Avery iba a verlo durante su turno y se quedaba con él. Ella todavía era nueva en la sala y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tras sus compañeros, pero había algo en este joven que la intrigaba.

Se veía tan triste y ella trataba de unir todas las piezas, por un lado este chico estaba solo luchando con una de las mayores responsabilidades de la vida. Luego estaba el hecho de que él seguía mirando el teléfono mientras estaba en labor, como si quisiera llamar a alguien y decirle dónde estaba. Toda la información que dio fue que venía de Ohio y mencionó ser un ex estudiante de una prestigiosa escuela de New York, por lo que Avery no estaba muy segura de cuál sería la razón por la que este chico estaba de repente en Los Angeles teniendo a su bebé, pero ella no lo cuestionó, tenía un trabajo que hacer, ayudarlo con el trabajo de parto y eso es lo que importaba.

Horas más tarde, el hombre dio a luz a un hermoso niño pequeño con una cabeza llena de rizos y Avery se encontraba en el pasillo de la sala de cirugía llorando casi tanto como el nuevo padre lo hizo una vez que su hijo finalmente llegó al mundo.

\- Landon. Te ves como un Landon – dijo todavía agotado.

\- Ese es un nombre bonito – murmuró ella. Su paciente la miró y sonrió perezosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que volviera a darle toda su atención al bebé en sus brazos.

\- Nunca pude decidirme por un nombre para él mientras estaba embarazado. Quería ver su rostro por primera vez. Ahora que está aquí se parece a un Landon – explicó.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo nombre elegido?

\- Todavía no. No lo he pensado – el muchacho sonrió y empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello castaño del bebé. El pequeño en sus brazos bostezó y el chico susurró – Mi hermano me dijo que debía ponerle su nombre como segundo, pero no creo que Landon Cooper sonaría bien.

\- Le puedes poner tu nombre. Landon Blaine suena bien.

El ojimiel se rió y rodó los ojos – Yo no voy a maldecir a este pobre niño con ese nombre que sólo trae desgracias. Ya se me ocurrirá algo con el tiempo.

Avery asintió y le dio al nuevo papá una suave sonrisa y luego se retiró cruzando sus brazos por el pecho mientras se dirigía a la estación de enfermeras para tomar un descanso. Había sido una noche larga, pero ella tuvo que presenciar y ser parte de un nacimiento que nunca olvidaría, especialmente porque fue capaz de ayudar a un joven a traer a su hijo al mundo cuando no tenía a nadie más que esté allí para él.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

.

**_Febrero 2018_**

Kurt cerró los ojos aspirando una bocanada de aire mientras entraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar en el que en realidad no quería estar, pero tenía que estar a la vez. Por todo el club resonaba música fuerte y el aire apestaba a humo de cigarrillo.

Varios bailarines estaban juntos en el escenario haciendo bailes que parecían demasiado pornográficos ante sus ojos, por lo que miró hacia otro lado y se fue a la barra donde esperaba encontrar a la chica con la que Santana conectó la noche anterior. Por suerte, ella estaba llegando en ese momento por una botella de vodka cuando lo vio, lo saludó con la mano y terminó la preparación de bebidas de sus clientes antes de que le dijera que estaría de vuelta enseguida.

\- Hummel, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. ¿Santana me mencionó?

\- Así es. Dijo que se necesitas tener algo de tiempo de "uno a uno" con _Sombra_, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- Sí, pero no de esa forma.

\- Escucha. La única manera de que obtendrás a _Sombra_ por unos minutos es si vas a las salas de baile privado. Esas habitaciones son sólo para los "uno a uno" y _Sombra_ está obligado a permanecer allí hasta que haya hecho su trabajo.

\- ¿Su trabajo? – preguntó asustado.

\- No es nada. No te preocupes por eso. Son sólo bailes eróticos privados, y ya sabes, el trato que haga. En realidad Kurt no entendía, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. La camarera le sonrió y luego agitó la mano llamando a un hombre regordete que parecía demasiado pervertido y cero por ciento tolerable.

\- Vinny, ojos azules quiere una sesión privada con _Sombra_.

\- ¡Oh! ¿realmente? – preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se pasó una mano por el cabello grasoso y Kurt se encogió, rezando para que el sujeto no quisiera darle la mano después de eso, afortunadamente no lo hizo. El hombre se limitó a sonreír de una forma venenosa y movió su dedo para que lo siguiera hacia una parte del club que Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de ver cuando estuvo allí con sus amigos.

\- Sígueme chico, las habitaciones privadas están en la parte de atrás. Los bailes tienen un precio basado en el bailarín, tú escogiste a _Sombra_ que es uno de los favoritos de la casa, por lo tanto el valor lo que pagues será un poco más elevado que si hubieses escogido a alguien más. Él te dirá cuando llegue a la habitación – se detuvo frente a una puerta que alguna vez había sido de color frambuesa, pero ahora tenía pintura regada por todos lados.

El hombre llamó para asegurarse de que la habitación estaba vacía y luego llevó a Kurt al interior apuntando hacia una silla en el centro de la habitación antes de darle paso. En cuestión de segundos la puerta se cerró detrás de él y el castaño se quedó solo en la habitación más espeluznante en la que había estado nunca.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio? – se cuestionaba.

El piso tenía una brillante alfombra de pelo rojo que parecía haber estado allí desde los años 70 y nunca había sido cambiada, las paredes eran de un tono púrpura llamativo que iban bien con el piso a pesar de tener un aspecto anticuado y hasta bastante espeluznante. Y la silla... la silla en el centro de la habitación tenía un estampado de cebra y ya tenía una hendidura en ella donde muchas otras personas, en su mayoría hombres pensó Kurt, habían recibido los bailes privados. Y tal vez algunas otras cosas.

Kurt sintió asco, se encogió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la espera de que algo suceda o de que Blaine llegase a fin de poder sentarse con él y hablar.

Durante varios minutos se quedó allí en la habitación solitaria escuchando los sonidos de la música que provenía de fuera y traspasaba las delgadas paredes de los llamados salones de baile privados. Juraba que de repente había escuchado un gemido bajo y cuando el mismo sonido se repitió, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

No podía dejar de pensar… ¿Qué pasa si estos bailes privados son más que bailes? ¿Qué pasa si Blaine hace esto cada noche sólo por hacerlo? Fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, seguido por el crujido de la misma al abrirse. Nervioso, Kurt se dio la vuelta y sintió que su corazón saltaba a la garganta cuando Blaine entró en la habitación en su traje de _Sombra_. Esa noche iba vestido de rojo y negro. El brillo en su cuerpo era de color rojo, sus ojos maquillados con la misma sombra difuminada, sus shorts que no escondían absolutamente nada. Esta vez también llevaba medias de red y unas botas que lo hacían ver caliente.

Kurt pensaba que Blaine se veía precioso, absolutamente pecaminoso, pero luego recordó por qué estaba así vestido y sintió ganas de vomitar, porque aquel hombre frente a él no era Blaine, no el Blaine que recordaba y al que amó. Este Blaine era un ser humano completamente diferente y parecía roto, como cuando alguien mete a la lavadora demasiadas veces una prenda fina y esta se daña. Así lucía el moreno, dañado.

Kurt sintió que no podía respirar y se le hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando comprendió que Blaine había sido dañado y él era la razón. Él lo hizo, él lo dañó y lo convirtió en eso que era ahora…Y tenía que arreglarlo.

\- Blaine…

\- No. No, no voy a hacer esto.

\- Sólo dame un minuto, por favor.

\- Te dije que salieras de mi vida y entonces ¿vienes aquí queriendo esto? – Blaine puso las manos en sus caderas, entrecerrando los ojos con rabia – Sí, claro, seguro cambiaste y dejaste de ser el chico que ni siquiera podía escuchar una canción sobre desnudez. ¿Es acaso tu nuevo prometido una estrella porno?

\- Está bien, simplemente detente Blaine. Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo no porque quiera un baile privado o lo que mierda sea que haces aquí en este cuarto – En ese momento se escucharon fuertes gemidos atravesando la pared y Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el cuarto de donde provenían los sonidos y luego volvió a mirar a Blaine.

\- ¿Eres un prostituto también? Porque yo no creo que la gente gima y jadee así cuando está recibiendo sólo un baile privado – dijo con cólera.

\- Lo hacen si se excitan como a algunas personas les ocurre cuando alguien les baila en el regazo – esa era una clara referencia a la manera en que Kurt reaccionó durante el baile que Blaine le hizo en su despedida de soltero y escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del ojimiel le repugnaba. Se estaban lanzando golpes bajos el uno al otro, enojándose más cada segundo que permanecían allí y mirándose furiosos en ese minúsculo espacio.

\- Si realmente quieres saber lo que pasa aquí atrás Kurt, lo llaman asesoramiento. La gente viene aquí y habla con los clientes. Ellos hablan de sus problemas y hacen cosas para resolverlos. Si realmente tienes que saber, sólo hago "trabajos manuales". No hago lo que hacen los demás.

\- Así que… ¿sí eres un prostituto? ¿Qué carajo Blaine?

\- ¡No soy un maldito puto! ¡Deja de decirlo de esa manera! Hago lo que tengo que hacer para asegurarme de que me paguen, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que es fácil criar a un hijo por tu cuenta en una ciudad que apenas conoces y que no te da suficientes oportunidades? Vine aquí porque me pagan bien y a la gente le gusto.

Hago buen dinero y eso mantiene la comida en la mesa, un techo sobre mi cabeza para que mi hijo y yo no estemos en las calles. Mientras me paguen, estoy haciéndolo bien. Definitivamente estoy ganando más dinero aquí que en mi otro trabajo, eso es seguro.

\- ¿Tu otro trabajo?

\- Sí, mi otro trabajo. Esperando que hayan mesas para atender, donde me pagan el salario mínimo que no me alcanza cuando tengo que cubrir una renta y servicios básicos, a más de tener que contratar a una niñera, comprarle ropa a alguien que está en constante crecimiento, y todas esas cosas.

Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron de sus caderas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, encorvándose un poco en modo de protección. Eso era algo que Kurt recordaba haberlo visto hacer tantas veces antes.

\- Amo a mi hijo más que nada y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que está sano y feliz. Si esto es lo que tengo que hacer, que así sea. Mientras él esté atendido y no le falte nada, eso es todo lo que importa.

.

**IMAGEN: (**_http:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/e7/25/de/e725de035f0b7438cae21b72db1a8cf5).jpg_

_*** Quiten los paréntesis ***_


	6. Cap 5: Esta Es Mi Vida Ahora

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Definitivamente, si Kurt realmente quiere solucionar las cosas tendrá que hacer mucho, porque lastimó demasiado a Blaine.

*** _Olenka Bendives_ **Jeje, gracias por el apoyo! =)

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Definitivamente, no va a ser nada fácil porque Kurt le hizo mucho daño a Blaine y reparar todo ese daño le va a costar mucho esfuerzo y tiempo. Landon es la vida entera de Blaine, qué divino papá es él y que nadie se atreva a negarlo!

*** _Sofia Salazar Rivera_** ¡Así es! Blaine pasó por mucho a causa de Kurt y de sus supuestos amigos. Hummel no puede pretender que con disculparse todo se va a solucionar.

*** _jeny_ **Las cosas no son fáciles, Blaine ha sufrido demasiado para perdonar a Kurt sólo porque se disculpe.

*** **_**ValeriaAlejandra0**_ Sí, definitivamente es una historia muy fuerte, por eso al inicio hice todas las advertencias. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar!

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Yo también pongo del mío con gusto. Blaine ha tenido que pasar por tanto sufrimiento y vivir situaciones duras solo cuando debió tener a alguien a su lado. Su hijo es su fortaleza y por quien lucha y aunque lo esté criando solo, hace un gran trabajo, nadie podrá negárselo nunca.

Lo único bueno que tiene, además de a su pequeñito, es a Avery, quien lo ha apoyado desde que llegó al hospital hasta la actualidad.

Tristemente Kurt ha cosechado lo que ha sembrado y las cosas con Blaine no van a ser fáciles como él piensa o planea. El daño que le hizo fue demasiado grande, así como también lo hicieron sus supuestos amigos, obviamente él por haber sido la pareja lo dañó más.

Con respecto a Cooper, lo vas a querer buscar con los palos y las antorchas cuando sepas lo que le hizo a su hermanito cuando Landon estaba pequeño.

Gracias por tus palabras! Besos y abrazos.

*** **_**AdrianaBotero2**_ Ha Blaine le tocó sufrir mucho, pero su hijo es su fortaleza. Pronto se sabrá el segundo nombre de Landon ;) Gracias a ti por comentar!.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"****Esta Es Mi Vida Ahora"**

* * *

.

Al instante, Kurt se sintió como si hubiera sido succionado de vuelta en el tiempo a ese momento años atrás cuando él y Blaine estudiaban juntos en el suelo del departamento y escucharon la canción de City High. En ese momento Kurt no quería oírla, no le gustaba lo que decía, no le importaba el significado, y él cambió la canción a algo de Broadway. Años más tarde, él no recordaría el incidente hasta que salió para el Karaoke con Rachel y los demás y Santana cantó la canción sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Sentado allí en el karaoke trajo de vuelta los recuerdos y por primera vez en su vida, él realmente _escuchó _la canción, _entendió_ el mensaje... y ahora ese mensaje lo estaba abofeteando fuertemente.

_"¿Qué harías si tu hijo estaba en casa..."_

Blaine continuó, su cuerpo temblaba al hablar. Parecía que mientras más hablaba de su situación, más se ahogaba, al punto de que Kurt empezó a odiar cada pequeña cosa que le había dicho o hecho a Blaine en el pasado.

\- No... no sabes lo que se siente intentar hacer que las cosas funcionen, tratar de llegar a los extremos para sobrevivir y satisfacer las necesidades de alguien tan indefenso que confía en ti. Después de que nació intenté por todos los medios asegurarme de que estaba bien atendido, pero seguí fallando. Eso es todo lo que siempre hago, ¿no? Blaine Anderson es un jodido enorme fracaso – Hizo una pausa, inhalando temblorosamente antes de seguir.

Empecé a trabajar un par de semanas después de su nacimiento y luego tuve que dejarlo porque no podía encontrar una niñera y no puedes llevar un bebé contigo a tu trabajo. Cooper no me estaba ayudando y entendía que él tenía una vida también, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Los bebés arruinaban su estilo, era lo que decía, así que me mudé ya que seguíamos peleando, así que irme fue lo mejor, ¿sabes?

Luego me enteré de una niñera, Avery, esa mujer que viste anoche, ella ha sido un salvavidas. Ella se encarga de Lan cuando Coop no puede y desde que empezó a cuidarlo, pude comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, pero Dios Kurt, el salario mínimo no sirve para nada cuando tienes que pagar una renta tan alta y cuando el precio de la fórmula y los alimentos para bebés están por las nubes y... allí estaba esa noche, fui a preparar una botella para Landon y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía fórmula. ¿Qué clase de padre no tiene comida para su hijo? No teníamos nada_, _ni comida para bebé, ni leche. Nada.

Me asusté. Comencé a tirar cosas por la casa en busca de algo porque honestamente tenía menos de un dólar en el banco. Pero yo _no _tenía _nada _y Landon estaba gritando. Tenía tanta hambre y no sabía qué hacer, así que llamé a Cooper y él me prestó un poco de dinero, pero nunca quise que eso me sucediera otra vez. Nunca más.

Después de aquel día fui a buscar otro trabajo, uno que pagara más... y una de las chicas que entró en el restaurante en el que estaba trabajando mencionó que yo debería tomar unas clases de baile de tubo porque pensaba que lucía como alguien con quien le gustaría trabajar. No entendí al principio, pero luego fui a la dirección que me dio para ver de qué se trataba, tomé la clase por una semana, lo intenté, y esa noche Vinny me pidió que viniera aquí... y he estado trabajando en este lugar desde entonces.

\- Blaine…

\- Landon no tiene que preocuparse de donde viene su comida ahora. Estamos instalados, estamos bien ahora, y no tengo que depender más de mis padres, de Cooper o de cualquier otra persona. Y si piensas mal de mí en este momento porque bailo y a veces tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir un poco más de dinero, entonces vete a la mierda. Yo soy un buen padre, me ocupo de mi hijo y voy a hacer lo que pueda para asegurarme de que crezca bien.

\- Nunca dije nada…

\- Pero lo estás pensando. Te conozco Kurt, te conozco demasiado. Recuerdo lo crítico que eras sobre los clubes de striptease y cosas por el estilo. Recuerdo la forma en la que actuaste hacia Quinn y cómo menospreciaste lo que hizo después de que ella dio a su hija en adopción.

Recuerdo cada cosa sarcástica y reprobatoria que has dicho Kurt Hummel y sé que estás pensando que soy una especie de puto de mala calidad, pero no lo soy. Yo no beso nadie mientras estoy trabajando, bailo y a veces hago uno o dos trabajos manuales ya que eso paga bien y me quita el peso de mis hombros durante unas pocas semanas, porque sé que voy a tener suficiente dinero para todas las cosas de Landon y necesito seguir adelante.

Kurt asintió, dejando en silencio saber a Blaine que él entendía. Tiempo atrás él hubiera juzgado terrible y cruelmente a alguien como su ex, pero ahora, al ver a Blaine tan distante de todo hizo que su corazón doliera peor de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. Pensó que su corazón estaba roto cuando todo el mundo se enteró de que Blaine desapareció, pero ahora... ahora que sabía que su ex había estado solo pasando por tantas cosas, hizo que Kurt se sintiera como un pedazo de mierda, y más por todo lo que él le hizo.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Sí, bueno, a veces yo también. ¿Qué si lamento que esto es lo que tengo que hacer para cuidar de mi hijo? A veces. Desearía poderle dar más que esto. Me gustaría poder ser un mejor padre y me gustaría no tener pendejos repugnantes agarrándome noche tras noche, pero esto es lo que paga las facturas, pero algún día voy a salir de aquí.

Algún día voy a tener suficiente dinero ahorrado para comprar una casa bonita en un buen barrio y Lan pueda tener un perro y todo lo que él quiere. Hasta entonces, esto es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Pero tú no…

\- Por favor, deja de tratar de decirme qué hacer Kurt. Has estado fuera de mi vida durante años. Perdiste ese privilegio el día que rompiste conmigo.

Antes de Kurt pudiera decir algo más, Blaine dio un paso adelante, caminando hacia el lado de la habitación donde había un monitor de pantalla táctil en la pared, marcó un código en el teclado y la sala empezó a llenarse de música, era algo que Kurt nunca había oído antes, pero hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, sobre todo cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se nublaron con una lujuria falsa que hizo dar vueltas el estómago de Kurt.

_"Esto debe ser lo que él hace aquí" – _pensó el castaño.

\- Blaine, no…

\- Querías un uno a uno, así que aquí estamos. Tome asiento señor_._

\- Blaine, por favor.

El sonido del bajo creció en la canción, golpeando tan ruidosamente que el piso temblaba y Kurt dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la silla mientras Blaine se acercaba a él. El hombre más bajo estaba sobre él en cuestión de segundos, los dedos se movían alrededor de la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Kurt antes de que lo empujara hacia la silla del estampado de zebra y empezara a subir a su regazo.

\- Blaine.

\- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? Dile a _Sombra_ lo que necesitas.

\- Esto... no quiero esto. Quiero hablar. ¿No podemos seguir hablando? Te voy a pagar por todo lo que haces aquí, sólo déjame hablar.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, sentado en las piernas de Kurt mientras miraba a su ex. – ¿Así que quieres que sea una especie de terapeuta para ti entonces?

\- Tú dijiste que otros llaman a esto _consejería_. Entonces, sólo... por favor, ¿podemos hablar? Quiero hablar sobre…

\- Yo no voy a hablar de mi hijo si es eso lo que quieres saber.

\- Pero…

\- Landon es mi hijo. Yo soy su padre. Hago el papel de sus dos padres, y ha sido así desde el día en que nació. Soy su familia, el que lo cuida, y lo amo más de lo que nunca he amado a alguien en este mundo. En lo que a mí respecta, tú sólo eres el donante de esperma.

\- ¿Así que sí es mío?

\- ¡Sí, Kurt! ¡Maldición! Si no puedes darte cuenta cuando lo miras, entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de estarme constantemente preguntando acerca de él? Es tuyo. Me enteré de que estaba embarazado la noche me fui de Nueva York. Traté de llamarte y a todos los demás y nadie se preocupó por contestar el teléfono.

Blaine se bajó del regazo de Kurt rápidamente, lanzándose hacia el monitor para detener la música. Cuando se dio la vuelta, había lágrimas en sus ojos, algunas se escapaban haciendo correr su maquillaje – Yo quería decirte, pero nadie respondió el teléfono.

\- Estaba tan enojado contigo.

\- Sin ninguna razón. ¡Estabas enojado conmigo por absolutamente nada!

Rompiste conmigo porque pensabas que era el peor prometido de mierda en el planeta, y tal vez yo no era el mejor, pero hice lo mejor que pude para tratarte bien y amarte.

Y luego tiraste todo por la borda porque estabas celoso de que tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo de mí mismo. Pero mierda Kurt, yo intenté de todas las formas conseguir que estuvieras bajo los reflectores también. Le rogué a esa estúpida perra para que pudieras estar en el showcase y ella seguía rechazando todo lo que le decía.

Finalmente ella me regañó por insistir demasiadas veces, entonces renuncié por lo idiota que se estaba comportando contigo y fui para contarte pero ni siquiera me escuchaste. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicar, tú sólo rompiste conmigo al instante y eso fue todo. Yo ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a su ex increíblemente emocional. Blaine estaba llorando a todo pulmón ahora, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras se ahogaba al casi no poder respirar.

\- Nunca lo dije en serio.

\- Tú dijiste en serio cada maldita palabra que pronunciaste ese día Kurt. Lo dijiste en serio cuando me llamaste un cerdo acaparador egoísta y que sólo estaba saboteándote. Lo dijiste en serio y sabes qué, no puedes regresar esas palabras.

Es decir, lo entiendo. Tiempo atrás te engañé y tal vez eso jodió la confianza que tenías en mí, pero pensé que te sentías mejor sobre nosotros y nuestra relación. Me repetías constantemente que estábamos bien y que me habías perdonado, y Dios, siempre me he sentido muy mal por lo que hice, pero pensé, realmente pensé que estábamos bien.

Me lo dijiste tantas veces y luego un día, como si nada, sólo rompiste conmigo. Y ahora estás aquí en L.A. haciendo Dios sabe qué, estás comprometido y has seguido adelante, tienes una nueva vida ahora, ¿por qué estás tratando de joder la mía de nuevo?

Los sollozos que se desgarraban de la garganta de Blaine destrozaban el corazón de Kurt más y más. Dio un paso adelante con ganas de abrazar a su ex, pero Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza mientras ponía distancia con sus brazos para evitar que Kurt se acercara más.

\- Blaine, lo lamento tanto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo inútil incluso que son tus disculpas ahora? No significan _nada _para mí. He estado por mi cuenta desde hace años. Yo no necesito a nadie y ciertamente no te necesito. Tengo a Landon y él es todo lo que me importa y juro por Dios que si intentas cualquier cosa para quitarme la custodia te destruiré, ¿me entiendes?

Blaine puso una mano en su agitado estómago tratando de calmar su respiración. – Él es mi única razón de vivir. Asegurarme de que él sabe que es amado es la única razón por la que lidio con la mierda de este lugar día a día, porque me hubiera suicidado hace años si no fuera por él.

Esas palabras detuvieron el mundo de Kurt. Todo, absolutamente todo se detuvo – ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Crees que quiero tocar a otra persona por dinero? No, pero es el trabajo que hago aquí si consigo a alguien de vez en cuando. Vinny sabe que no voy a hacer nada más allá de trabajos manuales y supongo que soy lo suficientemente bueno en ellos para mantener a los clientes contentos y conseguir ese dinero, así que voy a seguir aquí. Eso es todo para lo que soy jodidamente bueno de todos modos.

\- ¡Blaine, detente!

\- Si yo no hago esta mierda Kurt, Landon y yo estaríamos en la calle y yo _nunca le _haría eso a él. Él no pidió venir a este jodido mundo mío. Él es la única cosa que tengo que es buena, así que no te atrevas_ a _tratar de regresar a Nueva York y presentar unos papeles de custodia para que tú y quien sea con quien te vas a casar puedan tratar de quitarme a mi hijo. Sinceramente, nunca me importaste menos Kurt. Mirarte ahora me enfurece porque estás aquí tratando jodidamente de arreglarme y no necesito ser arreglado.

\- Yo nunca…

Blaine negó con la cabeza llegando a enjugar las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Estaba caminando hacia atrás, en dirección de la puerta, seguía temblando mientras murmuraba algo para sí mismo acerca de por qué esto le estaba pasando y por qué ahora.

Toda su actitud hizo a Kurt sentir aún más como una mierda y él también se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos, estallando en llanto cuando Blaine abrió la puerta y huyó de la pequeña habitación sofocante. En cuestión de minutos, la conexión de Santana llegó a la puerta con algunos pañuelos desechables y pidiéndole que deje el club. _Sombra_ quería que se fuera, ella se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le había afectado y Vinny no iba a tener una de sus mejores trabajadores fuera de juego sólo porque un sujeto al azar estaba en el edificio.

Así que con el corazón en la garganta, Kurt salió del club sintiendo como si hubiera sido arrastrado por las brasas y dejado allí para morir solo. No era así como él se imaginaba que sería su noche. Todo lo que quería hacer era hablar, y sí, hablaron, pero todo lo que escuchó no era algo que se esperaba. Originalmente se imaginó a Blaine diciéndole que él trabajaba allí por el dinero extra, no pensaba que el ojimiel trabajaba en ese lugar por necesidad, al igual que la chica de la canción City High.

Y saber que Blaine se veía obligado a dar sesiones de "asesoramiento privadas" a los hombres con el fin de mantener su trabajo para que él y su hijo no fueran arrojados a la calle hizo que la bilis en la garganta de Kurt aumentara más y más hasta llegar a la boca, lo que lo hizo correr hacia el lado del edificio y comenzar a vomitar, las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos mientras escupía en el callejón.

Aún enfermo, llamó a Santana dejándose caer para sentarse en el suelo duro y frío mientras esperaba a que ella y Rachel fueran a buscarlo a ese infierno antes de que se volviera completamente loco y corriera hacia el interior del local a mendigar por el perdón de Blaine.

Podía parecer completamente tonto de su parte pensar en eso, pero incluso después de esa noche, lo único que quería hacer era decirle a Blaine cuánto lo lamentaba y que se sentía como un idiota por haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso. Con los ojos cerrados, siguió imaginando a Landon, el hijo del que ni siquiera sabía nada hasta ahora, y quería saber más de él. Quería saber más sobre Blaine también, pero no estaba seguro de si alguna vez sería capaz de hablar o ver a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

_"No es como si te lo merecieras" –_ pensó.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando el auto de alquiler de Rachel se detuvo delante del club, el castaño caminó torpemente hacia él sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Santana salió - No funcionó - susurró.

\- Me di cuenta de eso cuando me llamaste sollozando, idiota. Pero no me he bajado para hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó. Me he bajado porque quiero hablar con Anderson.

\- Santana, no puedes…

\- No lo voy a atacar ni nada. Sólo quiero ver si me escucha por un segundo. No voy a decirle nada malo. No lo voy a acosar o hacer que se sienta mal por hacerte llorar porque créeme, si estás llorando, me imagino que él está mucho_, _pero mucho peor. Es sólo que… entiendo su situación un poco mejor que tú, así que déjame tener una oportunidad con él – señaló a la puerta abierta del auto – entra ahí con Rachel, vayan a algún lugar y coman. Llamaré cuando haya terminado.

\- Santana…

\- Sólo tengo que ir. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer.

Kurt negó con la cabeza apoyando una mano en el lado del auto mientras miraba a su amiga con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Puedes decirle que lamento mucho lo de esta noche? Yo nunca quise que sucediera de esta manera.

Su amiga asintió, se dio la vuelta y entró en el concurrido club. Una vez que ella entró, Kurt subió al coche rompiendo en llanto tan pronto como Rachel puso una mano en su pierna en señal de apoyo.

Mientras tanto en el club, escondiéndose detrás del escenario, en el camerino de los bailarines, alguien más estaba llorando desesperadamente. Un hombre de ojos color miel que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la herida que se reabrió en su corazón simplemente se cure de una vez por todas.

.

.

**IMAGEN: **(http:)/(/s_-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/de/fb/36/defb36c229b270ad07905866092027f9).jpg_

**_* Quiten los asteriscos *_**


	7. Cap 6: Sólo Por Mi Hijo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"****Sólo Por Mi Hijo"**

* * *

**_._**

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_Mayo del 2016_**

_Dos semanas._

Blaine había estado en su segundo trabajo durante catorce días exactamente y en esas pocas semanas él hizo más dinero bailando en un tubo de lo que consiguió trabajando durante un par de meses en el restaurante como camarero. El trabajo era bueno, las personas daban buenas propinas y realmente parecía como si el alter ego de Blaine, _Sombra_, se convertía en un gran éxito luego de su primer baile, y no es que quería alardear, pero realmente tenía un gran número de seguidores después de su primera semana de shows.

Los otros bailarines tenían envidia, pero no era su culpa. En realidad no. Sus tipos de cuerpos eran demasiado diferentes. Había un hombre conocido como _Kong_, que era absolutamente enorme y corpulento. Él hacía lucir pequeño a Blaine al igual que los otros compañeros, todos eran altos, algunos algo delgados, otros musculosos, pero todos altos. Cuando Blaine llegó, él era más compacto en comparación con los demás y su cuerpo tonificado, gracias a que vivía corriendo con su vida de papá y su trabajo de camarero, esto hizo que a los clientes se les cayera la baba. Él tenía lo que los otros no, lo que le hizo ganar admiradores enseguida.

Claro, era una sensación extraña saber que estaba siendo comido con los ojos por un puñado de extraños cada noche, pero entonces él pensaba en el dinero en el bolsillo y el hecho de que no tenía que preocuparse más de donde conseguiría para la próxima comida del niño y valía la pena. No habría más lágrimas derramadas por el temor de ser expulsado del departamento antes de que pudiera pagar el alquiler o que él y Landon seguirían en ese diminuto departamento en ese barrio espantoso para siempre. Él podría ahorrar el dinero que hacía bailando para mudarse.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y aunque él todavía estaba a la defensiva sobre todo el trabajo, sabía que no lo iba a dejar. No todavía, no cuando todavía había dinero de por medio.

* * *

.

\- Buenas noches Brandi – dijo a una de las bailarinas de más edad mientras se escabullía por la puerta trasera del club para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Eso era lo único que realmente odiaba. Vinny, su jefe, hizo que el estacionamiento de empleados estuviera muy lejos del club para no incomodar a los clientes. El camino hacia la salida de los empleados era bastante largo y la iluminación en esa zona no era la mejor y Blaine siempre temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar.

\- Lo hiciste bien esta noche _Sombra_ – Una voz apareció detrás de él y Blaine se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos apretando las llaves del auto en un modo de defensa preventiva. La persona que le hablaba no sonaba familiar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo, el corazón le saltó a la garganta al darse cuenta que era uno de los clientes a los que le había bailado esa noche.

El hombre había sido muy generoso con sus propinas, colocó un billete de $100 dólares amorosamente entre la fina tela de la correa de Blaine con una palmadita en la cadera. Y siguió dándole dinero toda la noche y en gratitud Blaine le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del escenario.

Mirando hacia atrás, probablemente fue su mayor error.

Cuando empezó el trabajo, Brandi le advirtió acerca de no ser demasiado amable con los clientes. No seas tan coqueto, lo toman de forma equivocada en todo momento. Si deseas darles las gracias, que sea algo sencillo, no exageres. Pero, ¿cómo podría ser un guiño una exageración? Con el ceño fruncido, Blaine miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que el hombre canoso estaba más cerca de él, sin dejar de hablar acerca del baile de _Sombra_ y lo atractivo que era.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que Blaine pudo decir en respuesta. El miedo se erizó por su espalda y se aferró a las llaves con más fuerza, mirando hacia el club para ver si alguien podía verlo y a este individuo que estaba allí, pero no había nadie más alrededor – aprecio su honestidad.

\- Te diré algo – el hombre de ojos verdes oscuros recorrió el cuerpo completo de Blaine con la mirada – te ves muy bien, incluso con la ropa puesta. Aunque apuesto a que te ves mejor completamente desnudo.

\- Oh, yo... yo no hago eso, señor. Bailar es todo lo que hago realmente. No pierda su tiempo – Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué él estaba teniendo esa pequeña charla con ese sujeto. En todo caso, lo que realmente necesitaba era estar de vuelta en casa de su amiga Avery para recoger a Landon antes de que iniciara su turno en el hospital, pero en su lugar, estaba luchando para alejar a un hombre que parecía pensar que iba a llegar a alguna parte con él. – Realmente debo irme, pero le doy las gracias por las propinas. Ha sido muy generoso.

\- Sí, lo fui. Realmente generoso por sólo un baile, ¿no te parece?

Las implicaciones detrás de dicha declaración hizo que toda la sangre en las venas de Blaine dejara de fluir. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras miraba al hombre mayor delante de él, tenía el cabello un poco canoso, líneas de expresión alrededor de la boca y los ojos color esmeralda, usaba lentes de plata y era bastante atractivo, pero parecía ser uno de esos hombres detestables que pensaban que se les debía algo por ser cortés.

\- Ah… Yo…

\- Vamos. Te di casi $200 dólares en efectivo esta noche ¿y te das la libertad de rechazarme ahora? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Doscientos dólares es mucho dinero, _Sombra_" – Se acercó sonriendo cuando Blaine inmediatamente dio un paso atrás – Te prometo que yo podría hacer que valga la pena.

\- No duermo con los clientes, señor. Lo siento.

Sabía que no debería haber pedido disculpas. Él no debería tener que pedir disculpas por no querer tener sexo con un desconocido que supuso que iba a poder llevárselo a la cama sólo porque le arrojó algo de dinero cuando bailaba, pero él era educado. Su vieja mentalidad de chico de Dalton se presentó en el peor momento y negó con la cabeza, odiándose a sí mismo un poco más cuando el hombre frente a él lo miró molesto.

\- Eso es una vergüenza. Yo pensé que eras diferente chico. Tal vez deberías pensar más en el dinero que obtendrías. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, "mejillas dulces" – Ronroneó en voz asquerosamente dulce, sonriendo peligrosamente a Blaine antes de que se diera la vuelta y regresara al club.

Una vez que el hombre estuvo lejos, el ojimiel se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su auto a toda velocidad, se metió y cerró las puertas de prisa, estaba sin aliento y agitado mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

No sabía lo que el hombre quería decir con sus palabras, pero que no le gustaba el tono, estaba demasiado asustado para saber que probablemente se encontraría con estas situaciones muchas más veces en esa profesión... Sin embargo, cuando llegó a casa esa noche y encontró un aviso por el pago vencido de la electricidad pegado en la puerta de su departamento, se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco más de lo que necesitaba en su bolsillo gracias al baile que hizo esa noche, así que entendió que no podía renunciar a ese trabajo ahora.

Y cuando entró a trabajar la noche siguiente, Vinny lo llamó para una reunión en la que terminó siendo regañado por negarle a los clientes un "derecho fundamental". Trató de dejar en claro que él había sido contratado para bailar y nada más, pero su jefe le dijo que no era así y ese día tendría una nueva actividad en su trabajo a la cual no podía negarse, ya que era parte de su contrato, y eso era ir a las salas de bailes privados.

Esa noche, él entró con un nudo en la garganta, el miedo entrelazando sus huesos mientras luchaba por ponerse de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Vinny lo había amenazado con despedirlo si no iba con el cliente que lo había solicitado, el ojimiel no quería tener sexo con nadie y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que luego de tanto discutir llegó a un acuerdo con su jefe, haría "trabajos manuales" solamente. Pero aún así, su corazón se rompió al saber que tendría que hacer algo que iba completamente en contra de sus valores sólo para conseguir un poco de dinero.

Mientras se dirigía a la parte privada del edificio, pensaba en Landon y cómo el dinero que conseguiría aseguraría que estuviera siendo bien cuidado. Su pequeño hijo era todo lo que importaba en esa situación. Mientras Landon estuviera protegido, alimentado y amado, él podría lidiar con esto. Podía hacer esto un par de veces a la semana para conseguir más dinero, y así podría salir de ese pequeño departamento que detestaba en cuestión de meses.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta y escuchó las palabras: _"Hola mejillas dulces"_ supo que iba a pagar un alto precio.

_**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**_

* * *

.

**_Febrero del 2018_**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Santana lograra colarse entre bastidores y encontrara a Blaine. Al principio, se puso a preguntar, pero al no obtener mayores respuestas, se hizo pasar por una camarera con el fin de pasar a través de la multitud de hombres calientes hacia la parte restringida del club. El gorila que vigilaba la zona de backstage la dejó pasar con facilidad, con demasiada facilidad, pensó para sí misma mientras llevaba la bandeja con bebidas a una mesa cercana y bailaba por el pasillo poco iluminado. En cuestión de segundos vio a Blaine acurrucado en una silla con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas.

Él todavía estaba llorando, era obvio porque temblaba en medio de sollozos, y por un momento ella sintió que era terrible inmiscuirse en su momento privado. Pero entonces pensó en su amigo demasiado emocional en el auto y sabía que tenía que hacer algo, los dos tenían la relación más jodida de todos sus amigos, por lo que iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas... y si tuviera que hacer frente al enojado monstruo en el que Blaine se había convertido ahora, lo haría.

Suspirando dramáticamente, se sentó en el borde del mostrador del moreno, recostándose contra el espejo iluminado mientras recibía la expresión hosca de su ex amigo con ojos cansados. Este hombre frente a ella estaba muy lejos de ser el confiado que vio ayer, el que hipnotizó su mesa con sus movimientos y cautivó el interés de Kurt con un simple movimiento de sus caderas.

Ella no era tonta, podía decir que todavía se amaban. Blaine podría haber odiado a Kurt por diversas razones, pero aún así amaba a ese chico como a ningún otro. Lo tenía escrito en su rostro. No había otra razón para que él estuviera tan molesto de ver a Kurt de nuevo, que no sea el hecho de haber sido descubierto y que Landon fuera expuesto a la única persona con la que Blaine nunca imaginó que se reuniría.

El caso de Kurt era el mismo, estaba comprometido con otro hombre, pero todavía albergaba fuertes sentimientos por el amor que estúpidamente dejó ir. Al ver a Blaine la noche anterior, fue la explosión para terminar todo realmente y Santana estaba segura de que su amigo estaba a segundos de llamar a su novio para cancelar los planes de boda.

Su despedida de soltero había sido espontánea, simplemente algo en lo que Rachel pensó en cuanto llegaron a Los Ángeles para checar lo de su nuevo piloto para un programa de tv. Ella había estado allí por un par de semanas y quería que todos fueran a ver lo nuevo que estaba haciendo. En el camino Santana y Mercedes habían pasado por un club de striptease y Santana supo que tenía que llevar a Kurt allí como una pre celebración antes de que se casara. Por supuesto, ni Kurt ni Alexander aún tenían programada una fecha, pero ¿por qué no podrían divertirse celebrando? No todos los días uno de tus amigos se va a casar. Excepto que esta es la segunda vez que Hummel estaba comprometido, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado.

Así, con el fin de dejar de pensar en las cosas, Santana planeó toda la noche y terminó en el club de striptease... y ahí es donde todo cambió. Ahí es donde dos pedazos irregulares de vidrio que estaban rotos fueron puestos juntos de nuevo, no del todo, pero todavía ajustaban, y por una vez en su vida, Santana se alegró de que su decisión precipitada llevara a algo bueno... bien, tal vez.

\- Sabes que esto no es lo que me esperaba cuando llegué al camerino para visitar al todopoderoso _Sombra_.

\- Vete a la mierda Santana – dijo Blaine, su voz era suave pero contundente, no obstante. Tenía las piernas levantadas sobre el mostrador junto a las suyas, las botas altas hasta las rodillas, eran de cuero pesado y cubrían sus musculosas pantorrillas. Sus muslos, por otro lado parecían pecaminosos en un par de medias de rejilla rotas que desaparecían en los shorts más pequeños que Santana había visto nunca. A pesar de su traje, su maquillaje era un desastre, pero eso era de esperar, el hombre había estado llorando un montón últimamente.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y luego se alejó de la chica delante de él, dejando caer sus piernas y empujándose a sí mismo de su silla para esperar el momento en el que Santana se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

\- Sabes Anderson, ninguno de nosotros estábamos esperando verte aquí cuando nos detuvimos en este lugar. Tú desapareciste alejándote de nosotros hace tres malditos años y luego nos encontramos contigo y es como…

\- No – musitó Blaine entre dientes, girando mientras señalaba con el dedo en dirección de Santana – No me vengas a decir lo que es, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ni nadie más quiso vivir conmigo o tenerme cerca en New York, así que no tienes derecho a decir nada de mí acerca de haberme ido, porque si a alguno de ustedes les hubiera importado, hubieran respondido los teléfonos esa noche. Dios, hubieran al menos podido tratarme como a un ser humano, al igual que a su amigo en lugar de dejarme fuera como lo hicieron.

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo, mientras caminaba a través de la habitación hacia un estante de boas de plumas y otros artículos de vestuario – Todos ustedes me trataron como una basura en vez de preguntarme lo que pasó. Todos ustedes de inmediato se pusieron del lado de Kurt y me alejaron y ahora, de repente, es mi culpa por irme. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda Santana. Tú y tus egoístas putos amigos pueden largarse de regreso a New York, para lo que me importa. ¡Me vale una mierda no volverlos a ver nunca más!

Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho frunciendo el ceño un poco al ver al ojimiel tan furioso delante de ella. Éste no era el Blaine dulce que ella conocía, aquel chico que ni siquiera decía groserías, pero entendió su ira, realmente lo hizo. La última vez que los dos hablaron cara a cara fue dos días antes de su desaparición, cuando estuvo en el departamento por última vez para tratar de conseguir que su ex hablara con él.

Santana fue a casa ese día, Kurt estaba en la ducha, y Rachel estaba fuera haciendo Dios sabe qué, así que se ella tuvo la tarea de alejar a Blaine y es lo que hizo en ese momento. Ella y Rachel habían estado haciéndole guardia al moreno, por así decirlo.

Kurt llegó una tarde a casa enojado, llorando y gritando por algo apenas comprensible y luego Rachel notó que su anillo de compromiso había desaparecido. Cuando le preguntó qué había ocurrido, él les dijo que todo había terminado, que estaba cansado de la mierda de Blaine y estúpidamente las dos pensaron que el chico de cabello rizado lo había engañado de nuevo.

Nadie se molestó en preguntarle qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, ambas se pusieron inmediatamente del lado del castaño, aunque eran todos amigos, y cuando Blaine fue al departamento esa misma noche pidiendo hablar con Kurt, Santana hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo amenazó. Lo hacía cada noche que él regresó.

Pero la última noche que lo vio, antes de que desapareciera, le dijo de plano que no importaba qué, ella y todos sus amigos siempre elegirían a Kurt sobre él. Fueron amigos del ojiazul antes que de él, y sus sentimientos sobre lo que pasaba nunca serían importantes para cualquiera de ellos, mientras Kurt estuviese siendo dañado.

Esa noche, Blaine se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás y girando hacia el otro lado antes de alejarse del departamento, y nunca más regresó.

Dos días después, Sam llegó desesperado diciendo que Blaine se había ido, y Kurt, quien durante todo ese mes actuó antes como si no le importaba un bledo el bienestar del ojimiel, inmediatamente corrió a agarrar su teléfono para marcar el número de su ex como un loco, pero para ese entonces, Blaine había apagado o cancelado el plan de su teléfono, pero nadie pudo comunicarse con él. Nadie en Lima, ni ninguno de los otros graduados repartidos por todo el país había sabido nada de él tampoco, era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iba a volver, Kurt finalmente se rompió y fue cuando les contó lo que pasó aquel día.

Rachel lo consoló, llorando con él sobre la angustia que sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero Santana... bueno, ella se sentía como una mierda, porque todo ese tiempo pensó que Blaine le había hecho algo terrible a Kurt, que le había roto el corazón de nuevo, cuando fue al revés.

Durante varias semanas después de lo ocurrido, ella ni siquiera podía hablar con Kurt sin querer gritarle. Se sentía culpable por tratar así a Blaine, y sí bien era cierto que no eran los amigos más cercanos, con el paso de los años, se formó una amistad. Ella lo respetaba, lo admiraba, y eso era todo, sin bromas ni burlas de por medio. Sin embargo, después de que se fue, todo lo que podía pensar era en la expresión de su rostro cuando finalmente se alejó de ella. Era como si toda la lucha dentro de él se desvaneció y antes de que se diera cuenta, se enteraron que Blaine había desaparecido. Y ahora era reemplazado por esa amarga versión adulta de un Blaine enojado que nunca esperó ver. Aunque cuanto más lo miraba, más entendía su dolor.

\- ¿Sabías que mi madre bailaba? Al igual que tú, quiero decir. Se desnudaba para pagar las cuentas.

Blaine se detuvo, su mirada oscura mientras observaba a la chica delante de él – Estoy bastante seguro de que tu padre es médico Santana. Deja de tratar de tener una pequeña charla conmigo. No me interesa.

\- Bueno, si tú me escucharas…

\- Oh, ¿yo debería escucharte? ¡Sí que es un maravilloso concepto de mierda ese! Ahora todos y cada uno de ustedes quieren que yo los escuche cuando ninguno de ustedes me pudo dar la hora ni siquiera en ese entonces. ¡Qué amable de tu parte determinar quién puede a hablar ahora!

\- Lo lamento por eso.

\- No lo haces. Lo que lamentas es que me encontraste y tuviste que ser testigo de lo que ocurrió con el exhibicionismo de Blaine Anderson.

\- Blaine…

\- La salida es por ese lado López. ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y caminas hacia ella? Entonces tú y tu pequeño cartel entrometido de disculpas pueden saltar de nuevo en tu avión hacia la ciudad e ir a hacer lo que sea que haces en tu pequeña burbuja perfecta de los antiguos miembros de New Directions.

\- Jesús, Anderson, ¡sí que eres amargado!

\- Sí, bueno, tú también lo serías si te esforzaste mucho por hacer feliz a tu novio y eventualmente fuiste dejado de lado al final – dijo Blaine entre dientes, empujando a Santana para arreglar su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Ella lo vio forcejear la cerradura de su estuche de maquillaje y cuando finalmente se abrió, su corazón se agitó un poco al ver una foto de un lindo niño pequeño por dentro. El niño en la foto estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus pequeños dientes y estaba abrazando a un animal de peluche muy familiar contra su pecho.

Para Santana ese niño era la metamorfosis perfecta entre Kurt y Blaine y suspiró, miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Blaine congelado frente al espejo.

\- Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto solo. Sé que no quieres escuchar nada de lo que ninguno de nosotros tiene que decir, pero lo sentimos, especialmente Kurt.

Blaine se burlaba de lo que decía, pero ella continuó – Como dije antes, mi mamá hizo esto también, yo era muy pequeña cuando lo hizo, pero mi papá se fue y nosotros necesitábamos el dinero. Sabes, él un día entró a la casa y dijo que se iba y lo hizo. Su familia odiaba a mi mamá por alguna extraña razón, siempre la menospreciaron porque mi padre se casó con ella siendo un gran médico y ella era una madre soltera en el momento en el que se conocieron. Mi hermano, por si no lo sabías, tiene un padre diferente.

Ella levantó la mirada para ver si Blaine estaba escuchando y cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando su delineador líquido fijamente, siguió – de todos modos, mi padre se fue y nos dejó como si nada. Dejó a mi mamá sin absolutamente nada, canceló la cuenta bancaria y todo. Así que mi mamá hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se fue de nuevo al trabajo que ella tenía en las noches y fines de semana cuando mi hermano era un bebé, ella nos consiguió una niñera y se iba al club de Lima Heights.

Todavía estábamos en las alturas adyacentes, por lo que no ganaba mucho, pero por eso se fue a ese lugar y trabajó arduamente para pagar nuestras cuentas y que no nos faltara nada hasta que mi papá finalmente un día regresó. Yo no entendía su relación, de hecho, todavía no lo hago, pero respeto a mi mamá como loca por hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se necesita mucho para ser madre o padre, pero se necesita mucho más para empujar a un lado el dolor y todo lo que sientes con el fin de darle una vida mejor a tu hijo.

A su lado, Blaine seguía silencioso con los dedos blancos por el agarre tenso en su delineador mientras miraba la foto oculta de Landon. Santana podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza del moreno, así que dio un paso atrás para salir del lugar y dejar a su antiguo amigo tener un momento a solas. Su conversación no era algo que realmente planeaba tener, o al menos no el tema que tocaron, pero ella sabía cuándo tenía que retirarse, así que eso es lo que hizo.

Con una última mirada de despedida, salió del club y esperó en el estacionamiento para que Rachel pasara a buscarla. Al llegar el auto, vio que Kurt estaba durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero y Rachel negaba con la cabeza, lanzando una mirada a Santana mientras se subía en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que cometimos un gran error en ese entonces cuando hicimos lo que hicimos?

\- Si te refieres a la forma en que tratamos a Anderson, entonces sí, lo hago – Rachel sujetó al volante, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que mirara hacia arriba y viera a Santana con los ojos cerrados en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Yo también.

* * *

.

Les debo las imagen de este capítulo. Trataré de hacerla a la brevedad posible.


	8. Cap 7: Una Vida Dura

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Todos se portaron mal con Blaine, ninguno supo ser un verdadero amigo, porque tal vez se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero tuvieron un mes completo para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas y todo hubiera sido distinto y la vida de nuestro amado ojimiel no se hubiera visto afectada en esa forma ni hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente.

Santana fue la más cruel porque era muy unida a Kurt y le molestaba que Blaine fuera todos los días a buscarlo cuando supuestamente él había sido infiel, así que no tenía nada que ir a buscar al departamento ya que era el causante de que su ex prometido estuviera sufriendo tanto. Por eso ahora al descubrir la verdad es a la que más le pesaba en la conciencia, y ahora que sabe a lo que se dedica, peor.

Lamentablemente eso sucede en esos lugares, personas que van con otros fines y no les importa nada pues piensan en una satisfacción sexual momentanea y no piensan en que hay seres humanos trabajando por necesidad y no porque realmente quieran hacerlo. (He conocido muchos casos similares en las noticias y documentales).

Blaine al menos logró llegar a un acuerdo con su jefe, aunque igual no es feliz haciéndolo, pero no tiene que realizar las otras cosas que sus demás compañeros sí.

Él ama a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo y ha demostrado que por él es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de darle una buena vida, así eso signifique sacrificar su propia felicidad.

Besos y abrazos, ¡que tengas un lindo día! =)

*** **_**monaibarra99**_ Blaine es un gran ejemplo de un padre trabajador y luchador, que ha tenido que enfrentar mil calamidades pero que no ha permitido que nada lo venza con tal de que a su hijo no le falte nada y cómo no estar orgullosas de él si ha hecho todo por él mismo.

*** _Knuth Archambault_** Aww muchísimas gracias Gissel, lo traduzco con muchísimo gusto y me alegra realmente que te guste la traducción.

Definitivamente es una gran historia, me cautivó tanto que por eso quise dárselas a conocer a todas las personas que no la habían leído y que no saben o les cuesta leer en inglés.

Los amigos de Kurt se portaron de la peor forma con él, actuaron de una forma mezquina y absurda, ya que lo lógico era que averiguaran qué fue lo que realmente sucedió y no sólo que actuaran impulsivamente.

Don't worry, I know ;) gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar tu comentario =) Besos y abrazos.

***** _**AdrianaBotero2**_ Lo sé, la historia se pone más fuerte según va avanzando.

*** **_**jeny**_ Blaine tiene toda la razón para estar enojado con Kurt por la forma en la que lo trató. Todos pensaron que Blaine había engañado a Kurt por las cosas que dijo y nadie se tomó la molestia de averiguar la verdad.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Oh sí es una historia muy fuerte, y exactamente a eso me refería en las anotaciones que hice antes del primer capítulo, ya que muestra la lucha de un padre para sacar adelante a su hijo a toda costa, y es una realidad que se vive en muchas partes.

*** _Sofia Salazar Rivera_** Blaine sigue siendo dulce pero con quienes lo merecen, ya no con todos y por supuesto sus ex amigos no están en esa lista después de la forma en la que lo trataron. Santana trató de apoyar a Blaine de algún modo.

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Yo también amo esta historia :3 Definitivamente Blaine ama a su hijo y por el está dispuesto a todo.

**_* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Lamentablemente ellos reaccionaron a lo tonto y no se molestaron en preguntarle a Blaine que había pasado.

_**-o-o-o-**_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: _Les recuerdo que la historia se desarrolla en el año 2018._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**"****Una Vida Dura"**

* * *

_._

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_Enero del 2017_**

\- Así que conocí a este chico. Su nombre es Alexander y creo que vamos a vivir juntos.

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió Rachel.

\- Hummel, sinceramente es la peor idea que he oído nunca. Acabas de conocer al tipo y vas a vivir con él. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando tú y Blaine vivieron juntos? Quiero decir, honestamente – Santana hizo una pausa, rodando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que Kurt la estaba viendo. Nadie hablaba de Blaine, no si no querían ver un lado de Kurt triste o molesto.

Blaine era el tópico al que nadie se refería, seguía siendo un tema delicado a los ojos de todos, sobre todo con la gran cantidad de culpa que ellos sentían al pensar acerca de su partida y las razones detrás de ésta. Ninguno de ellos había sido un buen amigo con él, y finalmente se cansó, empacó y se fue.

Habían pasado varios años desde que alguien lo vio, pero Santana sabía que Kurt todavía preguntaba y pensaba en él de vez en cuando, y ese de vez en cuando, de hecho significaba siempre. Sin embargo, sin querer entrometerse con los sentimientos de su amigo, ella mantuvo la boca cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, dejando que viva en su pequeño y extraño mundo con las consecuencias de sus acciones. – Muy bien, cuéntame acerca de este tipo.

\- Bueno, lo conocí en una fiesta de Vogue y nos llevamos bien. Él es muy lindo, tiene un buen cuerpo y es bastante agradable también. Oh, y él es... mmm, tiene un paquete grande, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rachel chilló, pero Santana la calló disgustada por siquiera oír hablar de eso antes de que llegara la comida. No era como si no hubiera escuchado lo suficiente acerca de la vida sexual de Kurt. Desde lo ocurrido con Blaine, el ojiazul se volvió un poco desenfrenado tratando de "sentir algo", según el entendimiento de Rachel, pero aún así, sólo el tema la hacía marear a la morena. No le importaba la vida sexual de su amigo, especialmente cuando ella no tenía ninguna hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a casarte con este chico o algo así? – Su comentario fue hecho al azar y realmente no pensaba que el castaño había escuchado ya que estaba demasiado ocupado hablando sobre este compañero Alexander, su bonito departamento y la gran cuenta bancaria. Sin embargo, cuando el castaño la miró con una expresión de dolor, ella frunció el ceño – Está bien, honestamente, han pasado años Kurt.

\- No sé Santana. Estamos tomando las cosas con calma ahora.

\- Sí, claro, porque mudarte con un tipo después de tener una noche salvaje de sexo mientras estabas borracho en una fiesta, es tomar las cosas con calma – dijo con sarcasmo la latina.

\- Pero tal vez algún día va a pasar algo. Ya veremos – contestó sin muchos ánimos y miró su dedo en el que una vez tuvo un anillo que todo el mundo sabía que mantenía escondido en el cajón de su ropa interior. Había sido la única cosa que Blaine dejó encima de la cómoda de su habitación, como si llevarlo con él hubiera sido más doloroso todavía.

Cuando Sam descubrió que Blaine se había ido, fue al departamento de sus amigos y le tiró a Kurt el anillo en la cara, gritando y volviéndose loco porque su mejor amigo se había ido. Kurt cogió el anillo del piso aprisionándolo en su mano y lo sostuvo contra su corazón, negando con la cabeza varias veces antes de salir corriendo a llamar a Blaine.

El anillo había estado en su poder desde entonces.

\- Así que cuando ustedes dos se comprometan, ¿finalmente vas a empeñar el anillo que Anderson te dio o vas a mantenerlo guardado por los viejos tiempos? - Santana sabía que su burla hería a Kurt aún más, pero ella estaba harta de todo este asunto, igual que de sus amigos que trataban al ojiazul con cuidado y lo llenaban de mimos a pesar de lo que hizo. A veces se sentía mal por las cosas que le decía, pues amaba a Kurt como a un hermano, sin embargo le daba asco toda la situación y como él era tratado por los demás con demasiada sutileza.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y agarró su copa de vino - No sé qué voy a hacer con ese anillo si alguna vez me vuelvo a comprometer, pero no voy a pensar en ello ahora. En este momento voy a alistar mis cosas para irme a vivir con Alex y ya veremos que sucede después.

Mientras sorbía su vino, Rachel brindó por la buena suerte de su amigo y Santana se bebió su vaso de un sólo golpe, agotada de toda esta situación de mierda y lo único que quería era beber una y otra vez hasta olvidarse de todo.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

.

Ya era tarde cuando las chicas y Kurt finalmente estuvieron frente del edificio de departamentos de Rachel. Kurt despertó unos minutos antes de que llegaran, por lo que iba con nostalgia mirando por la ventana y Santana lo observaba desde su lugar en el asiento de atrás, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

Sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo su anillo de compromiso e iba deslizándolo dentro y fuera de su dedo de forma inconsciente, como si usarlo era una carga y se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con Blaine, aunque estaba segura de que así era.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Blaine cuando fuiste a hablar con él? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Aparte del hecho de que me maldijo y exigió que me fuera. No, nada en realidad. Ese chico es la persona más amargada que he conocido, déjame decirte. Se podría pensar que la paternidad lo mantendría como alguien suave y dulce, pero no lo es en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Mencionó a Landon?

\- No, pero tiene una foto de él en su camerino. Es lindo y es totalmente tu hijo. El niño no podía haber sido más Anderson-Hummel así lo hubiese intentado.

Rachel hizo un sonido suave de arrullo y Kurt sonrió con tristeza, mirando hacia atrás por la ventana nuevamente.

\- Él es adorable. No puedo creer que esté tan grande – musitó el ojiazul.

\- Bueno, han pasado unos años Kurt. Si Blaine estaba a pocos meses de embarazo cuando rompieron, Landon debería tener tres, ¿no? Así que ya es un niño grande y pronto va a empezar a ir al preescolar. ¡Qué locura! – divagó Rachel y Santana suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras su amiga hablaba.

Dios, ella amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, pero era realmente difícil sentirse mal por él en esta situación cuando puso juntas todas las piezas, desde los últimos años hasta ese momento. Sólo con ver a Blaine esa noche la hizo sentir como una mierda completa porque sabía lo difícil que había sido para su madre hacer lo que Blaine hace noche tras noche. Obviamente había estado en un mal lugar y las cosas debieron ser terribles para el chico de ojos color miel antes de ir allí porque Blaine Anderson nunca había sido el tipo de persona que estaría en un club como ese, a menos que fuera para el disfrute personal, como cuando fue a Scandals con Kurt, claro que ese lugar no se le comparaba en lo absoluto, lo otro sólo era un bar.

Trabajar en un lugar como ese no era algo que nadie hubiera imaginado para Blaine, todos veían su futuro en Broadway o cualquier cosa relacionada al espectáculo, incluso la enseñanza parecía la mejor apuesta en ese entonces, pero de pronto su vida se puso al revés y ahora él estaba bailando por unos dólares para que él y su hijo no estuvieran en las calles.

Aún pensando en lo que vio esa noche, Santana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos completamente y no se había dado cuenta de lo que Kurt y Rachel estaban hablando cuando llegaron al parqueadero del complejo de la castaña. Los dos comenzaron a charlar a mil por hora antes de que bajaran del auto estacionado y Santana rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para encontrarse nada menos que con el ex mejor amigo de Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans.

* * *

.

\- ¿_Sombra_?

\- ¿Sí? – susurró Blaine levantándose de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado. Santana lo había dejado solo hace casi una hora, pero él apenas se movió de ese lugar, se había quedado ahí sin ánimos de nada mientras el resto de sus compañeros iban y venían haciendo shows y sirviendo mesas.

Él sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Vinny fuera a buscarlo por no estar trabajando, pero para su sorpresa no era Vinny sino Brandi quien fue por él.

\- Tienes un cliente en la sala cebra – dijo la mujer con la mayor suavidad posible y Blaine suspiró, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo antes de que la siguiera entre el mar de personas. Los fans asiduos de _Sombra _aplaudieron cuando lo vieron salir de detrás del escenario y él asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, sonriendo fingidamente mientras caminaba por las multitudes y llegaba de nuevo a la habitación en la que él y Kurt estuvieron charlando.

\- El cliente solicitó que pongas la canción "Bump 'n Grind" de R. Kelly.

El color desapareció de las mejillas de Blaine y tragó saliva con esfuerzo, su estómago se revolvió cuando se detuvieron fuera de una sala que para él era muy familiar. Sabía quién era ese cliente, él siempre pedía esa canción de R. Kelly cada vez que iba para que el ojimiel le bailara y le hiciera un trabajo manual.

Según el cliente, esa era la canción de ellos dos, y saber quién iba a estar detrás de esas puertas le erizó la piel por completo al moreno. Tomando una respiración profunda trató de tranquilizarse, cambió el gesto de su rostro a uno seductor y abrió la puerta, su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando el cliente se sentó delante de él con una sonrisa morbosa.

\- Ha pasado algo de tiempo, ¿no es así _mejillas dulces_?

Así no hubiera visto su rostro lo habría reconocido, sólo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba así y sabía que lo que iba a pasar en esa sala sería terrible.

* * *

.

\- ¿Necesitas que me quede más tiempo? – preguntó Avery cuando Blaine entró al departamento.

\- Puedes irte si quieres. Pasas de pie todo el tiempo en tu trabajo y luego vienes a cuidar a Landon y aunque me gustaría hacer que te quedes aquí más tiempo, sé que necesitas dormir un poco antes de regresar al hospital – contestó el ojimiel dejando caer su bolsa de lona junto a la pila de zapatos que estaban en el suelo en la sala, suspirando una vez que la bolsa pesada ya no estaba en su hombro.

Avery estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras estudiaba la postura de su amigo. Tan pronto como Blaine entró por la puerta, ella supo que tuvo una mala noche en el trabajo y aunque quería hablar con él al respecto, sabía que cuando eso le pasaba, a él no le gustaba tocar el tema durante un tiempo.

\- Está bien, Landon está profundamente dormido, pero tienes que saber que le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó alterado.

\- Bueno, él vomitó. No sé si fue algo que comió o si simplemente sentía demasiado calor, porque fue lo que mencionó, pero no tiene fiebre ni nada, así que estoy pensando que tal vez fue porque estuvo corriendo demasiado, sin embargo me gustaría que mantengas un ojo sobre él y si algo pasa me llames enseguida.

Blaine asintió con los labios apretados mientras miraba por el pasillo hasta donde estaba la habitación de Landon. Avery lo miraba tristemente y le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo antes de tomar su bolso y ponerse los zapatos. Con una despedida tranquila, besó a Blaine en la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño cuando olió el fuerte aroma de jabón en su piel.

No era que tuviera algo en contra de que su amigo sea limpio, pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir cuando el moreno llegaba a casa oliendo a jabón, y eso a ella le rompía el corazón.

\- Vamos a conversar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y no acepto una negativa como respuesta. Te quiero Blaine.

\- Yo también te quiero Aves. Gracias por cuidar a Landon esta noche.

\- Nunca es un problema. Yo lo quiero. Buenas noches B. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Una vez que Avery salió, Blaine cerró con llave la puerta, recostándose contra la madera pesada mientras cerraba los ojos y rezaba porque el espantoso dolor de cabeza que tenía se desvaneciera. Había sido una noche larga, una de los más duras que había tenido en un tiempo y estaba seguro de que era debido a la ridícula cantidad de cosas locas que ocurrieron en su vida en los últimos días.

Hace apenas unas horas, tuvo que enfrentarse a Kurt y a Santana y ahora temía que Rachel y Mercedes se presentaran también sólo para mortificarlo. Honestamente, no le importaba ver a ninguno de ellos de nuevo. Él no los necesitaba más. Hace años, cuando estaba esperando a su bebé y se encontraba solo y lejos de sus amigos, a veces quería correr donde ellos porque los extrañaba. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban de vuelta en su vida, aunque fuera sólo por unos días, quería que se fueran.

Bostezó y se dirigió por el pasillo a oscuras entrando silenciosamente en la habitación de Landon para encontrar a su pequeño niño acurrucado en una pequeña bola su cama. Verlo así y saber que no se sentía bien rompía el corazón de Blaine.

Avanzó de puntillas hasta la pequeña cama de su hijo, en silencio se arrodilló junto a él, acarició suavemente el cabello rizado de Landon y tocó sus mejillas redonditas. La piel del niño estaba fresca por suerte, así que tal vez no era un resfriado como temía, pero se aseguraría de mantener un ojo sobre él, así que sabía que no dormiría, pero no le importaba. Se agachó y tomó a su hijo en brazos llevándolo cuidadosamente por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde lo depositó suavemente en su cama gigante y se fue a poner ropa limpia.

Mientras se cambiaba, trataba de ignorar las huellas dactilares enrojecidas que cubrían sus huesos de la cadera, así como el enrojecimiento en forma de la palma de una mano que marcaba su trasero. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo avergonzado que estaba por estar cubierto de marcas como esas. Cuando empezó a bailar, pensó que el trabajo no sería tan difícil, pero a medida que pasaron los años, las cosas cambiaron y ahora estaba atrapado haciendo cosas que nunca se imaginó que haría.

Esas malditas marcas en su piel eran constantes recordatorios de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado. Las náuseas se apoderaron de él y necesitaba cubrir su cuerpo rápidamente, así que se puso un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta antes de enojarse más consigo mismo.

Mientras lanzaba su ropa en el cesto, Landon se quejó, moviendo sus piernitas y dándose la vuelta a la vez que empezó a sollozar en sueños.

\- Oh, cariño – Blaine murmuró mientras corría por la habitación para meterse en la cama junto su hijo, acurrucándose contra él. El niño se quejó de nuevo, sus pequeñas manos apretaron la camiseta de su papá.

\- ¿Te sientes mal bebé?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño? ¿Vas a vomitar?

\- No – Su voz sonaba tan débil y quebrada que hizo que las lágrimas que el ojimiel había estado reteniendo salieran y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Curvó su cuerpo alrededor del de Landon y empezó a cantar la canción favorita de su hijo, aquella que solía cantarle cuando era un recién nacido y padecía de muchos cólicos.

_"You are the sunshine of my life…"_

* * *

.

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_Octubre 2016_**

El mercado estaba lleno en su totalidad, cientos de personas caminaban por los puestos en busca de las mejores frutas y verduras de otoño. Blaine caminaba entre las multitudes agarrando con fuerza el cochecito de Landon mientras luchaba por cruzar a través del molesto grupo de personas que se detuvieron a hablar delante de él. Estaba cansado, agotado por haber trabajado tan tarde la noche anterior, pero esa mañana era el último día que el mercado estaría abierto, por lo que quería conseguir lo que pudiera mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

\- Disculpe, lo siento – dijo luego de empujar el cohecito de una familia que estaba observando las calabazas. Por un momento él estudió las verduras en la bandeja y luego escogió un par y empezó a comprobar su madurez antes de que entregarlas al vendedor y pagar por su compra.

Landon, que había estado durmiendo en su coche, de repente gritó, haciendo que Blaine saltara mientras tomaba la bolsa con las verduras que le entregaba el vendedor. Al mirar hacia abajo, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio un par de ojos verdes muy familiares mirándolo.

\- No sabía que eras papá.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza mientras miraba al hombre que actualmente estaba de rodillas contemplando a su hijo. Era su peor pesadilla que alguien del trabajo, ya sea un cliente o un compañero de baile, se enteraran de Landon. Siempre había tenido miedo de eso y pensaba que sería terrible encontrarse con un cliente en cualquier lugar, pero ahora, al ver a uno de sus clientes habituales, el mismo que él nunca jamás quería ver fuera del trabajo balbuceando a su hijo, quería vomitar.

Al sentir su nerviosismo, el hombre dio un paso atrás sonriendo a Blaine antes de que señalara con su dedo hacia un lugar tranquilo del mercado en el que uno de los vendedores ya se había ido. Blaine lo miró y luego siguió, apretando los dedos firmemente en el cochecito de Landon, quien había empezado a cantar y observar como su papá lo empujaba a través de la multitud de personas. Una vez que estuvieron más lejos del grupo, el hombre se volvió y ofreció Blaine una sonrisa sincera, mirando nuevamente al pequeño.

\- ¿Es por esto que bailas?

Con los dientes apretados Blaine respondió – Sí.

\- Él es un encanto. Puedo ver por qué haces lo que haces. Ser padre es duro.

\- ¿Tú..?

\- Tengo mis propios hijos, aunque están grandes ahora - El hombre sonrió de nuevo y luego volvió a mirar a Blaine - ¿Haces suficiente dinero?

\- Hago lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

\- Pero, ¿haces lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente?

\- No veo cómo eso sea asunto tuyo - respondió entre dientes, ahora cada vez más cansado de la persona que tenía delante. Un minuto estaba disfrutando de un día con su hijo de la compra de alimentos para la cena y al siguiente estaba siendo incómodamente interrogado por uno de sus clientes frecuentes sobre su vida personal. Ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que… tienes un hijo pequeño. Él va a seguir creciendo y a medida que los niños crecen todas sus cosas son más costosas. Así que probablemente podrías ganar un poco más de dinero.

\- No creo.

\- Eres un buen bailarín, chico tienes talento y eres realmente muy bueno con las manos… Me puedo imaginar lo bien que lo harías con otras partes de tu cuerpo – El hombre miró a Blaine de arriba abajo, percatándose de que usaba un par de jeans, una camiseta y una chaqueta encima.

\- Si te decidieras a hacer más cosas en el club, te garantizo que la gente pagaría mucho dinero por alguien como tú. Yo definitivamente sé que lo haría – Dio un paso al frente invadiendo el espacio personal de Blaine mientras le acarició el brazo y su sonrisa se volvió más grande al darse cuenta como el ojimiel se tensó bajo su tacto. - Piensa en ello bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de decir eso, el hombre se alejó, dejando a un Blaine nervioso y temblando con los nudillos blancos por el fuerte agarre en el cochecito de Landon. El bebé se rió, agitando su diminuta mano como el hombre se dio la vuelta para despedirse de ellos. Una vez que se fue, Blaine se limpió las lágrimas de la esquina de sus ojos, un miedo escalofriante recorría sus huesos al pensar sobre las proposiciones sexuales de ese sujeto frente a su propio hijo.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

.

\- Vamos, Lan, tengo que ponerte tu chaqueta. Sube los brazos. El niño se quejó y arrimó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras éste trataba de deslizar el abrigo. Blaine besó la cabeza caliente de Landon mientras lo levantaba y lo ponía sobre la mesa de la cocina – Vamos bebé, deja que papá te ponga el abrigo para que podamos irnos. Cuanto más rápido lleguemos allí, más rápido te sentirás mejor.

Landon finalmente obedeció, levantando sus bracitos en el aire para que Blaine pudiera terminar de vestirlo. Cargó a su niño enfermo apoyándolo en su cadera mientras agarraba cualquier otra cosa que necesitaba llevar a la clínica con él. Empezó a verificar que llevaba la billetera, el celular, las llaves y el perro Margaret Thatcher, entonces salió del apartamento, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia abajo hasta el coche.

El aire de la mañana era frío y sentía la brisa sobre su piel tornándola helada en segundos, lo que hizo que Blaine se preocupara más cuando su hijo colocó su frente contra su cuello y notó que estaba más caliente todavía.

\- Estarás bien cariño. Papi te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor – Con una mano abrió la puerta del auto y colocó cuidadosamente a Landon en su silla, se aseguró de ponerle el cinturón y luego se subió en el asiento del conductor para comenzar el largo viaje al pediatra.

Desde que se cambió de su antiguo barrio feo a este que era más bonito, el viaje hacia el pediatra era demasiado largo. No había cambiado de médico porque era muy bueno, pero con la enfermedad de Landon, sabía que definitivamente debía encontrar a alguien que estuviera más cerca.

\- ¿Estás bien Lan? – Preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor para ver cómo seguía su hijo a lo largo del recorrido. El niño abrió los ojos cansados haciendo una mueca, su piel estaba pálida y las mejillas rojas de la fiebre. La vista rompió el corazón de Blaine.

\- Vamos a ir a ver a la tía Avery y su amigo Bob, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar mejor – No se atrevió a decir la palabra médico porque sabía que su hijo entraba en crisis cuando escuchaba esa palabra, por lo que llamaba al doctor por su primer nombre.

Avery ya estaba en la clínica esperando por ellos. Después de que Blaine la llamó esa mañana, ella se ofreció a acompañarlo para asegurarse de que lo que Landon tenía no era grave. Honestamente, Avery pensaba que era un virus estomacal de 24 horas o un resfriado, pero Blaine en toda su gloria paternal estaba preocupado por algo más que eso. Así que cuando se despertó esa mañana y sintió que su hijo se acurrucó contra él sintiéndose como un calentador portátil, de inmediato tomó la decisión de llevar a Landon al médico.

\- Ya casi llegamos amiguito - Dijo en voz baja cuando el pequeño se quejó una vez más, sollozando con su voz suave porque le dolía el estómago. – Sólo un minuto más cariño – El ojimiel podía ver la clínica más adelante cuando dio una vuelta por la calle, pero justo antes de que pudiera entrar en el estacionamiento, Landon gritó y luego vomitó, sollozando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

\- Oh, cariño – Blaine murmuro, se estacionó rápidamente y saltó hacia el asiento trasero. Avery estaba saliendo del edificio y corrió al ver que algo pasaba.

\- ¿Acaba de hacer eso?

\- Sí. Yo iba a entrar aquí cuando empezó a vomitar. Tranquilo cariño - le limpió la boca con algunas toallitas para bebés, mientras su amiga lo desabrochaba del asiento. Cuando su hijo estuvo limpió en su mayoría, Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevó a la clínica acompañado de Avery para poder explicar al médico todo lo que ocurrió con Landon en las últimas 24 horas.

Más de una hora después, la pequeña familia (Avery incluida), salió de la clínica con diversas recetas y una orden para que Landon permaneciera en cama durante dos días. Él lamentablemente tenía un fuerte resfriado y el médico quería que descansara lo más que pudiera para que no se fuera a sentir peor.

Suspirando, Blaine abrochó al niño que iba adormitado en su silla y luego se despidió de Avery prometiendo llamarla más tarde si se producían cambios en la temperatura o la conducta de su pequeño.

Blaine estaba sentado en su auto con el pecho agitado mientras luchaba por respirar despacio. Se sentía como si todo le caía a la vez, sobre todo en un corto período de tiempo.

El trabajo era duro, sobre todo cuando ese hombre al que tanto detestaba aparecía en la sala cebra, dejar a Landon por mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que no iban a tener ningún problema de dinero era muy duro, y como si fuera poco, la última semana fue probablemente una de las peores que Blaine había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su auto se dañó hace unas semanas, así que Avery lo llevaba a trabajar cuando podía, le acababan de entregar el auto y las facturas fueron mucho más altas de lo que se había imaginado.

También Kurt y sus amigas llegaron y empezaron a molestarlo, por lo que sus nervios se dispararon… y ahora estaba lo de Landon. Era como si no pudiera tomar un descanso, como si la vida pensaba que sería lindo joderlo por un rato hasta que por fin se quebrara.

Y, oh Dios, estaba tan cerca de romperse. Tan jodidamente cerca.

.

.

**IMAGEN:**_ (__http:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/6d/c5/41/6dc541c541ee1bd91dff9b9a82ea4024).jpg_

**_* Quiten los paréntesis *_**


	9. Cap 8: Nuevos Encuentros

***** _**Emily Tobar Patiño**_ El pobre de Blaine ha padecido tanto y sigue pasando por cosas difíciles =( Ya tienen que llegarle cosas buenas porque realmente las merece. Aquí un capítulo para tu lectura nocturna ;)

*** **_**Domi Criss Colfer**_ Muchas gracias Domi =) Es muy triste y duro lo que ha vivido Blaine. Landon tiene un fuerte resfriado, pero va a estar bien ;)

Ese hombre debería llevárselo el huracán para que lo deje en paz, porque es un desgraciado que abusa de que Blaine necesita su trabajo.

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para darles una buena traducción. ¡Gracias infinitas! Un abrazo gigante y muchos besos.

***** _**jeny**_ Kurt tiene que trabajar mucho para lograr conseguir algo.

***** _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Gracias! Es una linda historia aunque muy fuerte. Blaine y Landon son divinos.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine sólo ve la vida en blanco y negro, hace mucho que dejó de tener color para él ='( Han sido desgracias y situaciones difíciles una tras otras y siente que ya no puede más... Y todo lo que le falta todavía por afrontar...

Lamentablemente Landon se enfermó y eso es una angustia más ya que sólo cuenta con Avery y Cooper en algunas ocasiones, pero son pocas.

Kurt tiene que luchar mucho si realmente se quiere acercar a Blaine y a Landon y tratar de hacer algo por ellos, porque sólo quejándose y lamentándose no va a lograr nada.

Ese cliente es la pesadilla del pobre Blaine y aparece con sus perversiones cada vez y cuando complicándole más la vida, ya que abusa de la situación y no deja en paz a Blaine haciendo su trabajo aún más difícil.

Santana tiene demasiados remordimientos por todo lo que pasó y le duele que Blaine tenga que bailar por dinero porque sabe lo que es eso por su mamá. Sam llega a complicarle también la vida. Cada uno de ellos apareciendo en la vida del ojimiel sólo le produce dolores de cabeza.  
Besos y abrazos.

** * _brendaledesma33_** Totalmente de acuerdo, Blaine merece que la felicidad llegue a su vida, ya ha pasado por mucho.

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** Lo es indiscutiblemente y se va a ir poniendo más fuerte :S Blaine la ha batallado muy duro.

Ese hombre es un absoluto pervertido que se aprovecha de que Blaine necesita el trabajo =( No, no se acuesta ni con ese cliente ni con nadie, sólo hace trabajos manuales.

Gracias a ti por leer y apoyar!

*** **_**Knuth Archambault**_ Me encanta que te encante =) Muchas gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras. Me hace feliz saberlo realmente. Besos y abrazos.

*** **_**Michie S Black S**_ ¡Me alegra saberlo! A Blaine "le llueve sobre mojado". Kurt tiene mucho que arreglar ahí y no será fácil.

La versión en inglés tiene 20 capítulos, pero son demasiado largos, así que los he dividido a la mitad (y siguen siendo largos), por lo tanto serán el doble de capítulos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"****Nuevos Encuentros"**

* * *

.

Con una respiración temblorosa Blaine salió del parqueadero de la clínica y empezó el largo viaje de vuelta a casa, las manos le temblaban mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura hasta que estuviera seguro en la intimidad de su departamento.

Luego de conducir por una hora, estaba en el ascensor de su edificio con Landon profundamente dormido en su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que el ascensor se detuviera y pudiera llevar a su hijo enfermo a casa, acurrucarse en la cama con él y quedarse dormido a su lado, ignorando al resto del mundo que le rodea.

Cuando el ascensor sonó, exhaló y salió apretando su agarre en Lan con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de sacar sus llaves para abrir la puerta. No fue hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de su departamento que se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie delante de la puerta, era una persona alta, de cabello claro y que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

\- Blaine.

\- No, yo no puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo. ¡Vete Sam!

\- ¿Estás tú…

\- ¡Mi hijo está enfermo! No voy a entretenerte o escuchar tus disculpas o lo que sea para lo que estés aquí. ¡Por favor, sólo muévete! ¡No puedo lidiar con esto!

Sam se apartó de la puerta, observando atentamente a su ex mejor amigo empujándolo para poder abrir la puerta. Las manos del ojimiel temblaban mientras trataba de introducir la llave en la cerradura, en el otro brazo sostenía todo el peso de su hijo, quien estaba completamente dormido en su pecho. Las lágrimas brotaron de aquellos ojos color miel, maldiciones eran susurradas de sus labios mientras seguía luchando por meter la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¿Necesitas ayu…

\- ¡YO NO NECESITO NADA DE TI! – Blaine explotó, gruñendo cuando el llavero se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Landon se retorció en sus brazos sollozando cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por el grito de su padre – Lo siento bebé. Papá lo siente. Te llevaré al interior en un segundo, espera – frotó la mano ahora libre contra la espalda de Landon, Blaine negó con la cabeza y volvió a gruñir antes de empezar a tratar de ponerse de rodillas con el fin de recoger sus llaves.

Sam estaba a dos pasos delante de él sin embargo y ya tenía el llavero en sus manos y empezó a buscar entre ellas la que había visto al moreno tratar de introducir previamente. Con un triste suspiro deslizó la llave en el cerrojo y lo giró esperando hasta que Blaine le indicó cual era la otra llave para el pomo de la puerta. Una vez que estuvo abierta, Sam le entregó a su antiguo amigo el llavero y observó como el hombre se deslizó dentro del lugar pateando la puerta y ésta se cerró detrás de él.

Antes de que la puerta se estrellara completamente, Sam pudo oír la respiración agitada de su amigo que rompió con un sollozo y su corazón le dolió más ya que lamentaba alterarlo tanto.

* * *

.

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_Diciembre del 2014_**

Landon gritó, su pequeño rostro se arrugó y las mejillas se enrojecieron mientras lloraba por un nuevo cambio de pañal. Para ser un ser humano tan pequeño, el chico tenía pulmones que podrían competir con los más grandes cantantes de ópera, lo que hacía a Blaine preguntarse a veces si su hijo crecería para ser un artista como lo eran sus dos padres. Aunque en la actualidad Blaine no había cantado nada.

Era un padre primerizo, estaba solo en una gran ciudad, claro que vivía con Cooper, pero por el momento su hermano todavía estaba filmando algo en Chicago y ni siquiera había estado en casa para conocer a su sobrino, por lo que durante los últimos meses Blaine había estado haciendo todo solo. Landon tenía un poco más de un mes de edad ahora, habiendo nacido pocos días antes de Halloween, y mientras la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Blaine no tenía ganas de celebrarla. Especialmente desde que estaba tan malditamente cansado.

El agotamiento sangraba a través de sus huesos. Sus días y noches los pasaba cargando a su hijo recién nacido que estaba enfermo, llorando junto con el bebé cuando éste gritaba debido a sus problemas de estómago y el hecho de que tenía los más espantosos cólicos. El tiempo pareció fundirse, las horas, días y semanas transcurrían y para cuando el pequeño tuvo un mes de edad, Blaine había olvidado por completo qué día era.

Él mismo todavía estaba sanando desde el nacimiento de su bebé, la cicatriz que estaba en su vientre se estaba curando muy bien pero le producía mucho dolor por el esfuerzo excesivo que significaba ser un padre soltero. Él ni siquiera tenía a alguien que le ayudara a cuidar a Landon mientras se bañaba o comía.

Cada vez que tenía que hacer algo, ponía a su hijo en el portabebés que ataba a su cuerpo para poder llevarlo a donde tenía que ir. O cuando el dolor de la herida era mucho, apoyaba a Landon contra su pecho mientras trataba de hacer la cena o lo que fuera que tuviese en ese momento.

Otro grito que provenía de debajo de él hizo que Blaine bajara la mirada y suspirara cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo todavía estaba esperando que lo cambie. Se aseguró de que su bebé estuviera completamente limpio y seco y le puso el pañal nuevo. Se lavó rápidamente las manos antes de tomar a Landon y salir del baño público para regresar a la tienda.

Estaba casi fuera cuando se tropezó con una mujer y se disculpó mientras se tambaleaba, apretando su agarre sobre Landon. La mujer también se disculpó mientras levantó la cabeza para ver contra quien se estrelló y fue entonces cuando se reconocieron.

\- ¿Enfermera Avery?

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Blaine, ¡qué alegría verte! Oh, oh Dios mío, y Landon ha crecido tanto. ¡Está precioso! – La mujer comenzó a arrullar al bebé y Blaine sonrió, bajando los brazos un poco para permitir que ella pueda mirarlo mejor. Cuando le preguntó si podía cargarlo, el ojimiel se lo entregó con mucho gusto, recordando lo gentil y amable que fue con él y con Landon cuando era su enfermera en el hospital.

Mientras Avery sostenía al bebé, le preguntó al ojimiel acerca de cómo había sido el primer mes, frunciendo el ceño cuando su ex paciente se puso tenso y apenas si pronunció una palabra. Pasó los dedos por los diminutos rizos que decoraban la cabeza del pequeño y cuando comentó sobre ellos, no podía dejar de notar lo triste que el moreno lucía mientras miraba a su hijo – ¿Está todo bien, Blaine?

Le tomó un segundo, como si estuviera pensando en decir algo, pero finalmente se rompió, hablándole de lo duro que todo había sido y cómo lo estaba haciendo todo por su cuenta. En el momento en que terminó de contarle sus penas, ella lo arrastró a la cafetería al otro lado de la tienda, lo ayudó a sentarse y ella se sentó frente a él. – Dime todo – le dijo con voz suave y Blaine le contó desde el principio, le habló de su ex prometido y su ruptura y cómo se enteró de su embarazo justo antes de irse. En el momento en que hablaba de eso, lloró por estar avergonzado de desahogarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero la chica frente a él sólo le tomó la mano y le prometió que lo iba a ayudar.

Había cuidado de él en el hospital y lo ayudó cuando lo necesitó. Le dijo que podrían ser amigos, los mejores amigos. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se convirtieron en eso.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

.

_\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Avery? No puedo trabajar esta noche y ellos siguen apareciendo por todas partes._

_\- ¿Les dijiste que vas a llamar a la policía?_

_\- Se lo dije a Kurt. Los otros simplemente aparecen en el club y esperan que yo hable con ellos. Y no es como si yo sólo pudiera echarlos. Conseguí que Vinny sacara a Kurt la otra noche, pero no va a continuar haciendo eso, él piensa que significa pérdida para el negocio._

Blaine suspiró sosteniendo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras metía la mano en el gabinete de la cocina sacando lo que necesitaba para la sopa que estaba haciendo. Podía oír a su amiga gruñendo del otro lado de la línea y él sabía que ella estaba pensando en algo, tal vez trazando un plan para ayudarlo. - _¿Aves?_

_\- No voy a ser capaz de hacer ninguna cosa ya que tengo un turno esta noche, pero puedo ir mañana después del trabajo y permanecer contigo por si alguien vuelve a aparecer. Voy a cuidar a Lan si es que Cooper no puede y en caso de que sí pueda, entonces voy a pasar el rato contigo en el club, y si esos pendejos aparecen van a tener que enfrentarse a mí primero._

_\- No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, Aves. Tú has estado trabajando muy duro y nunca duermes._

_\- Tampoco tú._

_\- Nuestras vidas son completamente diferentes. Tú no duermes porque eres una enfermera y ayudas a las personas. Yo no duermo porque…_

_\- Eres un padre que tiene un hijo al que cuidar._

_\- Eso no es…_

_\- Tú sabes que es verdad y eso incluye todo lo que haces por Landon así como el trabajo y todo lo demás, así que no argumentes. Te llamaré una vez que termine mi turno y luego voy a verte, ¿de acuerdo? Guárdame un poco de sopa._

_\- Puedo hacer eso_ – Blaine sonrió ligeramente, se despidió de su amiga, puso el teléfono en el mostrador y volvió a agitar los ingredientes para la sopa que estaba haciendo para su hijo enfermo.

Landon estaba a varios metros de distancia en la otra habitación, acurrucado en una bola en el sofá mientras veía dibujos animados, sus brazos alrededor de su perro Margaret Thatcher. La fiebre había bajado un poco y su apetito parecía estar de vuelta, por lo que Blaine le estaba haciendo un poco de sopa que esperaba que su niño pudiera comer.

\- Hey Lan, ¿necesitas más jugo?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, por lo que avanzó hacia la sala de estar, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo se había quedado dormido con la cabeza hacia un lado mientras babeaba por toda la almohada. Se inclinó, puso las mantas sobre el niño y besó su cabello antes de ir a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena. Mientras cortaba las zanahorias y el apio dejó que su mente divague de nuevo a horas atrás, cuando vio a Sam de pie delante de su puerta. Había sido un shock en el momento, y sintió un poco de miedo al ver a su ex mejor amigo en L.A. años después de que le dio la espalda.

En ese momento quería enloquecer y echarlo al igual que lo hizo con Kurt y Santana, pero con Landon estando enfermo y todo lo que pesaba sobre él últimamente, lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a Sam que se apartara de su camino. Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

Por supuesto, ahora sabiendo que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba en Los Ángeles, por alguna razón hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su piel, porque ahora estarían en todas partes con ganas de hablar o pedir disculpas o algo que a Blaine le podría importar menos. Ya lo había hecho tan bien en los últimos tres años sin ellos, así que ¿qué les hizo pensar que él los necesita ahora?

Gruñendo cogió las verduras picadas y las arrojó en la olla hirviendo, aventando la tapa poco después, apoyó su cuerpo en el mostrador mientras miraba a su teléfono.

Con el paso de las horas tendría que llamar a Vinny y decirle que no iba a ir, pero en ese momento, todo lo que realmente quería hacer era mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda, llevarse a su hijo, y salirse de control otra vez. No le importaba, ya no. Él sólo quería estar solo. Era más fácil de esa manera. Cada vez que estuvieron sólo Landon y él (y de vez en cuando Avery), las cosas eran más fáciles. No tenía que pensar en cómo falló en mantener a sus amigos y a un novio en casa, como todo el mundo lo odiaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir sin luchar.

Podría estar perdido en su propio mundo haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien cuidado. Ahora tenía esta nube oscura cerniéndose sobre él que era la posibilidad de que Kurt corriera a casa de su novio, a quien Blaine se imaginaba como un poderoso abogado, y que los dos tratarían de obtener la custodia de Landon y ganarían porque irían a los tribunales diciendo que él era un padre terrible que se desnudaba y les hacía trabajos manuales a hombres al azar.

Entonces él perdería la custodia y no tendría nada por qué vivir nunca más y… "_detente", _se dijo así mismo y sacudió la cabeza, apartándose del mostrador mientras iba a revolver el contenido de la olla hirviendo en la estufa. Sus entrañas todavía estaban siendo arrancadas en su interior, el estómago lo tenía revuelto mientras pensaba en lo que había en el futuro de él y su hijo ahora que todo el viejo equipo de Nueva York sabía acerca de ellos. Algún día pronto las cosas se desmoronarían una vez más, como siempre lo hacían, como sucedió en New York. Pero cuando el momento llegara, Blaine lucharía para mantener a su hijo seguro y con él, no importa qué. Disculpas o no, él no se iba a ir sin dar pelea. No cuando se trataba de Landon, no cuando se trataba de proteger una de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Estoy en mi camino, bebé, espera. Papá está en camino.

* * *

.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su café humeante y dirigió su atención hacia fuera a donde la multitud de personas deambulaban por la ciudad, tanto turistas como nativos del lugar, que temblaban en el último día frío de febrero. Para él no estaba tan frío, teniendo en cuenta que había vivido en New York desde hace años y en Ohio durante una década más antes que eso, pero era divertido ver a los californianos enloqueciendo por algo que estaba muy por encima de la congelación.

\- ¿Hay alguien sentado aquí? – Una voz preguntó a su izquierda y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo y rodando los ojos cuando notó que Sam estaba de pie frente a él.

\- Nop. Estoy tomando un café yo solo. ¡Vaya, qué perdedor!, ¿verdad?

\- El mayor – bromeó Sam, dejándose caer en su asiento con una rabieta. Ahora que tenía a alguien con quien hablar, Kurt se alejó de la ventana y miró a Sam, riendo cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía un café con hielo y un plato lleno de galletas.

\- ¿No hay sesiones de fotos esta semana?

\- Tuve una la semana pasada. Voy a comer esto porque me siento como una mierda.

\- Te sientes como una mierda, ¿por lo que vas a comer galletas?

\- Se trata de Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? – Sam musitó con voz tranquila. Kurt inmediatamente se quedó callado, sabiendo que si empujaba más lejos, Sam se rompería y él realmente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Bastaba con lo que tuvo que pasar tan sólo tres días antes, cuando su amigo llegó echando humo sobre lo que vio en el apartamento del ojimiel. Según él, Landon estaba enfermo y Blaine estaba a segundos de desmoronarse, algo que debió hacer tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él ese día.

Mientras que Sam estaba molesto al respecto, Kurt mantuvo la distancia y fue a esconderse en la habitación de invitados en donde se hospedaba. Por supuesto cuando el ojiverde lo vio salir lo golpeó, diciéndole después un montón de cosas que el ojiazul no había oído en años. Para el final de la pelea, las emociones seguían al rojo vivo, pero Mercedes, Santana y Rachel estaban en medio de ellos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la rabia que fluía a través de la sala desapareciera.

Le tomó a Sam un tiempo calmarse después de eso, luego se disculpó con el castaño por romperse y lo siguiente que el castaño supo es que estaban hablando de sus remordimientos respecto a Blaine y lo extraño que era que tenía un hijo ahora… un niño que era de Kurt.

\- ¿Crees que está de vuelta en el trabajo? – Preguntó Sam sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos de su pelea anterior. Miró hacia arriba, directo a los ojos de su amigo con una mirada en blanco.

\- No tengo ni idea. Fui allí anoche y el portero dijo que aún estaba con permiso. Pensé en ir a ver si todo estaba bien en su departamento, pero… lo hemos estado molestando mucho últimamente y si Landon está enfermo, no quiero estresarlo más. A él o a Landon.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras descubierto que estaba embarazado antes de irse? ¿Si él hubiera sido capaz de hablar con alguno de nosotros esa noche?, ¿O si no hubiera apagado su teléfono después de que se fue?

\- Desde que vi a Landon esa noche, es en todo lo que he pensado – Kurt hizo una pausa, trazando un dedo por el borde de la taza de café – no me puedo imaginar cómo se sintió traicionado esa noche y luego descubrir que estaba esperando un bebé… Tuvo que haber estado aterrorizado. Yo sólo he estado pensando en lo que nos pasó y lo que nosotros… lo que yo le hice y luego pienso en lo que ha estado haciendo para sobrevivir y lo odio. Odio eso Sam.

\- Lo sé. Yo también. Pasé por lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt asintió, llegando a robar una galleta del plato de Sam. Ambos hombres discutieron todo el asunto de la separación después de su pelea, y el castaño terminó confesando que Blaine da "sesiones de asesoramiento" en el club, lo que molestó a Sam demasiado. En todo caso, sólo asintió solemnemente y le pidió que continuara, su expresión facial era cada vez más oscura mientras escuchaba al ojiazul decirle sobre lo que vio y oyó en el club.

Toda esa noche se quedaron hablando sobre Blaine y lo mucho que su vida cambió. Al final Kurt estaba exhausto, cargado de tensión emocional y Sam no estaba mucho mejor, lo único que quería era ir a acurrucarse junto a su esposa y envolver su brazo alrededor de ella, cubriendo protectoramente su vientre con una mano mientras pensaba en su propio niño en crecimiento.

Pensar en las cosas que Blaine tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien atendido, fue desgarrador y si Sam tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con su ex mejor amigo, se disculparía de aquí al sol de ida y vuelta.

\- ¿Vas a tratar de nuevo esta noche? No vas a estar en Los Angeles mucho más tiempo.

Kurt se mordió el labio, en respuesta a la pregunta de Sam, mirando a su teléfono que había colocado en el centro de la mesa. – Realmente voy a quedarme aquí un poco más. Alex me llamó y él no va a volver de Praga por otras dos semanas. Él… incluso no creo que nada de eso sea cierto ya. Él se va a estos viajes y no vuelve en meses.

Casi nunca hablamos y cada vez que nos comunicamos es porque él me llama para decirme que va a estar ausente por más tiempo, entonces me envía algo. Rodó los ojos burlándose de sí mismo al pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su novio en la mañana – Para eso me llamó hoy, para decirme que va a estar lejos y que me hizo un regalo.

\- Tal vez se siente mal y por eso te envía regalos.

\- Eso no quiere decir que quiero recibir obsequios costosos cada vez que eso sucede. Estoy cansado de estar en el departamento solo todo el tiempo. Es como si su trabajo es más importante que yo y siento como si estoy allí sólo porque sí. _Me veo bien con él, hacemos una linda pareja_, eso es lo que todo el mundo dice de nosotros y eso es todo. Ellos no nos conocen, lo conocen a él y yo sólo soy un accesorio.

\- Eso probablemente no es lo que ellos…

\- Alex tiene este compañero de trabajo llamado Anthony, es algo así como su jefe, por así decirlo. Bueno, la novia de Anthony es una modelo llamada Valentina y estábamos en una fiesta durante las vacaciones de Navidad en donde todo el mundo comentaba acerca del anillo de compromiso de ella y empezaron a compararlo con el mío porque querían ver el de quien era mejor… y nos pusimos a hablar.

Y ¿sabes qué? Su relación con Anthony es como la mía con Alex. Ella incluso tuvo el descaro de decir que entiende completamente por qué estoy con él ya que ella está con su prometido por la misma razón.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Valentina es conocida como una caza fortunas, Sam. Todo el mundo en la industria sabe cómo se enganchó con ese hombre por su dinero y cuando ella aparece en los eventos, la gente habla de cómo ella es la "caza fortunas amante caliente". ¿Sabes lo que significa ese término? – Sam negó con la cabeza – Eso quiere decir que él la llena de regalos costosos y le da una vida de lujos y a cambio ella le da mucho sexo. ¡Y eso es lo que soy para ellos! No soy Kurt Hummel, graduado de NYADA, el que ha logrado etcétera y etcétera. Soy Kurt Hummel el "caza fortunas prometido caliente" de un fotógrafo exitoso.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me enoja que la gente me vea de esa manera cuando trabajé mucho y me esforcé al máximo para graduarme de NYADA y tratar de conseguir estar en Broadway? Pasé mi vida queriendo hacer algo más grande y no lo conseguí. Estaba muerto de miedo de que algún día fuera eclipsado por la persona que amaba y cuando empezó a suceder, me separé de él para detenerlo antes de que ocurriera... ¿Y dónde estoy ahora? Todavía estoy en las sombras.

Sigo siendo todo lo que tenía miedo de llegar a ser y no he llegado a ninguna parte. Ahora estoy comprometido con alguien a quien parece no importarle si no estamos juntos en realidad casi nunca, y la única persona a la que he amado de verdad es un ser humano completamente diferente ahora que se desnuda por de dinero.

Sam se quedó en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación mientras escuchaba a Kurt hablar con la voz cada vez más quebrada como se iba poniendo más emocional. Gracias a Dios la cafetería estaba llena y el ruido era fuerte por todos los clientes, de lo contrario la gente los hubiera mirado. Sin embargo, luego no le importó lo mal que su amigo se puso y el espectáculo que estaba dando, Sam sabía que probablemente lo mejor para Kurt era sacarlo todo.

Había estado viviendo una mentira durante los últimos tres años, mintiéndose a sí mismo acerca de que estaba bien después de que Blaine se fue cuando la realidad era completamente distinta. Sam estaba allí cuando todo se fue abajo. Estaba furioso de que Blaine desapareciera y culpó a Kurt por mucho tiempo hasta que la culpa finalmente lo carcomió y le mostró que a pesar de Kurt fue el que rompió con Blaine, todo el mundo se podría haber mantenido fácilmente de forma neutral entre los dos y continuar la amistad con ambos.

De hecho, durante un tiempo Sam trató de apaciguar las cosas y mantenerse neutral, pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo con Blaine que con Kurt hasta que Mercedes comenzó a fastidiarlo por ser amigo del moreno.

Todos hablaban de que el ojimiel había engañado otra vez al castaño y aunque al principio Sam no lo creía, empezó a cuestionarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo deprimido y abatido que estaba su amigo, al igual que lo estuvo cuando lo engañó la primera vez. Para entonces, comenzó a salir más con Mercedes y Blaine fue siendo relegado y antes de darse cuenta, había dejado completamente a su mejor amigo fuera de todo.

Esa noche en la cena con todo el mundo en el loft, había un espacio vacío en la mesa obviamente, pero todos se comportaban como que estaba bien. Bueno, y todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar. Sam podía recordar todo de esa noche, la forma en que el ojiazul miró su teléfono e ignoró la llamada, luego sonó el teléfono de Rachel, después el de Santana y así con todos los demás.

El suyo fue el último en sonar y luchó como un loco sobre aceptar la llamada o no, el miedo abrumador lo llenaba al no saber si Blaine estaba herido o si estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, por eso la insistencia al llamarlos a todos. Tomó su teléfono y estuvo a un segundo de contestar cuando Rachel estiró la mano y se lo arrebató, deslizando el dedo por el botón para rechazar la llamada y no se lo devolvió.

Varias horas más tarde, él y Mercedes estaban caminando en un departamento en silencio y cuando fue a la habitación de Blaine para ver si todo estaba bien, se encontró con más silencio todavía y un lugar completamente vacío, el único elemento que estaba ahí era el antiguo anillo de compromiso de Kurt. Fue uno de los peores días de su vida.

\- ¿Sam?

La voz de Kurt lo hizo regresar al presente y miró hacia arriba, parpadeando rápidamente mientras las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se las secó rápidamente y volvió a mirar su café, luego mordió su labio.

\- ¿Vas a ir al club esta noche para verlo? – inquirió el ojiverde.

\- Sí. Él debería estar de vuelta esta noche. Han pasado tres días. Si no, voy a su departamento.

¿Puedo ir contigo? Sólo quiero hablar con él.

\- Sí, claro que sí puedes Sam. De hecho, prefiero que vayas conmigo. No creo que quiera volver allí yo solo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y observó a su amigo terminar la última gota de su café. Una vez que acabó, ambos se encontraban arrojando su basura en el contenedor antes de dirigirse hacia el mar de gente en la calle. Mientras caminaban, Sam observaba a Kurt y se preguntaba si tal vez un cambio enorme iba a llegar a su vida, un cambio que implicaría a Blaine y tal vez al hijo del cual el castaño apenas se enteró.

Sólo podía rezar para que algo pasara y si lo hacía, que fuera algo bueno. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas malas últimamente y estaba harto de eso.

.

.

**IMAGEN:**_ (https:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/1b/b6/e6/1bb6e6963fdc5ab4f4a097e942c33675).jpg_

_*** Quiten los paréntesis ***_


	10. Cap 9: Una Eterna Pesadilla

*** ****_Knuth Archambault_** ¡Yay! I'm so happy! ¡Gracias! Tú también me encantas, eres genial =)

Landon te llena de ternura y en los capítulos que siguen será más todavía ;)

OMG LMAO xD quieres pegarle pero prefieres esconderle las cremas hidratantes... eso no lo voy a superar jajajajajaja.

Definitivamente Blaine es un padre maravilloso y es digno de respeto por todo lo que hace para sacar adelante a su pequeño.

Me hace feliz contribuir a tu lectura en español (•^-^•) Muchos besos.

*** ****_Emily Tobar Patiño_** Es porque cada capítulo se pone más fuerte Emily y se van descubriendo más cosas de las que sucedieron, sobretodo en la vida de Blaine y no fueron nada bonitas.

En este capítulo prepárate para llorar mucho /3

*** ****_Michie S Black Snow_** La vida ha sido demasiado dura con Blaine =(

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_** =) Sí, cada vez te va envolviendo más envolvente, aunque también se pone más fuerte u.u

*** ****_Lety BL_** Es imposible no llorar con cada capítulo ='( Alista tu caja de pañuelos desechables *-*

*** ****_hummelandersonsmythe_** Todos tendrán que hacer mucho más que sólo disculparse, sobretodo Kurt, porque le hicieron mucho daño a Blaine y no es algo que se solucione con unas cuantas palabras.

Afortunadamente la pequeña familia Anderson cuenta con la ayuda de Avery que los quiere mucho y es una buena amiga.

Así mismo pasa, tanto rechazas algo que terminas atrayéndolo a tu vida y es lo que a Kurt le ocurre con el novio y es más triste porque está en una relación donde no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio.

*** ****_Moontsee VR_** ¡CÓMO AMO TUS REVIEWS! (•^-^•)

Totalmente de acuerdo con que Blaine se merece lo mejor, es un gran padre y está dispuesto a todo por su pequeño sin importar lo que tenga que padecer.

Avery es una mujer buena que llegó a la vida de la familia Anderson como caída del cielo y es el mayor apoyo que Blaine tiene tanto personal como para Landon.

Sam se dejó llevar por Mercedes, el amor lo cegó permitiendo que lo alejara de su mejor amigo y ella al igual que los demás, actuó tontamente al no averiguar lo que realmente sucedió entre Klaine y sólo hacer absurdas suposiciones.

A pesar de que Sam y Kurt después se arreglaron, él mantiene en su interior cierto rencor hacia Hummel por lo sucedido, por eso no puede evitar estallar en su contra.

¡Exacto! Kurt fue un inmaduro y cretino al permitir que todos pensaran lo que no era y no sacarlos de su error a tiempo. Se dejó llevar por agentes externos en donde buscaba una falsa felicidad al querer ser el centro de atención y no dejarse eclipsar y ahora no sólo tiene la vida que no quería, sino que su situación es peor porque está envuelto en una relación sin sentido y ninguna clase de sentimiento.

Quería que todos hablaran de él y lo logró, pero de una forma que hasta él mismo detesta ya que ahora todos lo cree un aprovechado.

Es hora de que empiece a actuar y deje de lamentarse tanto si realmente le interesan Blaine y Landon.

OMG, nariz de perico jajaja. Rachel siempre con sus aires de diva y queriendo dominar a todos y Sam tontamente se negó cuando debió exigirle que le devuelva el teléfono o irse de inmediato de ahí ya que estaba tan preocupado por su amigo, y no esperar a que la reunión terminara. Si se hubiera ido enseguida, lo encontraba a Blaine empacando.

Aww, eres tan linda. Estoy segura que eres una excelente persona :3 Lamentablemente faltan cosas muy duras por descubrir del pasado de nuestro dulce ojimiel todavía y varias situaciones que deberá enfrentar.

Besos y abrazos.

*** ****_AdrianaBotero2_** ¡Exacto! Es tiempo de que Kurt empiece a actuar y deje de estarse lamentando por todo.

*** ****_brendaledesma33_** Imagínate que cortándolos a la mitad salen de 10 a 13 páginas de Word y eso ya es bastante trabajo para traducir y toma tiempo, por eso no lo subo tan seguido.

Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando =)

*** ****_Cristinanef _**Kurt se portó mal con Blaine, de eso no hay duda alguna. Es una muy buena idea, debe empezar a actuar ya.

* * *

*** ADVERTENCIAS ***

_***** Situaciones sexuales ***** __Mención de intento de violación de un personaje_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Este es probablemente el capítulo más fuerte de toda la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"****Una Eterna Pesadilla"**

.

\- ¿_Sombra_ trabaja esta noche? – indagó el ojiazul.

\- Hombre, has estado aquí cada noche. ¡Hey Derek, parece que tenemos un nuevo miembro del club de fans de _Sombra_!

\- Amigo, los otros hombres no son fans. Son viejos morbosos. Este chico es el más joven que he visto de todos los que vienen y él no es tan raro – el guardia miró a Kurt de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada a Sam antes de volverse hacia el otro hombre corpulento junto a él – _Sombra _es muy popular sin embargo. Gracias a Dios que está de vuelta de lo contrario todo el maldito club se volvería loco.

\- ¿Así que él está aquí? – preguntó Kurt de nuevo, haciendo todo lo posible por mirar por encima del hombro del guardia alto y musculoso a ver si podía divisar algo en el club. Era absurdo tratar, él lo sabía, la parte del club que le interesaba estaba del otro lado del edificio, pero al menos esperaba ser capaz de echar un vistazo a Blaine dando vueltas por alguna parte. Una mano en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta al presente y él se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Sam con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿Qué?

\- Dijeron que podemos entrar. Blaine está aquí y va a actuar en breve, así que vamos. Tenemos que encontrar un asiento.

Agarrándose del codo de Sam, Kurt lo arrastró a través del club, tirando de él en medio de una multitud de hombres borrachos hacia la parte donde se presentaban los bailarines masculinos. Avanzaron por la escalera cubierta de brillo y rápidamente se congelaron al darse cuenta de lo lleno que estaba el lugar. Era como una lata de sardinas en esa parte del local, un hombre tras otro, todos apretados con tal de estar cerca del escenario.

La parte posterior de la sala estaba casi vacía, así que Kurt y Sam tomaron una mesa cerca de las escaleras, la cual estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Blaine no los fuera a ver con claridad, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos pudieran verlo. Una vez sentados, una camarera con casi nada de ropa se acercó y les ofreció algunos tragos de algo color morado y azul. Sam se negó, pero Kurt tomó dos vasos, acabándoselos rápidamente cuando el DJ anunció al siguiente bailarín.

_Está de vuelta y listo para poner tu mundo de todos de cabeza esta noche. Así que saquen sus dólares y prepárense para saludar a Sombra… _

La música inició, las luces intermitentes entre color verde y aqua brillaban como la silueta oscura apareció en el escenario.

El estómago de Kurt empezó a retorcerse y pasó saliva con dificultad al tener frente a sus ojos a su ex en una camiseta blanca increíblemente apretada y shorts muy cortos y ajustados de color rosa. Llevaba zapatos deportivos de colores brillantes y una máscara de color rosa que cubría sus ojos y parte de la nariz. En general se veía como una especie de caramelo, pero no fue hasta que la música se volvió más fuerte que Kurt escuchó el coro y entendió el porqué de ese vestuario.

_. _

_Vamos_

_Toma una botella, sacúdela_

_Rompe la burbuja, rómpela_

.

Blaine apuntó con el dedo a un lado del escenario y de repente comenzó a salir agua por todas partes, rociándolo al igual que a los que estaban en la primera fila. El ojimiel quedó increíblemente mojado, su camiseta blanca se aferró a su cuerpo musculoso y se lamió los labios, tirando de ella hasta quitársela mientras el resto de la canción continuaba.

_._

_Vierte un poco de azúcar en mí_

_Oh, en el nombre del amor_

_Vierte un poco de azúcar en mí_

_Vamos, caliéntame_

_Derrama tu azúcar en mí_

_Oh, no puedo tener suficiente_

.

Varias bailarinas llegaron corriendo detrás de Blaine con bastones multicolores con largas rayas blancas en sus manos.

Cada vez que levantaban un bastón en el aire, un montón de caramelo en polvo se derramaba cubriendo el cuerpo empapado del moreno con franjas gruesas de azúcar. Parecía que acaba de realizar una carrera a través de una tienda de golosinas y los hombres presentes querían comérselo. Pero mientras el ojimiel sonreía y bailaba, se veía completamente agotado. Todos los demás podrían haber pensado que él se veía bien, pero Kurt conocía esa mirada. Conocía todas las miradas de Blaine como la palma de su mano.

Sólo de verlo le hizo sentir náuseas y cerró los ojos dejando que los golpes de la música se sincronizaran con el latido de su dolor de cabeza.

Junto a él, Sam observaba negando con la cabeza cuando el moreno se subió a un miembro del público y el hombre comenzó a lamer una franja de polvo con sabor a naranja de sus bíceps.

.

_Estoy caliente, dulce pegajoso_

_Desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, sí_

.

Blaine cantó, saltando del regazo del hombre para irse balanceando hacia el tubo del centro del escenario. Sus piernas lo impulsaban alrededor mientras giraba y se aferraba a la barra de metal. Uno de los hombres del público levantó la mano con un billete de gran denominación y el ojimiel se apresuró en ir hacia él y bailarle, dando vueltas incitó al cliente deslizando la punta de los pulgares en la cintura de sus shorts. Tiró de ellos mostrando un poco de la tanga que llevaba debajo y el cliente empezó a aplaudir, empujando el billete y otros más en los shorts del moreno. Su mano empezó a tantear la piel de Blaine pero él se echó hacia atrás y movió su dedo negando y se alejó caminando hacia el otro lado del escenario donde otros clientes mostraban dinero.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar – gritó Kurt levantándose de la mesa. Sam apenas tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera corriendo, desapareciendo entre la multitud mientras se dirigía hasta la pequeña escalera para salir del club. Una vez que el ojiazul se fue, Sam volvió a prestar atención al escenario, suspirando mientras observaba a Blaine terminar su rutina.

Todo consistía en más sacudidas y frotarse, los hombres al azar lamían el dulce del cuerpo de su antiguo amigo cuando él se les montaba en el regazo y se quitaba sus shorts dando a todos una visión completa de su trasero. El público enloqueció y empezó a usar un lenguaje fuerte y silbaba, la gente en la parte de atrás gritaba que se sacara la tanga y eso le hizo recordar a Sam sus propios días de stripper. Excepto que las cosas no eran tan locas en su época como lo eran ahí.

Las mujeres para las que se desnudaba eran un poco más reservadas que estos hombres. Los sujetos que podía ver en el público observando a Blaine eran viejos, lucían espeluznantes y disfrutaban sin ningún tapujo del hecho que alguien unos treinta años más joven que ellos les estaba bailando en sus rostros. Algunos de esos individuos incluso se habían puesto completamente duros, lo cual era evidente por la tienda de campaña notable en sus pantalones.

Tragando grueso, Sam giró la cabeza y se fijó sólo en su ex mejor amigo mirando como éste terminó la última parte de su baile antes de agarrar el dinero disperso en el piso con la precisión de un experto. Estaba a punto de salir del escenario con sus puñados de dinero cuando un cliente granuja extendió los brazos, lo agarró del rostro y lo besó profundamente saboreando el interior de la boca del ojimiel con su lengua y luego lamió el resto del caramelo en polvo color verde que el chico de cabello rizado tenía en la mandíbula.

Blaine entró en pánico, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa y luego uno de los hombres gritó, halando al ladrón del beso para alejarlo de Blaine, empujándolo hacia atrás contra la multitud. Después de eso, todo explotó. El moreno se echó a correr hacia la parte posterior, los guardias entraron corriendo, y todos comenzaron a lanzar golpes, la gente peleaba por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba volviéndose loco y peleando, Sam pensó que esa era la oportunidad de hablar con Blaine, así que le envío un mensaje a Kurt y corrió hacia el backstage, pasando desapercibido por el guardia que estaba ocupado sosteniendo por la espalda a un cliente enojado.

**Para Kurt: **

_Hay una pelea en el club. Espera fuera. Voy a ver a Blaine._

**:::::::::**

**_~ Cuando estás desesperado, a veces tienes que, ya sabes, utilizar tus recursos y hacer lo que tienes que hacer para tomar esa ventaja ~_**

Blaine vertió los montones de dinero de sus manos sobre el mostrador, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre los billetes ligeramente húmedos encima de la mesa como él los iba clasificando según su valor. La mayoría de ellos eran de un dólar, pero había varios de mayor valor también, algunos de diez, veinte, cincuenta, e incluso unos cuantos de cien. Sonrió al ver los de cien, aquellos compensaban la cantidad de días que se ausentó mientras estaba ocupado cuidando de Landon.

El cincuenta por ciento se quedaba en el club, era la regla de Vinny, afortunadamente _Sombra_ era uno de los bailarines que más gustaban, de otra manera nunca haría suficiente dinero al tener que darle esa cantidad a su jefe todas las noches que trabajaba. Siempre tenía que entregarle todo el dinero en la mano y esperar a que éste lo contara y tomara el 50%, el resto se lo devolvía y era lo que el ojimiel llevaba a casa.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el pelo pegajoso y algo desordenado, sus ojos examinaban los billetes delante de él. El dinero sin duda compensa la sensación desagradable de las lenguas de otros hombres sobre él, eso era seguro.

**_~ Por supuesto que eso es lo que piensas. Tienes que pensar así para poder dormir por la noche ~_**

\- _Sombra_, tienes un visitante – Una de las chicas interrumpió y él giró la cabeza en su dirección, sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando vio un rostro muy familiar de pie detrás de ella. No esperó a ver si el moreno reconocía a su invitado, sólo se fue dejando a Blaine y a Sam solos.

\- Vete.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Es curioso. Eso es todo lo que quieren hacer conmigo hoy en día. Lástima que no quiero hablar con ninguno de ellos. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme y tú puedes salir por ahí. Camina por el pasillo por el que viniste, sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas nunca más. ¿De acuerdo? Gracias.

Luego de vociferar aquellas palabras, el chico de ojos dorados volvió a juntar su dinero y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico que guardó en su caja de maquillaje. Sam se cernía en el fondo aún no estaba listo para irse, pero cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta y lo miró de nuevo, él frunció el ceño.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo Blaine. ¿No podemos sólo…

\- ¿Podemos simplemente qué, Sam? ¿Sentarnos y conversar mientras comemos pizza? ¿Jugar con el viejo X-box y dispararle a algunos extraterrestres? Tal vez llame a Artie y ver si quiere… espera oh, ¿Está Artie aquí también? ¿Es él el próximo? ¿O es Mercedes? ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? ¿También va a venir a hacerme una visita? ¿Están todos aquí? ¿Está Kurt aquí de nuevo? ¿Y Santana? ¿Están todos ustedes aquí para organizar una intervención para mí? ¿O es que alguien va a salir de detrás de la cortina, me golpeara en el cráneo con un ladrillo, y me arrastrará de nuevo a New York? Quiero decir, ya que todos parecen tan interesados en hablar conmigo ahora.

\- Eso no es lo que…

\- Todos ustedes sólo aparecen aquí y actúan como si fuéramos viejos amigos y yo estuviera para su entretenimiento, pues bien, noticia de última hora… ¡No lo soy! A no ser que estén lanzándome dinero, me importa poco que estén aquí. Si ustedes no se han dado cuenta todavía, estoy trabajando en este momento y están distrayéndome de mi trabajo!

\- Este no es un trabajo Blaine.

**_~ ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ~_**

\- Dice el hombre que se desnudaba en la escuela secundaria. Como si tú no supieras de qué se trata esto. Vete a la mierda Sam. Yo no necesito tu trasero pretencioso aquí diciendo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Soy un hombre adulto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y mi familia sin tu ayuda o la ayuda de alguno de tus supuestos amigos.

\- Sólo estamos tratando de que…

\- ¿Tratando de qué? ¿De que deje de arruinar mi vida?, bueno, ¿adivina qué? Estoy bastante seguro de que eso sucedió hace tres años y medio cuando mi novio decidió que había tenido suficiente de mí, oh, y sus amigos lo hicieron también.

¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa! ¿Verdad? ¡Qué vida tan grandiosa la que llevo! - Blaine rodó los ojos de manera espectacular, moviéndose hacia su casillero en el que depositó su kit de maquillaje y comenzó a quitarse su ropa pegajosa por el azúcar.

Sam agachó la cabeza, no se trata de ver a su viejo amigo desnudarse delante de él, y cuando oyó que los pasos de Blaine se dirigieron a otro lugar, lo siguió entrando en un cuarto donde había un baño común que estaba justo al lado del camerino.

El pelinegro entró en una de las duchas, dando paso al agua mientras se cubría de espuma y dejaba que el líquido lavara el polvo de caramelo que estaba sobre su piel. Senderos de arcoíris de azúcar derretida corrían por su cuerpo y en el desagüe mientras se lavaba el cabello.

Sam se inclinó contra la pared mirando hacia sus pies.

\- Cuando Mercedes me llamó y me dijo que te encontraron, fue una de las mejores cosas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo – Esperó a ver si su ex amigo respondía, pero el otro chico continuó en la ducha con los ojos cerrados mientras ignoraba toda presencia del ojiverde.

\- La noche que te fuiste, regresé al departamento y no estabas allí y Dios, Blaine, estaba tan asustado. Fuimos a buscarte sólo Cedes y yo, traté de llamarte pero no respondiste – hizo una pausa – Cuando me llamaste temprano, iba a contestar, pero Rachel tomó mi teléfono y no me lo devolvió.

Debería haber respondido de inmediato, pero no sabía qué hacer. Todo el mundo seguía diciendo que tú y Kurt rompieron porque lo engañaste de nuevo.

La botella de shampoo se estrelló contra el suelo, su chasquido hizo eco por todo el baño ya que rebotó a lo largo de todo el piso de baldosas.

Sam frunció el ceño cuando notó la mirada en blanco en el rostro de Blaine, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el ojimiel no sabía lo del asunto del engaño. Todo ese tiempo, años sin comunicación con cualquier persona y Blaine pensaba que estaban enojados con él porque Kurt estaba enojado por el asunto de June Dolloway.

En cambio, fue un calvario diferente, un asunto grande y completamente diferente. En lugar de que todo el mundo pensara que habían tenido una pelea sobre ser el centro de atención y que esa era la razón por la que se separaron, cada uno de ellos pensó que Blaine le fue infiel de nuevo. Un resoplido de risa causó que Sam se centrara de nuevo en su amigo y cuando lo hizo, él deseaba nunca haber sido testigo de esa mirada en el rostro del pelinegro.

\- Eso es todo para lo que soy bueno, ¿no? Eso es todo por lo que siempre voy a ser conocido.

\- ¿Qué? Blaine…

\- Todas esas disculpas. Todo lo que hice para demostrar lo mal que me sentía. Esa propuesta de matrimonio. Todo fue para nada, ¿no? – se rió de nuevo, esta vez con más amargura que antes – No importa lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes.

Después de todo, creo que estoy en el negocio correcto, ¿cierto? Blaine Anderson, el adicto al sexo que no puede mantenerlo en sus pantalones, es la persona ideal para desnudarse. ¡Qué divertido!

\- Eso no es cierto Blaine. Yo nunca pensé que lo engañaste, no del…

\- Igual terminaste aceptándolo – El moreno finalmente explotó, girando en el puesto para enfrentarlo. El agua que goteaba de su cabello golpeó en el rostro de Sam cuando giró su cabeza – Supongo que esto es una especie de karma para ustedes, ¿no es así? Echar un vistazo a lo que pasó con ese bastardo que engañó a Kurt y con el cual estaba comprometido… ¡Él vende su cuerpo por dinero ahora! ¡Ja!

**_~ ¡Significa que yo no estoy en venta! ~_**

Las palabras que Blaine le dijo hace años atrás rebotaron de pronto en su cabeza y quemaron su piel, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba a su angustiado ex-mejor amigo echando humo.

\- Blaine, no…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el ojimiel se desplomó, un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta mientras cayó al piso, sus respiraciones agitadas y ahogadas en forma áspera.

\- ¿Puedes… puedes por… favor… sólo… sólo irte? ¡Vete! – Se encogió en el suelo, adoptando una posición fetal mientras tosía y sonaba tan roto, cada quejido tartamudeante y todo ese llanto apuñalaba a Sam en el corazón, ya que hizo eco a través del cuarto de baño.

\- Blaine…

\- ¡VETE!

Hubo un ruido en el camerino que hizo a Sam dar marcha atrás y casi tropezó con otro bailarín, un hombre fisicoculturista de gran estatura usando una tanga de leopardo dio una mirada al lugar viendo a Blaine encogido en el piso. Agarró a Sam por el cuello y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación.

\- Vuelve y voy a reorganizar tu cara. No sé lo que hiciste a _Sombra_, pero será mejor que no regreses por aquí de nuevo – el hombre advirtió y luego le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejando al rubio de pie temblando solo en el pasillo vacío.

**:::::::::**

_**~ FLASHBACK ~**_

**_Abril del 2017_**

\- Vamos bebé, eres un stripper. Esto no puede ser demasiado difícil para ti.

\- Por favor, déjame. ¡Te dije que no! ¡Quítate de encima de mí!

\- Tienes las manos de otros hombres sobre ti noche tras noche ¿y no me vas a dar una noche de sexo? ¿Qué clase de stripper eres?

\- Sólo porque bailo no significa que me acuesto con cualquier persona que muestra interés en mí. ¡Ahora bájate! – Blaine lo empujó, sus piernas pateaban mientras luchaba bajo el peso del hombre que estaba encima de él. Había sido una mala idea ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kong.

Originalmente llegó al club con una tarjeta de felicitación para su compañero de trabajo, pero luego Kong y los otros chicos le rogaron que fuera con ellos a otro lugar, era una casa en la parte lujosa de la ciudad. La casa de uno de los amigos ricos de Kong, que era estrella de televisión y le dijo para que se reunieran ahí y que llevara a todos sus amigos para celebrar. De alguna manera eso incluía a Blaine.

Por primera vez en años, el moreno había sido invitado a algún lugar que no involucraba llevar a su hijo, por lo que le envió un mensaje a Cooper para preguntarle si podía cuidar a Landon un poco más de tiempo. Cooper, que siempre le insistía a su hermano menor sobre salir y conocer a alguien nuevo, en cuanto supo estuvo de acuerdo y feliz por lo que le dijo que se divierta un poco y se acueste con alguien.

Pero para Blaine no se trataba de eso sin embargo, él no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual con nadie después de Kurt, no estaba buscando una aventura de una noche o algo así, menos cuando él debía tener en cuenta su salud así como la de su hijo. Tenía un gran miedo a coger alguna enfermedad de alguien y contagiar a Landon por medio de un beso de despedida o de las muchas veces que su hijo repentinamente probaba lo que sea que él estuviera comiendo o bebiendo. Así que siempre tenía cuidado. Siempre.

Además, el sexo era algo que planeaba dejar para una relación en el futuro. Él trataba con suficiente material de naturaleza sexual en el trabajo. Lo último que necesitaba era caer en el estereotipo de que porque era un stripper también era libertino. Eso no era cierto, no es algo que se aplicaba para todos, definitivamente no para él.

Aunque este tipo que lo manoseaba y estaba encima de él parecía pensar lo contrario.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó de nuevo, empujando con fuerza. El chico que había estado a horcajadas sobre él cayó bruscamente, maldiciendo al golpear el piso. Inmediatamente Blaine se levantó de un salto, tropezando con sus propios pies en su prisa por llegar a la puerta para salir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasó, un segundo estaba bailando con este chico lindo, después el chico le estaba pidiendo ir a algún lugar privado para besarse. Algo hizo a Blaine en ese momento decirle _"Está bien, pero nada de sexo. No soy ese tipo de persona"_ Y el hombre estuvo de acuerdo.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación y el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ellos las cosas tomaron un giro diferente. Las manos de éste empezaron a tirar de la ropa del moreno quien trataba de no ser mordido, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano del sujeto estaba en sus pantalones y sus dedos raspando su antigua cicatriz de la cesárea. Cuando le pidió que se detuviera, el ambiente en la sala cambió y se dio cuenta que aquel extraño suponía que tendrían relaciones sexuales.

Él era un stripper, eso es lo que hacía, ¿cierto? Se quitaba la ropa para vivir. Él debe ser utilizado para esto ahora. ¿De dónde sacó la idea de que no era ese tipo de persona cuando era básicamente un trabajador sexual? ¡Qué mojigato!

Una mano se extendió y lo agarró del tobillo tirándolo al piso. Se quedó sin aliento mientras caía, sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza contra la madera antes de que se desplomara hacia delante y se golpeara la cabeza también. El mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su visión estaba desenfocada cuando distinguió una figura oscura cerniéndose sobre él. La persona era pesada y se había sentado en su mitad inferior mientras sus dedos tiraron y rompieron los botones de su camisa.

\- Detente – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos cuando parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de borrar las imágenes arremolinadas sobre él. – Por favor. Yo no quiero esto.

\- Deja de hacerte el difícil. Eres un puto stripper. Siempre quieres esto.

\- No. No, no lo hago. Por favor. – El dolor resonó en su mejilla mientras su cabeza se sacudió a un lado, la sensación de los dientes cortando sus encías quemó en el lado de la cara y gritó, las arcadas se hicieron presentes cuando su boca se llenó de sangre.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No te lo diré de nuevo! – El hombre misterioso advirtió, recorriendo rápidamente el cuerpo de Blaine para abrirle los pantalones y tirar de ellos y de su boxer hasta la mitad del muslo. El aire en su parte inferior era frío y el ojimiel se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra el agarre que el otro chico tenía sobre él.

\- Por Favor…

\- ¡Guarda silencio o te haré callar!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Ayuda! – Siguió chillando y gritando, incluso después de que los golpes empezaron a llegar de nuevo, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Sus gritos resonaron en la habitación, pero temía que no fueran lo suficientemente potentes como para que cualquiera pudiera escuchar, sobre todo por la música tan alta procedente de la planta baja.

Sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos, el sonido de alguien dando patadas a la puerta retumbó y antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta, Kong estaba ahí, con los ojos oscuros ardiendo de ira mientras miraba al ojimiel tirado en el suelo con la camisa rota, sus partes íntimas expuestas y a un sujeto desconocido golpeándolo brutalmente.

\- ¡QUÍTATELE DE ENCIMA ASQUEROSO DE MIERDA! – gritó Kong, agarrando al chico del cabello y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación como un muñeco de trapo.

Algunos de los otros asistentes a la fiesta fueron tras él una vez que Kong lo lanzó lejos y tan pronto como Blaine estuvo libre, Kong y Brandi, los dos únicos trabajadores que podía reconocer, fueron en su ayuda, tapándolo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- Vamos, cariño. Vamos a limpiarte – dijo Brandi.

Después de esa fiesta, el moreno no pudo volver a trabajar. No después de lo que pasó y lo que el hombre le dijo. Apenas podía mirarse en el espejo, sin embargo, no se atrevió a levantar cargos contra el hombre que intentó violarlo porque tenía demasiado miedo de que lo fueran a investigar y descubrieran que se desnudaba por dinero y definitivamente le quitarían a Landon. Así que después de que Kong y Brandi lo limpiaron esa noche, se fue a su casa, ignorando las preguntas de Cooper sobre lo que pasó, y se acurrucó en la cama con su pequeño, llorando no sólo por lo sucedido esa noche sino también por todo lo que lo había atormentado en los últimos años.

Él se habría quedado fuera del club después de eso también, habría pasado a algo nuevo, algo mejor… pero un par de semanas más tarde cuando regresaba a casa, encontró un par de avisos pegados en la puerta en donde indicaban que sus servicios básicos habían sido cortados debido al retraso en los pagos… Entonces lo supo, sabía que tenía que volver a trabajar en el club… Y así lo hizo.

_**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**_

**::::::::::**

Su cuerpo brillaba, se volvió a aplicar el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos dorados, no había evidencia de que había estado llorando recientemente. Su piel estaba todavía un poco húmeda y olía a limpia y fresca, su cabeza cubierta por rizos brillantes que caían libremente.

Para todos en el club el ojimiel parecía maravillosamente pecaminoso, apetitoso, delicioso, y cuando salió y caminó por el pasillo privado, algunas caras fruncieron el ceño al saber que alguien tendría esa noche una sesión privada con él y no eran ellos.

Tocó a la puerta y entró en la sala cebra, miró fijamente al centro de la pista, donde sabía que encontraría a su cliente. Richard estaba allí como siempre, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando vio a _Sombra_ entrar en la habitación luciendo tan caliente como de costumbre.

\- Te ves increíble, _mejillas dulces_ – ronroneó, sonriendo mientras Blaine bailó hacia la pantalla táctil y puso a ciegas el número de la canción que siempre tocaba cuando estaban juntos. Al instante, la voz de R. Kelly llenó la habitación mientras cantaba, el chico se dio la vuelta, una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigió lentamente hacia el hombre de la silla.

.

_Mi mente me está diciendo que no_

_Pero mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo me está diciendo que sí_

_Bebé, no quiero lastimar a nadie_

_Pero hay algo que debo confesarte._

.

\- Tú siempre quieres probar algo nuevo Richard. Creo que esta noche es la noche perfecta.

\- ¿Lo crees? – El hombre se sorprendió, sus ojos se iluminaron con asombro cuando _Sombra_ se subió dulcemente en su regazo, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre los muslos del hombre mayor mientras se mecía hacia atrás y se presionaba hacia delante, abrazando la cabeza de su cliente contra su pecho.

\- Sí – respiró el ojimiel con una sonrisa, pero la acción no llegaba a sus ojos. Robóticamente se agachó hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Richard, los dedos tirando del cinturón de cuero, mientras que el sujeto lo tocaba por todas partes.

En lo profundo de su estómago podía sentir la bilis revolviéndose y subiendo por su garganta junto con el exceso de alcohol que consumió antes de salir de su camerino, pero se la tragó, inclinó la cabeza hasta dejarla descansando contra las canas de Richard.

Gimiendo suavemente, el chico de ojos color miel se dejó ir, permitiendo que cada mal pensamiento que todos habían tenido de él, ya sea sobre que era un prostituto, un puto, un infiel, o lo que sea, lo consumiera por completo.

Si es lo que pensaban de él, entonces eso era lo que iba a ser… a partir de ese momento.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_En este capítulo se hace mención a la escena de la pelea entre Sam y Blaine en el episodio 3x08._

* * *

**IMAGEN:** (_https:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/64/94/d5/6494d52151fead8ed5488cedc1a6aadc).jpg_

_*** Quiten los paréntesis ***_


	11. Cap 10: Este No Soy Yo

_Cumpliendo con lo prometido, les traigo una maratón de esta historia. _

**-o-o-o-o-**

*** Advertencia: **_Lenguaje sexual_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"****Este No Soy Yo"**

* * *

.

No pudo hacerlo…

Había manos extrañas tocándolo, acariciándolo como si fuera su amante, sosteniéndolo como si estuviera hecho para ser mecido por ellas. Se sentían mal, se sentían asquerosas, y antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, se movió hacia tras con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras caía con fuerza en el suelo.

El aliento acelerado producía un dolor en su pecho que subía y bajaba con dificultad con cada respiración que realizaba, el hombre delante de él vaciló, inclinándose para comprobar y ver si estaba bien, pero Blaine no podía soportar verlo, su garganta se apretó con la sensación de querer vomitar.

\- No lo hagas – le rogó, gateando rápidamente hasta que estuvo varios metros de distancia de Richard, su espalda apoyada al ras de la puerta y el hombre mayor lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Estabas haciéndolo tan bien, _mejillas dulces_. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

\- Yo… yo… no puedo. Me prometí que nunca haría eso. Dios _– _negó con la cabeza con violencia, se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose y se apresuró a apagar la música, con una mano sostenía su estómago agitado mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra la pared – ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Eso es una vergüenza. ¿Así que no vas a terminar lo que empezaste?

Los ojos dorados se posaron en Richard cuando se levantó de la silla, tenía una fuerte erección fuera del pantalón, en reposo contra su vientre mientras permanecía de pie en toda su gloria. Apenas unos segundos antes Blaine había estado increíblemente cerca de tener relaciones sexuales con ese hombre, empujando todos sus valores y dejando sus principios a un lado por culpa de un error de juicio.

Había estado tan molesto por lo que escuchó acerca de sus ex amigos de New York y lo que habían pensado de él cuando se separó de Kurt que se vino abajo, estaba llorando en la ducha hasta que llegó Kong y lo arrastró fuera, empujando una botella de vodka en su rostro – bébelo – dijo, esperando hasta que Blaine tomó un gran trago. Kong le ató una toalla alrededor para tapar su desnudez y lo hizo sentarse en una silla.

\- Cálmate, antes de que te dé un ataque de pánico.

Así que siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, el ojimiel se calmó, bebió y siguió sorbiendo el vodka, dejando que le quemara la garganta hasta que sintió que iba a vomitar por la cantidad insana que había consumido. Fue entonces cuando se le notificó de un cliente en las habitaciones privadas y sabía exactamente quién era. Su confuso cerebro alcoholizado no quería ir, pero su corazón roto y su cuerpo gritaron que fuera y que dejara que sucediera, para que las cosas por las que había estado luchando tanto tiempo para que no ocurrieran, pasaran esta vez.

Richard había sido un cliente paciente, él esperó, se lo merecía. Todos ellos lo hacían. Cada uno de los admiradores de Blaine lo merecía, merecían una oportunidad con él y iba a dárselas. Eso es lo que todo el mundo espera de él, ¿verdad?

Lo habían sabido desde el primer momento, desde la escuela secundaria, incluso. Sus viejos torturadores lo decían, sus viejos amigos lo decían. Todos sabían y como siempre, Blaine fue el último en enterarse.

Él era sólo bueno para una cosa: el sexo. Él nunca sería bueno en cualquier nada más. Así que, antes de que se tropezara al salir del camerino, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se convenció a sí mismo de eso.

Tomaría acción y llegaría hasta el final. Haría más dinero de esta manera, él haría a alguien muy, muy feliz y todo estaría bien en el mundo. Bueno, en el mundo de todos… no en el suyo.

No fue hasta que Richard estaba agarrando sus caderas con fuerza y frotando su erección contra él mientras con sus labios le recorría el cuello, que el joven volvió a la realidad. El deseo de vomitar lo abrumó y empujó a Richard lejos, el amargo sabor de los labios del hombre estaba todavía en su boca… él sabía a cigarrillos rancios y alcohol.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Richard preguntó de nuevo, acercándose al hombre en pánico en el otro lado de la habitación – estoy pagando por una masturbación. Espero una…

\- Consigue a alguien más para hacerlo. No puedo. No esta noche – Blaine con la voz entrecortada sacudió la cabeza dándose vuelta y huyendo de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su cliente que se escuchaban a través de las paredes finas. Cuando salió corriendo del pasillo privado, Brandi se encontró con él, agarrando su hombro mientras él trataba de empujarla para irse.

\- ¿Estás bien, chico?

\- Consigue uno de los otros chicos para terminar el trabajo con el hombre de la sala cebra. Creo que voy a vomitar.

\- Vinny se va a enfurecer. ¿Estás seguro?

\- Bueno, Vinny me vale mierda porque no voy a volver allí – Antes de que Brandi pudiera decir algo más, Blaine estaba fuera de su alcance y corriendo por el pasillo, apretujándose a través de todas las personas que estaban unas contra otras en el salón principal del club. Manos tocándolo por todas partes, la gente vitoreaba su nombre mientras él se agachaba y luchaba por salir de ahí. Un hombre envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura delgada, abrazándolo con fuerza desde atrás antes de que intentara hacerlo agachar y acariciarlo.

\- No lo hagas – el moreno siseó en respuesta, señalando que mantenga la distancia. Miró tan duro como podía, lo cual era difícil dado el nivel de intoxicación en el que todavía estaba, pero el hombre pareció entenderlo, dando un paso atrás con las manos en el aire.

Una vez que el camino a su alrededor parecía despejado, continuó su viaje hacia el área de backstage, tropezando con las puertas principales hasta llegar a su camerino. Kong todavía estaba allí, cambiándose de traje para su próxima actuación, y cuando vio al ojimiel levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás bien, _Sombra_?

\- No, no. Tengo que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? Mi novio todavía está aquí, él puede llevarte.

\- No, yo… yo estoy bien. Tengo quien me lleve. Gracias – A partir de ahí, la charla se redujo y Kong se fue a bailar dejando a Blaine solo en el lugar.

Las manos le temblaban, el hombre excesivamente emocional tropezó antes de meterse de nuevo en la ducha para lavar la suciedad de las huellas dactilares de Richard de su piel, por lo que tallaba todo su cuerpo con el jabón para limpiarse antes de salir y vestirse, luchando con el fuerte impulso en su interior de sólo dejarse caer. Podía oír los sonidos de la multitud revoltosa a través del pasillo mientras se vestía y cuando la voz de Vinny llenó el lugar al abrir la puerta, sabía que le esperaba, sobre todo con lo increíblemente enojado que sonaba su jefe.

\- _¡Sombra!_

Al oír su nombre, Blaine levantó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros encontrándose con los de su jefe - ¿Sí, Vinny?

\- ¿Por qué tengo a Richard en el bar principal quejándose de que no obtuvo su trabajo manual? Se suponía que irías allí y se lo harías. Sabes que a él sólo le gusta que tú se lo hagas.

\- Le pregunté a alguien más si podía para hacerlo. Me siento enfermo.

\- ¿Y crees que a mí me importa una mierda cómo te sientes en este momento? Te ausentaste por varios días del trabajo y luego vuelves y no estás desnudándote o haciendo cualquier cosa de las que debes hacer ¿Cómo se supone que debo mantenerte aquí cuando ni siquiera puedes trabajar para mí correctamente?

El grasiento dueño estaba a centímetros de la cara del ojimiel, su aliento apestaba y ardía en la piel de Blaine.

Sus zapatos a centímetros de distancia, a la espera de ser puestos y atados para poder irse, pero no podía con Vinny allí. Por un segundo, sintió ganas de golpear a su jefe por la forma en la que lo estaba tratando, pero tomó una respiración limpia y profunda para alejar esas ideas fuertes antes de que se metiera en más problemas. En su lugar decidió decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera responder de forma sarcástica, la puerta se abrió y Kong volvió a entrar, colocando un billete de cien dólares en la mano de Vinny.

\- Haz de cuenta que tanto _Sombra_ como yo hicimos $100 dólares cada uno, así que este es el pago que corresponde de esta noche de mi parte y de la suya, ¿correcto? Y si piensas que vas a despedir a _Sombra_, diría que esa sería la cosa más malditamente tonta de la que hubiese oído hablar. Él es uno de nuestros mejores trabajadores junto conmigo, por supuesto. Si deseas que este lugar se desmorone, entonces despídelo, pero si quieres seguir trayendo dinero, sugeriría que mantengas los ojos de gacela aquí. Los muchachos lo adoran, especialmente los pervertidos que son los que más pagan.

Vinny abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello, se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

\- No tienes que hacer eso – dijo Blaine suavemente, metiendo la mano en su bolsa de dinero para buscar un billete de cincuenta para pagarle su compañero. Kong rodó los ojos, golpeando la mano del moreno tan pronto como éste le ofreció el dinero.

\- Guarda tu maldito dinero, idiota. Lo necesitas más que yo. Yo no tengo un pequeño en casa a quien criar. Además mi novio hace buen dinero también. Esto es sólo dinero para mi fondo de reserva.

\- ¿Así que bailas a pesar de que realmente no necesitas el dinero?

Kong sonrió dejándose caer en su asiento. – No todos bailamos por las mismas razones. Bailo porque me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir. Ser deseado y todo eso, ¿sabes? Oh, y es dinero rápido también. Hago mucho más aquí de lo que solía hacer en mi aburrido trabajo de oficina. – Contó todos sus billetes y luego los metió en el bolsillo, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a Blaine de nuevo. – Además, me veo muy bien desnudo. ¿Por qué no mostrarlo?

El hombre de cabello rizado se rió un poco, agachando la cabeza mientras tomaba su bolsa de lona y revisaba todo asegurándose de dejar las cosas guardadas bajo llave. Él estaba seguro de que volvería mañana o al día siguiente, pero por el resto de esa noche tenía que salir de allí. Era demasiado sofocante estar en un lugar tan congestionado con todo acumulado pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

\- Vamos, chico. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte o vomitar y realmente no quiero limpiar cualquier vómito en este momento.

\- Gracias Kong – susurró con aprecio, sonriendo cuando su compañero de trabajo le devolvió el gesto al salir del vestuario. En cuestión de segundos estaba corriendo hacia la salida posterior, iba un poco de lado debido a que no estaba sobrio, los ojos en el premio que era la puerta. Se estrelló contra ella y la abrió, permitiendo que el aire fresco de la noche calmara su piel ardiente.

Dio unos pasos en la oscuridad y se quedó inmóvil cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre nada menos que su ex prometido, quien estaba apoyado en un auto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Que estás tú…

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo… por favor habla conmigo. Yo no te voy a molestar otra vez. Sólo tengo que explicarte todo – suplicó el ojiazul.

El alcohol dentro de Blaine zumbó, haciendo que su cerebro se sintiese como si estuviera lleno de aire. Miró alrededor del estacionamiento con la esperanza de que alguno de sus compañeros saliera para que pudiera llevarlo, pero nadie más estaba fuera. Eran sólo él y su ex, más unos pocos clientes cerca de la parte del frente del club que no les prestaban atención.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Kurt, no puedo.

\- Sólo por esta noche. Tengo que explicarte todo. Te puedo llevar a casa y podemos hablar enseguida o podemos hablar más tarde. Yo sólo… por favor Blaine.

Había mucho más que el moreno quería decirle a su ex, demasiada ira a la cual dar rienda suelta por tener la audacia de estar allí, de seguirlo como lo hizo, pero se sentía tan enfermo y tan agotado que sabía que pelear con Kurt en ese momento no sería posible. Él no sería capaz de hacerlo, no en su estado de ánimo. Así, encogiéndose de hombros, dio un paso hacia delante, tropezando con una grieta en la acera antes de enderezarse y deslizar la bolsa de lona de su hombro y entregársela al castaño. El ojiazul la tomó, la lanzó en el asiento trasero y luego esperó a que Blaine se hubiera subido en el asiento del pasajero antes de entrar en el lado del conductor.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Yo sólo voy contigo porque Avery me mataría si la llamara en este momento y le dijera que estoy demasiado borracho, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estas borracho?

\- ¿Por qué más me habría subido a un auto contigo Kurt? – Blaine se rió con amargura, retorciendo su cuerpo en el asiento para mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la consola central, su cabello rozaba el antebrazo de Kurt. – ¿Por qué no pudiste mantenerte lejos? ¿Por qué tuviste que volver?

Kurt se mordió los labios, los ojos se centraron en la carretera mientras su corazón latía fuerte. Tener a Blaine en el auto con él era lo más cerca que habían estado en mucho tiempo, sin contar la primera noche que se encontraron, y honestamente sentía que debía detener el vehículo a un lado de la carretera hasta que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decir todo lo que necesitaba decir. Sin embargo, el ojimiel estaba prácticamente perdido a su lado, se dejó caer con el cuerpo pesado mientras murmuraba para sí mismo y todo lo que el castaño quería hacer era cuidar de él, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que su ex nunca lo permitiría. – ¿Hay alguien en tu departamento?

\- Landon y Avery.

\- ¿Ella me va a matar cuando te deje?

\- No, ella me va a matar. Entonces tal vez te matará. No lo sé. ¿Ya llegamos?

\- No vas a vomitar en el auto, ¿verdad? Porque no es mío. Es de Rachel.

Blaine se rió, inclinándose un poco para sentarse derecho en su asiento – Yo debería vomitar sobre ella después de todo. A quién le importa de quién es el auto – cerró los ojos de nuevo, colocando la mano sobre su estómago. Kurt miró a la carretera por un segundo, su mirada cayó en las manos de su ex y en donde estaban descansando. Hace mucho tiempo, que había llevado ahí a su hijo y lo había hecho solo, paseando por California tratando de encontrar un propósito, tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo. Al ver a Blaine con la mano en su vientre le hizo cuestionarse lo difícil que debe haber sido para él.

\- Lo siento, ¿sabes? Sé que probablemente no significa nada para ti, pero lo lamento. Realmente lo hago.

\- Tienes razón. No… Sólo… despiértame cuando lleguemos a casa.

**::::::::::**

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**Septiembre del 2014**

\- Así que ¿supongo que ya has oído?

\- No sé de qué hablas Coop. ¿Qué has oído tú? - Blaine gimoteó colocando su cuerpo pesado en el sofá mientras giraba sus caderas un poco para tratar de encontrar un lugar cómodo para descansar. Era difícil incluso sentarse, el bebé estaba ya tan bajo en su vientre que todo lo lastimaba. Su espalda, las caderas, las piernas… todo le dolía y no importaba lo que hacía, desde yoga hasta cálidos baños, nada parecía ayudar.

Suspirando se pasó una mano por su vientre y sostuvo el teléfono contra la oreja escuchando atentamente mientras su hermano divagaba sobre el comercial que estaba haciendo.

\- Y no vas a creer esto, Según Glenna, que es la ayudante de mi agente, por si no lo sabías, tu vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria, esta chica Rachel está en conversaciones ahora mismo para obtener su propio programa de televisión. Supongo que la vieron en Broadway y querían darle un show. Probablemente va a tomar un tiempo para que consiga todo pero que loco, ¿no? Será mejor que yo tenga una parte en ese programa ya que soy el que le enseñó todo lo que ella sabe de todos modos. Recuerdas por mi clase de actuación.

Cooper siguió hablando, su voz retumbando en el oído de Blaine mientras seguía conversando, pero el ojimiel apenas prestó atención a otra cosa que no fuese el estruendo de la estática en sus oídos. Después de que su hermano mencionó a Rachel, todo en lo que podía pensar era en como hace varios meses atrás todo su mundo se derrumbó y cómo Rachel y los otros fueron una gran parte de esto.

Si hubiera sido una persona más amargada, hubiera querido que a todos ellos tuvieran las peores vidas posibles, pero no podía, no cuando todavía se preocupaba por ellos. Había noches en que estaba sentado solo en el departamento de Cooper y no quería nada más que simplemente llamar a uno de ellos y decirle dónde estaba. Había noches cuando el bebé pateaba o hacía algo extraordinariamente loco y quería marcarle a Kurt y rogarle que lo llevara de vuelta para que pudieran criar a su hijo juntos.

Rayos, todos sus procesos del embarazo fueron básicamente disfrutados sólo por él. Cooper estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo por el país haciendo anuncios publicitarios, así que Blaine se tuvo que valer por sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue a todas sus citas médicas solo, fue a algunas clases para padres solo, y por un tiempo, hasta pensó acerca de inscribirse en la UCLA para tomar algunos cursos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil criar a un bebé por cuenta propia, trabajar y estudiar, renunció a esa idea, decidiendo tomar las cosas una a la vez.

Faltaba un mes más o menos para que su hijo naciera. Otro mes de dolores y agonía pero todo valdría la pena. No le importaba hacer frente a todo, él sólo quería un bebé sano. El bebé que era el último eslabón entre él y Ohio. Este bebé significaba para él más que nada en el mundo, incluso que su propia vida. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que si no fuera por el bebé que esperaba, ni siquiera hubiera durado tanto tiempo vivo como lo hizo. Su hijo le dio un fin. Su hijo le dio una razón para vivir cuando se sentía como si no tuviera ninguna.

Acariciando su estómago, se despidió de su hermano y arrojó el teléfono a un lado. El bebé pateó ante la presión de sus dedos, golpes duros contra su ombligo lo hicieron sonreír con dulzura y suspirar.

\- Realmente no puedo esperar hasta que estés aquí. Estoy tan solo – susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas que había ido acumulando tras la noticia de Coop acerca de Rachel finalmente brotaron.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

**:::::::::::**

\- Blaine. Hey, despierta. Llegamos.

Kurt llamó a su ex golpeando su hombro con el dedo mientras que éste se quejó en su sueño antes de que finalmente se diera la vuelta y lo mirara. – ¿Qué quieres? – se quejó, empujando la mano de Kurt lejos de él mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto.

Al poner una pierna fuera del vehículo, se tropezó y casi cayó de bruces, resoplando cuando alguien lo agarró por la cintura y lo elevó hasta ponerlo de pie.

Kurt estaba a su lado, con un brazo firme alrededor de él y en la otra mano sostenía las llaves del auto, con los ojos fijos en el hombre balanceándose al lado suyo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – dijo serio el pelinegro.

\- Creo que la necesitas un poco ahora Blaine. Déjame llevarte arriba y luego te dejaré en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo nunca he necesitado tu ayuda. No te necesito, ¿sabes? No te he necesitado en años. Ni una sola vez. No, en lo absoluto.

\- Lo sé. ¡Lo has hecho tan bien!

Blaine se detuvo – ¿te estás riendo de mí? – Apartó las manos de Kurt abruptamente y miró a su ex, fuego ardía detrás de sus ojos vidriosos y ebrios. – ¡No te atrevas! No lo hagas, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí por hacer lo que tengo que hacer para salir adelante.

\- Yo no me estaba burlando de ti. Estaba de acuerdo contigo. Has hecho lo mejor que pudiste para cuidar de ti mismo y de Landon. Entiendo eso ahora. Yo nunca me burlaría de ti por cuidar de tu familia. ¡Nunca!

\- Yo… yo no confío en ti. Ni un poco, ya no – Pasó junto a Kurt y se tambaleó por la acera, con voz temblorosa ingresó el código para entrar en el edificio antes de tirar de la puerta principal y tambalearse en el interior, Kurt lo seguía de cerca. Conforme el moreno caminó hacia el ascensor, Kurt mantuvo la distancia, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que el chico de cabello rizado no se rompiera por tenerlo demasiado próximo a él, pero lo suficientemente cerca por si se caía, él sería capaz de atraparlo en pocos pasos.

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estás aquí – Blaine seguía divagando, entrando en el ascensor antes de presionar el botón de su piso – Todos estos años has estado en New York y luego _BAM _un día te apareces de la nada y jodes mi vida de nuevo. ¡Qué jodidamente hilarante!

\- Yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese venido hace tiempo.

\- ¡Pura mierda! No me vengas con eso Kurt. Tú hubieras mirado para otro lado si me hubieses visto hace años y lo sabes. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque quieres cruzar este último puente antes de casarte – el ojimiel bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Kurt directamente en su anillo, frunciendo el ceño por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. – Él es probablemente todo lo que yo nunca fui, ¿verdad?

\- Blaine…

El ascensor sonó y la puerta se abrió. El ojumiel inmediatamente salió corriendo del pequeño espacio cerrado, arrastrando los pies a lo largo de la alfombra estampada mientras se tambaleaba hasta su puerta y buscaba sus llaves, finalmente recurrió a golpear hasta que la puerta se abrió y una Avery molesta apareció - ¿Estás bien Blaine? ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? Se suponía que me ibas a llamar – sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando vio a Kurt que venía detrás de él, sus ojos se abrieron y agarró a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta de golpe y a toda prisa. – ¿Te siguió hasta aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Él me trajo a casa.

\- ¿Por qué? Blaine, tú me dijiste que nunca querías verlo de nuevo ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo hubiera ido a verte.

\- Él quiere hablar. Bien podría dejarlo hablar, así le puedo decir todo lo que he llevado guardado y sacarlo de mi vida para seguir adelante, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero tú no le debes nada!

Blaine asintió colapsando en un asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Puso su pesada cabeza sobre la madera fresca, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba los golpes suaves de Kurt llamando a la puerta cerrada. – Sé que no lo hago, pero él va a seguir molestándome hasta que yo…

\- Entonces llama a la policía. Él no tiene ningún derecho a…

\- Han sido tres años y medio, Aves. Tres años y medio y pensé que lo había superado. Me decía a mí mismo y sigo diciéndome que he terminado con él, que él nunca me mereció. Nunca merecí lo que me hicieron… pero ahora están todos de vuelta, todos ellos. Cada persona que me hizo daño, y Dios, no importa lo mucho que los odio, los odié, todavía los extraño, ¿sabes?

Resopló sacudiendo la cabeza – Es jodido, ¿no? Quiero que se vayan, pero no me gustaría verlos partir… He hecho lo mejor que pude sin ellos y he hecho mi vida aquí y ahora todos están de vuelta. Han regresado y es como que no he hecho nada en absoluto. Es como la parte estúpida de mí… ese estúpido de diecinueve años de edad que estaba locamente enamorado de Kurt quiere volver a salir… y no sé qué hacer.


	12. Cap 11: Golpeando El Corazón

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"****Golpeando El Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Empuja a ese chico lejos y recuérdale que fue pateado como un perro mientras estaba en el suelo. No puedes permitir que eso te suceda de nuevo. Te recuerdo a esa edad. Recuerdo cuando estabas en la sala de parto teniendo a Landon y estabas tan asustado y solo y todo lo que querías era a tu familia. Lo recuerdo porque yo estaba allí en esa habitación contigo, Blaine.

Ninguna de estas personas a las que estás pensando dejar entrar a tu vida de nuevo. ¡Ninguno de ellos estuvo allí! No estuvieron allí para sentir la primera patada de Landon, no estuvieron allí cuando estabas en labor de parto. Ellos se perdieron la primer sonrisa de tu bebé, sus primeros pasos, su primer palabra, su primer todo, y eso fue porque te trataron como la mierda – hizo una pausa, enjugándose unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – No estoy pidiéndote que te alejes de ellos por mí, quiero que les digas que te dejen en paz por ti.

Frente a ella, Blaine yacía en silencio, la cabeza todavía asentada en la mesa mientras escuchaba cada palabra de su mejor amiga. Ella tenía razón, él lo sabía… y Kurt todavía estaba tocando a la puerta. Sin embargo, tan cierto como lo que Avery decía, él iba a dejar a su ex entrar, lo dejaría hablar y entonces le diría lo que tenía que decirle antes de sacarlo a él y a todos los demás de su vida.

Eso es todo lo que quería, escuchar lo que Kurt tenía que decir y luego hacer que él lo escuche. Después de eso, todo iba a terminar definitivamente. Enterraría esa parte de su pasado y seguiría adelante, sólo él y Landon y quienquiera que tuvo el placer de estar en sus vidas.

\- ¿Avery?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedes dejarlo entrar, por favor?

\- Blaine…

\- Te prometo que no voy a retroceder. Sólo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Estoy bastante seguro de que es alguna razón de mierda que no puede respaldar y después de eso, voy a hablar y él va a escuchar y luego se va a largar con su nuevo novio e irá a vivir a New York o donde sea el infierno que planee hacer su vida.

\- Me puedo quedar si quieres.

\- Está bien. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Se puso de pie, su cuerpo balanceándose mientras hacía una pausa para recuperar el equilibrio, agitando la mano – si intenta algo, que estoy seguro de que no lo hará, voy a patearle el trasero. Recuerda, sé boxear porque tomé las clases de defensa después de que… ya sabes.

\- Lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Blaine la detuvo, sonriendo cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta – Hey Aves…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sabes que te quiero, pero yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Ya no soy ese patético quejumbroso adolescente que conociste en el hospital hace tres años y medio.

\- Lo sé. Has crecido mucho. Eres un hombre ahora y un gran padre.

\- Y tú eres mi mejor amiga. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. Dándole una última sonrisa, Avery abrió la puerta principal, su rostro sonriente se transformó en uno furioso en 2,5 segundos. Kurt retrocedió un poco inhalando profundamente como la chica delante de él tomó su bolso de las manos de Blaine y se puso sus zapatos. Una vez que hubo terminado de prepararse para salir, caminó hacia el castaño, entró directamente en su espacio personal y susurró: _"Si le haces daño de nuevo, vas a desear nunca haber puesto un pie en California"_.

Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo para exhalar antes de que ella se hubiera ido cruzando por el corredor y sin pasar por el ascensor mientras tomaba la escalera. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, se volvió hacia Blaine y entró en el pequeño departamento sosteniendo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que estaba el lugar por dentro.

\- ¿Así que esta es tu casa?

\- Esta es mi casa.

\- Es linda.

\- Es habitable. No es grande, pero es un tamaño bastante decente para Landon y para mí.

Mientras Kurt echaba un vistazo alrededor, Blaine cerró la puerta, asegurando tanto la cerradura como el cerrojo de seguridad y luego deslizando la cadena metálica también. Una vez que todo estaba seguro, pasó junto a su ex, deambulando por el pasillo a oscuras hasta que llegó a una habitación cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. El ojiazul lo siguió sin saber qué hacer con él en un lugar tan extraño, pero cuando se detuvo en la puerta su corazón cayó a sus pies. Blaine estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el pulgar acariciando una mejilla de Landon cuando se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza del niño.

Desde su posición en la puerta, Kurt pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, podía ver algo parecido a la angustia y el miedo en esos orbes dorados que él conocía tan bien y se preguntó que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su ex… Si tenía que ver con él o algo que sucedió antes de que los dos se encontraran.

Era difícil de olvidar las palabras de Sam cuando su amigo salió del club temblando y luciendo peor por el desgaste. Sam apenas mencionó lo que le dijo Blaine, pero sí dijo que su amigo se había perdido y roto justo antes de que otro de los bailarines lo sacara a patadas, y fue entonces cuando Kurt decidió quedarse y esperar a que Blaine saliera del trabajo. Tenía que hablar con él, por lo que Sam llamó a Mercedes y de alguna manera Santana fue capaz de conseguir un nuevo juguetito que lo llevara de vuelta a casa, dejando al ojiazul con el coche de Rachel. Fue la única manera que fue capaz de conseguir que el ojimiel fuese con él y funcionó. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer o decir.

Porque, uno, Blaine estaba un poco borracho, y dos, Kurt tenía miedo de su enojo.

\- Papá, ¿quién es ese?

El sonido de una voz pequeña rompió sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Landon estaba parcialmente despierto y mirándolo, medio dormido agitaba su pequeña mano hacia él hasta que le respondiera.

Él le devolvió el saludo – ¡Hola Landon!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Tienes que volver a dormir, amiguito – el moreno susurró, ayudando al niño pequeño a acostarse antes de ajustar las mantas sobre él.

No fue hasta que Blaine comenzó a girarse que Kurt se dio cuenta de que la cama de Landon era de Dumbo, una de sus películas favoritas de Disney.

\- No sabía que hacían camas de Dumbo.

\- Ninguno de los dos sabía al principio – dijo suavemente, acariciando la mano de su pequeño por el lado de la manta. – Es increíble lo que se puede encontrar en tiendas de segunda mano. – Mientras continuaba acomodando a Landon, el niño sollozó y Blaine le apartó el cabello, arrullándolo con una voz tan suave que Kurt sentía como si se estuviera entrometiendo en un momento privado que no debía estar viendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Tu barriguita todavía duele?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Tomaste la medicina?

\- Sí. La tía A. me dio sopa también, pero mi vientre duele – Rodó más cerca de su padre y éste ignorando por completo que el castaño estaba de pie en la puerta, se subió a la pequeña cama con su hijo, abrazándolo fuerte como el pequeño se quejó y se acurrucó más cerca.

\- Lamento que aún no te sientas bien, bebé. Lamento que tuve que salir esta noche también – Landon sollozó un poco, sus ojos se cerraron cuando su papá lo apretó un poco alrededor de su cuerpo, tarareando lo suficientemente bajo que Kurt apenas podía oírlo. Sabía que reconocía la canción, pero en realidad no podía ubicarla y mantuvo sus ojos en la pareja, su visión empeñándose mientras los observaba interactuar. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, podría haber sido parte de esto también y… ¡Oh!

_Bebé mío, no llores. Bebé mío, Cierra tus ojos. Descansa tu cabeza junto a mi corazón, nunca te separes, bebé mío…_

**_::::::::_**

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**Abril del 2011**

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien – Kurt chirrió agachando la cabeza mientras trataba de limpiar discretamente las lágrimas que se filtraban desde la esquina de sus ojos. El moreno detuvo la película, así que hubo un silencio absoluto en la casa y los únicos ruidos que se podían oír eran las suaves respiraciones del ojiazul mientras luchaba por no romperse.

\- No estás bien. ¿Qué pasa? – Blaine lo tomó de la mano deslizando sus dedos entre los de su novio mientras éste se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su sudadera.

Fue una noche perezosa para ellos, una cita en la noche, de hecho una de las pocas que tuvieron en donde toda la casa era para ellos. Carole estaba en alguna parte, pero todos los demás habían salido, así que decidieron cenar y ver una película juntos. Kurt escogió la comida y Blaine la película, que en retrospectiva fue probablemente una mala idea, ya que seguía hablando sobre el deseo de ver Dumbo por alguna extraña razón, y eso es lo que él escogió.

Por supuesto, Kurt no tenía el corazón para decirle que Dumbo era una de los filmes que más lo hacían llorar, y como era de esperar, cuando Dumbo tuvo que ser separado de su madre y ella le cantó _"Baby Mine"_, el abastecimiento de agua comenzó a fluir. Qué es lo que los llevó a donde estaban ahora.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Es sólo que esta película mi madre y yo solíamos verla mucho cuando era pequeño y ella solía cantar esa canción para mí.

\- ¡Oh! Oh Kurt, lo siento. Yo no… ni siquiera…

\- Está bien. Estoy bien, sólo me olvidé de lo mucho que me encantaba esta parte y… la extraño, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé. Lo siento – el ojimiel lo abrazó, apretándolo fuertemente mientras Kurt hacía unas cuantas respiraciones temblorosas y se calmaba en los brazos de su novio. Se sentía bien estar ahí, tener a alguien que lo sostuviera de esa forma siempre que se sentía triste o deprimido, o lo que sea. Los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor se sentían bien y suspiró, acurrucándose mientras éste se acomodaba de espaldas sobre el sofá y lo ponía a él contra su pecho – podemos detener la película si quieres

\- No, tú has estado muriendo por ver esto. Podemos seguir. Pero no me juzgues si lloro.

\- No voy a juzgarte, tontito. Yo estaba a punto de llorar como loco hasta que vi que llorabas.

\- Bueno, si los dos vamos a llorar, entonces podemos hacerlo juntos – susurró el ojiazul.

\- Trato hecho.

Al final de esa canción, los dos estaban llorando en silencio, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro y mientras Kurt perdió a su mamá, se alegraba de que tuviera a Blaine para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

**:::::::**

_Pero eres tan precioso para mí, dulce como puede ser, bebé mío._

La voz de Blaine inundó la habitación, vibrando a su paso por el alma de Kurt quien dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y goteando por su barbilla hasta caer sobre su ropa. Sólo escuchar a su ex cantarle a su hijo le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos más, mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que podía romperse de nuevo.

Con el corazón roto se desplomó sobre el sofá, llorando en sus manos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se rompió por completo al darse cuenta de que se perdió todo por culpa de algún arrebato estúpido, todo por culpa de los celos estúpidos.

En aquel entonces había estado tan enojado con Blaine por mentirle y ahora estaba enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que todo terminara por algo tan trivial como sus temores de ser un esposo trofeo.

Porque al mirar a la vida de Blaine ahora, no importa que tan pobre fuera, él todavía era rico en amor, rico con el placer de tener una hermosa familia… mientras que él tenía un novio rico y bueno amigos, que no tenían nada de lo que Blaine tenía. Nada, no la hermosa familia y el amor incondicional de esta. Su vida en comparación era pobre y la odiaba, la odiaba porque no tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo.

* * *

.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde que Kurt había tratado con un Blaine Anderson borracho, pero a pesar del largo tiempo que habían estado separados, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando el moreno se emborrachaba. Una de esas cosas era por desgracia que se iba a desmayar y dormir por bastante tiempo. La primera vez que Kurt fue testigo de eso fue después del descarrilamiento de la fiesta de Rachel en su casa. Otra vez fue en el 2013, el día después de que los New Directions tuvieron su fiesta de graduación. Ambos casos terminaron con Blaine significativamente hecho polvo y luego durmió todo el día de la mañana siguiente, así que Kurt debería haber sabido que iba a suceder lo mismo en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, se olvidó y se encontró siendo despertado sorpresivamente por un pequeño dedo golpeándolo en el hombro.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola señor?

Kurt parpadeó sus ojos cansados, abriéndolos y encogiéndose contra la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana de la sala. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de arena, su cuello apenas lo sostenía mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para sentarse y bostezó. La sensación de ser hincado regresó con venganza, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior y se quejó en respuesta hasta que se dio cuenta de estaba siendo tocado en el hombro.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

La voz se rompió a través de sus pensamientos y Kurt se obligó a abrir sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño humano que estaba delante de él. Landon estaba con los brazos cerrados alrededor de su perro Margaret Thatcher, mirando con curiosidad a la persona que estaba en su sofá de la sala.

Su pelo rizado alborotado por todas partes, los ojos dorado-verdes centellantes mientras estudiaba a Kurt de arriba a abajo como si estuviera emocionado de ver a una nueva persona en su casa. Cuando el castaño estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para responder, Landon dio un paso más cerca de él, extendió la mano para tocar su chaleco, los pequeños dedos se arrastraban a lo largo de los botones oscuros.

\- Me gusta su chaleco.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Papá usa chalecos a veces. Él tiene chalecos bonitos también. ¿Conoce a mi papá?

\- Sí.

\- Mi papá me dijo que no hablara con extraños, pero usted lo conoce, así que está bien. ¿Es amigo de mi papá?

\- Yo… – tragando con dificultad Kurt miró a su alrededor, el nerviosismo burbujeaba en su estómago al pensar en que le gustaría poder decir eso. En el fondo, le encantaría llamarse amigo de Blaine de nuevo, pero después de lo que pasó entre ellos, sabía que probablemente nunca sucedería.

Después de la última semana, parecía que sus sueños de lo que sucedería después de que él alguna vez encontraría a Blaine, nunca se harían realidad, y aunque no podía culparlo por no querer a ninguno de la tripulación de New York de nuevo en su vida, él todavía esperaba que tal vez un día su ex podría dejarlos volver. O, al menos a él, aunque parecía altamente imposible. – Yo, amm…

\- ¿Puede preparar algo de comer?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kurt lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar la respuesta. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró al pequeño delante de él, su expresión se suavizó cuando vio al niño mirándolo con tanto cariño, con una confianza floreciente en esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de Blaine.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- Papá está durmiendo y es hora del desayuno. Tengo hambre. ¿Me puede preparar algo? Landon jugueteaba con sus pies, los minúsculos dedos del pie se movían mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y delante en espera. Sus acciones le recordaban tanto a su ex, desde la naturaleza inestable hasta la forma en que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de cachorrito.

El niño gritaba Blaine, de la cabeza a los pies, pero no fue hasta que Kurt se tardó demasiado tiempo en responder que se quedó sin aliento ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo, porque esa era _su_ mirada. Landon lo veía fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente mientras esperaba una respuesta y el castaño casi se ahoga ante esa mirada que recibió. Porque en ese momento, no había nadie en el mundo a quien el niño se pareciera más que a él.

\- Oh, cariño, sí puedo cocinar para ti. – Finalmente respondió, sonriendo cuando el niño le devolvió la sonrisa con sus diminutos dientes blancos brillando a la luz del día. – ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- ¡Fruta! Papá me da fruta con yogur y es delicioso. Así que me gustaría eso, por favor.

¡Tan educado! – pensó para sí mismo mientras levantaba su cuerpo exhausto del sofá. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar un paso adelante, Landon extendió el brazo y deslizó su pequeña mano en la suya, envolviendo sus diminutos dedos alrededor de dos de Kurt.

La acción hizo que cada parte del cuerpo del ojiazul se sacudiera con angustia, el dolor congelando sus huesos, y casi se rompió en ese momento, el estómago apretando sobre la idea de que se trataba de su hijo quien sostenía su mano, confiando en él para hacerle el desayuno mientras Blaine finalmente descansaba un poco. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el castaño permitió al niño arrastrarlo a la cocina con un suspiro tembloroso cuando éste finalmente le soltó la mano y se detuvo delante de la nevera.

\- ¿Puedo tener plátanos, fresas y uvas por favor?

\- ¿Sólo esas tres cosas? – preguntó con la voz a punto de quebrársele y un terrible nudo en la garganta. Sus palabras fueron inestables, pudo escucharse a sí mismo, pero Landon obviamente no lo notó ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos imaginando qué más quería comer.

\- Y tal vez algo de kiwi – añadió, sonriendo brillantemente cuando los nervios de Kurt se calmaron lo suficiente como para abrir la nevera y ponerse a trabajar. Pudo notar la cantidad insana de verduras frescas y frutas con las que Blaine había llenado su refrigerador. El pequeño se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, con las piernas balanceándose mientras observaba trabajar al amigo de su papá. – ¿Tiene hijos?

Kurt hizo una pausa, apretando los labios, finalmente tomó una respiración profunda para responder – Sí… yo tengo uno.

\- ¿Niño o niña?

\- Niño.

\- ¿De qué edad?

\- Él… tiene… tres.

\- ¡Yo igual! ¡Tengo tres! – vitoreó, sonrió ampliamente cuando Kurt se volvió a mirarlo. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos azules y negó con la cabeza, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no romperse delante del niño a su lado. Con el fin de mantener su mente tranquila, de inmediato se puso a trabajar cortando las frutas que Landon pidió, primero la banana, seguido por el kiwi, luego las fresas y al final las uvas, todas las cortó en pedazos pequeños adecuados para el niño.

Afortunadamente para él, Landon parecía haber terminado con el juego de las preguntas y salió de la habitación por sólo un segundo, regresando con un libro para colorear que parecía también contener actividades de aprendizaje. Mientras Kurt terminaba de hacer su desayuno, el niño trazó letras con sus lápices de colores, su diminuta lengua asomando en una esquina fuera de su boca cerrada mientras escribía con sorprendente precisión.

\- Eres muy bueno en eso – lo elogió, poniendo el tazón de fruta picada frente a su hijo. Se sentía extraño pensar en él de esa manera porque estaba seguro de que Blaine nunca pensaría en él como el padre del niño, pero el hecho de saber que Landon era suyo_ a _pesar de no haber estado allí, lo hizo sentir mal al no pensar en él como tal. – ¿Tú y tu papá practican mucho?

\- Sí. Papá me lee todas las noches y trabajamos en las letras. – señaló donde Blaine había escrito _Landon _en letras mayúsculas y debajo estaba la escritura temblorosa pero legible del niño – Es para cuando vaya a la escuela.

\- Eres muy inteligente.

\- ¡Gracias! Mi papá dice eso también – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa, dejando su libro de colorear a un lado antes de tomar su plato con fruta. – ¿Puedo tener un yogur también? ¿Con canela? – Cuando Kurt le dio un pequeño envase de yogur, Landon le dio las gracias, riendo cuando el hombre mayor roció accidentalmente demasiada especia en este – Está bien. Me gusta la canela.

\- Apuesto a que sí. A tu papá también le gusta.

Después de eso la conversación se redujo, los únicos sonidos provenían de Landon mientras comía una cucharada de frutas seguida de una cucharada de yogur con canela. De vez en cuando había un zumbido feliz, sonriéndole a Kurt antes de seguir comiendo. Después de varios minutos, empujó su tazón y acarició su vientre adorablemente antes de mirar a la nevera de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo tener un jugo?

\- ¿Cuál? – cuestionó recordando que vio una gran variedad de cartones de jugo en la puerta de la nevera, esperó hasta que el pequeñito finalmente eligiera uno de manzana el cual le entregó y lo observó agarrar su libro para colorear y dirigirse a la sala.

Un momento después, la televisión se encendió con algunos dibujos animados, así que Kurt fue a limpiar, en silencio acabó con los trozos de fruta que Landon dejó en el recipiente antes de lavarlo, secarlo y guardarlo. Cuando iba a tirar el envase de yogur, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando oyó la voz de su hijo farfullando con alguien que estaba seguro que no era Blaine ya que no escuchó a nadie hablar de nuevo.

Asustado salió corriendo de la cocina con las manos ligeramente pegajosas por el envase de yogur, y cuando vio al pequeño sentado en el suelo con su celular en la mano, su corazón se detuvo – Landon, ¿con quién estás hablando?

\- No lo sé. Tome – dijo el niño sosteniendo el teléfono en espera de que Kurt lo coja. Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron libres, el niño volvió a colorear con la lengua hacia atrás asomada en la esquina de su boca mientras trabajaba. Kurt entró en pánico, con el corazón acelerado mientras pensaba con quién Landon podría haber estado hablando. Podría haber sido Rachel, tal vez Santana o Dios no lo quiera Alex. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó el teléfono a la oreja, los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron cuando escuchó la voz de su padre del otro lado.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Papá? Oh, gracias a dios.

¿Quién fue ese con el que estaba hablando? Dijo que su nombre era Landon y mencionó algo sobre Blaine y…

\- Es una larga historia. Realmente muy larga. ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas volver a llamar?

Burt suspiró en el otro extremo - Así que hablé con un niño pequeño que puede o no tener algo que ver con Blaine, alguien con el mismo nombre del prometido tuviste hace tres años y medio, ¿y quieres que te llame más tarde para hablar de ello?

Cuando Kurt no respondió, Burt continuó – ¿Estás todavía en L.A.? ¿Encontraste a Blaine allí? Tienes que ponerme al tanto Kurt, porque yo no te he oído hablar de Blaine en mucho tiempo y…

\- Blaine está aquí, papá. Nos encontramos con él hace una semana y tiene un hijo… un hijo de tres años.

\- ¿Un niño de tres años? Entonces, ¿qué significa eso, amigo? Porque estoy un poco confundido aquí. Ustedes rompieron hace tres años y me dijiste que todo había sido un malentendido, pero Blaine desapareció y…

\- Es mío, papá. Landon es mío.


	13. Cap 12: Abriendo Los Corazones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"****Abriendo Los Corazones"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Es que… se parece a los dos. Él es adorable papá, y yo ni siquiera sabía acerca de él. Rompí con Blaine y él estaba embarazado y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Dios, trató de decirme y lo ignoré y jodí todo. Hay un niño que es mío en la sala en este momento. Yo sólo… papá – La voz de Kurt estaba rota para cuando se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina, las lágrimas nublaban su visión mientras los sonidos de Landon cantando la canción de _Bubble Guppies_ se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, todo su remordimiento y disgusto con lo ocurrido en los últimos años se estrelló contra él como un maremoto y quería gritar y gritar. Quería tirar cosas y llorar, pero más que nada, quería arreglarlo.

Disgustado sacudió la cabeza y se tragó el nudo en la garganta al pensar en el pesado anillo que estaba sentado en su dedo, el principal lazo que lo ataba a New York, básicamente. Alex, su novio, estaba haciendo Dios sabe qué en Praga, mientras que Kurt estaba teniendo una crisis importante en Los Angeles y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar el maldito anillo y aventarlo al Océano Pacífico.

Pero en realidad no era culpa de Alex que el ojiazul se sintiera como una mierda sobre eso. Él era el principal culpable aquí. Si sólo hubiera mantenido la calma en ese entonces, si no hubiera sido tan idiota hace tres años, todo esto podría haberse evitado. El niño en el cuarto de al lado hubiera sido suyo, no sólo biológicamente, sino plenamente su hijo, y el hombre durmiendo la resaca en una pequeña cama de niño hubiera sido su esposo en lugar de un completo desconocido. Kurt tragó los sollozos que amenazaban con dominarlo y se centró en las palabras de su padre, la voz tranquilizadora del mayor de los Hummel lo trajeron de vuelta al presente.

\- Respira chico, no te asustes. Mantén la respiración. – Una vez que sonaba como si todo se había calmado, Burt volvió a hablar con su voz cansada y gruesa. – Sabes, siempre me he preguntado ¿qué pasó con Blaine? Cuando me llamaste aquella noche preguntándome si había oído de él, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Ustedes dos rompieron y me dije a mí mismo que no iba a volar a New York y matarlo porque cuando me contaste, dijiste que lo habías manejado todo. Entonces me llamaste un mes más tarde diciendo que él desapareció y dejaste que las cosas fueran muy lejos y yo no sabía qué hacer. Busqué por aquí, llamé a sus padres y ellos no me dijeron nada. Llamé a Cooper y no me dijo nada tampoco. Ahora sé que ha estado en L.A., probablemente todo este tiempo, y él tiene a mi nieto con él. Dios, Kurt esta noticia es alucinante para mí, pero ¿estás bien?

\- No – susurró, limpiando la humedad de sus ojos con la parte inferior de su mano. Él sorbió un poco y se sentó, respirando lento y constantemente para calmar su acelerado corazón. – Pensé que iba a venir aquí a ver a Rachel y echarle un vistazo a L.A. Nunca me imaginé esto. Pero me alegro de que lo encontré.

\- ¿Él se alegró de que lo encontraste?

Kurt se rió amargamente, entrenando a sus oídos de nuevo la voz de Landon quien todavía cantaba, su voz aguda se mezclaba a la perfección con todo lo que estaba en la televisión. Sólo escucharlo le hizo al ojiazul preguntarse si crecerá para ser un cantante al igual que sus dos papás deberían haberlo sido.

\- Papá, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? Blaine está dormido y Landon está solo viendo la TV y…

\- Lo entiendo. Todavía no sé lo que está pasando allí, pero si me necesitas llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo papá. Demasiado.

Luego de despedirse, Kurt colgó el teléfono y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, permitiendo que el resto de las lágrimas salieran antes de limpiarlas y dirigirse de nuevo a la sala. Landon todavía estaba allí, sentado en el sofá con las piernas metidas debajo de él y una concentración absoluta a la televisión. Cuando el ojiazul se sentó junto a él, el niño miró sonriendo ligeramente antes de deslizarse a su manera y acomodarse junto a Kurt, su pequeña cabeza la apoyó en el brazo del castaño.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre mientras tomaba un buen vistazo a su hijo y cuánto Landon era como la pequeña mezcla perfecta de él y Blaine. El cabello rizado de Landon era obviamente de Blaine, pero tenía el color del de Kurt, la nariz y las mejillas espolvoreadas con pecas ligeras como sus dos papás, su piel blanca parecía arder con facilidad en el sol, igual que la de Kurt. Era delgado, pero muy pequeño y con sólo mirar su estatura le recordaba a sí mismo de cada vez que miraba sus fotos de la infancia. Él también era muy pequeño para su edad y parecía que Landon heredó eso de él también.

\- ¿Le agrada mi papá? – El niño preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había llenado la habitación los últimos minutos. Kurt lo miró a esos fervorosos ojos miel y suspiró sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Sí. Me agrada.

\- ¿Cómo conoce a mi papá?

\- Nosotros… umm, éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Conoce a la tía Avery?

\- Sí. Ella es… umm, muy agradable.

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga – el pequeño rebotó un poco, su manos dieron palmaditas en el brazo de Kurt mientras miraba emocionado - ella me da regalos y nos divertimos – Cuanto más hablaba, más el ojiazul se daba cuenta de que su pequeño tenía un poco de problemas para pronunciar la R y la F, pero era tan ridículamente adorable que todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era sonreírle cada vez que el niño divagaba y seguía.

A medida que comenzaron a vincularse un poco, un ruido en el pasillo los alertó de una presencia a través del cuarto y miraron hacia arriba, el pequeño sonrió mientras que la sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció al ver a su ex mirándolo enojado. – Landon, Blaine miró fijamente al ojiazul– ¿por qué no vas a jugar por un rato? Papá necesita hablar con su amigo.

\- Bueno – contestó el niño sin argumentar nada y se fue corriendo, abrazando la pierna de su padre antes de cruzar por el pasillo y entrar a su dormitorio. No fue hasta que el pequeño se había ido que Blaine finalmente le habló a Kurt.

\- ¡Todavía estás aquí!

\- Lo estoy.

\- Me desperté pensando… no, tenía la esperanza de que lo de anoche hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla, pero luego te oí hablar con Landon y me di cuenta de que por qué iba a pensar que era sólo un sueño, quiero decir, no es como si algo en mi vida hubiese salido bien desde que salí del closet, ¿cierto?

\- Blaine…

\- Al principio me entró el pánico porque mi hijo desapareció y pensé que tal vez mi pesadilla se había hecho realidad y que esperaste hasta que me desmayé para llevarte a Landon y huir a New York con tu nuevo novio rico, pero luego empezó a hablar y pensé que gracias a Dios todavía estaba aquí, entonces vengo aquí a ver si tal vez sólo está viendo la televisión y estás aquí. Supongo que todo el asunto del miedo no desaparece por completo… todavía sigues sentado en mi sala como si estuvieras invitado a quedarte.

\- Pensé en irme, lo hice… pero entonces no estaba seguro de si me dejarías hablar contigo en cualquier otro momento. Además, me quedé dormido esperándote. Pensé que vendrías.

\- Bueno, pensaste mal. – Quejándose, Blaine se sentó en el sillón al lado del sofá, su cuerpo se hundió en éste y llevó las manos a las sienes para frotarlas por el dolor. Kurt lo miraba tristemente, sabiendo muy bien que su ex probablemente tenía un infierno de dolor de cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Finalmente habló, rezando para que sus acciones no se vieran falsas.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? ¿Un poco de agua y tal vez una aspirina?

\- Tú me hablas como si supieras qué hacer cuando tengo una resaca. Noticia de última hora Kurt, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Lo he hecho durante años, soy padre, sé lo que soy haciendo. No tienes que consentirme o tratarme con delicadeza.

Y sí, el ojiazul tenía razón, el moreno lo tomó a mal – Sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, sólo estaba preguntando.

\- Bueno no lo hagas – El hombre de cabello rizado cerró los ojos y se hundió más en el sillón reclinable, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente se acomodó. Después de que el momento de tensión pasó, por fin abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt con el ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba el idioma de su cuerpo – Bueno, querías hablar, empieza a hablar. No te voy a entretenerte todo el día. Lan y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, cruzó sus dedos y tomó una respiración profunda mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Él sabía que la mayor parte de lo que diría no sería tomado muy a la ligera por su ex, sobre todo desde que el Blaine que amó hace mucho tiempo parecía haberse endurecido por su vida en California. Sin embargo, esperaba poder romper un poco la áspera cáscara exterior en la que su ex se había encerrado a sí mismo para su propia protección.

\- Blaine, yo… lo siento – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un bufido – sé que no significa mucho para ti en todo caso, pero realmente lo lamento. Nunca he lamentado algo tanto en mi vida – se detuvo recuperando el aliento de nuevo como sus nervios lo alcanzaron – El día que rompí contigo fue probablemente una de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho… estaba tan enfadado ese día, contigo, con NYADA, con todo y en lugar de dar un paso atrás para ordenar mis pensamientos, arremetí contra la única persona que sabía que… Dios, esto suena tan mal… la única persona que sabía que no podría defenderse.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil frente a él, sus fosas nasales dilatadas sólo un poco mientras inhaló bruscamente, pero aparte de eso no se movió así que Kurt continuó – Ese día todo el mundo no paraba de decir cosas sobre ti y el showcase y de cómo se enteraron que ibas a romper conmigo porque June te dijo que la única manera en que serías una estrella era si estabas soltero.

Yo, mierda, sé que no debería haberlos escuchado, ellos eran los que llevaban los rumores por NYADA, pero luego me quedé pensando en cómo era que Rachel estaba teniendo su gran oportunidad al igual que Mercedes y luego tuve la oportunidad y en lugar de que me eligieran, June te eligió a ti y yo estaba tan enfadado.

Aún Blaine seguía sin decir nada, sus ojos se centraron en el borde del sofá, un poco más allá de donde Kurt estaba sentado. Su expresión no era legible tampoco, el ojiazul no podía decir si estaba enojado o al borde de las lágrimas, pero no importa qué, él estaba tranquilo. Sólo tranquilo.

\- Yo estaba celoso. Es tan tonto estar celoso de la persona que amas, pero mi mente siguió gritándome sobre ti y sobre todos los demás. Cómo si no importara lo que hiciera, nunca sería elegido para nada. Así como fue de la misma manera con el papel de Tony en la escuela secundaria cuando presentamos West Side Story. Hice una audición para ese papel y tú no, sin embargo ellos te eligieron. Entonces algo hizo click en mí y me di cuenta que nosotros siempre íbamos a competir y tú siempre ibas a ganar y yo estaba celoso de eso. Dios, Blaine, yo estaba tan celoso que ni siquiera estaba pensando. Estaba cegado por aquello, ni siquiera pensé en que habría papeles más adecuados para mí que para ti o la forma en que no fue tu culpa que despertaras el máximo interés de June. Estaba… estaba tan jodidamente loco que no estaba pensando.

Entonces oí los rumores y algo se rompió. Te lo juro, algo dentro de mí sólo se quebró por la mitad y me quedé pensando en lo enojado que estaba de que ella te escogiera en lugar de a mí. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haberte hecho participar en ese número, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces ella me hubiera elegido, pero por sobre todo estaba enojado contigo y, si Dios, no tenía motivos para estarlo. No fuiste el único que lo hizo, hablamos de ello y te dije que estaba bien y en el momento lo pensé así, pero después todo se siguió sumando, yo estaba demasiado celoso de todo y me rompí y lo siento – tragó un sollozo, hipó mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran – Te dejé ir sin una buena razón.

Blaine, con el corazón lo suficientemente roto, todavía permanecía en un silencio absoluto, aunque la expresión de su rostro había pasado de estar en blanco a disgustado por completo, como las palabras de Kurt se metían bajo su piel, hundiéndose en su carne y carcomiendo su alma.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- ¿Rompiste conmigo porque estabas celoso? Le dije a June que renunciaba ya que no quería terminar las cosas contigo porque te amaba y me sentí mal de que ella me escogió sobre ti. Llegué a la escuela ese día para contarte que había renunciado.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¡Oh, bueno… ilumíname! – sus palabras fueron mordaces, sarcásticas, y se sentían como fragmentos de vidrio contra el corazón de Kurt.

Cerrando los ojos, el castaño sorbió y las lágrimas calientes se filtraron por la comisura de sus pestañas derramándose por sus mejillas. Él podía imaginarse el momento como si fuera ayer, estaba caminando por los pasillos de NYADA justo una semana después de que Blaine desapareció y entró al baño para recuperar la compostura luego de que alguien hizo una broma sobre su ex mientras pasaba a su lado. No llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño cuando algunos de los otros chicos entraron, todos ellos charlando sobre la repentina retirada de Blaine de NYADA.

No fue hasta que uno de ellos dijo algo acerca de June que Kurt realmente prestó atención, su estómago se revolvía con náuseas mientras escuchaba a los hombres fuera de los cubículos burlándose de la desgracia de Blaine. En ese momento fue cuando se enteró de todo, de como Blaine dejó el show por él, de que él le rompió el corazón, todas las cosas que la gente dijo y lo que hicieron con él antes de que se fuera, y luego como Blaine se había arrastrado de nuevo ante June para que le diera otra oportunidad. Al final, los chicos de los lavabos estaban riendo histéricamente sobre lo que llamaron el fracaso de Blaine y una vez que se fueron, Kurt se rompió como nunca, llorando por todo lo que escuchó y lo que él le añadió a eso.

\- Me enteré de eso después de que te fuiste. La gente estaba hablando.

\- ¿Las mismas personas que dijeron que iba a romper nuestro compromiso por June? Me imagino.

\- Blaine, yo no…

\- ¡Eso es correcto! Tú no. No me escuchaste, no me diste una oportunidad. Sólo fijaste tu mente en algo y te fuiste sobre el camino. Ni siquiera me dejaste por un momento explicarte. Y luego… luego dejaste que tus amigos pensaran que te engañé de nuevo cuando sabes muy bien que me hubiera matado antes de hacerte ese daño otra vez.

Finalmente algo en Blaine se quebró: su voz, justo al final de la frase. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero no las dejaba caer. En todo caso, eran lágrimas de rabia y eso es lo que más le dolía a Kurt. Blaine no estaba triste por su ruptura, estaba lívido.

\- ¡Te fuiste todo un mes sin hablar conmigo! Dejaste a tus perros guardianes para que me desgarraran cada vez que fui para acercarme a ti. Volviste en mi contra a nuestros amigos haciéndoles pensar que te hice daño de nuevo cuando en realidad tú me lastimaste. Pasé un mes tratando de conseguir que me escuches. Pasé un mes tratando de conseguir que todos comprendieran las cosas desde mi punto de vista y a nadie le importaba. Eso es todo lo que siempre sucede cuando se trata de mí.

\- Blaine…

\- Dejé a mi familia por ti Kurt. Mi padre decía "comprometerte a tu edad es estúpido, Blaine". Pero no le hice caso. Luché por ti. ¡Hice lo imposible por estar contigo! – Su voz se rompió nuevamente, volviéndose más aguda mientras se ponía más emocional. – ¿Recuerdas mi graduación? Mis padres ni siquiera fueron. Estaban tan enfadados conmigo por desperdiciar mi vida y me dije que era su pérdida porque yo iba a hacer algo con mi vida en New York y nos íbamos a casar y ser felices, entonces les demostraría que estaban equivocados… Y entonces un día te enojas conmigo, rompes el compromiso y ¿dónde estaba? ¡Justo donde mis padres me dijeron que iba a estar!

Por un segundo se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a sus temblorosas manos. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Kurt sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensó por el dolor.

\- Cuando tuve a Landon, el día de su nacimiento… yo estaba solo. Avery estaba allí porque ella era mi enfermera, pero yo no la conocía en aquel entonces como lo hago ahora. Coop estaba en Chicago filmando un comercial y mis padres, mis padres ni siquiera contestaron el teléfono. Cooper les llamó meses antes para decirles que yo estaba embarazado y cuando mencionó que tú y yo nos separamos, ¿Quieres saber lo que dijo mi padre? "Eso es lo que se merece". No fue pobre Blaine, lo siento mucho, fue "eso es lo que se merece".

Finalmente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no a causa de Kurt, no tenían nada que ver con él. Eran por Landon – Nunca han conocido a mi hijo. Ellos nunca se preocuparon. Tengo al niño más perfecto allí – señaló al final del pasillo – es su primer nieto y ni siquiera les importa porque yo mismo jodí mi vida y eso es lo que me merezco.

\- Lo lamen…

\- Pensé que estábamos bien. Después de lo de los disparos en mi último año, cuando Becky dejó caer accidentalmente su arma, pensé que las cosas estaban finalmente bien conmigo y mis padres después de eso. Ellos empezaron a acercarse a mí, entonces volví contigo y las cosas se pusieron mal de nuevo y mientras, en ese entonces, nunca te habría culpado de nada, ahora no puedo, simplemente no puedo evitar desear a veces tal vez haberlos escuchado acerca de ti.

Todo el aire de los pulmones de Kurt fue soltado mientras miraba a la cara de su ex, el pecho le dolió cuando esas palabras que escaparon de la boca de Blaine rompieron su alma. Todos esos años, todo ese tiempo entre ellos que él tan descuidadamente tiró, lamentaba cada pedacito de ello.

Blaine lamentaba alguna vez hacer lo que hizo con Kurt… y eso dolió.

\- Blaine, por Dios…

\- No me arrepiento de haberme embarazado de Landon. Él es la única cosa mía que sé que no me lastimará como todo el mundo lo ha hecho. Tal vez cuando sea mayor va a pasar por esa fase de "te odio" que la mayoría de los adolescentes tienen a veces, pero en este momento, yo soy su mundo y él es el mío y eso es todo lo que importa. Las personas van y vienen, ahora lo sé. Pero mi familia es mía para siempre. Landon es mi familia y es todo lo que tengo. Cooper está aquí, sí, pero él no es el hombre que yo pensé que sería. Él sigue siendo tan egoísta como siempre. Aparte de eso, esa es toda la familia de sangre que tengo.

\- B-Blaine… – Era patético realmente. De todas las cosas que Kurt quería decir para disculparse, lo único que realmente podía pronunciar era el nombre de su ex. "Blaine" era la única palabra que podía mencionar, la único que salía a través del nudo en la garganta, y odiaba eso No porque él odiaba a Blaine, sino debido a lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. Estaba conociendo todos los sentimientos del ojimiel sobre lo que había pasado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era todo. Porque tres largos años de amargura y angustia no se podrían resumir en unas pocas frases. Incluso si una de ellas significaba básicamente _me arrepiento de amarte_.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el castaño se cubrió la cara con las manos, sollozando en ellas mientras escuchaba a Blaine levantarse de su silla y caminar por la habitación, sus pasos eran suaves contra la alfombra. Por un segundo, el ojimiel buscó algo en un estante en algún lugar cerca de la televisión y luego Kurt sintió un peso en sus piernas, apartando sus manos de su rostro por apenas un segundos para mirar hacia abajo y encontrar un libro grande bellamente decorado asentado en su regazo. En el frente estaba el nombre de Landon en letras azules con lunares blancos. Por encima de éste había una foto granulada en blanco y negro, era un ultrasonido de un bebé muy pequeño.

\- ¿Un libro de recuerdos?

Blaine no respondió, en lugar de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa por un segundo para tomar una respiración profunda antes de mirar a Kurt. – Puedes irte si quieres. O puedes quedarte y mirar eso. A mí realmente no me importa. Si quieres saber lo que te perdiste en su vida, está todo allí. No todo, no se puede poner en un libro todos los recuerdos, pero las grandes cosas están en él.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- No me preguntes por nada más. Sobre todo por las cosas que no puedo dar. – Con eso desapareció por el pasillo, los chillidos de Landon por su papá llenaron el aire poco después. Una vez que estaba solo, Kurt arrastró sus dedos sobre las letras en relieve en la portada del libro del bebé y volvió a respirar temblando, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sentía la culpa y la angustia de toda esta situación sobre él. Sabía bien a lo que Blaine se refería cuando dijo _las cosas que no le podía dar_, eso significaba Landon y el perdón.

El hecho de saber que él nunca probablemente sería perdonado por el mayor error que cometió, se sintió como que el mundo de Kurt se caía a pedazos de nuevo. Y cuando las risitas de Landon viajaron de nuevo al final del pasillo, recordó todo lo que alguna vez había hecho mal en esa situación, lloró un poco más, lamentando la pérdida de una familia que estúpidamente destruyó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de formarse.


	14. Cap 13: Recuerdos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"****Recuerdos"**

* * *

**_._**

**_~ FLASHBACKS ~_**

**_Mayo del 2014_**

\- ¿Has oído? Anderson va a romper con Hummel pronto. Supongo que June Dolloway tiene este gran plan que implica que él se haga pasar por hétero para conseguir más patrocinadores y estar comprometido con Kurt, es como que estuviera en desventaja o algo así.

\- ¿De verdad crees que va a romper con él? Quiero decir, vamos. Hummel es una buena pesca. Venció a Rachel Berry en el reto de "Locura de Medianoche" ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero ¿qué está haciendo ahora, honestamente? Berry está en Broadway, la nueva mascota de June Dolloway es su prometido, y él está cantando en un restaurante mientras sirve papas fritas. Personalmente creo que si Blaine quiere hacer algo más grande como el resto de nosotros, debería deshacerse de ese _pony de un solo truco_ e ir con June.

\- Así que, ¿crees que lo hará?

\- ¡Por Favor! – El chico misterioso rió, su risa hizo que el hielo en las venas de Kurt se endureciera más – Hice un poco de investigación de fondo sobre ellos dos, teniendo en cuenta que son una de las parejas poderosas de NYADA y todo eso. Averigüé que cuando estaban en la escuela, Blaine como junior fue capaz de conseguir el papel de Tony en West Side Story justo debajo de la nariz de Kurt.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Kurt audicionó para Tony mientras Blaine lo hizo para el oficial Krupke y sin embargo el director del casting le dio a Blaine el protagónico. Obviamente Kurt no puede significar mucho para él si siguió adelante y se robó el papel soñado de su novio.

\- Jacob, yo no sabía eso.

\- Y entonces June Dolloway llega a la ciudad, Kurt es escogido para cantar para ella, ¿por qué? nunca lo sabré, entonces mete a su prometido en la presentación y ¿qué es lo que sucede? A ella le gusta Anderson más que él ¿Y qué hace Blaine?

\- Él se fue con la señorita Dolloway.

\- ¡Bingo! En lugar de inclinarse por rechazar esa oferta y dejar brillar a su prometido, el maldito cerdo que sólo quiere ser el centro de atención, ha estado planeando todo un show en torno a él y ahora va a romper con Kurt para continuar su carrera. Ya sabes que eso va a pasar.

\- Bueno… ahora que mencionas lo de la escuela, realmente eso pone las cosas en perspectiva.

\- Sí, esa relación está condenada. Si Hummel sabe lo que es bueno para él, acabará con ese compromiso antes de que Blaine tenga la oportunidad de humillarlo públicamente. Ya es bastante malo es que esté siendo eclipsado tan temprano en su compromiso. Él no será nada más que el _esposo caliente_ cuando se hayan casado y Blaine lo esté haciendo en grande.

A partir de ahí, Kurt no pudo escuchar más. Estaba furioso al oír esas cosas… y la verdad era que esos dos tipos no eran las primeras personas a las que escuchó ese día hablando de él y de Blaine. Prácticamente todo el mundo en la escuela estaba zumbando con la última noticia de Alicia Hamilton. Ella oyó a June diciéndole al moreno durante la cena que tenía que terminar con Kurt para que su carrera floreciera.

Entonces alguien llamado Parker Areundel los oyó en una de las salas de ensayo discutiendo sobre la parte de Kurt en el showcase de Blaine, según él, cuando Kurt ni siquiera tenía una parte en absoluto. Lo cual no era lo que el ojimiel le prometió.

Todo el mundo se aseguró de que Kurt los escuchara hablar. Las chicas levantaron sus voces mientras el caminaba por ahí, los chicos susurraban detrás de él en la clase de combate o hablaban descaradamente sobre esto mientras practicaban su técnica de lucha con espada a pocos centímetros suyo. Cuanto más escuchó, más se enojó.

Además tenía sus maestros jodiéndolo todo el día, Rachel estaba molestándolo hasta la muerte con sus discusiones acerca de dejar Broadway para hacer el programa de televisión, y el trabajo lo estaba matando debido a sus largas horas en el restaurante por lo que era difícil para él tener una vida personal.

La mayoría de las noches yacía en la cama y esperaba a que Blaine lo llamara, rodando los ojos cuando el nombre de su prometido finalmente aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono y él le susurraba miles de disculpas por su tardanza en llamarlo. Había excusas acerca de las prácticas, de que estaban ajustando la parte de Kurt en el show, etc., y mientras caminaba por el pasillo ese mismo día, todo en lo que el ojiazul podía pensar era en qué otras cosas le estaría mintiendo.

Fue difícil en aquel entonces construir la confianza que Blaine tan fácilmente destrozó cuando engañó a Kurt un año y medio atrás. Cuando volvieron a estar juntos de nuevo en la primavera pasada, fue cuando finalmente Kurt reconstruyó su corazón y la confianza, permitiéndole al chico de ojos dorados entrar a su vida de nuevo. Ahora, sin embargo, oír que Blaine estaba de vuelta mintiéndole, sobre todo después de que mentir era una de las principales cosas que prometieron que jamás se harían el uno al otro… bueno, era repugnante.

La ira lamió su alma, creciendo en su interior al transcurrir el resto del día con la gente susurrando a su espalda y riendo de él mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Él había sido respetado en esa universidad, admirado por derrotar a Rachel en el concurso de _Locura de Medianoche _y por ser elegido para su admisión por la misma Carmen Tibideaux, sin embargo, con Blaine bajo el mismo techo, sus logros pasaron desapercibidos.

Blaine flotaba debajo de la superficie de su primer semestre y apenas lo hizo por encima del agua para la primera mitad del segundo, pero cuando June Dolloway llegó a la ciudad y él impresionó a la mujer de la alta sociedad, de repente pasó de ser sólo Blaine Anderson, el novio de Kurt y se convirtió en una verdadera amenaza.

Y durante algún tiempo el ojiazul estuvo orgulloso de eso, pero ahora se sentía celoso y traicionado debido a que su prometido le estaba mintiendo. Estaba guardando secretos que era algo que le prometió nunca hacer y sin embargo lo hizo y el ojiazul se preguntaba cuántas más de sus promesas él no sería capaz de mantener. Las había roto antes. ¿Quién puede decir que no lo haría de nuevo?

Disgustado, se abrió paso a través del edificio, el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba el sonido de la voz de Blaine y las teclas del piano por todo el pasillo. En ese momento no quería oír cantar a su prometido, no quería oírlo tocar, y cuando Blaine finalmente terminó y se puso de pie para saludarlo, Kurt levantó una mano, con sus ojos grises tormentosos estrechándose como todos y cada uno de sus temores y envidias enlazadas con sus dudas brotaron de su boca.

Antes de darse cuenta, le estaba lanzando su anillo de compromiso a Blaine y salió del edificio, el estómago bien cerrado por preocupación mientras se preguntaba qué carajo acaba de hacer.

Esa noche, mientras descuidadamente lanzó cosas en una caja grande y la arrojó fuera de la entrada del departamento, ignoró la punzada en el pecho que le rogó que volviera corriendo donde Blaine y le explicara todo, permitiéndole al ojimiel explicarse también. Cuando las semanas pasaron y se forzó a sí mismo para seguir adelante con sus mentiras solapadas, por fin sentía que empezaba a calmarse, no lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a perdonar al moreno, pero lo suficiente para estar psicológicamente listo para finalmente abrirse sobre sus temores e inseguridades que lo azotaban.

Entonces Blaine desapareció y fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo jodió más de lo que pensaba que lo hizo.

**::::::::::**

\- Entonces escuché a June Dolloway que tiene una nueva mascota ahora. ¿Recuerdas a Carmello DiGoza? Ella lo sacó de clase el otro día y le dijo que iba a convertirlo en una estrella.

\- Supongo que eso significa que Blaine Anderson realmente lo jodió entonces.

\- Obviamente lo hizo. Quiero decir, Kurt rompió con él, Dolloway lo dejó, y ahora no está viniendo a clase.

\- Oh, Dios mío, hablando de eso, me enteré de que él se dio de baja.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Tienes que estar bromeando ¿De verdad?

\- Se rumorea que se retiró y regresó a su casa a Ohio. No me hagas caso, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esa parte es cierta. Y por parte, me refiero a que él se retiró porque Cassie July estaba gritando acerca de eso en su clase.

\- Maldita sea. Él realmente debe de haber jodido todo. La pérdida de su prometido y su benefactora en cuestión de horas la una de la otra. Yo me retiraría también. No sería capaz de dar la cara por aquí sin querer morir.

\- Sí, porque sabe que si regresa, todo el mundo estará fastidiándolo con eso.

\- Él probablemente vuelva treinta libras más gordo.

\- Creo que sí porque estaba ganando mucho peso antes de que todo terminara. Debe haber sido la culpa.

\- Debe ser.

Los chismosos finalmente salieron del baño, el chasquido de la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos antes de que Kurt se desplomara en el suelo sucio del cubículo y se rompiera. Blaine había estado desaparecido durante unos días ahora, nadie fue capaz de apoyarlo y Kurt se sentía como una mierda por eso, porque las últimas palabras que pronunció a su ex sólo fueron por la ira, sentimientos de odio atados provocados por el estrés y sus temores. Sabía que deberían haber hablado de ello, su relación las últimas semanas siguió recibiendo golpes bajos por los problemas de comunicación y se comprometieron a trabajar en ello.

Desde las inseguridades de Blaine sobre su peso hasta sus problemas con la convivencia, prometieron trabajar en eso y en lugar de actuar sobre lo que dijeron, Kurt permitió que todo cayera sobre la acera. Sí, Blaine no era inocente en todo este suplicio porque le mintió, pero Kurt fue el que lo dejó desmoronarse, fue el que le dio la espalda. Ahora Blaine se había ido y él no sabía a donde.

**::::::::::**

**_Abril del 2016_**

\- Hay un rumor de que Rachel Berry realmente consiguió su propio programa de televisión.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué tipo de programa de televisión se basaría en ella?

\- Ella estuvo en Funny Girl como tres segundos y estoy bastante seguro de que nadie se preocupa por su vida personal.

\- He oído que iba a ser un reality show.

\- Bueno, supongo que va a darle finalmente a su mejor amigo algo que hacer.

Empezaron a reír y Kurt rodó los ojos, apuñalando su ensalada parcialmente marchita con un tenedor mientras ignoraba a aquellas personas detrás de él. Había sido un camino largo enfrentarse a los millones de agitadores de mierda en NYADA, el primer año después de la desaparición de Blaine estuvo haciendo eso, pero había terminado. Todo el mundo sabía su postura sobre todas las cosas y trataban de decir mierda para meterse debajo de su piel nuevamente, pero no lo permitió sin embargo. No más.

\- No puedo creer que se va a graduar en un mes y no ha tenido un solo papel en Broadway.

\- Apuesto a que si no hubiera corrido a su ex prometido, él estaría protagonizando un montón de cosas. Él cavó su propia tumba.

\- Así es, y arruinó la vida de otra persona en el proceso. No me sorprendería que ese chico Anderson estuviera en alguna parte chupando penes por dinero.

\- O usando drogas.

\- Por supuesto.

Con otro rollo de los ojos, Kurt metió un poco de su comida en la boca y escuchó a los chismosos salir del lugar en medio de carcajadas. Sus voces se perdían por el pasillo, sus palabras no significan absolutamente nada mientras terminaba su almuerzo y jugaba en su teléfono. Sólo tenía dos clases más ese día y luego se iría a una cena de Vogue con Isabelle y sus amigos.

Claro, él no había obtenido trabajos como sus otros compañeros de clase lo hacían, pero aún tenía Vogue para seguir y no le importaba una mierda ninguno de sus compañeros de la universidad. Kurt Hummel iba a triunfar algún día, Broadway o no.

**:::::::::**

**_Agosto del 2017_**

\- ¡Hola bebé! ¿Largo día?

Kurt se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un suspiro mientras miraba a su prometido. Alex estaba alistando su maleta para otro viaje, el hombre no dejó de mirar su ropa mientras la doblaba a pesar de que le preguntó al castaño sobre su día.

\- No conseguí el papel para el que audicioné. Ah, e Isabelle eligió a otra persona para ir con ella a Francia ya porque le dije que estaba seguro de que conseguiría ese papel, así que no tengo planes hasta para el otoño. Voy a estar aquí todo el largo otoño sin nada que hacer.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, rodando hacia un lado para mirar la maleta de Alex. –¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir contigo a Praga? Podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos ya que no hemos tenido ningún tiempo de calidad desde que volviste de Tokio.

\- Kurt, sabes que es poco profesional para alguien de mi calibre llevar a su pareja en los viajes de este tipo. Voy a estar ocupado todo el tiempo y estarás atrapado en el hotel. – Antes de que Kurt pudiera hacer comentarios sobre los lugares turísticos o cualquier otro argumento que solía darle, Alex continuó. – Es mejor para ti estar aquí. Puedes pasar tiempo con tus amigos. No va a ser divertido estar atado al hotel todo el tiempo.

\- Siempre dices eso, pero hay un montón de cosas que puedo hacer mientras estás ocupado trabajando. Vamos, Alex.

\- Sabes lo que voy a decir. Sólo déjalo por la paz bebé ¿de acuerdo? – Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a Kurt solo, suspirando mientras hacía girar su anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

**_~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~_**

* * *

.

Hacer libros de recuerdos siempre había sido uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Blaine. Kurt recordaba los largos días de verano acostado en el suelo de su dormitorio con Blaine a su lado, su novio era feliz tomando fotos de ellos dos y pegándolas en las páginas de colores brillantes, pequeñas leyendas escritas debajo de cada foto con su puño y letra, describiendo su amor el uno por el otro.

Este libro de recuerdos de Landon no era diferente a los lindos libros que Blaine hizo hace tantos años. Había documentado cada paso de la vida de su hijo, o al menos lo que podía documentar.

Había fotos en abundancia del niño siendo un recién nacido, algunas exactamente después de su nacimiento, con créditos a Avery debajo de ellas, e incluso algunas en su primer traje para ir a casa. Desde su nacimiento, Landon había sido completamente adorable con la cabeza llena de cabello y un precioso rostro de querubín. Con sólo mirar las fotos más lágrimas brillaban en los ojos ardientes de Kurt las cuales limpiaba sonriendo mientras hojeaba las páginas y se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

Mientras leía las leyendas, los chillidos de la risa de Landon hacían cosquillas en sus oídos, eran risitas que el niño le daba a su padre como éste le hacía impresiones tontas de algún personaje de dibujos animados que Kurt no pudo reconocer. Estaban a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, pero sus voces llegaban claramente a través de la puerta abierta, estaban en la habitación de Landon, y en su interior Kurt quería ir con ellos, sin embargo, todavía estaba absorbido por el libro del bebé y se quedó allí durante otra media hora en silencio llorando mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las páginas que básicamente capturaban toda la vida de su hijo.

Por el tiempo que estuvo en la última página que documentaba el tercer cumpleaños de Landon en octubre pasado, Kurt sintió que había perdido algo más que el crecimiento de su hijo, se perdió el crecimiento de Blaine también. Había varias fotos en el álbum de los dos sonriendo delante de varios lugares como su primer departamento, el auto nuevo de Blaine, aunque era de segunda mano, el nuevo departamento, el zoológico, el acuario, etc.

Cada foto mostraba al ojimiel sonriendo con orgullo al lado de su hijo y Kurt sabía por qué se veía tan feliz… porque él era feliz. Blaine luchó con tantas dificultades tratando de criar a Landon completamente solo, sin embargo, todavía estaba increíblemente agradecido por todo lo que tenía, en especial por su hijo.

Esas imágenes del álbum le mostraron muchas cosas a Kurt, pero la más importante era que no importa qué, Blaine haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que su hijo fuera feliz. No había ninguna foto del pequeñol en ese libro donde pareciera triste o descuidado. Siempre lucía brillante, sonriente, y eso le encantaba y Blaine hizo todo por sí mismo.

\- Tengo DVDs también, susurró una voz desde la puerta y Kurt levantó la vista, no se sorprendió al ver al ojimiel a pocos metros de distancia, recién bañado y cambiado. ¿Cuándo tuvo el tiempo para hacer eso?, Kurt no lo sabía, pero podía encontrarse a sí mismo observando a su ex con aprecio.

Blaine se veía bien, siempre lo hizo, aunque la paternidad parecía hacerlo vuelto más atractivo. Lanzando sus ojos hacia el centro de entretenimiento, el pelinegro continuó – Son sólo pequeñas cosas que Avery grabó para mí a lo largo de los años. Primicias de Landon en su mayoría y algo más. Si quieres verlos, puedes. Tengo que bañar a mi hijo antes de salir, así que…

\- ¿No te importa?

Los ojos de Blaine parpadearon hasta encontrarse con los de Kurt por un segundo antes de que él apartara la mirada, su rostro adoptó una expresión en blanco. – Están en el gabinete en un case marcado Landon. Hay un par allí. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo usar un reproductor de DVD. – Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Kurt solo en la sala de nuevo.

Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y se dirigió a la televisión, buscando a través de la pila de películas de Disney y otras infantiles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, poniendo cuidadosamente el de la de la etiqueta "Landon Recién Nacido".

El rostro de Blaine apareció en la pantalla al instante, era mucho más joven, su rostro estaba cansado pues había tenido a su hijo hace unas pocas horas. El sonido de un bebé llorando llenó el lugar y el joven Blaine lo arrulló, la cámara panorámica mostró que estaba sentado en una cama, con la bata típica de los hospitales, tenía un hombro descubierto mientras acunaba suavemente un bebé vestido de azul en sus brazos.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es este? – Una voz preguntó fuera de la pantalla, pero que el castaño podía reconocer como la de Avery. Parecía más joven también y aunque había una aversión entre ellos, él apreciaba que ella hubiera hecho eso por Blaine. En la pantalla el ojimiel sonreía, su sonrisa estaba teñida de agotamiento mientras miraba a la cámara.

\- Este es Landon. Landon Finn. – El corazón de Kurt se detuvo.

\- ¿Landon Finn? Así que finalmente decidiste un nombre? ¿Qué te hizo elegir Finn? Recuerdo que tenías un dilema en tus manos anoche.

Blaine se sonrojó, levantando al bebé en sus brazos más cerca mientras besaba la minúscula nariz de su hijo. – Realmente tuve que pensar en ello. Quiero decir, he pensado sobre el uso de Finn como segundo nombre desde que me enteré de que estaba embarazado, pero no estaba seguro de si lo debería usar, como si se me permitiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, pensé que sería un bonito homenaje a un gran hombre al que nunca conocerá Landon, su tío Finn.

\- ¡Oh! Lamento escuchar eso.

\- Está bien. – Blaine se quedó en silencio por un momento con su mirada centrada en su hijo. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cámara, sonrió de nuevo inclinando sus brazos para permitir a Avery hacer un acercamiento con la cámara del niño. – Tengo el bebé más lindo del mundo. Me siento mal por todo aquel cuyo hijo no es mío.

Avery se rió y Kurt comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el dolor corroía dentro de él, creciendo más mientras veía todos los momentos importantes de la vida de su familia a la que estúpidamente perdió.


	15. Cap 14: Juntos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**"****Juntos"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Papi?

\- ¿Sí bebé?

\- ¿Vamos a ir a la tienda con tu amigo? – Landon agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Blaine vertía una taza con agua sobre su cabeza lavando el shampoo de sus rizos. Luego de dos tazas más el pequeño empezó a reír cuando su padre comenzó a frotar su piel con una esponja y jabón.

\- ¿Te refieres a Kurt? No cariño, no vamos a ir la tienda con él.

\- ¿Por qué no? – El niño levantó los brazos, chillando cuando su papá comenzó a lavarse las axilas. ¡Papi!

\- Deja de retorcerse, Landon Calrissian – Blaine bromeó, besando el lado de la cabeza mojada de su pequeño antes de continuar lavando a su inquieto hijo quien chapoteaba en el agua mientras su padre trataba de lavarle entre los dedos. – Cuanto más rápido terminemos con el baño, más rápido podemos ir a la tienda.

\- ¿Puedo tomar un yogur helado?

\- No lo sé cariño. Tu estómago todavía está un poco delicado y… ¡Oh Dios mío! Landon, ¡Me olvidé del desayuno! Oh cariño, lo siento tanto. Debes estar muriendo de hambre. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de padre soy? Dios mío…

\- Ese señor me dio el desayuno. Me hizo fruta y yogur con canela. Como siempre Landon se enredaba un poco al decir la palabra canela, pero logró explicarse y Blaine se sentó mirando a su hijo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Kurt te hizo el desayuno?

\- Tú estabas durmiendo y yo tenía hambre. Fue bueno y mi estómago se siente bien. ¿Podemos tomar un helado por favor? Quiero el que es como pastel de queso.

El joven padre miraba a su hijo quien esperaba su respuesta, su pequeño rostro arrugado en una sonrisa de mendicidad. Su expresión se parecía tanto a la de Kurt… cada gesto y cada mirada de su hijo eran exactamente iguales a las de su ex, lo que provocó que un nudo de emoción se formara en su garganta, haciéndolo tragar saliva con dificultad. Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra taza con agua para terminar de enjuagar la espuma de la piel de Landon.

\- Lo siento, no me levanté a la hora del desayuno cariño. Sólo por eso definitivamente podemos ir por yogur congelado después de que terminemos de hacer las compras.

\- ¡Gracias papi!

\- ¡De nada! – Con un suspiro triste, Blaine siguió enjuagando a su hijo mientras pensaba en lo que significaba que Kurt fue lo suficientemente considerado para alimentar a Landon cuando él no pudo.

**::::::::::**

Fue mientras estaba viendo el video del primer cumpleaños de Landon que Kurt notó que su celular estaba sonando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Blaine cantarle a su hijo mientras Avery arrullaba y filmaba. Lo triste era que ellos dos eran los únicos allí, Blaine había explicado anteriormente en el video que Cooper no pudo asistir debido a un comercial que iba a grabar. El hecho de ver a los dos filmándose entre sí con Landon, hizo que el corazón de Kurt se rompiera aún más de lo que pensaba que alguna vez podría, ese mismo sentimiento que se había producido un millón de veces más desde que vio a su ex caminando hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación de algún club de striptease al azar en California.

Porque el primer cumpleaños de la mayoría de los niños era divertido y estaba lleno de familiares y amigos. No era sólo uno de los padres y su amiga como había sido el de Landon, y ver eso le rompió el corazón. Si hubieran estado en su vida, como se suponía que debía, hubieran estado presentes todo el grupo de New York, sus padres, y un montón personas en la fiesta, no sólo Blaine y Avery.

Se estaba limpiando las lágrimas cuando el teléfono sonó una vez más, traqueteando con fuerza contra la mesa de café de madera. Molesto, Kurt se acercó y cogió el dispositivo, su rostro palideció cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre de su prometido.

\- Hola – respondió finalmente, con la voz cortada mientras luchaba con la mezcla de emociones que le aquejaban.

Alexander no parecía notar su angustia, su voz risueña sonaba por la otra línea fácilmente. – ¡Hey sexy! ¿Qué está pasando? No te desperté, ¿verdad?

\- No, se está acercando la hora de almorzar aquí, así que no me despertaste.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! Sólo estábamos preparándonos para salir a cenar y quería llamar para ver si ya tienes mi regalo.

Kurt rodó los ojos, los dedos rastreando los botones del control remoto del reproductor de DVD. Prefería colgarle a su novio y ver más videos de Landon y Blaine que escuchar a Alex preguntándole acerca de los regalos de disculpa que envió a su departamento en New York. Sin embargo, siguió hablando. – No, yo todavía estoy en L.A. con Rachel y probablemente no volveré hasta la próxima semana, no estoy seguro. Así que no recibí el paquete.

\- ¡Kurt! Parte de eso va a expirar si no estás allí para comértelo.

\- Por favor, ¿no me digas que me enviaste otra canasta de frutas? Alex, te dije que no lo hicieras la última vez que me mandaste una.

\- Es fruta cubierta con chocolate bebé. Sé cuánto amas el chocolate y pensé que te gustaría. Supongo que se habrá podrido antes de que vuelvas.

\- Voy a llamar al portero para que la recoja y se la dé a su esposa. Estoy seguro de que va a disfrutar de ella.

\- Sí, claro, lo que sea. Un desperdicio de dinero a mi nombre.

\- ¡Alexander tú sabías que iba a estar en Los Angeles por unas semanas, te dije que probablemente no sabía cuándo iba a volver! ¡No es mi culpa que decidieras enviar algo perecedero como regalo de "siento que estés atrapado en New York solo" cuando ya te había contado mis planes!

\- No he llamado para pelear contigo Kurt. – su prometido resopló, con la voz distante por un segundo mientras hablaba con otra persona que estaba ahí. Para su desgracia, no cubrió bien su teléfono por lo que el ojiazul pudo escuchar las palabras _puto_ e _ingrato_ de sus labios y supo que Alex estaba hablando de él.

\- ¿Así que soy un puto desagradecido?

\- ¡No! Bebé, eso no es lo que…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Sólo llámame cuando no estés ocupado y realmente quieras hablar conmigo en lugar de asegurarte de que me dieron tu regalo de disculpa jodidamente estúpido. – Antes de que Alex pudiera decir otra palabra, Kurt colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó a un lado mientras airadamente se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Sintió llagas ardiendo en todo el cuerpo mientras pensaba en su prometido y lo repugnante que resultaba que eso era todo lo que hacían ahora. No había pasión en su relación, todo era acerca de Kurt luciendo hermoso para Alex, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lo odiaba porque él dejaba que sea de esa manera.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Una voz divertida preguntó desde la puerta y Kurt levantó la vista, dando una mirada furiosa a un Blaine sonriendo inteligentemente.

\- Ni siquiera empieces conmigo en este momento.

\- Umm. Me preguntaba si estabas bien, pero si deseas continuar descargando tu ira por tu actual prometido sobre tu antiguo prometido, ¡Muy bien! – Rodó los ojos y se alejó por un segundo, deteniéndose cuando Landon entró en la habitación y sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

Vamos a ir a la tienda y conseguir algunas cosas. Lan solicitó que vinieras porque le hiciste el desayuno y él quiere agradecerte por ello. Sin embargo, si vas a seguir estando de mal humor, eres más que bienvenido a conducir de nuevo hacia donde Rachel y no volver. Es tu elección.

Kurt los miró a los dos, usaban trajes ligeramente a juego y Landon se veía adorable todo ataviado con un cardigan azul oscuro y pantalones color crema. Él todavía estaba sentado allí con su traje de la noche anterior, todo arrugado y sucio, mientras que los dos delante de él estaban limpios y guapos. – Yo, uh…

\- Si quieres, puedes utilizar mi ducha. Yo realmente no tengo nada de ropa para que uses, pero puedo poner lo que cargas en la secadora o puedes buscar entre algunas de mis ropas más grandes por algo.

Landon se soltó de la mano de su padre por un segundo desapareciendo por el pasillo y luego regresó con algo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se lo tendió a Kurt. – ¡Oh! – dijo Blaine en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en la prenda en las manos de su hijo – puedes usar esto que es de Coop, pero que seguramente nunca usa. Debe quedarte. Él es un poco más ancho de hombros que tú, pero probablemente se vea mejor en ti que en él – el ojimiel se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Kurt tomó la prenda de las manos de Landon con un silencioso gracias, viendo a Blaine para encontrarse con su mirada mientras lo observaba de cerca. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el moreno salió de la habitación haciendo señas a Kurt para que lo siguiera y lo llevara al cuarto de baño que estaba justo al lado de su dormitorio.

\- Mis cosas probablemente no son tan buenas como las cosas de lujo a las que estás acostumbrado, pero te invito a utilizarlas. O puedes usar las cosas de Landon si quieres, lo que haga flotar tu barco – señaló a un pequeño armario a un lado – Ahí hay toallas, desodorante y otras cosas están debajo del fregadero, si necesitas que ponga cualquiera de tus cosas en la secadora, puedes quitártelas y dejarlas en frente de la puerta del baño. Las pondré después de encontrar algo para distraer a Landon y que no me vaya a presionar para irnos enseguida.

Sí, ese era el Blaine que Kurt conocía y del que se había enamorado, un chico noble y de buenos sentimientos sin importar lo dura que fuera con él la vida.

Kurt asintió mirando a la enorme cantidad de cosas que estaban asentadas en el borde de la ducha. Había juguetes en abundancia repartidos por todo el borde de la tina, patos de goma y figuras de acción por igual, así como algunos animales blandos que funcionaban como juguetes y esponjas al mismo tiempo. A lo largo de la pared había un par de diferentes tipos de jabones líquidos y shampoo, los de colores brillantes eran del pequeño y los del ojimiel eran más moderados en el color, las botellas más grandes asentadas más arriba en estantes apilados cerca de la parte posterior de la ducha.

Era obvio que ese cuarto de baño era uno que pertenecía a una familia y no a dos hombres sin hijos como el baño de Kurt en New York. Estaba bastante seguro de que prefería ese cuarto de baño en donde estaba en aquel momento.

\- Yo… – empezó a sentir el rubor subiendo hasta sus mejillas – ¿Crees que yo podría… umm, lavar mi…

\- ¿La ropa interior? Umm… creo que tengo un paquete nuevo de calzoncillos que compré y todavía no he abierto, si quieres uno de esos. – Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de sonrojarse un poco y la vista hizo revolotear el estómago de Kurt.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias!

\- No hay problema.

Tan pronto como Blaine se había ido, Kurt dio una mirada más larga alrededor del baño, explorando y estudiando el lugar. El lavabo estaba alto, pero había un pequeño taburete rojo a un lado en la esquina que era obviamente para Landon. Su cepillo de dientes tenía un Spiderman en él y estaba asentado en una taza sobre el mostrador al lado del cepillo azul y blanco de Blaine, había dos tipos diferentes de pasta dental, una de Spiderman con sabor a frutas para Lan y una blanqueadora con sabor a menta para Blaine. También había dos tipos de enjuague bucal y mientras más miraba, más se daba cuenta de que había dos tipos de casi todo en ese pequeño cuarto de baño. Uno para Blaine y otro para Landon.

Las visiones crearon otra punzada que abolló su corazón, otra grieta en los cimientos porque él podría haber tenido todo eso. _"Todavía puedes",_ su mente intentaba tranquilizarlo, susurrándole que quizás él podría ganarse a Blaine de nuevo, pero sabía que era inútil, el ojimiel se había endurecido tanto cuando se trataba de él que incluso tratar de ser su amigo parecía ser una batalla perdida. Pero de nuevo pensó, él estaba de pie en el baño de su ex, sosteniendo ropa de Cooper, y preparándose para obtener un nuevo paquete de ropa interior de dicho ex.

Tal vez las cosas no iban a ser tan difíciles después de todo…

**::::::::::**

Una vez que se duchó y estuvo relucientemente limpio, salió del baño y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta donde podía oír a Landon una vez más, su linda voz inundaba el pasillo mientras cantaba junto con cualquier programa de televisión que estaba viendo. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala se encontró con los ojos del niño fijos en la televisión, sus pequeños brazos ondeando en el aire ajustándose a los movimientos de quien estuviera en pantalla. Blaine estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos enfocados amorosamente en su hijo. Les tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba parado en la puerta, pero cuando lo hicieron, Landon se detuvo de inmediato y se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta en una pequeña forma de "O".

\- Su ropa combina con la mía – sonrió el pequeño señalando el suéter azul que cargaba el castaño. El castaño le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Blaine por un segundo sólo para notar que su ex estaba dándole varias miradas antes de que finalmente se levantara y apagara el televisor.

\- Bueno, ahora que Kurt está listo, ¿estás preparado para ir a la tienda, Lan?

\- ¡Sí!

Con una última mirada a Kurt, Blaine se aseguró de que todo estaba apagado, luego fue a agarrar sus cosas, esperando en la puerta delantera mientras que el castaño cogió su teléfono y la cartera de la mesa. Landon se pasaba de un pie al otro, su pequeña danza aleatoria hizo al ojiazul reír mientras su pequeño le hacía las caras más tontas al otro hombre, finalmente deteniéndose cuando Blaine tosió para llegar a darse cuenta de que ya estaba en el pasillo y esperándolos.

Sonriendo, Kurt salió después de Landon, mirando mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta antes de que los tres se dirigieran por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Estaba contento de caminar al lado de los dos, con una sonrisa en su rostro pensaba en pasar el día con ellos, pero cuando sintió el toque familiar de los pequeños dedos envolviéndose alrededor de dos de los suyos, y miró hacia abajo para ver a Landon hacer exactamente lo mismo con Blaine, se dio cuenta de que quería eso y aún más con ellos, con los dos.

**::::::::::**

\- ¿Qué tipo de yogur deseas cariño? – Preguntó Kurt, mirando como el niño caminaba de un lado a otro frente a las máquinas de yogur helado con una mirada fija. Estaban solos en la tienda desde que el teléfono de Blaine sonó mientras caminaban y estaba ocupado fuera hablando con quien sea que decidió molestarlo durante su viaje de compras. Fue su última parada del día. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos paseando por el centro comercial y comprando algunas cosas para el departamento y para Landon. Ahora estaban en el local de yogur congelado después de un almuerzo rápido de hot dogs y papas fritas en el patio de comidas.

\- Quiero el de pastel de queso, pero no puedo leer el cartel – Landon hizo un mohín, su labio inferior sobresalía dramáticamente mientras miraba a Kurt con la firma "ojos de cachorro de Blaine".

Kurt no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada al ver la expresión. El pequeño era demasiado lindo – ¿Quieres pastel de queso? ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también quiero ese y puedo leer – Sonriendo, Kurt tomó la copa de su hijo y se acercó al dispensador con sabor a pastel de queso, deteniéndose para señalar el letrero que estaba encima – ¿Ves esto? Es un queso y esto es un pastel, si los juntas ¿qué obtienes?

\- ¡Pastel de queso! – respondió feliz. El niño empezó a aplaudir, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia. – ¡Aquí está ese sabor!

\- Sí. Así que definitivamente sabemos que este es el de pastel de queso. ¿Es esto todo lo que quieres?

\- Quiero mucha cobertura – respondió apuntando hacia la barra.

\- Está bien. Podemos conseguirte eso. Con otro suspiro feliz, Kurt terminó de llenar las dos copas y se dirigieron a la barra de coberturas. El ojiazul pidió galletas, salsa de fresa y mitades de fresas cortadas, su corazón latió emocionado cuando Landon le dijo que quería lo mismo. Kurt miró fuera, Blaine todavía estaba en el teléfono.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le gusta a tu padre?

\- Umm – el pequeño se puso a pensar, apretó su dedo índice contra sus labios mientras miraba a la fila de máquinas. Por un momento se congeló en el pensamiento pero luego se iluminó saltando sobre sus pies mientras corría hacia una y señaló el sabor de chocolate caliente congelado. – él coge este y… y le pone la salsa de chocolate con malvaviscos. ¡Recuerdo el chocolate!

Kurt asintió, bastante seguro de que Landon estaba en lo correcto acerca de lo que Blaine quería, así que preparó la taza del ojimiel tal como el pequeño inquieto junto a él le iba dirigiendo. Fueron a pesar sus compras y el castaño pagó, equilibrando cuidadosamente su yogur congelado y el del padre de su hijo en una mano mientras se aferró a su pequeño con la otra y se dirigió a una mesa vacía, ayudando a Landon a subirse en su silla antes de que acomodarse a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Blaine finalmente irrumpiera en la tienda de yogur, frunció el ceño con ira cuando sus relucientes ojos dorados recorrieron la tienda antes de ver a Kurt y su hijo sentados en una mesa con tres platos de postre en frente de ellos.

\- Te trajimos el sabor del chocolate caliente congelado. Si eso no es lo que querías, te puedo conseguir otro – dijo Kurt, pero empezó a apagarse cuando notó una extraña mirada en los ojos de su ex. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Era Vinny. Habrá una fiesta esta noche y yo soy el artista más solicitado – Blaine dejó caer la mirada hacia su puesto y después se sentó abatido. Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Kurt podía oír la tristeza en ella, como si hubiera habido un millón de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo antes que eso.

Es un buen dinero. Las fiestas siempre significan mejores propinas y voy a hacer casi tres veces más de lo que suelo hacer en una noche. Es sólo que… Avery está de guardia esta noche y Coop fuera de la ciudad y yo…

Si necesitas a alguien que cuide de Landon, yo puedo.

\- ¡Oh no! Tú no…

\- Lo sé… Sé que todavía estás muy asustado por mí, entiendo eso. Realmente lo creo, pero te juro que yo lo mantendré a salvo – Miró a Landon por un segundo, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando el niño tomó su cuchara y robó un bocado del postre de Blaine. – Si no confías en mí, puedes llevarte mi billetera y mi celular contigo. Realmente no puedo salir del estado sin mi identificación, ¿cierto? – bromeó, encogiéndose un poco cuando Blaine le lanzó una mirada que él juró que podría haberlo matado si tratara. – No quise decir eso. Lo siento.

\- Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma cósmica. La semana pasada fui a trabajar pensando que todo iba a ser como siempre ha sido, y entonces apareciste. Lo siguiente que sé es que estás en todas partes y ahora he conseguido una buena oportunidad de trabajo y mis niñeras regulares no pueden y la única persona que puede cuidar a mi hijo eres tú. – Exasperado, Blaine se miró las manos, las cuales Kurt se dio cuenta de que temblaban terriblemente en su regazo.

\- ¿Por lo menos entiendes el miedo que esto me produce? Me refiero a dejarlo contigo.

\- Puedo decirte que sí, pero no lo entiendo. Sé que nunca voy a entender, pero no quiero que te preocupes. Yo puedo cuidarlo. Estaremos bien. Él va a estar bien.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, con los ojos llorosos por un segundo antes de que mirara hacia otro lado. Landon estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para notar que su padre y el amigo de su padre estaban mortalmente silenciosos junto a él y Kurt veía a Blaine con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor de estómago al pensar en lo mucho que lo enojaba esto.

Sabía que tenía que ser duro para él estar atrapado, sentado allí con su ex y padre de su hijo sabiendo que tenía que trabajar esa noche y dejar a su pequeño con dicho ex, del cual sentía mucho miedo porque se fuera llevándose a su hijo un día.

Teniendo la oportunidad, Kurt se acercó y puso su mano sobre las temblorosas del ojimiel, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vio tragar con dificultad ante el toque. El moreno veía el anillo de compromiso del ojiazul tocando su mano, aquel dedo una vez tuvo un hermoso anillo que él le había dado y que ahora llevaba el de otra persona.

\- Blaine…

\- Por favor, prométeme que no te irás. Por favor.

\- No voy a irme. Estaremos esperando por ti cuando vuelvas. Te lo prometo.

\- Kurt…

\- Lo prometo – Sabía que sus promesas no significan absolutamente nada para Blaine, pero él pondría todo de su parte, esperando y rezando para que éste aceptara y creyera en él en ese momento. – Sólo déjame cuidarlo esta noche por ti. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

El hombre de cabello rizado miró su yogur congelado, sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras ignoraba el dolor punzante en ella, el cual de pronto fue mayor cuando sintió el frío metal del anillo del ojiazul tocar su mano. Miró a su hijo, viendo como le sonrió a Kurt antes de que éste le pasara una fresa de su yogur y luego el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, ante esa escena los miedos que se cernían sobre él, se calmaron un poco.

Sin importar qué, él siempre iba a estar aterrorizado ante la idea de Kurt. Todo sobre su ex le asustaba y saber que estaba de vuelta en su vida (no importa cuán corto sería el momento). Aún había partes de Blaine que gritaban que permaneciera alejado, que corriera asustado. Sin embargo, al ver la forma en que Landon se iluminaba alrededor de su otro padre hacía que perdiera un poco el miedo. Su pequeño estaría a salvo con Kurt, éste no le haría daño, aunque lo lastimó a él, ¿pero a su hijo? Probablemente no.

Suspirando, acercó su postre y le dio un pequeño mordisco, continuando con su observación de las interacciones entre Kurt y Landon mientras luchaba consigo mismo sobre lo que debía hacer. Él sólo tenía un par de horas para determinar si iría o no la fiesta, pero todo se reducía a si confiaba o no en Kurt realmente_. _Debido a que la pérdida de una buena noche de pago no era nada comparada con la posibilidad de perder a su hijo por alguien en quien no estaba seguro si confiaba todavía, sin embargo, no importaba lo que su estúpido corazón palpitante estaba sintiendo.


	16. Cap 15: Luchando

Un inmenso agradecimiento a todas y todos los que estuvieron pendientes de la maratón y dejaron sus maravillosos comentarios acerca de esta historia.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**"****Luchando"**

* * *

.

\- Este es mi número de emergencia. El número del club está también aquí, pero si realmente me necesitas, llama a este primero. Si nadie responde, entonces llama al club. Si no puedes contactarme entonces deberías…

\- Blaine, todo estará bien. Dudo que algo vaya a pasar. Me has dado ocho números de teléfono diferentes en los últimos diez minutos y ya sé exactamente a quién voy a llamar si algo sale mal… que no pasará porque voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que Landon esté sano y salvo en mis manos. Te lo prometo.

Blaine lo miró frunciendo el ceño por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada, sus ojos cayeron sobre el reloj en la pared frente a él. Tenía diez minutos para salir de la vivienda si quería llegar a tiempo pues le esperaba un largo viaje al trabajo, pero se sentía como que diez minutos no sería suficiente tiempo para interrogar a su ex sobre lo complicado que era cuidar a un niño pequeño.

Suspirando caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Landon, los latidos de su corazón desaceleraban mientras le daba una última mirada a su hijo dormido, memorizando cada una de las pecas en la nariz antes de acercarse, entonces se arrodilló y lo besó.

\- Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como termine la fiesta, lo que probablemente será alrededor de las tres. Hay comida en la nevera y un montón de diferentes lugares de entrega por si no te gusta lo que hay en la despensa. Sin embargo, me gustaría que no ordenes porque Landon podría levantarse a causa del ruido. De hecho, si quieres una pizza, puedo ir a buscar una antes de irme y…

\- Blaine – Kurt se rió entre dientes, caminando hacia el hombre nervioso delante de él. Había visto al ojimiel nervioso miles de veces, pero nunca así. Su corazón aleteó al saber que su ex era tan torpe y nervioso a causa de su amor por su hijo.

Sí, había una parte de él que estaba triste porque Blaine tenía miedo de salir y dejar a Landon bajo su cuidado, pero la tristeza aminoraba al darse cuenta la cantidad de amor que irradiaba del moreno cuando se trataba de su hijo. Él haría cualquier cosa por Landon, como era evidente por el trabajo que realizaba, y Kurt sabía que si incluso miraba mal al pequeño, Blaine lo mataría. Y no lo culparía por hacerlo.

\- Todo va a estar bien. Tengo tu lista de números de emergencia, la lista de alimentos que le gustan a Landon por si acaso se despierta, las películas que le gusta ver cuando tiene miedo… lo tengo todo. He cuidado niños antes, puedo hacer esto, sólo confía en mí.

\- Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – murmuró, cruzando junto a Kurt para salir de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a su puerta, mirando hacia abajo a la bolsa de lona como si le fuese a morder si incluso hacía un movimiento para recogerla. Otro suspiro largo y cansado salió de su boca antes de que diera otra rápida mirada hacia Kurt, sus ojos dorados se deslizaban arriba y abajo en silencio, como si se estaba asegurando de que esa era la decisión correcta. – Por favor, tienes que estar aquí cuando regrese.

\- No voy a ninguna parte. No vamos a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo.

Con una última mirada de despedida mientras recogía su bolsa, Blaine salió del apartamento, dejando al ojiazul de pie en el edificio exterior mientras escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas de su ex por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron en la escalera. Una vez que el ojimiel se había ido, aseguró todas las cerraduras y luego se fue a beber algo, instalándose con un vaso de leche y unas cuantas galletas de animalitos del contenedor gigante que estaba en el mostrador de la cocina.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Blaine le explicó que Landon las amaba y siempre había suficientes por esa misma razón. Habían sido las favoritas de Kurt cuando tenía esa edad también y comerlas ahora, remojadas en leche, lo llevó de vuelta a ser un niño otra vez.

Dios, cuando tenía la edad de Landon le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus padres, comiendo galletas y viendo películas juntos. Había noches cuando su padre llegaba a casa y sólo se sacaba sus botas de trabajo, ignorando el hecho de que olía a aceite de motor, y se acomodaba en el sofá junto a su esposa y su hijo, envolviéndolos en sus brazos mientras veían la película favorita de Kurt para la semana.

Había días en que su madre le permitía jugar con su maquillaje, los dos todos ataviados en sus vestidos mientras bebían té del juego azul de té de porcelana de ella. Su padre llegaba a casa después y se unía a la diversión, su gran cuerpo aplastado en una de las pequeñas sillas mientras ruidosamente sorbía de su taza, y el meñique siempre levantado. Kurt reía hasta que se le ponía la cara roja durante la fiesta del té y después abrazaba a sus padres y los besaba en la mejilla diciéndoles lo mucho que los amaba.

Esos recuerdos, aquellos en los que su familia estaba junta y completa, eran sus favoritos. A veces, cuando se sentía solo, pensaba en cómo era la vida antes de que su madre muriera y recordaba lo feliz que era. Entonces pensaba en lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Porque vivir sólo con un padre es una cosa difícil de hacer…

Cuando su madre murió, él era pequeño. Unas pocas semanas después de su muerte lo único que Kurt podía hacer era pasear solo, las lágrimas acunadas en sus ojos mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba su mamá. Su padre tenía el corazón destrozado y le tomó bastante tiempo para salir del encierro y darse cuenta de que tenía un hijo que criar y cuidar, un hijo al cual amar, un hijo para el que ahora sería padre y madre. Burt asumió ambos papeles y mientras hizo todo lo posible, las cosas no fueron iguales. Las noches que Kurt pasó con una niñera no eran lo peor, pero había noches que anhelaba que su padre estuviera ahí para ver una película con él en lugar de la habladora Amy Myers, quien pasaba más tiempo en el teléfono con su novio que cuidándolo.

Había días que Kurt se sentaba fuera de la habitación de su papá y lo escuchaba dormir después de haber pasado la noche anterior trabajando hasta muy tarde en el auto de un imbécil que no lo apreciaba, su manitas picaban con las ganas de llamar a la puerta y despertarlo pero sabía que no podía porque si su papá no dormía, no tendría energías suficientes al día siguiente para trabajar arduamente y si no hacía eso entonces tendrían dificultades para pagar las facturas. Así transcurrió el resto de la infancia de Kurt, queriendo que su papá estuviera con él y su mamá faltando en todo momento mientras él deseaba que su familia pudiera estar junta de nuevo.

Incluso ahora deseaba que su familia estuviera completa y junta, pero no la familia en la que solía pensar, sino la familia que debería haber formado con Blaine y Landon.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, Kurt pasó bastante tiempo mirando a la pared, mientras que las galletas de animalitos que dejó en su vaso con leche crecieron demasiado, volviéndose aguadas y se hundieron hasta el fondo. Sus ojos se levantaron poco a poco a lo largo de la pared hasta el centro de entretenimiento donde un puñado de fotografías enmarcadas de Landon y Blaine se asentaban en la parte superior, ambos con los rostros sonriendo. Había fotos del pequeño en todas las edades, desde el nacimiento hasta ahora y en cada una Blaine parecía realmente feliz mientras sostenía a su hijo cerca de su corazón. La última foto, que era la más reciente, los mostraba a los dos en lo que parecía el tercer cumpleaños de Landon, el niño llevaba un sombrero de fiesta, mientras que su padre le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Avery estaba también en la foto, lo que le hizo preguntarse quién la tomó, pero mientras miraba a la pequeña familia en el retrato, deseó haber estado allí. Haber sabido de su hijo antes.

\- ¿Kurt? – El sonido de su nombre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y miró hacia la puerta, vio a Landon a pocos metros de distancia, sus pequeños pies jugueteando, balanceándose como de costumbre mientras abrazaba a su perro Margaret Thatcher fuertemente – ¿Señor Kurt?

\- ¿Sí, cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Mi estómago me duele.

El castaño frunció el ceño, levantándose del sofá para caminar hacia donde el niño estaba. Se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los ojos del pequeño y puso una mano suavemente en su frente, agradecido de que no estaba caliente al tacto. – ¿Necesitas usar el baño? ¿O te sientes enfermo?

\- No… Tengo hambre – dijo tímidamente, mirando a Kurt a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Miró hacia donde estaban las galletas en el plato y cuando el ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia el punto de atención del pequeño, rió suavemente, colocando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Landon para guiarlo hacia el sofá.

\- ¿Tu papá te deja comer a esta hora una galleta?

\- Tía Avery me deja comerlas a veces. – el niño sostuvo una en su mano y la estudió, sonriendo antes de sumergirla en la leche de Kurt. – Por la noche quiero dormir en la cama con papá, pero él no está aquí, así que no puedo dormir.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh cariño! – fue todo lo que Kurt pudo decir antes de quedarse completamente en silencio, con los ojos tristemente mirando como Landon remojaba su galleta y acariciaba con sus dedos la diminuta cabeza de Margaret Thatcher. A medida que el niño comía, el ojiazul sentía más dolor en su interior porque el niño deseaba que su papá estuviera en casa mientras estaba partiéndose en su duro trabajo y eso le hizo acordar de sí mismo hace mucho tiempo. Las circunstancias no eran tan diferentes, él había sentido lo mismo que Landon sentía. Blaine era como Burt en ese sentido, siempre trabajando para mantener a su hijo. La mamá de Kurt murió y Burt asumió ese rol y se hizo cargo de todo. Kurt dejó a Blaine y éste tuvo que actuar como ambos padres por su hijo y el pobre Landon tiene que hacer frente a algunas de las consecuencias de los hechos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el castaño sabía muy bien que el pequeño estaba bien atendido y era amado. Él respetaba a Blaine por hacer lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de poner un techo sobre la cabeza de su hijo y comida en su estómago. Sin embargo, al ver a Landon sentado en el sofá a esa hora, en silencio susurrando acerca de cómo quería abrazar a su padre y dormir junto a él, rompió el corazón de Kurt.

\- ¿Extrañas mucho a tu papá?

\- Sí. – Otra galleta fue sumergida en la leche y Landon la observó mientras se ablandaba – Papá trabaja mucho, pero lo extraño. Él me protege de los monstruos y la oscuridad. – observó al niño abrazar a su animal de peluche con más fuerza – Mi habitación es aterradora cuando papá no está aquí.

\- ¿Tú y Avery ven películas hasta que tu papá llega a casa?

\- Sí. Vemos Nemo o Piecito hasta que papá regresa.

\- ¿Piecito?

\- ¡El dinosaurio! – respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, descuidando su galleta que ahora estaba ahogada. Landon corrió por la habitación y buscó en el montón de películas sobre el estante, dando la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba una en su mano – esta es la de Piecito.

\- Oh, entiendo. ¿Quieres ver eso?

\- ¡Sí! – contestó emocionado rebotando sobre sus pies y aplaudiendo alegremente mientras Kurt encendió el DVD y fue a buscar una tasa pequeña con leche para Lan y una cuchara para darle de comer el resto de sus galletas de animalitos mientras veían la película. No pasó mucho para que el pequeñito empezara a bostezar y en poco tiempo estaba profundamente dormido con su cuerpo apoyado en el de Kurt, su perro Margaret Thatcher en su regazo. Había colocado un brazo alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y la cabeza en su pecho.

Kurt detuvo la película y puso algo en la televisión que no lo hiciera llorar, así es como terminó viendo un programa de cocina. Se fue acomodando en el sofá sosteniendo a Landon contra su pecho mientras se acostaba en los cojines. El niño estaba dormido, con la nariz metida en el hueco de la clavícula de Kurt y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. El castaño le frotó la espalda, un nudo en la garganta se formó cuando se dio cuenta de que quería eso más que nada en el mundo.

Él quería ser papá. Quería tener amor y una familia, pero no podía ver eso con Alex, no con lo ocupado que su futuro esposo estaba siempre. Alex probablemente nunca querría tener hijos, probablemente diría que no y luego le enviaría a Kurt una cesta de frutas y la sola idea le hizo dar ganas de vomitar.

Sinceramente, desde que se encontró con Blaine en el club de striptease, se dio cuenta de que toda su perspectiva de la vida cambió y eso lo asustó, porque sabía que no importa qué, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. Ser amigo de Blaine probablemente nunca volvería a suceder. Landon nunca sabría que él era su otro padre y probablemente terminaría en un matrimonio sin ningún sentimiento de por medio.

"No, espera. Tu mente va muy rápido" se dijo a sí mismo. Extendió la mano y tomó su teléfono, marcando el número de Alex y esperó a que su prometido contestara. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero después de lo que parecía la milésima vez que sonaba, Alex contestó con una voz sin aliento. – ¡Bebé! Sabía que llamarías a tiempo.

\- Alex, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

\- Sabes que no tienes que preguntar por sexo telefónico Kurt. Sólo tienes que…

\- Eso no es por lo que te llamé – se quejó rodando sus ojos mientras se hundió un poco más en el sofá. Landon resopló, frotando su diminuta nariz contra el cuello de Kurt antes de establecerse de nuevo, y él volvió a frotar su mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de su hijo.

\- ¿Alguna vez… ¿alguna vez piensas tener hijos?

La aguda risa de Alexander taladró los oídos y el corazón de Kurt – ¿Hijos? ¿Es por lo que me estás llamando? Hoy tuvimos una pelea, me colgaste y luego me llamas y preguntas acerca de tener hijos… ¡Estás loco!

\- Sólo quiero saber. Nunca hemos hablado de ello. Estamos comprometidos y sin embargo, nunca hemos hablado sobre el futuro.

\- Bebé es tarde allí. Probablemente has estado bebiendo, estás solo y lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿podemos hacer caso omiso de ese tema y tener un poco de diversión? Sé que me extrañas y quieres…

\- NO QUIERO TENER SEXO POR TELÉFONO CONTIGO, MALDITA SEA ALEX. QUIERO… QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO. NECESITO DISCUTIR LAS COSAS CONTIGO Y NUNCA ESTÁS EN CASA, NO PASAS EL SUFICIENTE TIEMPO CONMIGO Y LO ODIO – bufó. Landon se agitó en sus brazos por el grito y Kurt se tranquilizó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas por la ira llenaron sus ojos.

\- Oh, Dios mío, ¿vamos a pelear de nuevo? ¿Va a hacerte feliz si digo que no quiero niños? Honestamente bebé no puedo soportarlos. Son pegajosos y horribles y quien en su sano juicio querría… – Antes de que terminara de hablar, Kurt colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a través de la sala aterrizando en un montón de ropa doblada de Landon.

Una vez que el teléfono estaba fuera de sus manos, Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño y lo abrazó, las lágrimas que luchó por no derramar finalmente escaparon por las esquinas de sus ojos mientras amargamente pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a su prometido ahora.

Tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en cómo la única cosa perfecta que había tenido en su vida estaba probablemente pasando por un momento difícil con un grupo de idiotas repugnantes mientras sólo trataba de hacer un dinero que era muy necesario.

…

Girando, Blaine dejó que sus muslos se apretaran alrededor del tubo y se detuvo, su espalda arqueada mientras se movía hacia atrás para hacer frente a la multitud. La voz de Christina Milian fluyó como la seda a través de los altavoces y la multitud revoltosa estaba vitoreando, animando y gritando un montón de obscenidades que para el moreno eran habituales mientras bailaba.

En el otro lado de la sala Kong, el bailarín corpulento, hacía un baile con una silla mientras Blaine mostraba sus habilidades acrobáticas.

La mayor parte de la multitud estaba con _Sombra_, sin hacer caso a Kong. A medida que los improperios de los borrachos se hicieron más fuertes, el ojimiel empujó su ira con su mala educación a la parte posterior de su mente y siguió adelante.

El cumpleañero era un chico que estaba sentado al frente y en el centro de la sala, estaba mirando a Blaine con admiración. Sus ojos estaban ya nebulosos por el alcohol mientras sonreía y miraba a _Sombra_ deslizarse hacia abajo del tubo con movimientos perfectos.

Una vez que se bajó, Blaine con ojos cansados se paseó por el escenario y perezosamente se subió al regazo del muchacho del cumpleaños, una sonrisa falsa pintaba su cara mientras lentamente hacía su rutina en los muslos de su cliente – Feliz cumpleaños dulzura – ronroneó parpadeando sus pestañas alargadas por el rímel antes de besarlo en la mejilla y continuar con el baile.

La multitud que lo rodeaba empezó a aplaudir, riéndose de cómo el cumpleañero se puso rojo cuando el ojimiel comenzó a presionarse en él otra vez, y después de un segundo o dos de mostrar a su cliente lo que podía hacer, se levantó de nuevo, sumergiendo sus dedos en la cintura de sus shorts. – Regalo para Caleb. Entrega especial – musitó.

Sus shorts cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto una tanga púrpura brillante que hizo que los ojos del chico se ensancharan aún más. Sonriendo, Blaine se dio la vuelta y volvió a su trabajo, y empezó a frotarse en el regazo del desconocido mientras que los hombres al azar arrojaban dólares. Continuó este acto hasta que la canción terminó, se deslizó del regazo de Caleb y se arrodilló para recoger su dinero y meterlo en una caja cerrada que estaba escondida detrás del escenario. Kong también estaba de regreso y lanzó la pequeña cantidad de dinero que tenía en la misma caja.

\- Kong, tu caja está del otro lado.

\- ¡Nah! No estoy trabajando para mí esta noche _Sombra_. Mi novio me va a llevar a Honolulú la semana que viene y tengo suficiente dinero para que me dure todo el viaje y más. Has tenido unos días de mierda. Te has ganado este dinero.

\- No necesito tu caridad.

\- Nunca dije que era caridad. Piensa en ello como un regalo. Cómprale a tu hijo algo agradable o llévalo a cenar. Yo invito.

\- Kong, honestamente…

\- No todos bailamos para vivir _Sombra_, recuérdalo. Algunos lo hacemos por diversión. En este momento me estoy divirtiendo mientras tú pareces que alguien te estuviera apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza. Vamos relájate, no te preocupes por el dinero. Sólo termina esta noche y vuelve a casa con tu pequeño.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Blaine, su corazón oprimía su pecho mientras miraba a su compañero de trabajo. – No sé qué decir.

\- No te pongas sentimental. Yo no estoy haciendo tanto dinero como tú de todos modos. La multitud te aclama y yo sólo soy el plato débil – Soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro girando la cabeza hacia el escenario. – Será mejor que te cambies y vuelvas allí antes de que Vinny venga a buscarte. Tienes otra actuación en unos pocos minutos. Mientras voy a controlar a la multitud.

\- Gracias K – respondió sonriendo tímidamente mientras su amigo desapareció del otro lado de la cortina. Una vez que se aseguró de que todo el dinero estuviera guardado en su caja, corrió a su camerino para quitarse su tanga y ponerse algo más siniestro. Atrás quedaron la boa de plumas y la ropa de color púrpura. Esta vez se puso una prenda de cuero negro.

Sus shorts eran tan pequeños como siempre, con una correa de seda casi negra, y añadió una camiseta oscura de malla sin mangas, terminando todo con botas negras de tacón y ataviadas de cadenas. No se puso medias esta vez, decidiendo que la parte superior de malla era suficiente, arregló su cabello y agregó más sombra de ojos alrededor, casi pintando una máscara negra en su cara. Al terminar dio un paso atrás y admiró su trabajo en el espejo.

En el exterior podía oír a todo el mundo cada vez más y más excitado, por lo que se miró una vez más en el espejo y luego corrió por el pasillo hasta el escenario, casi tropezando con Vinny en su prisa.

\- Sube al escenario rápido, _Sombra._

\- Ya voy.

Tomando una respiración para tranquilizarse, abrió las cortinas, cambió el gesto de su rostro a lo que él sabía que a sus clientes les gustaría ver antes de que saliera al escenario, recorría con sus manos la longitud de su torso mientras se pavoneaba hacia el cumpleañero y sus amigos de nuevo. El grupo de hombres se volvió loco, gritando tan fuerte como la música que retumbaba, empujando a Blaine mientras bailaba moviendo las caderas y soportando las manos de los hombres extraños en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

.

**IMAGEN:** (_https:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/6d/a3/10/6da3105d30423f1c2bbb1bb8454dc543).jpg_

**_*Quiten los paréntesis*_**


	17. Cap 16: Trabajando Arduamente

_Como comenté en otro de los fics que actualicé hoy, por motivos de salud no había podido publicar antes. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**"****Trabajando Arduamente"**

* * *

_._

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**Mayo del 2016**

Las pocas semanas de clases de baile de tubo parecían haber funcionado, los aplausos y gritos eran ensordecedores cuando Blaine se adelantó y cogió los dólares que cubrían el escenario a sus pies. Una docena de hombres estaban sonriendo hacia él, felicitándolo por un trabajo bien hecho y el ojimiel agachó la cabeza tímidamente recogiendo su dinero con las dos manos antes de abandonar el escenario. Kong ya estaba sentado en su puesto, sonriendo cuando vio a su nuevo compañero de trabajo entrar en la habitación.

\- ¡Gran noche, chico! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad y puso el dinero en su mesa de maquillaje designada. Había diferentes cantidades de billetes arrugados en la pila y empezó a separarlos basado en el valor, se encontró sin aliento en la cantidad de dinero que tenía delante. – ¡Dios mío!

\- Eres muy popular. Vas a ser un buen partido aquí, chico. – Kong se rió y tomó un trago de su bebida inclinándose un poco hacia atrás en su silla.

Probablemente deberías elegir un nombre artístico pronto. Con un solo baile haz hecho tanto dinero… ¡Vas a ser un éxito en este lugar!

\- No creo que se me ocurra algo – Con el ceño fruncido miró a su alrededor para ver si podía descubrir algo cercano que le diera una pista de cuál debería ser su nombre de bailarín. Cuando aún estaba en Ohio y salía con Kurt, había hecho toneladas de cuestionarios tontos en línea como: ¿cuál es tu nombre de stripper? o ¿cuál sería tu nombre de estrella porno? Sin embargo, no recordaba una sola respuesta, ni un solo nombre le vino a la mente y nerviosamente se preguntó si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo en un mundo en el que tenía que separarse él mismo del chico en el escenario.

Desconcertado por el silencio, Kong se levantó y fue a arreglar su traje, dando a Blaine una mirada rápida antes de comenzar a salir por la puerta. – Estoy seguro de que algo vendrá a ti – dijo y una vez que se había ido, el ojimiel se encontró solo en la parte de atrás del club.

Apestaba a humo en todo el edificio y era bastante oscuro para un lugar que se centraba en cuerpos desnudos. Blaine se imaginó que iba a ser más brillante, pero cuando llegó a la barra esa noche se sorprendió de lo sórdido que era el lugar. Esa noche, durante su primera actuación él fue un poco más oscuro, cavando profundamente en su alma con el fin de obtener el valor suficiente para salir a escena.

Para ser sincero, estaba muerto de miedo de estar haciendo eso, desnudarse. Sin embargo, estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote; su vida como padre soltero era difícil y las chicas en su clase de baile de tubo le dijeron que el dinero era bueno ahí, y si la gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo que hizo durante una canción de seis minutos era una prueba de eso, entonces lo era.

Sin embargo, se sintió ridículo haciendo lo que hizo. Se quitó la ropa para hombres que no conocía, todavía tenía demasiado miedo, él era muy consciente de la larga cicatriz en la parte inferior del abdomen debido a la cesárea, así como las pequeñas cicatrices en todo su torso por los golpes que recibió en la escuela secundaria. Esa noche para distraer a la audiencia todo lo que llevaba era oscuro: su ropa, su maquillaje, todo. Incluso la canción que eligió era oscura, la letra se repetía en su cabeza al recordar los movimientos que hizo en el poste y luego en regazos al azar.

.

_Ayúdame, me rompí por dentro_

_Ayúdame, no tengo alma para vender_

_Ayúdame, lo único que funciona para mí_

_Ayúdame a alejarme de mí mismo_

_._

La primera canción que bailó no era algo que él nunca se vio eligiendo para un striptease. Hace mucho tiempo pensó en tono de broma bailar para Kurt, tal vez tomar clases en un gimnasio para fortalecer su cuerpo, además de conocer algo que sería divertido para disfrutar en el dormitorio con su pareja. Por supuesto, nunca se imaginó perder al amor de su vida de la manera que lo hizo o que él sería un padre soltero viviendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia de todos los que alguna vez realmente amó.

Así, bailando la canción que eligió, la cual parecía bastante apropiada, especialmente cuando escuchó algunas partes de la letra. Era oscura, era sexy, y eso es lo que sentía que tenía que ser con el fin de hacer lo que debía.

.

_Puedes tener mi aislamiento_

_Puedes tener el odio que trae_

_Puedes tener mi falta de fe_

_Puedes tener mi todo_

_._

Bailando para esos hombres, para esos rostros anónimos y teniendo sus manos sobre él era como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Él no se sentía como Blaine allá arriba en ese escenario. No se sentía como Blaine mientras grandes manos callosas manoseaban sus caderas y él giraba sobre una erección evidente de alguien. La persona que estaba ahí bailando no era realmente Blaine Anderson en lo absoluto.

.

_Ayúdame, derriba mi razón_

_Ayúdame, es tu sexo el que puedo oler_

_Ayúdame, me haces perfecto_

_Ayúdame a creer que soy otra persona_

.

Así es como él se sentía en ese momento, como alguien más. La persona que sabía que era no podía hacer eso, pero alguien más pudo. El hombre que estaba ahí en ese escenario esa noche era alguien que era más fuerte que él, alguien que podía resistir los toques no deseados y las miradas espeluznantes.

Suspirando, se miró en el espejo moviendo la cabeza en su reflexión mientras tomaba el delineador oscuro de ojos, sombra de ojos para difuminar, y el brillo que decoraba ligeramente sus pómulos hundidos. Su cabello era un desastre, su rostro se veía diferente, y cuanto más se miraba a sí mismo, más se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era en comparación con el chico que solía ser, el que amaba los espectáculos y quería ser una estrella, el que amaba a Kurt y New York. _Ahora no era más que una sombra de aquel muchacho, una sombra del chico que solía ser…_

Oh… _y allí estaba su nombre_: _"Sombra"_.

**_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

_._

Kong rodó los ojos, tomando un tequila doble mientras rondaba por la barra, con los ojos sobre el artista solitario rebotando por todo el escenario. _Sombra_ se estaba sacando el aire, ahora fuera de su traje oscuro, llevaba algo que parecía que había salido directamente del Conejo de Pascua. Fue rociado en colores pastel y brillos a juego con el confeti brilloso que tenía por todo su cuerpo mientras saltaba por todo el escenario con su traje ridículo y shorts rosados, blanco y azul que abrazaban su trasero como si estuvieran pintados encima.

\- Sé que _Sombra_ ha estado aquí por un tiempo, pero él no pertenece a este lugar – dijo el cantinero apoyado junto a Kong. El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza y agitó su vaso para una recarga, frunciendo el ceño mientras su amigo bailaba para el cumpleañero y empezó a jugar con su boa de plumas.

\- El chico debe estar en Broadway o algo así. Es demasiado bueno para esta mierda.

.

_Pero cuando estés conmigo_

_Te daré una muestra_

_Como si fuera tu cumpleaños todos los días_

_Sé que te gusta dulce_

_Así que puedes tener su torta_

_Te daré algo bueno para celebrar_

_Así que pide un deseo_

_Lo haré como si fuera tu cumpleaños todos los días_

_Voy a ser tu regalo_

_Te daré algo bueno para celebrar_

_._

_Sombra_ cantó junto con Katy Perry, su voz se mezclaba bien con la canción mientras se alejaba un poco de la multitud de jóvenes alborotados alrededor de él. La fiesta llegaba a su fin, la hora de cerrar se acercaba y todo el mundo tenía sus ojos en _Sombra_ y sólo en _Sombra_ mientras cantaba la última canción de la noche. Toda la noche había estado poniendo todo de su parte en esto, esforzándose como si no quisiera estar ahí, pero estaba poniendo su mejor cara con el fin de hacer dinero.

Kong podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, él conocía al ojimiel lo suficientemente bien y se preguntaba qué sucedió antes de que _Sombra _se presentara en el trabajo. Sabía que el chico tuvo un par de noches demasiado difíciles, pero había algo más debajo de la superficie que incluso él en su musculoso cuerpo tenía miedo de ver en erupción.

A medida que la canción terminó, _Sombra_ finalizó con una dulce sonrisa, susurrando _feliz cumpleaños _en el oído de su cliente antes de bajarse de su regazo y cogió su dinero guiñándole un ojo al grupo de hombres antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina.

Vinny no tardó en empezar a anunciar que eso era todo a los presentes, por lo que Kong tomó eso como su señal para retirarse, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que estaba caminando por el familiar pasillo oscuro. Le tomó un segundo llegar al camerino, pero cuando entró, se encontró frunciendo el ceño una vez más por lo que pareció la enésima vez esa noche – ¿Sombra? ¿Estás aquí?

\- ¡En la ducha! Su compañero bailarín contestó y Kong negó con la cabeza, el estómago le daba vueltas mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que hizo a su amigo tener prisa por ducharse tan rápido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que uno de esos muchachos se vino en sus pantalones o algo así. No lo sé, pero lo que sea que fuera, lo tengo en mi brazo.

\- Oh, eso es asqueroso. ¿Fue el chico del cumpleaños?

\- No. Ese tipo era bastante manso. Fue uno de sus amigos. Lo juro por Dios que se vino y se limpió en mí. ¡Mierda! – Una gran cantidad de maldiciones se escucharon en la ducha y Kong se acercó a su armario para sacar una botella de jabón antibacterial para manos. Regresó al cuarto de baño y tosió cuando el grueso de vapor por el agua demasiado caliente llenó sus pulmones. Cubriendo su rostro le entregó la botella y asintió con la cabeza cuando _Sombra_ aceptó con un tranquilo "gracias", el olor característico del jabón llenó el aire pesado y húmedo cuando empezó a fregarlo en sus brazos.

\- Sabes, deberías haberlo golpeado en los genitales. Él no pagó para venirse sobre ti.

\- Probablemente pensó que podía limpiarse antes de irse. Es tan jodidamente repugnante. Tú pensarías que estaría acostumbrado a esto ahora con todos esos malditos trabajos manuales que Vinny me tiene haciendo, pero esto fue inesperado. Al menos puedo prepararme mentalmente para esa mierda cuando yo soy el responsable. Se limpió más duro su brazo hasta que su piel era de color rojo por tanto frotarla.

Después de un minuto más de lavado, cerró el agua y salió, devolviéndole a Kong su jabón. – Gracias de nuevo. Realmente necesito reponerte esas cosas. Tengo la sensación de que Vinny me va hacer trabajar horas extras con Richard una vez que él decida volver.

\- A la mierda con Richard. No es más que un cachondo que salió del closet tarde en la vida y se perdió todos los chicos lindos que podría haber tenido en su mejor momento.

\- Habló de eso conmigo una noche. Habría sentido pena por él también si no fuera un desgraciado todo el tiempo. Odio gustarle tan condenadamente. Cada vez que aparece, es a mí a quien quiere.

\- Tú le debes dar una mamada un día y luego morderlo.

_Sombra_ se rió un poco, secando con la toalla su cuerpo desnudo sin preocuparse de que Kong volviera para guardar sus cosas. En cuestión de segundos, se había transformado del misterioso (aunque a veces burbujeante) bailarín conocido por todos como _Sombra_ a Blaine, el padre joven y tranquilo que Kong conoció hace casi dos años.

Cuando se quitaba el traje era como una persona diferente, y mientras a Kong le agradaban ambos, realmente buscaba pasar algún tiempo de calidad con Blaine cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sobre todo cuando su amigo seguía mirando a su estuche de maquillaje en el que había una foto oculta de su hijo.

\- ¿Está todo bien, chico? Pareces un poco tenso esta noche.

Blaine suspiró lentamente, arreglándose para volver a casa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de haber retirado la mayor parte del brillo de la noche de su piel y de sus rizos. – ¿Recuerdas cómo esas personas seguían apareciendo aquí buscándome?

\- ¿Te metiste en problemas?

\- No, no, nada de eso. Es sólo que ellos son parte de mi pasado. Ese chico… él es el otro padre de mi hijo. Él… nos separamos hace años. Él rompió conmigo y luego me enteré que estaba embarazado. No podría estar en la misma ciudad que él nunca más así que me fui y ahora él me encontró.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese tipo que está comprometido?

\- Sí.

\- Oh, chico… Mala suerte.

\- Es sólo que… es difícil, ¿sabes? Está de vuelta y ahora sabe acerca de nuestro hijo y de repente quiere ser parte de todo. Pero él es… está comprometido y supongo que es con algún tipo rico que puede darle una vida mejor de lo que jamás pude y aquí estoy, desnudándome para poder cubrir las necesidades de mi hijo mientras su otro padre probablemente podría darle todo lo que siempre ha querido y más.

\- De acuerdo – Kong se quejó dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que estaba todavía vistiéndose. Lo miró furioso sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto mientras caminaba cerca de él. – Honestamente, es mejor que no estés juzgando tus propias habilidades de crianza porque eres el mejor papá de mierda que he visto, y si te estás volviendo loco porque algún hijo de puta regresó a tu vida durante dos putos segundos, entonces eres un idiota.

\- Kong…

\- Has estado criando a tu hijo solo durante tres años. Has estado rompiéndote bailando durante casi dos años y lo has hecho tan bien por ti mismo.

¡Mírate! Cuando llegaste aquí estabas tan jodidamente flaco y tenías un aspecto débil. Lo siento, pero así era. No soy tonto. Te observé comer ferozmente esas comidas que sobraban del restaurante que traías después de que terminaba tu turno. Yo sabía que era tu única comida del día porque estabas ahorrando dinero para tu hijo. Siempre se trataba de tu hijo, todavía lo es. ¿Crees que Brandi es la única que te oyó llorar en la ducha después de una mala noche? No, Yo también lo hice.

\- Yo no sab…

Tú no sabías porque yo no quería que supieras. No me corresponde juzgar, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que te tengo lástima porque nunca lo haría. Eres un de las personas más malditamente fuertes de aquí. Tratas con más mierda de lo que la mayoría de nosotros lo hace y honestamente niño, tú no perteneces aquí. Sé que no cantas mucho a menos que alguien lo solicite o que Vinny esté buscando cobrar más, pero cuando cantas, siempre me pregunto por qué no estás en Broadway o en algún escenario en algún lugar.

\- No puedo…

\- Tu hijo tiene tres años ahora. Él va a empezar la escuela muy pronto y tendrás más tiempo. Eso sí, no te quedes atrapado aquí cuando podrías estar haciéndolo en grande en otro lugar… y cuando lo hagas en grande, es mejor que nos recuerdes a Brandi a mí y los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Oh, Dios mío, Kong.

\- Ahora vete a casa con tu hijo y abrázalo como si no existiera un mañana y luego llévalo a una cena divertida a como sea que se llame ese lugar del ratón y disfrútalo y piensa en lo buen padre que eres. – Con esas palabras de despedida Kong alborotó el cabello húmedo de Blaine y salió de los vestidores dejando al joven padre sin palabras mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

**::::::::::**

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Blaine finalmente llegó a su casa, en silencio entró en el departamento con su bolsa de lona y las llaves en la mano. Hubo un ligero ruido procedente de la sala, así que fue en dirección del sonido deteniéndose en la puerta para quedarse congelado ante la escena que vio, realmente quedó en estado de shock.

Kurt estaba acostado de espalda, profundamente dormido, con un brazo a un lado mientras que el otro lo tenía sosteniendo protectoramente a Landon quien también dormía profundamente. El niño estaba acurrucado en el pecho del ojiazul, la cabeza metida en el lado del cuello de su otro padre respirando pequeñas bocanadas de aire contra la manzana de adán de Kurt.

Todavía estaba en el pijama de dinosaurios que Blaine le puso antes de irse, su cabello rizado alborotado y aplastado contra la mandíbula de Kurt. Ellos estaban respirando en sincronía, el pequeño cuerpo de Landon elevándose con la subida y bajada del pecho de Kurt mientras ambos dormían arrullados con un infomercial en la televisión.

Él seguía mirando cuando el castaño arrugó la nariz, sus ojos azules soñolientos parpadearon abriéndose por sólo un segundo para ver al moreno en el umbral. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza y le susurró que volviera a dormir. Aún plagado por el cansancio, Kurt sonrió adormilado y cerró los ojos de nuevo, roncando suavemente en cuestión de segundos. El verlo dormir de nuevo tan fácilmente con su mano todavía apoyada en la espalda de Landon, hizo doler el corazón de Blaine de la peor forma posible.

Ese podría haber sido su futuro. Podría haber estado viniendo a casa de un show nocturno o una cena para encontrar esa escena en el sofá de su departamento en New York. Kurt podría haber estado allí desde el primer día, disfrutando del embarazo desde el principio y ser capaz de cargar a Landon de recién nacido y verlo crecer hasta convertirse en el niño increíble que era hoy. Podrían haber tenido todo.

Pero esto era sólo una idea de lo que podría haber sido.

La realidad de toda la situación caía pesadamente en gran medida en los hombros de Blaine mientras miraba el brillo del anillo de compromiso de Kurt ya que resplandecía con la luz del televisor. Ese anillo no era suyo, era de otro hombre, alguien a quien obviamente el ojiazul amaba, porque si no por qué se habría comprometido. A su debido tiempo, él estaría de regreso en New York para comenzar su vida allí con un desconocido al que esperaba nunca conocer y él y su hijo estarían de vuelta ahí en Los Ángeles, con su pequeña vida solitaria, con su pequeño círculo de familia y amigos.

Dios, no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía de esa manera, ¿por qué odiaba que le faltara algo que nunca había sido? Kurt no era suyo, ya no.

Por largo tiempo había odiado al ojiazul por hacerle daño como lo hizo. Pensó que lo odiaba ahora, pero mientras miraba a su ex y su hijo acostados en el sofá, se puso más celoso que nada. Porque Kurt lo dejó ir y estaba enamorado de otro… y él, Blaine Devon Anderson, estaba todavía locamente, estúpidamente enamorado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel después de todo este tiempo, a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que no lo estaba. Él lo estaba.

Suspirando tristemente, puso su bolsa en el suelo, las llaves cayeron sobre la alfombra junto a él y de puntillas se dirigió hasta el sofá, sentándose en la mesa de café mientras miraba hacia abajo a los dos dándose cuenta lo mucho que se parecían. Con los labios fruncidos se inclinó y le dio un beso a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Landon, levantándosela un poco para observar el rostro dormido de Kurt mientras éste murmuró un poco en su sueño, sus dedos lentamente acariciaron la espalda de su hijo antes de enderezarse.

Se limpió las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener desde el segundo en que llegó a casa, se levantó de la mesa y fue a acomodarse en el sillón en el otro lado de la habitación, acurrucándose mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el brazo y vio a su ex y a su hijo dormir pacíficamente frente a él, con su respiración sincronizada, ambos cálidos y rompiendo su corazón a cada segundo que transcurría.


	18. Cap 17: Nada es Fácil

*** _Olenka Bendives_** Yay! Es genial que ya puedas leer! =)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Cada capítulo se pone más fuerte y pasan cosas inesperadas. Muchas gracias! Ya estoy de regreso ;)

** *_Gustavo Mera_** Disfruta tu lectura.

*** _Jeny_** Los tres juntos son adorables :3

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Yay! Espero que lo disfrutes =)

*** _Ale Morataya_** ¡De nada Ale! Sí, fue uno, pero aquí está otro ya ;) Uy, entonces no vas a estar de buen humor por un tiempo :P

Jajaja, trataré de actualizar más seguido y gracias, estoy mejor ahora C:

*** _Adriana Boter__o_** Blaine hace provocar ese sentimiento definitivamente. Las cosas han sido complicadas y faltan más por venir =S

Muchas gracias! Estoy mejorando poco a poco. Un abrazo.

*** _Sofia Salazar_** Kurt tiene que actuar más rápido pero pensando bien lo que hace y dice. Gracias Sofía, estoy mejor ya C:

*** _AnitaDChace_** Genial! Aquí una nueva actualización =)

*** _aandrearhace_** Gracias! Me alegra que sea así! Blaine es un excelente padre sin lugar a dudas. Alex irá a L.A. más adelante ;)

*** _LoverManiachace_** Me da gusto saber que lo amaste! Sí, Kong es una gran persona y ha estado para Blaine desde que lo conoció.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**"****Nada es Fácil"**

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Diciembre del 2013_**

\- ¡Oh Kurt, míralos!

Al sonido de la voz de su prometido Kurt levantó la mirada, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando vio lo que Blaine estaba mirando. El amor de su vida observaba con ojos de cachorrito a un par de gemelos que estaban del otro lado de la tienda, los bebés iban muy abrigados en un cochecito doble ubicado a un pasillo de distancia. Sus padres estaban ocupados buscando algo en los estantes y Blaine estaba fascinado con sus hijos, sonriendo y saludándolos cuando los niños le devolvieron la sonrisa, deleitando al ojimiel todo el tiempo.

Tenían menos de un año, pero eran lo suficientemente mayores como para ser capaces de sentarse y observar el mundo que les rodeaba, y Kurt se encontró mirándolos casi tanto como su prometido lo hacía, porque al mirar a los bebés y luego a Blaine, podía ver su futuro… Algún día ese sería el futuro de ellos dos, tendrían sus propios hijos y él sería capaz de ver esto todos los días, sería capaz de ver a su mejor amigo jugando con sus hijos, haciendo muecas y cantando con ellos.

¡No podía esperar!

**~ FIN DEL FASHBACK ~**

.

Algo pesado se movió en el pecho de Kurt, presionando con fuerza sobre sus hombros mientras se sentaba y se instalaba en su estómago.

Encogiéndose, abrió los ojos parpadeando contra la leve oscuridad para ver una figura oscura sentada encima de él, su forma borrosa se iba volviendo más clara hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban nariz con nariz. – Oh, ¿Landon?

\- Su aliento apesta.

Kurt frunció el ceño deslizando una mano detrás de la espalda de su hijo mientras se sentaba y fijaba la posición del niño desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

\- El tuyo no es mucho mejor lindura – Dijo mientras alborotaba el ya esponjado cabello de Landon, con los ojos todavía soñolientos que echaron un vistazo alrededor de la habitación sólo para encontrar a alguien dormido en el sillón a unos metros de distancia con las extremidades colgadas.

Blaine estaba tendido en el sillón grande, con las piernas colgando de éste, estaba de espaldas con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro descansaba sobre su estómago. Incluso desde su posición en el sofá, Kurt podía ver lo agotado que su ex estaba, tenía ojeras notables, su figura lucía como si no tuviera huesos mientras dormía a pesar de los sonidos de la televisión a todo volumen ya que Landon había encontrado algo que ver.

Suspirando, Kurt levantó al niño de su regazo y lo puso en el sofá, poniéndose de pie para revisar a Blaine.

El ojimiel seguía durmiendo, el cabello rizado caía sobre su frente y estaba ligeramente húmedo, lo que significaba que no tenía en casa tanto tiempo. De acuerdo con el reloj en la pared era un poco después de las seis de la mañana y Kurt recordó despertar por un segundo para ver Blaine de pie junto a la puerta hace apenas unas horas.

"Debió haber tenido una noche más larga de lo que esperaba", pensó.

\- ¿Blaine? – Su voz apenas causó una sensación en su ex, el ojimiel sólo apretó su brazo sobre su cintura y siguió durmiendo con la boca entreabierta mientras respiraba lentamente – Blaine, ¿no te gustaría acostarte en la cama? Te vas a lastimar terriblemente si te quedas aquí.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un ligero ronquido.

El pequeño que seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá se rió de los ronquidos de su papá y movió la mano con el control remoto hacia Kurt, sonriendo cuando obtuvo su atención. – ¡Llévelo a la cama! Papá me lleva a la cama cuando me quedo dormido en el sofá.

\- Oh Landon yo no creo que…

\- Papá tiene demasiado sueño para caminar. ¡Llévelo! – arrojó el control para un lado, deslizándose del sofá con facilidad para acercarse a donde estaba Kurt, quien permanecía de pie al lado del sillón reclinable. Sonriendo hacia el castaño, señaló a su padre y luego hacia la puerta, corriendo a través de la sala tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, lo cual era bastante rápido en opinión de Kurt. – Le voy a mostrar el camino.

\- Landon…

\- Por favor. La espalda de papá se va a lastimar si se queda ahí. Por favor, ¿señor Kurt?

Y los ojos de cachorro aparecieron de nuevo, mostrando lo persuasivo que podía ser mientras le daba al ojiazul una mirada que se sentía como si hubiera sido lanzado al pasado, como cuando Blaine le ponía esos ojos y le preguntaba por alguna tontería.

Encogiéndose de hombros Kurt se volvió hacia su ex tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de levantarlo y llevarlo por el pasillo sin despertarlo. Se inclinó hacia Blaine con las manos temblando ligeramente mientras deslizaba un brazo por debajo de las piernas de éste y el otro lo acomodaba bajo su espalda y lo enroscó alrededor de su cintura esbelta.

Incluso después de todos estos años, el pelinegro aún no era tan ligero como Kurt lo recordaba, él no era pesado en ningún sentido de la palabra, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo difícil de levantar y cargar hasta su habitación, al igual que había sido hace años atrás cuando estaban juntos y él tuvo que hacer frente a la misma instancia.

Resoplando levantó el cuerpo de su ex, acomodando la espalda de éste contra su pecho antes de girar hacia donde Landon estaba de pie en el pasillo con su carita toda iluminada mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo llevar a su papá hacia la habitación.

Pensaba con tristeza en qué tan cansado debía estar el moreno para no despertar con el movimiento ni sentir que era levantado del sofá y llevado en brazos.

\- ¡Por aquí!

Conforme caminaba, Blaine se acurrucó contra él, colocando los dedos sobre el pecho de Kurt, justo encima de su corazón, donde siempre solía ponerlos cuando dormían juntos. Esa era la forma en que el ojimiel detectaba la presencia del castaño en la cama, poniendo su mano siempre sobre el corazón de su prometido, porque como le dijo en una ocasión: _"Sentir tus latidos me recuerda que estoy en casa"._ En ese momento, Kurt se rió de las palabras románticamente cursis de su amante, pero ahora al recordarlo mientras lo llevaba a su dormitorio, le dolía devastadoramente.

Apretando su agarre, Kurt dio vuelta en la esquina y siguió a Landon por el pasillo, con cuidado de no golpear los pies de Blaine contra las paredes estrechas mientras caminaban.

\- La habitación de papá está aquí – susurró, girando sobre sus talones para apuntar a la puerta parcialmente cerrada. Kurt sabía dónde estaba la alcoba, pasó por ahí el día anterior al salir del baño, pero al entrar en el umbral no podía creer lo bonita que era la habitación.

De ellos dos, Kurt siempre había sido el decorador de interiores, por lo que las decisiones de diseño y toda la decoración siempre la manejó a su antojo. Blaine realmente nunca dijo mucho, sólo lo dejaba que hiciera todas las elecciones, pero era evidente que el ojimiel sabía decorar tan bien como lo hacía Kurt.

De pronto lo golpeó el recuerdo de cuando vivían juntos y Blaine quiso diseñar un área para una pequeña oficina y no lo dejó, reclamándole porque según él dañaba la estética del lugar. Pero luego empujó ese pensamiento de su cabeza porque le dolía demasiado.

\- ¿Puedes quitar las mantas para mí, cariño?

Landon asintió, subiéndose a la cama como un pequeño mono, sus manos tiraron de los cobertores separándolos a la perfección. Una vez que fueron deslizados, Kurt se acercó más, depositando lentamente a Blaine sobre el colchón, luchando contra el impulso de quitarle algunos de esos rizos rebeldes de la frente mientras lo miraba dormir.

El pequeño, a quien no podía importarle menos el extraño momento que se estaba produciendo entre su niñera y su papá, se lanzó en la cama besando la nariz de su padre antes de rodar por el colchón y bajarse.

\- ¿Podemos hacer el desayuno ahora? – preguntó tirando del pantalón de Kurt y éste asintió, apartando la mirada del rostro dormido de su ex mientras miraba hacia abajo a su hijo.

Con una última mirada a Blaine, tiró de las mantas sobre él y luego tomó la mano de Landon para caminar hacia la cocina a buscar algo que preparar para el desayuno.

* * *

.

\- ¿Señor Kurt?

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- Estaba jugando con su teléfono y aplasté un botón… y hay un hombre aquí. Dice que es su papá – Landon se puso de puntillas, agitando el teléfono hacia él con una sonrisa que parecía increíblemente intratable.

Cuando Kurt le dio las gracias y tomó el teléfono, el niño se apresuró a salir corriendo hacia la sala para jugar frente a la televisión, donde debería haber estado mientras su papá estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno. Sin embargo, es obvio que se metió en cosas que no debería haber hecho, que incluían el teléfono de Kurt, el cual había dejado cargando en la mesa de café.

Con un suspiro se preparó para las palabras que su padre le diría por llamarlo tan temprano en la mañana, a pesar de que en Ohio era mucho más tarde de lo que era en L.A., pero cuando él respondió, se sorprendió al oír a su padre riendo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¡Hey chico! ¿Sabías que el mocoso puede hablar hasta por los codos? Ha estado hablando conmigo por un cuarto de hora antes de que yo fuera capaz de decirle que te ponga al teléfono.

\- Lo siento. Estoy haciendo el desayuno, Blaine está dormido y me olvidé que dejé mi teléfono encima y…

\- No es un problema, amigo. Me gustaba hablar con mi… em… nieto. Suena como si fuera una dulzura.

\- ¡Lo es! Él es el más lindo – resolló volviendo su atención a la cocina y entró en pánico, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando notó que el panqueque que estaba tratando de freír se había quemado en un lado.

\- ¡Mierda! Acabo de quemar el panqueque. Papá, ¿puedo llamarte luego? No soy bueno en esto de la multitarea.

\- Siempre puedes dejarme escuchar a mi nieto hablar un poco. Yo, eh… eso estaría bien.

Kurt frunció el ceño, vertió la comida quemada a la basura antes de llamar a Landon y poner el teléfono sobre la mesa. Activó el altavoz y sentó al niño en una silla, diciéndole que le cuente a Burt una historia mientras él terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Landon estaba feliz de hacerlo, inmediatamente empezó a contarle un cuento sobre un castillo mágico que tenía un dragón y un hermoso pájaro que cantaba y concedía deseos.

El ojiazul escuchó mientras cocinaba, fácilmente terminando varios panqueques para el momento en que su hijo finalizó la narración, incluyendo una canción original que Kurt pensaba que era la cosa más linda que había escuchado.

Colocó los panqueques y fruta a un lado, Landon estaba listo para comer, clavándose en su comida tan pronto como Kurt puso el plato en la mesa. – Papá, vamos a comer ahora, pero te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Escuchó a su padre sollozando y negó con la cabeza, odiando que su papá se estaba poniendo emocional sobre esto, por algo que él hubiera sabido años atrás si…

Se detuvo, haciendo retroceder los mismos pensamientos que lo habían estado plagando durante días mientras tomaba un asiento en la mesa y terminó diciendo adiós a su padre. Cuando la llamada había terminado, él comenzó a comer con calma, disfrutando del tiempo que era capaz de pasar con su hijo.

Landon estaba feliz haciendo sonidos de satisfacción sobre el sabor de su comida, de vez en cuando le mostraba a Kurt un pulgar hacia arriba y un movimiento de cabeza mientras comía y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta, había vaciado más de la mitad de su plato, finalmente alejándolo con un suspiro.

\- Estabas hambriento realmente.

\- Eso estuvo bueno. ¡Gracias señor Kurt!

\- De nada, cariño. ¿Quieres ayudarme a limpiar?

\- Bueno – Deslizándose de su silla, Landon corrió al lavadero y esperó a Kurt para volcar sus platos. Los dos limpiaron la cocina en muy poco tiempo, guardaron las sobras y cargaron el lavavajillas como si fuera nada. En el momento en que algunos de los programas favoritos del niño estaban empezando, habían terminado de limpiar y estaban descansando en el sofá.

Landon se estiró con su perro Margaret Thatcher a su lado mientras Kurt jugaba en su teléfono. Fue durante este período de descanso que el ojiazul decidió tomar una foto de Lan para enviársela a su padre con la leyenda "Conoce a Landon"

En cuestión de segundos, su teléfono estaba lleno de un texto sobre lo adorable que el niño era y unos minutos más tarde, una foto con un texto apareció. Era una foto de Kurt a esa edad, tumbado en el sofá con una paleta en una mano y el control remoto del reproductor de vídeo en la otra. En la foto se parecía a Landon.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Una voz preguntó. Kurt miró hacia abajo, no se sorprendió al encontrar a su pequeño inclinado sobre él mientras estudiaba la foto en su teléfono. – ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Soy yo?

\- No, cariño. Soy yo cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¡Es idéntico a mí!

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- ¿Puedo ver? – Inclinándose, Landon envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la camisa de Kurt y se encorvó hacia adelante, mirando la foto de cerca antes de que se sentara y mirara a Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus ojos son de color azul. En esta foto son verdes.

\- Así son mis ojos, cambian de color, a veces son azules, a veces son verdes, a veces son de color gris. Tus ojos también son así. Cambian los colores así como los de tu papá. Ustedes dos tienen ojos color avellana.

\- ¿Avellana?

\- Sí. Son como verde y miel mezclados. Son muy bonitos.

Landon inclinó su cabeza en sus pensamientos, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Kurt por un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo la foto. – ¿Tiene usted algún juego en su teléfono? – Así de fácil sus preguntas sobre la foto y el color de los ojos terminaron y Kurt le sonrió, cerrando los mensajes para buscar algo para que jugara.

Finalmente se decidió por la aplicación de los Angry Birds, le mostró al niño cómo deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para disparar a los pájaros en las jaulas y las cajas. Le tomó unos minutos aprender, pero antes de que Kurt supiera, su hijo se estaba revolcando de la risa cuando los pájaros volaron en las cajas y explotaron.

Una vez que el niño estaba ocupado, el ojiazul decidió seguir viendo los DVDs que Blaine había dispersado en su centro de entretenimiento, decidiéndose por ver otra de las cintas de Landon mientras que el chico en cuestión estaba concentrado en el juego.

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Mayo del 2015_**

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que sólo tienes que llamar Kurt y hablarle de Landon?

\- ¡No, Dios, Coop! ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso? – Blaine rodó los ojos, cambiando la posición de Landon en sus brazos mientras esperaba a que el calentador de biberones sonara para poder alimentarlo. Su hijo estaba gritando, su pequeño rostro teñido de rojo presionado en el hombro de su papá mientras bramaba en demanda de sus alimentos.

Había sido así durante horas, estuvo llorando porque estaba enfermo y ahora porque tenía hambre, y todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era tratar de cantarle con el fin de calmarlo, pero no estaba funcionando.

Cooper fue milagrosamente a casa por una vez, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con la frente apoyada en los brazos cruzados mientras resoplaba y se quejaba sobre lo ruidoso que era su sobrino. Eso es todo lo que Blaine había escuchó desde que su hermano regresó de su viaje para hacer publicidad para la compañía para la que trabajaba. Siempre se quejaba sobre el bebé.

¿Por qué llora tanto? ¿Cómo es que tengo que sostenerlo? ¿No puedes tomar una ducha después? ¿No podrías llevarlo a otro lugar? Estoy tratando de memorizar mis líneas.

Para ser sincero, Blaine se sentía muy mal por estar ocupando el espacio de su hermano. Fue una cosa de última hora realmente. Llamó a Cooper porque sentía que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir en ese momento de necesidad, pero desde que llegó, sintió como su hermano no lo quería ahí tampoco.

No era como si él y su hermano fueran cercanos. Intentaron reconstruir su relación después de que Coop fue a Ohio en el 2012, pero una vez que regresó a Los Ángeles, todo el asunto de ser mejores hermanos voló por la ventana. Ahora que Blaine era un padre joven, fue capaz de ver lo inmaduro que su hermano mayor era en realidad.

Cooper era egoísta, siempre estaba pensando en cómo las cosas giraban a su alrededor sin importarles los demás, y mientras Blaine amaba a su hermano mucho, odiaba me parecía haber una brecha entre ellos en ese momento.

Una brecha que era obviamente el pequeño en sus brazos.

\- Vamos bebe. Papá casi tiene tu botella. Está bien. Shh, cariño. Shh.

\- Ha estado llorando durante días, Blaine. Tengo una audición en dos días y no he sido capaz de dormir nada… Este arreglo de convivencia no está funcionando.

¿Seguro que no puedes volver con Kurt? Quiero decir…

\- ¡No puedo volver a Nueva York, Coop! Nadie me quiere allí y obviamente no me quieren aquí tampoco, así que ¿por qué me molesto?

\- Blaine, eso no es…

\- Quieres que me vaya. Entendí fácilmente lo que acabaste de decir. No soy tonto, ¿sabes? – sacudiendo la cabeza, el ojimiel meció a su hijo mientras miraba al calentador, estuvo a dos segundos de romper la tapa y soltarse diciendo maldiciones antes de darle a Landon una botella tibia. En ese pensamiento, tomó una respiración profunda, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba calmarse antes de que explotara.

Todo estaba pesando sobre él tan fuertemente: cuidar solo a Landon, escuchar a Cooper quejarse sobre las cosas más pequeñas cuando él no había estado allí en meses, y sabiendo que todo se derrumbaba sobre él una vez más.

Landon estaba enfermo, sus gastos médicos estaban acumulados porque el pobre niño tuvo problemas de estómago al comienzo seguido por cólicos y ahora una doble infección de oído.

Blaine no podía evitar que su pobre niño sufriera, había nacido con problemas de salud y si él pudiera, tomaría cada pequeño dolor y el malestar de su hijo sólo para no tener que oírlo llorar.

Pero la vida no era justa, y en lugar de él estar enfermo, Landon lo estaba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo rezar para que el médico le diera la medicina que finalmente calmara los dolores de su bebé.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez deberías decirle a Kurt sobre Landon. Él te llevaría de vuelta a…

\- Yo no quiero que me lleve de regreso, Cooper! Él me echó como si yo fuera basura vieja. Si él regresa conmigo ahora sólo sería por Landon y ¿cómo se supone que voy a tomar eso? "¡Oh, ya no te quiero, pero tienes a mi bebé así que vamos a volver a estar juntos!" Olvídate de eso. ¡Yo no lo necesito!

\- Estás viviendo en mi sofá…

\- Dios, ¿podrías dejar de recordarme eso? ¡Lamento estar arruinando tu vida! ¡Jesús! – Un profundo dolor punzaba el corazón de Blaine mientras luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Probablemente estaba siendo dramático, de hecho, estaba seguro de que estaba exagerando un poco tal vez, pero Landon estaba gritando, Cooper lo atacaba por ninguna razón, y ahora estaba pensando en Kurt.

Todo estaba simplemente flotando allí en su cabeza, burlándose de él al igual que solían hacerlo los niños en la escuela. Todo lo que alguna vez había aprendido en la terapia voló por la ventana a medida que más y más presión cayó sobre él, y finalmente sólo se dejó ir, con la boca abierta tan temblorosamente, sollozos jadeantes escaparon de sus labios.

\- ¡Oh, mierda, Blaine! No hagas esto. Vamos.

Su llanto se volvió más fuerte, mezclándose con los gritos del bebé, y poco después el zumbido incesante de la botella caliente comenzó, alertando que estaba lista.

Cooper se levantó de la mesa para apagar el calentador antes de sacar la botella y la probó en su muñeca, suavemente deslizando a Landon de los brazos de su hermano para llevarse al bebé y darle de comer.

Una vez que los brazos de Blaine estuvieron vacíos, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sollozando mientras escuchaba en silencio a Cooper cantarle a su pequeño en el otro lado de la habitación.

Cooper lo dejó solo con el pensamiento sobre Kurt, después de eso y unas semanas más tarde, el ojimiel se mudó.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

.

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado, el sudor goteaba por su frente en lo que se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación. No estaba seguro de qué es exactamente lo que lo llevó a tener ese sueño, pero había estado teniendo sueños extraños durante toda la noche.

Los sueños eran en su mayoría recuerdos y el último le causaba un gran dolor en el corazón al pensar en una de las últimas peleas que tuvo con su hermano antes de que se mudara. En la actualidad, él y Cooper se habían vuelto más cercanos, no tanto como él se imaginaba que serían, pero Coop se preocupaba más después de que se enteró del otro trabajo de Blaine.

Como todo el mundo, le rogó a su hermano para que haga otra cosa y no se desnudara, pero el ojimiel lo rechazó, diciéndole que lo tenía controlado y que lo estaba haciendo muy bien con el trabajo y todo.

No le dijo a Cooper acerca de la _consejería _o que tenía un admirador llamado Richard a quien le gustaba demasiado para alguien que tenía la edad suficiente para ser su padre.

Desechó el pensamiento sobre Richard y esa antigua pelea con Coop, se pasó la mano por la frente y empujó el sudor de los ojos, estirando su cuerpo cansado antes de que le echara un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche. Era pasado del mediodía, unos veinticinco minutos, por lo que había dormido por algunas horas.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba pensando en el tiempo que había descansado, el pánico lo consumió ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba haciendo Landon. Asustado, saltó de la cama y se echó a correr por el pasillo, sus pasos se congelaron cuando oyó la voz de Kurt saliendo de la cocina. A medida que se asomó a la habitación, encontró a Landon y al ojiazul de pie al lado del otro en el mostrador, su hijo se equilibraba sobre su taburete rojo mientras le entregaba al castaño algunas verduras para picar.

Algo delicioso hervía a fuego lento en la cocina y el corazón de Blaine cayó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba haciendo la famosa sopa de verduras de su familia. Habían pasado años desde que la comió, había sido uno de sus platos favoritos cuando estaban juntos, y al ver a su hijo ayudando a Kurt con las verduras, tuvo otro momento dolorosa de lo que podría haber sido la vida de ellos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá está despierto! – Landon gritó, rompiendo el hechizo en el cerebro de Blaine mientras miraba hacia arriba y encontró a los dos devolviéndole la mirada. Kurt estaba sonriendo, con una expresión suave en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa arrugada de Blaine y el cabello esponjado. Landon, por otro lado, estaba radiante para su padre, saludádolo para que entrar en la cocina.

\- ¡El señor Kurt me está enseñando cómo hacer sopa! Me encanta la sopa! A papá le encanta la sopa también

\- Lo sé – dijo Kurt en voz baja y Blaine contuvo la respiración profundamente, dando un paso adelante, entrando a la cocina hasta que estuvo de pie junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Esa es la receta de sopa de verduras de su familia?

\- Sí. Landon dijo que quería sopa y pensé que sería perfecto hacerla teniendo en cuenta que tienes bastante variedad de verduras en la nevera en este momento.

Blaine lo miró fijamente, clavó sus ojos profundamente en Kurt, ya que ambos se miraron por un momento o dos. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de a qué era lo que estaba jugando Kurt. Un minuto eran completos extraños y ahora estaba metiéndose en su vida.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Próximos Capítulos... Kurt regresa a New York


	19. Cap 18: Cooper

Para empezar, mil disculpas por demorar tanto en la actualización, han pasado varias cosas en mi vida, sobretodo he tenido muchas recaídas con mi salud, pero no voy a dejar la historia de lado, no se preocupen por eso. La voy a terminar, ustedes no merecen que las/los deje a medias, tengan por seguro que jamás voy a abandonar ninguna historia que suba, aunque demore a veces en actualizar.

Segundo, quiero agradecerle a **_GEORGI G_** por ayudarme, porque FF no me estaba mostrando los reviews. Algunas personas me mandaron mensajes preguntando por qué sólo les contestaba a quienes comentaban en Facebook o en Wattpad y la respuesta es que tenía más de un mes de no recibir nada de Fan Fiction ni me mostraba nada tampoco cuando entraba directamente a revisar los reviews. No he estado ignorando a nadie, sólo no tenía idea de esos comentarios.

Por alguna razón FF me había desconfigurado todo, pero gracias a Georgina, pude solucionar el inconveniente, así que voy a responder no sólo los reviews (que finalmente veo y recibo) del capítulo anterior, sino también todos los atrasados.

* * *

*** _Ale Morataya_** Cada vez las cosas se ponen más intensas... Aun no, pero antes de lo que te imaginas ;)

*** _jeny_** Todavía no es el momento, pero pronto. Falta para que estén juntos. Hay mucho que deben resolver primero.

*** _Camila Santome_** Me alegra que te guste. Todas queremos beso =D Ya va a pasar ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Serían una hermosa familia. Landon logra milagros ahí y es quien está, sin saberlo, moviendo todas las piezas.

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Sí, son divinos cuando están compartiendo tiempo juntos *-* Aunque todavía tienen asuntos que resolver y heridas que sanar.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Tengo que empezar diciendo que extrañaba mucho tus reviews, hasta pensé que ya no estabas leyendo o tal vez no tenías tiempo para escribir, hasta que supe que FF me había cambiado todas las configuraciones y había apagado la opción de reviews y notificaciones ¬¬

Definitivamente hubieron muchos sentimientos y emociones en este capítulo por todo lo que fue, lo que no es y lo que pudo ser.

El viaje de Kurt a New York va a hacer que sucedan muchas cosas con las que nadie contaba.

Blaine todavía no ha perdonado a Kurt, sigue habiendo mucho dolor en su corazón, pero se está dando cuenta de todo lo que siente por su ex y eso lo llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Absolutamente será muy duro para Blaine que la persona a quien sigue amando se vaya nuevamente de su lado para continuar con su vida.

Cooper al comienzo se portó mal, definitivamente no fue de mucho apoyo para su hermano y luego de este capítulo lo vas a querer golpear. Aunque en el presente, ha cambiado y son más unidos.

Landon es la dulzura personificada y conquista a todos, hasta a su abuelo Burt ya se lo metió al bolsillo C: Oh sí, él va a querer ser parte de la vida de su nieto, tenlo por seguro.

Me alegra que te siga encantando. Besos y abrazos :3

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** Las cosas entre ellos todavía están difíciles, Blaine está en una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos cruzados, por lo que todo es un tira y hala y necesitan encontrar un balance.

Landon ya se metió en el corazón de su abuelo C:

*** _carlossandoval89_** Burt está emocionado con su nieto y va a querer conocerlo. En algún momento Landon tendrá que saber sobre su otro papá, aunque todavía falta para que eso suceda.

*** _monaibarra99_** Kurt está cerca de regresar a New York para continuar con su vida y su trabajo, sus vacaciones van a terminar pronto.

Es que es una historia llena de emociones que te llevan de arriba hacia abajo en cuestión de segundos.

Claro que voy a seguirla hasta el final, aunque a veces me demore en publicar, pero ya sabes cuales son los motivos.

*** _MontserratSarfati_** Me alegra saberlo. Aquí una nueva actualización.

*** _aandrear_** Muchas gracias! Trato de ponerle muchas ganas. Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas ;)

*** _MichelBlackSnape_** La espera ha terminado, aquí el nuevo capítulo =)

**-o-**

A partir de aquí van todos los reviews de los capítulos anteriores que estaban sin responder:

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine ha sufrido mucho y lo sigue haciendo lamentablemente, pero la vida lo tiene que compensar en algún momento.

Kurt está absoultamente sufriendo las consecuencias de sus acciones equivocadas, pero no debe darse por vencido si realmente quiere solucionar las cosas. Hay dos personas a las que ama y que quiere que sean parte de su vida, así que debe trabajar en eso.

Kong es una gran persona y un buen amigo. Ha estado para Blaine y para Sombra en todo lo que han necesitado.

Jajaja, un poco de drama siempre es necesario en nuestras vidas, el llorar te purifica.

Es que Kurt llegó como un huracán arrastrando tantas cosas, él tambien ha tenido un gran sufrimiento y un pasado difícil, aunque muy distinto al de Blaine

Uno de sus mayores sufrimientos sin lugar a dudas fue la pérdida de su mamá y de esa familia que tanto amaba y ahora le pesa tanto saber que ha perdido a una segunda familia

Los padres de Blaine no saben el hijo maravilloso que tienen, son unos cerrados de mente y corazón y no merecen tenerlo como hijo. Ni siquiera les importó Landon ni han hecho el más mínimo intento por conocerlo o saber si su nieto está bien

o si necesita algo, a diferencia de Burt (y Carole más adelante), quienes al enterarse de la existencia del pequeño lo amaron de inmediato.

Alexander fue como el ancla donde Kurt se sujetó para poder salir a flote luego del rompimiento de su compromiso y de la desaparición de su ex, pero ha terminado dándose cuenta de que no es lo que realmente quería y nunca lo fue.

Kong trata de ayudar a aligerar el peso que Sombra tiene sobre sus hombros y sabe que todo lo hace por su pequeño, por eso lo admira tanto y está ahí para él.

Aww, eso fue hermoso C: Entonces estamos en la misma página, porque tú no puedes vivir sin mis historias y yo sin tus reviews que me alegran el día C:

Besos y abrazos.

*** _brendaledesma33_** Amé la historia de principio a fin, así que cómo no traducirla y les voy a traer otra después de esta ;)

Kong es un gran amigo que valora y admira todo por lo que Blaine tiene que pasar por su pequeño.

Nadie podrá negar jamás que Blaien es un excelente padre, no sólo por todo lo que hace por su hijo sino también por la forma en la que lo está criando.

El llamado de la sangre le dicen, Kurt y Landon lo sienten y las cosas se van dando solas, sin ser forzadas ni impuestas, además Landon es un amor, es como un mini Blaine con el temple de Kurt

Me alegra que disfrutaras de la maratón y que sigas leyendo cada capítulo =)

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, le estoy poniendo ganas :)

Indudablemente Blaine ha tenido una vida dura y un pasado que lo marcó y lo sigue haciendo, son muchos los demosnios y fantasmas con los cuales luchar, pero puede lograrlo. Claro que tener el apoyo y ayuda de alguien siempre es bueno, y que mejor que el de su pequeño y el del amor de su vida. Así que Kurt tiene que aplicarse más y mejor si quiere recuperar a la que debe ser su familia.

"Una broma cósmica" o el destino que grita ferviente porque los dos abran los ojos y sus corazones y puedan solucionar tantas cosas que están en el medio y sanar juntos sus heridas.

Kurt debe decidirse y mandar a su prometido a freír espárragos, porque es más que obvio que a ese sujeto realmente no le interesa y sólo está perdiendo tiempo valioso y su vida junto a alguien que no lo vale.

Así es, tiene que empezar a luchar por el perdón y el amor de Blaine para que puedan estar juntos y ser la familia que los dos anhelan.

El hecho de que Blaine ama a Kurt todavía es lo que lo hace estar confundido con todo, además de dolido y celoso por el tal Alex.

*** _jeny_** Los dos deben poner de su parte para que las cosas se den, pero sobre todo Kurt debe trabajar más para lograr derribar esos muros que Blaine ha levantado.

*** _Knuth Archambault_** Kong se ha ganado el corazón de toas y todos ya. Ha sido como un ángel para Blaine/Sombra en todo momento y está pendiente de lo que pueda necesitar.

La infancia de Kurt no fue fácil luego de que perdiera a su mamá y su papá se dedicara a trabajar el doble, eso le duele todavía así como le duele la familia que pudo tener y dejó ir, sin embargo puede luchar todavía por recuperarla.

Los tres juntos son tan divinos y hermosos y la forma en que las cosas se dan entre Landon y Kurt son tan tiernas. Es el llamado de la sangre sin duda alguna.

Es una historia que hace llorar, hace reflexionar y pasar por un sube y baja de emociones y sentimientos. Llorar le hace bien al cuerpo.

Muchas gracias, definitivamente toma tiempo traducir y mantener el contexto de la historia buscando frases que representen muchas de las expresiones utilizadas en inglés, ya que no todas tienen una traducción debido a que son modismos americanos.

Me has hecho reír tanto con eso de que sufres disfrutar las lágrimas de Kurt xD

Blaine ha pesar de todo el sufrimiento que la vida le ha impuesto, ha seguido adelante y se las arregla para ser feliz de algún modo, agradeciendo lo que tiene y amando a su pequeño.

Es un papá maravilloso, a pesar de que él no tuvo uno así, sin embargo sus instintos paternales están ahí y son muy fuertes, por eso es capaz de todo por su hijo.

Landon es el amor, la dulzura y la terura personificadas, además de ser todo un caballerito porque Blaine lo está educando de esa forma. Es tan adorable y es como un mini Blaine :3

Gracias! Aquí la actualización que estabas esperando. Besos y un abrazo enorme.

*** _WoahOfficial_** Esos dinosaurios eran geniales sin lugar a dudas jajaja.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_** Gracias Domi! Kurt ya se había dado cuenta de las fallas de su relación, pero cada día son más las cosas que lo decepcionan de su prometido, además de que es evidente de que el tal Alex no lo valora ni le importa nada más que su carrera.

Estás tan en lo cierto, pero no sólo es con otro y cuando todo se descubra se vendrá una ecatombe.

A Blaine definitivamente le va a costar confiar de nuevo en la persona que le rompió el corazón y todas sus ilusiones, pero ambos deben trabajar en ello y Kurt ponerle más ganas.

Gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras. Una brazo inmenso C:

*** _Nahir Jaime_** Si se pudiera sería tan hermoso ese bebé, así con la mezcla de los dos *-*

Un bebé CrissColfer, haces que los feelings me den fuertes :3

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**"****Cooper"**

* * *

.

Al principio estuvo aterrorizado de tener a Kurt allí y todavía lo estaba un poco, pero ahora sentía curiosidad porque lo estaba pasando. No se fiaba de Kurt en lo absoluto, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero al ver al ojiazul con Landon, se sintió cada vez más interesado en el comportamiento de su ex. Era tan extraño para él.

Entonces su cerebro recordó algo que él mismo pensó hace mucho tiempo que el castaño diría: "_¡Oh, no te quiero, pero tienes a mi bebé, así que vamos a volver a estar juntos!" _¿Acaso era así? ¿Landon era la razón por la que Kurt estaba de vuelta? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto_? _

Observó al hombre frente a él enseñarle al pequeño cómo poner las verduras en un bol todas juntas para mezclarlas antes de meterlas en la olla. Kurt era tan amable con su pequeño, tan paciente y tranquilo, teniendo cuidado de que Landon no se acercara demasiado a la cocina. El ojiazul le seguía sonriendo, como si estuviera increíblemente orgulloso del niño pequeño a su lado, y Blaine quería gritar que Landon era de la forma en que era a causa de él.

\- ¿Quieres algo con la sopa?

Blaine miró su ex, sorprendido de encontrar Landon deslizándose hacia la sala dejándolos a los dos solos. – ¿Qué?

\- Tiempo atrás solíamos hacer pan para la sopa. ¿Quieres eso?

\- Yo… Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Esto! Estar aquí conmigo y Landon, cuidarlo y mirarlo de esa forma, como… como si lo amaras.

\- Lo hago, lo amo.

\- Apenas lo conoces. Apenas siquiera me conoces. – Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador. – Estás comprometido Kurt. Vives en New York, nosotros vivimos aquí y tú te vas a ir en unos días. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando hacia el salón donde podía oír a Landon jugar, su dulce voz derretía su corazón mientras más y más lo escuchaba.

Pensó en su discusión con Alex, sobre su conversación con su padre y cómo ahora estaba teniendo todas estas dudas, a pesar de que algunas de esas dudas ya estaban allí en su cabeza hace meses, pero ahora se habían fortalecido por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Miró a Blaine, lo fuerte que era y el increíble padre que era para su hijo, para aquel niño al que no conocía y no sabía ahora qué decir. Porque estaba seguro de que si empezaba a decirle al ojimiel todo lo que él deseaba decir, lo iba a ahuyentar. Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, sacudiéndola mientras miraba a sus pies. – No lo sé.

\- ¿No sabes? Estás en mi casa, pasas tiempo con mi hijo, y yo no lo entiendo. Sólo quiero saber por qué.

\- No lo sé.

Los ojos de Blaine se estrecharon con enojo – Bueno, cuando te des cuenta, ¿puedes decirme? Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que jodiste mi vida. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Gracias! – Con esa última palabra, el ojimiel se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a Kurt siguiéndolo con la mirada tristemente.

En la sala, Landon empezó a hablar hasta por los codos sobre el juego del pájaro que jugó en el teléfono de Kurt y él se apoyó en el mostrador con su corazón herido, lentamente reconstruyéndose mientras comenzaba a tratar de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. O, más importante, cómo le iba a explicar todo a Blaine.

…

Cenar tanto con Kurt como con Landon era una hazaña en sí misma. Tener una comida con los dos en la misma mesa en su departamento era demasiado extraño. No era como la última vez que comieron juntos, donde compartieron un poco de comida y un helado de forma rápida en público. Esto era privado, esto era personal, esto era íntimo.

Todo el miedo de Blaine estaba presente.

\- ¿Papá? Quiero más pan.

\- ¿Qué dices cuando quieres algo, Lan?

\- ¿Puedo tener más pan?, por favor.

Blaine se acercó a la bandeja de panes recién horneados y tomó uno, partiéndolo por la mitad antes de untarle mantequilla y ponerlo en el plato de su pequeño, viendo como éste de inmediato comenzó a comerlo feliz entre bocados de la sopa. Kurt se sentó en silencio frente a ellos, comía lentamente mientras observaba la interacción padre-hijo delante de él.

A diferencia del día anterior, Blaine estaba mucho más tenso en esta ocasión. Sus hombros estaban apretados hacia delante, sus cejas fruncidas, y apenas hacía un movimiento para comer más que un par de cucharadas de la sopa, y no probó ni uno de los panes que su ex horneó.

En el fondo, Kurt sabía que lo que le estaba molestando al moreno era su presencia, ya que estaba allí haciendo las cosas incómodas para Blaine, pero él estaba renuente a irse y dejarlo, tan malo o egoísta como eso sonaba.

Él sabía que no tenía derecho invadir la vida de su ex después todos esos años, pero no se atrevía a irse, no cuando le dolía desmesuradamente lo que había perdido.

Ser capaz de ver a Blaine de nuevo despertó una chispa dentro de Kurt que pensó que se había extinguido hace años. Tras la desaparición del ojimiel y después del tiempo que pasó buscándolo, el ojiazul se dijo que tal vez era lo mejor, que tal vez el que Blaine se hubiera ido era algo bueno. Sin su ex alrededor, Kurt fue capaz de seguir adelante… o al menos eso creía.

Conocer a Alex puso su mundo al revés, Alex era algo nuevo, Alex era diferente. Alex no era nada parecido a Blaine y eso es lo que atrajo a Kurt en primer lugar… porque si Alexander se hubiera parecido de alguna forma a su ex prometido, Kurt sabía que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Porque a pesar de su constante repetirse y tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que ya no amaba al ojimiel y que sería mejor a largo plazo que se hubiera ido, él todavía amaba a Blaine y lo extrañaba como loco. Entonces Alex le permitió olvidar ese dolor.

Bueno, hasta que el ojiazul comenzó a ver lo diferente que era su nuevo novio de su antiguo amor.

Estar sentado a la mesa, cenando en el departamento de su ex mientras lo observaba comunicarse con Landon, le mostró a Kurt cuán estúpido fue en realidad. Ese tipo de vida, esa vida amorosa era algo que jamás conseguiría con Alex. Su prometido no era un hombre de familia, amaba las cosas superficiales de la vida como el dinero, el sexo, las vacaciones, etc.

Mientras Blaine era cariñoso, Alex era frío. Mientras Blaine hizo lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar a sus seres queridos, Alex sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Sólo reflexionando sobre esas cosas hizo que el anillo en la mano de Kurt se sintiera como si pesara diez mil libras y que su dedo se iba a caer por el peso. Esa sensación definitivamente no le gustaba.

¡No quería eso! ¡No más!

Una risita lo trajo de vuelta al presente y miró hacia arriba, Landon le sonrió. –Deliciosa sopa señor Kurt.

\- ¿Deliciosa para tu barriga?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó feliz y se rió de nuevo, volviendo a su plato y Kurt dejó viajar sus ojos hacia donde estaba el otro padre de Lan sentado. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo callado y reservado que Blaine se mantenía.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de preguntarme eso. Perdiste ese derecho años atrás.

\- Lo sé.

\- Obviamente no, porque sigues haciéndolo. Yo no creo que entiendes realmente la situación aquí, Kurt – Luego de parpadear un poco, los ojos de Blaine se clavaron en los de su ex y el otro hombre se encogió un poco en su asiento. No era tan tonto, sabía que Blaine estaba más que molesto con él por su respuesta a medias sobre por qué estaba allí y por qué él no se iría, pero lo que pasaba realmente es que no sabía cómo explicarse sin parecer más como un completo idiota.

Todo en lo que pensó no parecía que sonaría bien si lo decía en voz alta, las palabras que retumbaban en su cerebro no tenían sentido cuando las acomodaba para formar oraciones. Quería decirle a Blaine cuánto lamentaba lo estúpido que había sido y cómo él nunca podría compensarlo por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo decirlo, cómo expresar sus penas sin sonar egoísta. Quería disculparse y tal vez Blaine lo perdonaría, pero no le haría ningún bien si todo lo que dijera sonaba como una acusación o una excusa en su favor.

\- Blaine…

Antes de que su ex podría ni siquiera empezar a hablar, el sonido de una llave en la cerradura silenció toda la conversación. Landon se animó inmediatamente, volviéndose para mirar a la puerta y Blaine se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, desapareciendo de la vista de la familia para ir a investigar el misterioso ruido. Una vez que se fue, Kurt giró su cuerpo hacia Landon, con ojos y oídos atentos en esperas de una señal de Blaine para agarrar el niño y protegerlo, sólo en caso de que alguien estaba por ahí. Pero a pesar de sus temores, no había ninguna señal.

La puerta se abrió, Blaine hizo un ruido extraño, y luego una voz que Kurt no había oído en años llegó flotando por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hey hermanito! ¿Por qué es que no contestas tu teléfono? Umm... ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡Suelta mi brazo! No es que yo no he estado en tu departamento antes – Hubo una pausa – Mmm, algo huele bien. ¿Qué hay para cenar? ¿Ordenaste algo sin mí o estamos teniendo… Oh…

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando nada menos que Cooper Anderson se detuvo en la puerta, con los ojos azules abiertos enormes en shock mientras asimilaba el hecho de que el ex de su hermano menor estaba sentado en la mesa con Landon.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, tanto Blaine como Landon estaban fuera del radar como el ojimiel y su futuro ex cuñado se miraban entre sí estrechamente. Kurt esperó con ansiedad que el otro hombre arremetiera contra él, pero nunca pasó. Cooper dio un paso adelante, una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras miraba entre su hermanito y el hombre que le rompió el corazón.

\- Tengo que decir que no me esperaba esto. Mierda, Blaine.

\- Cooper, no…

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Kurt.

\- Sí – Definitivamente era mucho tiempo.

**~ FLASHBACKS ~**

**_Julio del 2014_**

\- Anderson, ¡llamada telefónica para ti!

Cooper se quejó, rodando fuera del sofá donde estaba haciendo la siesta antes de caminar a través de la multitud de personas frente a él. El ayudante del director del show le entregó el teléfono, mezclándose entre la multitud mientras todos se disponían a volver a filmar.

Cooper tendría que estar de vuelta frente a las cámaras en unos minutos, así que tenía que hacer esa conversación rápida. Por desgracia, no tenía idea de quien estaba en la otra línea, si era su hermano pequeño embarazado sabía la conversación sería más larga de lo que él hubiera querido que fuera.

_\- Cooper Anderson al habla. _

_\- Cooper, gracias a Dios. Soy yo… Kurt._

_\- Kurt, ¿así como Kurt Hummel? __Hmm…_

_\- Sí. Coop, tú me conoces. Por favor, no hagas esto. Yo sólo necesito tu ayuda._

_\- ¿Mi ayuda como en qué?_

_\- Yo… tengo que encontrar a Blaine. No sé si te enteraste, pero rompimos y él desapareció y yo sólo… tengo que hablar con él. ¿Sabes dónde está? Si es así, ¿puedes por favor decirme o al menos decirle que lo estoy buscando? – _Kurt siguió divagando, con voz temblorosa y emocional mientras recitaba las razones por las que necesitaba encontrar a Blaine.

Todo lo que Cooper podría hacer, sin embargo, era alejarlo. Él sabía que probablemente debería decirle a Kurt donde estaba su hermano, porque entonces un puñado de sus problemas podría resolverse de una vez. Tendría a Blaine fuera de su sofá, no tendría que hacer frente al desastre emocionalmente inestable de su hermano menor, y el ojimiel estaría mucho más feliz. Bien quizás...

Entonces pensó en totalmente destruido que estaba su hermano después de que se presentó en Los Ángeles hace apenas un mes. Blaine estaba embarazado, lo cual se confirmó una semana después de que puso un pie en California, y él tenía absolutamente el corazón roto. Muchas noches Cooper estaba acostado en la cama escuchando a su hermano sollozar por el pasillo, Blaine ahogaba los gritos y trataba de no ser ruidoso en el sigilo de la noche, pero no era lo suficientemente silencioso para no ser escuchado.

Durante semanas Blaine apenas comió, su apetito disminuía mientras luchaba con un millón de diferentes pensamientos sobre su ruptura y el hecho de que tenía que seguir adelante por la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de él. En esos días, Cooper a empujones trataba de hacerlo comer, porque estaba aterradoramente delgado y eso no podía ser bueno para el bebé.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero Blaine finalmente comenzó a comer de nuevo y empezó a subir de peso como se suponía que debía. Ahora que habían estado viviendo juntos durante más de un mes, Blaine estaba empezando a mejorar. Era un día a la vez, poco a poco, pero estaba cada vez más fuerte. Si él seguía llorando, Cooper no lo escuchaba al menos, y ya estaba comiendo correctamente. Además, tenía un nuevo médico que lo mantuvo con las tabletas para el crecimiento de su bebé y era como que todo estaba bien, o todo lo bien que podría estar cuando se trata de ser un padre joven solo.

_\- Cooper? ¿Estás ahí? _

El hilo de voz de Kurt entró por la maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza de Cooper y él asintió con la cabeza, rodando los ojos al recordar que el ex de su hermano no podía ver a través del teléfono.

_\- Lo siento Kurt. No he sabido nada de él desde que ustedes dos se separaron._

_\- ¿Nada? ¿No te dijo dónde está? Mi papá llamó a tus padres y ellos se negaron a decir algo. Papá piensa que ellos repudian a Blaine y…_

_\- Ellos lo hacen._

_\- ¡Dios mío! _

_\- Pero él está bien. Él va a estar bien. Es fuerte._

_\- ¿Tienes un número donde pueda contactarlo? Por favor, Cooper, necesito…_

_\- La última vez que se puso en contacto conmigo, me dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Sonaba bien, pero no creo que él va a apreciar que lo llames después de lo ocurrido._

_\- Yo… _

_\- Dale tiempo. Tal vez pueda ponerse en contacto con usted. _

_\- Pero yo… _

_\- Honestamente Kurt, yo soy la última persona a la que debes estar tratando de contactar. Incluso si supiera dónde está, ¿Por qué _te _daría su número? ¿Después de lo que le hiciste? Por favor. _

_\- Cooper… _

_\- Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Te llamará cuando esté listo. –_ Antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser pronunciada, Cooper colgó el teléfono, se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba de vuelta al set. Probablemente era una idea tonta no darle el paradero de Blaine a Kurt.

Honestamente, Kurt sonaba arrepentido de todo el asunto, pero él no vio Blaine ese día. Él no tuvo que ver a Blaine desmoronarse tan pronto como la puerta de entrada fue abierta, ni tuvo que escucharlo a lamentarse y pasar por toda la angustia y desesperación por haber perdido el amor de su vida y a sus mejores amigos. Cooper nunca olvidaría ese día y para él, Kurt no merecía saber dónde estaba su ex.

_\- ¡Que se revuelque en su tristeza! – _el hombre mayor susurró para sí mismo antes de dibujar su sonrisa para el show de nuevo y fue a terminar la filmación – _¡Que sufra!_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_Octubre del 2014_**

\- Así que, ¿le vas a decir a Kurt que es papá ahora o qué?

\- Cooper para, ya te dije que no estoy preparado para eso. La última vez que hablé con Kurt, él me estaba diciendo básicamente lo mucho que me odiaba. Lo último que necesito es que él decida de repente que desea volver conmigo, o Dios no lo permita, que quiere quitarme la custodia de nuestro hijo porque todavía me odia.

\- No creo que jamás te haya odiado.

\- Tú no lo escuchaste ese día, Coop. No oíste lo que dijo, ni hizo que tuvieras que lidiar con las cosas que tus amigos decían. Honestamente creí que las cosas se arreglarían, pero no lo hicieron – Hubo una pausa en la otra línea y Cooper estiró su cuerpo mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno. Los vientos soplaban ferozmente, era la ciudad de los vientos después de todo, pero él parecía extrañar su casa y el hecho de que se estrenaba como tío y sólo tenía una foto de su sobrino para ver.

\- Si Kurt se pusiera en contacto de nuevo, ¿le dirías lo del bebé?

\- Yo… no lo sé, Cooper. Estoy muy cansado en este momento y la última cosa que quiero hacer ahora es hablar de mi ex, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes llamarme mañana después de llegar del rodaje?

\- Probablemente no será hasta tarde, pero sí, yo puedo hacer eso.

\- ¡Muchas Gracias! – El sonido de Blaine arrastrando los pies alrededor de su cama, seguido de un grito agudo hizo a Cooper sonreír, su corazón latió un poco más rápido con los ruidos que su sobrino hizo. – Me tengo que ir. El bebé se levantó y estoy bastante seguro de que tiene hambre. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

\- Sí. Hablamos más tarde, cachorro. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero. Adiós Coop.

\- Adiós.

Dejó el teléfono en el mostrador, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en la imagen que Blaine le envió pocas horas antes. Era una foto de un pequeño bebé abrigado, la cabeza cubierta con un gorro blanco que decía bebé en él. El recién nacido tenía pequeños labios fruncidos mientras dormía profundamente la siesta, y a pesar del hecho de que Cooper Anderson no era realmente una persona a la que le gustaran los niños, no podía dejar de pensar que su sobrino era el chico más lindo en el mundo.

Aun pensando en su nuevo papel de tío, Cooper comenzó a dormitar, sonreía mientras pensaba en cómo todo eso de ser tío podría ampliar sus habilidades de actuación. Eventualmente podría desempeñar el papel de un joven papá caliente y todo gracias al hecho de que su hermano tuvo un bebé. Quizás había ventajas en toda esta situación después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_Mayo del 2015_**

Cooper estaba tan equivocado acerca de los bebés. ¡Oh, sí que estaba equivocado!

Su sobrino tenía pocos meses de edad ahora y él acababa de conocerlo. El bebé era adorable, era un Anderson, por lo que estaba en sus genes. Sin embargo, el niño gritaba como nadie. Desde que Cooper puso un pie en su departamento después de regresar de su gira por Chicago, un llanto estridente era todo lo que oía día tras día.

Él había estado en casa por un par de semanas y durante todo ese tiempo tuvo dolor de cabeza. Landon nunca dejaba de llorar. Él dormía por unas horas y luego era capaz de despertar a los muertos con sus gritos, así que sin importar la cantidad de pastillas que tomaba, nada lo ayudaba con ese dolor de cabeza. Blaine no lo hacía mucho mejor tampoco. Parecía un miembro de los muertos vivientes, con los ojos enrojecidos y grandes ojeras mientras se arrastraba por el piso con su hijo llorando en su pecho.

Al comienzo, Cooper pensó que podría ayudar un poco, hacerse cargo de Landon para que Blaine pudiera descansar un poco. Pero terminó aprendiendo muy rápido que los bebés no eran tan divertidos como parecían. Landon odiaba ser sofocado, escupía como loco, y si necesitaba ser bañado… ¡Olvídenlo!

Probablemente era el bebé más infeliz que Cooper había conocido en su vida y si Landon era infeliz, todos los demás a su alrededor lo eran, especialmente Blaine.

Por supuesto, él tenía sus razones. Al oír los gritos de su niño sólo empeoraban las cosas y Coop se frotaba las sienes cada vez que oía a Blaine perder la compostura en la otra habitación porque no podía calmar el malestar de su hijo. Malas palabras a montones normalmente seguidas por lágrimas de rabia eran cosa común, Cooper se daba cuenta, pero no decía nada, sólo observa.

\- Coop, ¿puedes verlo por un minuto? Tengo que correr hacia el auto y traer el otro paquete de pañales que dejé en el maletero. Sólo será un segundo.

\- Ay Blaine, estoy muy ocupado ahora. Te dije que no puedo dejar de memorizar esto. Quiero decir, mierda, ya he olvidado las últimas cuatro líneas.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que los pañales de Landon están en el auto y no hay ninguno aquí ya. Sólo me llevará un minuto ir por ellos y volver. No tendrás que vigilarlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Bien. Ve, pero apúrate – Blaine asintió, diciendo un gracias silencioso al salir corriendo de la habitación. Mientras él estaba en el auto, Cooper estudiaba a su sobrino retorciéndose ahí debajo, ya que gritaba desesperado por estar medio desnudo. Toda su cara estaba roja, su expresión arrugada mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños, y para horror absoluto de Cooper, la habitación se llenó de un olor terrible.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, vio la cosa más asquerosa y le dieron arcadas, se tapó con una mano la nariz. ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh, ni puta manera!

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Yo pensaba que ya había terminado! – Blaine se quedó sin aliento, con la voz entrecortada llenando la habitación mientras corría hacia dentro y caía de rodillas en el suelo a pocos centímetros de donde Landon estaba acostado sobre una manta. – Ha estado enfermo todo el día, es esta fórmula estúpida, le da diarrea. Dios, bebé, tranquilo, oh cariño.

Cooper se dio la vuelta mientras su hermano fue a recoger a su hijo sucio y cuando Blaine comenzó a correr hacia el baño, el olor lo dominó, haciéndolo dar ganas de vomitar una vez más – Ugh Blaine, apesta.

\- Él es un bebé, es la caca de un bebé, Cooper fue un accidente. No le sienta bien esa fórmula.

\- A él no le sienta bien ninguna fórmula.

\- Ya lo sé. Estoy tratando de encontrar una que puede comer sin que le haga daño. ¡Jesús! – El agua corría en la bañera silenciando su conversación por un momento, pero una vez que fue disminuyendo, Cooper volvió a debatir sobre el mismo argumento, irrumpiendo en el cuarto de baño donde su hermano estaba inclinado sobre la bañera, lavando con suavidad a Landon para quitarle toda la suciedad de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Realmente espero que estés pensando en recoger esa manta de mi piso. No creo que voy a ser capaz de explicar una mancha de esa naturaleza a mi casero cuando…

\- ¡La voy a recoger Coop!

\- Rocíale un poco de limpiador de alfombras y desinfectante también. Huele tan maldita mal allí. No entiendo cómo algo tan pequeño puede oler tan mal.

\- Él vive en una dieta líquida. No va a oler como talco para bebés todo el tiempo.

\- Landon nunca huele a talco de bebé. Él siempre huele a vieja fórmula o a toallitas húmedas para bebés. El que dijo que los bebés tenían un olor agradable es un mentiroso. Lo mismo va para quien dijo que son lindos o tranquilos porque…

\- ¿Te puedes ir? No estás ayudando estando allí de pie quejándote conmigo.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que…

\- ¡Sé lo que estás diciendo Cooper! Has estado diciéndome la misma mierda desde que llegaste. Lo entiendo. ¿Ahora podrías irte?

Blaine rodó los ojos y Cooper hizo lo mismo, saliendo del cuarto de baño para ir a caminar por la casa con una botella de ambientador, rociando todo el lugar generosamente con el eliminador de olores antes de huir a la seguridad de su dormitorio. Horas más tarde, salió para encontrar a Blaine dormido en el sofá, Landon por fin se había dormido sobre su pecho, la sala estaba completamente limpia y con un olor agradable.

Era una cosa temporal, eso es seguro, pero Cooper apreciaba que su hermano limpiara enseguida.

Por supuesto, estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando se tropezó accidentalmente con la mesa de café mientras caminaba, golpeando así una taza de jugo que Blaine tenía en el borde, enviándola estrepitosamente sobre su lado. La diminuta nariz de Landon se arrugó y empezó a llorar, despertando al ojimiel y enviando a Cooper a la cocina con sus oídos cubiertos.

El bebé lloró durante horas hasta tarde en la noche, Cooper estaba listo para correr a su hermano de su departamento. Una semana después de una fuerte discusión y con una creciente ira entre ellos y después de que el mayor de los hermanos mencionara a Kurt, lo cual era una idea tonta teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que el ojiazul se dio por vencido en tratar de ponerse en contacto después de su última conversación con Coop, Blaine finalmente se rompió, mudándose poco después.

Supuestamente encontró un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad que podía pagar porque el precio era asequible para él, por lo que se marchó. Y una vez que el departamento de Cooper había sido desocupado por sus huéspedes anteriores, se sintió mucho mejor por volver a tener su espacio de nuevo para él solo. ¡Oh sí, se sintió mucho mejor!

Por desgracia, sólo se sentiría de esa manera hasta el día en que vio los nuevos arreglos de vida de su hermano. Después de eso, las cosas sólo empeoraron una vez que se enteró exactamente cómo su hermano menor estaba pagando sus facturas. Eso le hacía sentirse como el peor hermano en la tierra… y honestamente, lo era.

**~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

.

* * *

Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia y porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido siguen leyendo esta historia y dejando todos sus hermosos comentarios, los cuales son muy importantes para mí.

**-o-**

Estamos a mitad de esta historia llena de situaciones inesperadas y tantas emociones. Las cosas se irán poniendo mucho más interesantes todavía ;)

**-o-**

Para quienes estén interesadas/dos, tengo un grupo en FB en donde hago publicaciones acerca de mis diferentes fics, ahí subo spoilers, imágenes, exclusivas, comunicados, etc y es un lugar donde pueden platicar, preguntar, etc todo lo que quieran referente a cualquiera de las historias que con tanto cariño escribo para ustedes.

También pueden hacer sugerencias sobre qué temática les gustaría que escribiera y pedir adaptaciones de películas, como ya algunas personas han hecho. Es un espacio creado por ustedes y para ustedes.

**_http(:/)/(www).(facebook).(com/groups/KlainerButt3rfly).fics/_**

***** Sólo quiten los paréntesis o búsquenlo como Klainer Butt3rfly FicsC:


	20. Cap 19: Verdades Dolorosas

*** _Knuth Archambault_ **Es que Blaine ha padecido tanto para poder sacar a su hijo adelante, pero sigue firme, con determinación, valor y mucho amor.

Yo igual sufrí, y voy a traducir otra historia de la misma chica que me llegó y quiero compartir con ustedes.

Igual hermosa, he conocido a personas que tienen hijos y carecen de recursos y se desesperan por poderles dar por lo menos algo de comer a sus pequeños y tienen que padecer mil penurias.

Aquí tienes el capítulo de la plática entre Kurt y Cooper y todas las verdades que le va a cantar en su cara.

Landon es un amor, nadie puede dudarlo. Es que Kurt vive confundido y en todo lo que hace se refleja.

Blaine es un excelente papá, que ama a su pequeño por sobre todas las cosas.

como le digo a Giuly, me haré vieja y no habré leído todos los fics jajajaja. Estoy tan atrasada en eso xD No tengo idea de cuál es "Sweet little sixteen". Lo voy a buscar para leerlo, ahí la cuestión sería que la dueña de la autorización para traducirlo.

Un abrazo fuerte =)

*** _Ale Morataya_ **Tienes un nuevo capítulo para que te sigas emocionando =)

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_ **Aquí está la nueva actualización, fue más rápido de lo que me imaginaba jeje. Creí que demoraría más con este capítulo.

*** _jeny_ **Cooper tendrá mucho que decirle a Kurt, eso es definitivo.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Se pone más intenso conforme avanza.

*** _Georgina Odriazola_ **Disfruta la lectura!

*** _Camila Yupanqui_ **Jajajaja, aquí tienes otro capítulo =D

*** _aandrear_ **Gracias a ti por seguir fiel a este fic y no dejar de comentar! Cada uno de ellos tiene su propia historia, con cosas buenas y malas, pero rin lugar a dudas Blaine tiene la mayor fortaleza.

¡Oh! Ok, entonces aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que la ames =)

*** _GrsonRdzGza_ **Tengo y quiero agradecer a las personas que en todo momento se toman el tiempo para comentar algo o hacerme llegar sus inquietudes. Escribo lo más rápido que mi salud me permite. Aquí traigo otro capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**"****Verdades Dolorosas"**

* * *

.

"No puedo decir que me esperaba esto", Cooper pensó, adentrándose más en la habitación mientras ignoraba las peticiones de su hermano menor de que se fuera y volviera más tarde. – Supuso que debería haberlo sabido. Blaine había estado ocupado durante las últimas semanas y nunca había estado tan ocupado. Todo es siempre trabajo, trabajo y trabajo y luego pasa su tiempo libre con Landon. Debería haber sabido que era Kurt quien llegó para retorcer sus planes. Figurárselo de algún modo. Mostrando su sonrisa de un blanco brillante, Cooper se dejó caer en la silla vacía a la derecha de Kurt, saludando a Landon antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el ex de su hermano. – Entonces, ¿cómo está usted, señor Kurt Hummel?

\- Yo… yo estoy bien.

\- Oh, ¡Mira! ¡Qué hermoso anillo! ¿Puedo entender que estás comprometido?

El aire de la habitación se espesó, Kurt y Blaine inmediatamente se tensaron, pero Landon en toda su curiosidad infantil sonrió, empujándose a sí mismo para inclinarse más hacia Kurt, sus ojos brillantes estudiaban la mano del ojiazul hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Se va a casar con un príncipe o con una princesa? – Preguntó, saltando en su asiento mientras miraba al anillo con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro. – ¡Papá! ¡Mira! ¡El señor Kurt se va a casar!

\- Ya veo, Lan – La mirada abatida en los ojos de Blaine rompió el corazón de Kurt y quería decir algo, pero el ojimiel se le adelantó – Cariño, ya que has terminado de cenar, ¿quieres ver una película?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Puedo ver la Cenicienta?

Blaine asintió, se movió hasta tomar a Landon de la mano y caminar con él hacia la sala. A medida que el padre y el hijo se fueron, tanto Kurt como Cooper escucharon a Landon hablando de bodas y matrimonio, su efusividad desbordante sobre el anillo de Kurt hacía que el castaño quisiera desaparecer en un agujero en el suelo. Él sabía que el hablar con Landon sobre el anillo probablemente lo llevaría a preguntar quién se lo dio y ese sería el punto de ebullición de la ira de Blaine, pero no sabía qué hacer con esta situación. Ya estaba el tema de su compromiso ahí y ahora se sentía como si alguien le estuviera desgarrando su corazón para sacárselo del pecho, porque ese era su hijo el que estaba allí hablando con el que pudo haber sido su esposo sobre el hecho de que se va a casar con otra persona. No debería haber sido así.

\- Dios – susurró el ojiazul en un suspiro.

\- Te sientes como una mierda, ¿no es así? Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿sabes? Te comprometes para casarte con otra persona y de repente vienes a la casa de tu ex, ¿Cómo es incluso que eso funciona? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? porque estoy bastante seguro de que él no se comunicó contigo.

Traté de hacer que te localizara, pero él seguía diciendo cosas acerca de que a ti sólo te gustaría volver por Landon y bla, bla, bla. Es una especie de decepción realmente.

\- Yo… estaba en mi despedida de soltero y él… bailó para mí.

\- Oh… bueno, mierda. Yo definitivamente no lo vi venir. Suena como una de esas películas de mierda que te impactan demasiado, probablemente podría hablar con alguien para usar esa historia y convertirla en una película…

\- No lo hagas. Cooper, sólo no lo hagas – Kurt volvió a mirar a la puerta que conducía a la sala, su corazón estaba congelado en su pecho mientras pensaba en Blaine con Landon, el lindo pero hablador Landon, haciéndolo sentar para ver la Cenicienta antes de regresar al comedor y hablar con su hermano y su ex. Eso pasaría, él sabía que así sería, pero eso no significaba que no estaba preocupado por Blaine.

\- Me siento bastante mal por todo esto. Yo no quiero…

\- ¿Te sientes realmente mal? Me llamaste una vez Kurt, sólo una vez me preguntaste dónde estaba Blaine y te dije que le dieras tiempo pero pensé que llamarías de nuevo… Realmente lo hice, pensé que empezarías perseguirme hasta saber de su paradero, o tal vez es esa parte tonta de mí que ve demasiadas películas románticas y cree que hay finales felices. Pensé que te subirías a un avión directo a Los Angeles y vendrías a golpear mi puerta preguntando por él y luego te arrastraría dentro donde verías a Blaine en su estado avanzado de gestación y esas cosas y ustedes dos se besarían y me habría gustado conseguir los derechos para convertir su historia en una comedia romántica y boom…

Pero… nada. No más llamadas telefónicas, no más contacto. Tu padre ni siquiera volvió a llamar, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que casi me amenazó la vez que lo hizo, pero eso fue todo.

\- Pensé que Blaine se había mudado.

\- ¿En serio? No, como… ¿en serio? ¿De verdad crees que Blaine iba a seguir adelante después de que lo desgarraste así? De verdad lo lastimaste, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- Mi hermano y yo… no somos tan cercanos como me gustaría que fuéramos. Eso es mi culpa. Conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido estos últimos años, y Dios sabe que estoy tratando de tener a Blaine a mi lado. Pero, no importa lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no importa lo que pasó dentro de nuestra familia, incluyendo a mis padres… nadie le ha hecho tanto daño jamás como el que tú le hiciste.

Esperábamos que sucediera lo de nuestros padres, así es como ellos han sido con él desde que salió del closet, ¿pero tú? De todas las personas de las que jamás lo hubiera esperado – Cooper cerró los ojos por un segundo, parpadeando para mirar a Kurt por un largo e incómodo minuto – No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó exactamente entre ustedes dos, sólo he oído retazos, Blaine no quería hablar de ello y siempre lo estresaba pensar en eso, así que nunca me contó toda la historia.

\- Dios, yo… yo…

\- Yo sé que no conozco tu versión tampoco. Hay dos lados en cada historia, sí, pero tuve primero que ver lo jodido que estaba mi hermano después de su ruptura. ¿Y ahora estás aquí? No puedo ni imaginar qué locura de mierda está pasando por su cabeza ahora – Lanzó otra mirada a la puerta y luego suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – He estado tan ocupado últimamente con el rodaje y ha sido genial, bueno, las mujeres de mi trabajo son absolutamente maravillosas – se calló por un segundo – pero no he estado alrededor tanto tiempo como el que debería haber estado, Blaine me necesitaba y yo la alejé. Me ha tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que la fama no debería ser primero que la familia, y sí, a veces necesito recordarlo, pero me llamó la otra noche completamente desesperado y supe que tenía que venir a ver cómo estaba, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Contigo. Como dije antes, debí imaginármelo. Tú eres la única persona que puede trastornar así a mi hermano.

\- He estado tratando de decirle cuánto lo siento. Yo sólo… no sé exactamente cómo decirlo.

\- Tu corazón debe saberlo. Dios, esto suena como otra línea de una película. ¿Puedes decir que soy un actor? Oh, hablando de actuación, el show de Rachel es fuera de este mundo, porque creo que me debe tener como invitado teniendo en cuenta que le enseñé todo lo que sabe y… – Kurt rodó los ojos, mirando a su casi ex cuñado hasta que este regresó a la tierra – Umm, de todos modos… si de verdad lo lamentas tanto como dices, entonces no debería ser difícil hablar. Blaine probablemente no querrá escucharte, se ha vuelto bastante gruñón con los años, pero me imagino que se debe también a las cartas con las que le ha tocado jugar en la vida.

\- Suenas tan diferente en comparación con el Cooper que conocí hace años.

\- Con la edad viene la sabiduría, pequeño saltamontes. – bromeó, sonriéndole de nuevo antes de que Blaine volviera a aparecer de repente por la puerta, con los ojos oscuros sobre los dos y con una mirada triste.

\- ¿Son ustedes dos amigos ahora? – inquirió el ojimiel.

\- Cooper me estaba contando acerca de su carrera como actor.

\- Y Kurt me estaba complaciendo con las historias de su prometido – Horrorizado, los ojos del castaño se abrieron antes de que se clavaran en el mayor de los hermanos mirándolo con disgusto. Como era de esperar, el rostro de Blaine se mantuvo sin expresión alguna y luego empezó a recoger los trastes vacíos de la mesa, empujándolos a los dos cuando llevó los platos sucios a la cocina.

\- ¡Nunca te dije una palabra sobre Alex! – Kurt bufó, dándole un codazo a Cooper en el costado una vez que Blaine se había ido. – ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

\- Si no te diste cuenta, Blaine está increíblemente celoso. ¿Has visto esa mirada en su cara? El chico sigue loco por ti y está locamente celoso porque estás comprometido de nuevo.

\- Yo no quiero que esté celoso Quiero que me perdone para que podamos ser amigos otra vez.

\- ¿Y que así tú puedas estar en la vida de Landon?

\- Yo… quiero estar en la vida de ambos, no sólo de uno o del otro. Me preocupo por los dos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no seguiste intentando localizar a Blaine cuando desapareció? ¿Por qué no te comportaste como un hombre y viniste por él? Si no estaba en Ohio, ¿dónde más creíste que estaría? Todos sus amigos se fueron a tu lado, él no habló con los Warblers mucho tampoco, y había otra persona que se mantuvo en contacto con él.

\- ¡Yo no creí que él estuviera aquí contigo! Me dijiste que oíste de él y que lo dejara solo. Respeté lo que dijiste y finalmente pensé que tal vez era mejor así, que tal vez yo estaba haciendo algo bueno al dejarlo ir completamente. Después de lo que hice no merecía su perdón.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo mereces ahora?

¡Boom! Era como si la bomba de tiempo en su pecho finalmente detonó. Las palabras de Cooper lo sacudieron hasta la médula, congelándolo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al hombre mayor y vio una merecida mirada de suficiencia dirigida a él.

Cooper de alguna manera sabía de lo que estaba hablando, él entendía. Todo lo que había estado revoloteando alrededor de la mente de Kurt en los últimos días se estrelló con esa frase y se encontró sin palabras y sin pensamientos por primera vez en varios días. ¿Qué había estado esperando? ¿Que Blaine lo aceptara de inmediato en sus brazos y tomara su patético intento de una disculpa con una mente abierta? ¿Que su ex dijera sí, yo te perdono, ven a ayudarme a criar a Landon. Podemos hacerlo juntos? ¿O algo por el estilo?

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado alrededor de la pequeña familia, se imaginó diferentes escenarios, diferentes situaciones en las que él vertía su corazón y Blaine lo miraba, finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que lo abrazara. Sólo había un par de veces en que pensó que iba a terminar mal, pero sobre todo sus pensamientos eran acerca de que los dos llorarían mucho y se reconciliarían al final. Nunca se imaginó otra cosa, y fue tan estúpido al pensar que Blaine nunca escucharía su disculpa y que sólo dejaría todo en el pasado. Pero Cooper simplemente puso la realidad ahí en frente de su cara.

Después de que el castaño hizo lo que hizo, no pensó en que el ojimiel jamás lo perdonaría… y si esa duda estaba allí con él, también estaría con su ex seguramente.

\- Yo…

\- No estoy diciendo que conozca a mi hermanito como la palma de mi mano, porque no lo hago. Él es un enigma para mí la mayor parte del tiempo como lo es para ti. Pero, lo rompiste Kurt. Traté de juntarlo, pero hay pedazos de él que todavía están pegados a ti y sólo tú eres capaz de pegarlos de nuevo – Por un segundo, Cooper sonrió – Escuché eso en una película una vez. Pensé que era la cosa más tonta que podía haber escuchado, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa frase queda totalmente con la situación de ustedes dos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, apretando el nudo en la garganta mientras Cooper continuó con las citas de la película, sobre como el hombre a su lado estaba a segundos de perderlo. Le dolía el pecho, el dolor florecía de su corazón a su estómago y luego lo atravesaba por todo el cuerpo, por lo que la acción de respirar era difícil. Contuvo el aliento y miró al otro lado de la habitación donde yacía su teléfono celular, su cartera y las llaves a escasos centímetros de distancia.

No podía respirar. Era demasiado difícil en esa pequeña zona del comedor. En la sala podía oír la Cenicienta y en la cocina oyó a Blaine cargar el lavavajillas.

Cooper estaba todavía a su lado parloteando sobre aquello, mientras tanto, Kurt se sentía débil, tan débil como para caer al piso en cualquier momento.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que respirar – Me tengo que ir – ahogado, caminó a prisa junto a Cooper para agarrar su teléfono, cartera, llaves y antes de que comenzara a correr hacia la puerta el mayor de los Anderson lo siguió, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera para siempre, y le dio una tarjeta, era una tarjeta de presentación donde estaban todos los medios para contactarlo.

\- Cooper…

\- Si estás huyendo de ellos, entonces no vuelvas. ¡Nunca!

\- No lo estoy haciendo… Yo…

\- Si necesitas tomar un respiro, ese es mi celular – señaló uno de los números impresos – Llámame una vez que hayas resuelto tus problemas. Yo te puedo ayudar desde allí. – Cuando Kurt asintió, con los ojos llorosos y conteniendo las lágrimas, Cooper lo empujó hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él para dejar al hombre emocional a solas en el pasillo. Una vez que estuvo solo, se vino abajo, tropezando por el camino hacia la escalera donde se derrumbó paso a paso en un mar de lágrimas. Todo por dentro le dolía mucho más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, jamás había sentido un dolor tal y mientras sollozaba, se preguntaba si eso era lo que Blaine había sentido cuando él le rompió el corazón años atrás.

* * *

.

Durante los siguientes días Kurt realizó varias llamadas telefónicas:

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- ¿Papá? Hay algo que tengo que decirte…_

::::::::::

_Ustedes se pueden ir a casa. Me voy a quedar aquí por unos pocos días más si es que a Rachel no le importa que me aloje donde ella. No, Sam, es mejor que todos ustedes vuelvan a New York. Te llamaré… sí, nada cambia. Te lo prometo._

::::::::::

_¿Alex? Hey, soy yo. No estoy seguro de por qué no estás contestando el teléfono, pero cuando escuches esto, ¿puedes llamarme o mandarme un mensaje? Tenemos que hablar. Preferiría que fuera cara a cara una vez que regreses a la ciudad, pero no sé cuándo vas a volver, así que… sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? _

::::::::::

_\- ¡No creí que llamarías! _

_\- Tengo que hablar con él. ¿Le toca trabajar esta noche?_

_\- Sí. Su turno comienza a las nueve. Yo voy a cuidar a Landon esta noche, así que si piensas hacer algo, te sugiero que lo lleves a cabo. Le toca trabajar toda la semana, así que a menos que desees tener esta conversación con él mientras está Landon alrededor, tu mejor opción sería la de atraparlo en el club._

_\- ¡Gracias Coop! _

_\- Más te vale que no lo lastimes, porque si lo haces te juro que…_

_\- No lo voy a hacer. Lo prometo._

* * *

.

Tres días. Ese es el tiempo que le tomó a Kurt ordenar sus pensamientos, para aclarar su mente antes de que, inevitablemente, se lanzara al fuego que ya había consumido a Blaine. Ahora era su oportunidad para apagar esas llamas, para ver si podía conseguir que el ojimiel tomara su mano y confiara en él… y tal vez, sólo tal vez lo dejara entrar. Sabía que era una gran oportunidad la que tenía en frente, e iba a correr el riesgo.

Si Blaine no lo quería en su vida nunca más, respetaría eso. Odiaría dejarlo y a Landon, pero lo haría. Porque él sabía que no tenía derecho a mandar en la vida de Blaine, ni un poco.

Él podría haber sido el otro padre de Landon, pero él falló en ese aspecto también. Landon sólo lo conocía como el señor Kurt, y aunque legalmente podría haber tenido los derechos de paternidad sobre el niño si trataba de conseguirlos, debido a la forma en la que su ex se gana la vida, él no sería capaz de hacer eso y tener la conciencia y el corazón tranquilo.

Landon era todo de Blaine. Sólo de Blaine.

Tal vez un día cuando el niño sea mayor, podría saber sobre el papel de Kurt en su concepción, pero hasta entonces, Kurt era sólo un amigo de Blaine. Sólo un amigo.

* * *

.

Mientras el ojiazul entraba en el club nocturno, mantuvo su mano sobre su corazón, sus latidos acelerados y haciendo un ruido sordo contra su pecho mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de personas y bajaba las ya familiares escaleras cubiertas con brillo hacia donde era la sección de Blaine. Como era de esperar, el ojimiel estaba en el escenario, su cuerpo girando alrededor del tubo en un movimiento fluido, su cuerpo apenas vestido pero hermoso con la luz de fondo violeta detrás de él. Su baile fue fluyendo, su cuerpo se enroscaba alrededor del tubo mientras separaba las piernas y se dejaba caer lentamente, la fuerza de sus brazos abrazándolo constantemente hasta que pudo envolver sus muslos alrededor del metal e inclinarse hacia atrás.

Kurt se quedó allí en silencio, mirando con nostalgia a su ex presentarse y no fue hasta que la canción disminuyó un poco el ritmo, que finalmente prestó atención a la letra. A diferencia de las últimas veces que había visto a Blaine bailar, la canción era más suave, más desgarradora que las otras y Kurt sabía por qué.

_He oído que estás preguntando por todas partes_

_Si es que estoy en cualquier lugar en el que te encuentras_

_Pero me he hecho muy fuerte_

_Como para volver a caer en tus brazos_

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuchó esa canción. Los recuerdos de Rachel cantándola en el baile mientras estaba de pie junto a Blaine deseando poder bailar como todo el mundo, el flashback lentamente se fue derritiendo mientras observaba a sus ex verter toda alma en esa actuación.

_Y he aprendido a vivir, media vida_

_Y ahora me quieres una vez más_

.

Todo el público estaba en silencio, no había ruido, nadie era escandaloso ni desagradable como lo habían sido las otras veces que Kurt estuvo allí. Todo el mundo estaba fascinado por este acto, porque en lugar de que fuera el baile de _Sombra_ por dinero, esta vez era personal. Este era _Sombra_ abriendo su alma, dejándolos entrar, dejando a Kurt ver lo que hizo.

_Y tomó tanto tiempo para sentirse bien_

_Recordar cómo volver a iluminar mis ojos_

_Desearía que no hubiera existido la primera vez que nos besamos_

_Porque rompiste todos tus promesas_

_Y ahora que estás de regreso_

_No conseguirás hacerme volver_

.

Kurt se apretó contra la pared, su cuerpo oculto en la oscuridad mientras observaba a Blaine completar su baile. Su corazón latía más, su ritmo inestable como un tambor contra su caja torácica mientras el ojimiel giraba hasta llegar al suelo, los brazos a los costados mientras azotaba alrededor del tubo, su piel brillaba en el ambiente de color púrpura resplandeciente. Si Kurt pensó que su corazón nunca dolería más de lo que ya lo hacía, estaba equivocado. Esto… esto dolía terriblemente.

_¿Y quién te crees que eres?_

_Corriendo, dejando cicatrices_

_Acumulando tu frasco de corazones_

_Destrozando el amor_

_Vas a coger un resfriado_

_Por el hielo dentro de tu alma_

_No regreses por mí_

_No vuelvas en absoluto_

.

La actuación fue llegando a su fin con esas últimas palabras, Blaine gradualmente bajando desde su lugar en la parte superior, el cuerpo flojo mientras se dejaba caer hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies y se hundió de rodillas en el escenario. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, con los dedos palpando sus costillas ligeramente visibles antes de que se asentaran alrededor de su hombro y la cintura, con las manos sujetándolo en su propio abrazo fuerte.

Desde su lugar a través del salón, Kurt podía ver la vetas húmedas que bañaban el rostro de su ex, las lágrimas que limpiaban el maquillaje de sus ojos. Mientras miraba impotente a su ex prometido, Blaine miró hacia arriba, con los ojos llorosos dedicándole cada palabra a Kurt, quien a medida que la última línea de la canción sonó, lo golpeó con fuerza como estaba previsto y retumbaba en su cabeza:

_"¿Quién te crees que eres?"_


	21. Cap 20: Abriendo Mi Corazón

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**"****Abriendo Mi Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Para ser honesto, no pensé que ibas a quedarte después de todo eso.

Kurt miró hacia arriba, la frente todavía apoyada en su puño mientras estaba sentado esperando en la sala cebra, hundido en el asiento muy gastado. Blaine se puso delante de él, vestido para matar como de costumbre, sus ojos con el resto de maquillaje negro sobre Kurt y sólo sobre Kurt.

\- Quería hablar contigo.

\- Así que te vas de mi departamento sin despedirte de mí o de Landon y luego esperas unos días antes de decidir mostrarte de nuevo. Interesante. – Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él, haciendo clic en la cerradura antes de pasearse por la habitación y fue a apoyarse en la pared al lado de la pantalla táctil.

Cooper me dijo que ibas a venir. Yo no lo esperaba, pero me dio la oportunidad de probar un nuevo baile.

\- Creo que al público le gustó.

\- Ellos no estaban preparados para ello. No están acostumbrados a ese lado de mí.

\- Ni yo.

El hombre más joven resopló, rodando los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Kurt tragó con dificultad, desviando la mirada de los tensos músculos de los brazos de su ex hasta el piso alfombrado llamativamente. Blaine zumbó por un segundo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos antes de que finalmente se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

\- Sabes para lo que esta sala se utiliza. Mi jefe me va a matar si no me pagan por estar de nuevo aquí.

\- Voy a pagar la cuenta. Sólo quiero hablar. Eso es todo, nada más.

\- Yo no creo que pueda hacer _ese trabajo_ contigo de todos modos – Blaine admitió, su voz tranquila en la habitación un poco ruidosa. A pesar de que no había música en su sala, los sonidos en auge de las otras habitaciones así como los gemidos horribles sangraban a través de las paredes finas, lo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo, ambos hombres estaban en un estado diferente de la mente. No prestaban mucha atención al ruido alrededor de ellos, su atención se centraba en el otro. En nadie más. En nada más.

\- ¿Puedes sentarte? Puedes usar este asiento si quieres. Yo sólo… no puedo estar sentado y hablar contigo mientras estás de pie.

Pasando de un lado a otro, Blaine midió el suelo a su alrededor, finalmente se puso de cuclillas para caer sobre su trasero y sentarse. Estiró las piernas sacándose las botas, sus dedos arañando el material de rejilla en los muslos antes de que dejara quietas sus manos nerviosas.

No fue sino hasta que se sentó que Kurt notó su cambio de vestuario. Más temprano había estado usando muy poca ropa: shorts blancos, sin zapatos, el cabello sucio, y su maquillaje habitual. Este traje oscuro era nuevo. No era como el sensual traje ardiente que el castaño vio durante la primera vez que estuvo en la sala cebra. Este gritaba _Sombra_.

Para Kurt lucía como si Blaine lo llevaba como protección. Al igual que su viejo blazer de los Warblers o como su traje de Night Bird.

\- No estás usando tu anillo – dijo en un tono inquisidor y nervioso el ojimiel.

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, Kurt miró sus manos desnudas, moviendo los dedos mientras estudiaba la pequeña marca donde su anillo de compromiso solía estar. Unas horas antes se lo quitó, guardándolo en la maleta antes de salir de donde Rachel y meterse en su auto para conducir durante una hora o lo que fuera necesario para llegar al lugar de trabajo de Blaine.

Durante días el anillo le pesó, la sensación de frío en su dedo lo estaba volviendo loco. Alex todavía no le había devuelto la llamada, ignorándolo por hacer Dios sabe qué, y después de unos días de silencio, Kurt se rindió, tirando el anillo fuera de su dedo. No podía mirarlo, no podía soportar pensar en éste sin sentir náuseas. Así que lo alejó de su vista, de su mente.

\- Eso… eso me estaba molestando.

\- ¿Eso te estaba molestando? ¿O fue el hecho de que lo llevaras a mi alrededor lo que te molestaba?

\- No eres tú, soy yo. Dios, eso suena como una mala línea de ruptura.

\- Es mejor que ser llamado un montón de nombres.

\- Blaine…

Agachando la cabeza, Blaine llevó sus piernas hasta el pecho, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas mientras miraba por la alfombra debajo de él. – Si quieres sacar todo a la luz, te sugiero que comiences ahora. No puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo sin que alguien se acerque para asegurarse de que no estoy jodiendo… y no me refiero a hacerlo de _esa manera_.

\- No sé por dónde empezar. Quiero decir, lo sé pero… esto es realmente duro.

\- No puede ser tan difícil si estás aquí.

Kurt levantó los ojos, mirando a Blaine por un segundo antes de levantarse de la silla y acomodarse a la altura de su ex, igualando la posición en la que estaba el ojimiel antes de que finalmente decidiera que sería más cómodo sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Una vez que se decidió, cruzó sus manos, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos en la marca del dedo anular que parecía lastimar sus ojos con incluso mirar.

\- Sabes… ese día que nos separamos, el día que rompí contigo fue el mayor error de mi vida. He hecho un montón, realmente un montón de cosas estúpidas en los últimos años, pero nada, nada se compara con lo que te hice. Nada. – Esperó a que Blaine dijera algo antes de continuar pero como no lo hizo, prosiguió – Fui tan estúpido en aquel entonces. Me permití ser cegado por los celos y la ira sin motivo y rompí contigo. Y no merecías algo así. No lo merecías en lo absoluto.

El moreno permaneció estoico, la mirada centrada en el suelo y sólo en el suelo mientras Kurt hablaba.

\- Blaine, ese día fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. La forma en que traté no era la manera en la que alguien debe tratar nunca a su novio. Yo no… No te di una oportunidad. No te dejé hablar. Yo sólo me dejé llevar y luego dejé que mis amigos pensaran que era tu culpa el que nos separáramos y no lo fue. Fui tan estúpido en aquel entonces. Dejé que mi egoísmo se metiera en el camino de algo perfecto y lo arruiné. Y lo peor es que te hice daño. Te hice demasiado daño y ni siquiera lo merecías.

Tú fuiste tan bueno conmigo en esos últimos meses. Cuando empezamos a tener problemas, me diste espacio. Cuando estuve herido, te hiciste cargo de mí. Cuando las cosas se sintieron tensas, abriste tu corazón para mí. Nos llevó un poco de tiempo, pero fuiste tan bueno. Demasiado bueno. Y en un momento tan jodidamente estúpido, lo dejé ir todo. ¿Y para qué? Para nada. Por causa de los celos. Porque fui egoísta.

Debería haberte escuchado ese día. En lugar de eso, dejé que mi ira sacara lo peor de mí y en lugar de verterla en las personas que realmente lo merecían, la dejé recaer sobre ti… porque fue más fácil.

El otro lado de la habitación todavía estaba en silencio, Blaine seguía sentado presionado contra la pared, la columna recta mientras tomaba una respiración temblorosa y sólo escuchaba.

\- Después de que te fuiste, te busqué. Todos intentamos buscarte. Porque nos dimos cuenta de que lo jodimos demasiado. No creí que te irías y Dios, fui un tonto al pensar eso también. Eso noche que llamaste, me dije a mí mismo que trataría ese asunto contigo en la mañana. Que iba a estar listo para entonces. Mierda, pasé un tiempo tratando de convencerme en hablar contigo de nuevo. Yo todavía estaba enfadado, tal cual tonto, pero también estaba un poco avergonzado por la forma en la que reaccioné.

Explotar de esa forma en la habitación, eso fue infantil. Gritarte, fue rudo. Exploté contigo y dejé que lo peor de mí saliera y entonces no sabía cómo reaccionar después de eso. Me encerré para mantenerme lejos de ti y eso fue tan jodidamente estúpido porque habíamos hablado antes de cómo la comunicación era importante entre nosotros.

\- Creo que eso es lo que más me dolió, – Blaine finalmente susurró con voz fina y suave – que aun después de todo por lo que pasamos, no quisiste escucharme. Eso… me recordó cuando rompimos la primera vez. Después de que te engañé, quiero decir, cuando… cuando volviste a McKinley para Grease y no me dejaste explicarte. Yo… yo podía entenderlo en ese entonces porque te engañé, pero ¿durante esa discusión en NYADA? No sé lo que hice mal. Yo todavía no sé lo que hice mal.

Ni siquiera Kurt sabía lo que Blaine hizo mal actualmente, y es porque Blaine no hizo absolutamente nada malo. Ese día fue todo culpa de Kurt.

En esa época, ellos habían tratado con sus problemas de comunicación y fueron capaces de resolverlos juntos sin incidentes.

Esta vez, Kurt actuó solo y Blaine fue dejado sin saber qué hacer. Kurt podía entender a lo que su ex se refería. Él entendió de todo corazón.

\- No hiciste nada malo.

\- Quiero decir, sé que estiré la verdad acerca de los motivos de June y el showcase. Mentí, pero lo hice para protegerte. Yo estaba tratando de conseguir que ella te dejara entrar.

Fue estúpido de mi parte mentirte así, pero en ese momento no creí que fuera tan malo. Nunca entendí cómo eso era motivo para poner fin a nuestro compromiso sin embargo.

Yo… sé que no debí mentirte. Eso fue estúpido de mi parte y lo lamento ahora y lo lamenté en esa época. Quería decirte eso, pero tú no escuchaste.

\- Lo sé – suspiró pesadamente – Por un largo tiempo me pregunté si tal vez estabas enfermo de mí, era como si temiera lo que pasó esa vez. Justo antes de irme, todo el mundo seguía diciendo que tú podías hacerlo mejor que yo y que eras mejor.

Todo el mundo siguió hablando de nuestra ruptura y es todo lo que oí. Fueron tan… tan jodidamente malvados en ese lugar. Puedo entender que sean maliciosos en nombre de la competencia, ¿pero arruinar la autoestima de alguien? ¿Deliberadamente destruirlo? Nunca entenderé eso.

Creo que ellos se aprovechan de los débiles de voluntad. Ellos saben a quienes pueden sacar fácilmente. Van por los de arriba primero, los arruinan y luego siguen la línea. Así es como tú y yo nos convertimos en objetivos.

\- Bueno, ellos se deshicieron de uno de nosotros – dijo irónicamente el ojimiel.

\- No, yo hice eso. No ellos. Lo hice y lo siento. Dios, Blaine, no creo que jamás podría expresar cuánto lo siento por lo que te hice… y en última instancia a Landon. Te rechacé cuando me necesitabas más. Esas cosas que te dije ese día fueron tan horribles y lo siento mucho por lo que dije. No puedo regresar las palabras, pero quiero que sepas que nunca las quise decir. Mi ira habló por mí y yo… Dios, esto suena terrible, pero te ataqué con mis palabras como prometí que nunca lo haría.

Blaine no respondió. Estiró las piernas y dejó caer los brazos a los costados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo. Con la atención del ojimiel en otro lugar, Kurt miró por más tiempo a su ex, estudiando los diversos cambios en su cuerpo, su mirada se posó pesadamente sobre la ligera cicatriz que tenía justo encima de la cintura de sus shorts.

\- La noche que te fuiste, llamé a todos las personas posibles para ver si podrías haber ido con ellos. Cooper ni siquiera me pasó por la mente hasta que mi padre mencionó que lo llamó.

\- ¿Tu papá llamó a Coop?

\- Sí. Cooper no le dijo mucho. Lo mismo a mí. Cuando finalmente hablé con él, me dijo que estabas bien, pero que debía esperar a que te pusieras en contacto conmigo. Él no me dijo nada después de eso, no dijo dónde estabas ni nada. Luego de esa llamada esperé, pero nunca te contactaste conmigo… lo cual entiendo ahora, pero cuando no escuché de ti… me di por vencido.

Con amargura, Blaine se quejó. – Como si fuera la primera vez que renuncias a mí.

\- Blaine, yo debí haber presionado más. Debí de…

\- Deberías de haber, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, ¿no es así?

En voz baja respondió – Sí.

\- Han pasado casi cuatro años desde aquel día. Hace casi cuatro años que decidiste que nuestro amor no valía más y me dejaste como basura de ayer. Tú y tus amigos me arrojaron a la calle y me dejaron a mi suerte. Pasé semanas tratando de averiguar qué hacer o cómo recuperarte.

Finalmente me rompí y me fui y ahora todo lo que tú y tus amigos pueden decir es que deberían haber hecho esto o deberían haber hecho aquello. ¿Crees que no pensé en lo que tú deberías haber hecho? ¿Crees que no pienso en eso por la noche a veces? ¿O que no pensé en eso noche tras noche cuando llegué aquí por primera vez?

\- Yo… Yo sólo…

\- Puedo entender que lo lamentes, pero sinceramente Kurt, he escuchado demasiado. Ya has pedido perdón por lo que pasó. He escuchado tu caso y tu remordimiento, pero han pasado años. He tenido casi cuatro años para tratar de seguir adelante. ¿Te he perdonado y a los demás por lo sucedido? Por supuesto que no, pero he aprendido a no dejar que eso me destroce como lo hizo después de que sucedió por primera vez.

Tengo un hijo que me necesita más que todo este drama. No tengo tiempo para una fiesta de la compasión – negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente – He vivido todos estos últimos cuatro años haciendo las cosas día a día. Dejé que todo me afectara cuando llegué por primera vez aquí. Después de que nació Landon, casi me perdí varias veces.

Yo no sabía qué hacer con un recién nacido, sobre todo cuando estaba solo y con el corazón roto. Finalmente empecé a cogerle el truco a las cosas, pero había momentos en los que dejaba que el pasado me arrastrara y luego me di cuenta de que no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, no cuando había alguien más en mi vida que confiaba en mí para todo.

No fue hasta que los vi a ti y a los demás otra vez que me di cuenta de lo lejos que dejé ese dolor. He tratado con unas cuantas cosas de mierda en mis años aquí, cosas que nunca imaginé con las que tendría que lidiar al ser un papá y todo, pero las he dejado de lado también. ¿Por qué? Porque Landon me necesita para estar bien. No puedo ponerme al día con el drama. Estas últimas semanas con todos ustedes aquí sólo abrieron una caja de Pandora con la que sinceramente nunca quería tratar de nuevo. Sin embargo, eso me mostró lo mucho que crecí y maduré, mientras que el resto de ustedes, básicamente se mantuvieron iguales.

Su voz era tranquila, pero severa y cada palabra cincelaba el alma de Kurt – Los extrañé tanto al principio, pero verlos ahora me demostró que podía estar bien sin ustedes toda mi vida. Tuvimos un gran tiempo en aquel entonces, pero ahora…

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Kurt sollozando mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que escapaban de sus tormentosos ojos grises, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando Blaine finalmente lo miró.

\- Significa que no sé lo que quiero ahora. Significa que sé que puedo hacerlo bien sin ti en mi vida, pero que te echaré de menos, no obstante. Esto significa que puedes pedir disculpas todo lo que quieras, pero lo que pasó en ese entonces no desaparecerá porque lo lamentes.

Realmente no puedo perdonarte por algo que alteró drásticamente toda mi vida, ¿sabes? Puedo aceptar tus disculpas y lo hago, supongo. Pero lo que pasó realmente jodió mi vida, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mírame – Blaine hizo un gesto a su falta de ropa y sus medias de red.

A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas entre nosotros si tan sólo nos hubiéramos comunicado adecuadamente ese día. Cosas como si ¿estaríamos casados en este momento? ¿Seríamos artistas exitosos o habrías finalmente entendido que la moda es a lo que te quieres dedicar? O también, podrías ser una estrella de Broadway en la noche y un diseñador de moda de clase mundial o un estilista durante el día.

En cuanto a mí, yo trataría de hacer shows y ser un papá en mi tiempo libre. ¿Y Landon? Viviría en un hogar con dos padres como se supone en lugar de con sólo uno que apenas ve.

Mientras más hablaba el moreno, Kurt peor se sentía, su llanto era cada vez más intenso, cada astilla de desamor abriéndose paso a través de él.

\- Dios, Blaine…

\- Sé que viniste aquí con ganas de hablar, pero… para mí, se siente como que he oído todo. Tú lo sientes. Yo entiendo. Yo también lo siento. Siento haber mentido en ese entonces. Lo siento por haberte engañado en la preparatoria. Todavía no creo que lo hayamos superado, no importa cuánto dijeras que me perdonaste. No somos las personas que fuimos en ese entonces, Kurt. Te vas a casar con otro hombre por el amor de Cristo. Vives al otro lado del país y Landon y yo aquí.

\- No tiene que ser así.

\- No vayas desarraigar tu vida sólo porque te enteraste de que fuiste padre de un niño. Landon y yo estábamos bien antes de que vinieras y vamos a estar bien después de que te vayas. Blaine se estiró y se levantó del suelo, rozando sus manos por la parte inferior y las piernas para sacudir cualquier pelusa o restos de suciedad de la alfombra asquerosa. Kurt hizo lo mismo, sus lágrimas disminuyendo cuando se levantó de un salto.

\- No quiero que terminemos de esta manera.

\- Nunca dije nada acerca de poner fin a cualquier cosa. Yo sólo… Necesito tiempo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos otra vez? No estoy seguro de que puedo darte eso. Todavía no, al menos. Tienes que entender que hay años de cosas aquí – señaló su corazón, dejando su mano descansar allí mientras daba un paso más cerca de su ex quien estaba muy emocional – No puedo dejarte entrar sólo porque quieres que lo haga. No puedo dejar que llegues arrasando como si fueras una especie de héroe que ha llegado para rescatarme de lo que sea que pienses que necesito ser rescatado. He salido adelante por mi cuenta desde hace años. ¡No necesito un héroe!

Blaine se detuvo frente a Kurt, a sólo pulgadas de distancia de su ex mientras éste lo miró intensamente. Ambos se miraron de cerca, apenas había una pizca de espacio entre ellos cuando Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados mientras presionaba su boca contra la de Blaine. Fue un toque de un segundo, sus labios se reunieron antes de que el ojimiel se alejara velozmente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Que tengas un buen vuelo.

\- Blaine, espera…

Antes que nada más pudiera decirse, el moreno abrió la puerta chirriante y salió al pasillo, cerrándola detrás de él para dirigirse hacia su camerino, luchando contra las multitudes de personas para llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Hizo sólo una parada antes de huir y entregarle algo a uno de los camareros.

Una vez que estaba escondido en la seguridad de los baños, se metió en la ducha y dejó salir todo, sollozando dejó correr sus lágrimas mientras sostenía su mano en la boca, muriendo por la quemadura que el beso de Kurt dejó atrás.

El ojiazul mientras tanto, se enderezó estabilizando sus hombros y limpiando cualquier humedad residual de las comisuras de sus ojos antes de abandonar la sala cebra y dirigirse hacia la salida. Estaba casi llegando a la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre, la amiga de Santana estaba corriendo hacia él con un pequeño trozo de papel doblado entre sus dedos – _Sombra_ me pidió que te diera esto.

Le agradeció y esperó hasta salir de ese lugar para abrir el papel. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban ante las palabras garabateadas en el interior con la letra temblorosa de Blaine.

_"__Esto es por Landon"_ Después de eso había un número de teléfono, el número de Blaine.

Sonriendo tristemente, Kurt se metió la nota en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el auto de Rachel, el peso sobre sus hombros estaba todavía allí, pero era mucho más ligero de lo que había sido antes.

A decir verdad, esperaba que la noche fuera peor que lo que realmente fue. En sus pensamientos, se imaginó a Blaine tirándole la puerta antes de patearlo fuera de su vida. Sin embargo, con esa nota haciendo un agujero en el bolsillo con lo que parecía un progreso, Kurt no podía evitar sentir que tal vez las cosas posiblemente cambiarían algún día.

Con una última mirada hacia el club detrás de él, puso su mano sobre su corazón y luego entró en el auto, conduciendo de vuelta al departamento de Rachel para recoger sus maletas y volar de regreso a New York para hacer frente a las cosas que estaban pendientes allí.

.

**IMAGEN:** _http(:/)/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/f0/20/6f/f0206f41d752abbf4eb55cff4f848562).jpg_

_*** Quiten los paréntesis**_


	22. Cap 21: El Cumpleaños de Kurt

*** _Gissel Colfer _**Aquí un nuevo capítulo =)

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_ **Los dos tenían que sacar todo lo que llevaban por dentro. A partir de ahora Kurt debe empezar a actuar.

*** _jeny _**No puede corresponder el beso cuando está tan dolido por todo. Depende de los dos lo que suceda de ahora en adelante.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez _**Lo fue, era necesario que los dos abrieran sus corazones. Ya dieron ese paso, ahora deben ir trabajando poco a poco en lo demás.

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño _**Fue muy emotivo, pero necesario.

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_ **Finalmente dieron ese gran paso, de alguna forma los dos se liberaron un poco. Ahora deberán seguir dando pasos hacia delante y Kurt sobretodo poner mucho empeño.

Él está desesperado por hablar con Alex y terminar esa relación, sólo espera a que regrese de su viaje, lo malo es que no hay una fecha establecida. Sin embargo, no debe perder tiempo y ponerle todas sus ganas para solucionar las cosas.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Te entiendo, vamos a construirle una juntas. No me importaría edificarla piedra por piedra o irla cincelando poco a poco.

La vida le ha dado cartas muy difíciles para jugar, pero ha sabido manejarlas a pesar de todo. Las circunstancias lo hicieron madurar antes de tiempo y a la fuerza, pero sigue manteniendo detrás de esa máscara que trata de mostrar a ese ser humano dulce, puro, capaz de hacer todo por los que ama.

Era una plática que necesitaban tener. Ambos debían y necesitaban sacar todo lo que guardadon por tantos años. Fue el primero de muchos pasos. Ahora ya saben exactamente lo que el otro tenía que decir y lo que sentía.

Es un camino largo y hay mucho trabajo que hacer, sobretodo por parte de Kurt. Finalmente entendió que sólo disculparse no era suficiente, así que bien por Cooper por abrirle los ojos y luego Blaine terminar de aclararle cualquier duda que pudo quedar.

Blaine decidió confiar al darle su número, aunque sea sólo por su hijo y eso es un paso enorme, pero hace todo por su pequeño y sin saberlo, Landon será clave en la relación de ellos ;)

Fue un beso inesperado y que removió demasiadas cosas.

Besos y abrazos.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Exacto! Ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora debe hacer todo lo que corresponde para lograr el perdón de Blaine y sanar las heridas que él mismo causó. Porque a las palabras se las lleva el viento.

*** _AdrianaBotero2_ **Así es, fue un momento muy difícil en el que los abrieron sus corazones y desnudaron sus almas, pero eso limpia de algún modo el camino. Ahora tienen que seguir dando pasos y trabajando en pro de lo que quieren conseguir, sobretodo Kurt.

*** _aandrear_ **Como te comenté, mi internet no tiene piedad en las noches, pero parece que quiere cooperar ;) Gracias por el apoyo!

.

******* Capítulo dedicado a _**Moontsee VR**_ por todo su apoyo y grandes y sumamente análiticos reviews (los cuales me fascinan) *******

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**"****El Cumpleaños de Kurt"**

* * *

**_Finales de mayo del 2018_**

Kurt bullía alrededor de su departamento, con el cuaderno de dibujo en una mano mientras buscaba su lápiz, sus ojos escaneaban el suelo mientras caminaba a través del estudio y luego de vuelta al pasillo. Dibujar había sido lo suyo en los últimos meses desde que regresó a New York. El trabajo era lento ya que la mayor parte de su equipo estaba fuera del país haciendo sesiones de fotos y desfiles de moda y Alex todavía no estaba en casa, así que todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era plasmar sus ideas en papel mientras esperaba que su prometido volviera.

"Puede haber algunos lápices extras en una de estas", pensó mirando hacia abajo en uno de los montones de cajas de cartón que estaban dispersos por todo el departamento. Estaban llenos hasta el borde con sus cosas, todo listo para irse una vez que hubiese aclarado su situación con Alex.

Cuando regresó a la costa este y cruzó la puerta de su departamento, dejó caer su anillo en el mostrador de la cocina y se puso a embalar, metiendo su ropa y otros artículos en los paquetes que enviaría después. También comenzó a hacer las compras de las cosas que necesitaría temporalmente mientras se imaginaba lo que quería hacer con su vida. Porque, la verdad, mientras que había estado viviendo en New York desde hace años, su casa se sentía en otro lugar.

Se sentía como que estaba de vuelta en California en un pequeño departamento de dos dormitorios. Y esos sentimientos fueron creciendo más fuertes en los últimos días.

Cuando Kurt regresó a New York, había esperado no saber de Blaine en lo absoluto, a pesar de que su ex le había dado su número por el amor de Landon, no obstante el castaño tenía miedo de usarlo porque no quería perseguir al ojimiel por más tiempo, no después de lo que él y sus amigos hicieron las primeras semanas luego de que lo encontraron.

Sin embargo, sólo cinco días después de que llegó a casa, se despertó una mañana para escuchar su teléfono sonar. Un número desconocido estaba solicitando hacer una video llamada y cuando finalmente respondió, en la pantalla apareció el rostro de su ex. En cuestión de segundos su hijo entró en escena y al ver a un Kurt con ojos soñolientos mirándolos, gritó agitando sus diminutas manos cuando comenzó a hablar a mil por hora al señor Kurt a quien extrañaba tanto.

Después de esa conversación y de que Landon fue corriendo a buscar su más reciente libro de trabajo para poder mostrárselo al ojiazul, Blaine se disculpó por llamarlo tan temprano, a pesar de que sólo era temprano en L.A. y era bastante tarde en New York.

Luego de la desaparición de Kurt esa noche, Landon había estado con el corazón roto porque no le había dicho adiós, así que quería ponerse en contacto con su amigo más reciente, molestando a Blaine una y otra vez para que lo llamara hasta que finalmente cedió y le dio a su niño lo que él quería. Es por eso que el teléfono del ojiazul sonó esa mañana…

…Y había estado sonando así desde entonces.

Era casi una cosa cotidiana entre ellos ahora. El teléfono de Kurt sonaba y él respondía para encontrar a Landon saludándolo con la mano, la boca abierta y lista para contarle un millón de historias sobre su día y lo que él y su padre tenían para el desayuno o el almuerzo o lo que vieron cuando estaban en el mercado.

Otras personas probablemente habrían encontrado las llamadas diarias excesivas, ya que a veces era más de una al día, pero a Kurt no le importaba. De hecho, cada vez que no lo llamaban se preocupaba porque Blaine estuviera enfermo, o se preguntaba si algún imbécil lo había lastimado en el trabajo y el pobre Landon permanecía con Avery mientras el ojimiel se recuperaba.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos eran por gusto, porque Blaine había estado allí para supervisar las conversaciones entre Landon y Kurt cada vez y mientras que a al ojimiel le tomó un tiempo abrirse de nuevo, pronto también estaba hablando tanto como su hijo cada vez que él y Kurt tenían la oportunidad de platicar.

A veces era sobre el trabajo, se quejaba de un cliente sólo para enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas cuando se acordaba de quién era de quien se quejaba. En esos días, el corazón de Kurt palpitaba fuerte detrás de su caja torácica, porque era como el viejo Blaine al que había amado tanto antes de que brutalmente rompiera con él.

Lento pero seguro, parecía que el hombre de cabello rizado estaba dejando a Kurt entrar a su corazón de nuevo, aunque el castaño ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su ex lo sabía todavía. Eso estaba bien, aunque Kurt tomaría lo que él podría conseguir si eso significaba estar de nuevo en la vida de Blaine y parecía que así era.

Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá y tiró el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado, quedándose con el deseo de dibujar porque sus lápices habían desaparecido y no se sentía con ganas de buscarlos por más tiempo. Bostezando se acostó en el sofá, estirando sus piernas mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el vientre y pensaba en las próximas semanas.

Había estado en casa durante unos meses después de haber regresado a la ciudad a comienzo del mes de marzo, y desde esa época había estado esperando que Alex volviera, pero éste lo llamó para informarle que viajaría a Roma durante unas semanas, seguido de otro rodaje en locación en Beijing.

Cuanto más tiempo su prometido estaba fuera, el ojiazul más enojado se ponía ya que éste no tenía una hora del día disponible para que pudieran hablar. Cada vez que Alex lo llamaba y Kurt trataba de hablar con él, era silenciado y llenado por las excusas de su pareja y las quejas de que él nunca lo escuchaba… Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Kurt se daba más cuenta de que odiaba al hombre con el que se suponía que se iba a casar alguna vez.

¡Pero ya no más! No podía soportar a Alex por más tiempo. Mientras más pensaba en el hombre con el que se había comprometido, más tonto se sentía. Alex era pomposo y egocéntrico. Pensaba que el dinero era la clave para amar y que el sexo era lo más importante en su relación.

Diablos, cuando Kurt pensó en ello, se preguntó cómo el otro hombre estaba pasándolo del otro lado del mundo mientras estaba lejos de él. Porque cuando estaba en casa, estaba sobre Kurt todo el tiempo, manoseándolo y cargándolo para llevarlo a la cama. El hombre era un maníaco sexual, eso es lo que atrajo a Kurt en el principio, porque en ese momento, él sólo quería sentir algo y en su desesperación, el sexo fue su ancla.

Y saber que Alexander estaba en algún lugar del mundo sin él a su lado, de repente hizo girar los engranajes en la cabeza de Kurt.

¿Tal vez Alex estaba engañándolo? Probablemente lo hacía. Había sido tan reservado en ese asunto, así que había algo sucediendo y eso era extraño.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el último año, y especialmente en los últimos meses, cuando fue sacudido de su bruma con el sonido de su teléfono trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. En la mesa de café se encontraba el dispositivo, su pantalla un tanto borrosa con el nombre de Blaine en la parte superior solicitando una video llamada con él.

Sonriendo, Kurt aceptó la llamada recostándose en el sofá con una sonrisa más brillante todavía cuando el rostro de su ex se materializó ante él, Landon saltando en la pantalla unos segundos más tarde.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Gritó el dúo, riéndose cuando Kurt saltó un poco por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Gracias! – susurró, apretando su mano libre a su pecho mientras luchaba por contener su respiración. Los chicos frente a él estaban con sus sonrisas idénticas mirándolo, Landon empezó una entusiasta interpretación de la canción de cumpleaños mientras Blaine tarareaba en voz baja.

Mientras ambos le daban la pequeña serenata, los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron con la habitual idea de "esto pudo haber sido mío", algo en lo que pensaba casi a diario cuando la pequeña familia lo llamaba. Él asintió con la cabeza junto con la letra, mordiéndose el labio mientras Landon le robaba el teléfono a su papá corriendo por la habitación y mostrándole una imagen que había dibujado para su nuevo mejor amigo.

En el papel había una foto de una torta, era azul brillante con flores multicolores y una vela. De pie junto a él estaba una figura de palo con el cabello castaño hacia arriba y ojos azules y al lado de esa figura de palo estaban otras dos llevando sombreros de fiesta, una con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y la otra con el cabello negro y ojos color miel.

\- Ese es usted y ese soy yo y éste es papá – dijo Landon en voz baja, señalando a cada figura de palo. – ¡Esa es su torta y éste es su regalo – su pequeño le mostró un sticker de un auto que había pegado junto a la torta – Le tenemos un auto – dijo emocionado.

\- Bueno, gracias. Me encantan los autos.

\- De nada – En cuestión de segundos, Landon había entregado el teléfono a Blaine, subiendo al regazo de su padre mientras él apuntaba con la cámara para que los dos estuvieran en la pantalla.

\- ¿Tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?

\- Bueno, – contestó hundiéndose entre los cojines del sofá – mi plan es ordenar algo de comida, hornearme una torta para mí mismo, y luego me voy a comer cada bocado yo solo hasta que me arte. Probablemente voy a subir cien libras, pero da igual, es mi cumpleaños. No me importa.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debes hacer en tu cumpleaños de todos modos? A más de comer lo suficiente – Blaine comentó, sonriendo cuando Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ya sabes – susurró.

Por un segundo se sentaron en silencio, Kurt mirando fijamente a Blaine mientras él obviamente lo miró fijo también. Eso era algo nuevo para ellos también, o al menos para Kurt, porque desde que empezaron sus video llamadas telefónicas diarias, Blaine se había vuelto más relajado con todo. Al principio, fue difícil para él mantener contacto visual durante sus conversaciones y Landon había sido el foco principal a lo largo de todo.

Luego, a medida que pasaban las semanas, comenzó a hablar más y luego la cámara se quedaba en él un poco más y sus ojos permanecían sobre Kurt más tiempo. Antes de que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, era como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con su prometido de nuevo. Debido a que este Blaine actuaba mucho como el Blaine que él conoció antes de que brutalmente se separaran.

Este Blaine se estaba volviendo más cómodo con todo y llegado el momento, eso es todo lo que le importaba al ojiazul. Eso es todo lo que quería, que Blaine estuviera cómodo con él nuevamente.

Durante la siguiente hora y fracción, la pequeña familia habló entre sí, Landon se reía de la historia de Kurt encontrándose con un gato callejero la noche anterior en su camino a casa luego de la cena con Sam y Mercedes, mientras Blaine mostrando su preocupación le preguntó si estaba bien y si se había limpiado adecuadamente la herida en su tobillo. Porque, según él, lo último que Kurt necesitaba era que le diera fiebre por el arañazo del gato.

Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño – ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Te puede dar fiebre?

\- No lo sé, pero sé que te puedes enfermar por ser arañado por un gato sucio, así que asegúrate de mantener la herida limpia. Y me refiero constantemente, Kurt. No sólo la limpies una vez y la ignores. Tienes el hábito de actuar como si algunas de tus lesiones no fueran tan graves como realmente lo son y entonces… – Se quedó inmóvil, con el ceño arrugado por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo – Lo siento. Yo sólo…

\- Está bien – el castaño lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, capturando los ojos de su ex por un segundo antes de que Blaine bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

Pacientemente, Kurt esperó a que hablara de nuevo, no se trata de sonrojarlo más cuando Blaine se ponía así, se quedó en silencio durante un rato hasta que el moreno comenzara a hablar de nuevo o hasta que Landon decidiera interrumpir, pero hasta entonces, él esperaría a que Blaine dijera algo. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que algo así sucedía.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, sólo bésense ya! – Una voz vino desde la puerta y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron cuando Cooper saltó repentinamente en escena, arrancando a Landon del regazo de Blaine mientras él se ubicaba donde había estado el niño pequeño, haciendo gemir a Blaine porque sus piernas estaban aplastadas debajo de su pesado hermano mayor. – ¡Hey Kurt!, ¿Cómo te va?

\- Bastante bien. Estoy demasiado aburrido, pero qué más da. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Estoy muy bien y bastante bueno! Vi a tu amiga Rachel el otro día. Creo que voy a estar en su show, así que gracias por hablar bien de mí. Todavía no es un papel concreto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me gustaría hacer el trabajo de su fabuloso interés amoroso o podría ser como un profesor sexy o alguien a quien ella desea demasiado. Soy bueno en esos papeles, quiero decir, ¡mírame!

El hombre mayor se mantuvo divagando, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Blaine de que estaba molestando, mientras Kurt se reía de él y Landon lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué significa sexy? – preguntó el niño, lo que hizo a Blaine reaccionar como padre sobreprotector, empujando a su hermano fuera de su regazo y tomando a su hijo en sus brazos, y quitándole su teléfono a Coop en el proceso. – Papá te explicará más tarde, cariño. Ahora digamos adiós a Kurt para que podamos dejar que vaya a realizar sus planes de cumpleaños y yo pueda bañarte.

Landon frunció el ceño, obviamente no quería terminar la conversación telefónica con el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Se giró y puso mala cara a la cámara, tonteando un poco más cuando Kurt susurró por su cara adorable. – Adiós señor Kurt. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- Gracias, dulzura. Te lo agradezco.

\- Lo amo.

\- Yo también te amo. – Kurt suspiró, su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho cada vez que su hijo le decía esas hermosas palabras. El pequeño había estado haciendo eso desde hace un tiempo, un día simplemente lo dijo antes de que Blaine terminara su llamada telefónica. Ese día había sido una sorpresa para Kurt, porque no sabía cómo manejarlo y Blaine tampoco lo hizo, y por eso no lo llamó por casi una semana después de aquello.

Fue el tiempo más largo entre sus llamadas y la semana que asustó a Kurt más que nada porque estaba seguro de que Blaine no se comunicaría nunca más después de eso. Sin embargo, alrededor de una semana después del día en que Landon le dijera que lo amaba, Blaine lo llamó y volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales. Ninguna mención acerca de las palabras de Landon fue hecha y aún hasta ese día, Kurt no podía averiguar si Blaine estaba de acuerdo con todo, o si simplemente dejaba que sucediera, porque ya sucedió.

\- Diviértanse hoy, chicos – Blaine le sonrió. Su sonrisa era débil y tímida como siempre, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el cuerpo de Kurt se calentaba por completo.

\- No te pongas demasiado salvaje hoy. También asegúrate de cuidar tu herida. No queremos que se infecte.

\- ¡Sí señor! – Saludando de forma militar, Kurt se rió cuando vio la hermosa risa de Blaine, luego de eso con una despedida suave, pusieron fin a su video llamada. El castaño dejó caer su teléfono en el suelo mientras se relajó en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo blanco. Era su cumpleaños, estaba solo en su departamento y deseaba estar de vuelta en la otra costa de los Estados Unidos con las dos, (bueno tres si contaba a Cooper) personas con las que más quería estar en el mundo.

* * *

\- ¿Lo llamaste en este día de todos los días? ¿En serio?

\- Es su cumpleaños y Landon quería saludarlo para felicitarlo.

\- Oh, ¿así que Landon quería llamarlo? Ya veo…

\- Cállate, Cooper.

\- Hablando en serio… ¿precisamente hoy? Por lo general, en este día cantas un par de furiosas canciones de rompimiento y luego sales a comer y celebrar el día que viniste a California.

\- Técnicamente llegué el día después, pero tomé la decisión en esta fecha.

\- Lo que sea, hermanito. De todos modos creo que estoy en shock porque hablaste con él hoy. Por lo general, este día realmente te ponía mal.

\- Bueno, también hablé con él en el aniversario de cuatro años de que terminó nuestro compromiso y me rompió el corazón pero no me mató, así que obviamente estoy bien.

\- Nunca dije que no estabas bien.

\- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que darle a mi hijo un baño y luego vamos a alistarnos para salir, así que ponte cómodo o algo así – Con esa despedida, Blaine se dio la vuelta, tomó a Landon desde su lugar frente a la televisión y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Cooper de pie allí desconcertado y un poco preocupado por el estado mental de su hermano menor.

* * *

.

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

**_27 de mayo del 2014_**

Blaine estaba en la puerta, escondiéndose en las sombras mientras escuchaba a sus dos ex amigos tomar sus cosas y hacer su camino hacia la puerta principal. Mercedes estaba preguntándole a Sam si había agarrado todo, si agarró las bolsas de regalo y las tarjetas que estaban asentadas en el banquillo en el camino a la entrada, y Blaine pudo escuchar el crujido mientras ella estaba recogiéndolas desde donde habían sido colocadas.

Después de un momento, Sam confirmó que las tenía en sus manos y Mercedes dijo algo acerca de la comida que llevarían y luego se fueron, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos con una fuerza que hizo más añicos el corazón ya roto de Blaine.

Ni siquiera fueron a ver si él quería ir.

Sabía que no había sido invitado, eso era evidente por la forma en la que todos actuaron a su alrededor durante las últimas semanas, pero pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ir como el amigo de Kurt para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tenía 21 años ahora, era legal para beber y hacer lo que quisiera, pero en lugar de tener una gran fiesta, Kurt quiso simplemente tener algo más íntimo en el loft con sus amigos más cercanos.

Blaine no estaba incluido en esos planes.

Durante la última semana, las personas habían estado entrando y saliendo de su departamento, susurrando entre sí acerca de la cena de cumpleaños de Kurt cuando sabían muy bien que Blaine podría oírlos. A veces se sentaban en la sala y reían de lo que habían planeado mientras el ojimiel estaba de pie allí, sólo para ser fulminado con la mirada de Rachel o Santana como si fuera un intruso cuando ellas estaban en el hogar del moreno.

Había sido así durante semanas y ahora era el día inevitable… y Blaine fue dejado fuera de la celebración.

Se sorprendería, sin embargo, si Sam tomó la carta que él colocó entre el montón de regalos en el pasillo. Incluso si él no fue invitado al cumpleaños de Kurt, quería darle algo. Pero cuando entró en el vestíbulo y vio su tarjeta dejada ahí sola en la mesa, supo que todo fue en vano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió la tarjeta y enfurecido se dirigió a su habitación con la garganta cerrada, apretada con el dolor de los sollozos que quería contener y que amenazaban con salir de su pecho. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, rasgó el sobre para abrirlo y destrozó la nota que había puesto en el interior en mil pedazos pequeños lanzándolos en la papelera al lado de su escritorio. La tarjeta de regalo que planeaba darle a Kurt la guardó en su cartera y luego recogió las piernas contra su pecho y finalmente dejó salir todas las lágrimas de rabia que había estado conteniendo mientras lloraba porque todo era injusto.

Se sintió muy mal, se sentía traicionado, y mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados celebrando la vida de Kurt en el loft en la ciudad, sintió ganas de salir corriendo.

Tal vez podría simplemente… desaparecer.

.

* * *

**Spoiler:**

***** Blaine descubrirá un gran secreto sobre Alex. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Se lo dirá a Kurt?


	23. Cap 22: Descubriendo Las Mentiras

*** _Moontse VR _**Por supuesto que tenía que dedicarte un capítulo en algún momento y escogí uno especial como fue el cumpleaños de Kurt y la hermosa interacción con Blaine y Landon. Me alegra que te gustara tanto y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de principio a fin. Mereces algo así C:

Siempre me haces sonreír y emocionar con cada review que dejas, me alegra de sobremanera poder devolverte un poco de esa emoción y felicidad.

Landon es un cupido sin saberlo y está obrando maravillosamente entre sus dos papás *-*

Cooper siempre tan directo jajajaja. Pero tiempo al tiempo, las cosas pasan cuando tienen que suceder.

Hoy Alex te va a desagradar más que nunca con todo lo que saldrá a la luz. Y el descubrimiento de Blaine es terrible.

Un abrazo inmenso y un excelente inicio de semana C:

* _**AdrianaBotero2 **_Es un paso enorme en su relación =)

* _**ValeriaAlejandra0 **_ Esas video llamadas son algo importante pasando entre ellos y a pesar de la distancia es lo que les ha permitido acercarse.

Muchísimas gracias! No tienes idea lo que significan tus palabras para mí. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz. Le pongo el corazón a todo lo que escribo siempre.

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo :) Besos

*** _jeny_** Blaine no podía dejar de pasar la ocasión para felicitarlo. Falta poco para eso.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Hubo mucho amor en esa video llamada. Las cosas van mejorando =)

10 de julio a las 8:38 · Me gusta · 1

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Jajajaja, claro, tú si sabes ;D La relación de ellos va progresando poco a poco.

*** _Sofia Salazar Rivera_** Es hermosa la forma en que se están dando las cosas entre ellos. Aun hay un largo camino por recorrer, pero están avanzando en la dirección correcta C:

Landon es el amor personificado y está ayudando a unir a sus papás sin si quiera saberlo *O*

*** _Giulyy Medina_** Ya sabes de lo que se entera Blaine, pero leer todo completo es más imapctante todavía.

*** _Gissel Colfer_** Espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura C:

*** _Andrea Luna_** Jajajaja, mejor que se queden con la duda para que sea mayor el impacto xD Yo igual y me encanta traducirlo =)

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Kurt está logrando entrar de nuevo en el corazón de Blaine y esas video llamadas han sido las responsables junto a Landon que es el pequeño cupido de sus padres =)

Hoy vas a saber lo que Blaine descubrió de Alex y será algo inesperado. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

*** _Klainer1_** Aquí la actualización ;)

* * *

Un capítulo muy fuerte es el que viene a continuación. Muchas piezas van encajando en el rompezabezas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**"****Descubriendo Las Mentiras"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola bebé!

Kurt rodó los ojos, sentado mientras escuchaba a su todavía prometido divagar sobre lo ocupado que estaba, sin permitirle ni una vez pronunciar una sola palabra. Ni siquiera lo había dejado saludar. A penas Kurt respondió la llamada, Alex le dijo hola y empezó a hablar sin parar.

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. El hombre siguió y siguió, Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, ignorando el tono de jactancia que su prometido tenía cuando le contó sobre cómo habían volado en un jet de Pekín a Tokio y que volvería a casa en algún momento dentro de los próximos días.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora? – Finalmente interrumpió, escuchando como su futuro ex amante suspiró pesadamente.

\- Todavía estoy en Japón. De turismo aquí por un día o dos y luego vamos a volar a Hollywood o algo así. No sé. Nunca nadie me dice nada.

En cuestión de segundos, la voz de Alexander se volvió más gruesa, tornándose almibarada como la miel espesa. – No puedo esperar a llegar a casa por ti cariño. Te lo juro, te voy a inclinar sobre el sofá en el segundo que cruce por esa puerta y luego no vas a ser capaz de caminar durante una semana con todo lo que te voy a hacer. Al igual como fue cuando volví de Río de Janeiro, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí. Lo sé. Me acuerdo – contestó el castaño en voz baja, rodando los ojos mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre un hilo suelto en uno de los cojines junto a él.

Cada vez que Alex sacaba a colación esa situación, le hacía a Kurt recordar los inicios de su relación cuando las cosas parecían tan frescas, nuevas y emocionantes. En ese momento Alex hablaba de algo que sucedió poco después de que empezaron a salir, antes de que Kurt llegara a conocer al hombre que le gustaba dejarlo atrás mientras él viajaba y se divertía.

Juntos sólo habían estado en un puñado de viajes que duraban semanas y cuyas estancias eran en diferentes ciudades. A veces Alex, mientras estaba ausente, enviaba al ojiazul en viajes al spa como uno de sus regalos de disculpa, pero nunca llevó a Kurt con él en sus viajes empresariales largos que duraban meses, y esos eran bastante abundantes.

Así, al oírlo hablar de volver a casa y estar tan entusiasmado con el sexo que iban a tener, hizo al castaño dar ganas de gritar. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de que su novio había estado jugando con él. Alexander era capaz de salir corriendo y pasar un buen rato mientras que Kurt estaba atrapado en su casa.

Alex era capaz de hacer lo que coño quería y él debía estar esperándolo para cuando llegara a casa meses más tarde. Los sentimientos de Kurt en realidad no importaban en absoluto en esta situación y eso lo enfurecía de una forma terrible.

Porque en algún momento él tuvo a alguien que lo trató como un rey, alguien que lo amó incondicionalmente, y él arruinó eso sólo para caer en una relación con alguien que le arrojaba dinero y regalos como si él fuera una especie de esposo trofeo. Asqueroso.

\- De todos modos Kurt, tengo que ir con Derek y el resto de la tripulación, quieren ir a comer sushi y me muero de hambre. No hemos comido en todo el día, así que voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo – Antes de que Kurt pudiera incluso conseguir decir otra palabra, su prometido terminó la llamada, dejándolo colgado.

Frustrado, el castaño lanzó el teléfono al otro lado del sofá y gruñó con ira, molesto porque todavía no tenía una fecha definida de cuando Alex volvería para que pudiera decirle que se iba y romper con él de una vez por todas.

Hubo una cosa sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que durante la conversación que tuvo con su prometido, nunca le deseó un feliz cumpleaños. A diferencia de Blaine y Landon que específicamente lo llamaron por esa razón, Alex llamó para hablar con él sobre sexo y que no tenía fecha para regresar a casa.

No hubo un feliz cumpleaños bebé, o ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? Todo era acerca de él y lo que hacía a lo largo de las diferentes ciudades y Kurt estaba lívido.

…

\- Odio a los turistas – se quejó Kong, pasando junto a Blaine mientras empezaba a quitarse su primer traje y ponerse otro. Su turno era de dos horas esa noche, después de haber hecho algunas actuaciones para una multitud ingobernable de hombres, ahora se disponían a volver a salir allí y hacer otra.

En el exterior se oían los gritos de los cretinos desagradables a la espera de que volvieran y Blaine suspiró, tirando de su párpado inferior hacia abajo un poco para terminar de eliminar algún espesor de su delineador negro a lo largo de sus pestañas.

\- La mayoría de nuestros clientes son turistas.

\- Por lo tanto odio a todos los absurdos turistas, _Sombra_ – Aún murmurando entre dientes, Kong desapareció en el cuarto de baño y se fue dejando a Blaine solo en el vestidor, el otro hombre todavía estaba ocupado rehaciendo su maquillaje. Una vez que terminó, dio un paso atrás y destapó su brillo comestible de cuerpo, mojando su brocha antes de extenderla a lo largo de los hombros, las mejillas y en otras diversas partes de su cuerpo.

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre su cuerpo en conjunto con las luces tenues del lugar, emitiendo suficiente brillo para que parezca pecaminoso, así que ajustó sus shorts y se pasó una mano por el cabello, listo para ir. Antes de que saliera, introdujo unos caramelos de menta en su boca y luego se precipitó hacia la puerta, sus pesadas botas repiqueteando contra el hormigón mientras corría a su puesto en el escenario.

Por ser sólo de un par de horas su turno esa noche, sabía que iba a ser mucho más difícil para él. Por un lado, seguía reflexionando sobre lo que Cooper le dijo ese mismo día sobre el aniversario de la noche en que llegó a Los Ángeles.

Técnicamente el verdadero aniversario era al día siguiente, pero el catalizador de lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Kurt era hoy, y después de que había hablado con el ojiazul en su cumpleaños por primera vez en años, Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante esa situación. Por mucho tiempo se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que Kurt volviera porque estaba muerto de miedo de él todavía.

No importa qué, siempre iba a estar una parte de él que todavía sentía algo por Kurt, pero siempre pensó que esa parte era pequeña, casi inexistente después de lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses con sus conversaciones diarias y observar a Kurt y Landon juntos, Blaine se encontraba en medio de un enigma.

Extrañaba a Kurt y extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos y ese era un pensamiento peligroso. Demasiado peligroso.

No podía dejarse arrastrar por las manos de Kurt, ya no. Noche tras noche, se decía que recordara el dolor por el que había pasado todos esos años, que recordara lo difícil que fue estar solo. Pero, Dios, había estado solo durante tanto tiempo, y de repente la única persona que había amado tanto estaba de vuelta en su vida. Su corazón y su mente estaban gritando que volviera con él, pero no podía dejar que eso suceda.

Sólo habían pasado meses desde que se encontraron, sólo unos meses desde que vio a Kurt a lo largo de la sala en esa estúpida banda de mierda que anunciaba que había avanzado lo suficiente como para comprometerse con otro hombre. No fue tanto tiempo desde aquel fatídico día, y la verdad, Blaine había estado más tiempo luchando para mantener por sí mismo a su hijo de lo que alguna vez estuvo en una relación con Kurt.

Debería haber sido más fácil querer estar solo, pero no lo era y eso es lo que lo atormentaba.

Respirando profundamente, apartó la cortina y dio un paso atrás en el escenario, los gritos de éxtasis de sus clientes llenaron sus oídos mientras bailaba seductoramente hacia delante, su voz sonaba baja y sensual mientras cantaba junto a la canción que iba a bailar.

La audiencia quedó en silencio mientras cantaba, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se pavoneaba entre la multitud y coqueteaba con los clientes, dando un poco de atención extra a los que tenían los billetes más grandes, que sorprendentemente consistía en un gran grupo de caballeros en una mesa en particular.

Para Blaine, se veían como productores de fotos calientes, pero él no iba a pensar en ello, simplemente era tomar su dinero antes de ir a la siguiente mesa. Dejó que su voz hablara por él, sosteniendo las notas mientras sonreía sexualmente y se envolvía alrededor de uno de los hombres ruborizados ante él.

Al otro lado del camino, podía detectar a un hombre que lo miraba con esa mirada que veía de vez en cuando y que normalmente gritaba SALA CEBRA. Él sabía lo que esa mirada significaba y supo que al final de la noche, tendría su mano envuelta alrededor del miembro de ese extraño… por desgracia.

Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre había llamado la atención de Vinny, quien con los ojos le estaba dando la señal de que se ofreciera más y así haría más dinero, por lo que Blaine hizo lo que se esperaba, caminando hacia ese sujeto sonriendo mientras cantaba los últimos fragmentos de la canción. Lamiendo sus labios, se acomodó en el regazo del hombre misterio, ignorando el hecho de que el tipo de inmediato puso las manos sudorosas en sus muslos y ronroneó en su oído, su cuerpo apretado extremadamente cerca del hombre debajo de él que lo estaba manoseando.

\- Eres jodidamente magnífico – jadeó el extraño, tendiéndole unos cuantos billetes de cien dólares que con gusto tomó de sus dedos. Con una sonrisa, _Sombra_ se deslizó del regazo del hombre y arrastró el dedo por el cuello del caballero, girando al rededor para darle al hombre una vista completa de su trasero parcialmente vestido. Empezó a alejarse, estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de aquel hombre cuando lo oyó preguntarle a otro de los bailarines cómo podía tener un privado con _Sombra,_ tal como él se esperaba.

\- Así que, ¿cómo te fue? – Kong le preguntó una vez que volvieron a los vestidores. Blaine echó una mirada a su compañero de trabajo y comenzó a frotar una toalla sobre sus piernas, donde las manos de su cliente habían estado antes, todavía se sentía pegajoso del sudor del sujeto y eso lo enfurecía.

\- Odio a los turistas también.

Kong se rió a carcajadas.

…

\- Un solitario cumpleaños… todo para mí.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de vino y miró por la ventana el brillo de la noche de New York y como todo el mundo disfrutaba de la hermosa noche de mayo. Hacía un poco de frío, el crujiente aire era crepuscular y refrescante, pero no lo estaba disfrutando.

De hecho, él había estado toda la noche comiendo una torta comprada en la panadería de una calle cualquiera, así como un montón de comida tailandesa mientras sollozaba por lo aburrido que estaba.

El cumpleaños anterior lo había pasado con sus amigos porque Alex estaba ocupado. Mierda, cada cumpleaños había sido lo mismo. Ahora, sin embargo, él estaba atrapado en su departamento completamente solo, Rachel estaba en California, Sam y Mercedes estaban ocupados, Santana estaba con Brittany en algún lugar, y él y Artie no eran tan cercanos como solían ser, así que básicamente estaba solo.

Toda la noche pasó deseando estar todavía en Los Angeles. Incluso si no era posible estar con Blaine y Landon, le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con Rachel o algo así. Rayos, incluso hasta pasar el rato con Cooper. Cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir.

Pero en lugar de eso estaba en su departamento completamente solo, con una botella de vino mientras estaba sentado en medio de un montón de cajas que estaban destinadas a ser enviadas a otro lugar en breve. Tan pronto como su prometido llegara a casa.

Él era una de las razones por las que Kurt estaba bebiendo mucho esa noche. Porque después de su conversación patética horas atrás, donde Alex ni siquiera recordó su cumpleaños en absoluto, el ojiazul comenzó a pensar en lo que su prometido, dentro de poco ex prometido, dijo antes.

Nada parecía tener sentido.

Alex estaba en algún lugar en Japón, pero se supone que no había comido en todo el día a pesar de que cuando lo llamó era bien entrada la madrugada en Tokio. Parecía extraño escuchar al otro hombre decir que no había comido, Kurt recordó que en el momento en que hablaron por teléfono eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana en Tokio y Alex odiaba comer tarde, no importa dónde se encontraba.

Además de los ruidos en el fondo eran demasiado altos para una habitación de hotel a esa hora.

Nada encajaba en esa historia. Era como si Alex le estaba mintiendo y todo eso hizo enfurecer más a Kurt. Porque a pesar de que estaba pensando en romper con él muy pronto, no merecía que le mienta. Se merecía la verdad, merecía respeto.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, se bebió los últimos sorbos de vino y comenzó a llamar a Alex, mirando a su teléfono mientras esperaba que contestase. Tenía suficiente de las mentiras, la espera y todo. Él estaba siendo tratado como si fuera el segundo mejor y que no podía esperar a que su hombre llegara a casa para que lo follara. Quería acabar con eso ahora y lo iba a hacer. Si su prometido contestaba el teléfono primero.

…

\- Sabes, he tenido hombres de todo el mundo, pero ninguno de ellos es tan hermoso como tú.

Blaine rodó los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, haciendo clic en el bloqueo antes de dar unos pasos hacia delante y acercarse un poco más al caballero sentado frente a él. Era el hombre de antes, el que Vinny vio y le envió después de saber muy bien que este hombre querría cualquier cosa que _Sombra_ estuviera vendiendo.

Era evidente que dicho individuo sentado en la silla de cebra deseaba a _Sombra_ como todos lo hacían y por desgracia para Blaine, parecía que iba a tratar de llegar lejos.

\- Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos – fingió interés.

\- Viajo mucho, pero disfruto de la comida casera, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- ¿Hombres americanos?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿De dónde estás visitándonos? No suenas como un nativo de California.

\- Ah – el hombre comenzó a sonreír lo suficientemente amplio para mostrar sus dientes blanqueados de forma poco natural – soy de New York, la Gran Manzana. Soy un fotógrafo de algunas de las revistas más importantes.

Probablemente has oído hablar de ellas: Vogue, Elle – recitó más y más nombres sin prestar atención al hecho de que Blaine lo estaba ignorando.

"Qué desgraciado pomposo", pensó, digitando con sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil para encontrar una canción que lo mantuviera ocupado lo suficiente para no tener que prestarle mucha atención al tipo hablador al que le estaría haciendo un trabajo manual.

Detrás de él, el hombre seguía parloteando, pasándose una mano por el cabello grueso, mientras miraba hacia Blaine. Sus pantalones estaban ya estirados debido a su erección y de vez en cuando, él la palmeaba sonriéndole al moreno mientras lo hacía. – "Desagradable" pensaba el ojimiel.

\- ¿Alguna solicitud en particular?

\- Podrías cantarme mientras estás haciendo esto. Tu jefe mencionó que sólo haces trabajos manuales, lo cual es una lástima porque tienes una boca perfecta.

Blaine rodó los ojos indignado, escogiendo una pieza instrumental sexy al azar que empezó a sonar de fondo antes de que se diera la vuelta y regresara bailando hacia su cliente sentado. Sus dedos hicieron rápidamente el trabajo de bajar el cierre del pantalón del hombre, liberándolo lo suficiente. A la vez, su longitud salió de sus restricciones y Blaine se mordió los labios, un tanto impresionado del hombre.

\- ¿Te gusta que lo que ves?

\- Es agradable.

\- Apuesto a que se sentiría bien entre tus… – Su oración se quedó sin terminar cuando el zumbido del celular lo interrumpió, haciendo al hombre maldecir en voz baja mientras ignoraba la llamada. – Lo siento por eso. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

\- Bueno, yo estaba a punto de… – El teléfono sonó de nuevo, por lo que Blaine frunció el ceño al ver que su cliente sacó de su bolsillo trasero el dispositivo, (que por cierto era uno que Blaine nunca sería capaz de pagar su salario) y descuidadamente lo tiró en el suelo.

El teléfono aterrizó junto a la pierna de Blaine, con la pantalla hacia arriba, y por un segundo el moreno pensó que podría haberse agrietado con lo fuerte que se estrelló en el suelo. Sin embargo, todo se veía bien mientras daba un vistazo más de cerca, con una mano envolviendo lentamente alrededor de la longitud de su cliente para mantenerlo ocupado mientras que él miraba el teléfono.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

El teléfono estaba sonando, con la pantalla iluminada debajo de la silla parcialmente por lo que el fondo era difícil de distinguir al principio, pero cuando Blaine lo miró mejor, se dio cuenta de que era una foto de una silueta muy familiar.

Impresionado, el aliento se le congeló en la garganta, la mano aún en movimiento de forma robótica mientras seguía mirando el teléfono delante de él. Era Kurt en la pantalla, su cuerpo oculto en las sombras, completamente desnudo pero con la espalda frente a la cámara en lo que era una foto de buen gusto.

Tenía la cabeza volteada, mostrando su perfil fuerte y había cerrado los ojos. Para el ojo inexperto, es probable que pareciera una foto de un modelo masculino al azar, pero Blaine conocía ese cuerpo, conocía esa cara. Era Kurt hasta la médula.

Hipnotizado por todo, casi pierde el teléfono de vista cuando empezó a zumbar de nuevo, su sonido amortiguado por la alfombra de felpa en donde estaba. Su ruido era tan suave que el cliente de Blaine no tenía ni idea de que estaba sonando de nuevo, pero para ser sincero, el moreno se alegró de que no se diera cuenta porque eso le dio una mejor oportunidad de mirar. En la parte superior de la pantalla leyó el nombre de Kurt y una vez más el corazón de Blaine dejó de latir, el pánico recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras le daba una larga mirada al hombre que estaba tocando.

¿Era el novio de Kurt? ¿Este era Alex? Su mente corrió sobre la idea de que él podría posiblemente estar ayudando al novio del castaño a engañarlo.

Una parte de él se sentía como que iba a vomitar en ese momento y la otra se sentía como si se iba a poner de pie y golpear a este tipo directamente en la cara. Sin embargo, una parte más pequeña, más racional le dijo que no saltara a conclusiones, que tal vez se trataba de un malentendido y que este tipo tenía una foto de Kurt en su teléfono, ya que había hecho una sesión de fotos con él en algún momento.

Tal vez las cosas no eran como parecían. No podía ser un mundo tan pequeño en el que su club de striptease sería el lugar en el que tanto Kurt como su prometido fueran, ¿verdad? ¡No había manera!

"No te metas Blaine. Esta no es tu batalla, este no es tu problema. Si este es el prometido de Kurt, entonces esta es su pelea para hacer frente. Tú no tienes nada que ver con este hombre más que con esta paja. Sólo acaba de una vez y sigue adelante".

"Mientras más rápido salgas de aquí, más rápido puedes dejar todo esto detrás". Su mano libre se movió más hacia el piso, con ganas de responder la llamada, pero estaba aterrorizado de hacerlo. Porque ¿qué tal si era Kurt quien estaba en la otra línea? ¿Entonces qué?

"No lo hagas, Blaine. ¡Déjalo! Si este es el prometido de Kurt y lo está engañando, eso es problema de Kurt. Tú no le debes una mierda, ¿recuerdas? Él te hizo daño. El karma es una puta, ¿recuerdas? Él finalmente está consiguiendo el suyo".

Excepto que cuando Blaine pensaba, no podía dejar de recordar lo horrible que Kurt se sintió después de que él lo engañó. Fue el peor error de su vida y uno que lamentaba todavía hasta ese día y odiaba el hecho de que este tipo, este pendejo, posiblemente podría ser el prometido de Kurt y lo estaba engañando.

Porque sin importar lo que pasó entre ellos en el pasado, Kurt no se merecía esto otra vez. Él no. Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su conciencia, Blaine hizo lo suyo, silenciando los gritos de su cerebro para que se detuviera mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre el botón para aceptar la llamada y vio como se conectaba. Antes de que quien estuviera en la otra línea tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, silenció la llamada presionando el dedo índice de su mano libre en su boca para callar a la persona.

El corazón le latía violentamente detrás de su caja torácica, la bilis le subía a la garganta mientras esperaba que la pantalla finalmente cargara y cuando lo hizo, sintió que su cuerpo punzó con un dolor indescriptible.

Porque como él espera tristemente, era Kurt en la otra línea… y cuando fue la cara maquillada de Blaine quien le devolvía la mirada en lugar de Alex, el rostro del otro hombre cayó.

.

* * *

**¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Kurt? ¿Alex se enterará de lo que hizo Blaine?**


	24. Spoilers

.

* * *

**ANUNCIO**

* * *

Saludos a todas y todos quienes leen esta historia. Se vienen muchos momentos impactantes que las/los mantendrán al filo del asiento.

Pero en lo que tengo listo el maratón de este fic (conformado por tres capítulos), he publicado 40 spoilers en mi grupo, quienes deseen leerlos, pasen por ahí :

http(:/)/www.(facebook).(com/media/set/?set=oa).478715822304282&amp;type=1

**_Ya saben, quiten los paréntesis_**

_._

Y quienes no se hayan unido todavía y quieran hacerlo, búsquenlo como:_**"Klainer Butt3rfly Fics"**_

El nombre del álbum es:

**_SPOILERS "LQLV" - Caps 23-25_**


	25. Cap 23: Alexander

*** _Giulyy Medina_** !LLEGÓ EL MARATON!

*** _jeny_** Las cosas se van dando de diferentes formas y hoy se descubrirán muchas cosas.

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Aquí están 3 capítulos!

*** _Sofia Salazar Rivera_** La vida es un pañuelo y nunca sabemos con lo que nos enfrentaremos.

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** ¡Exacto! Quien contestó la video llamada en el teléfono de Alex fue Blaine... Tremendo impacto :O

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Inhala... exhala... muchas veces, sobre todo con los capítulos que vienen...

Alex es un ser despresiable, pero se le va a terminar el jueguito.

Lamentablemente la vida es un pañuelo y el mundo es tan pequeño que a veces esas cosas pasan y hasta peores. Pero era la única forma en que la verdad se supiera. Kurt no lo iba a aceptar si no le veía, aunque estaba dispuesto a termianr la relación, pero esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba, la prueba para tomar todo el coraje y actuar.

En eso tienes toda la razón, esta situación va a desencadenar en algo muy fuerte entre los tres, y lo que vendrá será de infarto.

Respira y prepárate para los tres siguientes capítulos.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine tiene muchos sentimientos por Kurt y a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no intervenga, su corazón ganó y por eso decidió contestar. Ahora vienen más situaciones a raíz de esa decisión que tomó.

Alex es un ser humano despreciable, siempre se ha sentido mejor que otros por tener dinero y eso lo va a mostrar aún más en los capítulos que vienen. Es la clase de persona que sólo piensa en sí mismo y su bienestar. Mientras él esté bien, todo lo demás le resbala y no le importa, incluyendo a su prometido.

Blaine pasó por un momento terrible junto a este hombre, una prueba más de la vida y que él trata de superar a como de lugar.

Lamentablemente la relación entre Kurt y Alex empezó por sexo y esa ha sido la base que ha tenido. Kurt es un hombre atractivo y a Alex sólo le interesa lucirlo y luegoa costarse con él

Es una clara muestra de lo poco que le importa cuando ni siquiera recordó su cumpleaños.

Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine van a ir dando giros interesantes a raíz de esta situación.

Aww, muchas gracias, sólo expreso lo que pienso y siento. Besos y abrazos.

*** _ValeriaAlejandra0_** No, Alex es una persona y Vinny otra. ¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión?

Kurt decidió llamar a Alex para aclarar las cosas y decirle sus verdades sin imaginarse que quien contestaría sería Blaine y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y la clase de persona que es su prometido.

Fue un golpe muy duro y una gran sorpresa tanto para Kurt como para Blaine.

*** _Knuth Archambault_** ¡Oh sí! Kurt abre los ojos finalmente, pero Blaine paga los platos rotos en medio del camino, sin embargo es lo que los ayuda a avanzar en su relación poco a poco.

Landon es un dulce, un angelito que puede derretir con su dulzura y provocar toda clase de sentimientos y emociones.

Tranquila, te entiendo porque me ocurre lo mismo, luego me siento mal y digo voy a escribir los reviews pendientes y po ya no puedo, pero siempre te leo.

De nada, amo esta historia y para mí es un placer traducirla. Un abrazo gigante y muchos besos.

*** _aandrear_** ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! Es difícil la situación de ellos, sobretodo por la forma en que se dieron las cosas desde la ruptura, pero el amor que se tienen es fuerte.

¡Exacto! Todo lo que vale la pena se hace esperar y hay que luchar para alcanzarlo y luego conservarlo.

Landon es sin saberlo y sin proponérselo, un hermoso cupido y lo que mantendrá siempre unidos a sus papás.

*** _monaibarra99_** El internet es un enemigo traicionero u.u

¡Oh sí! Fue un capítulo de infarto sin lugar a dudas y los que vienen te van a tener pegada al asiento o a la cama.

Alex es un ser humano despreciable, eso nadie puede dudarlo. Es bueno que finalmente se le haya caído la careta y Kurt abriera los ojos.

Jajajajajajajajaja, ¡TE ADORO! "QUE SE PIERDA EN EL DESIERTO Y CUANDO HAGA DEL BAÑO SE CONFUNDA Y SE LIMPIE CIN UN CACTUS!" jajajajajajaja xD

Kurt va a actuar finalmente y poner las cosas en orden.

*** _HOLTHYDE_** Esta historia es muy fuerte, pero contiene grandes mensajes también. Te abre los ojos hacia muchas cosas que suceden a diario y que a veces ignoramos.

*** _Danikopanda_** Muchas gracias en verdad. Me hace feliz que te gusten todas mis historias C: Estoy por publicar 3 capítulos seguidos, sólo termino de contestar reviews y los publico.

*** _anallely12_** Acepté tu solicitud en cuanto la recibí ;)

Estoy terminando de contestar los reviews y publico los 3 capítulos. ¡Ten una linda noche!

*** _Mariianithap S_** ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente me alegra que te guste tanto. Oh bueno, pero ya estás dejando tu comentario ;)

Sí, ya la acepté, gracias por unirte al grupo C: Espero que hayas disfrutado de los spoilers. Hoy publico tres capítulos, no te los pierdas porque van a estar impactantes.

¡Gracias por eso! Me gusta entregarles buenos trabajos y trato siempre de redactarlos en una forma en que queden atrapadas/os en la historia.

Así es, me quedé tan fascinada con esta historia que hablé con la autora y le pedí su autorización para traducirla, así que me complace que a ustedes les esté gustando y de paso ella está muy contenta con mi trabajo también.

¡Que tengas una linda noche!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**"Alexander"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Kurt exclamó dejando caer su teléfono en el suelo, con las manos temblando mientras miraba hacia abajo al dispositivo con horror. Momentos antes, su petición para la video llamada finalmente había sido confirmada, sin embargo, cuando se conectó, en lugar de ver la cara de su prometido, era la de Blaine quien estaba respondiendo en lugar de Alex.

En ese momento él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. No era tonto. Luego de unos pocos segundos de ver la expresión desconsolada del ojimiel en la pantalla de su teléfono, Kurt sabía dónde estaba su prometido. El fondo púrpura y el hecho de que Blaine estaba completamente cubierto de maquillaje oscuro le indicaba que Alex estaba en la sala cebra y que su ex le hacía un "trabajo".

Alex no estaba en Japón como le había dicho, él estaba follando en Los Angeles, California, en un club de striptease de mierda, consiguiendo una paja de alguien que creía que era una bailarín al azar.

Pero Blaine no era un bailarín al azar. Él era el ex de Kurt, su único y verdadero amor y el padre de su hijo.

Era el hombre al cual el corazón del ojiazul todavía pertenecía, y él lo sabía ahora, el hombre que seguía poniendo su mundo de cabeza y al que él le seguía haciendo daño.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, Blaine todavía trataba al castaño como un amigo, era el que le permitía tener contacto con su hijo a pesar de que sabía que no se lo merecía. Él fue el que lo llamó horas antes y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, algo que a su actual prometido no le importaba lo suficiente como para recordar.

Y ahora ahí estaba Blaine al otro lado del teléfono de Alex, probablemente asustado sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Él respondió la llamada probablemente sabiendo que Kurt iba a estar en el otro extremo y esa idea lo hizo dudar porque ¿por qué razón Blaine respondería si él pensaba que era su Kurt?

Él le había confesado antes que a veces tenía clientes casados y se sentía muy mal por las cosas que hacía por ellos sabiendo que tenían un cónyuge en algún lugar que estaba esperándolos. Blaine odiaba, realmente odiaba la infidelidad, porque sabía lo que eso causó y lo que le costó. Así que, ¿por qué en el mundo habría contestado el teléfono de Alex? ¿Lo habría hecho por cualquier otra razón que no sea…? - ¡Oh! – reaccionó creyendo comprender.

Presa del pánico, Kurt accionó el teléfono de nuevo, su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que la llamada por desgracia se había desconectado. Su teléfono estaba negro, sin señales de Blaine, y el dolor de saber que su ex estaba atrapado de alguna manera en el medio de una tormenta de mierda, una vez más hizo a Kurt sentirse aún peor. Porque hasta hace unos meses, la vida del ojimiel no era tan caótica. Claro, él estaba luchando para salir adelante, pero no había estado envuelto en un montón de locura y ahora lo estaba.

Meses atrás había estado haciendo su trabajo y cuidando de su familia. Entonces Kurt llegó a su vida y con él llegó un tsunami de drama, los amigos de NY, viejos sentimientos, dolor, lágrimas, y ahora Alex. En algún lugar de la costa oeste, Blaine estaba atrapado en una habitación con el prometido actual del castaño teniendo que fingir que este hombre era un cliente habitual a pesar de saber que este tipo era todo lo contrario.

En el fondo, Kurt se preguntaba si su ex estaba entrando en pánico tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, y si también se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Por un momento, pensó en llamar a Alex de nuevo con el fin de averiguarlo, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado como para intentarlo siquiera. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía que iba a vomitar.

Además, su cuerpo hervía con ira y toda la rabia que sentía hacia Alex y quería verterla sobre él como lava, estaba tan furioso y tan disgustado. Porque, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Por qué Alex le hacía esto?

Respirando para calmarse miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de las cajas de cartón que estaban apiladas a su alrededor con sus cosas. Al igual que el aire espeso que lo rodeaba, sintió claustrofobia por todo, por la inminente ruptura que se vislumbraba en el horizonte y por el hecho de que él también tendría que lidiar con el aspecto Blaine de en esto. Él no iba a dejarlo que manejara todo este drama por sí mismo. De ninguna manera.

Iban a hacer esto juntos y con suerte, el ojimiel no se apartaría de él como Kurt temía que lo hiciera.

Desde que su ex contestó el teléfono de Alex, Kurt sabía que él sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero aun así estaba aterrorizado por el resultado. En algún lugar, Blaine estaba tratando con algo de lo que nunca debería haber tenido que ser parte y él no iba a dejar que tratase con eso solo.

Con las manos todavía temblando, agarró el teléfono lo más fuerte que pudo y presionó su dedo en la lista de contactos, llamando a dos de sus mejores amigos en busca de ayuda. Él iba a necesitarla.

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACKS ~**

**_Abril del 2016_**

\- Estás a pocas semanas de terminar la escuela y luego serás un graduado de NYADA. ¡Eso es muy emocionante! – dijo Isabelle, chocando su copa de vino contra la de Kurt mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación donde cientos de invitados a la fiesta se mezclaban alrededor de ellos. Kurt asintió, demasiado ocupado bebiendo de su copa como para decirle algo a su jefe, pero él sabía que ella le lanzó la indirecta de todos modos.

Él había estado un poco malhumorado toda la noche e Isabelle estaba realmente siendo amable al tener una pequeña charla con él en lugar de enviarlo a casa. Otros jefes lo habrían despedido en el acto por ser tan poco profesional, pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía que no era el habitual Kurt, así que le permitió quedarse y emborracharse un poco. Finalmente lo detendría para que no llegue demasiado lejos, pero ahora mismo, él necesitaba las bebidas.

\- Voy a ir a saludar a Diane. Espera un poco antes de que vuelvas a surtir ese vaso, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy confiando en que no seas descuidado.

\- Bueno.

Con eso, Isabelle desapareció de su lado y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba prestando atención, él robó un vaso lleno de _moscato_ de una bandeja cercana y dejó su copa vacía allí en su lugar. Tomando un sorbo experimental de la nueva bebida, suspiró y se acercó a su mesa, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Chase sentado allí con su teléfono.

\- ¿No deberías estar hablando con los perros grandes? – inquirió el castaño.

\- ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?

\- Ahh, touche – Kurt bebió otro largo trago de su vino y se dejó caer en el asiento vacío al lado de su compañero de trabajo. Chase estaba mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono como si fuera la cosa más importante en su vida, su bebida estaba frente a él, sin tocar, y el ojiazul sabía que si su amigo no se la tomaba pronto, él se la bebería también. – Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo el novio?

\- Volviéndose loco por algo. No lo sé. Es raro. Él sólo me manda mensajes de texto y sabe muy bien que estoy demasiado ocupado ahora mismo. Yo realmente no lo entiendo.

\- Es por eso que yo no me involucro en relaciones. Son demasiada molestia – respondió el castaño con una expresión indescifrable.

Chase lo miró tranquilamente, levantando una ceja mientras hacía un gesto a la copa recién terminada de licor en la mano de Kurt. – Tú estás bebiendo como estúpido. Obviamente no estar en una relación es mucha molestia para ti como estar en una. Tú no actúas así a menos que alguien lo menciona a él, ¿así que, qué pasó? Cuéntale al primo Chase.

\- El primo Chase suena como un nombre tonto.

\- Bien entonces. Revuélcate en tu propia pena. A ver si alguna vez te ayudo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh cállate! Yo no quise decir eso. – Con el ceño fruncido, Kurt empujó su antiguo vaso alejándolo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del vino de Chase, levantando cuidadosamente su mano temblorosa para llevar la copa a sus labios a la vez que hacía caso omiso de la expresión triste de su amigo. – Querías darme consejos, así que hazlo. No tengo todo el día.

\- Bueno… ¿qué pasó?

\- Algunos de mis compañeros idiotas estaban hablando mierda sobre mí otra vez, las mismas, siempre lo mismo. Cosas como que no voy a llegar a ninguna parte en la vida y como arruiné la vida de mi ex por romper con él. Ya sabes, las mismas cosas que siempre dicen.

\- Ellos no te conocen. No debes dejar que te afecte.

\- Pura mierda. Tú sabes que me afecta.

\- Es cierto, pero han pasado años Kurt. No puedes abatirte para siempre. Tu ex se fue por su propia voluntad, él podía haberse quedado. Un montón de personas rompen y se quedan en las mismas ciudades todo el tiempo.

\- Un montón de otras parejas no rompen como lo hicimos nosotros. Realmente lo lastimé y él no merecía todo eso. Ahora se ha ido y todo el mundo me culpa por ello y tienen razón, ¿sabes? Tenían razón desde el principio – Con el ceño fruncido, bebió todo de vino de Chase con un par de grandes tragos, golpeando la copa sobre la mesa mientras frenéticamente buscaba a un camarero que pudiera traerle otra.

Mientras Kurt miraba alrededor de la sala, se quedó paralizado en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en otra persona del otro lado del lugar. Un hombre increíblemente guapo estaba de pie, con una copa de vino presionada contra sus labios mientras le sonreía, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez que estuvo seguro de que el joven lo miraba fijamente. Kurt tragó fuertemente, desviando la mirada, pero no pudo evitar el rubor que inundó sus mejillas y la parte superior del cuerpo.

Ese hombre estaba mirándolo de reojo, lo observaba detenidamente desde lejos y había sido bastante tiempo desde eso.

Después de esa noche, no sería la primera vez que ese sujeto lo haría.

**::::::::::**

**_Agosto del 2016_**

\- Ese tipo está echándote un vistazo, Kurt.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ese fotógrafo… Alex algo es su nombre. Tienes que ir a hablar con él. Está haciéndolo a lo grande en esta industria en este momento.

\- Así que si él es tan importante, ¿cómo es que no te acuerdas de su apellido?

\- No soy bueno con los nombres. ¡Así que demándame!

Kurt rodó los ojos, tomando otro sorbo de su martini mientras Chase seguía divagando sobre este fotógrafo importante que parecía estar haciéndole ojitos. Para ser honesto, Kurt sabía que este hombre lo estaba observando. En los últimos meses, el hombre había sido bastante espeluznante con su mirada fija, siempre mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo cuando estaban en las mismas fiestas de élite.

Las últimas funciones Vogue habían sido bastante interesantes en el libro de Kurt y esta tenía el aspecto de que iba a ser igual. Sonriendo, miró hacia atrás y movió sus pestañas un poco cuando vio que el hombre lo miraba de nuevo. – Él debe pensar que soy otra persona.

\- Sí, alguien que quiere tener sexo – Chase rió, empujando Kurt con el codo mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. – ¿Por qué no vas a presentarte?

\- Por favor. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Tales como beber a lo tonto o quedarte sentado aquí solo toda la noche? Sí, está bien Hummel. Diviértete con eso.

\- ¡Lo haré!

Chase sonrió de nuevo, empujando el hombro de Kurt mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la mesa. Una vez que su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Kurt robó su bebida sobrante y comenzó a beberla también, los ojos estudiaban cuidadosamente la gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Estaba perdido en el momento hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado, una bebida de color ámbar se deslizó frente a él. - Umm…

\- Se me ocurrió traerle al apuesto caballero otro trago. Espero que no te importe.

\- No es que tenga nada en contra de que alguien me compre las bebidas, pero no bebo whisky.

\- Es una pena. – el extraño chasqueó los dedos y uno de los camareros se acercó de inmediato a su mesa, esperando que el gran fotógrafo dijera su orden. – Tráeme dos "sexos en la playa", por favor.

Después de que el camarero se fue, el hombre se giró hacia Kurt, sonriendo en todo momento – Espero que te guste el "sexo en la playa". A mí me gusta el sexo en cualquier lugar.

Kurt rodó los ojos una vez más, pero se rió entre dientes, debido a su carencia de juicio por la borrachera mientras veía a este hombre coquetear con él. No era como si las personas no coqueteaban con él, un montón de chicos lo hizo cuando él se los permitía, pero este fotógrafo era diferente. Este hombre no era de su edad, era un poco mayor y de acuerdo con lo que dijo Chase, tenía bastante éxito en el mundo de la moda. Había algo en él que lo intrigaba, como un poco de admiración, por así decir.

Este hombre lo había logrado y pese a su naturaleza extravagante, Kurt se encontró un poco atraído por la espectacularidad que este sujeto emanaba.

\- ¿Sexo en cualquier lugar? Suena divertido – dijo el ojiazul sonriendo.

\- Por un segundo pensé que te había asustado – Alex, (Kurt recordaba que Chase le había dicho) le sonrió y luego comenzó a beber el whisky que el castaño se negó en un principio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello grueso y miró larga y profundamente al caballero más joven a su lado, sonriendo cuando Kurt se sonrojó bajo su mirada. – Eres muy hermoso. ¿Eres modelo?

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, el camarero volvió con sus bebidas, por lo que tomó un par de tragos para darse un poco de coraje líquido antes de zambullirse en la conversación – No soy un modelo. Yo sólo trabajo con Isabelle Wright en Vogue punto com.

\- Ahh, Isabelle. Ella es una gran señora. He trabajado con ella un par de veces. Muy encantadora. Un poco peculiar, pero supongo que eso es lo que se obtiene de alguien que es oriundo de Ohio.

\- Oh, así que supongo que eso significa que soy extravagante.

\- ¿Eres de Ohio también? – Cuando Kurt asintió, Alex hizo lo mismo. – Algunas de las personas más elegantes que he visto a lo largo de mis años como fotógrafo han sido de Ohio y siempre me sorprende porque he oído cosas acerca de ese estado, cosas acerca de las vacas y los buckeyes, lo que sea que eso signifique.

\- Sólo los fuertes son capaces de salir – Kurt bromeó, terminando una bebida antes de que empezara otra. Escuchó a Alex hablar acerca de cómo creció en Manhattan y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba bebiendo su séptima copa y se reía alegremente en el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

\- Estás muy risueño.

\- Estoy un poco borracho. Eso Sucede.

\- Podría ser peor. Podrías ser un borracho enojado. He tratado con esos antes.

Los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon, su mirada se arrastró a lo largo de las copas vacías que estaban delante del hombre con el que hablaba – ¿Cómo es que no estás borracho en este momento? Has bebido más que yo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no estoy borracho? Si me pusiera de pie en este momento, probablemente caería al suelo. – Se echó a reír, causando que Kurt si riera un poco más. Cuando ambos se calmaron, se encontraron mirando el uno al otro, la lujuria soplando en sus pupilas se centraban en el otro.

Kurt no estaba seguro de si Alexander se encontraba en la misma situación que él, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintió el toque de otro hombre. Meses habían pasado y su vida amorosa había sido fría, como el hielo polar incluso. Tener sexo se había convertido en algo común por un tiempo, pero después de graduarse, él había estado tan ocupado que apenas tuvo tiempo de tener citas, salir ni nada. Ahora tenía a este hombre increíblemente sexy coqueteando con él y su cerebro aturdido quería.

\- Alexander…

\- Ven conmigo a casa. Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Podemos tomar un taxi y te haré el desayuno por la mañana.

\- ¿Quién dice que estoy pensando en pasar la noche?

Sonriendo, Alex se inclinó, su aliento caliente perfumado a whisky rebotaba en el cuello de Kurt mientras hablaba. – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero me gustaría pasar horas adorando tu cuerpo si me dejas. – Dejó que sus ojos se arrastren por el pecho de Kurt, su mirada persistente en la piel que mostraba a través de la parte superior por los botones abiertos.

Ya ves, he conocido a hombres de todo el mundo, y ninguno de ellos ha sido tan hermoso como tú. Ninguno de ellos – Cuando Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo, Alex se rió entre dientes, presionando sus labios a lo largo del cuello del ojiazul por un segundo – Te voy a mostrar que tan hermoso creo que eres.

\- ¡Dios, sí! ¡Muéstrame!

**~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

* * *

.

\- Dios, bebé, tus manos. ¡A la mierda! Deseo que utilices tu boca también. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso. ¡Mírate! Mierda, bebé…

Blaine cerró los ojos, torciendo la muñeca mientras luchaba por la sensación de opresión en el estómago que le gritaba que se detuviera. Cualquier otro día que le tocaba hacer esto, tomaba su dinero y hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Había aprendido a separarse de esta parte de su trabajo, era como si su mano actuara mecánicamente mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar.

De hecho, había pasado tiempo desde que se había sentido así, con ganas de vomitar sobre la inmensa culpa que tenía por lo que hacía. Sí, él tenía problemas a la hora de ver a Richard a veces, pero en ese momento, nada podría hacer que se sintiese bien acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Nada.

Ni siquiera el saber que estaba haciendo una bonita bola de dinero por el amor de Landon podría hacer que la bilis en la garganta desapareciera.

Porque, a pesar de que él estaba todavía técnicamente haciendo esto para asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien cuidado, no podía evitar la sensación horrible de que Kurt sabía que él estaba haciéndole un trabajo manual a este hombre, este hombre que era su puto prometido.

Si sólo hubiera escuchado a su cerebro e ignorado la llamada, él no estaría en este lío.

Él no se sentiría como si estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de su piel con disgusto. Hubiera sido como cualquier otro día de nuevo en la sala cebra. Pero no lo era… porque por alguna extraña razón, la vida de Blaine Anderson decidió convertirse en una especie de película de terror de la que no podía escapar.

\- ¡Ahh, joder! ¡Mierda! – El hombre sentado se arqueó en su asiento y se vino sobre la mano de Blaine. Cuando el sujeto bajó de su éxtasis, el ojimiel dejó escapar un enorme aliento, desenvolviendo lentamente los dedos de todo el miembro de Alexander, estirándolos de su sensación de hacinamiento antes de que mirara a su cliente. Alex parecía saciado, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados ya que todavía estaba saturado de lujuria. Eso hizo revolver el estómago de Blaine, esta prueba era horrorosa.

Esa fue la mejor paja de mierda que me han dado en la vida. Usted señor es un dios.

Blaine cerró los ojos, alcanzando las profundidades de sí mismo para convocar la fuerza suficiente para responder a su cliente. No podía dejar al hombre colgando después de todo eso. Había sido entrenado para ser un trabajador cortés y debía hacer caso omiso a su propio sentir sin importar de quién se trataba. Asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio una mirada tan complacida como fue capaz, sus ojos dorados parpadeando en las tenues luces de la sala. – Me alegro de poder haberle servido. Usted fue un participante muy dispuesto.

\- Créeme, habrá más de donde vino eso. Voy a estar en la ciudad por unos días y he pensado volver hasta que nos vayamos – Sonriendo diabólicamente, Alex extendió la mano y le acarició la mandíbula, rozando la yema de su dedo pulgar contra el labio inferior de Blaine antes de que se sentara y cogiera unos cuantos pañuelos desechables de la caja que estaba cerca de la silla.

Cuando Blaine se levantó para irse, Alex se limpió, llamándolo justo antes de que saliera por la puerta, indicándole que él estaría de vuelta a la misma hora la noche siguiente listo y esperando.

Su promesa hizo enfermar más a Blaine, enojado lo suficiente para tener que tragarse la bilis hasta que pudo llegar al camerino para soltar todo finalmente.

\- ¿Estás bien, chico? Ese tipo no intentó meterse contigo, ¿verdad? Porque puedo ir a darle una paliza, si necesitas que lo haga – Kong ofreció, apoyado ligeramente en la puerta del baño mientras miraba a su compañero de baile vomitar en el inodoro.

Cuando Blaine no respondió, se deslizó un poco más cerca, arrodillándose al lado de su compañero enfermo. – _¿Sombra?_

\- Estoy bien. Es sólo algo que comí antes. Yo me estaba sintiendo enfermo y pensé que podría contenerme, pero no pude y luego estuve haciéndole un trabajo manual a ese sujeto y pensé que iba a vomitar. Gracias a Dios no vomité sobre él.

Kong le dirigió una mirada, una que decía que él sabía que Blaine estaba mintiendo, pero no lo iba a atormentar con eso. Era asunto del ojimiel, él sólo se involucraría si fuese realmente necesario. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se quedó con la mentira y se puso de pie de nuevo para salir.

\- Vinny te hubiera desollado vivo por eso. Me alegro de que pudieras contenerte _Sombra_. Espero que te sientas mejor.

Blaine cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra su brazo mientras se alejaba del asiento del inodoro. Podía oír las botas de Kong sonar a lo largo de las baldosas y una vez que estuvo seguro de que su amigo estaba fuera del alcance del oído, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, susurrando – Sí, yo también.


	26. Cap 24: Un Nuevo Reencuentro

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**"****Un Nuevo Reencuentro"**

* * *

.

Si había una cosa que Kurt más admiraba en sus amigos, era que siempre estaban para apoyarlo. Claro, que habían sido tan tontos como para escucharlo en las más absurdas situaciones, pero cuando algo ocurría, siempre estaban detrás de él y esta vez no fue diferente. Santana estuvo allí en un instante después de que la llamó, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo ocupada que ella le dijo que estaba. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras irrumpía en el departamento, echaba un vistazo a todas las pertenencias empacadas de Kurt.

\- Tengo que decir que esto totalmente lo veía venir. Después de que encontraste a Anderson de nuevo, era sólo inevitable. Sin embargo, el hecho de que tu nuevo juguete de mierda esté follando con otras personas y que sólo ahora te enteres de eso, me choca. Podía ver sus mentiras de mierda a un millón de millas de distancia.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- Porque eres un idiota y no querrías escuchar de todos modos. Siempre estuviste cegado respecto a él y habrías ignorado cualquier cosa que yo o cualquiera te dijera. Y todos los demás tenían la misma sensación. Fuimos demasiado cobardes para decirlo.

Kurt vio a su amiga de largo y duramente, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Durante mucho tiempo, él había ignorado las palabras de otros acerca de su prometido. Después de su compromiso, siempre era la misma cosa, siempre lo mismo cuando salían.

Las fiestas de la industria que frecuentaban estaban constantemente llenas de gente que estaba sorprendida de que Alex estuviese comprometido y preparándose para establecerse con alguien. Siempre estaban acercándose a Kurt para preguntarle cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de enganchar y domesticar al conocido playboy? ¿Cómo era que alguien como él fue capaz de domar a la bestia loca por el sexo salvaje? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cuál era su secreto?

Una vez, alguien dijo que tal vez Alex finalmente se enamoró y Kurt creyó eso. Porque ¿por qué iba a haberle propuesto matrimonio si no lo amaba? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

\- Porque él podría tener su pastel y comérselo también. Casarse contigo significaba que podía tener un marido caliente y luego acostarse con un montón de otros chicos en el camino – Santana murmuró y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe, la sorpresa estaba escrita en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en voz alta.

\- El infeliz de mierda ha estado cogiéndote y a cualquiera que quisiera dárselo en todo el mundo. Él puede hacer lo que él quiere, mientras que se haya ido y tú estés de vuelta en casa suspirando por él. Tú estabas siempre allí esperándolo y él lo sabía. Los regalos que te enviaba te hacían seguir esperando. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que comenzó a irse a esos viajes y te enviaba esos paquetes de regalos ridículos?

Solías entusiasmarte demasiado sobre esas cosas hasta que Mercedes dijo que pensaba que era extraño que te enviara todos esos regalos cuando te podía llevar con él. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? Dejaste de hablar de ello.

\- Fui tan estúpido en ese entonces.

\- Sí, yo diría que sí. – Santana se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras esperaba que Kurt hiciera algo. Cuando desapareció de su habitación y volvió con una maleta, ella le aplaudió asintiendo con la cabeza todo el tiempo. – Cuando finalmente lo atrapes, patéalo, ¿de acuerdo? Sácale la mierda o avergüénzalo a muerte. Sólo hazlo arrepentirse, ¿me oyes?

\- Lo haré.

\- Y dile a Anderson que dije hola.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se despidió de su amiga, saliendo del departamento como un hombre con una misión. Santana iba a quedarse y ayudar a Sam mover sus cosas al día siguiente para que cuando Alex regresara a la ciudad, estuviese viviendo allí solo, mientras que Kurt viviría ya en otro lugar. Hasta que solucionaran sus futuros arreglos de vivienda, iba a mantener sus cosas en el loft, donde sorprendentemente Santana aún vivía, y una vez que todo se estableciera, él estaría dispuesto a tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Primero, sin embargo, tenía que llegar a Los Angeles y asegurarse de que Blaine estaba bien antes de destrozar a Alex pieza por pieza.

* * *

.

Tomar un vuelo a California no fue difícil en absoluto. A las pocas horas, Kurt estaba en el avión volando y luego arrastrando su maleta a través del terminal en la búsqueda de Cooper Anderson. A unos segundos de abrirse paso entre la multitud, vio al hombre apoyado en la pared con un café en la mano.

\- ¡Cooper!

\- Bueno, bueno, si es mi casi ex cuñado. ¡Namaste! – Levantó el café en honor a Kurt y asintió – Tengo que decir que no esperaba ese tipo de llamada telefónica de mi hermano esta noche, pero supongo que debo esperar toda esta clase de cosas locas, ¿no?

Ustedes dos tienen la vida más ridícula. Primero tienes tu despedida de soltero y tu bailarín es Blaine. Entonces descubres su gran secreto, te vas a casa, y luego descubres que tu prometido te miente y está flirteando en un club nocturno donde tu ex fue su stripper esa noche. Eso es oro cuando realmente lo piensas. ¡Oro!

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante el parloteo de Cooper y lo siguió por el aeropuerto, saltando en un taxi con él, mientras que el hombre mayor se detuvo para decirle al conductor dónde llevarlos. Como era de esperar, le dio la dirección de Blaine y cuando el ojiazul dejó finalmente de pensar en lo que iba a suceder, sintió la bilis en la garganta una vez más.

Todo el vuelo había estado aterrorizado por ver al ojimiel de nuevo, después de que llamó a Sam y a Santana, llamó a Blaine de vuelta y todo lo que éste pudo hacer fue decirle que fuera a Los Angeles si quería atrapar a Alex en el acto, porque había hecho planes para ir a ver a _Sombra_ de nuevo. Kurt ya tenía la idea de bombardear su futuro ex acerca de que él sabía que lo engañaba, pero cuando Blaine mencionó ir a California, el ojiazul estuvo de acuerdo, reservando el vuelo más cercano posible.

Ahora estaba en el mismo estado que Blaine y tenía demasiado miedo de que estaba cometiendo un error. El moreno ya había sido arrastrado a esto demasiado y confrontar a Alex en LA de todos los lugares, ponía a Kurt nervioso. Porque ¿qué pasaría si Alex descubría que Blaine fue el que le dijo? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se ponen demasiado pesadas o demasiado peligrosas para Blaine y Landon? ¿Los perdería de nuevo?

Era difícil pensar porque Kurt no supuso que Alex se enojaría con Blaine, él probablemente iba a tratar de ganárselo de vuelta con una especie de regalo caro o algún tipo de disculpa patética, pero a pesar de lo diferente que era con Kurt, Alex era un poco más frío con otros.

A él realmente no le importaban los amigos del ojiazul y cada vez que salían, siempre mantenía una mano posesiva en la cadera de Kurt, no mucho como para alarmar a nadie, pero era una locura cuando pensaba en ello. Porque cuando en realidad se sentó y recordó toda su relación, él pudo ver totalmente de donde muchas personas venían cuando lo llamaron un marido trofeo.

Él se veía muy bien del brazo de Alex y eso era todo. Él realmente no trajo nada a la relación que no sea su aspecto y ahora se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira asquerosa. Todo aquello… sólo una mentira.

\- ¿Estás bien ahí dentro? – Preguntó Cooper, rompiendo los pensamientos de Kurt. El joven se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, mirando por la ventana como el conductor luchaba para llevarlos a través del tráfico de la mañana. – ¿Te comieron la lengua?

\- Yo no sé cómo mi vida se puso de esta manera.

\- Bueno, para empezar rompiste con tu primer novio y él desapareció. Entonces tu espiral descendió tanto que te comprometiste con un desgraciado que ha estado engañándote y ahora conoces su verdadera cara, por lo que estás aquí para enfrentarte a él y luego vas a ir corriendo con mi hermano y le vas a rogar que regrese contigo de nuevo y los dos vivirán felices para siempre.

\- Dudo que eso suceda.

\- Es probable que no. Eso es sólo una ilusión de mi parte, pero no importa qué, ustedes serán amigos de nuevo por lo menos. Estoy seguro de que aprecias eso.

\- Lo hago. Yo sólo… No entiendo dónde todo salió mal. Quiero decir, supongo que entiendo donde lo hizo y cómo mis acciones causaron este efecto dominó, pero estos últimos meses han sido una locura. Encontrar a mi ex de nuevo después de no verlo durante más de tres años, Enterarme de que tengo un niño con dicho ex, todo mientras estoy comprometido con otra persona y luego enterarme de que mi prometido ha estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo. Es como una telenovela y no sé por qué me está pasando.

\- La gente siempre pregunta el por qué, pero nunca miran el cómo – dijo Cooper en silencio, ignorando la mirada triste de Kurt mientras observaba el tráfico apenas pasar.

El sol de la mañana corría por el cielo parcialmente nublado, iluminando el coche suavemente, los ojos de Kurt brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y Cooper asintió para sí mismo, un poco contento de que el ex de su hermano luchaba con su agitación interior. Ya era hora de que Kurt creciera y parecía que iba a ser más pronto de lo que nadie, especialmente el ojiazul hubiera pensado.

* * *

.

\- Entrega especial para Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se quejó ante la declaración de Cooper y empujó hacia un lado al caballero radiante, saludando a Blaine con un pequeño movimiento de mano mientras su ex se quedaba adormilado de pie en el pasillo frente a su departamento. El ojimiel aún estaba en pijama, el cabello alborotado y los ojos teñidos de agotamiento mientras observaba a los hombres delante de él. – Mantén el tono bajo, Landon todavía está dormido.

\- Estoy seguro de que va a estar emocionado por este regalo tanto como tú lo estás. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme porque hay un taxista muy molesto esperando abajo para que le pague, pero no conseguirá que le pague hasta que me lleve a casa, así que adiós. No se agoten a sí mismos con su constante besuqueo.

Mientras se reía, tanto Kurt como Blaine lo aniquilaron con la mirada. En cuestión de segundos, él se había ido, desapareciendo por la escalera dejando a los dos chicos solos. Kurt cargó su mochila un poco más alto y aumentó la presión sobre el mango de su maleta, esperando pacientemente a que Blaine lo invitara a entrar.

Le tomó su amigo un momento, todavía estaba plagado de sueño, pero finalmente se apartó de la puerta y esperó hasta que Kurt se arrastrara dentro, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

\- Te alisté el sofá si no te importa. No tienes que ir a dormir, pero estoy a punto de acostarme de nuevo y Landon todavía está durmiendo en mi habitación, así que creo que sólo voy a…

\- Sí, sí, eso está bien. – Kurt dijo suavemente, dando otra mirada alrededor del departamento de Blaine. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y simplemente estar allí hizo que se sintiera tan cálido, que pertenecía ahí más que a ningún otro lugar.

Respirando hondo, dejó que el olor de la casa Anderson lo envolviera en su amor y suspiró dejando caer sus cosas a un lado del sofá antes de acostarse y quedarse mirando a Blaine. – Gracias por… ya sabes.

\- Podemos hablar sobre esto más tarde. Yo realmente no quiero entrar en eso ahora, porque nunca voy a volver a dormir – Hizo un gesto con su pulgar de que se iba por el pasillo – Voy a estar ahí. Tú sabes cuál es mi habitación, has estado en ella. Yo sólo voy a tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas más. Eres… eh, más que bienvenido a ver la televisión o el DVD. Hay comida en la nevera, ya sabes dónde está el baño, y si necesitas una manta extra, en la habitación de Landon hay algunas en la caja de los juguetes de madera que está contra la pared junto a la ventana. Yo… umm, ¿supongo que te veré en unas horas?

\- Sí. – Kurt susurró, mirando hacia Blaine tambalearse mientras se frotaba lentamente la parte posterior de su cuello y se daba la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio. Desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá, Kurt podría decir lo exhausto que su ex estaba, sobre todo sobre por la forma en que avanzaba pesadamente por la habitación.

La noche anterior durante su conversación telefónica, Kurt estaba preocupado porque Blaine parecía perdido, como si sentía culpable por lo que pasó con Alex y cuando él trató de explicarle que no tenía nada que ver con eso, el ojimiel sólo lo ignoró, diciéndole que él necesitaba descansar un poco y que lo vería cuando llegara a California.

Ahora él estaba actuando tan extraño y sí, podría haber sido porque estaba cansado, pero el hecho de saber que Blaine sentía algún tipo de angustia por esta situación, hacía sentir al ojiazul como una mierda porque tenía culpa en eso también.

Todo se reducía a aquella noche en que dejó que Santana y las otras chicas lo arrastrasen a un club de striptease al azar en Los Angeles, aunque cuando él realmente lo pensaba, realmente les debía él volver a estar en contacto con Blaine, no importa lo doloroso que el viaje había sido hasta el momento. Si no hubiera sido por esa noche, el moreno no estaría atrapado en todo esto, pero lo estaba y todo se había ido a la mierda. Blaine había sido encontrado cuando él no quería serlo, el compromiso de Kurt estaba llegando a su fin, cuando en realidad debería haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, y Landon, su pequeño hijo adorable, estaba atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Kurt lo amaba, amaba a Blaine, y no estaba seguro de hacia donde las cosas iban a ir después de esto. Pero, no importa qué, él haría todo lo posible para proteger a su ex y a su hijo si fuese necesario. Alex no significaba nada para él y aunque era bastante triste tener que poner fin a un año y más de relación y un compromiso, realmente significaba nada cuando estuvo fundado en mentiras.

Durante las próximas horas, Kurt siguió pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Se quedó dormido por unos momentos, sólo para ser despertado con el ruido en la televisión. Probablemente habría sido beneficioso para él simplemente apagar el maldito aparato, pero necesitaba el sonido para evitar hundirse demasiado en sus pensamientos. El ruido lo mantenía cautivo, el silencio lo volvía loco.

* * *

.

\- ¿Señor Kurt?

Sus ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse, se dio la vuelta en el sofá y se quedó de frente, sosteniendo los ojos lagañosos en el pequeño niño de pie delante de él. Lan sonrió y rebotó sobre sus diminutos dedos de los pies.

\- Cariño buenos días.

\- ¡Hola! – Sin previo aviso, el niño se arrojó a Kurt, golpeando con su fuerza corporal con el poder suficiente para hacerlo cortar su respiración por unos segundos. Suavemente, el castaño curvó sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y lo abrazó, disfrutando de la sensación de Landon en sus brazos, la sensación que realmente había extrañado.

Todos aquellos días de sólo verlo en la pantalla de su teléfono eran difíciles porque él extrañaba ver a Landon de cerca, extrañaba sostenerlo en sus brazos y oler su aroma. Por mucho tiempo nunca supo lo mucho que quería tener hijos hasta que descubrió que tenía uno. Después de enterarse de Landon y estar separado de él, Kurt finalmente entendió a aquellos padres que alguna vez pensó que eran molestos y que odiaban estar lejos de sus hijos, los que pasaban toda la noche preguntándose acerca de su hijo o hija y qué estaba haciendo.

Desde que regresó a New York, Kurt tenía esa misma mentalidad. Después de las llamadas con Blaine, les preguntaba al dúo en LA lo que estaban planeando para cenar o si iban a ir al parque. Odiaba estar al otro lado del país y tan lejos, pero ahora, sentado allí con Landon en sus brazos, se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

\- Te extrañé, Lan.

\- ¡Yo también lo extrañé! – Landon se apartó, sonriendo a Kurt con sus pequeños dientes blancos, con esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de Blaine. Sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su otro padre entusiasmado, apretando los dedos de éste dentro de los suyos mientras felizmente comenzó a hablar de una nueva caricatura que le gustaba y de que el ojimiel le iba a conseguir un juguete de ella y cómo hizo panqueques que se parecían al perro en el show.

Para un niño de tres años de edad, él seguro podía hablar y Kurt siempre estaba complacido de lo bien que hablaba para ser un niño pequeño, Landon era increíblemente inteligente, lo que probaba la paternidad de Blaine y Kurt no podía dejar de admirar lo increíble que era este niño.

\- ¿Está tu papá despierto ya?

\- No, está durmiendo. ¡Escuché Mickey! – señaló a la televisión y Kurt levantó la vista, sorprendido de ver que la estación había sido cambiada de cualquier película con la que se quedó dormido al Disney Channel. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que hizo lo que había estado haciendo desde que se fue de regreso a New York, después de los días de ser niñero Landon en LA y descubrir lo que le gustaba, a veces cuando no podía dormir, él cambiaba de canal a uno de niños y se quedaba dormido con lo que sea que estuvieran transmitiendo en ese momento.

Apenas unas horas antes, cuando llegó al departamento de Blaine, trató de dormirse viendo una película al azar, pero no podía por lo que cambió el canal. Es por eso que Landon oyó Mickey Mouse en la televisión y eso es lo que lo sacó del dormitorio de Blaine y así fue como se encontró con Kurt.

\- ¿Quieres ver Mickey o quieres desayunar?

\- ¡El desayuno!

\- ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- ¿Fortilla? – pronunció equivocadamente.

\- ¿Una tortilla?

\- ¡Sí, eso, tortilla! – corrigió entusiasmado.

\- Está bien así, vamos a ir a hacer algunas tortillas.

* * *

.

Blaine se despertó alrededor de una hora después de que Landon despertase a Kurt y cuando entró en la cocina, se sorprendió de encontrar al castaño y a su hijo que lanzaba huevos y hacía tortillas para su comida de la mañana. El reloj de la pared marcaba un poco después de las once de la mañana, así que Landon estaba probablemente muerto de hambre y mientras que en el fondo, Blaine todavía se sentía un poco raro de tener a Kurt allí, así como de toda la situación que le rodea, él estaba increíblemente contento de que su hijo al menos estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Eso era algo que tenían que acordar también. Landon amaba Kurt, así como él lo adoraba. Después de que el ojiazul empezó a estar alrededor, apareció la curiosidad inicial infantil acerca de esta nueva persona en su casa. Pero después de que Landon finalmente llegó a conocer a Kurt, él se enamoró. Ese fue el momento más espantoso de la vida de Blaine, ver a su hijo desarrollar sentimientos por el hombre que en última instancia los abandonó.

Claro, cuando Blaine pensó en ello, se preguntó si Kurt lo hubiera dejado ir si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazado, pero la mayoría del tiempo, dejó que esos pensamientos se desvanecieran. El pasado era el pasado y como dijo Elsa, en una de las películas de Disney favoritas de Landon, Blaine tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Bueno, no todo. Todavía se sentía el aguijón de la traición cada vez que miraba a Kurt, pero estaba mejorando, el aguijón no era tan doloroso ni tan desgarrador como lo había sido. Sin embargo, parte de eso podría ser porque ver a Landon y Kurt interactuar hacía las cosas parecer un poco más brillantes. No importa su pasado, Landon merecía tener a su otro padre en su vida.

Blaine recordaba su infancia y lo tensa que había sido. Sus padres se odiaban mutuamente, pero se quedaron juntos por los niños, finalmente convirtiéndose en los adultos poco fuertes que eran hoy.

Ellos discutían y su padre trabajaba mucho por lo que apenas estaba en casa y cuando lo hacía, era incómodo y tenso. Su mamá se encerraba, pasaba una cantidad terrible de tiempo con sus amistades o escondiéndose en el estudio en la computadora, y una vez que Cooper se fue de casa, Blaine se defendió por sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, deseando que sus padres hubiesen sido más como sus amigos.

Lo mantuvieron a salvo tanto como pudieron, le dieron un hogar, comida, y todo lo que necesitaba, pero él quería más… quería sentirse amado y nunca realmente sintió eso.

Las cosas materiales eran sólo eso, materiales. Su amor fue comprado y quería los abrazos y los momentos felices que los demás tenían.

Y ahora no importaba sin embargo, sus padres lo despreciaban y a sus opciones de vida, le dijeron y sabía que nunca iba a dejar que Landon sintiera el dolor que él sintió cuando se trataba de su propia familia. Landon iba a ser amado y era obvio que Kurt lo amaba. Claro, Blaine protegería a su hijo sin importar nada, pero si Kurt estaba dispuesto a ser parte de su vida y no dejarlo, Blaine se lo permitiría.

Todavía estaba demasiado asustado de él, pero él lo haría por el amor de Landon, así como había sido desde que su pequeño nació.

\- ¡Buenos días! Estamos haciendo tortillas – Kurt anunció, sonriéndole de una forma burbujeante que sólo le había visto hacer en torno a Landon.

Esa fue una sonrisa inducida por Landon y a su vez, dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine también.

\- Me di cuenta. Tú haces las mejores tortillas.

\- Bueno, estoy un poco oxidado, pero estamos intentando ¿cierto, Lan?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy cortando los tomates! – la verdad es que sólo los estaba destrozando con un cuchillo para mantequilla, pero si eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera ayudando y no se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo en el proceso, es lo único que importaba. Después de decir eso, Kurt se rió de él.

\- Él es un gran pequeño ayudante. Muy bueno con sus habilidades con el cuchillo.

\- ¡Mira, papá! ¡Estoy ayudando! – su entusiasmo era desbordante.

\- Ya veo, amiguito. Ya veo. – Blaine miró a Kurt y le sonrió, una sonrisa que Kurt correspondió con la misma rapidez. La mirada era significativa, de alguna manera los hombres compartían el mismo sentimiento con sus expresiones, y antes de que Kurt se diera la vuelta para verter la mezcla de huevo en la sartén caliente, se sonrojó sin notar que Blaine también se había sonrojado.

* * *

.

Después del desayuno, vino un tiempo de inactividad en donde Kurt, Blaine y Landon huyeron a la sala a ver una película. Landon se acurrucó en el regazo de Kurt, apoyado en el pecho del castaño mientras veía una de sus películas favoritas "La Bella y la Bestia". Mientras miraban, Landon reflexionó sobre cómo quería ver en persona a los personajes y Blaine mencionó algo acerca de llevarlo a la tierra de Disney pronto, lo que hizo Kurt burbujear de emoción.

\- Eso sería muy divertido. Apuesto a que le encantaría estar todo el día – dijo feliz el castaño.

\- Le encanta Disney. Cooper quería llevarlo para su cumpleaños, pero le dije que era mejor esperar hasta que Lan fuese un poco mayor. Además de que estaba un poco apretado de dinero y yo realmente no quería que Coop pagara por todo, ¿sabes? Así que, estoy pensando que podemos hacerlo por su próximo cumpleaños. Él va a tener cuatro y creo que eso es lo suficientemente mayor como para pasear por el parque en lugar de pasar empujando un cochecito todo el día.

\- Sí. Esos cochecitos ocupan mucho espacio. – Kurt no mencionó cuánto se quejó con Alex una vez que fueron a Disney World en Florida. Fue al principio de su relación y estaban más preocupados acerca de disfrutar todas las diversiones que pudieran antes de huir de regreso al hotel para una noche de maratón de sexo y alimentos.

En ese momento de su vida, Kurt estaba consternado por el pensamiento de los niños en general, él quería más adelante en la vida y Alex nunca dijo una palabra acerca de los niños a no ser cuando murmuraba acerca de ellos en voz baja durante su viaje a Disney, así que Kurt no pensaba en eso.

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando se sentó allí con Landon acurrucado contra su pecho, no podía pensar en nada más perfecto que llevar a su hijo con los ojos brillantes a Disney, y ser capaz de ver como brillaba con asombro.

Su conversación se redujo según el resto de la película avanzó y para el final, Landon estaba profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de Kurt, la cabeza arrullada contra el cuello de la camisa mientras babeaba y seguía durmiendo. El castaño se rió, frotándole la mano a lo largo de la columna vertebral del niño, y Blaine se acercó, levantándolo suavemente de los brazos de su ex para llevarlo a su dormitorio.

Una vez que Landon estaba fuera de combate, los dos adultos se sentaron en la sala con humeantes tazas de café, listos para entrar en el debate que había estado esperando en un segundo plano durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Alex?

\- No lo sé. Quiero confrontarlo, pero no quiero que todo recaiga sobre mí.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo va a afectar esto en tu vida? Yo no… Las palabras fueron silenciadas cuando echó un vistazo a la cara de Kurt. Él estaba en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo y Blaine se quedó inmóvil, sabiendo exactamente donde Kurt estaba en su mente. Estaba de regreso durante su primera ruptura en la noche en la que él le confesó que había estado con otra persona.

_"Yo te necesitaba allí y no estabas"_ – Apenas podía recordar las cosas que dijo, si es que esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, pero aun así, quemaron por debajo de su piel, su corazón ardiente en el proceso. – Oh… Kurt, yo…

\- Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Blaine. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Alex, él hizo esto. Demonios, él ha estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo y yo lo dejé hacerlo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, menos yo.

\- Alex es un pedazo de mierda – Las palabras salieron tan espesas mientras Blaine tenía un momento difícil diciéndolas y el estómago de Kurt se batió, recordando que Blaine fue el que tuvo que lidiar con él ayer. Frunció el ceño, miró a su ex y tragó con dificultad mirando cautelosamente a los ojos dorados de su ex amante.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Ayer por la noche cuando estaba… cuando estaba en la sala cebra, quería matarlo, Kurt. Yo quería hacerle daño realmente. Porque tú no mereces esto, no otra vez, no después de lo que te hice. Este tipo se supone que se va a casar contigo y él está teniendo sexo con otros hombres como si nada.

Tú estabas esperando por él en casa, con su anillo y él se va a dormir con otros hombres. ¡Es asqueroso! No entiendo cómo pudo hacerte eso. Esa vez… esa época en la que te engañé, yo nunca me había odiado tanto a mí mismo como lo hice. Todavía odio lo que te hice y para que… que ese imbécil te lastime tantas veces, no lo entiendo.

El veneno en el discurso de Blaine hizo doler el corazón de Kurt y estalló al mismo tiempo. Había tanta pasión detrás de esas palabras, el ojimiel estaba verdaderamente enojado porque Kurt estaba siendo perjudicado en todo esto. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, incluso después de que él le dijo al castaño que él no podía importarle menos, incluso después de eso, Blaine todavía se preocupaba.

Probablemente había todavía una pizca de odio escondido en alguna parte sobre lo que el ojiazul le hizo, pero en ese momento, Blaine se encendió con ira, listo para lastimar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía por el honor de Kurt… y Kurt se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando un poco más del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- Él va a volver al club esta noche. Me dijo anoche que él quería más y… y que va a estar de vuelta, si quieres venir a confrontarlo. Tendrías que hacerlo fuera del club porque Vinny no tolera esas cosas en el edificio, pero puedo mantener a Alex distraído hasta que regrese allí, si quieres.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

Blaine levantó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros asentándose sobre los del castaño con una mirada que le quitó el aliento. Blaine podría haber estado diciéndose a sí mismo que todavía odiaba a Kurt, que todavía no podía soportar a Kurt por lo que pasó entre ellos, pero la mirada en sus ojos dijo lo contrario. Oh, sí que decía lo contrario.

\- No te mereces esto, Kurt. No otra vez. No nunca.


	27. Cap 25: Colisión Emocional

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**"****Colisión Emocional"**

* * *

.

El club estaba en auge, como de costumbre, los clientes dispersos por todo el lugar haciendo la entrada de Kurt más fácil de lo esperado. Se coló por la parte posterior, que da a la pared hasta donde dio un largo vistazo alrededor del escenario donde Blaine baila.

Habían pasado meses desde que había estado en el lugar, pero no mucho había cambiado. La habitación todavía apestaba a humo, su bruma pesada llenaba el aire así como varios clientes descuidadamente dejaban caer sus colillas de cigarrillos en el suelo.

El alcohol fluía libremente de la barra y unos bailarines que Kurt reconoció de sus visitas entre bastidores bailaban ahora, haciendo lo suyo para las multitudes mientras todos esperaron a que _Sombra_ saliera. El propio Kurt estaba interesado en lo que _Sombra_ había planeado para la noche. Blaine apenas le dijo lo que tenía algo bajo la manga, y que una vez que su juego hubiese terminado por la noche él le daría la señal, Kurt tenía que seguirlo e ir en pos de Alex. Eso fue todo. Aparte de eso, Kurt no tenía nada que seguir, así que estaba atrapado esperando la señal de Blaine… cualquiera que esta fuera.

_ESTÁ BIEN… SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS DENLE UNA BIENVENIDA FUERTE A UN FAVORITO DEL PÚBLICO: ¡SOMBRA! _

La multitud rugió, las cortinas se abrieron y Blaine salió con toda su gloria como _Sombra_, la cara pintada a la perfección y su cuerpo mejor que nunca. En los meses transcurridos desde su último encuentro en este lugar, se había tonificado más, sus músculos un poco más duros y su cuerpo un poco más delgado, no tan aterradoramente delgado como Kurt recordaba. La última vez que había estado allí, Blaine estaba flaco, no demasiado, pero más de lo que había sido cuando habían estado juntos.

Sus nervios eran visibles ligeramente y parecía cansado. Ahora, sin embargo, él estaba jodidamente hermoso y Kurt tuvo que tragar grueso al ver a su ex dirigirse a la audiencia antes de comenzar a bailar.

La música empezó, Blaine comenzó a moverse, y la mente de Kurt hizo clic, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Blaine. Exactamente.

Una canción con una letra sugestiva sonaba y era perfecta para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Blaine se dirigió a una mesa de hombres bien vestidos y articuló junto con la letra de la canción, coqueteando falsamente con alguien que estaba en el primer puesto de dicha mesa. Kurt entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver a quien el moreno le estaba actualmente bateando las pestañas, pero cuando uno de los otros chicos se movió para darle espacio al ojimiel, el estómago de Kurt se volcó. Era Alex en quien Blaine había volcado toda su atención y éste estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ella.

Toda la actuación era una burla para Alexander, Blaine se estaba burlando de él y el otro hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo y perdiendo el tiempo con sus amigos, los cuales Kurt reconoció por las muchas fiestas a las que había sido arrastrado por Alex, para prestar atención a la canción el tiempo suficiente y darse cuenta de que se trataba de él.

Blaine parecía estar disfrutando sin embargo, poniendo su todo en el baile como si llamar la atención de Alex era lo mejor del mundo. Para ser honesto, Kurt pensó que era muy gracioso también. Su novio estaba tomando esta danza como si el ojimiel estaba coqueteando con él y en realidad, Blaine estaba burlándose de él. Era grandioso.

La actuación fue llegando a su final y _Sombra_ estaba de vuelta en el escenario, girando alrededor del tubo, manteniendo contacto visual con su audiencia mientras que de vez en cuando capturaba los ojos de Kurt en su lugar oculto cerca de la parte posterior del salón. Nadie más sabía que era Kurt sólo él, y tal vez sus otros compañeros de trabajo que lo reconocieron.

Alex y sus amigos no se darían cuenta de que era el ojiazul a menos que se levantaran y se acercaran para ser capaces de mirar debajo de la capucha con la que Kurt se cubrió el rostro. Hacía un poco de calor debajo de eso, teniendo en cuenta el confinamiento apretado del club con toda la cantidad de gente amontonada, pero siempre y cuando Kurt se quedara escondido hasta que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a su futuro ex, se quedaría bajo la capucha todo el tiempo que necesitaba estar.

Blaine terminó su baile pronunciando las palabras de la canción y caminó cerca de las cortinas, guiñando un ojo en la dirección de Alex antes de agarrar el dinero que todo el mundo le había lanzado y luego desapareció. En cuestión de segundos, Alex se había levantado y alejado de su mesa, yendo en dirección de donde Vinny estaba. El hombre bajo estaba radiante cuando Alex agitó una pila de billetes grandes en frente de su cara.

Algunos de los billetes entraron en el bolsillo del jefe de Blaine, Kurt pensó que era muy sombrío, y luego Alex metió el resto en bolsillo de su pantalón, siguiendo al otro hombre fuera de la habitación con la escalera cubierta de brillo que llevaba a las salas de asesoramiento.

A medida que se acercaban a Kurt, el hombre más joven bajó la cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, el cuerpo encogido cuando ambos Vinny y Alex se encontraron con él para subir las escaleras.

Alex ofreció una disculpa por correr hacia él y el corazón de Kurt dolía apenas un poquito mientras pensaba en lo mucho que compartía con ese hombre. Él nunca lo había amado como amó a Blaine y su relación era tan ridícula cómo disfuncional, pero saber que Alex no dio una mierda acerca de sus sentimientos y que él simplemente siguió viendo a otros hombres a sus espaldas lo hizo disgustarse.

Hace mucho tiempo aceptó el hecho de que su matrimonio no iba a ser el mejor y que las cosas eran diferentes, que no se casaban porque estaban locamente enamorados, y menos desde que Kurt estaba seguro de que nunca podría volver a amar a alguien como había amado a Blaine. Pero tenía algunos sentimientos por Alex.

Y esos sentimientos significan una mierda para el otro hombre. Una mierda absoluta.

\- Hey – una voz interrumpió, causando que Kurt mirara hacia arriba. El moreno estaba de pie delante de él, viéndose pecaminosamente hermoso como siempre. El brillo que resplandecía en todo su cuerpo le daba un aspecto etéreo con la luz y Kurt tragó saliva, eligiendo un punto en el hombro de Blaine para mirar mientras su ex hablaba. – Me voy a la sala cebra. Voy a decirle a Alex que prefiero hacer algo… di…diferente. – Él tartamudeó al pronunciar la palabra como si fuera difícil decirlo.

Kurt se preguntó lo que pasaba por su mente. – Voy a conseguir que me siga fuera, así que voy a necesitar que estar esperando entre bastidores por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – Cuando Kurt no respondió, él frunció el ceño. – ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

\- ¿Lo correcto? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Esto. Enfrentarlo de esta manera. ¿Crees que esto es…?

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces no, Kurt. Si quieres quedarte con él y dejar que te pisotee por todo el resto de tu vida, entonces está bien. ¡Hazlo! ¡Es tu vida!

\- Eso no es lo que…

\- Él sólo pasó los últimos minutos susurrando mierda sucia en mi oído acerca de lo que me iba a hacer después de mi actuación. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es seguir bailando cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es golpear a alguien en la cara? Es duro como el infierno y saber que lo que deseas es dejar que él siga haciendo esa mierda me da asco.

Si todavía lo amas, entonces está bien. ¡Eso es genial! Pero no me arrastres en esto nunca más. Estoy cansado de ser barrido en tu mierda, Kurt. No me inscribí para esto.

En su cabeza, Kurt pensó bien lo hiciste cuando contestaste el teléfono anoche, pero él no dijo mucho más. En su lugar, puso una mano firme en el brazo tembloroso de Blaine y apretó los dedos alrededor del codo de su ex.

\- Todavía quiero enfrentarlo. Es sólo que llamarlo aquí de todos los lugares... me refiero es que aquí es donde trabajas, Blaine. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

En ese momento, la expresión amarga del ojimiel se suavizó y miró hacia otro lado por un segundo, finalmente mirando de nuevo a Kurt con los ojos brillantes. – Voy a estar bien. Sólo… encuéntranos fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien. – Sonriendo, le palmeó el otro brazo de Kurt y luego se fue corriendo, las botas repiqueteando en las escaleras mientras corría hasta ellos y fuera de la vista del castaño.

En el escenario, uno de los bailarines más grandes comenzaron su presentación y el público aplaudía de nuevo, gritando cuando el hombre hizo algunos trucos increíbles en el tubo. Kurt lo miró por un segundo, odiándose a sí mismo un poco más al pensar en las cosas que Blaine hizo noche tras noche por dinero.

En este momento su ex estaba allí tratando de atraer a Alex para un enfrentamiento al cual Kurt no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar. Él estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo entre ellos y él también estaba dispuesto a tratar de ganarse a Blaine de nuevo, pero tenía que dar un paso a la vez.

Suspirando, caminó y salió del club, de regreso hacia la salida en la que había esperado por Blaine la primera noche que hablaron de nuevo después de todos esos años de silencio. Se deslizó fuera de la sudadera con capucha que llevaba y dejó que la brisa fresca de verano le relajase, sus respiraciones eran ligeramente esforzadas mientras pensaba en lo que iba a suceder.

Durante varios minutos, esperó con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, y luego una de las puertas metálicas gruesas se abrió y Blaine salió, todavía apenas vestido, con su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Alex.

El prometido del castaño estaba riendo de algo que _Sombra_ debió haber dicho, pero su risa se desvaneció cuando notó a Kurt allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente.

\- ¡Kurt! Bebé, ¿Qué haces tú…

\- ¡No me digas bebé, Alex! ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en LA? En un club de striptease, no obstante. Pensé que estabas en Tokio.

\- Estaba. Acabamos de llegar hace unas horas y…

\- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! Llamé y llamé y llamé ayer y ni siquiera contestaste. Ni siquiera me llamaste para desearme un puto feliz cumpleaños.

Alex palideció, sacudiendo la mano de Blaine fuera de su brazo mientras daba un paso más cerca de Kurt. – Oh, Dios mío, bebé lo siento mucho.

\- Todo el mundo se acordó de mi cumpleaños, excepto tú. Estabas demasiado ocupado festejando y ahora estás aquí en un club de striptease cuando sabes muy bien que estoy en casa esperando por ti.

\- Los chicos y yo queríamos tener un poco de diversión, eso es todo. Nada más. – El hombre hizo un esfuerzo por tomar la mano de Kurt, pero el ojiazul retrocedió un poco más, mirando a su futuro ex.

– Kurt, vamos, cariño, Te amo. Te amo tanto. Nos vamos a casar. ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría engañarte con un stripper? Como si te iba a engañar con algún puto de clase baja – Detrás de él, Blaine hizo un ruido y Kurt se puso rojo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! ¡No lo conoces!

\- Ah, ¿y tú lo haces? Por favor, ¡él es una stripper! ¡Ya sabes cómo son!

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada de ninguno de ellos! – Kurt gritó, empujando a Alex un poco. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas y no eran a causa de la pelea que estaba teniendo con su prometido. Eran por Blaine… porque él no se merecía esas palabras que se decían de él.

Alex no sabía la historia de vida de Blaine. Él no conocía ninguno de los relatos de los bailarines y mientras que Kurt había tomado más tiempo para tener una mejor visión de las cosas, sabía que era un error juzgar a alguien basado en su trabajo. Porque a veces la gente tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. – ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Blaine de esa manera! Yo…

Las palabras se congelaron en la punta de su lengua cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Los ojos se abrieron como platos, tanto los de él como los de Alex, y luego éste se volvió hacia el moreno con un fuego en sus ojos que Kurt nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine, como en el nombre de tu ex que todo el mundo odia por pasar sobre

ti? ¿Ese Blaine?

Kurt no podía decir una palabra, estaba con la garganta cerrada desde el nudo en su interior como su corazón latía dolorosamente detrás de su caja torácica. Blaine estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, con las manos en puños mientras veía a Alex observándolo. Ambos hombres parecían a punto de estallar y Kurt no podía dejar que eso ocurra, no por él.

\- Alex, por favor…

\- Este es el Blaine, ¿no es así? ¿Te has estado revolcando con él a mis espaldas?

\- No te atrevas…

\- Apuesto a que ustedes dos han estado acostándote y ahora como me presenté anoche, él te dijo lo que finalmente podrías romper conmigo y hacerme quedar como el malo de la película. Bueno, jódete, Kurt. ¡Eso no va a funcionar!

\- Kurt susurró, acercándose a su prometido. - Blaine y yo sólo somos amigos. Él ha sido un mejor amigo para mí de lo que tú nunca has sido, ¡incluso como mi prometido!

\- ¡Pura mierda! Él es un stripper, Kurt. Él no puede darte lo que te doy – Alex lanzó otra mirada a Blaine y sonrió cuando el rostro del ojimiel se crispó en una mueca. – Los strippers sólo están aquí para nuestro entretenimiento. Ellos no pueden hacer nada más, por eso se quitan la ropa. Obviamente eso es lo que hace tu increíble ex.

No podía lograrlo en ningún otro lugar, así que está aquí – El hombre ignoró lo que Kurt le grito enojado y siguió…

Ni siquiera pudo mantenerte a su lado y ahora, ¿se supone que debo estar celoso? Por favor. Su nombre no es el que tú gritas cuando te estoy follando en la cama. Su nombre no es el que sale de tus labios cuando nos besamos. Su nombre no es…

\- Alexander, ¡BASTA!

\- ¿Ves? – Dando la vuelta, Alex le sonrió a Blaine y asintió con la cabeza hacia Kurt – No importa qué, siempre serás sólo una stripper y nunca serás como yo. Es posible que tengas a Kurt envuelto alrededor de tu pulgar atado con enfermedades de transmisión sexual en este momento, pero yo siempre seré al que él recuerde.

No fuiste incluso lo suficientemente memorable para ser recordado por tus amigos. Quiero decir, he salido con todos ellos y nadie dijo una palabra acerca de ti. La primera vez que oí hablar de ti fue cuando Burt dijo accidentalmente tu nombre y Kurt finalmente me contó la historia.

Ya sabes, acerca de cómo le enfermaba que tú robaras su centro de atención y te dijo que desaparezcas… y lo hiciste. Tan fácil, tan jodidamente fácil, así como eres. Lindo, ¿no? Apuesto que estás muy enojado de que él está conmigo ahora, ¿verdad? Es por eso que metes la nariz en donde no pertenece.

Quiero decir, pensé que era extraño que mi teléfono me indicara que tenía una llamada contestada, pero nunca toqué mi teléfono. Sin embargo, aquí está Kurt y ahora estoy descubriendo que este desnudista delante de mí no es otro que su ex. ¡Qué gracioso!

Blaine parecía que estaba a segundos de romperse, sus dedos abriendo y cerrando en puños. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras respiraba con dificultad y Kurt entró en pánico, asustado por lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que si Alex siguió abriendo su bocota, Blaine iba a explotar y no iba a ser nada agradable, pero también sabía que Alex podía pelear también.

Su prometido había tomado clases de karate cuando era niño y Kurt temía que el ojimiel pudiera resultar herido en el fuego cruzado.

\- Alex, ¡detente!

\- Sólo estoy recordándole a Blaine su lugar en la sociedad. Oh, espera, no tiene ninguno. – El hombre iba a lanzar otra diatriba cuando Blaine finalmente se acercó, lanzándose sobre Alex y haciéndolo girar. Alexander tomó represalias y así como Blaine abrió el puño y lo conectó con la mandíbula inferior de éste, su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla del moreno, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Ambos hombres se tambalearon hacia atrás, los gritos de Kurt para que se detuvieran, causaron que algunos de los gorilas fueran corriendo a un lado del edificio. Blaine golpeó el suelo en primer lugar, el golpe hizo que su cerebro se sintiera como si estuviera sacudiendo su cabeza, y Alex que estaba aturdido ligeramente por el golpe en la mandíbula, se abalanzó saltando sobre un Blaine sollozando, a puñetazos.

Kurt saltó a la pelea, agarrando de los hombros a su prometido mientras sollozaba por el sonido de los puños de Alex cerniéndose en Blaine una y otra vez. El castaño se abrió camino a través de la piel de Alex, tirando y arañando lo suficientemente duro con sus cortas uñas hasta que éste finalmente falló y lanzó un puño hacia atrás, golpeando al ojiazul en la barbilla y haciéndolo caer al piso.

Tan pronto como golpeó a Kurt se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a su prometido que lo observaba mientras sostenía su mandíbula.

\- Kurt…

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Blaine gimió, rodando hacia un lado como los gorilas agarraron Alex y lo inmovilizaron contra la pared. La sangre goteaba de la nariz y la comisura de su boca, el ojo se le hinchó rápidamente junto con algunos nudos más en la cabeza. Si Alex no lo hubiese golpeado en el ojo, probablemente hubiera podido defenderse mejor, pero fue derribado de sus pies.

Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera nadando y él gimió, escupiendo un poco más de sangre en el concreto. La voz de Kurt llenó el aire junto con la de Alex, los porteros, y Vinny, pero la cabeza de Blaine latía demasiado para concentrarse en cualquiera de ellos a la vez.

Unos dedos acariciaron su cabello y él siseó con el toque, empujando la mano mientras

luchaba para sentarse. Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y fue inmediatamente sostenido contra un cuerpo caliente que se sentía tan familiar.

\- K….t

\- Shh, está bien. Estoy aquí. Dios, Blaine.

\- Deja de llorar. Estoy bien.

\- Tu cara no lo está. Blaine, lo siento mucho.

Kurt pasó los dedos por la mandíbula de Blaine, limpiándole la sangre ahora de la boca y la nariz con la sudadera con capucha que había usado antes. Los gorilas todavía estaban gritándole a Alex, exigiéndole que se fuera del lugar de inmediato, y Vinny estaba gritando algo acerca de una demanda, sólo calmándose una vez que los guardias de seguridad arrastraron al hombre fuera del club.

Una vez que estuvieron sólo Vinny, Kurt y Blaine, el propietario del establecimiento explotó, gritándole al ojimiel sobre lo sucedido. Estaba lívido con su empleado, cabreado que Blaine lo dejarla ir tan lejos y ¿cómo se suponía que iba a tener clientes cuando sus bailarines estaban golpeándolos?

Fue durante la diatriba del corpulento hombre que dijo las palabras que el moreno nunca pensó escuchar – ¡Estás despedido!

Kurt se quedó sin aliento, pero Blaine sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras miraba a su jefe a través de sus pestañas llenas de la sangre espesa.

\- Genial – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el castaño lo ayudara a levantarse del suelo.

Con una última mirada a su jefe, volvió a entrar en el edificio para buscar las cosas que sabía que necesitaba llevarse a casa con él, y darle un último adiós a Kong y a Brandi, que en cuanto se enteraron de la pelea de algunos clientes, de inmediato fueron a buscarlo. Blaine salió de su trabajo de unos años y se acercó a su auto sin una sola palabra.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kurt tomó el contenedor con las cosas del ojimiel y lo puso en el asiento de atrás, volviendo a mirar a su magullado y ensangrentado ex prometido mientras se removía en su lugar.

Kong y Brandi lo limpiaron antes de que lo enviaran fuera, lo que le dio a Kurt tiempo suficiente para llamar a Santana y contarle lo que sucedió mientras esperaba. Todavía iba a tener que decirle algo a Alex, pero él no estaba dispuesto a tratar con él en este momento, especialmente con Blaine en el mal estado que estaba.

En todo caso, Kurt se alegró de que Blaine le diera algunos golpes, a pesar del hecho de que no eran tan poderosos como los que le dio Alex.

Alexander se veía un poco más desgastado cuando el castaño vio a sus amigos que lo empujaron en un taxi, pero Blaine era el más lastimado de los dos y el corazón de Kurt se rompió al saber que el ojimiel había sido herido.

\- Lo siento – susurró mientras tomaba las mejillas de Blaine en sus manos. El moreno no lo vio, prefiriendo mirar al suelo.

En la luz de la luna, parecía más joven, cansado, y Kurt tiró de él suavemente para acercarlo un poco más, presionando un beso en la frente de su ex antes de dejar un rastro de besos más cálidos en cada centímetro lesionado del rostro de Blaine, terminando en sus reventados e hinchados labios.

Mirando profundamente a los ojos de su ex, murmuró sus disculpas una vez más y luego lo besó, las lágrimas corrían por el rabillo de sus ojos cerrados cuando Blaine le devolvió el beso.


	28. Cap 26: Analizando la Situación

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**"****Analizando la Situación"**

* * *

.

\- Debí pegarle – susurró el castaño.

Las calles pasaban como balas según Kurt aceleraba por la carretera en el auto de Blaine, sus dedos sujetaban el volante tan fuertemente que los nudillos estaban blancos mientras conducía al departamento del ojimiel. El interior del coche estaba en su mayoría a oscuras salvo por la iluminación del tablero de instrumentos, pero incluso en la oscuridad en la que estaban, Blaine pudo distinguir la expresión severa de su ex, la forma en que sus labios estaban hacia abajo y como fruncía el ceño fuertemente.

Estaba histérico con razón, pero no le hacía ningún bien volverse loco ahora, en opinión del moreno. La pelea había terminado, Alex se había ido, y ellos estaban en camino a casa.

\- Dios, yo debería haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara tan pronto como empezó a hablar. ¿Por qué no le pegué? – Kurt continuaba murmurando para sí mismo, su pie presionando el acelerador con más presión mientras recorrían las carreteras inquietantemente tranquilas que los llevaban hacia el barrio de Blaine.

Si seguía conduciendo así era propenso a ser detenido y multado y el ojimiel realmente no tenía los medios para pagar una fuerte multa provocada por la ira de su ex… sobre todo ahora que estaba sin trabajo.

Con la mano temblando, se acercó y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la muñeca de Kurt, apoyando su palma allí hasta que el castaño lo miró. Una mirada de revelación reemplazó a su amargo disgusto y aminoró la velocidad, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza a su antiguo amante a través de la oscuridad.

\- Lo siento. Yo sólo me quedé atrapado en el momento.

\- No te culpo. Todavía siento la adrenalina corriendo a través de mí – Blaine deslizó su mano lejos del brazo de Kurt antes de poner la mano hinchada y amoratada de nuevo en su regazo para descansar al lado de la otra que estaba igual de maltratada. Kurt hizo un ruido al ver cómo se veían ásperas las manos de su ex, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecer otra disculpa sobre los eventos de la noche, el ojimiel negó con la cabeza, ignorando sus palabras dichas en voz baja – Está bien, Kurt. Sinceramente. Estoy bien.

\- No debería haber dejado que fuera sobre ti. Yo... me entró el pánico. Debí pegarle desde el principio y me entró el pánico. ¿Quién hace eso?

Mientras Kurt seguía hablando sobre las cosas que debería haber hecho, Blaine cerró los ojos, escuchando el zumbido suave de la climatización y el crujido del asfalto debajo de los neumáticos del coche llenando sus oídos. La noche era más tranquila, ya que era mucho muy tarde y estaba agradecido de no estar en la carretera durante el tráfico infernal de la mañana. Los ruidos hubieran sido demasiado poderosos para su dolorida cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, tomar algunas píldoras para el dolor, e ir a dormir.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sin embargo. Cooper estaba de niñera en su departamento y él sabía que tendría un ataque una vez que viera a su hermano todo hinchado y golpeado. Tratarle de explicar a Landon acerca de las lesiones que sufrió era también algo con lo que Blaine no tenía ganas de lidiar. La experiencia del pasado había sido buena con él, Lan había sido demasiado pequeño para saber por qué su papá llegaba a casa con moretones, pero ahora definitivamente haría preguntas en esa adorablemente curiosa manera que tenía.

Tal vez Blaine podía decirle que tuvo un enfrentamiento con algunos chicos malos. A Landon le gustaba Spiderman, por lo que siempre podría girar en esa ruta… pero entonces él tendría que explicarle más cuando su hijo fuera mayor y no estaba seguro de si quería hacer eso.

Con todo, parecía que decir la verdad iba a traer un montón de problemas, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que su hijo lo vea con múltiples laceraciones faciales y un ojo que estaba cerrado y completamente hinchado y no darle una explicación de por qué y cómo los consiguió.

\- Tal vez puedo decir que me caí y me golpeé contra la puerta y ahí me rompí la cabeza.

\- Dudo de que eso vaya a funcionar – dijo Kurt en voz baja, mirando a Blaine por un segundo antes de girar por otro camino espeluznantemente desolado. El hombre de cabello rizado lo miró con el ojo muy abierto, ya que el otro estaba demasiado lastimado en ese momento – No me di cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

\- Has estado murmurando para ti mismo desde que iniciamos el regreso a casa. ¿Seguro que estás bien? No tienes una conmoción cerebral, ¿verdad? Si no, no te quedes dormido. No quiero que caigas en un estado de coma. ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Estoy bien. Es que… tengo dolor de cabeza, pero eso no es nada que algunas pastillas no puedan arreglar – Cuando Kurt lanzó otra mirada en él, Blaine suspiró, deslizándose en su asiento con un silbido. Su cabeza lo estaba matando y tenía cortes en la espalda y los brazos por golpear el asfalto cuando cayó, así que sabía que iba a sentirse bastante adolorido por los próximos días.

No le iba a decir nada al respecto a Kurt, sin embargo su ex estaba sacando todo su enojo acerca de la pelea y lo que no hizo y Blaine no quería realmente escucharlo entrar en pánico de nuevo – Estamos casi en mi departamento. Puedo conseguir algunos medicamentos allí e ir a dormir y… umm, supongo que me ocuparé de lo que voy a decirle a Landon cuando él se levante y me vea.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Cooper?

\- Le voy a decir la verdad. Él va a entender.

* * *

.

Pensar que Cooper no se asustaría fue una cosa bastante tonta. Tan pronto como vio a su hermano y a Kurt en la puerta de la sala, él se abalanzó, su voz resonando lo suficientemente fuerte para que Blaine tuviera que empujarlo para conseguir que se calmara antes de que despertara a Landon.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasó en la cara, Blaine?

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó? Me caí del tubo de cara en el escenario.

\- ¡Pura mierda! Te has caído del tubo toneladas de veces y nunca te has hecho tanto daño – Cooper bajó la voz lo suficiente, al punto que Kurt tuvo que hacer fuerza para escuchar sus siguientes palabras – ¿Acaso Alex te hizo esto? Blaine, ¿qué pasó?

\- Por supuesto que Alex hizo esto. Tengo algunos golpes también. Él sólo… fue capaz de hacerme tropezar con mis pies por lo que me derribó y puso sus manos sobre mí. No es como que él saliera ileso sin embargo. Kurt se le abalanzó hasta que logró quitármelo de encima.

Sacudió la cabeza, empujando a su hermano para dirigirse al baño. – No fue como la última vez. De hecho, me defendí un poco en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Ultima vez? – Preguntó Kurt, mirando como Blaine desapareció al entrar al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cooper exhaló audiblemente, volviéndose hacia el pasillo y haciéndole señas a Kurt para que lo siguiese. El castaño siguió a Cooper hasta que éste se detuvo en la cocina y procedió a apoyarse en el mesón, sus manos agarrando el fregadero mientras miraba hacia abajo en el contenido que había dentro.

\- El año pasado Blaine fue a una fiesta y un tipo intentó violarlo – Cuando Kurt jadeó, Cooper continuó, a sabiendas que el ex de su hermano se congeló horrorizado – Él fue a casa del amigo de su compañero de trabajo y se encontró con un tipo. Él no ha… él no había salido con nadie después de ti realmente. Trató de conocer gente, pero tenía miedo de traer a alguien a casa y que esté alrededor de Landon cuando no sabía si iba a durar o no, por lo que sólo se guardó para sí mismo.

Esa noche… conoció a un chico que parecía interesado en él y pensó que sólo iban a tener un poco de diversión, sólo besarse y eso era todo. Supongo que el chico pensaba de otra manera, así que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y luego trató de meterse en los pantalones de Blaine.

\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó el ojiazul aterrado.

\- Blaine trató de detenerlo pero se dio cuenta de que el tipo no lo haría, así que cuando finalmente lo empujó e iba a salir, el hombre lo atacó. Lo tiró al suelo causando que se golpeara la cabeza, y luego cuando mi hermano comenzó a luchar, el tipo empezó a golpearlo. Su compañero de trabajo, Kong, escuchó la conmoción del otro lado de la puerta y fue capaz de patearla para derribarla y alejó a Blaine del sujeto.

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, mirando hacia el suelo mientras pensaba en todo por lo que el ojimiel había pasado en los últimos años. Dios, las cosas que Alex dijo de él hace apenas unas horas… probablemente le trajeron de vuelta un montón de malos recuerdos y Dios sabe en qué más Blaine estaba pensando después de la pelea.

\- Blaine llegó a casa esa noche siendo una persona diferente. Había… bueno, él había estado cambiando delante de mis ojos desde que consiguió ese trabajo, y nunca me ha hablado de todo lo que pasa allí. Él me ha dicho algunas cosas acerca de cómo los chicos allí consiguen trabajos manuales pero nada más. Me dijo que no era asunto mío y que yo nunca me preocupé por él antes, así que ¿por qué debería hacerlo ahora? – Hizo una pausa, cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta por un momento mientras pensaba en su fracaso siendo un buen hermano.

Esa noche, sin embargo, yo estaba muerto de miedo por él. Llegó todo maltratado y golpeado, luciendo así como se ve en este momento y después de eso, no quería hacer nada. Tenía miedo de abrazar a Landon, miedo de volver a trabajar en el restaurante en el que laboraba. Se quedó en su habitación todo el tiempo y luego finalmente decidió pedir ayuda y se fue a tomar clases de defensa personal.

Tomó lecciones de boxeo después de lo que le sucedió en el baile de Sadie Hawkins en la escuela, pero después del ataque en esa fiesta, estaba en blanco sobre lo que debía hacer. Las clases de defensa personal eran para ayudarlo a volverse más fuerte mental y físicamente, y lo hicieron. Realmente lo hicieron.

Volvió al trabajo, empezó a ser Blaine de nuevo, y todo parecía estar bien. Ahora él está caminando aquí con la misma mirada de esa vez y me estoy volviendo loco, estoy aterrorizado Kurt.

\- Lo estoy también. Yo sólo… Desearía haber golpeado a Alex. Es que… entré en pánico y cuando reaccioné, él estaba sobre Blaine y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de quitárselo de encima. Yo debería de haberlo golpeado… Yo debí…

\- Fuiste capaz de detener la pelea al menos. Has hecho más de lo que yo podría haber hecho – susurró Cooper, alejándose del lavadero y caminando hacia su casi ex cuñado, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo. – A ti también te golpeó por lo que puedo ver – Hizo una pausa – Sé que te he lanzado un montón de mierda desde que volviste, pero me alegro de que estés aquí Kurt.

\- Nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubiera venido sin embargo.

\- Tal vez no, pero si no puedes ver lo que veo cuando se trata de mi hermano, entonces no sabes exactamente todo lo bueno que es el que estés aquí.

Sus palabras confundieron a Kurt, dejándolo atónito mientras Cooper salía de la cocina y atravesaba el pasillo para ir a ver a Blaine, pero no obstante, el hombre más joven reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo el mayor de los Anderson, permitiéndose poco a poco pensar a lo que se refería su amigo acerca de su presencia cuando se trataba de Blaine.

¿A qué se refería?

Todavía examinando las palabras de Coop, Kurt se sentó en la cocina oscura y pensó en los problemas de su ex en los últimos años, el catalizador de todo esto siendo su ruptura.

Si hubieran seguido juntos, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Si hubieran trabajado en las cosas que estaban mal, el Blaine que en la actualidad estaba juntando sus pedazos de nuevo en su cuarto de baño californiano no existiría. Habría un más feliz, más sano, no tan dañado Blaine viviendo en New York, haciendo lo que amaba mientras estaba con su familia.

No importa qué, Kurt siempre se ahogaría en su pesar por lo sucedido a su ex prometido, y ahora sentado en la cocina de dicho hombre mientras esperaba a que su amigo vuelva a aparecer, solamente le dolía más.

Odiaba que Blaine saliera herido por algo que tuviera que ver con él una vez más. Odiaba no haber intervenido como debería haberlo hecho. Tendría que haber pateado el trasero de Alex desde el principio, debería haber golpeado a ese mentiroso bastardo justo en la boca por todas las palabras que dijo, debería haber…

Siempre con los "debería haber…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kurt se levantó y salió de la cocina, caminando de puntillas por el pasillo desde donde podía ver una pequeña franja de luz de la viga del baño en la alfombra.

En silencio, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, el corazón cayendo a sus pies mientras observaba a Cooper poner algo de alcohol a lo largo de los rasguños inducidos por la grava pequeña que corrían por la espalda y los hombros desnudos de Blaine. Abolladuras pequeñas donde las rocas habían roto su piel decoraban el área cerca de la columna vertebral, y desde su posición en la puerta, Kurt podía ver un pequeño corte en la concha de la oreja de Blaine que goteaba sangre en el nacimiento del cabello.

El moreno estaba húmedo, recién salido de la ducha, y su piel se veía desgarrada. Su rostro, que se reflejaba en el espejo, estaba amoratado y lleno de golpes, y una nueva ronda de lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Kurt mientras se daba cuenta de lo mal que Blaine realmente lucía.

A la luz, sus heridas eran peores, su ojo color púrpura por la hinchazón, y su labio inferior era enorme también.

Blaine siseó mientras su hermano vertió un poco más de antiséptico en las heridas y de allí los hermanos sostuvieron una conversación sumamente silenciosa, sus palabras ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Kurt las descifrara mientras se escondía en las sombras y los observaba.

A medida que Cooper se hizo cargo de su hermano menor, Kurt huyó de su puesto en la puerta y entró en la sala, el corazón le dolía con ira y tristeza por todo lo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo se sentía como si estaba vibrando de rabia y continuó haciéndolo mientras se paseaba por el apartamento de Blaine y escuchaba el sonido suave de la televisión.

Las sacudidas temblorosas siguieron y siguieron hasta que finalmente dejó de caminar, congelándose en su posición cuando se dio cuenta de que no era sólo la explosión inminente dentro de él lo que lo hacía sentir de esta manera, sino también su teléfono, que había estado en el bolsillo de atrás todo este tiempo, que estaba vibrando.

El dispositivo se sacudió una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo sacó de su pantalón y miró la pantalla con disgusto. Tenía varios mensajes de texto, todos de la misma persona, leyendo el último que se mostraba.

**De Alex: **

Bebé, siento mucho lo de esta noche. ¿Podemos reunirnos y hablar, por favor? Te amo mucho.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron volando después de la pelea en el club y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, el cielo se estaba convirtiendo un azul oscuro, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes, así como en las persianas, mientras llegaba la mañana y despertaba a la ciudad.

Cooper estaba todavía despierto con él, los dos hombres sentados en la sala silenciosa mientras escuchaban cualquier tipo de ruido que podría significar que Landon estaba despierto.

Blaine se durmió una hora antes de eso, finalmente sintiendo los efectos de su dolor de cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para tratar de acostarse en lugar de quedarse levantado por más tiempo. Antes de irse, sin embargo, tomó otra ronda de analgésicos para calmar el cuerpo dolorido y luego se metió a la cama.

Kurt lo observó dormir por un rato, situándose en la puerta como su maltratado ex suavemente roncaba tendido en su cama grande, pero después de sentirse espeluznante por observarlo, huyó y regresó a la sala para sentarse con Coop, donde permanecían todavía hasta que Landon decidiera que era hora de despertar, lo cual conociéndolo sería más temprano que tarde, pero hasta entonces, sólo esperaban.

La televisión seguía encendida en frente de ellos con algunos infomerciales en pantalla que anunciaban una sartén que no podía ser rayado, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención.

Cooper estaba ocupado con algún tipo de libreto y Kurt tenía su teléfono en la mano, aun revisando los mensajes que había recibido apenas unas horas antes.

Había varios de Alex en su bandeja de entrada, ahora leídos, rogándole que se reunieran en un hotel en algún lugar de la ciudad para que pudieran hablar. Como si el hecho de que Kurt se presentara significaba que las cosas iban a estar bien. Como si Alex no acababa de sacarle la mierda a uno de sus amigos sin razón aparente más que sus celos descarados. Como si Alex tenía derecho a estar enojado con Blaine, o Kurt para el caso, después de toda la mierda que lanzó, y había estado lanzando desde que él y el ojiazul se unieron.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Kurt tiró el teléfono a un lado, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar cuando se golpeó contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

\- ¿Tu prometido?

\- Él no es mi prometido. Ya no lo es.

\- Después de lo que les hizo a ti y a Blaine, espero que no. El tipo es un pedazo de mierda.

\- No lo sabía – Kurt tragó el nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta, parpadeando la opresión detrás de sus ojos – Todo este tiempo y ni siquiera lo supe hasta ahora. Nunca fue así conmigo.

\- Los celos son muy feos.

\- También lo es la mentira y el engaño y todo lo que va junto con él. – Resopló – Mierda, es que… todo lo que le di lo tiró como si fuera basura. Ni siquiera le importaba que yo estuviera de vuelta en casa esperándolo o que me preocupara por él. Pasé un año a su lado y yo sabía que no era la relación ideal, pero pensé que seríamos buenos el uno para el otro. Pensé que al menos se preocupaba por mí algo, pero nunca lo hizo.

\- Algunos hombres son así. Quieren todo bajo el sol, y van a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que lo tienen, no importa a quién hacen daño a largo plazo – Cooper cerró su libreto y dejó caer su mirada en la línea de portarretratos que estaban en la parte superior del centro de entretenimiento.

Todas las fotos de Blaine y Landon estaban en su lugar, sus marcos recién limpiados y brillantes, mostrando las fotos de la familia adorable dentro. Cada uno de esos momentos capturados eran de Blaine y su hijo, ya sea juntos o simplemente fotos de Landon por separado, pero que mostraban una vida que había sido construida en torno a la soledad, una soledad que triunfó al ser empujada hacia un lado.

La sola observación de Cooper mirando las fotos hizo que el corazón de Kurt palpitara un poco, porque sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Él sabía a donde Cooper quería llegar.

\- Algunos hombres son egoístas. Yo sé que no tengo derecho a juzgar, porque he hecho lo mismo, pero en estos últimos meses, he aprendido a entender eso. Estoy seguro que tú también.

Cooper asintió, escuchando las palabras de Kurt en profundidad mientras seguía mirando las fotos de su hermano. A decir verdad, él y Kurt no fueron muy diferentes el uno del otro. Cada uno tuvo sus propios objetivos de vida, sus propios caminos hacia el estrellato, y ambos fueron un poco egoístas (bueno, muy egoístas) en un momento u otro. Pero ambos habían sido sorprendidos y regresados a la realidad, ambos fueron marcados por sus decisiones y aprendieron de sus errores.

Cooper sabía lo que hizo mal hace años, él sabía cómo le falló su hermano menor y por consiguiente cómo le falló a su sobrino también. Mirando a Kurt ahora le mostraba que el castaño sabía cuáles habían sido sus fallas también. Pero los dos estaban allí para hacer las cosas bien… y con base en el conocimiento de Cooper de esa noche, Kurt estaba en camino a arreglar las cosas también.

\- Blaine me dijo que te besó.

\- Yo… sí, lo hizo. Le di un beso primero y él devolvió el beso. – Un rubor inundó las mejillas de Kurt y de repente el material del sofá se hizo muy interesante mientras lo revisaba con sus dedos – Yo no lo esperaba. Me vi envuelto en el momento y lo besé. Le di un beso en otra ocasión también, justo antes de irme de regreso a NY. Pero esa vez él se apartó de mí tan pronto como sucedió, así que sabía que tomé la decisión equivocada.

\- Él que te devolviera el beso es un gran problema, ¿sabes?

\- Su cerebro probablemente fue un poco más sacudido de lo que pensábamos.

Cooper se rió – Nah. Conozco a mi hermano. Puede que no hayas estado alrededor por un tiempo, pero él está regresando poco a poco a ti. Cuando te besó esta noche, probablemente no fue previsto para él hacerlo, pero lo dejó pasar de todos modos. Blaine es un romántico, siempre lo ha sido. En su mente él probablemente te extraña como loco y después de lo que pasó contigo y con Alex esta noche, él estaba seguramente demasiado asustado de que salieras lastimado.

\- Pero él fue el único que…

\- Eso no significa que no está todavía asustado. Umm… ¿te acuerdas de la noche en que te metiste en una pelea en ese callejón para ayudar a un chico y te hirieron? – Kurt asintió y Cooper continuó – Bueno, Blaine se sentía como una mierda después de eso. Él me llamó luego de que te dieron el alta, y en ese momento yo estaba un poco ocupado con el trabajo, así que realmente no me senté y hablé con él como debería haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Pero él me llamó de todos modos y era un desastre. Tenía todos esos recuerdos acerca del baile y…

\- Lo sé.

\- Y ustedes dos vivían aparte, así que tenía miedo de que en las noches que regresaba a su casa, algo iba a pasarte mientras ustedes estaban separados.

Él es solo… uh, él nunca ha sido bueno en las cosas que se tratan de ti y la posibilidad de que seas lastimado. En todo caso, apuesto que pensó que Alex iba a intentar algo contigo y eso es lo que lo puso en marcha. Eso y el hecho de que tu prometido es un idiota y lo insultó de esa forma.

\- Alex nunca debería haber dicho esas cosas.

\- Pero eso es lo que la gente piensa acerca de los bailarines, ¿sabes? Originalmente cuando Blaine me habló de su trabajo, yo estaba enojado con él pensando en ¿quién se quita la ropa por dinero? Quiero decir, me propusieron cientos de veces hacer porno, y me vería increíble desnudo ante la cámara, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Sin embargo Blaine vio una oportunidad de tener una vida mejor para él y para Landon y la tomó. Él ni siquiera pensó en las repercusiones de esa ocupación, él sólo fue por ella. Eso para mí es bastante admirable.

Probablemente yo hubiera tratado de encontrar una novia rica o algo así para que cuide de mí y de mi hijo, pero Blaine se puso en un segundo plano por Landon. ¡Eso es ser un padre! No sé de dónde lo aprendió porque del nuestro no fue, pero él es un maldito buen papá y me encanta eso de él.

\- Lo sé. A mí también.

En la confesión tranquila de Kurt, Cooper sonrió mirándolo de una forma curiosa antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la puerta. El sonido del crujido de ésta resonó por el pasillo, seguido de un ligero sonido de pies repiqueteando por el suelo. Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera decir una palabra, Cooper se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, regresando segundos más tarde con un Landon cansado mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a su papá y se frotaba los ojos adormilados.

\- ¿Mira quién se levantó para unirse a nosotros?

\- ¡Hey Landon! ¡Buenos días, cariño! – exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – El niño preguntó, empujándose a sí mismo en el hombro de Cooper para buscar a su padre. Incluso a su edad, Landon era increíblemente atento y sabía que una vez que amanecía, su padre estaría en casa. – ¿Está durmiendo?

\- Sí, papá está durmiendo. Él no se siente bien, así que vamos a dejarlo solo para que descanse. Tal vez podamos hacer algo para que coma más tarde así se va a sentir mejor y luego quizá tú y Kurt le pueden hacer algunas galletas.

La mención de los dulces animaron el humor de Landon y miró a Kurt, sonriendo cuando el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza – ¡Está bien! ¿Puedo desayunar?

\- ¡Claro que puedes pequeña ardilla! Vamos a ver lo que hay en la despensa – Haciendo un sonido sibilante, Cooper volcó a Landon tomándolo por su estómago mientras lo hacía volar por el aire y se dirigía a la cocina, los chillidos del niño y su risa resonaban por el lugar mientras desaparecían.

Una vez que se fueron, el castaño se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, optando por quedarse en camiseta y los pantalones que se puso antes de ir a reunirse con su ex prometido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, se puso los zapatos, y le hizo de la mano a Cooper, haciéndole saber que se dirigía hacia fuera.

El hombre estaba ocupado tratando de distraer a Landon con unas cuantas cajas de cereales para elegir, pero le dio a Hummel un pulgar hacia arriba de todos modos y lo vio salir del departamento por enésima vez desde que llegó allí.

Al menos esta vez estaba seguro de que Kurt iba a volver para quedarse.


	29. Cap 27: Enfrentando la Realidad

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**"****Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

**~ FLASHBACK ~ **

**_Febrero del 2017_**

\- Para celebrar que vivimos juntos te tengo un pequeño regalo.

Alex mostró una pequeña caja, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a Kurt tomarla, su novio tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad.

\- ¡Alexander! ¿Pero qué es esto?

\- Yo sólo quería celebrarte bebé. Además, me sentí mal de que no pudiste ir conmigo a Florencia. Sé lo mucho que has estado muriendo por ir allí, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que vaya irás conmigo sin importa nada, no me importa lo que digan… Yo quiero estar en un lugar hermoso con mi novio muy sexy, además te extraño demasiado cuando me voy – Cuando Kurt se sonrojó ante esa declaración, Alex se inclinó y lo besó profundamente.

\- Yo también te extrañé. Siempre lo hago.

\- Así que, ¿vas a abrir tu regalo?

\- Sabes que no tienes que darme nada. Ya estás pagando por la mayor parte de esto y me envías cosas mientras estás fuera. ¡Tú me estropeas!

\- ¿Es malo estropear a alguien que se lo merece? ¿Es malo mimar la belleza y celebrar a un rey? – Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, el hombre sonrió un poco más, rozando sus labios contra la sien de Kurt – Sólo ábrelo, te prometo que vas a adorarlo. – Esperó pacientemente mientras el castaño pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de envoltura del paquete, las uñas haciendo pequeños desgarros en el papel antes de que finalmente se deshiciera de éste en un solo golpe y abriera la caja. Un jadeo tranquilo resbaló de los labios del hombre más joven y Alex se pavoneó, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada de Kurt. – ¿Y bien?

\- Oh, Alex, es una preciosidad. También es demasiado – En sus manos había un reloj de platino impresionante, con una banda de cuero negro. Kurt conocía la marca, por lo tanto sabía lo caro que era y no podía creer que estaba siendo dotado de tal lujo. Él nunca sería capaz de pagar algo como eso con su salario, tener algo así era algo que sólo imaginó en sus sueños más salvajes.

Pero aquí estaba su novio, su atractivo, inteligente, increíble novio dándole este fabuloso reloj… y él fue sorprendido por el gesto.

\- Me encanta y te amo, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado.

\- Te estoy dando esto porque te amo Kurt. Esto es para celebrarte.

_"__Estas son para celebrarte"_

Kurt se estremeció, rezando para que Alex no se percatara de la acción. Su novio no lo hizo, por suerte. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que pensó en Blaine y de repente hubo un recuerdo de su tiempo juntos regresando a su mente. Un momento de tranquilidad entre los dos cuando él le entregó un ramo de rosas y vio como su mejor amigo y amor de su vida lo miró con tanto amor, muy agradecido.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás bien? Te perdiste por un segundo. ¿Te sientes como si estuvieras en un sueño?

El castaño miró el reloj que seguía en sus manos. Su opulencia le cortó la respiración y cerró los ojos, esperando a que su enfoque volviera antes de mirar de nuevo hacia su novio.

\- Sí, a veces lo hago. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

Alex rió, apretando su agarre en el hueso de la cadera de Kurt mientras lo atrajo para otro beso. Sus labios se encontraron y el beso fue profundizado, terminando sólo cuando Kurt se alejó por la falta de aire y le pidió que le ponga el reloj. A partir de ahí, Alex se tomó su tiempo desempacando el accesorio, ajustándolo en la muñeca de el castaño con precisión experta, mientras que éste lo miraba con asombro.

Sólo habían estado juntos durante un corto periodo de tiempo y vivían juntos desde hace poco, pero si era así como su relación iba a ser todo el tiempo, Kurt estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación. Especialmente cuando él levantó su brazo ahora cubierto con el reloj y se quedó mirando la costosa pieza de joyería que lo adornaba.

Sí, totalmente podría acostumbrarse a esa vida.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

.

Como era de esperar, Alex se alojaba en uno de los mejores hoteles en Los Angeles. El lugar apestaba a riqueza y poder y esto puso los pelos de punta al ojiazul cuando tomó el ascensor hasta la suite de su prometido. Los porteros fueron educados al dirigirlo hacia dónde tenía que ir y cada empleado con el que se topaba era amable, ofreciendo una sonrisa o preguntando si necesitaba ayuda, pero aparte de eso, se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente.

La naturaleza excesivamente alegre del personal y el hecho de que se sentía completamente mal vestido mientras vagaba por el edificio, creó un oleaje de náusea en su garganta, pero se lo tragó y respiró profundamente para calmarse, recostándose contra la pared de espejos del ascensor que lo llevaba básicamente hacia su perdición.

Las puertas sonaron y se abrieron revelando una impresionante pasillo que parecía salido de una película, de hecho, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que algo tuvo que haber sido filmado ahí, sin embargo no iba a pasar toda la mañana preguntándose sobre aquello. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Al salir, entró en la sala y esperó a que el ascensor cerrase sus puertas y se dirigió a otro piso antes de finalmente comenzar a arrastrar los pies por el pasillo de lujo completamente alfombrado y hacia la habitación que ocupaba Alex.

Mientras más avanzaba, más nervioso se ponía y por el tiempo que estuvo de pie fuera de la puerta de su pareja, estuvo temblando con una pizca de miedo y rabia.

El bolsillo del pantalón se sentía pesado contra su pierna, una botella de gas pimienta estaba escondida allí para su protección, Blaine se lo dio antes de irse la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no lo utilizó durante su pelea? No podía recordar, pero lo tenía ahora a fin de cuentas, y lo usaría por su propia seguridad, a pesar de que no creía que iría tan lejos.

Tragando grueso, golpeó con los dedos la pesada puerta de madera, mirando por el pasillo a la gran ventana que daba a la ciudad mientras esperaba que Alex contestase. El sol brillaba a través del cristal claro y Kurt se quedó centrado en los rayos que se reflejaban en la gruesa alfombra persa. Excesiva opulencia. La más lujosa de las fantasías. Los más ricos de los ricos. Es lo que todo eso era… Y se sentía como una mentira.

\- ¿Kurt? Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró mirando a Alex, quien tenía un ojo un poco descolorido. A pesar de que Blaine tuvo la peor parte de los golpes, él consiguió algunos buenos también y en cuanto Kurt echó un buen vistazo a su novio, no pudo evitar reírse al verlo con un buen ojo morado finalmente. Blaine incluso le pegó en la boca lo suficiente para herir el lado de la mandíbula y hacerlo parecer como una ardilla. Se lo merecía.

En realidad, se merecía mucho más que eso, pero Kurt todavía estaba contento de que Blaine le hubiese dado varios golpes.

\- ¿Quieres venir?

\- En realidad no, pero si esa es la única forma que tendrás esta conversación conmigo, entonces creo que voy a entrar – Esperó hasta que Alex se hizo a un lado antes de que pasara y se encontró con más lujo. Había cuadros grandiosos en las paredes, colgaban detrás de las mesas caoba que mostraban jarrones decorativos elegantes que tenían flores frescas cortadas. El suelo era de madera brillante, pulido a la perfección, y la habitación olía celestialmente. Cosa de ricos de hecho, Kurt pensaba mientras estudiaba el interior del lugar.

Cuando era joven, soñaba con tales riquezas, para ser capaz de permanecer en un lugar tan lujoso y saber que era como estar en casa. Ahora se sentía fuera de ella, como si no pertenecía allí.

¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Es esto lo que deseabas más que amor verdadero? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Kurt? ¿Qué pasó con la persona que quería su alma gemela? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan superficial? ¿Cuándo decidiste conformarte con menos? – se cuestionaba el ojiazul mentalmente mientras observaba todo.

En su mente, esto era menos. Alex era menos. Claro, él tenía dinero, eso es lo que uno obtiene cuando se es un bebé con un fondo fiduciario conseguido en base a las conexiones de papá, pero mientras que él podía darle a Kurt todo eso, no podía darle amor. No como el que él quería, no el amor que merecía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto, Kurt siguió a su prometido a la sala, sentándose en un sofá de felpa de lujo, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Alex ocupar el asiento frente a él. Una vez que los dos estaban sentados, el hombre mayor miró al castaño con la expresión más extraña que había visto nunca. ¿Se supone que era una de disculpa? ¿Qué rayos significaba?

\- Alex, ¿qué…

\- Lo siento por lo de anoche Kurt. Lo siento mucho por perder los estribos y lo siento por golpearte. No era mi intención.

\- Oh, ¿así que mover los brazos alrededor mío con fuerza hasta que me dieras en la cara no era lo que querías?

\- Me estabas enterrando las uñas. Yo estaba tratando de sacudirte de encima de mí, pero no quise hacerte daño.

\- ¿Así que querías que me alejara de ti para que pudieras lastimar a uno de mis amigos?

Al oír la declaración de que Blaine era su amigo, los ojos de Alex se estrecharon – Ese hombre me atacó primero. Yo tenía derecho a defenderme. Él vino a mí como un maldito psicópata Kurt. No tenía ni idea de si iba a golpearme o a ti.

\- Oh, por favor, ¡Blaine nunca me lastimaría! Fue por ti porque estabas siendo un imbécil con todas esas cosas que dijiste. No tenías derecho, ¡Blaine es una buena persona! Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Quitarse la ropa por dinero no es algo que tienes que hacer!

\- Cuando está atascado en un aprieto, lo es. Dios, Alex, ¡yo era igual que tú! Pensé lo peor de las personas que bailaban también, pero luego llegué a ver sus vidas. Ellos trabajan para ganarse la vida como tú y como yo. No todos los trabajos pagan lo suficiente para que uno viva cómodamente. Mierda, la mayoría de los puestos de trabajo sólo pagan el salario mínimo, ni siquiera suministran el suficiente dinero para una casa decente.

La gente tiene que tomar dos o más puestos de trabajo sólo para cubrir sus gastos a fin de mes y que tú los juzgues por trabajar duro para vivir, me repugna. Yo solía ser así y odio haber sido tan tonto.

Alex rodó los ojos, murmurando en voz baja hasta que Kurt golpeó la mano en el sofá, atrayendo su atención de nuevo – ¿Qué?

\- Durante mucho tiempo estuve cegado porque te amaba de una manera extraña que nunca entenderé, amaba lo que representabas para mí: el poder, el éxito, la riqueza. Lo tenías todo y yo quería eso. Me refiero a que quería ser rico, quería la notoriedad y las ventajas que vienen con ella. Quería estar a tu lado, viajando por el mundo y empezar nuestra vida juntos… y todo este tiempo, has estado viviendo sin mí.

\- Kurt…

\- No. Dios, no. ¡Déjame terminar porque esta vez tengo la oportunidad de hablar! – Kurt miró con enojo a Alex, a la espera de que cerrara la boca antes de continuar – Pasé toda mi infancia queriéndolo todo. Quería salir de Ohio, quería encontrar el amor, quería tener éxito, quería una familia… ¡Quería todo!

Llegué a New York y me estrellé con todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Nada iba bien para mí y luego las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Entonces se pusieron mal de nuevo porque fui tan estúpido para hacer que las cosas empeoraran. Pensé que no iba a durar allí. Pensé que tendría que hacer las maletas y volver a Ohio, porque estaba seguro de que fallé…

Entonces, una noche te conocí y me hiciste sentir vivo otra vez. Me presentaste tantas cosas nuevas y me encantó eso. Me divertí mucho contigo y cuando me propusiste matrimonio, estaba listo para empezar una vida contigo. Pero, Dios, cuanto más pienso en ello, más me doy cuenta del gran error que era. Yo estaba listo para establecerme contigo cuando sabía que no me amabas y que yo no te amaba tanto, como todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros pensaba que nos amábamos.

Este matrimonio iba a ser muy conveniente para nosotros, tú finalmente conseguirías ese caliente marido trofeo que todo el mundo quería que encontraras y yo por fin iba a tener la vida que quería – Cerró los ojos – Yo estuve dispuesto a aceptar eso.

Me iba a casar contigo mientras estuve completamente cegado con tus mentiras. ¡Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, has estado mintiéndome! Has estado mintiendo, has estado siendo infiel.

Al principio, cuando me dijiste que no podía ir contigo a los viajes, lo atribuí al hecho de que yo podría distraerte, pero luego me di cuenta de que tus otros amigos llevaban a sus parejas con ellos y yo era siempre el único que se quedaba atrapado en su casa. Entonces me enviabas regalos como si nada y mientras tanto estabas teniendo relaciones sexuales con Dios sabe quién más, mientras yo estaba en casa esperando. ¡Yo! ¡Tu prometido!

El fotógrafo negó con la cabeza, moviendo una mano para tratar de ver si Kurt la tomaría, pero no lo hizo – Bebé, tienes que entender, me sentía solo.

\- ¡La soledad no es excusa para engañarme miles de veces, Alexander! Dios, si no querías serme fiel, ¿por qué incluso me propusiste matrimonio? Porque, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me hiciste quedar como un completo tonto!

Todas esas personas sabían que estabas engañándome y me miraban como diciendo "ahí va Kurt Hummel. Su novio se está cogiendo a otros en su cara, pero él no lo sabe. Mira lo tonto que es. Qué pena. ¡Así, tan tonto!" ¡Todo el mundo sabía! ¡Todos!

\- Ninguno de los otros significó nada para mí. Te extrañaba mucho y…

\- Si me extrañabas demasiado, ¿por qué no me llevabas? Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que no se les permitía porque todos los demás llevaban a sus cónyuges o sus novios o novias con ellos un montón de veces. Yo era el único que era dejado atrás y nadie decía nada porque son tus amigos y no míos.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento para pasearse por la habitación – Son todos amigos tuyos Kurt. ¿Cómo puedes decir que mis amigos no son tus amigos? Lo que es tuyo es mío y lo que es mío es tuyo, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Estamos comprometidos! Eso es…

\- No estamos comprometidos, Alex. Ya no es así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que no voy a hacer esto contigo. No voy a casarme con alguien que va a engañarme todos los días por el resto de mi vida. No voy a sentarme y verte estar con otra persona cuando estoy allí y tú deberías estar conmigo en lugar de en los brazos de otro hombre – Cuando Alex comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Kurt lo interrumpió, levantándose de su asiento – ¡Me merezco algo mejor que esto! ¡Me merezco algo mejor que alguien que va a tratarme como basura!

\- Oh, ¿así que me vas a dejar por el stripper?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Desgraciado! Blaine es un hombre increíble que no merece tu basura. Él es mi amigo, me ha dado más oportunidades y me salvó la vida más veces que nadie que yo haya conocido. Le debo tanto y lo he tratado tan mal y no voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo. Otra vez no, ya no. Lo de anoche nunca debería haber ocurrido. Tú nunca deberías haber puesto un dedo sobre él, porque él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Sólo quedó atrapado en esto porque no puedes mantenerlo en tus putos pantalones.

\- Él se acercó a mí, bebé, no yo a él. Ya sabes cómo son esas personas. La gente en esa profesión folla todo el tiempo. Yo ni siquiera tuve que preguntar.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Me has estado engañando desde que estamos juntos! ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer lo que dices ahora? Fuiste a ese club en busca de un poco de diversión y pensaste que lo habías encontrado. Bueno, noticia de último momento, no lo hiciste. Además, has perdido a tu prometido. ¡Espero que estés feliz!

Alex lo miró, su expresión se volvió siniestra como si se burlara de Kurt. Por primera vez en su vida desde que conoció a este hombre, el castaño se sintió amenazado por él, como si probablemente pudiera hacerle daño si quisiera. Rápidamente deslizó su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sostener el gas pimienta por si acaso lo necesitase. Sin embargo, Alex no se movió de su posición. En lugar de eso, entre dientes soltó palabras como cuchillos envenenados con la intención de dañarlo seriamente.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme por ese inútil pedazo de mierda? Bien. Diviértete con eso. Tú eres el que pierde en esto, Kurt. ¿Qué tiene ese prostituto que yo no tenga? Desde luego, no tiene dinero. Su apariencia es de risa y él es tan útil como un lápiz de color blanco.

Supongo que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno al otro después de todo. Lo único para lo que eras bueno era para era un polvo rápido en la cama, sólo eras bueno para folla…

Antes de que el resto de su oración terminara, Kurt le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, un fuerte _crack_ sonó contra los nudillos y el hombre gritó de dolor, arrodillándose para acunar su rostro mientras la sangre brotaba por todas partes, ensuciando la camisa, el pantalón y las manos. Kurt dio un paso atrás, moviendo la mano palpitante mientras veía a su ex sollozar del dolor, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al escuchar los gritos de angustia del hombre.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Alex! ¡Espero que tu nariz esté rota, pedazo de infeliz! Y si alguna vez tratas de ponerte en contacto conmigo de nuevo, ¡voy a volver a rompértela!

Se acercó, inclinándose para asegurarse que Alex lo escuchara claramente – ¡Eso fue por Blaine! – Cuando su ex lo miró, le dio una patada fuerte en la entrepierna – ¡Y eso fue por mí! Ten una buena vida, idiota. – Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un paso más allá de dos de los amigos de Alex que estaban de pie en el pasillo mirando nerviosos mientras trataban de averiguar lo que pasó en la suite.

Cuando Kurt pasó junto a ellos, los apartó sosteniendo con su mano la puerta del ascensor cuando salieron y mantuvo el gesto hasta que las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, entonces empezó a reírse del momento fenomenal que acaba de tener.

Fuera de todas las rupturas que había tenido en los últimos años, había odiado cada uno de ellas, odiaba tener que lastimar a alguien que le importaba. Sin embargo en este caso, lo haría una y otra vez, porque fue impecable y ese pedazo de mierda tramposo se merecía lo que le pasó.


	30. Cap 28: Abriendo Los Ojos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**"Abriendo Los Ojos"**

* * *

.

\- _¿Le rompiste la nariz? ¿Estás seguro?_ – indagó Rachel curiosa y alegre.

_\- Está fracturada. La sentí encajándose contra mis nudillos, así que probablemente está rota. Consiguió lo que merecía, me es infiel, golpea a Blaine y luego tiene el descaro de llamarme por nombres horribles, cuando él fue quien resultó atrapado engañando. Por favor._

_\- No puedo creer que lo golpeaste, aunque yo sé que puedes golpear – lo hiciste con esos idiotas hace mucho tiempo, pero hombre, Kurt… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, estoy tan contenta de que terminaste esa relación. A ninguno de nosotros realmente le gustaba._

_\- Y ahora me lo dices. Primero Santana dijo algo y luego todos los demás confiesan lo mucho que lo odiaban y yo soy el último en saber. _

_\- Bueno, para ser honesta, ninguno de nosotros quería molestarte. Todos sabíamos lo loco que te volviste después de que Blaine desapareció y no queríamos que te fueras por ese camino de nuevo. Además, cuando conociste a Alex, pensé que él sería bueno para ti, pero comenzó a volverse espeluznante. Santana dijo que le recordaba a Brody un poco, pero no le creí al comienzo._

Kurt se rió entre dientes, la espalda apoyada en el asiento mientras el taxi lo transportaba a través del horrible tráfico de Los Ángeles y lo llevaba de vuelta a la casa de Blaine _– Tú no le creíste a nadie sobre Brody hasta que toda la evidencia estuvo ahí delante de ti._

_\- Sí, bueno… ya sabes cómo me sentía en ese entonces._ – Rachel hizo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, tarareando en voz baja antes de que regresara – _De todos modos, estoy muy contenta de que eso fue todo para ti. Espero que Alex no trate de reconquistarte o presente cargos ni nada._

_\- Él no se atrevería. Él realmente lastimó a Blaine y me golpeó también en el proceso. Si lo intenta, voy a pelear por los cargos. Pero no creo que se vaya a molestar, lastimé su ego demasiado. _

_\- Bueno, yo espero que se regrese a esa cueva de donde salió y se quede allí._

_\- Yo también_.

Una buena cantidad de tiempo pasó mientras los dos amigos sólo se escucharon entre sí respirando en sus respectivas líneas. Kurt vio a los otros coches que transitaban por la autopista, con la mano aún adolorida descansando contra su estómago mientras pensaba en lo que Blaine estaba haciendo en ese momento. Como un reloj, Rachel intervino sobre la misma persona en la que él estaba pensando, trayendo una sonrisa a su cara cuando ella le preguntó:

_\- ¿Qué significa esto para ti y Blaine?_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_\- Vas a tratar de reconquistarlo, ¿no? Me refiero a que dijiste que te besó, de manera que eso tiene que significar algo._

_\- Yo no lo sé. Puede que sí, él me dio un beso y todo, pero hay tanto que sucedió durante nuestra ruptura que no creo que me perdonará nunca por lo que hice. Todas las cosas malas que le pasaron fueron por mi culpa._

_\- No necesariamente._

_\- No, sí lo fueron. Lo dejé embarazado y lo abandoné. Lo dejé sin un alma en quien confiar porque hice que todos ustedes me eligieran, ¿y que se suponía que iba a hacer en esa situación? No podía sólo irse de su departamento con Sam y Mercedes e ir a encontrar su propio lugar en New York. _

Habíamos planificado seguir viviendo juntos, a donde fuera, él me seguiría. Pero seguí adelante y él se quedó atrás. – suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras su corazón se desaceleró – _Todas esas promesas que hice, las rompí… y Dios, tenía que haber estado tan asustado después de que él se fue. Saber que vas a tener un bebé y la única persona que esperabas esté ahí a tu lado durante ese tiempo te deja. No tenía a nadie más que a Cooper y a pesar de eso, Cooper no estaba presente, por lo que en última instancia lo hizo todo por su cuenta. ¿Cómo me disculpo por eso? _

_\- Se fue por su propia voluntad, Kurt. _

_\- Lo sé. Pero, básicamente lo obligué a irse_ – El taxista le dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y Kurt se disculpó por hablar tan alto, bajando la voz un poco para aplacar al hombre – _Es que… no sé todo lo que le sucedió desde que lo dejé en New York y ahora. No creo que le dijera a nadie toda la verdad, pero Cooper me contó algunas cosas y fueron horribles, Rach._ – se detuvo de nuevo, recuperando el aliento mientras su voz se hizo más apretada – _Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no sé lo que habría hecho. Quiero decir, mi padre me hubiera ayudado a ciencia cierta y Carole también, pero si no tuviese ese apoyo parecido a lo Blaine tuvo que hacer frente, no creo que lo hubiera logrado._

_\- Kurt, yo no…_

_\- Fue malo, Rachel. Muy malo. Dios, ni siquiera oír a Alex decir esas cosas sobre él anoche rompió mi corazón porque él no conoce a Blaine como yo… y yo casi ni lo conozco. Las cosas que conozco son tan inspiradoras porque él hace todo por Landon. Si Landon necesita algo, Blaine se esforzará al máximo para conseguirlo y siempre se pone al último si es necesario. _

_Él trató con tanto dolor con el fin de asegurarse de que su hijo, nuestro hijo sea feliz, y no puedo competir con eso y no quiero hacerlo, sólo quiero amarlo y cuidarlo al igual que a Landon y asegurarme de que están a salvo._

_\- Apuesto a que fue difícil para ti ver que lo lastimaban anoche, ¿no_? – preguntó en un susurro suave de voz.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba llorando. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos mientras sorbía la nariz y se limpiaba las mejillas empapadas – _Él no se lo merecía. Esas cosas que Alex dijo y la manera en que lo golpeó. Blaine estaba tratando de ayudar y se lesionó en el fuego cruzado. Él siempre se hace daño y estoy cansado de eso. Yo… quiero hacerlo mejor. Quiero mantenerlo a salvo._

_\- ¿Todavía lo amas?_

_\- Nunca dejé de hacerlo, incluso cuando estaba siendo un idiota._

Rachel se rió entre dientes, el sonido llenando el teléfono durante un segundo antes de que todo se calmara una vez más – _¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?_

_\- No lo sé. Pero lo estoy pensando._

_\- Bueno, te deseo suerte._

_\- Sí, porque la voy a necesitar._

* * *

.

Fue mucho después de la hora de comer cuando Kurt finalmente regresó a la casa de Blaine, pagó el taxi y prácticamente corrió al departamento, su cuerpo se sentía libre de un montón de peso desde que era por fin soltero y se deshizo de ese pedazo de mierda de su prometido.

Alex era ahora una cosa del pasado, o al menos Kurt esperaba que así fuera, y las personas que podrían ser una parte de su futuro estaban arriba esperando. Ese pensamiento lo llevó a acelerar su paso y se precipitó por la escalera, sin pasar por el ascensor a favor de un poco de ejercicio antes de que finalmente se detuviera en seco fuera de la puerta principal de Blaine.

Unos golpes de nudillos alertaron a alguien dentro que había un visitante y la puerta se abrió revelando no a Blaine o Landon o incluso Cooper, sino a la mejor amiga del ojimiel, Avery.

La mujer lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, sus cejas esculpidas por la sorpresa mientras observaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron o hablaron, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro le dijo a Kurt todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de su opinión sobre él.

\- Hola Avery.

\- Cuando llegué aquí hace un rato, Cooper me dijo que Blaine tenía compañía. Luego fui a buscar a mi amigo y él luce como que alguien caminó sobre su rostro mientras llevaba tacones e inmediatamente pensé que tenía algo que ver contigo… y ¡oh mira! Lo es.

\- Avery, por favor. Yo sólo…

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó tu prometido?

Kurt se detuvo, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta – ¿Qué?

\- Tu prometido, el tipo que le hizo eso a Blaine ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? Quiero decir, es obvio que rompiste con él. No soy tonta, Kurt Hummel.

\- Él… no lo tomó bien. Terminó con un par de bolas magulladas y una nariz rota.

En ese momento, el rostro de Avery se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa, una risa escapó de sus labios mientras dio un paso atrás y lo dejó entrar al departamento – Pues bien, eso es genial, un buen camino por el cual ir Kurt Hummel.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que pasó con Blaine ayer. Yo debería haber hecho más, pero entonces probablemente habría llamado a la policía y lo último que necesito es un récord.

\- Tengo que decir que me sorprende que lo hicieras. Una parte de mí pensó que irías corriendo con él y que ustedes dos se escaparían a Las Vegas para revolcarse.

\- Esa es probablemente la parte de ti que me odia por herir a Blaine.

\- Lo es. Pero si estás aquí, entonces yo sé dónde están tus prioridades y mientras tengo que decir que realmente no me gusta la idea de que estés de vuelta y juegues con la vida de mi mejor amigo, siempre que él esté feliz, entonces voy a respetarlo. Pase lo que pase entre ustedes dos, voy a respetarlo. Blaine merece ser feliz y amado, y si vas a ser el que le de eso, entonces está bien.

Kurt asintió, escuchando su divagar sobre su amigo. Esperó, sabiendo muy bien que una amenaza vendría pronto, una para la que estaba más o menos preparado y que llegó en cuestión de segundos.

\- Voy a hacerme a un lado y dejar de lado todos mis sentimientos amargos por ti y tus amigos, pero si lo lastimas, y me refiero en cualquier manera o forma, voy a hacerte daño. Hay desiertos por todo el lugar en esta costa, ¿sabes? Sé que eres del este y estás acostumbrado a las colinas cubiertas de hierba y cosas por el estilo, pero voy a matarte y llevar tu cadáver sobre la línea de estado y volcar tu cuerpo muerto en algún lugar de Nevada y dejarlo allí para que se convierta en alimento para los buitres. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Soy clara?

\- Clara como el cristal.

La mujer giró y miró hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta de la habitación de Blaine por un segundo antes de volverse a Kurt. Su expresión ahora más tranquila, estaba más relajada cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo – Sé que estás pensando que probablemente mi amenaza no es muy seria, pero te prometo que lo es.

Estás recientemente de nuevo en su vida, por lo que sólo estás empezando a saber acerca de esta nueva versión del hombre que una vez amaste. Tal vez amas a este también, pero tienes que entender que la persona que ves ahora está mucho más dañado que el que conociste entonces.

He sido parte de la vida de Blaine desde el nacimiento de Landon, desde que se presentó en trabajo de parto en mi hospital en busca de ayuda. Estuve a su lado cuando él lloraba por lo asustado que estaba. Estuve allí cuando tuvo que obtener una epidural para la cirugía, lo sostuve mientras le hicieron todo el procedimiento. Vi nacer a Landon y le dije a Blaine todos los detalles del asunto porque quería saber si todo estaba bien.

Incluso fui una de las enfermeras que limpió a su hijo cuando estuvo fuera y se lo llevé a Blaine para que lo sostuviera por primera vez. Pasé días con tu ex, ayudándolo a aprender a cambiar pañales, acunar, y eructar a Landon y cuando llegó el momento, fui la primera en conocer el nombre del bebé… todo porque este extraño corazón roto apareció en el pabellón en el que yo trabajaba y quería, no, necesitaba un amigo.

Yo… nunca en mi vida he estado alguna vez tan molesta por el nacimiento de un niño. Esas ocasiones tristes cuando un bebé no lo logra, sí que he llorado, pero estoy hablando del promedio diario de nacimientos.

Por lo general, el primer hijo es algo especial y tengo a una pareja ahí esperando su nacimiento con ilusión. A veces llega alguien que sí lo está haciendo por su cuenta pero tiene todo listo para convertirse en una mamá o papá primerizo, porque cuando están por sí mismos, por lo general tienen el apoyo de sus familiares y amigos, pero nunca había tenido a alguien que entrara completamente solo, sin apoyo alguno.

Dios, yo ni siquiera había estado cuidando a alguien tanto tiempo cuando Blaine entró y era tan joven. Algunas personas ven a alguien que tiene diecinueve años y piensan que es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser considerado un adulto, pero cuando está solo como él lo estaba y tiene miedo, realmente puedes ver lo joven que es.

Después de que salió del hospital, pensé mucho en él. Me preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo con su hijo, entonces un día nos encontramos otra vez y estaba tan nervioso, todavía solo, y yo sabía que no podía dejar que él esté por su cuenta propia – Sus ojos, que habían estado recorriendo toda la habitación durante su charla, volvieron a Kurt por un segundo, la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos como espejos – Nos convertimos en mejores amigos ese día y yo he estado allí para él desde entonces.

\- Eres una buena amiga.

\- Soy la mejor amiga. Verás Kurt, la razón por la que te estoy diciendo esto es porque no quiero ver a Blaine así nunca más. Cooper sabe lo que siento respecto a todo. Él sabe lo que siento por él y pensé que tú debes saber también. No me importa cuánto crees que amas Blaine ahora, no lo puedes lastimar como lo hiciste antes.

\- No lo haré.

\- Ustedes van a pelear, eso es un hecho. Blaine tiene un temperamento que es como un maldito cohete, por lo que va a explotar incluso antes de que tengas la oportunidad de averiguar lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, no te hará daño. Él es perro que ladra y no muerde. Si lo hiciera, no habría permitido que incluso lo miraras aquella noche que ustedes dos se encontraron de nuevo.

Por desgracia para él, sin embargo, los ha extrañado a ti y tus amigos desde el día en que todos ustedes lo sacaron de sus vidas. Él jurará que está bien por su cuenta, pero no lo está. Blaine necesita personas, necesita contacto y los ha extrañado a todos ustedes desde el segundo que te quitaste tu anillo de compromiso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Yo sólo… mientras esté viva quiero estar en la vida de Blaine y espero estarlo. Lo amo y amo a Landon como si fueran mi hermano y mi sobrino.

No tengo niños propios. Estoy casi en mis treinta y tengo un novio, pero tu ex y su hijo son lo más parecido que tengo a criar mi propia familia. Un día el amor de mi vida y yo espero que tengamos hijos y entonces Blaine podrá cuidarlos como he cuidado de Landon todos estos años, pero espero que cuando eso suceda, él va a ser tan feliz como lo soy – se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta principal mientras agarraba su bolso y las llaves – ¿Puedes hacerlo feliz?

\- Voy a tratar. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que sepa lo mucho que lo amo y a Landon. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo feliz otra vez… o por lo menos feliz a mi alrededor.

Avery sonrió, mirando a Kurt por última vez antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo – Cooper quería que me quedara aquí hasta que regresaras y entonces yo podría irme. Blaine está en su habitación con Landon. Te perdiste toda la cosa acerca de la explicación sobre su rostro, pero estoy seguro de que la repetirá cuando se despierte.

Ella agarró las llaves con fuerza en su puño – Esta noche sólo van a ser tú, Blaine y Lan. Coop se quedará en su casa y yo tengo que trabajar, por lo que ahora es tu oportunidad Kurt. No lo arruines, ¿de acuerdo? Él merece mucho más que una disculpa a medias y un abrazo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno, supongo que aquí es cuando me voy. Buena suerte. Dale a Landon un montón de besos de mi parte y si necesitas algo, mi número está en el costado de la nevera.

Kurt la vio empezar a caminar por el pasillo, las llaves tintineando en su mano – Gracias Avery. Por, tú sabes… todo. – La mujer le sonrió, un rubor pintó sus mejillas antes de desaparecer dentro del ascensor. Sin embargo, justo antes de que ella se fuera, asomó la cabeza por el ascensor haciendo un movimiento arrastrando el dedo por la garganta – Recuerda que te mato – pronunció una última vez antes de dar un paso atrás y dejar que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella se había ido, cerró la puerta detrás y le puso llave, comprobó todo antes de que se dirigiera por el pasillo y se detuviera frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Blaine.

Su ex amante estaba profundamente dormido en su lado, el cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal y Landon dormía en la misma pose, justo frente a la dirección opuesta. La cabeza del niño estaba metida en la camisa del pijama de su papá, su pequeña nariz apretada contra el pecho de Blaine mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa del hombre mientras dormían. Los brazos del moreno se cerraban alrededor de su hijo, uno contra la cabeza rizada de Landon mientras que el otro estaba curvado alrededor de su espalda.

Desde donde Kurt estaba de pie, parecía que Blaine estaba protegiendo Landon en su sueño, su cuerpo cubriendo a su hijo mientras el pequeño dormía dentro de la fortaleza que le proporcionaban sus brazos. Juntos, se veían como un cuadro perfecto y el corazón del ojiazul se hinchó ante tal vista.

En silencio, entró de puntillas en la habitación y se sentó junto al pequeño, rozando sus dedos sobre los pequeños rizos que se asomaban entre los dedos extendidos del ojimiel.

Los nudillos de Blaine estaban heridos, negros y azules por los golpes que infligieron a Alex la noche anterior. Cortes diminutos cubrían su piel y Kurt apoyó la mano sobre ellos, acariciando con el pulgar los moretones algo inflamados mientras dejaba que sus ojos viajaran sobre el rostro dormido de su ex.

Mientras descansaba, el moreno parecía tranquilo, pero era obvio que había tratado con algún trauma.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado completamente por la hinchazón, la piel alrededor de éste era de color púrpura oscuro y negro con un toque de amarillo alrededor de los moretones más pequeños. Su labio inferior tenía una pequeña incisión a lo largo del mismo, su grosor habitual más pronunciado con la hinchazón de la lesión que sufrió. También había un corte a lo largo del lado derecho de la frente que se unía con un bulto cerca de la sien derecha.

La coloración oscura en sus dos mejillas significaba lo duro que había sido golpeado allí también y los ojos de Kurt se llenaron con lágrimas de rabia mientras dejaba que sus yemas de los dedos acariciaran la marca, la piel estaba caliente allí. Su toque hizo que el hombre descansando se agitara, el ojo ileso parpadeó abriéndose para mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Lo siento. No quise despertarte.

\- ¿Y Avery?

\- Ella se fue a su casa. Soy sólo yo ahora mismo. Debes volver a dormir y descansar un poco. Lo necesitas.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Estás herido Blaine. Duerme. Podemos hablar más tarde.

Era obvio lo agotado que el ojimiel estaba todavía, basado en la falta de pelea después de eso. En lugar de discutir con Kurt, como era su costumbre, cerró de inmediato sus ojos, frotando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano del castaño antes de roncar suavemente y apretar a Landon alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como el sueño lo venció de nuevo, Kurt se estiró sobre la cama, arrastrándose más cerca de su pequeño para deslizar sus brazos alrededor de sus dos hombres. Su sonrisa creció cuando Landon se giró para ponerse de espalda entre sus papás.

Estar acostado así se sentía increíble, como si fueran una familia completa y real. A medida que Kurt empezó a dejar que los acontecimientos del día transcurrieran en su mente y lo arrullaran envolviéndolo en el sueño, sabía que no había ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que con los dos hombres acurrucados junto a él.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven, Kurt soñaba con tantas cosas. Soñaba con ser rico y tenerlo todo, y no mucho tiempo atrás, él había estado lo suficientemente ciego al pensar que tenía lo que quería. Sin embargo un día su venda se cayó y vio todo con claridad.

Todas las mentiras, todo el engaño. Lo vio todo. Esa revelación lo llevó a esto, a estar allí con las dos personas que más amaba. Finalmente se sentía como si tuviera todo lo que siempre había soñado. En ese momento se sintió bendecido con la riqueza, la más grande riqueza que alguna vez había tenido. Porque el amor valía mucho más que el dinero, y aunque le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de eso, lo sabía ahora. Dios, él realmente lo sabía ahora…

No había nada más que él quisiera que estar con estas dos personas y ser una familia adecuada con ellos. Sabía que Blaine había estado solo, criando a su hijo por sí mismo y luchando. Kurt quería ayudarlo con eso, para mostrarle que lo amaba más que a nada y que estaba arrepentido de alguna vez haber dudado de su amor.

Iba a ser un largo viaje, Roma no se construyó en un día y no podía recuperar la confianza de Blaine tan rápido tampoco, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por él y lucharía hasta el momento en que Blaine le dijera que lo dejara.

Ahora sólo esperaba que él nunca le dijera eso.


	31. Cap 29: Volviendo al Pasado

Mil disculpas, estoy apurada y no me da chance de contestar los reviews, pero ya saben que en el próximo capítulo contesto todos juntos.

Ahora, preparen sus Kleenex/Elite y disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**"****Volviendo al Pasado"**

* * *

.

"Papá está herido"

Con el ceño fruncido, Kurt se dio la vuelta, tirando de las mantas de su cara mientras con ojos lagañosos buscaba el origen de la voz que seguía oyendo en sus sueños. Las mismas palabras repetidas una y otra vez lo inquietaban mientras trataba de descansar después de un día largo y estresante.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciera, la misma triste voz se repetía hasta que finalmente se levantó, retorciendo su cuerpo alrededor de la cama para buscar el sonido que ahora reconocía y era la voz de su hijo. Landon estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, acurrucado con su barbilla pegada contra sus rodillas mientras miraba a su padre dormido.

Blaine estaba tumbado en su cama, con las extremidades torcidas, roncaba y luchaba por respirar a través de su nariz hinchada y magullada. Su cara se veía peor de lo que lo hacía horas atrás y mirarlo le hizo doler el corazón a Kurt con desesperación.

La sensación aumentó cuando se arrastró fuera de la cama y se arrodilló a nivel de Landon, encontrando al pequeño mirando a su papá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se veía tan asustado, preocupado por el bienestar de su padre y Kurt odiaba que un niño tan pequeño e inocente sufriera mucho a causa de algo inadvertidamente causado por él.

\- El hombre malo lastimó a papá.

\- Oh, cariño. Lo sé. El hombre malo fue muy malvado con tu papá.

\- Papá está herido. Quiero hacerlo sentir mejor – Landon susurró mientras estiró las piernas y se puso de pie, acercándose a Blaine, y comenzó a acariciar sus diminutas manos contra las mejillas de su padre. El ojimiel resopló ante el toque, su nariz se arrugó cuando Landon chocó accidentalmente con el corte que tenía en el labio inferior reventado. El pequeño no era tan delicado al acariciarlo con los dedos en sus heridas, por lo que se agitó un poco, empezó a quejarse en su sueño y darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Landon antes de que Kurt lo cargara rápidamente para no despertar a Blaine ahora que finalmente estaba descansando como merecía.

\- Vamos cariño. Vamos a hacer unas galletas para tu papá. Le encantará comerlas una vez que se despierte además de que van a hacer que se sienta mejor.

Landon asintió contra el hombro de Kurt, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de su otro padre mientras éste lo llevaba desde el dormitorio hasta la cocina. A partir de ahí, el castaño sacó los elementos necesarios para hacer un par de lotes de galletas de chocolate, las cuales eran las favoritas de Blaine.

Afortunadamente, su ex tenía todo lo necesario, por lo que se pusieron a trabajar, Kurt rompió varios huevos y se hizo cargo de las medidas de los ingredientes mientras Landon ayudaba a revolver. Los dos pasaron la siguiente hora tranquilamente trabajando, haciendo un ligero desorden con la harina y la levadura en polvo, pero a pesar de que tendría que limpiar los productos alimenticios salpicados por todo el mostrador, valía la pena por hacer sonreír a Landon de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que tu papá amará estas galletas? – Kurt preguntó mientras deslizaba dos bandejas de masa cruda en el horno precalentado. Su hijo estaba junto a él, asintiendo con entusiasmo cuando éste cuidadosamente alineó las bandejas y cerró la puerta del horno, encendiendo la luz para permitir que el niño viera las galletas extenderse y hornearse – A tu papá le encanta el chocolate, así que apuesto a que se va a comer todas estas galletas y no dejará ni una.

\- Quiero galletas también.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que tomar algunas antes de que tu papá se despierte.

Mientras Landon continuaba viendo el horno, Kurt se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa bostezando. Había sido un día largo y tan despiadado y sí que estaba agotado. Ni siquiera la siesta que tuvo junto a Lan y Blaine había ayudado, además de que todavía tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Cuidar a Blaine estaba en la cima de la lista.

Landon estaba allí junto a él y Kurt sabía que si el moreno estaba fuera de servicio, alguien tenía que cuidar al pequeño por él, y estaba más que dispuesto a asumir ese trabajo.

\- Hey, Lan.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Es casi la hora de cenar.

El niño parpadeó en el pensamiento, un dedo corto apretado contra sus labios arqueados mientras miraba desde las galletas hacia el refrigerador, como si quisiera tener dulces para la cena. Kurt estaba esperando para rechazar la oferta, pero el niño se acercó a la mesa y cogió la mano de su padre, arrastrándolo al fregadero donde se agachó como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

El castaño le siguió el juego – ¿Qué sucede cariño?

\- ¿Podemos comer… pizza?

\- ¿Quieres pedir una pizza? ¿Tu papi te deja comerla?

\- ¡A él le gusta la pizza! Comemos pizza mucho… a veces.

\- Bueno, será pizza entonces. ¿Por qué no vas a terminar de ver las galletas mientras ordeno la pizza – En ese momento Landon sonrió, saltando a través de la cocina hacia el horno. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a unos metros de distancia de la cocina con la barbilla en sus manos mientras observaba las galletas crecer.

Mientras el pequeño estaba distraído, Kurt llamó a Cooper, la única persona a la que podía pensar en molestar y preguntarle por las preferencias de la pizza de los dos chicos Anderson. Coop se apresuró a recitar la dirección de la pizzería y la orden que Blaine por lo general pedía, pero luego se ofreció a hacer el pedido por Kurt, ya que él sabía bien lo que Blaine y Landon acostumbraban y agregó lo que el castaño quería. Luego de unos minutos, la cena estaba en camino y Kurt fue a ver a su pequeño quien estaba hipnotizado con las galletas que se horneaban.

\- La pizza está en camino – dijo en voz baja, deslizándose por el suelo para sentarse al lado del niño.

Landon lo miró por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente, maniobrando desde su lugar para subirse al regazo de su padre. Una vez que se acomodó, puso su cabeza en el pecho de éste y lo abrazó, sus delgados brazos lo apretaban firmemente.

\- Lo amo señor Kurt.

Como siempre esas palabras llenaban de lágrimas los ojos de Kurt, besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo y lo abrazó calurosamente – Yo también te amo, cariño. Te amo mucho.

* * *

Después de que la pizza llegó y comieron lo suficiente, guardaron el resto para más tarde. Kurt se sentó en el sofá con Landon, los dos decidieron ver una película mientras esperaban a que Blaine se despierte. El moreno estaba obviamente muy agotado, apenas se había movido cuando el castaño lo fue a llamar una hora antes y le dio algunos analgésicos para ayudarlo a sentirse un poco mejor. Así, en lugar de tratar de despertarlo, cenó a solas con Landon, observando discretamente la forma en que el niño comía y se daba cuenta de que era una copia al carbón de Blaine cuando se trataba de sus impecables modales en la mesa.

La película se reproducía en el televisor, Kurt apenas prestaba atención, acariciaba con los dedos el cabello rizado de Landon. Su hijo estaba tendido sobre su pecho, el perro Margaret Thatcher abrazado contra él mientras veía la película con los ojos muy abiertos. De vez en cuando se movía junto con cualquier canción que estaba sonando y el ojiazul sonreía mientras escuchaba al chico cantar.

\- ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito en esta película, Lan?

\- ¡Sebastián! – El niño chilló, empujándose a sí mismo hasta sentarse en el estómago de Kurt – ¡Él es mi favorito! ¡Es rojo y puede cantar!

\- Conocí a un Sebastián una vez. Él podía cantar y él me hizo ver rojo – En ese momento Landon comenzó a reírse, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba a Kurt con alegría brillando en sus ojos. A partir de ahí, comenzó a hacer toneladas de preguntas sobre este Sebastián: ¿Era un cangrejo? ¿Vivía bajo el mar? ¿Conocía a Ariel? Todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era contestar esas preguntas diciendo que Sebastián no vivía bajo el mar, de hecho vivía bajo una roca y prefería que se quedase allí.

Incluso ahora, varios años después de haberlo conocido y la desconfianza que se tenían el uno al otro, Kurt todavía odiaba pensar en ese tipo debido a que había empezado a crear grietas en los cimientos de su relación con Blaine, y a pesar de que su primera o segunda ruptura no tuvieron que ver con ese hombre zalamero, a él todavía le desagradaba hasta este día.

En medio de su narración sobre viejos enemigos, Landon se levantó y desapareció de la sala, regresando con la computadora portátil de Blaine en sus brazos, sus dedos agarrándola con cuidado mientras se esforzaba por llevar el cable arrastrado también.

\- Cariño, ¿qué estás… – Kurt preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la muy vieja laptop de Blaine sobre sus muslos. Después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, Blaine todavía tenía su vieja HP, estaba en buen estado con sólo unos pocos rasguños añadidos en su cubierta. Kurt no había visto esa máquina en años.

\- Quiero jugar – Landon susurró, señalando a la computadora. Esperó hasta que Kurt abriera la tapa antes de que irse corriendo de nuevo, volviendo con uno de sus libros. Kurt se quedó mirando confundido el libro de temática submarina, sus ojos se arrastraron a lo largo de la cubierta mientras se preguntaba para qué necesitaba la computadora. No fue hasta que Landon abrió el libro que entendió que las páginas en las que había estado trabajando avanzaban con un programa en línea.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión, Kurt encendió la computadora, rodando los ojos cuando la antigua contraseña de Blaine seguía siendo "Warblers" y le permitió fácil acceso a un mundo una vez perdido para él.

El fondo era una foto de Blaine con Landon, los dos estaban parados delante de una parcela de calabazas, Landon sostenía una pequeña mientras Blaine tenía una enorme calabaza en sus manos. Cooper estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, sonriendo a la cámara sentado sobre algunas pacas de heno y conforme Kurt estudiaba la fotografía, sintió que su estómago dio vueltas por la visión que tenía delante.

Él quería eso demasiado. Realmente deseaba eso más que nada.

Los pequeños dedos en su muñeca lo trajeron de vuelta al presente y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo al niño cuando éste levantó el libro y luego se acomodó sobre su regazo con un lápiz en la mano y listo para trabajar.

La película aún se reproducía en el televisor, las canciones en ocasiones causaban que Landon perdiera la pista de lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego se volvía a concentrar y sorprendía a Kurt con lo inteligente que era. Pasaron más de veinte minutos sólo trabajando en la escritura antes de que el pequeño finalmente se aburriera lo suficiente como para bajarse de las piernas de su padre y sentarse en el sofá, su atención se centraba de nuevo en la película. Eso dejó a solas a Kurt con la vieja portátil de Blaine, tres años completos de nueva información estaban delante de él escondidos en varias carpetas en las que el ojiazul sabía que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse.

Sin embargo, una carpeta que no estaba demasiado lejos de los archivos guardados del libro de Landon gritaban para que Kurt la viera, como si tuviera un enorme letrero de neón parpadeante gritando "mírame, mírame".

El título de la carpeta era **Ohio/New York** y tenía un montón de archivos en ella. Fotos probablemente, pensó mientras se movía lentamente sobre la carpeta y la abrió. Su corazón se aceleró ante las cientos de pequeñas miniaturas que aparecieron en la pantalla, pero nada podía haberlo preparado para un vídeo que llamó su atención en cuestión de segundos.

"Septiembre del 2014" era su etiqueta y la imagen de pre visualización era de un Blaine sonriente de pie delante de la cámara, y muy, muy embarazado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurt abrió el video, estirando su cuerpo para agarrar los audífonos de su teléfono y conectarlos a la computadora portátil. El video empezó a cargar y su corazón se detuvo ante lo que vio.

**::::::::::**

**_Septiembre del 2014_**

_"__Umm ¿hola?" _

_Blaine torció la cámara, mirando hacia el lente hasta que se enfocó correctamente y podía verse fácilmente en la pantalla. Tenía el cabello rebelde, los rizos de ébano gruesos cayendo en frente de sus ojos mientras el soplaba y los apartaba del camino. _

_Parecía cansado, sus ojos bordeados de sombras, pero a pesar de todo eso, él tenía un brillo a su alrededor. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie, girando hacia un lado para mostrar su gran estómago, la tela de su camisa se extendía a lo largo de su abdomen, luchando contra la carne redondeada mientras pasaba sus manos sobre él._

_"__Esto" – apuntó a su vientre – "eres tú. Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué me estoy grabando así, pero la mayoría de los padres en gestación tienen pruebas en vídeo de su embarazo y como transcurre, y sinceramente yo no los tengo. Por desgracia no verás ninguna grabación de un baby shower o cosas por el estilo y lo siento por eso, pero las cosas están un poco locas en este momento, y no he sido capaz de hacer nada de eso y mostrarte como has ido creciendo"._

_"__Estoy muy emocionado de tenerte pronto. Dios, estarás aquí en menos de un mes y realmente no tengo nada listo para ti, pero espero que no te importe. Sólo seremos los dos mi bebé, y sé que no suena como un montón de diversión, pero te prometo que te amaré más de lo que nadie podría"._

_Por un momento Blaine frunció el ceño dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá mirando a la cámara. Sus manos seguían moviéndose suavemente y en forma circular sobre su vientre, como si esa acción le diera un cierto alivio – "Eso suena muy mal, sé que es así. Pero, es un poco difícil estar aquí sentado pensando en todas las cosas locas que van a pasar cuando estás solo, ¿sabes? Probablemente ni siquiera te mostraré el vídeo hasta que seas mayor, como de mi edad, tengo diecinueve, por si no lo sabías, así que tal vez vas a entender todo esto para entonces… O tal vez no… Tal vez te enojes conmigo por ser patético y eso está bien. Yo he sido un gran perdedor últimamente de todos modos"._

_"__Pero, pase lo que pase en nuestras vidas después de tu nacimiento, sólo sé que te he amado desde el principio. Te he amado desde el momento en que me enteré de ti y no puedo esperar hasta que estés aquí y envolverte entre mis brazos. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti frijolito, y a pesar de que las cosas podrían no ser tan fáciles en un futuro próximo, todo estará bien si estamos juntos"._

_El adolescente se palmeó el vientre un poco más con una sonrisa antes de que se pusiera de pie y levantara su camisa un poco, mostrando la suave piel de su vientre. Pequeñas líneas de color rosa claro corrían a lo largo de su abdomen deteniéndose justo debajo de su ombligo y frunció el ceño, pasando los dedos a lo largo de ellas._

_"__También esto es una prueba de que arruinaste los abdominales que a futuro pude haber planeado tener, así que no te dejaré en paz por eso hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a tener tus propios hijos, gen portador o no". _

_Se agachó un poco sonriendo ampliamente – "Es broma bebé, papá te ama más de lo que imaginas, y me encantaría hacer frente a una docena más de estrías – tocó madera – sólo por ti"._

_Luego de eso, Blaine dio otra mirada sincera a la cámara y después lanzó un beso a ella, poniendo fin a la grabación y haciendo que la pantalla se desvaneciera._

**::::::::::**

En el presente, sentado en el sofá con la portátil sobre las rodillas, Kurt estaba llorando. Landon no le prestó atención, estaba muy concentrado en la película como para notar que su niñero estaba cubierto de lágrimas y todo emocional, y por eso el castaño estaba agradecido. Pero aun así, ver esa parte de Blaine, pocos meses después de que él se fuera de New York… verlo en ese momento de su embarazo y luchando para explicarle a su hijo no nacido sobre las dificultades de la vida que vendrían por delante, rompió el corazón de Kurt.

Por un momento, vio el video de nuevo, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo desechable antes de finalmente cerrar la ventana, la culpa y la tristeza lo carcomían por el hecho de que básicamente había invadido la privacidad de Blaine viendo un video que probablemente nunca había planeado mostrarle a nadie excepto a Landon.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía al ver el primer video, había otros también que despertaron su interés. Unos pocos los reconoció de inmediato, lo que hizo latir su corazón un poco más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que eran los viejos videos de ellos dos. Reprodujo algunos de esos también, sintiéndose mal del estómago cuando se vio a sí mismo hace apenas unos años atrás refunfuñando y agitando la mano para que Blaine se fuera cuando éste persistía en decirle "te amo" o algo igual de romántico.

Aquel Kurt lucía muy diferente al Kurt que estaba viendo esos videos e incluso el Blaine de ese entonces no era como el que estaba descansando en el dormitorio a pocos metros de distancia.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué? en su mente, pero luego apartó ese pensamiento mientras cerraba otro video de ellos en sus días de juventud al ver uno que estaba etiquetado como "La Propuesta". Verlo era una mala idea. Fue como abrir una caja de Pandora, como si hubiera sido succionado de vuelta en el tiempo y regresado al 2013, lo que hizo que su angustia se sintiera mucho peor.

**::::::::::**

**_Abril del 2013_**

_\- "Entonces, ¿estás nervioso?" _

_\- "¿Me veo nervioso?" – Preguntó Blaine, alisando su traje mientras fruncía las cejas ante la pregunta de Sam. Estaba ocupado recorriendo el camino a través de la Academia Dalton, el sonido de la gente cantando llenaba el fondo, los miembros de los diferentes coros estaban practicando su parte en lo que iba a ser la propuesta de matrimonio más épica que nadie en la Costa Este habría visto jamás. _

_Artie Abrams estaba filmando el detrás de cámaras, persiguiendo a Blaine mientras su amigo con cautela iba y venía de una habitación a otra con el fin de asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto. Por un segundo, se quedó inmóvil, la mano apretada contra su estómago mientras inhalaba una respiración profunda y luego sonrió, volviéndose hacia sus amigos con una mirada emocionada. _

_\- "Le voy a proponer matrimonio a Kurt". _

_\- "Como si no supiéramos eso ya" – Artie se quejó, pero su murmullo no hizo nada para impedir la felicidad de Blaine._

_\- "Esta va a ser la más grande propuesta que alguien haya hecho… tal vez. No sé. Yo sólo… quiero que sea perfecto, ¿sabes?… Este es Dalton… es el lugar donde todo comenzó. Aquí es donde nos conocimos y donde nuestra relación floreció y yo sólo quiero que salga bien"._

_\- "También quieres que él diga que sí" – añadió Sam y Blaine asintió, volviendo su atención al grupo de miembros de Vocal Adrenaline que estaban ocupados practicando su baile detrás de ellos._

_\- "Me encantaría que dijera que sí y realmente espero que lo haga". _

_\- "Lo hará. Kurt te ama, amigo. Él probablemente va a llorar y luego te besará durante horas debido a esto. Ustedes dos están tan enamorados"._

_Ante las palabras de Artie, Blaine sonrió más, volviéndose para ver lo que los Warblers estaban haciendo en otra habitación. Algunos de los nuevos miembros de New Directions pasaron y saludaron a la cámara, diciendo sus deseos de buena suerte para la pareja ya que Artie, obviamente, iba a mostrar el video en la boda. _

_La cámara cortó la toma para reiniciarla en las afueras de la Academia Dalton con Kurt caminando hacia el edificio mientras que Blaine le cantaba. _

_Quien sea que estaba a cargo de la cámara ahora, grabó toda la propuesta, y corría por los pasillos mientras los amigos de Kurt lo arrastraban por Dalton hasta que finalmente terminaron en la escalera donde todo comenzó. La cámara captó todo el discurso absolutamente romántico que Blaine hizo, así como el "sí" de Kurt, además de su beso._

_Luego todo se redujo a Blaine de nuevo, mostrándose de pie en un aula vacía en la escuela, con las manos temblorosas mientras alisaba su traje y paseaba por la habitación._

_\- "Así que aquí estamos, Blaine está preparándose para proponer matrimonio y en última instancia, cambiar toda su vida porque él está locamente enamorado de un chico que conoció aquí en Dalton ¿Cómo te sientes Blaine?"._

_La voz era familiar, uno de los Warblers que había estado en el grupo cuando él y Kurt habían sido miembros. Cuando el hombre le realizó la pregunta, el ojimiel se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó, dejando caer la cabeza mientras miraba sus zapatos._

_\- "Estoy nervioso, pero estoy listo" – admitió en voz baja, tan baja que fue apenas un susurro – "Esto va a cambiar mi vida para siempre, si él dice que sí o que no. Pero no importa lo que pase, bueno o malo, estoy listo para pasar el resto de mi vida con él, incluso si eso significa que tengo que esperar un poco más para proponérselo de nuevo. Lo amo más que a nada y quiero estar con él para siempre… y es por eso que estamos aquí hoy". _

_\- "¿Debido a que lo amas?" – Preguntó Sam fuera de la pantalla, y Blaine sonrió una vez más._

_\- "Así es, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo y quiero que sea mío por el resto de nuestras vidas". _


	32. Cap 30: Tratando de Ser Fuerte

El capítulo más largo que les he traído de este fic. Son 16 páginas sólo para ustedes. Disfrútenlo.

Este capítulo está dedicado para _**Kmiilo**_ ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**"****Tratando de Ser Fuerte"**

* * *

.

Después de ese video, Kurt no pudo ver más. Ya era bastante difícil ver la propuesta de nuevo. Hace mucho tiempo, había sido sólo un recuerdo que rodó por su mente como los créditos de la película. Ahora saber que Blaine había documentado todo… Bueno, eso trajo un montón de felices recuerdos y dolor insoportable que sólo le recordaban lo que perdió y lo estúpido que había sido.

Secándose una lágrima, cerró las carpetas antes de apagar la laptop y llevarla de nuevo al lugar de donde Landon la había traído. El niño todavía estaba viendo el final de la película, su concentración en el televisor y sólo ahí, así que mientras Lan estaba entretenido, Kurt caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su ex y miró hacia dentro, sollozando mientras lo veía dormir.

Blaine estaba acurrucado en su cama, el cuerpo envuelto alrededor de su edredón mientras agarraba una de las muchas almohadas contra su pecho y roncaba. Sus mejillas estaban hinchadas de los golpes que había recibido la noche anterior. Su ojo inflamado aún, con las marcas oscuras alrededor por la contusión, y su labio estaba todavía enorme, el corte junto a él lucía más desagradable que nunca.

Kurt se encogió ante la vista, entrando en la habitación y tomando asiento en la cama junto al ojimiel. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de la frente de Blaine, apartándole los rizos del paso antes de que se inclinara y le besara la sien, luego se arrastró a lo largo de la cama para acostarse al lado del hombre descansando. Incluso en su sueño, Blaine era pacífico y hermoso, a pesar de que parecía que había pasado por la máquina de lavado demasiadas veces, se veía tan guapo para Kurt en ese momento.

Rayos, él había sido magnífico para Kurt desde el día en que se conocieron, ¿pero ahora? Ahora viéndolo como un padre y después de lo que hizo por él… bueno, fue como enamorarse de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, más profundo que la primera vez.

Otro aliento temeroso escapó inesperado de sus labios y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar los dedos por la mejilla del moreno. La tristeza lo invadió, como lo había hecho desde el día en que regresó a la vida de Blaine, y se tragó un sollozo, murmurando para sí mismo mientras luchaba con el impulso a desmoronarse por completo en un millón de pequeñas piezas. – Me gustaría tener una máquina del tiempo. Me gustaría volver y arreglar esto.

\- No se supone que debes meterte con el tiempo – una voz tranquila, rasposa contestó.

Los ojos del castaño al instante se abrieron, los movimientos de su mano se detuvieron mientras la retiraba del hombre que ahora estaba despierto a su lado. El ojo bueno del hombre de cabello rizado estaba entrecerrado, con sueño y aun así, de alguna manera fue capaz de mirar directamente a través de Kurt como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Dónde está Landon? – Preguntó, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo mientras bostezaba. Por un momento, hizo una mueca, cuando su mano se presionó contra su labio cortado. – ¿Tiene miedo de mí?

El cambio de tema fue bien acogido, sobre todo porque Kurt estaba preocupado de haber trastornado al ojimiel una vez más con su charla sobre sus remordimientos. Sin embargo, aunque bienvenido, este próximo tema no era algo en lo que quería sumergirse.

Tragando con dificultad, contestó la pregunta de su ex – Él no tiene miedo. Sólo está preocupado por ti. Ahora mismo tengo su atención en otra cosa hasta que despertaras. Cenamos algo y ahora está viendo La Sirenita.

\- No tienes que cocinar para él. Yo podía…

\- Yo no cociné… Ah… pedimos pizza. Con la ayuda de Cooper. Pero eso es lo que Landon quería así que comimos pizza. Espero que no te importe.

\- Está bien – dijo suavemente, abriendo de nuevo los ojos para mirar a Kurt por un momento. En la penumbra de la habitación, parecía mayor, como si estuviera cargado de tantas cosas, y todo lo que el castaño quería hacer era quitarle algo de ese peso de encima y colocarlo sobre sus propios hombros. No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin embargo – Landon ama la pizza y ha pasado un tiempo desde que comimos una, así que estoy seguro de que le encantó.

\- Lo hizo. Nunca he visto a un niño tan pequeño comer tanto. Comió casi dos rebanadas.

\- Si está realmente hambriento, va a tratar de comer tres. Él va a hacer espacio para más, pero por lo general su límite es tres. El niño sí que puede comer. Eso lo sacó de ti.

\- ¡Oye!

El joven se rió burlándose de Kurt, empezó a rodar por la cama para levantarse. A pesar de todo el tiempo que durmió, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto, el alcance de sus lesiones lo tenían un poco más débil y aún más cansado que antes. Por lo tanto, tan pronto como se puso de pie se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una mano presionada contra su frente mientras que la otra se agitó en el aire y trató de estabilizarse y mantener el equilibrio antes de caer. Kurt se levantó rápido, llegando a tiempo hasta envolver un brazo por la cintura de Blaine por lo que no cayó demasiado lejos y antes de que él se diera cuenta, tenía al moreno entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Jesús, Blaine! ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado.

\- Probablemente deberías quedarte en la cama. Te puedo traer algo para comer si quieres. Realmente no deberías estar deambulando por ahí si te sientes débil. – Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron cuando el ojimiel se retorció en sus brazos.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa si tienes una lesión cerebral? Ayer estabas murmurando para ti mismo en el coche y ahora estás tropezando. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, ¡deberíamos haberte llevado a un hospital! Maldición.

\- Kurt, estoy bien. Sólo un poco atontado. Te lo prometo – Tratando de probar su punto, Blaine se deslizó de los brazos del ojiazul y se levantó de nuevo, esta vez sólo balanceándose momentáneamente antes de estar firmemente sobre sus pies.

\- ¿Ves? – inquirió, arrastrándose hacia su armario para conseguir algo de ropa para cambiarse. Su camiseta estaba un poco sudorosa de todo el tiempo que durmió y rápidamente se quitó la prenda, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de los ojos de su ex en su torso desnudo.

\- Tu espalda está tan roja.

\- Está sólo un poco lastimada en este momento. Se va a curar – Mientras deslizaba una camiseta fresca sobre su cabeza, silbó entre dientes y Kurt se levantó de un salto de la cama, ignorando las protestas del ojimiel mientras sostenía la camiseta arriba y estudiaba las raspaduras inducidas por la grava que corrían por su espalda. Sus dedos corrieron por la longitud de las marcas de costras, su toque iba dejando una quemadura gruesa y pesada a su paso.

\- Kurt…

\- Tu equipo de primeros auxilios, ¿dónde está?

\- En el botiquín del baño. Pero Kurt, yo realmente no necesito…

\- Quédate aquí. Voy a ir a por él. Tenemos que limpiar esos cortes de nuevo antes de te pongas tu camiseta.

Se detuvo en el pensamiento por un segundo, quitándole la prenda para limpiarlo antes de que comenzara a salir de la habitación. Antes de que estuviera fuera de vista, añadió sobre su hombro, – Si comienzas a sentirte mal de nuevo, por favor siéntate. Lo último que necesitamos es que te caigas y te lastimes un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? – Blaine apenas tuvo la oportunidad de asentir con la cabeza antes de que Kurt se hubiera ido, sus pisadas sonaban en la sala por unos pocos instantes hasta que se volvieron más suaves y luego más fuertes y antes de que reapareciera en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Honestamente me sentiría mejor si te sentaras de nuevo. Te ves terrible.

– Oye, gracias.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir. – Quejándose, Kurt abrió la botella de antiséptico y puso un poco en algunas bolas de algodón, apoyando una mano en la cadera desnuda de Blaine mientras lo guiaba para que volviera a sentarse en la cama. Una vez que estuvo sentado de forma segura, se subió en el colchón, equilibrándose sobre sus rodillas mientras empezaba a deslizar el algodón empapado en alcohol por la piel lastimada por la grava.

Su ex prometido silbó por el malestar, los músculos de la espalda saltaron cuando los pequeños rastros de líquido claro se filtraron desde el algodón y corrieron por su piel desgarrada. El ruido le hizo doler el corazón a Kurt y sólo empeoró cuando oyó una voz que provenía del costado.

Landon se movía en la puerta, los ojos en su padre y el castaño mientras arrastraba los pies lentamente, con su perro Margaret Thatcher apretado fuertemente en sus pequeñas manos. – ¿Papá?

\- Sí amiguito. Puedes entrar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Papá está bien. Él sólo tiene algunos rasguños que el señor Kurt está limpiando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que no se infecten. ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste y te raspaste la rodilla donde el tío Coop y tuvimos que lavar tu pierna? – Cuando Landon asintió, Blaine continuó, moviendo sus dedos para indicarle a su hijo que quería que se acercase a él. – Lo hicimos para que tu rodilla no doliera más.

\- ¡Y luego me dieron una curita de _Spidaman_!

\- Sí. Tuviste un curita de Spiderman. ¡Lo recuerdas! ¡Ese es mi chico inteligente! – En ese momento Landon se rió, dejando que su padre lo envuelva en un abrazo y le dé un beso antes de que se apartara y mirase a Kurt. El castaño estaba observándolos a los dos en silencio, con el labio atrapado entre los dientes mientras robóticamente continuaba con la limpieza de la espalda de Blaine.

\- Señor Kurt, ¿puedo ayudarle?

\- Si tu papá dice que puedes hacerlo, no hay problema – Esperó hasta que Blaine dijo que estaba bien antes de que le entregara a Landon una toallita, riéndose cuando el niño hizo una mueca ante el olor del antiséptico. – Es apestoso, ¿no? Pero ayudará a que la espalda de tu papá se sienta mejor.

\- Y queremos que papá se sienta bien porque el hombre malo lo lastimó, y eso es malo.

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió – Es muy malo. El hombre malo no le hará daño a tu papá nunca más.

En ese momento Landon le dirigió una mirada, haciendo que Kurt se preguntara cómo era posible que fuese una mirada tan confiada y pura, pero sabía que su hijo estaba todavía muy preocupado por el bienestar de su papá. Alguien por ahí había perjudicado a su padre, lo había lastimado bastante como para causarle deformidades físicas por el momento y Kurt estaba seguro de que no importaba lo que dijera, Landon todavía estaría angustiado por el hecho de que su padre estaba herido.

Estirando la mano, atrajo a Landon en un abrazo con un sólo brazo, besando la parte superior de la cabeza rizada de su hijo antes de que comenzara a mostrarle cómo limpiar las heridas de la espalda de Blaine. Juntos se aseguraron de que todo estaba limpio y desinfectado, Kurt retiró suavemente cualquier pedacito de residuo del algodón antes de decirle al ojimiel que podía ponerse su camiseta de nuevo.

Blaine se vistió rápidamente, pasando una mano por el cabello desordenado mientras agarraba a Landon y lo sostenía cerca, respirando el olor del niño pequeño mientras murmuraba palabras dulces a su oído. Al margen, Kurt sólo observaba, limpiando cuidadosamente el desastre que hizo mientras su ex y su hijo tenían un momento juntos, el moreno suavemente susurraba a su pequeño que todo estaba bien y que él estaba bien.

Tan egoísta como se sentía, Kurt esperaba que un día él pudiese ser una parte de su pequeño mundo, que podría protegerlos a ambos tanto como deseada hacerlo. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, se contentaría con que le permitieran estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para presenciar esos momentos, no importa lo mucho que lo iban a ver por ahí.

* * *

La pizza sobrante fue devorada en una hora. Blaine se comió su parte como si no hubiera comido adecuadamente en días y luego Landon tuvo otra rebanada y media, la cual comió feliz al lado de su padre, mientras lo observaba hablando con Kurt sobre lo que ocurrió a principios de la tarde.

Kurt le contó a Blaine lo del incidente en el hotel, dejando de lado el comentario jugoso ya que Landon estaba con ellos, pero en el momento en que su historia había terminado, el ojimiel lo estaba mirándolo con una expresión que el castaño encontró difícil de leer.

Era como si Blaine estaba impresionado con lo que escuchó, como si estuviera un poco sorprendido de que Kurt fuese tras Alex de esa forma después de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido de que volví? ¿Te sorprende que peleara por ti, Blaine? Dios, yo diría que debes saber que yo pelearía por ti, pero tú no lo sabes… porque yo no lo he hecho, no en mucho tiempo. Dios, yo lo siento mucho – Las palabras golpearon alrededor suyo, rebotando en las paredes de su cabeza mientras observaba a Landon quitar todas las coberturas de su pizza y empujarlas a un lado para comer más tarde.

El niño le sonrió, los labios lisos con salsa de la pizza y la grasa del queso y las capas de pepperoni. Lan era un desastre, Blaine era un desastre, y Kurt estaba enamorado de los dos. Riéndose, sacó una servilleta de la pila en el centro de la mesa y suavemente limpió las manchas rojas de la boca de su hijo, riendo más duro cuando Landon hizo un ruido descontento y arrugó su pequeña nariz con disgusto falso.

\- Señor Kurt.

\- Quédate quieto, precioso. Déjame quitarte la suciedad de tu cara. Estás todo lleno de salsa.

\- Yo iba a lamer mis labios más tarde – El niño se quejó, su tono causó que Kurt resoplara cuando terminó de limpiar el desorden de la comisura de los labios de Landon.

Una vez que estaba seguro de que la cara del pequeño individuo estaba limpia, le besó la mejilla, murmurando para sí mismo acerca del aliento de pizza de Lan.

Estaba en medio de levantarse a tirar la toalla sucia cuando atrajo la atención de Blaine, el moreno estaba limpiando su propia boca, sus ojos dorados quemando y haciendo agujeros en la piel de Kurt con la intensidad de su mirada.

Su expresión era todavía indescifrable aunque un toque de desconcierto brillaba detrás de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Era como si estuviese sorprendido por lo paternal que era Kurt, como el hecho de que estar limpiando la cara de un niño sucio era algo que nunca pensó que vería, a pesar de que el ojiazul había ayudado a Landon unas cuantas veces desde que lo conoció.

Pero el castaño podía entender por qué su ex estaba tan perplejo. A pesar de que habían estado dando vueltas en la vida del otro desde hace meses, había cosas nuevas que se estaban revelando cada día. Casi cuatro años habían pasado y ambos habían crecido tanto desde entonces.

Sí, sus niveles de madurez variaban y estaban en lados opuestos del espectro, pero Kurt sentía como si se estuvieran moviendo más cerca. Dentro de un corto período de tiempo, pasaron de Blaine queriendo absolutamente nada que ver con él a permitirle que se quede en su casa. Pasaron de pelear entre sí para pelear el uno por el otro, y ahora estaban sentados juntos en el comedor de su ex, comiendo mientras hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos. De alguna forma lo eran un poco ahora.

Todo se remontaba a la primera noche volvieron a estar juntos: Kurt estaba sentado en un club de strippers con una banda encima que afirmaba que estaba a punto de casarse. Su dedo se sentía pesado con su segundo anillo de compromiso y estaba flotando en una nube de mentiras. Sus ojos estaban vendados, su corazón le mentía para mantenerlo contento… Alex era bueno para él, harían una vida juntos que sin importar lo diferente que era para Kurt, estaría bien. Sería lo suficientemente bueno… supuestamente. Era lo suficiente para Kurt. Entonces un bailarín sin nombre fue a su mesa y todo eso cambió.

Blaine, por su parte, se fue a trabajar con su mente en una sola cosa: ganar dinero para cuidar de su hijo. Esa noche, estaba preparado para bailar, o lo que tuviera que hacer. En lugar de eso fue enviado para cuidar de un soltero que estaba allí por su fiesta antes de la boda. Nunca en un millón de años habría podido imaginar que su ex prometido que estaba a miles de millas de distancia en su vieja casa en la ciudad de New York, estaría sentado en el club en el que él trabajaba. Esa noche, el mundo de Blaine se derrumbó a su alrededor y no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía manejarlo todo… si pudiera incluso.

Entonces todo explotó. En el lapso de unas pocas semanas, las paredes empezaron a desmoronarse y Blaine se encontró siendo arrastrado de nuevo hacia Kurt.

Kurt había estado allí esperando, su corazón y su mente todavía confundidos sobre qué hacer, pero era evidente que estaba arrepentido y que todavía le importaba. Sólo le tomó a Blaine algún tiempo convencerse de que el castaño no le vendría mal otra vez.

Ahora estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Debido a que Alex y Kurt habían terminado. El ojiazul era un hombre soltero de nuevo, al igual que el ojimiel, y estaba sentado en su departamento con su hijo, la comunicación con Landon era como si hubiera estado allí desde el primer día.

Claro que lo asustaba hasta la mierda a Blaine ver a su ex acercarse a su hijo, no era como si él diera acceso a las personas todos los días. Las únicas personas que eran cercanas a Landon eran Avery y Cooper e incluso entonces, él tuvo algunos problemas para permitirles acercarse por un tiempo. Luego Kurt apareció y se estrelló contra la vida protegida de Blaine, trayendo consigo el caos y, por extraño que parezca, el amor.

El moreno parpadeó, lanzando su mirada hacia el plato de pizza mientras Kurt se iba a la cocina para deshacerse de las servilletas sucias que tenía en la mano. Landon era ajeno a todo, sin dejar de hablar en voz baja acerca de los problemas del libro de trabajo que realizó antes con el castaño, y cuando el hombre en cuestión volvió a entrar en la habitación, también se unió a la conversación, y agregó con orgullo que Landon lo hizo fantástico con su trabajo.

Todo el tiempo, Blaine estuvo sentado con asombro y, bueno, miedo… Porque al ver a su hijo y a su ex hablando entre sí y con él, podía sentir su corazón deshelarse un poco como un glacial, sólo un poco más cuando se trataba de Kurt. Se había estado calentando desde la primera vez que lo vio con Landon y ahora se estaba derritiendo a un ritmo rápido, un ritmo tan rápido que el ojimiel tenía miedo que cayera de nuevo y se enamorase demasiado rápido y realmente… realmente no estaba listo para eso.

* * *

A pesar de que fue capaz de levantarse y comer la cena, Blaine se cansó de nuevo unas dos horas después de que haber salido a tropezones de la cama y dejar que Kurt lo limpiase. Todos estaban en el sofá como una familia. Landon tenía miedo de hacerle daño a su papá si se sentaba sobre él, así que descansó la mayor parte de su peso sobre Kurt, apoyado en su hombro mientras veían otra película infantil.

Blaine de vez en cuando dejaba de prestar atención de la película y la desviaba hacia los dos sentados junto a él, Kurt tenía su brazo alrededor de Landon, los dedos lentamente acariciando el cabello grueso del pequeño mientras mantenía su enfoque en la película. Lan estaba ocupado viendo la película también, algunos de sus animales de peluche favoritos metidos entre sus brazos mientras cantaba junto a los gatos en pantalla.

El perro Margaret Thatcher descansaba en el regazo de Blaine, _para velar por él y hacerle compañía_, Kurt le explicó cuando un Landon nervioso trató de entregarle el juguete de peluche alrededor de una hora antes. Blaine apreciaba tener a Maggie junto a él, los recuerdos de los días donde descansaría el juguete en su vientre de embarazado inundaron su mente por un tiempo hasta que volvió a la realidad y miró a Kurt y a Landon.

Su hijo estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, cantando un poco más antes de que sus pestañas empezaran a revolotear y caer.

A mitad de la película, el pequeño estaba fuera de combate y el ojiazul estaba sonriendo hacia él. – Ha tenido un largo día.

\- No me gusta que él tiene que lidiar con esto. Me veo como un monstruo.

\- Te ves como un hombre que es un héroe a los ojos de su hijo. Fuiste herido por una mala persona y él sabe eso y quiere que mejores más que nada en este mundo. Landon te ama, no importa cómo te ves.

\- Yo simplemente no quiero asustarlo.

\- Lo asustas más si lo alejas. Es mejor si reconoces que estás herido, pero que estás bien.

\- Lo hago.

\- Lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que todavía estás nervioso a su alrededor, pero él vendrá alrededor. Él no tiene miedo de ti, tiene miedo de lastimarte – dijo tan tranquilamente con los dedos aún enredados en el cabello de Landon. Cerró los ojos, inhalando temblorosamente antes de volver a mirar a su ex – Sé que estás pensando probablemente "Kurt, cállate", pero te prometo que estoy hablando por experiencia. Al igual que cuando mi padre tuvo su ataque al corazón, yo estaba muerto de miedo de ser demasiado duro con él.

\- Lo sé, Kurt, yo…

\- Pero él me aseguró que estaría bien y todo fue mucho mejor después de eso. Landon es mucho más pequeño… sin embargo es el mismo sentir. Landon es joven, pero él es muy inteligente. Le has enseñado bien – Cuando Blaine se sonrojó, Kurt sonrió y continuó – Puedes pensar que tu cara le da miedo ahora mismo, pero él está simplemente molesto porque alguien te hizo daño.

Tú eres su mundo, no es de difícil ver eso. Él quiere que estés bien todo el tiempo, eres su héroe y cuando estás herido, a él le duele. "_No es la única persona a la que duele"_ – pensó.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba y el moreno suspiró, inclinándose sobre el sofá para tomar suavemente la mano de Kurt del cabello de Landon, entrelazando sus dedos. A partir de ahí, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Kurt lloraba abiertamente mientras que el ojimiel le apretó la mano contra la suya.

\- Yo sólo… Lo siento mucho por todo, Blaine. Por esto, por hacerte daño, por hacerle daño – Miró a Landon dormir tan tranquilo y adorable encima de él. Tengo tantos pesares, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con lo mucho que me arrepiento de dejarte ir.

\- Kurt…

\- Quise decir lo que dije cuando mencioné que ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo. Si yo pudiera – Se tragó el nudo espeso en la garganta y continuó – si pudiera volver atrás las manecillas del reloj, lo haría. Lo haría en un instante. Me detendría a mí mismo para no ser tan tonto, para no hacerte daño y romper tu corazón.

Blaine cerró los ojos, la yema del pulgar deslizándose sobre los nudillos ligeramente magullados de Kurt – Oré por una máquina del tiempo después de que nos separamos por primera vez. Quería volver y detenerme a mí mismo de ir a la casa de ese sujeto. Quería volver y golpearme hasta sacar toda la mierda de mi viejo yo por siquiera pensar en engañarte, pero luego me di cuenta de que no existían las máquinas del tiempo y que no importa lo mucho que duele, debemos tener experiencias como esa para aprender de nuestros errores.

Yo nunca… Dios, yo jamás engañaría a nadie nunca más porque duele sinceramente más de lo que imaginas. Ser engañado apesta y es terrible, pero ser el que es infiel no es un paseo por el parque tampoco. O al menos no lo es para algunas personas, sobre todo para mí.

Yo sólo… Yo quería esa máquina del tiempo demasiado y me di cuenta de que no servía para nada desear algo, porque al final yo lo había arruinado de nuevo y tenía que volver a arreglar las cosas en las que me equivoqué. Y eso siempre sucedería no importa lo que hiciera – Hizo una pausa, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su ex, la película que estaban viendo quedó en el olvido mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Kurt seguía llorando, la cara y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y Blaine podía sentir en su propia garganta un nudo creciendo – Yo… yo quería una máquina del tiempo después de esta ruptura también, aunque yo sabía que era tonto. Yo… todavía quiero una un poco.

Kurt respiró, mirando a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock. Entre ellos, Landon se retorció, los pies pateando para golpear en las piernas a Blaine mientras rodaba.

El momento se escapó, Kurt se encorvó hacia delante para coger el niño antes de que rodara completamente fuera del sofá, y Blaine le soltó de la mano, esperando hasta que Lan estuviese quieto antes de que se inclinara y lo tomara cuidadosamente para levantarlo del mueble.

Con su hijo en sus brazos, el moreno lanzó una última mirada a Kurt, una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras se abría camino a la puerta y en última instancia, hacia su dormitorio.

\- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, me perdonaste por lo que hice. Me dejaste volver cuando te traicioné de la peor manera posible y siempre he estado agradecido por ello. Todavía lo estoy, porque de lo contrario nunca hubiera tenido a Landon, ¿sabes? Yo sólo… sé que dije que te odié hace mucho tiempo y que yo… que odiaba lo que me hiciste. Pero ¿quiénes somos hoy en día? Estamos moldeados por lo que nos pasó en ese momento.

Yo… Me gustaría poder decir te perdono por todo, pero no puedo. Aún no estoy allí – Cuando Kurt hizo un ruido, Blaine negó con la cabeza para decir que no había terminado – Pero, Kurt… Yo estoy llegando allí.

El silencio le respondió. Silencio… en que sólo se escuchó el más pequeño sollozo.

No sé cuándo. No sé cómo ni por qué o lo que sea, pero uno de estos días te perdonaré. Si algo he aprendido en las últimas semanas Kurt, es que cuando se trata de ti, cualquier amor residual que tengo por ti siempre gana sobre cualquier cosa. Me diste la cosa más grande que podría haber pedido y no te puedo odiar por eso. Puede no gustarme lo que pasó entre nosotros y lo que en última instancia me condujo hacia mi carrera, pero hice mis elecciones. Hice mi cama cuando me fui y vine aquí. Los dos cometimos errores. Los dos fuimos tontos. Los dos arruinamos varias veces nuestra relación, pero estamos bien ahora como amigos, ¿cierto?

\- Correcto.

\- Bien. – Sonriendo, Blaine cambió la posición de los brazos, pasando rápidamente a Landon al otro lado mientras luchaba para sentirse cómodo con la forma en que se ponía de pie. El niño apenas se movió, estaba todavía profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de su padre.

Voy a volver a la cama. Yo… tú eres más que bienvenido a venir si quieres. Yo sé que el sofá no es el más cómodo del mundo. La cama de Landon está libre también, pero es pequeña y sigues siendo tan alto – Se calló, agachando la cabeza tímidamente. Kurt se rió entre dientes, su voz húmeda por las lágrimas, y se fue a apagar la película antes de volver a corroborar las cerraduras y apagar las luces en todo el departamento.

En unos momentos, el castaño se deslizaba de nuevo en la habitación de Blaine, sonriendo al ver a su ex y a Landon acostados en la cama con apenas suficiente espacio libre para que él se sentara al lado de su hijo.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Mhmm? – A pesar de haber entrado en la habitación hace unos minutos, la voz del moreno era lenta, arrastrándose mientras empezaba a sucumbir ante los analgésicos que había tomado, así como al agotamiento que su cuerpo maltrecho sentía. Kurt se inclinó sobre la forma de Landon y pasó los dedos por la mejilla abollada de Blaine.

\- Te amo.

\- Lo sé. – Con un resoplido, el ojimiel se quedó dormido, sus largas pestañas se cerraron en tanto que la luz de la luna se escurría en la ventana e iluminaba su rostro.

Kurt se acurrucó un poco más cerca, un brazo protector rodeaba a Landon y a Blaine y sonrió mientras se escapaba al país de los sueños, su mente vagaba al pensar en los pasos agigantados en los que él y su ex estaban avanzando en su relación.

Meses atrás, cuando entró en algún bar lleno de humo a un lado de la carretera, nunca imaginó encontrarse con el amor de su vida de nuevo y tener su mundo al revés por millonésima vez. Porque por mucho que deseaba una manera de cambiar el pasado, él estaba ciertamente agradecido de haber estado en el lugar correcto en el momento justo, esa noche cuando él y Blaine entraron en la vida del otro nuevamente. Porque si no fuera por esa noche, estaría de vuelta en New York cometiendo el mayor error de su vida… después de romper con Blaine, por supuesto.

Todavía estaría planeando casarse con algún imbécil en lugar de estar en la cama con las dos personas que amaba más que a nada. Él hubiera estado solo, posiblemente sosteniendo una copa mientras se preguntaba por qué su vida estaba en tan mal estado.

Ahora, sin embargo, él estaba acurrucado con su familia, con los dos chicos con los que le encantaría para el resto de sus días. Cansado, acunaba a Landon en el pecho y puso la otra mano en el corazón de Blaine, sintiendo el suave latido bajo la caja torácica de su ex.

Como años atrás, la sensación era tranquilizadora. Al igual que cuando Blaine le dijo que sentir y escuchar los latidos de su corazón se sentía como estar en casa, Kurt podía sentirlo dentro de su propio pecho. Estar allí con Landon y Blaine, sabiendo que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos se sentía como que estaba en casa y eso se sentía increíble.


	33. Cap 31: Enfermedad y Confianza

_Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews de los capítulos atrasados, mas los nuevos, tal como les había prometido._

_*** aandrear**_ Las cosas se están dando de mejor forma ahora y las situaciones se van tornando más hermosas =)

_*** Camila Yupanqui**_ Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

_*** jeny**_ Qué bueno! =) Avery siempre va a cuidar a Blaine y a Landon.

Kurt tiene que seguir poniendo de su parte y no dejar de luchar.

_*** Emily Tobar Patiño**_ Sí, sus interacciones son tan hermosas *-*

_*** Sofia Salazar Rivera**_ Kurt está resultando un buen padre. Ay sí, es que los flashbacks están cargados de recuerdos y tantas emociones

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Definitivamente son un hermoso dúo padre-hijo.

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Landon es una ternurita que supo ganarse el corazón de Kurt sin siquiera proponérselo

**_* BigGirlCrying31_** Las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo diferente, aunque le falta camino por recorrer, pero van avanzando.

_*** Karen**_ Jajajaja, Avery es tan protectora de su amigo y tendrá un ojo sobre Kurt porque no va a dejar que lo lastime de nuevo.

Kurt tiene que seguir trabajando en ganarse la confianza de Blaine y reconquistarlo para que así siga bajando los muros que tiene a su alrededor.

Aquí la nueva actualización.

_*** anallely12**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. La espera siempre vale la pena ;)

_*** Moontsee VR** _Finalmente Kurt ha reaccionado y está haciendo las cosas como deben ser.

Avery es muy protectora de Blaine porque ella lo vio solo, mal, roto, asustado y fue la persona que estuvo a su lado ayudándolo a superar todo eso y no quiere que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo. Ahora ve a un Kurt distinto y que está dispuesto a luchar por el amor del hombre al que alguna vez dejó de lado y arreglar todo para hacerlo feliz.

A veces ocurre, las personas se dan cuenta de algo pero prefieren callar y en este caso, como ya sus amigas le dijeron, Kurt estaba cegado con Alex y cuando le mencionaban algo que no les parecía, él las ignoraba y dejaba de escucharlas, por eso decidieron mantenerse al margen.

Kurt está formando cada vez más parte de la vida de su hijo y de su ex :')

Así es, aunque Kurt no puede evitar seguirse sintiendo mal por todo lo malo que le ha pasado a Blaine y sentirse culpable, además de que no deja de pensar en lo distintas que las cosas hubieran sido si nunca hubiese tenido ese arrebato.

Todavía hay heridas que tienen que sanar y pasos que dar, pero van en la dirección correcta.

Blaine es hermoso y adorable en todo momento, no hay dudas al respecto =) Aww y quien no quisiera ocupar ese lugar especial en su corazoncito :3

Muchísimas gracias! Me hace feliz que la ames y a mí también C: El sentimiento es totalmente correspondido

Besos y abrazos

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Jajajaja, Avery resultó de armas tomar, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que su amigo vuelva a sufrir.

Ahora depende de Blaine y cuanto esté dispuesto permitirle a Kurt seguir entrando en su vida.

Alex tiene que borrarse del mapa de una vez por todas.

Así es, Kurt causó una herida profunda, pero está trabajando finalmente en tratar de sanarla y remediar las cosas. Uy, te faltan muchas más que vas a gastar.

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Poco a poco van convirtiéndose en esa familia :')

Totalmente de acuerdo, cada vez que Landon le dice que lo ama, el corazón se me llena de toda clase de sentimientos.

**_* brendaledesma33_** Los tres en una misma cama es totalmente hermoso de imaginar :3

Kurt con Landon y su interacción... Simplemente son hermosos *-*

**_* msmaytemairena_** Fueron momentos hermosos sin lugar a dudas :)

_*** GleeKBattlestairs206**_ Los flashbacks siempre tienen esos efectos porque te transportan a todo un mundo de emociones.

Blaine siempre tan divino haciendo esos videos maravillosos.

Aquí tienes la actualización ;)

_*** monaibarra99**_ MONI ME HICISTE LLORAR CON ESO COMO NO TIENES IDEA :')

Tus palabras significan tanto, más de lo que puedas pensar. Eso quiero, eso sueño y espero pronto hacerlo realidad... Mis libros en todas partes y en todos los idomas *-*

Que tu boca sea de profeta amiga! Te Quiero, Te Adoro y Te Amo Infinitamente

Rachel tuvo gran parte de la culpa y ahora se siente culpable, pero quiere la felicidad de su amigo, aunque hay momentos en que toma las peores decisiones.

Kurt tiene y seguirá teniendo muchos remordimientos por lo que le ha pasado a Blaine y jamás dejará de preguntarse cómo hubiese sido todo si ese día no hubiera explotado y terminado su relación de esa manera.

Blaine es un excelente ser humano y un padre extraordinario y le ha tocado duro, sin embargo ha seguido adelante por su hijo.

Exacto! Blaine es de esas personas que una vez que entran a tu corazón, ya no salen de ahí nunca :3

Jajajaja Avery mala, eso no se dice, jajajajajaja. Me has hecho reír tanto con eso.

Ella es cosa seria jajajaja. Y no está dispuesta a permitir que nadie vuelva a lastimar a su amigo.

Los momentos que se están dando entre los tres son hermosos *-*

Landon durmiendo en medio de sus dos papás te llena de feels definitivamente y Kurt finalmente entendiendo que ahí, junto a ellos es su lugar, ahí está su hogar.

Kurt ama a su hijo, ha sabido colarse en su corazón y en todo su ser. Aunque no supo de su existencia en todos esos años, ahora no puede imaginar su vida sin su pequeño.

Jajajajaja, Kurt sabe y Sebastian que se quede debajo de las piedras xD

Blaine tuvo que hacer frente solo a su embarazo y luego a la crianza de su hijo y lo ha hecho con todo el amor del mundo y superando todos los obstáculos que la vida le ha puesto.

Su frijolito C':

Blaine es simplemente hermoso, una persona maravillosa y con un corazón lleno de amor :3

Momentos de muchos recuerdos, amor y muchos kleenex :')

_*** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Genial! Todo empieza a tomar su rumbo. Aquí la actualización.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**"Enfermedad y Confianza"**

* * *

.

Después de su charla, todo parecía que estaba empezando a caer en su lugar. Los dos se comunicaban más, Landon estaba extasiado de tener Kurt alrededor, y las cosas parecían un poco más brillantes. Entonces todo llegó a un punto muerto para estrellarse unos días más tarde, cuando Blaine despertó con un resfriado.

En un día o dos, su resfrío mutó desde un simple dolor de garganta a algo peor y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, su progreso se detuvo cuando Blaine se puso increíblemente enfermo y la dinámica en el hogar y entre ellos cambió.

\- ¡Buenos días cielo! ¿Cómo te sientes? – Kurt se arrodilló, flotando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Blaine mientras lo estudiaba y la forma en que estaba acurrucado en su manta, el rostro pálido y con escalofríos. Con el ceño fruncido, colocó su mano en la frente sudorosa de su ex, haciendo una mueca cuando éste dejó escapar una tos irregular, tan fuerte que hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera por debajo de su mano.

Blaine aún tenía fiebre y por su aspecto, no se parecía que estaba mejorando.

\- Voy a ir a buscar un poco más de la medicina y una taza de té. Tienes que dormir.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y pasaba por el dormitorio de Landon, permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Eran casi dos semanas desde que puso un pie de vuelta en LA, era soltero, buscaba reconquistar a Blaine de nuevo y convertirse en parte de su pequeña familia de una vez por todas.

Desafortunadamente el ojimiel tenía una infección respiratoria grande y no estaba en óptimas condiciones para cualquier tipo de coqueteo, así que Kurt pasó de la mentalidad de cortejar al de enfermero.

Cuando la enfermedad apareció, Kurt estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su ex había sido golpeado unas pocas noches antes, sobre todo porque Blaine apenas usaba algo de ropa luego de esa terrible experiencia.

Pero entonces el moreno admitió que se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente y era probable que se hubiera enfermado de todos modos. Sin embargo, al ver a Blaine pasar de magullado y maltrecho a lloroso y miserable, hizo que Kurt se sintiese un poco culpable, sobre todo porque las cosas ocurrieron después de que él apareció.

Suspirando, entró de puntillas en la cocina y empezó a preparar una caliente y humeante taza de té de manzanilla con miel y limón, junto con una bandeja de pastillas para la tos y la dosis usual de medicina líquida. Esto había sido básico para Blaine en los últimos tres días, y mientras el enfermo podía mantener fácilmente un plato de sopa por las mañanas, prefería simplemente té y más horas de sueño.

Kurt estaba feliz de cubrir cualquier necesidad que Blaine tenía.

Además, dado que el ojimiel estaba oficialmente fuera de combate, el castaño tuvo que asumir el papel de padre, el papel que había estado deseando realizar desde la noche en que puso sus ojos en Landon. Tan pronto como el dolor de garganta de Blaine se hizo más pronunciado y después de un día o más de actuar como si estaba bien, fue cuando finalmente le preguntó a Kurt si no le importaría cuidar a Landon hasta que mejorase.

Ellos tuvieron una larga charla sobre la importancia de que Landon no se enferme, especialmente porque había tenido gripe sólo unos meses atrás, durante la primera visita de Kurt y estuvo de acuerdo, prometiendo a su ex que cuidaría muy bien del pequeño hasta que él se pusiese mejor. Eso es todo lo que quería de todas formas, que los dos estén bien.

Tomar el control del papel de Blaine era difícil, pero también muy emocionante. Cada mañana Kurt estaba listo para preparar el desayuno del niño. También estaba cerca para ayudar a su hijo en el trabajo de sus libros de práctica e incluso le dio a Landon sus baños. La primera vez que sucedió, el ojiazul había tenido miedo de muerte sobre estar a cargo de bañar a un niño porque, honestamente, era su primera vez frente a tener que bañar a alguien que no fuera él mismo y eso daba miedo.

Por alguna extraña razón, siguió imaginando que de alguna manera desviaría la mirada por apenas un segundo, y al volver a mirar, encontraría que Landon había sido absorbido por el desagüe o algo igualmente terrible (aunque muy poco probable.) Así que cuando llegó el momento de realizar la tarea, temblaba todo el tiempo, hasta que Landon se rió de él y le pidió que pusiera la canción de las _Tortugas_ _Ninja_ mientras se bañaba. A partir de ahí todo fue viento en popa y los baños posteriores que el niño necesitaba fueron fáciles.

Con el pasar de los días, Kurt realmente se sentía como si lo de la paternidad lo hacía bastante bien. En el pasado, siempre se había sentido como él quería tener hijos. Él sabía que lo hacía. Realmente quería darle a su papá la oportunidad de ser abuelo y, aunque sea un poco egoísta, quería ver si podía coincidir con las impecables, aunque a veces imperfectas habilidades paternales de su progenitor.

Blaine ya tenía su papel cubierto, él era el papá más increíble. Incluso estar enfermo no le impedía dejarle saber a Landon que era el mundo para él, y a pesar del hecho de que los chicos acordaron mantener al niño alejado para que no se enferme, todavía se aseguró de que tuviera a su papá en alguna manera… incluso si eso significaba que Kurt tuvo que sentarse en el pasillo con Landon en su regazo mientras escuchaban la voz rasposa de Blaine leer desde su posición en la cama.

Landon no se vio afectado por el cambio. Amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón y se aseguraba de que lo supiera. Sus palabras siempre abrumaban a Kurt, haciendo un nudo en su corazón, pero amaba la sensación y amaba a Landon de igual manera.

Su amor por Blaine seguía ardiendo fuerte también. No pudo evitar pasar las noches arrimado en la puerta del dormitorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba a su ex tumbado en la cama, su respiración nasal y lo delgado que estaba. En lo que Blaine se recuperaba, él rápidamente se movía para asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, que era lo menos que podía hacer.

¿Sopa? Él la preparaba. ¿Más pañuelos desechables? Los llevaba. ¿Una taza de té caliente con limón y miel para calmar la pobre garganta de Blaine? Él era un experto en ello y con Landon ayudando, las cosas eran bastante fáciles.

Así que, ahí estaba un par de días después de que su ex se enfermó, rebotando de una habitación a otra, un minuto cuidando a Blaine mientras que al siguiente estaba manteniendo un ojo sobre Landon. En ese momento el pequeño seguía dormido, acurrucado en su cama, que por desgracia fue pisoteada la noche anterior después de que se enteró de que no iba a dormir en la cama con su papá sin importar lo mucho que le puso mala cara, y hasta que despertase, que sería pronto si Kurt conocía a su hijo lo suficientemente bien, tuvo tiempo para adular a Blaine.

\- El té y las medicinas para el Sr. enfermito – bromeó, sonriendo cuando Blaine bajó las mantas sólo un poco para mirarlo con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos. El moreno graznó un agradecimiento, que le valió una reprimenda por hablar, y luego tomó la taza de té de los dedos de Kurt, bebiendo y disfrutando del calor que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

\- Está bueno.

\- No tiene mucha miel, ¿cierto? Yo no estaba prestando atención. Me pareció ver un insecto y creo que pude haber añadido demasiada.

\- ¿Un insecto? ¿Era una cucaracha?

\- ¿Qué? ¿El insecto? No… ¿por qué? ¿Tienes cucarachas?

\- En realidad no – susurró Blaine, mirando hacia abajo en el edredón. Parecía avergonzado, al igual de lo que estaba a punto de admitir le haría daño decirlo – Los vecinos al final del pasillo las tienen a veces, son personas sucias. Si ellos las tienen, el resto del edificio las tiene. Tuvimos demasiadas una vez. Tuvimos peores en nuestra vieja casa, pero a veces se arrastran hasta aquí. Tengo trampas debajo del fregadero para hacerme cargo de ellas, pero si ves alguna, házmelo saber.

\- No era una cucaracha, pero si veo alguna, me aseguraré de decirte – Esperó hasta que Blaine tomó un poco más de té antes de retirarle la taza y colocarla en la mesita de noche, le entregó la medicina y luego una pastilla para la tos – Duerme un poco más. Estás sonando un poco mejor, pero tu temperatura todavía está un poco elevada. Vuelvo para comprobar más tarde.

\- Está bien – el ojimiel se recostó entre las mantas, tirando de ellas sobre su cabeza mientras que rápidamente comenzó a dejarse ir.

El hecho de que se había quedado dormido tan rápido y sin discusión hizo doler el corazón de Kurt, la primera noche que Blaine comenzó a enfermarse, casi peleó con él acerca de lo mucho que no necesitaba su ayuda. Durante todo ese tiempo lo que Kurt sentía que habían progresado, terminó escapando a medida que el moreno se hizo más vulnerable a la enfermedad y antes de que él se diera cuenta, su ex se estaba volviendo más y más amargo a cada segundo… hasta que finalmente admitió la derrota cuando su voz se agrietó y la fiebre lo derribó. Para entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose más enfermo y que Landon no podía coger el virus, así que finalmente se rompió y le pidió ayuda a Kurt.

Desde entonces, había permitido un poco que el castaño tomara las riendas, lo cual sabía era algo enorme, no importa lo mucho que su relación había crecido en los últimos meses. Incluso Cooper, quien se detuvo por una noche después del trabajo, dijo que su hermano dejándose ir y confiando en Kurt la atención completa de Landon era probablemente la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo, sin contar toda la locura que había dejado que sucediera después de que el ojiazul regresó.

Kurt sabía eso ya, a pesar de que entendió cómo debió haber sido presa del pánico Blaine al darse cuenta de que tendría que ceder un mayor control al hombre del que todavía un poco de miedo.

Así que, aunque él realmente amaba poder ayudar a Blaine, y ayudar a cuidar de Landon, se aseguró de no sobrepasar sus límites. Se aseguró de seguir todas las reglas sobre el bienestar del pequeño, y aunque el niño se esforzó al máximo por romperlas, Kurt no se movió, no importa lo adorable que su hijo era cuando hacía pucheros.

\- Señor Kurt…

El sonido de su nombre le obligó a dar la vuelta y sonrió, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche antes de abandonar la habitación de Blaine y cargar a Landon llevándolo por el pasillo – ¿Si cariño?

\- ¿Está mejor papá?

\- Todavía no, pero pronto. Podría ser un día más o menos, pero estará bien en algún momento. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle té?

\- Ya tiene un poco de té, pero apuesto a que le encantaría que le hagas un poco de sopa para el almuerzo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer una sopa para que papá coma más tarde?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Genial! Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a hacer algo para el desayuno?

**::::::::::**

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Noviembre del 2014_**

En todos los años que había conocido a los Anderson, Kurt nunca había visto a su casa lucir tan sosa antes. En el verano, había normalmente estallidos de color por todo el lugar. La madre de Blaine tenía un jardín y se enorgullecía de éste, siempre presumiendo de cómo ella y sus amigos escogían los arreglos más bonitos de flores para decorar sus jardines.

Él tuvo que admitir que admiraba el estilo de la mamá de Blaine, ella pudo haber sido distante y un poco superficial, pero mantuvo una bonita casa.

En el otoño, dos árboles altos de arce decoraban el césped con las hojas de muchos colores, cubriendo a la casa del sol de otoño y proporcionando una amplia belleza, acentuando el lugar con su variedad de matices. Ahora, sin embargo, el patio estaba vacío, las camas de flores vacías. Dos troncos de árboles gruesos se sentaban a ambos lados del pórtico, los hermosos arces ahora habían desaparecido.

Ahora la casa Anderson parecía sombría y solitaria… oscura.

Años atrás, la casa Anderson estuvo decorada con espantapájaros, pacas de heno y calabazas. Blaine, siendo la persona astuta que era, le gustaba decorar para las fiestas. Él se fue por todo lo alto el día de Halloween, entrelazando el porche delantero con luces de color púrpura y naranja y telarañas falsas.

Para Acción de Gracias, hizo que el lugar pareciera un parche de calabaza y luego para la Navidad, la casa parecía un paraíso invernal.

Esta vez, el exterior era sencillo, no había pacas de heno a la vista, no había calabazas para ser vistas. Ni el auto del señor ni el de la señora Anderson estaban en la entrada, sólo el viejo Prius de Blaine estaba estacionado contra el garaje, descuidado y sucio. Kurt llevó la camioneta de su papá hasta la entrada y salió, tirando su abrigo apretado alrededor de su cuerpo como el viento frío de noviembre golpeaba en su piel.

Temblando, se acercó al Prius, trazando sus dedos a lo largo de la puerta del lado del conductor como los recuerdos del día que Blaine consiguió ese auto pasaron por su mente.

Sus padres le permitieron intercambiar la vieja camioneta verde por ese vehículo más nuevo, pero se negaron a dejar que lo vendiera cuando él se fue a Nueva York. Así que ahí estaba en su camino de entrada, estacionado por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Por un segundo, Kurt pensó en tocar el timbre, su corazón mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez Blaine estuviera en casa, que tal vez había odiado el lugar a donde se había fugado y se apresuró en volver a vivir con sus padres de nuevo…

Por supuesto, esos pensamientos no servían de nada, sobre todo ahora que Kurt sabía que los Anderson habían horriblemente repudiado a su hijo. Era lo que más temía después de enterarse de que Blaine no estaba de regreso en Ohio y era obvio que la noticia era cierta, sobre todo cuando miró el patio. Nada de eso gritaba Blaine. Nada sobre el paisaje monótono y el vacío en torno a él mostraba que el ojimiel estaba alrededor en absoluto. Absolutamente nada.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, se apartó del Prius, con las manos apretadas en puños, el frío metal de un anillo de compromiso que no había sido olvidado, asentado en la palma de su mano, calentando lentamente y quemando a través de su piel.

Blaine se había ido. El amor de su vida había desaparecido y todo lo que Kurt tenía para recordarlo eran imágenes, el anillo, y este maldito Prius que ni siquiera podía soportar mirar. Mierda, el auto no era ni siquiera suyo. Él no tenía llave, no podía entrar en éste. Había probablemente fragmentos de Blaine allí dentro en los que él podría fácilmente envolverse y estaban encerrados en un auto que estaba en el poder de dos personas a quienes no les importa que su hijo había desaparecido.

Se preguntó si lo habían vendido, los recuerdos de Blaine y todo…

Sollozando, se volvió y se dirigió a su coche, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lanzaba una última mirada hacia atrás en la casa que una vez admiró, el lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos para él que involucraban a la única persona que más amaba.

No era un hogar nunca más. Era sólo una cáscara, al igual que él lo era.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

**::::::::::**

El teléfono de Blaine estaba sonando de nuevo.

Eso era algo que el castaño no estaba esperando que sucediera tampoco. Al principio, pensó que podría haber sido Avery o Cooper llamando, pero cuando comprobó el identificador de llamadas por primera vez, un número desconocido apareció. No estaba seguro de si debía responder considerando que tan enfermo estaba Blaine y en reposo, pero lo atribuyó a una posible emergencia y respondió de todos modos. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando terminó siendo una de las chicas del club en el que el ojimiel solía trabajar.

Ella rogó al ojiazul que le pidiese a Blaine que vuelva, diciendo que iban a hablar con Vinny sobre lo que pasó, porque su clientela estaba enojada de que su bailarín favorito había sido despedido y se negaban a entrar. Incluso la cantidad de clientes que estaban allí principalmente por las mujeres, no eran suficientes para lograr una buena cantidad de dinero y estaban jodidos sin _Sombra._

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que el lugar estaba sufriendo sin Blaine, porque esencialmente lo patearon y lo despidieron.

Después de la primera llamada telefónica, decenas vinieron de parte de Vinny. Él también estaba pidiendo el regreso del moreno, llamando a _Sombra_ el mejor intérprete que jamás había conocido. Ni una sola vez dijo que lo sentía por lo sucedido sin embargo. Lo que hizo fue decir que su decisión fue dura cuando llegó a despedir a Blaine, pero nunca se disculpó por ello, simplemente rogó y cada vez que llamó después de eso, Kurt lo maldijo y colgó el teléfono, exigiendo al hombre sombrío que nunca llame de nuevo.

Pero lo hizo, una y otra y otra vez.

\- ¡Deja de llamar aquí! – Kurt gritó cuando contestó una llamada en el cuarto día consecutivo de que no dejaba de molestar. Landon levantó la vista del libro para colorear por un segundo, después volvió a garabatear con su crayón en la página cuando el castaño desapareció de la habitación para terminar de hablar.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba fuera del alcance del oído del niño, abrió su boca para poner en su lugar al sujeto del otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa, su cuerpo se congeló cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

\- Juro por Dios que si estás fuera de su departamento ahora mismo, y creo que lo estás...

\- ¿Tan siquiera te fijas en el número? – Una voz ligeramente familiar preguntó y Kurt frunció el ceño, alejando el teléfono para contemplar el nombre de Kong en la pantalla. Recordó fragmentos de aquel sujeto las pocas veces que lo vio, el chico lucía furioso de que él estuviese todavía en su establecimiento, y ahora sabiendo que estaba fuera del apartamento de Blaine lo puso increíblemente nervioso.

\- Escucha. No te conozco, pero si estás aquí para rogarle a _Sombra_ que vuelva, él nunca ha de poner un pie en ese agujero de mierda de nuevo.

\- Bien, porque yo tampoco. ¿Ahora puedo entrar? Quiero checar a mi muchacho.

Las palabras de Kong conmocionaron a Kurt, haciendo que frunciera el ceño mientras lentamente se dirigía a la puerta principal. Se asomó por la mirilla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la vista del hombre musculoso de pie en el pasillo, completamente vestido y luciendo un poco molesto. Tenía una bolsa a su lado y un ramo de flores, algo más estaba a sus pies, pero Kurt no era capaz de distinguir lo que era porque su visión se limitaba a ese pequeño pedazo de vidrio.

\- Voy a tener que preguntarle Blaine si puedes entrar. Dame un segundo – Apretó el teléfono contra su pecho y corrió por el pasillo, sorprendido de ver al ojimiel de lado, babeando la almohada mientras dormía.

\- Blaine, Blaine. Hey dulzura, despierta.

Las cejas del chico se arrugaron, su nariz se arrugó también cuando refunfuñó y parpadeó sus ojos vidriosos para abrirlos, mirando al frente a la pared hasta que Kurt dijo su nombre y llamó su atención. Tan pronto como estuvo despierto, el castaño le dio el teléfono, observando en silencio mientras Blaine comenzó a tener una conversación con el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

_\- ¿Hola? ¿En serio? Sí, eso está bien. Nos vemos en un rato. Adiós_ – Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, dándole una larga mirada a Kurt antes de saliera de la cama, tosiendo en el camino – K-Kong está aquí.

\- Lo sé. Yo contesté el teléfono. Está fuera de tu departamento.

\- Él dijo que tiene algo para mí.

\- No crees que está aquí para tratar de sobornarte para volver, ¿verdad? Porque realmente no necesitas volver a ese lugar. Tú puedes…

\- Vamos a ver lo que dice, Kurt. No lo conoces. Sin embargo yo sí. Él ha sido un amigo para mí desde que empecé a trabajar allí, así que le voy a oír, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras eran gruesas, un poco rotas, por lo destrozada que la garganta estaba, pero volvió a toser para aclararla, tirando de la bata que estaba el gancho de la puerta para envolverla alrededor de su pijama. – ¿Dónde está Landon?

\- En la sala. Está coloreando en este momento. ¿Quieres que me vaya jugar con él a otra habitación mientras ustedes dos hablan?

\- No – Blaine arrastraba los pies por el pasillo, sus sandalias de casa raspando el suelo mientras arrastraba su cuerpo exhausto hacia la puerta principal. Por un segundo, se detuvo para mirar a Landon en la sala, sonrió antes de continuar su camino – Puede quedarse. Ellos se han conocido antes. Él conoce a Kong.

\- ¿Lo conoce?

Blaine rodó los ojos ofendido – Sí. Por supuesto que sí – No dio más detalles, en su lugar, fue a abrir el cerrojo. Segundos después, abrió la puerta, sonriendo al ver a su ex compañero de trabajo de pie allí con unas cuantas bolsas y algunas flores.

\- ¡Hola Kong!

\- _Sombra_, suenas como una mierda – el hombre corpulento rió, extendiendo la mano para tirar de Blaine para un abrazo apretado. Palmeó la espalda del hombre más pequeño y se apartó para admirar el rostro de su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo hacía – Tus moretones han disminuido. Eso está bien. Es una pena que estés enfermo sin embargo.

\- Sí. Por lo menos ya no parezco un cadáver ambulante. Yo era un desastre el otro día, debes estar contento de que te perdiste eso.

\- Nah. Me alegro de que estés bien, _Sombra_ – Kong esperó hasta que fuera invitado a pasar antes de recoger sus cosas y entrar con cautela mirando al hombre que se asomaba detrás de su amigo. En la mirada que el chico le estaba disparando se leía una advertencia, pero definitivamente no se dejó influir por un sujeto al azar mirándolo de esa forma. Trabajaba en un local donde los hombres se ponían morbosos y enojados todo el tiempo y él lidiaba con eso, al igual que lo que podía hacer con este chico. Sobre todo porque él sabía exactamente quién era este chico – Ahh, el papá del bebé. Tengo que decir que no esperaba verte aquí cuando llegué.

\- Tengo que decir que no esperaba verte en absoluto. Nunca – Kurt resopló, su mirada endurecida cuando el amigo de Blaine soltó una carcajada

\- Eres un luchador. Puedo ver por qué le gustas a _Sombra_ – dejando las bromas de lado, Kong tendió el ramo de flores y luego una tarjeta de felicitación grande en la mano de su ex compañero, su sonrisa cada vez era mayor cuando Blaine le entregó a Kurt las flores y abrió el sobre con un jadeo.

\- Qué… Kong… no.

\- Los chicos y yo… y algunas de las chicas dieron un poco de dinero como regalo de despedida. Ya sabes, desde que Vin te echó tan rápido el otro día.

Tú y Toya son los dos únicos con hijos que trabajan allí y algunas de las chicas se sentían mal porque Vin te quitó tu trabajo después de que perdiste el otro, así que… – Kong siguió hablando, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo a Blaine mientras éste se secaba los ojos llorosos.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se quedó en estado de shock, sorprendido de que Blaine había perdido su otro trabajo también. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que su ex no había mencionado ni una vez que tenía que ir a su trabajo de camarero aunque perdió su carrera como bailarín. Ahora que sabía que el moreno estaba completamente desempleado, se sentía horrible.

Con el ceño fruncido desapareció de su vista, buscando en toda la cocina hasta que encontró un jarrón para poner las flores.

_¿Por qué no me dijo que perdió su otro trabajo? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? No lo entiendo._

Kurt se perdió en sus pensamientos después de que Kong y Blaine se retiraron a la sala para hablar un poco más, sus voces, en especial la de Kong, retumbaba en el fondo mientras el ojiazul pensaba en todo lo que pasaba en la vida de su ex. A pesar de llevar los últimos meses conociendo a Blaine de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no importa lo cerca que pensaba que estaban llegando, no estaba tan cerca del todo. Blaine le tenía los brazos extendidos, tal vez incluso más que eso, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que no sabía sobre el hombre al que aún amaba.

¿Cuánto más Blaine estaba ocultándole… o tenía miedo de decirle? ¿No creía que Kurt merecía saber? A decir verdad, él sabía que no merecía mucho de su ex después de todo, pero aun así le dolía saber que el moreno mantuvo oculta una noticia tan fundamental de él.

Porque ahora el ojimiel estaba sin trabajo, sin una forma de pagar el departamento y de alimentar y vestir a Landon. Podría tener algo de dinero ahorrado, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría con un niño en crecimiento y una renta que debía ser pagada a tiempo?

\- Dios Blaine – susurró para sí mismo, la espalda apoyada en el mostrador como la risa floreciente de Kong y los chillidos de Landon llenaban el aire. No sabía qué pensar o qué hacer, pero sabía que debía tener una charla con Blaine una vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de estar a solas. Cuando sea que eso fuera.


	34. Cap 32: Sentimientos

**_Acostumbro poner las letras de las canciones en español porque en muchas ocasiones leí en otros fics que las personas les decían a _**_las/os autoras/es _**_ no entender lo que significaban, pero en este caso, decidí dejar la letra en inglés porque así evoca todos los recuerdos y el sentimiento de Blaine al interpretar tan hermosa balada (que reconocerán de inmediato) en la 5ta temporada de Glee, y es perfecta para el efecto de Kurt cantándola ahora._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**"Sentimientos"**

* * *

.

Más tarde esa noche, Kurt estaba apoyado en la puerta de Landon, viéndolo dormir mientras escuchaba por el pasillo el sonido de la ducha corriendo. Blaine se estaba preparando para ir a la cama después de haber esperado hasta que el castaño le había dado al pequeño su baño antes de leerle un cuento para dormir, asegurándose de estar a un par de metros de distancia para que su hijo no se contagie.

Ahora que Landon estaba perdido en la tierra de los sueños, el moreno se había ido a duchar y Kurt se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, su mente seguía corriendo en el hecho de que el amor de su vida estaba completamente sin trabajo y que pronto estaría luchando, a menos que solucionara los problemas pronto.

No eran sólo sus problemas, ya no, pensó para sí mismo. Desafortunadamente él sabía en el fondo que Blaine no permitiría que él se hiciera cargo de ningún tipo de papel en todo esto. No estaban en ese momento en su relación y el castaño temía que nunca lo estarían, aunque el moreno le había mostrado un poco de libertad de acción hace sólo una semana atrás.

Dijo que lo perdonaría un día y él no podía esperar para que eso suceda, para tener el perdón completo de Blaine. Esperaba que llegara más temprano que tarde. Muy, muy pronto.

El sonido del agua al cesar lo impulsó a ponerse en acción y se fue por el pasillo para ponerle doble llave a las cerraduras de la puerta principal y apagó todo lo que no tenía que estar encendido. Le dio a Blaine unos minutos para vestirse y luego se dirigió a la habitación golpeando ligeramente la puerta y entrando cuando éste le dijo que estaba bien que pasara.

Podría haber estado bien para Blaine, pero la imagen que Kurt se llevó cuando abrió la puerta era una que sólo soñaba, una memoria de una época hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Su ex estaba desnudo, deslizándose un boxer rojo hasta sus musculosas piernas para cubrir su desnudo y todavía muy delicioso trasero así como otras partes íntimas.

El ojimiel tosió un poco, acariciando su pecho y frotándolo para calmar la quemadura en su interior antes de volverse hacia Kurt y sonrió tímidamente – Lo siento. Yo no estaba pensando cuando dije que pasaras tan rápido. Probablemente tuviste una vista completa.

\- Yo… la tuve.

\- Sí. Lo siento – susurró Blaine con la cara enrojecida mientras frotaba su toalla por el cabello.

Kurt se quedó congelado en la puerta, con las mejillas igual de carmesí como las de Blaine, y eso hizo al ojimiel sonreír – ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Yo… sí. En realidad, quería hablar contigo acerca de Kong, acerca de algo que dijo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Sobre que dejará el club? Él lo iba a dejar tarde o temprano. Creo que es genial que él y Brandi lo dejaran por mi sin embargo. Son grandes personas.

La imagen de Blaine pasando sus dedos por sus húmedos, oscuros rizos mientras divagaba hizo a Kurt agua la boca y tragó saliva, mirando a un lado por un momento para recobrar la compostura. Todos esos años de extrañar Blaine hicieron al ojiazul beber ante la vista de su ex como si fuese agua, degustando la imagen del hombre que amaba como si fuera el ser humano más sediento y hambriento del planeta. Mierda, estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre.

\- Yo… tu trabajo. Pues bien, ambos… Kong dijo que fuiste despedido de tu primer trabajo ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Blaine colgó su toalla húmeda en el gancho de la puerta y se acercó a la cama, dejándose caer para agarrar su frasco bien utilizado de Vaporub. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrirlo, Kurt se sentó junto a él, tendiéndole la mano expectante, sonriendo cuando Blaine se lo entregó – Sabes que puedo ponerme esta cosa yo mismo.

\- Yo no voy a ser como Tina. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada sólo una suave risa de Blaine y luego rodó los ojos. A partir de ahí, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente cuando las manos de Kurt entraron en contacto con su pecho desnudo.

Los primeros días que estuvo enfermo, Kurt había hecho lo mismo, le frotaba el mentol para ayudar a limpiar su nariz y calmar su dolor de garganta. Blaine había estado agradecido, agradecido por la amabilidad de su amigo, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué rayos el ojiazul todavía quería hacer esto?

O más importante aún, ¿por qué él estaba dejando que suceda? _Porque tú quieres, estúpido_. Pensó, luchando contra el impulso de sacudir la cabeza.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando hasta que las manos calientes del castaño dejaran de recorrer su pecho y la sensación desapareció antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo. Kurt estaba retorciendo la tapa en el frasco, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación para limpiar sus manos. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta, se sentó en la cama, llegando a tomar la mano de Blaine en el proceso.

\- Estás desempleado.

\- Sí… ¿y?

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Sobre el primer trabajo, quiero decir.

\- No creo que haya sido de tu incumbencia. No alcanzo a ver cómo sigue siendo de tu incumbencia.

\- Yo sólo… Blaine, fuiste despedido de tu segundo trabajo por mi culpa. A pesar de lo mucho que odio ese lugar, todavía estabas haciendo buen dinero allí, pero ahora no tienes ese trabajo o el del restaurante y…

\- Y ahora tengo que ir a buscar uno nuevo. Hay puestos de trabajo por ahí. Admito que no pagarán tanto como lo hace Vinny, pero hay un montón de otros clubes de striptease alrededor y…

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Kurt se detuvo. ¿Blaine seguía pensando en desnudarse? – Tú… ¿todavía quieres bailar?

\- No es lo que había planeado para mí, pero soy bueno en eso y a la gente le gusta cuando lo hago. Es que… si eso va a poner más dinero en mi cuenta bancaria que servir mesas, entonces ¿por qué debería ir para cargar alimentos durante horas y no obtener propinas cuando puedo hacer tres veces esa cantidad en una hora de sólo girar alrededor de un tubo?

\- Pero dijiste…

\- Sí, yo dije que quería salir de allí… con el tiempo. Pero viste lo mucho que hice en mi última noche allí. No puedo hacer esa cantidad de dinero en un trabajo regular de 9 a 5, Kurt. Landon sigue creciendo y mientras este departamento no es tan malo, me encantaría sacarnos de aquí para ir a un lugar mejor antes de que comience el jardín de infantes. Quiero decir, lo último que necesito es que él hable de cucarachas o algo así con su maestro y entonces Servicios de Protección de la Niñez estará sobre mí – Todo el cuerpo de Blaine tembló cuando dijo eso y Kurt le apretó la mano un poco más fuerte, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Pero no tienes que hacerlo más, sólo…

\- No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Esto. Agregarte en la ecuación, no necesito tu ayuda para criar a Landon. Lo he hecho durante años por mi cuenta y puedo seguir haciéndolo, sólo tengo que encontrar un trabajo de primera.

\- Pero yo soy el otro padre de Landon – dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos unidas. Estaban tan cerca, los cuerpos sólo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, pero aun así se sentía como si estuvieran en dos planetas completamente diferentes, parte de dos mundos completamente diferentes. No importa lo fuerte que Kurt empujaba las paredes de las que Blaine se había rodeado, no bajaban.

En un momento dado, comenzaron a desmoronarse, pero en ese momento, se sentía como si Kurt estaba corriendo contra una barrera recién reparada, una que era un poco más fuerte que la de la última vez. Eso lo asustó de muerte porque se sentía como si Blaine se alejaba de nuevo y él realmente no quería que eso sucediera, no con todo el progreso que hicieron antes.

Landon es mi hijo también, y… y sé que no he estado allí, pero lo hubiera estado si lo hubiera sabido. – Antes de que Blaine pudiera argumentar, el castaño le apretó la mano para hacerlo callar rápidamente – Me gustaría decir una y otra vez que me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros y lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida, pero yo quiero ser parte de sus vidas y te debo mucho por todo lo que has hecho por Landon. Déjame hacer esto. Deja que te ayude, al menos hasta que vuelvas a ponerte de pie por ti mismo. Entonces me puedes decir lo que quieras que haga. Te lo prometo. Sólo por favor, déjame hacer esto.

Blaine cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza mientras se dejó arrastrar por sus pensamientos. Kurt se sentó en silencio a su lado esperando pacientemente a algún tipo de señal o respuesta que le hiciera saber si su ex le permitiría ser el hombre que quería ser: el padre, el amigo, el amante.

Por un minuto o dos, permanecieron en silencio, la respiración ronca de Blaine era el único ruido audible en la habitación. Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno y luego levantó la mirada, sus ojos miel mojados por las lágrimas contenidas – No importa lo que hago, n-no importa lo que me digo a mí mismo, todavía me asustas demasiado, Kurt. Te miro a veces y me temo que un día vas a mirarme y te darás cuenta de que has cometido un error con esto.

No me importa si me lastimas de nuevo, pero Landon no se merece ese tipo de dolor, así que por favor, por favor, no le hagas daño. Él te ama…

\- Lo sé, lo amo también. También te amo. ¿Qué te hizo volver a esto? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esto, Blaine. Dijiste que estabas llegando allí y ahora esto. ¿Por qué?

\- Es sólo que… se siente como que fallé otra vez – Cuando Kurt murmuró – oh no cariño – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza, sintiendo esas lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar accidentalmente, resbalar por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan débil en ese momento, su enfermedad lo había comprometido.

Estaba tan cansado, agotado de todo. Años de angustia, meses de preocupación, semanas de dolor, y los días de temor crecían sobre él como los pesos más pesados y ahora que estaba enfermo y básicamente indefenso, todo parecía dos veces más áspero como lo fue originalmente – No importa lo que haga, no importa qué tan bien quiero hacer las cosas, todo siempre se derrumba al final. No puedo hacer nada sin echarlo a perder. No fui suficiente para mis padres, no fui suficiente para mis amigos, no fui suficiente para ti, y ahora que no soy suficiente para mi propio hijo. ¿Cuándo va a parar? – Se ahogó en un sollozo, quitando su mano de la de Kurt para tirar sus piernas contra su pecho.

Una amarga tos miserable se desgarró de su garganta y Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, tirando de su ex en sus brazos, acunando la cabeza de Blaine contra su pecho mientras lo sostenía cerca.

\- Por favor, no llores, por favor. Odio cuando lloras.

Sus palabras hicieron poco para disuadir las lágrimas, no importa lo mucho que Blaine trató de detenerlas. Se sentía como una avería que era necesaria tener.

Todas esas otras semi-peleas y lágrimas eran nada comparadas con esto, pero este era Blaine con el corazón abierto y desnudo hacia Kurt, éstas eran sus preocupaciones y sentimientos acerca de casi todo y tan desgarrador como era, todo lo que el castaño quería hacer era arreglarlo.

En voz baja el ojiazul se puso a cantar, pasando los dedos por el cabello húmedo de su ex prometido mientras dejaba que la letra de las canciones al azar salieran de su boca, el hombre emocional en sus brazos comenzó a calmarse, sus brazos todavía fuertemente enrollados alrededor de Kurt, y sus jadeos y gimoteos comenzaron a cesar, sólo sus sollozos se mantuvieron.

Durante varios minutos se sentaron así, envueltos alrededor del otro. A Kurt, le recordó un día, hace cuatro años atrás, cuando Blaine se le acercó asustado, aterrorizado de que iban a derrumbarse y finalmente le reveló algunos de sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la forma en la que se sentía acerca de ellos y, más importante, acerca de sí mismo y su físico.

Esa noche, Kurt trató de calmar a su prometido, sosteniéndolo mientras éste lloraba fuertemente, susurrándole que iban a estar bien y que no había nada malo con él. Era parecido a lo que sucedía ahora, excepto que esta vez, Kurt se sentía firme, más concreto y con sus pies firmes a tierra, especialmente en la forma en que sentía por Blaine, y el modo en que se sentía acerca de ellos como un todo.

Ni siquiera estaban juntos, pero el ojiazul sabía que necesitaban estarlo… él quería que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Necesitaba que Blaine regresara a su lado y volviera a sus brazos para siempre. Necesitaba que su ex no fuera eso ya, el ex novio, el ex prometido que él estúpidamente provocó que fuera.

Blaine tenía que ser su esposo, para estar a la altura del título de _el amor de su vida_. Ya Blaine era el padre de su hijo, ahora quería todo lo demás de él. Quería más. Blaine era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, y se sentía mal, vacío al estar sin él.

.

_'__Cause all of me_

_loves all of you_

.

Esos recuerdos duelen. La pelea con la que terminaron, las palabras que se dijeron… todos esos recuerdos llegaron en un parpadear, en un ataque de fuego, en una inundación punzante de dolor. Kurt abrazó al ojimiel un poco más cerca, su voz escapando de las canciones que había estado cantando para intentar con la última canción que le escuchó a Blaine cantar ese fatídico día cuando él tiró todo por la borda.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, sus dedos firmemente agarrándolo de la camisa mientras escuchaba atentamente la letra, las manos de Kurt corriendo a lo largo del arco de su columna vertebral.

.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, _

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, _

_you're my muse_

_my worst distraction, _

_my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, _

_it's ringing, in my head for you_

.

\- Kurt…

El castaño siguió cantando con sus labios apegados en la oreja de Blaine, el hecho de que su ex estaba temblando en sus brazos no hizo más que impulsarlo y cantar con la esperanza de que tal vez las letras le llegarían a Blaine y le harían saber que estaba allí para él ahora y para siempre. Por toda la eternidad.

.

_Cause all of me_

_loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_._

Los dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, apretando su cadera y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, la cálida voz de Kurt contra su cuello.

.

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

.

Se sentía como una promesa las palabras que Kurt cantaba. Hace mucho tiempo, Blaine versó esas mismas letras a su prometido, con el corazón lleno de esperanza y de amor, expresándose de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo: a través del canto.

En ese entonces, su corazón fue aplastado después de su interpretación y no había sido capaz de escuchar la canción otra vez… hasta ahora. Porque Kurt… Kurt estaba allí, el hombre que una vez lo rompió estaba tratando de traerlo de vuelta, tratando de hacerle recordar las personas que una vez fueron. Para esperanzadamente recuperar el amor que una vez se tuvieron el uno al otro. Porque Kurt cantaba las palabras como la verdad, él estaba ofreciéndose a sí mismo, ofreciendo su todo de vuelta a Blaine y esperaba que Blaine se diera a sí mismo a cambio, ya sea ahora o más tarde.

.

_You're my end and my beginning_

_even when I lose I'm winning_

.

Era cierto. Blaine era todo, el principio y el final y todo lo demás. Su historia, sin embargo aunque rocosa, era una historia que tenía que seguir. Su amor era algo épico, algo envidiado por muchos y roto por un error de juicio. Pero ahora ellos tenían la oportunidad, podrían ser ellos de nuevo y ser una familia. Todo lo que Blaine tenía que hacer era estar de acuerdo.

.

_'__Cause I give you all of me_

_and you give me all of you_

.

Kurt terminó la canción, su voz silenciándose como el resto del coro llenó el aire y abandonó sus pulmones. Junto a él, escondido en su abrazo, Blaine permaneció inmóvil, las manos todavía agarrándole la espalda. No se produjo un movimiento adicional. El moreno estaba acurrucado alrededor del ojiazul, su cuerpo aún ajustado de la manera que solía hacerlo, y el corazón de Kurt golpeaba en su pecho mientras esperaba algo, que cualquier cosa suceda.

Por un momento, ni siquiera le importó si Blaine le gritaba por traer esa canción al presente. Incluso si lo golpeaba, aún sería una mejor reacción que el silencio desconcertante que los rodeaba. Todo se sentía extraño en el frío y débilmente iluminado dormitorio y todo lo que Kurt quería era algo, que alguien en particular dijera una palabra.

\- ¿Blaine?

Nada.

\- Blaine, yo realmente no sé si esto, si mis palabras signifiquen algo para ti. Especialmente en este momento con esa canción – pasó los dedos por la nuca del ojimiel, el cuerpo tenso por la reacción de temblor que su ex tuvo al tacto – Pero te prometo que seré mejor y lo haré mejor. Voy a hacer lo correcto por ti y por Landon.

Hace un tiempo dijiste algo sobre cómo eras el único que creció mientras que el resto de nosotros seguíamos siendo los mismos y lo entiendo. Pensé en lo que dijiste por mucho tiempo y aunque me dolió en ese entonces, entiendo completamente tus sentimientos… porque tenías razón. Todos estos años he estado viviendo una vida que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería y, mientras tanto, tú estabas creciendo y madurando para convertirte en el hombre increíble que eres hoy.

Te admiro por todo lo que has hecho, Blaine. Has criado a un niño brillante por ti mismo y te pones de lado en todo momento sólo para asegurarte de que está bien cuidado. Eso es admirable e increíblemente muy honorable y tú eres el mejor padre. Yo no creo que nunca vaya a estar a tu nivel como el padre ejemplar y pilar número uno, pero espero estar cerca algún día.

Quiero estar en la vida de Landon y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para demostrarte que digo de verdad. Las decisiones estúpidas que tomé hace unos años son siempre algo de lo que me arrepentiré, pero si puedo hacer algo ahora, espero que me dejes hacerlo.

Más silencio le respondió, mientras Blaine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la expresión de Kurt de lealtad.

Sin inmutarse, el castaño continuó – No tienes que dejarme entrar en tu vida, no tienes que darme ninguna cosa que no quieras. Lo único que pido es que me dejes ayudarte. No quiero que luches más, no cuando puedo ayudarte ahora, no cuando debería haber estado ayudando todo el tiempo.

Haré lo que pueda para hacer a Landon feliz. Si puedo ser sólo un poquito del buen padre que tú eres para nuestro hijo, entonces voy a ser feliz. Yo…

No pudo decir más palabras. La frase del castaño fue cortada, las palabras silenciadas en su garganta mientras Blaine se inclinó y lo besó, su lágrima rayando la cara aplastada contra la de Kurt mientras levantó las manos y se aferró a las muñecas de éste como si temiera que el ojiazul desaparecería si no era cuidadoso.

Kurt se sorprendió, su cuerpo estuvo quieto hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su boca comenzando a moverse mientras empezaba a devolver el beso. Suavemente, empujó a Blaine de espalda contra el colchón, adelantándose para cernirse sobre él mientras capturaba los grandes ojos llorosos de su ex y la mirada sin aliento en el rostro de éste.

\- Gracias.

\- Siempre has sido mi fin y mi principio – susurró Blaine, más lágrimas deslizándose por las comisuras de sus ojos. Su voz todavía era áspera por la enfermedad, (algo que después rondaría al castaño), pero era fuerte, segura – Nunca he amado a nadie más.

Sonriendo, Kurt presionó otro beso contra la boca de Blaine, apoyando la frente sobre los rizos oscuros que coronaban el cuero cabelludo mientras se sentaba de vuelta para respirar.

El aire olía al jabón de Blaine, loción de afeitar y Vaporub, y por alguna extraña razón, Kurt estaba seguro de que aquel olor sería quemado en su memoria para siempre.

Cepillando los dedos por la mandíbula del ojimiel, se acomodó al lado de éste, ignorando el hecho de que Blaine estaba todavía sólo en su ropa interior mientras lo atraía hacia él y apoyó la palma de la mano en la cadera del moreno – Te amo.

.

.

_Sus comentarios son importantes en todo momento, aunque no pueda contestar en algunas ocasiones, siempre los leo y me ayudan a saber lo que opinan de la historia y si quieren que continúe._


	35. Cap 33: Vamos Avanzando

_*** Giuly Medina**_ Jajajaja pero primero es la lectura. La historia de ellos aunque difícil, es hermosa y todo va tomando la forma correcta.

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Wiii! Me emociona mucho que sea así =) Fue el momento que todas/os esperaban.

_*** jeny** _Un beso y un momento romántico en el que se permitieron abrir sus corazones.

_*** Camila Yupanqui**_ Tranquila, respira, inhala, exhala.

_*** Sofia Salazar Rivera**_ Respira Sofía, apóyate en Camila jeje.

_*** Breen Ledesma**_ Exacto! Estaban tan perdidos en el momento que no pensaron en las consecuencias, pero así es el amor *o*

_*** Gabriela Guadalupe Marin Gill**_ Jajaja me encantó el comentario =D

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Se han dado permiso para volver a sentir y entregarse tan sublimemente en forma de un beso *-*

_*** Emily Tobar Patiño**_ Yay! Me alegra que te gustara tanto amiga. Las cosas van sucediendo poco a poco y de forma perfecta :3

Espero que hayas terminado tu portafolio a tiempo.

_*** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Ay no, ya te he dicho que no quiero que mueras. Vive feliz y emocionado =)

_*** Olga Moren**_o Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

_*** anallely12**_ Están caminando juntos en la misma dirección finalmente.

Me hace feliz que te gustara tanto. La espera siempre será recompensada ;)

_*** CabraArcoiriiis**_ El amor tocó a la puerta *-*

_*** DomiCrissColfer**_ Me alegra que lo amaras Domi! :3

Han dado un paso decisivo y están avanzando en su relación dispuestos a luchar por que las cosas mejoren y funcionen.

Ya no pueden ocultar sus sentimientos y Kurt va a poner todo de sí para demostrarle a Blaine lo mucho que lo ama al igual que a su pequeño hijo

El amor de ellos es diferente a todo y es por eso que es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier momento duro que hayan atravesado y ellos se lo están demostrando

La canción fue épica porque era un momento decisivo, aquella canción que Blaine le cantó y que los llevó a romper, así que el recuerdo de dicho episodio podía hacer que Blaine se desmoronase, pero en su lugar lo hizo darse cuenta de todo lo que significa para Kurt

Beso, te amo y un momento íntimo... Todo se da a su tiempo siempre *o*

Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y apoyo constante. Te quiero mucho amiga

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Blaine está abriendo su corazón y tratando de reconstruír algo nuevo, porque lo que un día fue, ya quedó atrás porque hubo mucho daño de por medio.

_*** leolover313**_ Y el momento llegó finalmente. Las cosas van mejorando entre ellos y volviéndose más fuertes.

Exacto! No lo ha terminado de perdonar, pero le está permitiendo entrar en su corazón con el conocimiento y la esperanza de que pronto lo habrá perdonado completamente

Blaine por ahora no está listo para que Landon sepa lo que lo une a Kurt.

Aquí la actualización que tanto esperabas. Un fuerte abrazo y saludos desde Ecuador =)

_*** msmaytemairena**_ Los dos están finalmente abriendo sus corazones

_*** RockerGirl18**_ *-* Las cosas van tomando forma.

_*** KC_Rush**_ La espera siempre vale la pena ;)

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ Así es, sus heridas van poco a poco sanando y avanzan a paso lento pero firme.

_*** aandrear**_ Sí, fue muy romántico.

* * *

_A Blaine y a Kurt les ha tomado tiempo llegar a donde han llegado, pero finalmente están ahí. Sus pasos han sido lentos, pero seguros y eso los ha ayudado a saber exactamente lo que quieren y que están listos para empezar una nueva relación._

_Si el capítulo anterior les encantó, amarán este C:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**"Vamos Avanzando"**

* * *

.

Blaine tarareó, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla contra la mejilla de Kurt. Continuó sollozando, las lágrimas aún no se detenían, pero el pulgar de Kurt frotando círculos suaves en su costado lo calmaba mucho – No puedo lo siento.

\- Está bien. No tienes que decir nada. Vamos a averiguarlo con el tiempo – Kurt respondió en un murmullo entrecortado. Rodó sobre su costado, posando su mirada a través de la cama mientras observaba el cuerpo delgado de su ex. Todos estos años que había extrañado esa forma, extrañó los largos planos de los brazos y las piernas de Blaine y la forma en que su vientre era suave, aunque plano. Ahora había una cicatriz a lo largo de la parte baja del estómago ahora y le recordó a Kurt todo por lo que el cuerpo de su ex tuvo que pasar.

Con cuidado, deslizó su pulgar de la cadera de Blaine a su estómago, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran la piel rosada elevada por la cicatriz de la cesárea. Por encima de él, Blaine silbó, cerrando los ojos. – Está bien. Soy sólo yo – susurró el ojiazul.

Kurt dejó que su mano descansara allí, con sus dedos extendidos sobre el vientre de Blaine mientras veía a su ex prometido inhalar y exhalar con respiraciones temblorosas. Unos minutos pasaron y luego Blaine comenzó a calmarse de nuevo, su cuerpo relajándose sobre el colchón mientras dejaba que el castaño lo toque en el único lugar que él no había permitido que nadie lo tocase antes.

Su estómago, aunque apenas algo especial para alguien más, le recordaba que tuvo a Landon. Al permitir que alguien lo toque allí, era como dejar a cualquiera, a un desconocido entrar a una parte de su vida en la que no tenían nada que hacer. Pero este contacto no era extraño, era el toque que le dio la misma persona que estaba tratando de protegerlo y no pudo evitar permitirle que lo hiciera.

Las manos de Kurt lo acariciaban, sujetándolo con ternura, y aunque él había sido herido antes por ese mismo hombre hace mucho tiempo, sintió que sus paredes se craqueaban otra vez, su fundamento meciéndose como los ladrillos mentales de protección que había construido a su alrededor durante tanto tiempo se derrumbaron lentamente y se convirtieron en polvo. Esta vez sentía que estaban cayendo para siempre.

Al estar en manos del ojiazul le hacía sentirse seguro, mucho más seguro de lo que se había sentido en años anteriores. Echaba de menos ese toque, extrañaba esa conexión, y a pesar de que estaba caliente por la fiebre todavía, temblaba hasta los huesos, lo único que quería hacer era envolverse a sí mismo en los brazos de Kurt y quedarse allí.

Bostezando, Blaine rodó sobre su costado, acurrucándose más cerca de su ex y poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, escuchando el latido rítmico de su corazón.

\- ¿Estás bien ahora? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Sí. Lo siento. No sé lo que se apoderó de mí.

\- Has tenido unas semanas muy intensas y estás enfermo. A veces suceden contratiempos. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor sin embargo. Es bueno que consiguieras desahogarte.

Kurt volvió a rascar con las uñas el cuero cabelludo de Blaine y éste cerró los ojos, los dedos apretados contra la cintura del castaño.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba, capturando los ojos de Kurt cuando éste abrió los suyos, y luego se inclinó nuevamente, permitiendo que sus labios se toquen una vez más.

El castaño abrió la boca en el beso, permitiendo tontamente que la lengua de Blaine se introdujera mientras él se incorporaba y tomaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de su ex, besándolo profundamente.

Juntos, se besaron un poco más, Blaine finalmente alejándose con un bostezo que hizo a Kurt sonreír.

\- Duerme dulzura – susurró mientras apartaba los rizos del moreno de su frente.

Esperó a que su ex estuviese dormido antes de colocarse a su lado y disponerse a dormir también – Te amo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt despertó con una ligera punzada en su garganta. ¡Oh, qué insensatos que habían sido!

…

Cooper se rió, entrando por la puerta del apartamento de su hermano para encontrar a Kurt devolviéndole la mirada, con mantas envueltas alrededor de la parte superior del cuerpo y cubriendo la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, las mejillas hundidas y los ojos entrecerrados con ojeras. Al igual que Blaine, quien estaba asomado a pocos pies de distancia de él, Kurt tenía una tos miserable y era respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Ustedes dos nunca aprenderán a no besarse cuando el otro está enfermo?

Blaine le sacó el dedo del medio y se arrastró por el pasillo hacia su habitación, dejando a Kurt para que pelee la batalla de ingenio contra su hermano mayor. Sin inmutarse por las acciones del moreno, Cooper bailó el vals en la sala y despidió a Kurt con un movimiento de la mano, rogándole que vuelva a la cama y duerma con Blaine para que él no tuviera que hacer frente a ninguno de los dos enfermos.

\- Ve a la cama con mi hermano. Tú probablemente puedes en realidad dormir con él en este momento también si quisieras, considerando que él te enfermó. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido aunque estoy increíblemente divertido. Ustedes dos son demasiado predecibles. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

\- No estamos juntos de nuevo – Kurt graznó y Cooper soltó una carcajada, echándose en el sofá, mientras que Landon se precipitó por la habitación para conseguir algunos de sus juguetes para jugar con su tío.

\- ¿No están de nuevo juntos? ¿De verdad? ¿Así que ustedes dos están haciendo la cosa de amigos con beneficios otra vez, tal como lo hicieron en la escuela? Bueno, eso no funcionó en esa época y obviamente no está funcionando ahora – Sonrió a su casi ex cuñado – No te preocupes. Él va a estar en tu nivel pronto. ¿Crees que no conozco a mi hermano? He llegado a conocerlo más en estos últimos cuatro años, te sorprendería saber todo lo que me ha dicho. Puede que no seamos los hermanos más cercanos del mundo, pero lo conozco y él todavía está locamente enamorado de ti.

\- Él no ha dicho esas palabras todavía.

\- Oh, pero lo hará. Blaine es súper romántico y si ya le has dicho las palabras, él las dirá de vuelta, tarde o temprano Probablemente pronto… Él te mira como si fueras el maldito sol o algo – Kurt se rió un poco ante eso, su risa se convirtió en tos húmeda que hizo arrugar la nariz de Cooper. – ¡Oh no! Vuelve a la cama antes de que nos enfermes a todos. Vamos ahora. ¡Vete!

Una vez que los dos tortolitos encamados en cuarentena estuvieron fuera de su vista, Cooper cargó a Landon, les escribió a los dos una nota, y se llevó al niño a comer y a un pequeño viaje de compras y a ver si algunas mujeres le coqueteaban, porque él ya era un semejante espectáculo gallardo y sería más atractivo si llevase con él al niño más adorable del mundo.

Pasaron las horas sin un sonido de ninguno de los papás de Landon y cuando el dúo llegó a casa, Cooper puso una película para distraer a su sobrino y fue a ver a su hermano y a Kurt, sonriendo ampliamente cuando los encontró en posición de cucharita en la cama de Blaine, sus cuerpos fundidos por completo.

La sola observación de los dos le dio al hombre una revelación: o Blaine se iría de LA con Landon y volvería a New York con Kurt uno de estos días o Kurt iba a vivir en LA. De cualquier manera, iban a estar juntos pronto y si Cooper estaba en lo correcto, eso sería más rápido de lo que nunca imaginó.

Probablemente más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera pensado.

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Mayo del 2014_**

El chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de invitados alertó a Cooper de que había alguien levantado y moviéndose en su departamento. Para él que había vivido solo, hacer frente a las fiestas de pijamas ocasionales con sus novias y quienquiera que considere digno de una aventura de una noche. Sin embargo, hace apenas un día, su hermano menor se presentó en Los Angeles, roto y derrotado, el brillo habitual que emanaba de sus poros ahora estaba opaco y sin vida.

Cooper no había visto a su hermano en tal condición desde la noche en que voló de vuelta a casa después de una llamada desesperada de su madre apenas unos años atrás. Oh, cómo deseaba que la mujer aún se preocupara por su hijo menor ahora como lo hizo entonces.

Cooper no era tonto… o por lo menos no era tan estúpido como la gente pensaba que era. Amaba a sus padres a pesar de sus diferencias. Ellos no veían en la actuación una carrera viable y siempre estaban fastidiándolo para que volviera a la escuela y consiguiera un trabajo en algo más concreto. Durante años, él no les hizo caso, haciéndoles poner sus metas en Blaine en su lugar. Pero luego su hermano menor fue sacado del closet, por así decirlo, después del baile de Sadie Hawkins donde él y un amigo suyo fueron golpeados hasta casi perder la vida. Esa noche, Cooper y el resto de los Anderson se enteraron del profundo secreto que Blaine había estado ocultando durante años.

Coop tenía un presentimiento, pero nunca dijo nada. Sus padres, en cambio actuaron como si la noticia de Blaine fuera el peor impacto de sus vidas, como si las palabras "soy gay" eran lo peor que su hijo alguna vez podría decir. No _te odio_ o _yo maté a alguien_, sino "soy gay".

Las cosas desde entonces no habían sido iguales y mientras Cooper observaba a su hermano deslizarse en un banco en el rincón para desayunar se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que sucedió entre sus padres y él que causó que éste viniera corriendo hacia él atravesando todos los Estados Unidos en vez de conducir / volar al sur e ir de regreso a su casa de la infancia.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de cereal? Tengo su favorito, Cinnamon Apple OS.

El ojimiel miró la caja sin abrir de cereal que Cooper estaba agitando y negó con la cabeza, encorvando hacia delante para descansar su cabeza en sus manos. Su respiración era inestable, tranquila, y después de unos momentos de silencio, su respiración se volvió en un gemido débil.

\- Blaine… Oye, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Se trata de Kurt? Vamos, no llores por él. Él no vale la pe…

\- Estoy embarazado – sollozó, las lágrimas brotando con más fuerza ahora que todo su cuerpo temblaba y se ondulaba a través de sus músculos. Los ruidos estruendosos de su pecho rompieron el corazón de Cooper, sin embargo, el impacto del anuncio de su hermano lo había congelado en su lugar. ¿Blaine estaba embarazado? Embarazado como… ¿tener un bebé? ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

Bueno, él definitivamente sabía cómo sucedió, pero lo que no podía comprender era la logística de todo. El hecho de que su hermano le había llamado hace apenas un día, llorando que tenía que irse había puesto a Cooper al límite todo el tiempo. Él sabía que Kurt había roto el corazón de su hermano y que esta vez, Blaine había sido tomado por sorpresa.

Su primera ruptura fue obvia, Blaine lo engañó y él sabía que era inevitable, pero cuando habían vuelto a estar juntos y su hermano confesó que iba a proponerle matrimonio, le deseó suerte a pesar de que pensó que atarse a tan temprana edad era una idea tonta.

Ahora Kurt se había ido, Blaine estaba en Los Ángeles… y estaba embarazado. Blaine, Kurt no. Blaine, el hermano pequeño de Cooper.

Dios, el hermano menor de Cooper, que ni siquiera llegaba a sus veinte años todavía. Blaine Devon Anderson de diecinueve años de edad. Blaine Anderson futuro padre adolescente. Blaine futuro padre soltero con un niño.

Cooper se sintió enfermo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Dios! ¡No lo sé, Coop! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo criar a un bebé por mí mismo! – Blaine gemía ahora, sus gritos eran lamentables y desgarradores.

Esta era una crisis de proporciones épicas, algo que Cooper nunca había visto. La última vez que había estado alrededor de Blaine cuando éste se había puesto súper emocional fue ese día en que él lo espió en McKinley y vio a su antes tímido hermano menor furiosamente cantar sobre cuánto él lo hacía enfadar. Había pasado mucho desde esos días y ahora aquí estaban. Blaine se encontraba a pulgadas de distancia de desmoronarse por completo y Cooper no tenía idea de qué hacer.

\- Lo resolveremos. Vamos a… umm, vamos a arreglar esto.

Blaine sorbió la nariz, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa. Sus manos cayeron a su estómago y la garganta de Cooper se contrajo mientras se dio cuenta de que su hermano lucía un poco de barriga. Debajo de esas manos, debajo de esa piel y el músculo, (y Dios sabe que Cooper no era un experto en las partes del cuerpo, así que podían demandarlo) había un bebé en crecimiento. Un feto se desarrollaba dentro de Blaine que era en gran medida un recordatorio del hombre que lo había destruido tan terriblemente.

¿Sería capaz de llevarlo? ¿Tan siquiera lo quería? Cooper observó a su hermano, todavía sin aliento a más no poder, y luego dio un paso adelante, envolviendo en sus brazos al adolescente temblando.

\- Todo estará bien B. Todo estará bien. Lo resolveremos, lo prometo.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

.

LAX estaba a tope, como siempre. Turistas apresurados y los californianos por igual se abrían paso entre la multitud estancada mientras Cooper se movía a su alrededor con los brazos firmemente aferrados a su sobrino mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta donde se reunirían con dos personas muy especiales. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Cooper había visto a la pareja, por lo que estaba increíblemente nervioso.

Pero nada le retorcía más el estómago que el saber que Landon se iba a reunir con sus abuelos por primera vez.

Este acontecimiento era enorme. Durante mucho tiempo, el mundo de Landon sólo había sido su padre, su tío Coop, y su tía Avery. No había abuelos o primos o amigos de la familia alrededor de los tres que, básicamente, lo criaron. Ahora había otra persona especial que era Kurt, y pronto estarían dos abuelos que Cooper sabía que adolorarían cada pedacito de su único nieto.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó Landon, sacando a Cooper de su aturdimiento, furiosamente inquieto en los brazos de su tío mientras se cansaba de ser cargado. Por lo general, Cooper le permitiría caminar, manteniéndolo dentro de su campo de visión o directamente a su lado en todo momento.

Sin embargo, en un lugar muy concurrido, no podía darse el lujo de perder a Landon en las grandes multitudes. El mundo real daba miedo y le ponía los pelos de punta saber que alguien por ahí se robaría a un niño ya sea que estuviera acompañado o vagando por su cuenta. Landon no era de los que vagaban solos, Blaine había sido grandioso en enseñarle como seguir junto a la persona con la que estuviese. Pero a medida que el niño crecía, se había vuelto más confiado y tendía a ver lo mejor de todos, incluyendo a los extraños.

Así que, por mucho que lo odiaba, Landon se vio obligado a ser llevado en brazos por el aeropuerto hasta que llegaron a la zona en la que tenían que estar.

\- Ya casi llegamos, pequeño chorro. Espera.

Esquivando un montón de maletas, Cooper se precipitó por el terminal y casi tumbó a una familia que decidió hacer una pausa al azar para hablar y conseguir de algo de comer.

Landon gritó, riendo cuando su tío se dio la vuelta para pisar a una niña y luego se apartaron de nuevo. Las disculpas de Cooper iban y venían mientras nadaban entre la marea de personas. Les tomó varios minutos más de excusas corteses llegar a través de las líneas congestionadas, pero pronto estaban parados donde se suponía que debían reunirse con los padres de Kurt.

Suspirando feliz al saber que por fin podría bajar a su sobrino ya que éste no era tan ligero como solía ser. (Esas eran las ventajas de ser un niño en crecimiento). Cooper soltó al pequeño de su agarre y éste saltó al suelo, el mayor lo tomó de la mano inmediatamente mientras el niño rebotaba en su pie y miraba a varias personas que venían caminando hacia ellos.

\- ¿Están aquí? – Landon ni siquiera sabía a quienes estaban esperando. Todo lo que Cooper podía decirle era que iban a conocer a algunos familiares del señor Kurt y eso era todo.

Las explicaciones más detalladas podrían venir más tarde de parte de Kurt y Blaine y hasta que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar sin sonar como que iban a toser a todo pulmón, Landon iba a estar en la oscuridad hasta entonces.

Apretando la mano de su sobrino, Cooper le sonrió, dirigiendo su atención a la gente que caminaba a su lado.

\- Ya Casi, Lan. Su avión acaba de aterrizar, puede ser que les tome un poco. – Hizo una pausa, rodando los ojos hacia arriba mientras pensaba en el itinerario para el día. Burt y Carole iban a reunirse con ellos, los llevaría por algo de comer, y las órdenes que tenía Cooper era que luego llevara a los dos abuelos y a Landon de vuelta a la casa de Blaine y los dejara ahí, entonces podría irse. Por desgracia, tenía que filmar un poco esa semana por lo que se perdería de todas las cosas jugosas, pero sabía que Blaine le llamaría si algo pasaba. Aunque dudaba que lo haría.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes tu letrero?

Landon sonrió, riéndose de poco mientras miraba a su alto tío – ¡Tú lo tienes, tío Coop! ¡Está en tu bolsillo!

\- Oh, bueno ¡mira eso! Aquí está – Cooper sacó el pedazo de papel doblado y se lo entregó al niño, mirando con una sonrisa mientras Landon lo desdobló y le alisó las arrugas antes de levantarlo por encima de su cabeza, las palabras mostraban con orgullo: ¡HOLA ABUELO! ¡HOLA ABUELA! Coop le había ayudado a hacer el cartel antes de salir del departamento y ahora tenían que esperar para ver si ese cartel era una buena idea o no. En su opinión, a los Hummel les iba a encantar, pero a veces las cosas no salen según lo planeado, aunque Cooper esperaba que todo estuviera bien, una vez que todos se reunieran.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus increíbles comentarios que como siempre me motivan a seguir trabajando en esta historia.

Nos vamos acercando a la recta final, así que habrán varios momentos que las/os harán emocionarse demasiado, reír, llorar y disfrutar.

* * *

**Les dejo unas interrogantes:**

***** _¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán Burt y Carole cuando conozcan a Landon?_

***** _¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Landon ante estas dos nuevas personas en su vida?_

***** _¿Qué pensarán Burt y Carole de Blaine y la forma en la que ha salido adelante?_

***** _¿Cómo se sentirá Blaine teniendo a sus casi ex suegros cerca y siendo parte de la vida de su hijo?_

Nos leemos nuevamente el domingo =)

* * *

_Spoilers y exclusivas de todas las historias en mi grupo de facebook:_ **KlainerButt3rflyfics**


	36. Cap 34: Recuerdos y Encuentros

**_Por razones fuera de mi control, el día de ayer no pude publicar el capítulo que les prometí, pero aquí estoy ya. Y como recordarán, en el grupo les dije que les tendría una sorpresa, y aquí la tienen: actualización doble! Disfruten! C:_**

* * *

_*** Kmiilo Bastidas **_ Me alegra que te gustara tanto =)

_*** Ale Morataya**_ Yay! Espero que lo disfrutaras.

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Son dulces. Coop es Coop jeje.

_*** jeny** _Qué bueno! Así es, Cooper conoce a su hermano y sabe de sus sentimientos.

Hoy lo sabrás.

**_* Ángela Luciana Jimenez Parra _** Cada quien lee a su ritmo, lo importante es que lo disfrutes :)

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ Qué bueno que lo disfrutaras! Sí, hubo mucha ternura y amor en el aire.

Los abuelos están ansiosos por conocer a su nieto.

Muchas gracias! Lo mejor para ustedes ;)

_*** Breen Ledesma **_ Exacto! Son muy lindos.

_*** Emily Tobar Patiño**_ Gracias! Burt y Carole han llegado a la vida del pequeño Landon :')

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Jeje los tortolitos enfermos *o* Sí son divinos. Landon es un amor.

_*** Klainer1**_ Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras *-* Son siempre fuente de inspiración. Aquí una actualización doble, disfrútalas.

Saludos.

_*** RockerGirl18**_ Yay! Me alegra! =D

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Aww sí, Landon está ansioso por conocerlos y eso que no sabe el papel que juegan en su vida. Burt y Carole sin duda serán grandes abuelos.

Ellos amaron mucho a Blaine siempre. Exacto! Burt sabe lo que es criar un hijo solo y que sea un bebé con problemas de salud lo hace todavía más difícil.

Eso sería muy bueno!

_*** anallely12**_ Claro que siempre lo hago y lo haré. Te tomas el tiempo de escribirme, ¡cómo no iba a contestarte! C:

Me alegra que ames la historia y cada detalle que la envuelve.

Exacto! Finalmente Cooper se dio cuenta y nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores.

Por razones personales no pude subir la historia, pero hoy les traje dos capítulos =)

_*** BigGirlCrying31**_ Jajajaja Cooper es tan él. Hay cosas que nunca cambian!

Burt y Carola ansiaban un nieto *-*

Hoy sabrás como lo tomará Blaine ;)

Siii! Landon está por fin teniendo más personas en su vida para amarlo como merece.

_*** Angie Xibcay**_ Yay! Me alegra que sea así!

Kurt todavía tendrá que seguir luchando para conseguir que Blaine llegue al nivel de una relación estable y feliz. Aunque Blaine está abriendo su corazón y ya no puede negar sus sentimientos, aunque sigue teniendo batallas internas.

De nada! Gracias a ti por leerme!

_*** MicaelaGorocito**_ Hola! Qué tal? Wow! La leíste toda en 2 días! Muchas gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras! Y me emociona que estés disfrutando esta historia.

Burt y Carole están ansiosos por poder ser los abuelos que siempre soñaron *-*

Hoy les traigo dos capítulos.

¡Oh no! ¡Jamás tomaría el crédito que no me corresponde! La autora de esta historia es _Warblerslushie_. Ella me dio la autorización para traducirla y lo hago más que feliz.

Las demás historias que tengo publicadas sí son de mi autoría.

Saludos y que tengas una linda tarde =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**"****Recuerdos y Encuentros"**

* * *

.

Entonces sucedió, justo cuando estaba pensando en ese condenado cartel.

**~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

**_Finales de Junio del 2014_**

Cooper terminó la llamada apoyándose pesadamente contra el mostrador de la cocina mientras hacía girar su teléfono celular en la mano y tenía la mirada perdida en el oscuro pasillo. A pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia del cuarto de baño, podía escuchar los sonidos agotadores de su hermano enfermo, el adolescente jadeando y sollozando en el inodoro mientras tosía y expulsaba cualquier alimento que ingirió en la cena.

Era algo habitual considerando que Blaine estaba a pocos meses de embarazo, él era afortunado de casi no enfermarse del todo durante los primeros meses cruciales, su enfermedad durante todo el día se presentó aproximadamente una semana atrás y estaba haciendo mella de él sin parar. Apenas algo se quedaba en su estómago y Blaine pasaba los días con la cabeza colgando en el inodoro o en un bote de basura que llevaba casi a todas partes con él.

Sólo de verlo de esa forma, hizo a Cooper sentirse como una mierda. Había estado atónito cuando su hermano le dijo que pensaba que estaba embarazado, pero nada podía haberlo preparado para las consecuencias de recibir la confirmación de la noticia. Por supuesto, había sido una confirmación muy sólida cuando su hermano salió tambaleándose de la oficina del doctor en medio de lágrimas y él lo abrazó después de que una simple prueba de orina y sangre confirmaran la noticia de que en definitiva, la vida de Blaine cambiaría para siempre.

Sólo un mes después de vivir en LA y toda la identidad de Blaine había sido alterada. No había pasado mucho tiempo de estar tratando de superar una relación fallida. Ahora llevaba un recordatorio muy permanente de dicha relación y eso le provocaba mucho dolor.

Cooper por desgracia tuvo un asiento en primera fila para el espectáculo que fue el colapso de su hermano y sólo ahora, un mes después de la desaparición de Blaine había escuchado de alguien que trataba de averiguar el paradero de Blaine… y ese alguien que llamaba era el padre del ex-prometido de su hermano, Burt Hummel

La llamada de Burt había sido una sorpresa para seguro. Cooper sólo había hablado con los Hummel, a excepción de Kurt, un par de veces en su vida. Los visitó mientras estuvo en la ciudad en el 2012 y envió flores después de la muerte de Finn, pero aparte de eso, no eran cercanos, así que cuando un número aleatorio se presentó en su teléfono y él respondió pensando que podría ser alguno de sus compañeros, fue una desagradable sorpresa escuchar la voz ronca de Burt Hummel en la otra línea.

El hombre parecía cortés durante los primeros minutos de su llamada, pero luego se puso severo, serio mientras hablaba de cómo él estaba buscando a Blaine. Podría haber escuchado una amenaza en alguna parte, Cooper estaba seguro de que el hombre dijo algo acerca de daño corporal si le estaba mintiendo sobre el paradero de Blaine, pero luego escuchó a su hermano menor ir corriendo al baño y se juró a sí mismo que no diría una palabra sobre el escondite de Blaine a menos que é mismo estuviera de acuerdo en que quería ser encontrado.

Así que, por mucho que odiaba a mentirle al Sr. Hummel, le dijo que le dejaría saber si oía cualquier cosa y luego puso fin a la llamada, con los hombros caídos mientras pensaba en la gran mentira que escupió.

A decir verdad, habría sido probablemente lo mejor decirle a Burt donde estaba Blaine, para cortar el problema de raíz al permitir que alguien más supiera lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en lo mal que Blaine estaba por la ruptura, sabía que no podía romper la confianza de su hermano sin hablar primero con él, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Él mintió para proteger a Blaine de más angustia y continuará haciéndolo hasta que su hermano se quebrara y le pidiera que parara… cuando fuera que eso pasase.

**:::::::::**

**_Enero del 2015_**

Se moría de ganas, la sensación estaba asentada en lo más profundo de su alma, el cosquilleo en su cuerpo que molestaba en el fondo de la mente diciéndole que simplemente le enviara un mensaje de texto a alguien.

Blaine le había estado enviando mensajes de texto a diario, pequeñas fotos de Landon que había tomado y pensado que eran lo suficientemente dignas de compartir. . La mayoría de los nuevos padres compartirían esas fotos en Facebook, pero Blaine había desactivado cada página de los medios sociales que tenía en el segundo que aterrizó en Los Ángeles en mayo. Todas sus fotos del bebé fueron compartidos con una persona y una persona sola… y Coop odiaba eso.

No es que él odiara a su sobrino o a su hermano ni nada de eso. Él odiaba que Blaine estuviera haciendo todo solo. No había mucho que Cooper podría hacer aun estando en Chicago en el rodaje de su película, pero había otras personas alrededor del país que habían estado buscando a Blaine hace un tiempo. Sí, no había oído nada de ellos desde que lo llamaron por teléfono y preguntaron acerca de Blaine, pero a pesar del error flagrante, ellos podrían estar allí para Blaine en una forma en la que él no podía.

Había dos personas amorosas en Ohio que serían los mejores abuelos en el planeta para el bebé. Diablos, ellos serían lo suficiente para cubrir la ausencia de las otras figuras que faltan en la vida de Landon también: su abuela y abuelo Anderson. Cooper les dijo sobre el nacimiento del bebé y ellos hicieron caso omiso de la noticia, actuando como si fuera sólo otro mensaje de texto. No hubo un texto felicitaciones, ninguna llamada telefónica. Su madre sólo envió un mensaje de vuelta con un "ok_"_, y eso fue todo.

Desde que el bebé llegó al mundo, sólo había conocido a Blaine ... y alguna otra persona que Blaine se topó en el supermercado, pero aparte de esa mujer, no había nadie más. En algún lugar de Nueva York, el otro padre de Landon residía, posiblemente, todavía en busca de su ex-prometido.

Existían amigos allí, la gente que alguna vez amó a Blaine ... y si Cooper pensaba en ello lo suficiente, estaba seguro de que todavía se preocupaban. Ellos lo hicieron hasta el cansancio en su momento, ¿cierto?

Probablemente no. Él sólo estaba tratando de excusarse.

Pero aun así, mientras miraba un mensaje con una foto de su sobrino durmiendo en el regazo de Blaine, deseó que su hermano menor tuviese otras personas con las que pudiera compartir esas fotos . Durante días, los pulgares de Cooper picaban de deseo.

Quería tomar esas fotos que Blaine envió y reenviarlas a otra persona - a Burt, a Kurt, a cualquier persona que se preocuparía.

Si él delataba a su hermano, estaba seguro de que alguien vendría a llevarse a Blaine de nuevo a donde pertenecía, de regreso a Nueva York y de vuelta con su otra familia. Kurt estaría encantado de saber que Blaine estaba bien y que tuvieron un hijo juntos.

Burt estaría tan emocionado de saber que era abuelo y entonces tendría contacto con Kurt (si no lo tenía ya) y ambos llegarían a California en busca de Blaine y Landon para llevarlos de vuelta a casa, donde los amarían y cuidarían de ellos más de lo que Cooper jamás podría.

Entonces recordó las veces que sonó su teléfono después de esas primeras conversaciones tanto con Kurt como con Burt. Recordó que ninguno de ellos lo llamó de nuevo, ninguno de ellos hizo una llamada telefónica de seguimiento por si acaso, sólo para ver si tal vez Blaine apareció en su área o si tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él durante las vacaciones.

Nadie llamó y esa picazón que burbujeaba en su interior moriría un poco, finalmente se desvaneció cuando despertó una noche que su hermano lo llamó hecho un desastre, los sollozos estallaban a través del teléfono mientras lloraba acerca de lo perdido que se sentía y por qué nadie nunca lo quiso.

Escuchar a Blaine desmoronarse y sabiendo que el cumpleaños de su hermano menor y varios días festivos importantes pasaron entre la primera y la última conversación que tuvo con los Hummel puso el último clavo en el ataúd que selló sus sentimientos sobre si debía decirles o no alguna vez de Landon o donde Blaine se estaba escondiendo.

Ellos nunca lo sabrían.

**:::::::::**

**_Julio del 2015_**

La primera vez que Cooper puso un pie en el primer departamento de Blaine fue una noche que tuvo que cuidar de su sobrino mientras él estaba en el trabajo.

Las discusiones constantes llevaron a Blaine a empacar su pequeña cantidad de cosas y mudarse, ahora vivía al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los barrios más sombríos en los que el mayor de los hermanos había puesto sus pies. El departamento era minúsculo y sucio, pero Blaine hizo todo lo posible para mantener las cosas lo suficientemente limpias para su bebé en crecimiento.

Mientras Cooper llevaba a un Landon lloriqueando por todo el departamento, se encogió al observar innumerables trampas de insectos y varias tiras de papel matamoscas en las diferentes habitaciones, tratando de mantener fuera todo lo que podía llegar al bebé.

Blaine era un maniático del orden, por lo que Cooper sabía que su hermano estaba probablemente teniendo el peor momento al vivir en tal miseria, pero cuando se lo comentó a sólo unas horas después de poner un pie en la puerta principal, el moreno rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Él no tenía que decir nada, Cooper sabía lo que estaba pensando: _me empujaste aquí_. _No me juzgues por tratar de mantenerme a flote_.

Landon se quejó de nuevo y Cooper sacó un chupete limpio de su bolsa de pañales, presionándolo contra la boca de su sobrino antes de que el bebé lo tomara y comenzara a chupar. Acariciando la mano por la espalda del bebé, se dejó caer en el sofá y se estremeció ante el olor, el sórdido fuerte olor a orina de gato y el moho llenando su nariz antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de establecerse.

\- Dios, Blaine – murmuró para sí mismo, se puso de pie para llevar al bebé al dormitorio. Esa habitación era la mejor. La cuna de Landon y todo lo demás fue colocados allí y Blaine se aseguró de que los muebles fueran cosas que él compró y no una porquería que ya venía con la habitación. Al menos allí, el olor no era tan malo, la alfombra y las paredes podrían necesitar ser lavadas de nuevo sin embargo.

Cooper se acostó en la cama con su sobrino en su pecho, mirando hacia la pared manchada cuando sintió un nudo en el corazón. Nunca quiso eso para su hermano menor. La noche en que se enteró que Blaine se iba, había estado encantado, listo para que su depresivo hermano y su sobrino enfermizo salieran de su camino por un tiempo. Entonces pasaron semanas sin contacto y se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba tenerlos alrededor.

Llamadas telefónicas fueron hechas y luego Blaine le preguntó si no le importaría ser niñero de Landon por unas horas mientras él iba a trabajar… y así es como Cooper se enteró de su situación de vida. Y lo odiaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran salvajes sobre lo que podía hacer. Una vez más, la necesidad de llamar al ex de Blaine y decirle todo a lo que él lo orilló. Había pasado más de un año desde que Cooper había oído hablar del hombre, sin embargo, él quería demasiado que lo llamara. Su corazón le decía que Kurt merecía saber sobre el bebé y que tal vez todavía extrañaba a Blaine, pero la falta de llamadas telefónicas y la falta de búsqueda le dijo que los Hummel habían renunciado y que tal vez su hermano no era tan importante como pensó.

Aun así, Blaine y Landon necesitaban salir de ese infierno. Se merecían algo mucho mejor, no vivir en una parte mala de la ciudad y tener que permanecer en un lugar plagado de insectos y toneladas de otros alergénicos.

Cooper no sabía qué hacer, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada, respetando la decisión de su hermano de trabajar duro para cuidar de su hijo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, sobre todo después de la forma en que trató a su hermano cuando el chico obviamente lo necesitaba.

**~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

**::::::::::**

Habían pasado años desde que Cooper los había visto, pero allí estaban. Burt y Carole estaban de pie a varios metros de distancia de ellos, Carole con la mano apretada contra su boca y Burt mirando al pequeño niño de cabello rizado con un cartel que anunciaba que estaba esperando por ellos. Landon estaba mirándolos, parpadeando como un búho mientras levantaba su cartel y lo agitaba radiante cuando los dos adultos lo saludaron.

\- Yo los veo, tío Coop. ¡Los veo!

\- Lo sé. ¿Por qué no vamos a decir hola?

Landon metió el papel en manos de su tío, saltando a través del terminal hacia los abuelos que nunca había conocido. Burt se secó los ojos, sonriendo cuando el pequeño corrió hacia él y le dijo hola, tendiéndole la mano diminuta sacudiéndola.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Landon Finn y tengo tres años y medio. ¿Usted es el papá del señor Kurt?

Burt tragó con fuerza, aclarándose la garganta y sus ojos llorosos se posaron en Carole y luego de vuelta en Landon – Sí. Sí, soy el papá de Kurt. Es lindo conocerte – Tomó la mano de Landon, inhalando bruscamente por un poco de aire cuando se agachó y abrazó al niño, las lágrimas que no pudo ocultar corriendo por su rostro.

Carole también estaba llorando, su mano se movió de su boca hasta su pecho para descansar sobre su corazón. Desde la perspectiva de Cooper, los dos se veían cansados, más viejos, y se preguntó cómo habían estado durante los últimos años. Él sabía que la muerte de Finn fue algo increíblemente difícil para los dos y él sabía que Burt había tratado con cáncer de próstata hace unos años, pero ahora los dos Hummel eran un completo misterio para él.

Se preguntó si Blaine se vería abrumado por todo esto, él lo estaba y eso que nunca había sido cercano a estas personas. Blaine, por el contrario, consideraba la familia de Kurt como una extensión de la suya y Cooper sabía que le dolía a su hermano más que nada que él no sólo había perdido a sus propios padres, sino también a los de Kurt.

Volviendo al presente, volvió su atención a Carole cuando ella también abrazó a Landon, riendo húmedamente cuando el niño le susurró y le pidió que no llorara. Todos los adultos en ese círculo tenían los ojos llorosos, incluyendo a Cooper, pasaron unos momentos más saludándose. El ojiazul ofreciendo apretones de manos y abrazos a los demás antes de que se agachara y recogiera a Landon, pidiéndole a su casi ex familia política que lo siguieran fuera de la zona para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Con su equipaje de mano en el carrito, el grupo caminó a través del aeropuerto lleno de gente y finalmente pararon un taxi.

Había una van estacionada fuera que los recogió y Cooper dejó a Landon sentarse en el asiento trasero con sus abuelos mientras él estaba sentado en la sección central con sus maletas. Todo el camino a casa de Cooper, (donde serían trasladados para de ahí ir a comer y luego ser llevados a donde Blaine), Landon hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, deleitando a sus nuevos amigos con historias de Spiderman y su inseparable compañero, el perro Maggie. Era obvio que el niño tenía una enorme imaginación, pero sus historias mantenían sonrisas en las caras de Burt y Carole, de modo que es lo único que importaba.

Luego de una hora, gracias al tráfico, el grupo estaba donde Cooper y luego se fueron a comer, optando por una comida en un restaurante local. A su llegada, Landon rogó sentarse con Carole, era como si ya estaba muy enamorado de ella, así que Cooper y Burt se sentaron juntos del otro lado, observando en silencio como el pequeño hablaba sobre dragones y cómo iba a ser un caballero que algún día salvaría hermosas princesas, hermosas princesas que fueron nombradas acertadamente Carole.

\- Él me recuerda tanto de Kurt cuando era joven.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Cooper, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de raíz. Su sobrino tenía a Carole sonrojándose, la mujer mayor sonreía a los elogios que el pequeño encanto le lanzaba – No puedo decir que sé algo de Kurt como un bebé, pero sí sé que Landon actúa muy parecido a Blaine también.

Yo crecí con ese mocoso y su hijo no es tan diferente de él. El mismo nivel de emoción, misma hinchable naturaleza. Ambos increíblemente locos.

Burt asintió, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando la camarera llegó con su comida. Pronto todo el mundo estaba comiendo, Landon en silencio por una vez, ya que escarbaba en las papas fritas y el sándwich de queso a la parrilla. De vez en cuando probaba bocados de la comida de todo el mundo, pero sobre todo se quedaba en su plato, feliz de estar comiendo en un restaurante con su tío y sus nuevos amigos. – Así que – Burt bajó su hamburguesa para limpiar sus dedos grasientos – ¿Qué tan enfermos están Kurt y Blaine?

\- Lo suficientemente enfermos como para respirar con un silbido y tener problemas hasta con el aire que ingieren. Blaine ha estado enfermo durante más de una semana. Kurt lo ha estado durante casi tres días. Por suerte pudieron recibir antibióticos por lo que deben estar mejor pronto. Tengo que trabajar esta semana y la otra niñera de Landon está de guardia durante toda la semana, ella es una enfermera por lo que no será capaz de venir en absoluto.

\- Yo sé lo que es eso – dijo Carole suavemente, los ojos desenfocados mientras dejó que sus pensamientos vaguen a sus días como enfermera – Estar de guardia es una mierda, pero te acostumbras a eso. Espero que no se presione para trabajar demasiado duro.

\- Ella lo hace. Puede que no nos llevemos bien pero puedo reconocer su ética de trabajo. Ella es bastante resistente.

Landon miró alrededor de la mesa, metiéndose otra papa frita en la boca. Los adultos que lo rodeaban estaban ocupados hablando, por lo que sólo escuchaba, comiendo hasta saciarse mientras todos a su alrededor seguían ocupados con sus discusiones. No estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando y lo que realmente quería era terminar de contar su historia del dragón, pero su padre siempre le enseñó a esperar a que las personas mayores terminaran de hablar, así que esperó, y esperó y esperó y esperó.

La conversación continuó hasta que todo el mundo había terminado de comer y Cooper fue a pagar la factura. Tan pronto como su tío se levantó de la mesa, Landon se lanzó de nuevo en su historia, continuando con esta todo el camino a casa de Blaine hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los estacionamientos y Cooper lo sacó del auto, dejando a Lan tomar la mano de Carole mientras llevaba sus maletas dentro el edificio. Burt siguió detrás del grupo, echando un vistazo al edificio donde vivían Blaine y su nieto, su estómago arremolinándose con amargura ante la idea de ver al ex prometido de su hijo otra vez después de cuatro largos años de no tener contacto.

Honestamente, había sido una sorpresa cuando Kurt lo llamó y le pidió que fuera con Carole a LA. Durante meses, la familia había sido bulliciosa con la noticia de que había un nieto misterioso por ahí del que nunca habían sabido. El día que escuchó por primera vez esa pequeña voz al otro lado de la línea, era un día que nunca olvidaría.

Años de soñar con tener nietos y esperar a que su hijo finalmente se estableciera de repente llegaron al segundo en que se enteró de Landon, y aunque había perdido unos pocos años cruciales en la vida del niño, ahora por fin podría tener una relación con él y ser el abuelo que siempre quiso ser.

Su nieto era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Desde su cabello rebelde hasta su brillante sonrisa, que representaba una parte de la vida de Burt que había sido cerrada desde hace bastante tiempo. Después de que Kurt y Blaine rompieron, hubo un tiempo en que Burt se preguntó si su hijo alguna vez realmente encontraría el amor de nuevo, Alex no era lo que él quería para su hijo, pero lo apoyaba con lo que quisiera, no importa lo tonta que la idea parecía.

Alex no era el hombre con el que Burt alguna vez vio a su hijo estableciéndose (la verdad, Blaine lo era) pero ahora con ese idiota fuera de escena, era como si los cielos se habían abierto y le dieron a la familia una nueva oportunidad. Burt no era tonto, sabía que su hijo estaba todavía locamente enamorado de Blaine y por lo que dio a entender Cooper, Blaine seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Ahora que habían sido reunidos, tal vez las cosas podrían finalmente comenzar de nuevo otra vez.

Y tal vez iba a conseguir algunos nietos más de todo esto. Ojalá.

.

.

* * *

**ANUNCIOS:**

Estamos en la recta final de esta historia, así como de **"Si Tuviera Que Elegir"** y **"Todo Cambió Cuando Te Vi"**.

Pero todavía nos quedan por delante **"I Stay For You"**, **"No Es 1 Día Normal"**, **"I Belong To You"** (la he tenido abandona, lo siento :C)

También tenemos el inicio de **"Pequeñas Historias"**, formada por OS. Y los tres primeros corresponden a los ganadores del concurso que realicé en el grupo _**Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**._

**OS 1:** _(Ganadora Giuly Medina)_

Giuly es la dulce y traviesa niñera de los hijos del matrimonio Hummel - Anderson, a quienes meterá en más de un lío con sus disparatadas ocurrencias.

Acompaña a esta singular niñera que pondrá de cabeza la vida de Kurt y Blaine.

**OS 2:** _(Ganador Kmiilo Bastidas)_

Blaine Anderson y Brittany S. Pearce son una pareja creada por conveniencia, porque en el medio en el que viven son importantes las apariencias.

Un día conocen a otra pareja en la misma situación: Kurt Hummel y Santana López, desencadenando una serie de eventos en donde podrían descubrir el verdadero amor.

**OS 3:** _(Ganadora Emily Tobar Patiño)_

Blaine Anderson es un famoso modelo a quien sólo le importa el físico y pasar un buen rato con otros modelos. Kurt Hummel es un estudiante de fotografía, quien hará sus pasantías en la agencia donde Blaine trabaja.

Anderson obsesionado con el estudiante, hará hasta lo imposible por llevarlo a la cama, corriendo el riesgo de enamorarse en el proceso.

**ღ****ღ**

Más adelante les presentaré también:

*** "Stronger Than Yesterday"**

_Sinopsis:_ Blaine Anderson es un artista de fama mundial. Un accidente cambia su vida para siempre volviéndolo alguien frío y sin sentimientos.

Kurt Hummel es un reconocido médico que no cree en el amor y llegará a la ciudad para ayudar a Blaine.

A veces el destino actúa de maneras insospechadas.

**...**

***** Una historia que escribiremos en conjunto con mi divina y súper talentosa amiga _**Domi CrissColfer**_ (Esta historia todavía no tiene nombre)

_Sinopsis:_ Dos familias importantes: los Anderson y los Hummel.

Una alianza y un matrimonio arreglado entre sus primogénitos, sin imaginarse que serían dos varones.

**...**

***** Las secuelas de **"Cámbiame La Vida"** y **"Si Tuviera Que Elegir"**, ya que ustedes no dejan de pedirlas =)

.

Así que tendrán historias de _Klainer Butt3rfly_ por un buen tiempo C:

Además las traducciones de todos los fics de **_Warblerslushie_**, quien me autorizó a realizarlos y estoy muy emocionada.


	37. Cap 35: Retroceso

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**"****Retroceso"**

* * *

.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos – Cooper interrumpió, sacando a Burt de sus pensamientos mientras se detenían frente a una puerta cerrada y él buscaba sus llaves. Rápidamente abrió la cerradura principal y luego introdujo al pequeño grupo dentro, arrastrando sus maletas detrás de él mientras la familia se sacaba sus zapatos y echaba un vistazo alrededor de la entrada al departamento.

\- Buen lugar.

\- Es un infierno mucho mejor que el otro agujero de mierda donde Blaine vivió hace mucho tiempo, eso es seguro. – Cooper dijo para sí mismo, indicando a los Hummel que lo siguieran mientras los conducía a su habitación. Landon seguía hablando hasta por los codos, diciendo a Carole acerca de su dormitorio, donde alojarían durante su tiempo en Los Ángeles, y como tenía un montón de películas para que pudieran ver.

En medio de su narración, una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y Kurt salió, el pelo rizado y la cara roja con las huellas de lo que parecía botones en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando vio a sus padres, él sonrió y saludó con la mano, manteniéndose alejado debido a su enfermedad.

\- ¡Hey amigo! – Burt saludó, estudiando el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Kurt un poco más, sólo se detuvo cuando Blaine se asomó por detrás de la puerta, con la camisa de dormir con botones arrugada y colgando de su hombro de donde había sido halada mientras dormía.

El hombre no se veía muy diferente a la última vez que Burt y Carole lo vieron, seguía siendo de la misma altura, tal vez un poco más delgado y un poco musculoso que antes. Su cabello estaba todavía bien labrado, aunque el uso de gel se había disminuido bastante. La principal diferencia entre el chico que una vez conocieron como burbujeante y brillante y el que veían ahora era la dureza que se escondía detrás de sus ojos.

Esta versión de Blaine había vivido más que el chico que una vez había propuesto matrimonio a Kurt en la escalera en la Academia Dalton y mientras Burt lo observaba, se preguntaba exactamente qué fue lo que causó Blaine se vea de esa manera.

\- Blaine.

\- Burt… Carole, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh! Es bueno verte también, cariño – Carole añadió, apretando los dedos de Landon un poco mientras miraba al hombre con sueño frente a ella. También la mujer lo observaba como su marido lo hacía y le rompió el corazón al ver la inocencia a la que se había acostumbrado a ver en él que ya no estaba, siendo reemplazada con algo más. – ¿Cómo se sienten?

\- Bueno, no sé él – dijo Kurt, tosiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para preocupar a todo el mundo sobre si sus pulmones se iban a reventar – pero me siento como la muerte.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo. Yo saldría y los saludaría adecuadamente, pero no quiero que ustedes se enfermen.

\- Papá y el señor Kurt están enfermos – susurró Landon, tirando de los dedos de Carole haciéndola arrodillarse a su nivel. Una vez que la mujer estaba frente a él, se inclinó y le dijo – no estoy autorizado a dormir en la habitación de papá, porque él tiene tos.

A partir de ahí, los dos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre sí, dejando al resto del grupo viéndolos divertidos. Kurt dijo algo sobre Carole inmediatamente cayendo bajo el encanto de Landon cuando Blaine clamó que quizás era Landon quien se enamoró de Carole.

Mientras tanto, Cooper llevó las maletas a la habitación de su sobrino y volvió a salir, acercándose a Burt para palmear al hombre de más edad en el hombro – Está todo listo en la habitación. Si yo fuera ustedes, no estaría demasiado preocupado por contagiarse de cualquier cosa Kurt y Blaine tengan. Estoy bastante seguro de que sólo se puede conseguir por medio del contacto de boca a boca, si saben lo que quiero decir.

Ante eso, Blaine hizo un ruido de disgusto y Kurt lo miró, dejando a Carole y Burt riendo, sonriendo a medida que ellos permitieron que Landon los arrastrara a su dormitorio, su voz arrastrándose por el pasillo detrás de ellos, ya que desaparecieron en la otra habitación.

\- Puedes irte ahora, Coop – Blaine gruñó, girando sobre sus talones para volver a la cama. Kurt continuó flagrante, volteando al hombre sonriendo antes de seguir a su ex en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Al volver, se sorprendió al encontrar a Blaine parado al pie de la cama, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras miraba hacia abajo en la pila desordenada de mantas y sábanas debajo de él.

\- Hey. ¿Estás bien? Cooper no consiguió meterse demasiado debajo de tu piel, ¿verdad?

\- No, yo solo… ¿Crees que llamar a tus padres fue una buena idea?

Kurt frunció, caminando de un lugar a otro hasta que estuvo parado justo al lado de Blaine, frunciendo más el ceño al ver a su ex tan pedregoso. Incluso enfermo, lucía como si tener a Burt y Carole en la casa era la peor cosa posible, como si estuviera avergonzado de que ellos estuvieran viéndolo de esa manera, como si ellos estando allí estaba abriendo una enorme lata de gusanos a la que no estaba listo para hacerle frente todavía – Hablamos de esto. Dijiste que no te importaba. Yo… yo no te presioné, ¿verdad? Pensé que no te importaba si venían.

\- Pensé que era una buena idea al principio, pero cuando los vi, esto… esto me recordó a lo diferente que son las cosas. La última vez que vi a tu familia fue cuando fuimos a casa a visitarlos después de un año de lo de Finn y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Sus dedos tiraron de su camisa, estirando el material más apretado alrededor de su esbelta figura mientras parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas - Yo siempre vi a tus padres como los mío. Cuando nos separamos, fue como si hubiera perdido a mi familia. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con mis padres, pero no pensé que iba a perder a los tuyos también. La última vez que me vieron, yo estaba trabajando en la escuela y tratando de hacerlo en Nueva York y ahora ¿dónde estoy? Un padre soltero desempleado que solía ser una stripper y vive en algún complejo de departamentos deteriorado porque no puedo permitirme nada mejor para mi hijo.

\- Blaine, no. Eso no es lo que ven. Ellos ven lo que yo veo, un hombre fuerte y valiente que ha hecho lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía. Este lugar no está deteriorado; puede que no sea el edificio más caro, o mejor cuidado, pero es bueno, incluso pintoresco. Landon es feliz y saludable y sabes que ellos ven eso y lo admiran.

Mi padre estaba muy emocionado cuando se enteró de que te encontré. Carole te echaba tanto de menos y lo mismo hizo papá y ellos sólo quieren ser una parte de tu vida y de Landon también. Cuando les llamé el otro día y les pedí que vinieran, a papá se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él te ha extrañado Blaine, y ellos están tan emocionados y felices de tener de vuelta en su vida como yo. Tienes que creer eso.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kurt se acercó más, deslizando suavemente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine para tirar de él en un abrazo. Su ex seguía estando tenso, los músculos duros con el estrés ya que apenas se relajaron en los brazos de Kurt. Se sentía un poco cansado realmente.

Meses de deslizarse nuevamente dentro de la vida del otro y Kurt sentía el dolor de cuánto más todavía tenía que hacer con el fin de conseguir que Blaine confiara en sí mismo mucho más. Cada pequeño pedacito de dudas y miedo empezaba a sangrar de Blaine en momentos como éste y el corazón de Kurt se rompía aún más al pensar que todavía quedaba tanto residuo de auto-odio flotando en ese hermoso corazón generoso de Blaine.

Todavía temía cómo la sociedad lo veía, todavía se preocupaba por cómo las personas que alguna vez lo conocieron se sentían sobre su vida ahora, y mientras Kurt sostenía al hombre más joven en sus brazos se preguntaba cómo en el mundo iba a hacer que Blaine vea que a nadie le importa lo que hizo en el pasado (o incluso en un futuro próximo), nada podría hacer que alguien lo ame menos. Nada.

**::::::::**

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Noviembre del 2016_**

\- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a comer? – Cooper se quejó, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el mostrador lúgubre mientras esperaba que Blaine terminase de vestir a Landon. Su hermano estaba ocupado asegurándose de que el niño estuviera abrigado y listo para ser llevado fuera al aire fresco por las lluvias, como lo hacía cada vez que iban a alguna parte.

El tiempo ahí no era nada como el de casa en el medio oeste, pero como los hermanos aprendieron, los bebés siempre tenían que vestirse apropiadamente para cualquier cosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que Landon conseguía infecciones del oído.

Blaine era increíblemente minucioso tratando de asegurarse que Landon no se enferma, por lo que Cooper siempre dejaba que su hermano vistiera al niño antes de que salieran. Incluso si hubiera estado la niñera antes, él tenía que esperar mientras Blaine arreglaba a su hijo porque él sabía que iba a escuchar todo un discurso si el niño tan siquiera estornudaba.

\- Blaine, ¿me escuchaste?

\- No lo sé. Ya veremos una vez que nos vayamos. Déjame terminar esto primero.

Rodando los ojos, el mayor de los hermanos Anderson comenzó a vagar por el departamento, entrometidamente revisando las cosas de su pequeño hermano mientras lo escuchaba arrullar a su hijo. Hacía poco más de un año desde que Blaine dejó el nido, empacando sus cosas una noche y saliendo a la mañana siguiente después de unas semanas de discusiones entre ellos.

En esa época, Cooper se había alegrado de librarse de su hermano menor y su sobrino, sobre todo porque Landon gritaba toneladas y eso interfería con su concentración cuando se trataba de memorizar secuencias de escenas para el trabajo. Ahora, sin embargo, al ver el lugar donde sus ex compañeros de casa vivían lo hacía sentir como pura basura. El lugar era un basurero, una pocilga que debía ser condenada. Por desgracia, era todo lo que Blaine podría permitirse en ese momento ya que estaba ahorrando para mudarse a un lugar más agradable.

Hasta entonces, ese lugar era donde vivían y aunque Cooper hizo varias insinuaciones de que no le importaría tenerlos de vuelta en su casa, Blaine se negó a volver, terco como siempre.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? – Cooper gritó por encima del hombro, sonriendo cuando notó la billetera de su hermano asentada en el mostrador toda solitaria. Blaine gritó algo sobre buscar la chaqueta de Landon, de modo que Coop agarró la billetera, los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de billetes metidos en los bolsillos y que sobresalían por los lados.

¡Oh Mierda! ¿Por qué tantos billetes de un dólar? – Fue en ese momento oportuno que Blaine entró en la habitación con Landon en la cadera todo ataviado y listo para salir. Al ver que su hermano sostenía la cartera, Blaine frunció el ceño, estirando su mano libre para deslizar el artículo de las manos entrometidas de su hermano.

\- ¿Nadie nunca te enseñó a no meterte con las cosas de los demás?

\- Tienes un montón de dólares en tu billetera. Podrías avergonzar a un stripper con la cantidad de billetes que tienes. ¿Es que no te permiten cambiarlos en el restaurante?

Esperó una respuesta, el tono de broma que anteriormente ocupó ahora flotando estancado en el aire, el silencio en la sala haciendo eco a su alrededor. Landon hizo un ruido suave, frotando su nariz contra el abrigo de su papá mientras bostezaba y se retorcía queriendo ser llevado a dormir, pero Blaine no se movió. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los ojos muertos mientras miraba de frente a la pared detrás de Cooper.

Era como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo, como si estuviera ignorando el elefante en la habitación y ni una sola vez hizo contacto con los ojos de su hermano. Al darse cuenta de esa lejana mirada y sentir un escalofrío por su columna vertebral hizo a Cooper tambalearse, se sentía como si su estómago se revolvía horriblemente en su cuerpo, el contenido en su interior listo para burbujear hacia arriba y salir por su garganta.

Tan pronto como la palabra stripper escapó de sus labios, Blaine se volvió frío como una piedra, su cuerpo bloqueado en su lugar como si hubiera sido sorprendido. A partir de ahí, las cosas empezaron a sumar mientras Cooper recordaba la cantidad gruesa de billetes en la cartera de su hermano, todos de 1 dólar, algunos de ellos espolvoreados con brillo que era algo a lo que no había prestado mucha atención antes… hasta ahora. Blaine siendo extrañamente silencioso, con el rostro como una piedra… Sólo quería decir una cosa. ¡Santa mierda!

\- ¿Blaine? ¡Oh dios! ¡Blaine, no! ¿Por qué? ¡No tienes que hacer esto!

Todo lo que su hermano pudo decir, con la voz tranquila y tan, tan lejana fue: "Esto paga las cuentas", y con eso, el corazón de Cooper se detuvo completamente.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

Landon amaba a sus abuelos. Parecía ser un amor diferente al que tenía por Cooper y Avery. Este era un amor respetuoso, adoraba a su tía y su tío, pero él admiraba a Carole y a Burt. Todo en ellos le interesaba y se pasaba horas escuchándolos mientras le contaban historias sobre Kurt siendo un niño. Carole incluso le habló de su tío Finn y Landon no se cansaba de esos recuerdos compartidos.

De vez en cuando les susurraba que le gustaría poder haber conocido a Finn y así comenzaría un nuevo lote entero de lágrimas y abrazos de los abuelos quienes disfrutaban de su tiempo con su único nieto.

Debido a que Blaine y Kurt, seguían en cuarentena en la habitación del ojimiel. Ellos mantenían una buena distancia de sus familiares, pero los observaban, no obstante. El corazón de Kurt hinchado de orgullo y amor por sus padres pasando tiempo con Landon… Blaine, sin embargo, todavía estaba indeciso sobre todo esto.

Por lo que tenía entendido acerca del conocimiento de Burt y Carole de su vida ahí en California, sabía que Kurt había confiado un poco en sus padres, informándoles acerca de que dejó NY para vivir con Cooper y cómo había tomado varios puestos de trabajo para cuidar de su hijo.

Kurt nunca de plano les dijo que Blaine se desnudaba, pero a partir de las pistas que había dejado ver, Blaine estaba seguro de que los Hummel sabían de su vergüenza. Eso lo mantuvo preocupado todo el tiempo, asustado de que el otro zapato caería y Burt y Carole lo considerarían indigno de ser padre y lucharían para alejarlo de Landon y llevárselo a Ohio.

Sabía que definitivamente ganarían un caso contra él si ellos, o Kurt, alguna vez lo llevaban a la corte porque todos ellos tenían una vida confortable en comparación con la excusa patética de una vida que Blaine estaba tratando de darle a Landon. Ellos serían mejores para él, lo amarían más, lo serían.

\- ¿Blaine?

La cálida voz de Kurt tiró de él, sorprendiéndolo lo suficiente para hacerlo saltar de su posición en la puerta de la sala. Incluso en la enfermedad, Kurt lucía increíble, firme y viéndose perfecto como siempre. Su pálida piel, más clara de lo normal, reluciendo contra la camiseta negra que llevaba y la parte superior abrazaba su torso perfectamente, mostrando su esbelta figura.

Ahora que estaban cada vez más cerca, Blaine se encontraba admirando los pedacitos de su ex que una vez recordó haber sido capaz de tocar y amar libremente. Todavía estaban en un largo camino lejos de ser que lo que solían ser, pero la atracción magnética entre ellos se volvía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba y era una terrible distracción.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

Las palabras de su ex lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo mover sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Kurt. El otro hombre tenía el ceño fruncido hacia él, la frente arrugada mientras miraba con curiosidad a Blaine, preguntándose qué demonios tenía a su ex prometido tan callado.

El ojimiel parpadeó, volviendo su atención a la sala una vez más cuando Landon empezó a aplaudir, su risa llenando el aire a su alrededor mientras se reía por la imitación de Burt de Úrsula de La Sirenita - No es nada. Estoy bien, sólo cansado.

Burt comenzó a cantar _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ y Landon se carcajeó, arrugando la nariz mientras se apoyaba en Carole y se echó a reír como un tonto. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista, pero junto a él, Blaine seguía en silencio, con el rostro blanco como podría ser.

No importa cuántas veces había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Blaine desde que se encontraron unos meses atrás, siempre lo sacudiría hasta la médula. Él se extendió, poniendo una mano confortante en el brazo de Blaine. – En serio, ¿qué es?

Blaine tragó grueso, parpadeando sus ojos brillantes un poco antes de que se deslizara de las manos de Kurt, dando vuelta para dirigirse por el pasillo. Su voz arrastrándose detrás de él mientras desaparecía en el dormitorio y el cuerpo de Kurt dolía mientras una vez más Blaine se escapaba de él – Necesito tomar una ducha.

La puerta se cerró tan pronto como entró en el umbral y luego se fue, dejando a Kurt de pie indefenso en la sala, mientras que los ocupantes de la sala permanecieron joviales. Sacudiendo lejos la sensación de las lágrimas, Kurt entró en la cocina, ocupándose en hacer una olla de café fresco. La bebida elaborada lentamente, llenaba la habitación con su amargo aroma, el olor calmando el peor de los nervios de Kurt mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Odiaba sentir que estaba perdiendo a Blaine cada vez que algo desafiante sucedía. Estaba cansado de ese juego del gato y el ratón, de que la escala siempre se inclinara tan abajo que temía que nunca se equilibraría.

Vergonzosamente, odiaba que Blaine se hubiera vuelto tan abatido hacia él en los últimos días cuando se sentía como ellos habían estado creciendo. Él sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la forma en que los últimos años transcurrieron y cómo Blaine se sentía al respecto de tener a otros alrededor de él después de lo ocurrido en su vida, pero él sólo quería ayudar.

Al ver a Blaine mirando a Landon con Burt y Carole se preocupó. Nada acerca de esas miradas decía algo acerca de sus emociones. Él todavía tenía miedo de muerte por tener a los abuelos de Landon alrededor, como si estuviera asustado de que lo estuvieran juzgando sobre sus opciones de vida o como si estuvieran enojados que mantuvo oculto al niño de ellos.

En todo caso, deben estar enojados con Kurt, en su opinión, porque él fue la razón de que todo ese drama se produjera. Nunca había sido tan descuidado antes y eso se convirtió en un desastre, arruinando un montón de otras vidas en el proceso. Pero estaban arreglando las cosas ahora. Iban a estar bien. Eso es todo lo que quería.

\- ¡Hey, amigo!

Kurt abrió los ojos para encontrar a su padre de pie a unos metros de él, con platos sucios en la mano mientras esperaba para salir del paso y colocarlos en el fregadero.

Carole horneó galletas para Landon antes y habían estado comiéndolas todo el día, el plato ahora lamido sólo tenía unas pocas migajas microscópicas que decoraban la porcelana. En los pocos días que la pareja había estado en la casa de Blaine, habían formado un vínculo con Landon y Kurt estaba emocionado de ver su relación florecer mientras su hijo crecía.

Con el tiempo (esperemos que pronto) él y Blaine se sentarán y le explicarán a Landon sobre su familia, sobre cómo Kurt es su otro padre. Así también que Burt y Carole son sus abuelos, sin entender que realmente lo eran, pero pronto lo sabría. Pronto, tan pronto como Blaine se abriera de vuelta y le dejara a Kurt saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando en esa magnífica mente suya.

\- ¿Hiciste café?

\- Necesito hacer algo – susurró Kurt, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos cerrados. Burt puso los platos sucios en el fregadero y caminó palmeando a su hijo en el hombro antes de tirar de él en un fuerte abrazo. Tan pronto como Kurt estuvo en brazos de su padre, todo se vino abajo.

La preocupación, el miedo, todo se vertió fuera de él mientras lloraba en silencio en el hombro de su padre, sintiendo los brazos familiares que lo apretaban más fuerte. Burt estaba diciéndole algo en ese tono paternal que había perfeccionado con los años y después de que Kurt finalmente se calmó, él se apartó, frotando sus palmas sobre las pálidas mejillas para deshacerse de la evidencia del llanto.

\- ¿Estás bien ahora?

\- No lo sé.

Burt asintió, aceptando el _staccato_ fuera lo que fuera. Esperó hasta que Kurt vertió a ambos un poco de café antes de que apoyarse en el fregadero y tomar un sorbo, suspirando con admiración sobre la bebida caliente. Kurt tomó un sorbo y luego abrió la nevera, vertiendo un poco de crema en la taza seguido por una extraña mezcla de canela y azúcar que estaba mezclada en un pequeño frasco de vidrio sobre el mostrador.

Para el hombre mayor, su hijo había hecho eso a pesar de que Burt sabía que el chico por lo general ordenaba esas bebidas complicadas como _mochas_ o _macchiatos_. No fue hasta que un buen año después de la segunda ruptura se dio cuenta que Kurt bebía ese tipo de café cada vez que pensaba en Blaine, porque esa es la forma en que Blaine lo bebía, y cada vez lo hacía, era sólo un grito de ayuda de verdad. Eso, o que Kurt realmente lo extrañaba y quería probar algo familiar.

Burt comprendió por completo, él había hecho lo mismo después de que su esposa falleció y aunque Blaine no estaba muerto, o por lo menos todos ellos esperaban que no lo estuviese después de su desaparición, Burt totalmente entendió por qué Kurt lo hizo.

Ahora, sin embargo, él realmente no estaba tan seguro.

\- ¿Ustedes dos están bien?

\- No creo que alguna vez vayamos a estar bien.

\- Ahora eso no puede ser verdad. Ustedes dos han estado durmiendo la misma habitación durante días y Cooper incluso dijo que…

\- No es así, papá. - Kurt puso su taza de café en el mostrador y subió sus dedos para pellizcar el puente de la nariz. Él todavía estaba enfermo, igual que de Blaine, así Burt sabía que debía mantener un ojo en los dos por si acaso alguno se sintiera peor.

Kurt ahora parecía que necesitaba tomar asiento, pero cuando Burt trató de expresar eso, Kurt hizo caso omiso, cruzando sus brazos sobre su estómago mientras miraba el suelo - Es que no sé qué hacer. Hemos pasado los últimos meses volviendo a conectar y luego yo regreso, esa mierda con Alex pasa, y todo lo que ha estado sucediendo va cuesta abajo desde entonces.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que ustedes dos estaban haciéndolo bien.

-¡Lo estábamos! Nos estábamos moviendo hacia adelante, eso pensé. Luego empezó a enfermarse y se echó hacia atrás. Yo sólo creo que es porque se siente vulnerable y no sabe qué hacer. Estuvo solo durante tanto tiempo y sé que Cooper estuvo allí para él y su amiga Avery también, pero… él todavía estaba solo. Ahora hay un montón de gente nueva en la vida de Landon y creo que tiene miedo que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Entonces tenemos que demostrarle que no será así.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Kurt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más – Siento que estoy luchando una batalla perdida. ¿Cuánto más se necesita para reconquistarlo? Yo lo amo, papá. Yo lo amo mucho y él no me cree y todavía tiene miedo de mí y no puedo arreglarlo. Sólo quiero arreglarlo.

Burt asintió, terminando su bebida más rápido de lo que pretendía, la quemadura corriendo por su garganta y calentando todo su cuerpo. Puso la taza vacía en el fregadero y se volvió hacia su hijo otra vez, sonriéndole mientras se rascaba la cabeza calva. – Déjame hablar con él.

\- Papá.

\- Sólo confía en mí en esto muchacho. Dame unos minutos para hablar con él. Todo estará bien. Él sólo tiene que ver que estamos aquí para apoyarlo y amarlo. Todo saldrá bien.

Cuando Kurt finalmente asintió, Burt le palmeó el hombro, reiterando que las cosas estarían bien. Él sabía que su hijo no le creía, que aún estaba muerto de miedo de que las cosas iban a salir mal, pero Burt lucharía con uñas y dientes para mantener a la familia de su hijo unida.

Amaba a Blaine y amaba a Landon de la misma forma en la que amaba a Kurt.

Él iba a luchar hasta la muerte por todos ellos y Blaine necesitaba saber que había gente por ahí que se preocupaba por él sin importar lo que hubiese pasado en los últimos años.

Suspirando, se fue a la sala y le susurró a Carole su plan, dejándola sola con Landon mientras él iba en busca de Blaine. Un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio principal indicó al ocupante en el interior que alguien quería entrar, así que Blaine abrió, sus cejas se elevaron al ver a Burt Hummel de pie delante de él.

El joven acababa de salir de la ducha recién vestido y con el cabello todavía húmedo. Parpadeó hacia Burt confundido, pero luego dio un paso atrás, invitándolo a pasar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir una palabra, fue envuelto en un fuerte abrazo apretado, los brazos de Burt estaban a su alrededor en forma protectora y Blaine se estremeció, sintiendo que un montón de sus paredes se derrumbaron cuando el único hombre en el que había confiado siempre como una figura paterna lo abrazó con fuerza.


	38. Cap 36: Momentos Del Corazón

_**Mi internet es la peor cosa =/ y no me deja actualizar tan seguido como quiero, pero conseguí finalmente subir este capítulo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**"****Momentos Del Corazón"**

* * *

.

Si había una cosa en la que Burt Hummel era increíblemente bueno, eso era ser un papá. Claro, él no era perfecto, pero hizo un trabajo muy bueno con lo que tenía. Criar a un hijo como un padre soltero durante el tiempo que lo hizo no era algo que hubiera alguna vez imaginado, pero hizo lo que pudo.

Cada vez que miraba a su hijo ya grande, tenía que darse una palmadita en la espalda. La paternidad fue dura, pero Kurt superó sus años difíciles de la adolescencia sólo con la ayuda de su padre. Ahora Kurt era un adulto responsable y un buen chico en general, por lo que Burt lo consideraba un logro.

Desafortunadamente sin embargo, no importa la edad que Kurt tenga, él siempre necesita a su papá. ¡Siempre! Y en ese momento, su niño necesita su ayuda.

Necesitaba a Burt para traer a su alma gemela de regreso.

Era extraño pensar de esa manera, que Kurt necesitaba ayuda con su vida amorosa, pero Burt sabía que su hijo no la hubiera pedido si en cualquier momento sentía que podría haberlo manejado por su cuenta.

A decir verdad, había un enorme obstáculo que le impedía a Kurt llegar a Blaine últimamente y una de las principales razones tenía que ver con el propio Burt. El mayor de los Hummel no era tonto, sabía que el ex de su hijo se estaba alejando de todo el mundo por miedo. Él también se había sentido de esa manera hace mucho tiempo, allá por la época cuando estaba en compañía de la familia de su difunta esposa.

Aún podía recordar esos temores persistentes, las noches acostado en la cama pensando acerca de cómo Kurt podría estar mejor con la familia de su esposa, sobre cómo Kurt podría ser mejor atendido por la hermana mayor de Elizabeth, porque esa mujer era impresionante con los niños (incluyendo los propios) y tenía una vida mucho más próspera que él.

Como un mecánico, no nadaba en la cantidad de dinero que los familiares maternos de Kurt lo hacían. Ellos se casaron con o ejercían como abogados, médicos, etc. Ellos criarían a Kurt adecuadamente y le darían todo lo que podría desear. Sería mejor para él que vivir en una pequeña casa en la zona rural de Ohio con un padre que trabaja largas horas y tenía que dejar a su hijo con las niñeras todo el tiempo.

Esos pensamientos lo atormentaron durante años después de la muerte de Lizzie y mientras Kurt crecía y luchaba con su identidad. La dolorosa idea de que Burt podría perder a su hijo por cualquier cosa o por alguien le molestaba de forma feroz. Es lo que lo mantenía despierto por la noche, dejándolo con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ser un fracaso de padre.

Esa misma mirada perdida que había visto en su propia cara más de una década era la que ahora lo miraba a él, dibujada en alguien que se preocupaba por su presencia profundamente: el padre de su nieto, el ex de su hijo, Blaine.

La cara que se había arraigado en la memoria de Burt durante tanto tiempo era diferente ahora, más fuerte. El Blaine que había conocido años atrás había crecido convirtiéndose en un hombre hastiado, más consciente del mundo ahora de lo que había estado en sus años de juventud. El Blaine adolescente había visto lo peor de la gente, pero se mantenía confiado y cálido en lugar de cerrarse a sí mismo para ser frío y desdeñoso.

Este Blaine, sin embargo lucía como si hubiera pasado por más de lo que podía manejar, y la idea de eso aplastó el alma de Burt. Dios, podía recordar los días de ir a buscar Blaine, de detenerse en casa de los Anderson y ser recibido por el rostro amargo del padre del chico mientras se quejaba de que el ojimiel no era más hijo de ellos, que no podían tener un hijo echado a perder como Blaine lo era, embarrando su nombre en el lodo.

En aquel entonces, Burt nunca cuestionó lo que querían decir, asumió que estaban todavía hablando de él ser gay. Ese era siempre el elefante en la habitación cuando se trataba de los Anderson. La madre de Blaine nunca dijo mucho sobre el hecho de que a su hijo menor le gustaban los chicos, pero su marido despreciaba eso y despreciaba a Blaine a causa de ello.

Más tarde, se enteró de que se habían distanciado del ojimiel, así que todo pensamiento del niño volviendo a Ohio se fue directo por la ventana, sobre todo cuando no había nada allí para él. Debido a eso, Burt decidió contactar a Cooper. El hermano mayor de Anderson era su última apuesta, él era la única familia que le quedaba a Blaine, por lo que seguramente el chico se acercó a él como último recurso.

Eso por supuesto no funcionó como Burt había planeado. Al ponerse en contacto con Cooper, no obtuvo nada con él, el hombre se negó a divulgar ninguna información, pero dijo que le avisaría si alguna vez oía de su hermano.

Nada más se dijo y aunque se sentía desanimado y molesto de que le había fallado a su hijo en algunos aspectos, Burt siguió buscando.

Durante más de un año él buscó a un cierto chico con el cabello gelificado por toda la ciudad, con la esperanza de que tal vez Blaine se presentara en Lima y se encontrarían. Por supuesto, nunca sucedió. Fue un sueño imposible de todos modos. Blaine desapareció, probablemente nunca lo encontrarían. Porque cuando alguien quiere ocultarse demasiado, no sólo aparece en los lugares más obvios, va a donde no sea conocido, y Burt estaba seguro de que es lo que el moreno hizo.

A medida que los años pasaron, Burt comenzó a avanzar (tanto como odiaba hacerlo). Todavía pensaba en Blaine, se preguntaba acerca de él de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Kurt anunció su compromiso con ese sujeto Alexander, y luego sonó su teléfono un día de invierno frío y todo se vino abajo.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba reunido en LA con el niño más hermoso que existía, su nieto, y después de buscar durante mucho tiempo, fue capaz de ver lo que pasó con el chico que había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de localizar.

Todos estos años Blaine se había escondido lejos, en California, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para criar a su hijo solo al igual que Burt lo había hecho con Kurt hace tanto tiempo. Era un testimonio de las habilidades de crianza de Blaine el que Landon fuera un niño increíblemente brillante.

Burt y Carole estaban asombrados por lo bien hablado y educado que era su nieto, Landon los tuvo envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique en cuestión de segundos de haberlos conocido y Burt no podía imaginar su vida sin su nieto ahora. Él haría lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que él sería siempre una parte de la vida de Landon, especialmente si Kurt y Blaine no volvían a estar juntos como todos esperaban que lo hicieran.

Por supuesto, él nunca iría tras la custodia del niño. Nunca lastimaría a Blaine así y esperaba que Kurt tampoco lo hiciera (al menos no la custodia total), no después de su pasado difícil. Burt sería muy feliz con visitas periódicas y llamadas telefónicas si eso es todo lo que obtuviese. Se conformaría con ser parte de la vida de Landon así sea sólo un par de video llamadas y verlo en los principales días festivos. Fuera lo que fuera, con tal de que él llegara a ser el abuelo que siempre había deseado ser. Eso no quiere decir que no le importaría pasar todos los días sola con chiquillo.

En los pocos días que había pasado con el niño, se enamoró más y más de él cada hora. Cruzaría todo el país para estar más cerca de él, si Blaine no le importase. Estaba enamorado y adoraba ser un abuelo. Era algo mágico ser capaz de mantener y cuidar al bebé de su propio hijo, y cada vez que miraba a Landon, le recordaba Kurt a esa edad y le encantaba.

Sin embargo, pensando en esas noches difíciles cuando Kurt era joven y tenía miedo de perder a su hijo por los parientes de su esposa, sabía que en esta situación estaba en el otro lado de la moneda. Él era el pariente a quien había que temer ahora. Él era a quien Blaine temía que hiciera algo en su contra, y tenía que mostrar al ojimiel que ese no era él caso. Apretando su agarre en el hombre sollozante, le palmeó la espalda de con dulzura mientras éste finalmente comenzó a calmarse. Habían estado de pie así por casi media hora, Burt sosteniendo a Blaine mientras éste se rompía en su abrazo.

Era como si una presa se derrumbó y todo se inundó, casi como si Blaine había estado conteniendo todo y estaba esperando a alguien, cualquier persona con instinto paternal que se diera cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

Y eso es para lo que Burt estaba allí. Siempre le dijeron que él era una maravilla de padre, Noah Puckerman le dijo una vez que era el padre del año. Y él iba a ser el padre que Blaine no tenía en ese mismo momento. Porque Blaine lo necesitaba y merecía saber que era amado.

…

\- ¿Señor Kurt?

Landon se agachó detrás del mostrador, apareciendo sólo su cabeza cuando Kurt se volteó a mirarlo. Con su pequeña sonrisa traviesa salió rápidamente, haciendo su camino hacia su otro padre antes de hacer una pausa y mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos color avellana.

Tenía el cabello suave y esponjoso, todo alborotado por estar jugando, y había algunas migas de galleta en su pijama de Mickey Mouse. Para Kurt, él nunca había lucido más adorable.

Mientras los dos se miraron el uno al otro, Carole se cernía a unos metros de distancia, en la sala, pero cuando Kurt la miró, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a Kurt y su hijo solos por un minuto.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¿Por qué está triste?

Encogiéndose de hombros Kurt se arrodilló hasta que estuvo a la altura de los ojos del niño, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rebelde de Landon.

A medida que su hijo se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes, Kurt se quedó sin aliento por lo mucho que el pequeño niño le recordaba a Blaine. Landon era muy atento, muy parecido a su papá, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia Kurt, todos los sentimientos contradictorios con los que luchó más temprano, regresaron con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, su nariz se arrugó mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar cuando Landon se adelantó y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros. Con su pequeña voz el niño lo arrulló, acariciándole el cabello sedoso mientras trataba de calmarlo – No esté triste señor Kurt. ¡Está bien! Está bien, voy a ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Oír a su hijo decir esas cosas hizo que su corazón se hinchara y se rompiera al mismo tiempo. Realmente no había manera de expresar lo mucho que amaba a su hijo. Era una locura pensar que puedes amar algo tanto hasta el punto de que te consume, pero eso es lo que sentía con Landon.

Era un amor diferente a ciencia cierta, y aunque era un sentimiento nuevo (apenas de unos meses), Kurt se sentía como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como siempre hubiera sido una parte de él.

Sollozando, se acurrucó alrededor de forma diminuta de su hijo mientras lloraba en el cabello del pequeño. El niño, en toda su gloria de tres años y medio de edad se quedó donde estaba, de alguna manera sabiendo que necesitaba ese momento. Siguió besándole el cabello, murmurándole a su señor Kurt que no debía llorar, pero cada vez que hablaba, el ojiazul lloraba un poco más.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de lucha para recuperar la compostura, Kurt se calló, sus sollozos silenciosos se desvanecieron en la nada. Apartándose de Landon un poco dejándose caer para sentarse en el suelo de la cocina, tirando de su hijo en sus brazos mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Landon se sentó completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kurt para escuchar el latido de su corazón, tan confiando y amoroso como un niño podría ser.

Kurt lo mantuvo cerca, tarareando mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de Landon en sus brazos – Te amo Landon. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te amo demasiado.

\- Yo también lo amo señor Kurt. Lo amo más que a _Spidaman_, que a las galletas, que al jugo y… – La lista seguía y seguía, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de Kurt mientras escuchaba. Tarareando felizmente, besó la sien de que Landon, descansando su nariz en los rizos retorcidos el cuero cabelludo del niño. Aspirando el aroma de cerezas y un ligero toque del perfume de Carole. Suspiró, comprendiendo plenamente lo mucho que significaba ser un padre.

En los últimos meses que estuvo solo, sintió el amor que tenía por su hijo en lo profundo de sus huesos y sabía que estaba listo para ser el hombre que Landon necesitaba que él sea. Pero ahora, mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cocina con su pequeño niño amado, finalmente entendía lo que su padre sentía en cuanto a su relación. No había nada como la unión entre un padre y su hijo. Nada… y Kurt realmente lo comprendía ahora.

Lo cual era, cuando realmente lo pensaba, la razón por la que él estaba increíblemente agradecido de que Burt estaba allí. Porque Blaine nunca tuvo algo así en su vida.

El vínculo paterno, eso era. Ser sostenido y ser amado era uno de los mejores regalos del mundo y el amor de un padre era de los mejores de todos.

Muchos le dijeron a Kurt que era bendecido por tener a un hombre como Burt como padre y mientras él una vez rodó los ojos en la formulación de todo, él comprendía ahora lo que todo el mundo quería decir. Tener un padre que lo cuidó, en quien pudo confiar, que lo respetó, y sobre todo que lo amó sin importar lo raro que era de dónde venía. Burt era el mejor papá en el mundo entero y Kurt siempre estaría agradecido de que había crecido con él en su vida.

Sonriendo ante el hecho de que ahora tenía la oportunidad de transmitir la guía, protección y amor que Burt le había otorgado tan pacientemente a él, Kurt dio a Landon un último beso en la mejilla antes de que se echara hacia atrás y mirara al niño en sus brazos.

\- Gracias por asegurarte de que yo esté bien, cariño. – Le susurró, rozando sus pulgares a través de las pecas leves en las manzanas de las mejillas de Landon.

Su hijo sonrió, agachando la cabeza tímidamente y luciendo tan parecido a Blaine en el proceso, que casi le quitó el aliento a Kurt .

Por un momento, Landon estuvo tranquilo, saltando de un pie a otro mientras esperaba a que Kurt diga o haga algo más. Cuando fue evidente para él que Kurt se sentía mejor y ya no iba a llorar, saltó hacia atrás, riendo mientras Kurt se sobresaltó ante su emoción siempre presente.

\- ¿Quiere ir a ver a mis juguetes nuevos?

Kurt asintió, jugando junto con las payasadas del chico. Él sabía que Burt y Carole trajeron algunas cosas con ellos como regalos de bienvenida y que Landon los había recibido días antes, pero todavía no los había visto desde que había estado en cuarentena la mayor parte del tiempo – ¿Nuevos juguetes? ¿Cuándo conseguiste nuevos juguetes? ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero ver!

\- ¡Entonces vamos! – Tirando de la manga de la camisa de Kurt, Landon esperó hasta que su papá estuviese de pie antes de que le agarrara la mano y lo arrastrara por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Pasaron junto a Carole, Kurt lanzándole una sonrisa suave antes de dejar que Landon tirara de él dentro su dormitorio.

\- ¡Mire esto! ¡Vamos, mire! – Varios juguetes diferentes llegaron volando frente al ojiazul. Artículos como figuras de acción, peluches, e incluso libros para colorear fueron presentados a él con sonrisas brillantes y descripciones alegres. Kurt se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo mientras su hijo le mostró todos y cada uno de los juguetes.

Después de las presentaciones, Landon hizo su meta personal el conseguir que Kurt coloree con él, así que sacó su cesta de lápices de colores y los arrastró por la habitación, deteniéndose para entregar a Kurt unos pocos mientras él sacaba sus colores favoritos y empezó a garabatear en uno de sus libros.

Juntos, el dúo de padre e hijo se acostaron en el suelo sobre sus vientres, coloreando en varios libros de imágenes mientras que Landon contaba historias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la página que estaba coloreando. Carole, que había estado caminando de vuelta a la sala después de un descanso, se detuvo y los observó desde la puerta, una mirada complacida en su cara mientras miraba al par unido.

No importa lo que pasó entre Blaine y Kurt, en un futuro que esperaba que ellos compartieran la custodia de Landon y que ella y Burt serían capaces de pasar más tiempo con el niño a medida que crecía.

Por supuesto, todo giraba en torno a lo que pasó con Blaine después de la conversación muy crucial que estaba teniendo con Burt. Pero hasta entonces, Carole dejó su imaginación correr salvaje con ideas de cuan maravillosa abuela ella sería con un niño tan adorablemente revoltoso.

\- ¿Hey, Carole? – Kurt le preguntó, haciéndola volver al presente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Landon nos quiere leer un cuento. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en la sala?

\- Aquí está bien – se rió la mujer, entrando en la habitación. Su nieto estaba apresurándose, corriendo por todo su cuarto para agarrar los distintos animales de peluche que necesitaba para contar su historia. Mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo eso, Carole se sentó en el suelo junto a su hijastro, sonriéndole mientras deslizaba una de sus manos en las de él – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Estoy bien. O por lo menos voy a estarlo… por completo, si papá logra comunicarse con Blaine.

\- Si alguien puede relacionarse con Blaine, es tu papá. Rayos, si él necesita refuerzos, puedo correr allí también. Yo estaba en el mismo barco cuando se trataba de Finn – Sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos cuando los recuerdos de la crianza de Finn sola la demolieron.

Todavía podía recordar las noches de miedo, de llanto sobre si sería capaz o no de pagar sus utilidades ese mes o si ella y su joven hijo iban a estar atrapados en una casa sin calefacción, sin electricidad al menos. Sacudiéndose de esos pensamientos, se volvió hacia Kurt de nuevo y dio a su mano un pequeño apretón. – Blaine se dará cuenta de que no está solo en esto. Ya no es así, por lo menos. Y si se siente avergonzado en cualquier momento sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a sentirse de esa manera otra vez.

Kurt le sonrió tristemente, mirando hacia el pasillo como si esperara a ver a Blaine y a su padre de pie observándolos. La puerta permaneció vacía.

Carole continuó – Simplemente deja que tu papá se haga cargo. Él es el rey de las palabras de ánimo y él sabrá qué hacer para Blaine. Lo ha ayudado antes, así que tengo mucha fe de que lo puede ayudar de nuevo. Hay mucho más en la línea ahora que sólo su amor por ese muchacho, tiene un nieto en quien pensar, así como en tus sentimientos. Si es la hora de la verdad, Burt luchará con todas sus fuerzas para hacer las cosas bien y ayudarte. Conozco a mi esposo y él arreglará lo que pueda. Después de eso, sin embargo, el resto está en sus manos.

\- Lo sé. Yo sólo… No sé qué hacer.

\- Va a venir a ti con el tiempo. Creo que ya sabes que es lo que necesitas hacer de todos modos – Mirando por encima de Landon por un momento, Carole dio entonces a Kurt una mirada, tomando alegremente uno de los animales de peluche fuera de la manta que tenía delante. Cambió a su voz en un tono más alto y empezó a arrullar a Landon y a medida que el niño se reía por las payasadas de Carole, Kurt dejó que sus pensamientos deambulen con lo que él tenía que hacer para arreglar las cosas. Al igual que su madrastra dijo, el resto dependía de él, si Burt hizo lo que se suponía que haría.

Tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, tendría que abalanzarse y traer a Blaine de nuevo a él.

Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más estaba seguro de que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.


	39. Cap 37: Burt y Blaine

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**"****Burt y Blaine"**

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Navidad del 2003_**

\- Es una pena que ese pobre muchacho tenga que crecer sin su madre… y tener un padre que siempre está trabajando. Tan triste.

Burt cerró los ojos, luchando contra la ira hirviendo en su sangre mientras escuchaba a una mujer desconocida hablando con su cuñada sobre Kurt. A su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado para notar su agitación, la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los padres de Elizabeth estaba en pleno apogeo y el tema de las conversaciones de todo el mundo estaba sentado en el sofá, la mejilla apoyada en su mano mientras observaba a sus primos felices con sus nuevos juguetes. Sus regalos sin envolver estaban asentados a su lado y lucía pecaminosamente aburrido al ver a su familia y algunos de sus amigos riendo y cantando con los otros.

Había estado así toda la noche, acurrucado en el sofá mientras sus familiares celebraban la temporada. Esa Navidad se cumplían dos años sin Lizzie, y a pesar de que Kurt había estado emocionado de tener su árbol y felizmente le había dicho a Burt lo que quería ese año, parecía que su alegría de las fiestas se fue volando en el segundo que llegaron a casa de sus abuelos maternos.

En el instante en que llegaron fueron bombardeados con preguntas y abrazos y todo lo que ninguno de los dos quería realmente. Burt tristemente vio como Kurt miraba a sus tías con ojos llorosos cuando se acercaban. Al igual que su madre, todas ellas tenían ese mismo cabello marrón largo y suelto y brillantes ojos azules. Verlas era como mirar a la misma Elizabeth (menos algunas diferencias faciales), y Burt sabía que verlas lastimaba a Kurt más de lo que aparentaba.

A partir de ahí entraron en la fiesta y se comunicaron con la familia e invitados por igual, hablando de cómo era su vida en Ohio y cómo Kurt estaba haciéndolo en la escuela.

Por supuesto, su presencia no estuvo libre de chismes. Debido a la apretada agenda de Burt y la lucha de Kurt por volver a la normalidad, no habían estado alrededor de la familia de Liz mucho, y la verdad sea dicha, se mantuvieron alejados de la familia de Burt también. Para ellos, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, y a pesar del hecho que los dos estaban todavía luchando con la pérdida de la mujer más importante en su mundo, todos los demás en su familia se sentían como que estaban siendo fastidiados porque no consiguieron ningún momento con su hijo / nieto / sobrino / tío.

Así que, cuando los dos entraron en la casa de los padres de Liz esa noche, se convirtieron en el tema número uno para discutir.

Y una de las cosas principales en discusión eran los hábitos de trabajo de Burt y cómo eso estaba dañando a Kurt. La gente hablaba de Burt con sus suegros como si él no estuviera allí. Hubieron comentarios sucios sobre cómo sería mejor para Kurt vivir en Indiana con la familia de su madre porque sabía cómo cuidar a los niños. Como si él no lo hiciera.

\- Creo que serías mejor tutora para él que su padre. Eso no quiere decir que no creo que tu cuñado sea un buen hombre ni nada, pero mira a ese niño. ¡Él es miserable! Y está tan delgado. Obviamente no está sobrellevando bien la muerte de su madre.

Emily, la hermana mayor de Elizabeth, asintió con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su ponche mientras negaba con la cabeza, todo mientras miraba a su sobrino tranquilo. Erica y yo estuvimos hablando de eso. Después de la muerte de Elizabeth, la familia se reunió y habló de lo que sería mejor para Kurt. Quiero decir, quiero a Burt, lo hago, pero él no tiene material de papá.

Cuando él y Elizabeth se unieron, él era un muchacho de fiestas. Se casaron un año después de que se conocieron, luego ella quedó embarazada al poco tiempo y fue como que pasó de ser mi hermanita buena a ser una especie de rebelde. ¿Sabías que ella se iba a quedar en Indiana toda su vida? Ella decía que nunca se iría.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ha cambió?

\- Bueno, conocer a Burt, obviamente. Ella fue a Ohio con uno de sus amigos de la universidad y se conocieron en el centro comercial. Entonces empezaron a salir y ella comenzó a quedarse con un amigo allí y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había mudado con ese chico que conoció en Lima y estaba desahuciada

\- ¡Wow! ¡No tenía ni idea!

Las mujeres siguieron charlando, ignorando el hecho de que Burt sólo estaba a unos metros de distancia. Rodó los ojos, asaltando la mesa de aperitivos para conseguir algo más para comer. Mientras llenaba su plato con los diversos aperitivos que se alineaban en la mesa, luchó con el impulso de lanzar su plato lleno de comida a través del cuarto, agarrar a Kurt, e irse. Todas esas cosas horribles que Emily estaba diciendo a su amiga le cabreaban. Elizabeth era la más brillante de las tres hermanas. Ella era la más agradable, más inteligente y más centrada de las tres, pero Emily y Erica pensaban que era una mala semilla, todo porque se fue de casa para casarse.

Sabía que estaban chismorreando así por las apariencias. Ninguna de las mujeres, ni sus padres eran como aparentaban. Cuando nació Kurt, ninguna de ellas fue por meses, alegando que la distancia era demasiado y que les gustaría ver a Kurt en Acción de Gracias. La única vez que Kurt vio a sus tías y primos estaban de vacaciones o cuando él y sus padres viajaban fuera del estado para verlos. Incluso entonces, apenas lo reconocieron, y cuando Lizzie comenzó a enfermarse, ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo para ver cómo estaba.

No fue hasta que estuvo al borde de la muerte que se presentaron, sollozando que les hubiera gustado tener más tiempo con ella y toda esa pena falsa. El día de su muerte, actuaron como si perdieron el pegamento de su familia, en realidad ellas apenas la reconocían en absoluto cuando estaba viva.

Eso es lo que más molestaba a Burt. Porque incluso después de su muerte, que estaban tratando de vigilar su legado. De repente, en presencia de sus amigos, estaban preocupadas por el bienestar de Kurt. Burt se preocupaba por su hijo todo el maldito tiempo. Pasó noches pensando en cómo Kurt probablemente estaría mejor en un hogar más estable, como el de Emily donde ella, su marido y sus tres hijos vivían en una hermosa y gran casa con un cercado en el patio y un perro. Erica sólo tenía dos jóvenes, pero incluso ella tenía una vida más estable que Burt desde que su marido era un dentista.

Ambas hermanas de Liz podrían darle a Kurt el mundo entero. Pero, ¿podrían amarlo tanto como lo hacía Burt? No, ¡Nunca!

Eso es lo que evitó que Burt fuera víctima de sus pensamientos. Saber que él amaba a Kurt más que nada lo mantuvo en marcha, lo mantuvo fuerte, e iba a luchar condenadamente por la salud y la felicidad de Kurt más que nadie .

Él y Elizabeth se amaron con cada fibra de su ser. Amaron a Kurt de la misma manera o incluso más, y mientras miraba a través de la habitación a su hijo luciendo desolado, Burt sabía que no importa qué, él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Kurt se quedara con él hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para dejar el nido por su cuenta.

Frunciendo el ceño a Emily mientras caminaba al lado de ella, se dirigió hacia Kurt, sentándose en el sofá con su hijo y lo envolvió con un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Su hijo parpadeó hacia él, sonriendo con tristeza mientras se volvía para inclinarse en el brazo de su padre, y los dos se quedaron así por el resto de la fiesta, uno alado del otro en el sofá mientras comían salchichas de cóctel y las galletas del plato de Burt, ignorando el ajetreo y el bullicio de la gente alrededor de ellos.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada más importaba

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Burt abrió los ojos, mirando lo que le rodeaba mientras esperaba que Blaine se calmara.

Todavía estaban en la habitación del ojimiel, así que mientras éste se sorbía la nariz y se calmaba, Burt echó un vistazo alrededor. La habitación estaba decorada muy bien, muy parecido a lo que Burt esperaba. El resto de la casa parecía tan acogedora y aunque Blaine no había estado con Kurt en cuestión de años, era obvio que la decoración fue inspirada nada menos que por el mismo ex del moreno. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Burt podía ver pequeños toques de Kurt aquí y allá, desde los cojines decorativos que estaban en la esquina, hasta la combinación de colores.

Había pedazos de Blaine allí también, e incluso algunos de Landon, pero según observaba todo _ , su corazón se calentaba al pensar que incluso separados, Blaine y Kurt todavía tenía pedacitos de el otro cerca.

Incluso la casa de Kurt con Alex en New York tenía pequeñas semblanzas de Blaine, aunque nunca comentó al respecto. No era su casa, pero ahora?

Ahora podía burlarse de Kurt todo lo que quería… luego de que todo estuviese bien con su hijo y el ex-prometido de su hijo.

Cuando el llanto tembloroso de Blaine comenzó a cesar, Burt lo guió hasta la cama, bajándolo suavemente mientras él dio un paso atrás y dejó que Blaine se limpiara a sí mismo un poco. Al verlo frotar sus ojos recordó una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando un Blaine más joven apareció en su puerta, enojado y con los ojos llorosos por algo que no podía explicar gracias a lo mucho que había estado llorando.

Ese día, al igual que éste, sostuvo al muchacho en sus brazos y lo dejó llorar para desahogarse, frotando las manos por su espalda temblorosa mientras escuchaba sus problemas.

Incluso entonces, Blaine era el ex novio y en ese momento estaba molesto por algo que ocurrió en su casa y sentía como si no tuviera a nadie más a quien recurrir. Había sido después de unas semanas de frecuentar el hogar Hummel durante las sesiones de quimioterapia de Burt y para entonces, ellos eran más cercanos que nunca.

Ahora, a pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía sentía lo mismo.

\- Sabes… Realmente te admiro, Blaine.

El hombre llorando sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pasando sus muñecas a lo largo de sus mejillas llorosas mientras sorbía la nariz – No… no lo haces. Tú no sabes…

\- Como un hombre que crio a su hijo por sí mismo por un número de años, sí que lo sé. Yo entiendo, chico. Lo hago. Tenías que hacer todo lo que pudieras para asegurarte de que tu hijo fuera atendido. Créeme cuando digo que entiendo. Puede que no haya hecho lo que hiciste y sea lo que sea, está bien, pero he estado allí. Después de que Liz murió y fuimos sólo Kurt y yo, no sabía lo que iba a hacer sin ella. Estaba por mi cuenta con este chico y ni siquiera creí que podría manejarlo, pero lo hice. Lo logré y mierda, él estaba prácticamente crecido para entonces. Tú tuviste un bebé y lidiaste con todo eso por ti mismo. Eso es fuerte, Blaine.

Ante esas palabras, Blaine comenzó de nuevo, tirando de sus piernas sobre la cama curvándose en sí mismo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras lloraba en ellas. Burt lo observó, le rompía el corazón ver a una persona tan destruida delante de él.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que conoció a Blaine, pero lo había visto siempre (y a Kurt) en realidad como un adolescente asustado, sólo en busca de orientación en un mundo que no era demasiado amable con él. Incluso ahora, a pesar de estar en sus veintes, todavía era muy joven.

¿Tener un bebé a los diecinueve años y estar solo? Eso es duro. ¿Criar a ese bebé por sí mismo sin ayuda ni apoyo? Aún más difícil. Burt estaba increíblemente impresionado de que Blaine lo hiciera. Sólo deseaba que el ojimiel pudiera ver eso.

\- Sabes, cuando me enteré de que Kurt te encontró, estaba tan feliz. Carole lo estaba demasiado. Nosotros… bueno, pasamos mucho tiempo buscándote después de que desapareciste, ¿sabes? Carole y yo recorrimos todo Ohio tratando para encontrarte. Incluso fuimos a donde tus padres – frunció el ceño cuando la respiración de Blaine se le dificultó, un sollozo fue atrapado en el fondo de su garganta mientras esperaba oír qué más tenía Burt que decir – y no nos dijeron nada. Yo sabía que algo pasó contigo y ellos y estaba tan enojado con ellos por eso. Porque te fallaron. Cristo, Blaine, un montón de personas te han fallado y eso no es tu culpa.

\- Nunca voy a entender lo que pasó entre tú y Kurt. Amo a mi hijo, es mi mundo, pero a veces es un poco impulsivo y un poco terco y hace cosas estúpidas sin pensar. Su segunda ruptura fue obviamente una de esas cosas. Quiero decir, cuando me llamó ese día y dijo que su compromiso había terminado, no entendí. Estaba confundido, pero sabía que si Kurt pensaba que eso es lo que había que hacer, entonces yo iba a estar a su lado.

Fue sólo después de que desapareciste que empezó a admitir sus errores… y no fue hasta que te encontró que me dijo exactamente lo que pasó.

\- Blaine, él estaba equivocado. Esas cosas que dijo ese día… todo mal. Mi hijo te adora. Todos lo hacemos. Kurt sólo se enfada con el mundo y a veces lo vierte en las personas equivocadas. Lo ha hecho conmigo, lo ha hecho con casi todo el mundo que ama, pero especialmente lo hecho contigo y lo lamento por eso. Yo sé que él se disculpó y… bueno, esto probablemente no tiene sentido, pero yo lamento lo que pasó. Soy parte culpable por todo porque dejé que Kurt hiciera ese tipo de cosas cuando era pequeño cuando debería haber cortado eso de raíz hace años. Pero ahora ha aprendido. Porque actuar así le costó un poco en su vida. Lo más importante, a ti.

Empezó a sentirse como si Burt estaba escuchándose hablar a sí mismo. Blaine permaneció inmóvil en la cama, todavía escondido en una bola, la cabeza hacia abajo y respirando con dificultad. No fue sino hasta la última palabra de Burt que se movió y habló.

\- No a mí. A Landon.

\- Nah. No hagas eso – Regañando, se sentó en la cama junto a su casi yerno, observándolo de cerca mientras hablaba. - No tires de ti mismo fuera de la ecuación porque eres la mayor parte de ella. Kurt siempre te ha amado desde el día que se conocieron. Tuve que soportar muchas horas de él cantando esa maldita canción de los sueños, cualquiera que sea el nombre, después de que te conoció y luego era siempre _Blaine esto_ y _Blaine aquello_. ¡Todo el maldito tiempo!

Entonces empezaste a frecuentarlo y después ustedes dos empezaron a salir y antes de darme cuenta, ustedes chicos estaban comprometidos y toda esa charla acerca de las bodas que escuché casi todos los días durante una década de repente se hizo más real. – Sonrió, agachando la cabeza al recordar – Siempre fuiste tú, Anderson. Siempre.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre más joven, escuchó los sonidos apagados de Landon hablando con alguien a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia. La voz ruidosa del niño era apenas lo suficientemente alta para escucharse a través de la puerta cerrada, pero aun así, trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Burt mientras imaginaba al travieso niño mostrando algunas de las nuevas golosinas que Burt y Carole trajeron de Ohio para él. No fue hasta que Blaine comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas que Burt finalmente se volvió hacia el chico, listo y esperando por si acaso Blaine comenzara a desmoronarse de nuevo.

\- Nunca me sentí así. Nunca realmente – Blaine comenzó a hablar con su voz delgada, rota – Después de que Kurt rompió conmigo, se sentía como que tal vez yo lo amaba más de lo que él me amaba. Yo no… después de la ruptura, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como que alguien arrancó mi corazón, como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de mí que yo sabía que nunca regresaría – sostuvo el aliento tembloroso, conteniendo las lágrimas – Cuando Kurt regresó, después de que me encontró y se enteró de Landon, se sentía como todo eso de nuevo. Todavía lo hace a veces. A pesar de que él me dijo que todavía me ama, no se siente lo mismo.

Burt asintió, sin saber qué decir. Quería decirle a Blaine que tal vez no se sentía lo mismo porque él había sido herido demasiado, pero luego se preguntó si eso era lo que tenía que decir. Antes de que pudiera comentar en absoluto, el ojimiel continuó, secándose las lágrimas una vez más a medida que hablaba.

\- Se siente como… se siente… – su voz se quebró – Se siente como si todo el mundo regresó sólo por Landon. Como que si él no estuviera aquí, entonces a nadie le importaría. Él es la única razón por la que la gente me presta atención… y odio decirlo de esa manera porque amo a Landon más que a nadie, que a cualquier cosa que jamás he amado antes, pero… pero se siente como que si no lo tuviera a él, ni una sola persona se preocuparía por mí. Ni una sola.

El corazón de Burt estaba destrozado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras observaba al agrietado ex-prometido de su hijo. Los años de desamor y de angustia tenían al muchacho encorvado otra vez en lágrimas, los brazos ahora moviéndose alrededor de su cintura como si estuviera tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo.

\- Oh Blaine…

\- Mis padres, ellos… ellos no quisieron tomarse más molestias conmigo después de que salí del closet. Mi hermano siempre actuaba como si yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para él, como si yo podría haber sido mejor… para mantenerse a su nivel, ¿sabes?

Kurt, él… él… a veces se siente como si sólo me quiere cuando es conveniente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo amo, lo hago, pero a veces me pregunto si él me ama como dice que lo hace porque realmente me ama o si es que ama la idea de mí porque tengo a su hijo y se siente obligado.

\- Blaine, no. Eso no es...

\- Y ustedes… ustedes están aquí sólo por Landon también. Quiero decir, ¿por qué volar sólo para verme? Todo el mundo a mi alrededor está aquí para él y eso es maravilloso porque se merece gente buena en su vida. Yo sólo… Yo… a veces me gustaría que alguien me prestara atención por una vez. Que me amara. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Con la voz gruesa y temblando, Blaine se rompió de nuevo, permitiendo que Burt tire de él nuevamente en sus brazos. El hombre de más edad también lloró mientras sostenía a este desalentado niño afligido.

Eso es lo que Blaine era para él: un niño. Puede haber estado en sus veintes y ser considerado un adulto legal, pero a medida que Burt lo abrazaba, era como sostener a ese adolescente sollozando en sus brazos de nuevo.

Toda la mierda que se había estado acumulando en el corazón de Blaine se estaba derramando, saliendo de él como chorreando sangre. Burt estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener la compostura porque él sabía que tenía que hacerlo con el fin de ayudar a Blaine de alguna manera, por su bien y el de Kurt. Pero con la forma aplastante en que esos ahogos llegaron, le resultó más difícil mantener las apariencias. Ahuecando la mano detrás de la cabeza de Blaine, lo llevó más cerca, animándolo para que deje salir todo, murmurando que lo amaba y que Carole, Kurt, Landon, Cooper, etc. lo amaban también.

Era la verdad, todos ellos amaban a Blaine y sin él, sus mundos serían oscuros.

En ese momento Blaine los necesitaba y a su amor. Porque su mundo actualmente estaba a oscuras y en aquel momento, era más oscuro de lo que había sido nunca.


	40. Cap 38: Luchando

Les había dicho que faltaban menos de 5 capítulos para terminar esta historia, pero revisando todo, ya les publiqué 2 y quedan 7 más... Así que para las/os fans de LQLV, tienen todavía mucho que leer C:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**"****Luchando"**

* * *

.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Noviembre del 2014_**

La nieve brillaba en la noche, tiñendo el suelo de blanco y cubriendo la ropa a un hombre con el rostro triste mientras se abría camino a través del estacionamiento de un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes.

Acomodando su gorra en la cabeza, Burt resopló y saludó con la mano al grupo de personas que lo esperaban fuera. Rachel y Santana estaban acurrucadas junto a la entrada al bar, ambas frotando sus brazos desnudos mientras esperaban a que él se acercase un poco más.

\- ¿Por qué no esperaron dentro? Se van a enfermar.

\- Berry quería venir aquí y esperarte y me hizo que la acompañe – Antes de que Burt pudiese preguntar, Santana respondió a su pregunta – No te preocupes, Britt está ahí manteniendo un ojo sobre él. Él no se ha movido de ese lugar desde que comenzó, hace como una hora.

Agradeciéndole Burt asintió, quitándose su abrigo para dárselo a las chicas antes de entrar en el club. Rachel y Santana lo esperaban cerca de la entrada. Mostraron su identificación al gorila, rodando los ojos cuando el hombre aburrido sólo les hizo un gesto. Entraron en el establecimiento arrugando la nariz mientras respiraban el denso olor a humo, sudor y algo más picante.

La música retumbaba a través de los altavoces, haciendo vibrar las tablas del suelo, y Burt frunció el ceño ante el sonido de la voz de su hijo también llenando el bar.

Las luces estroboscópicas multicolores eran implacables, ya que cegaron su vista a la esquina de la barra, donde había un pequeño escenario, pero una vez que se acostumbró al arco iris de colores, fue capaz de ver a su hijo con claridad.

Kurt estaba en el escenario, el cuerpo inclinado en un taburete mientras cantaba con su corazón roto. Su cabello estaba revuelto y torcido, sus mejillas rosadas por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido anteriormente, y sus palabras… bueno, estaba arrastrando las palabras. Su voz era tan hermosa como siempre, pero nadie podía distinguir lo que decía mientras cantaba porque estaba demasiado ebrio.

El bajo en la canción resonó anunciando el clímax antes del fin y Kurt levantó un brazo mientras agarraba el micrófono con la otra mano. Brittany estaba cerca de él, saltando mientras lo veía cantar, y no demasiado lejos de ella había un grupo de hombres que lucían hambrientos, cada uno de ellos con sus ojos lascivos sobre Kurt. Ante este espectáculo, Burt sacó pecho abriéndose paso entre la multitud de hombres viejos espeluznantes hasta que llegó al lado de la rubia.

\- ¡Hola Burt! – La chica saludó abrazándolo dulcemente antes de que señalara el escenario – Acabas de llegar para verlo, Kurt está a punto de cantar otra canción. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo cuando él haya terminado? Podemos hacer Single Ladies. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

\- Sí… no esta noche Brittany. Tengo que llevarlo a casa – En el escenario su hijo empezó a llorar, su voz agrietándose cuando se lanzó con otra canción, su tono tenía a Burt congelado en su lugar, una triste mirada se posó sobre su hijo desconsolado cuando éste vertió su corazón y alma en ese último número que reflejaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

_He estado aquí tan solo sin ti _

_Como un pájaro sin una canción_

_Nada puede hacer que estas lágrimas solitarias dejen de caer_

_Dime bebé dónde me equivoqué_

.

Desde la desaparición de Blaine, todo el mundo sabía que Kurt estaba pateándose a sí mismo por lo que pasó. Había estado culpándose por lo sucedido desde el momento en que el ojimiel salió corriendo. Nadie podía encontrarlo en ningún lugar, nadie había oído una palabra respeto a él, y conforme pasaban los meses, la cordura de Kurt se fue junto con él. Había estado bien cuando llegó a casa un par de noches atrás, habiendo llegado en el día de fiesta. Pero luego dijo algo acerca de conducir hasta Columbus y Burt sabía exactamente a dónde iba.

Esa noche Kurt no regresó a casa. Rachel llamó y le dijo que el ojiazul estaba en su casa, por lo que Burt le permitió quedarse, sabiendo que la chica se haría cargo de él.

Luego recibió una llamada telefónica en el medio de la noche de una Santana molesta y sabía que tenía que ir a buscar al chico antes de que hiciera algo estúpido… que es lo que llevó a Burt a algún bar a la sombra en el otro lado de Lima. Es lo que lo tenía de pie entre un mar de hombres que estaban viendo a su hijo como un puñado de tiburones hambrientos.

Nunca había estado en _Scandals _antes, pero estaba seguro de que esa sería su última vez también. Mirando a un sujeto al azar que intentaba empujarlo para conseguir una mirada más cercana a Kurt, Burt se mantuvo firme para cuidar a su hijo de los hombres manoseadores mientras esperaba a que el chico terminara de cantar.

Con cada palabra que Kurt interpretaba, Burt sintió su corazón romperse un poco más por el sufrimiento y el dolor por el que su hijo estaba pasando en ese momento.

_Todas las flores que plantaste mamá_

_en el patio trasero_

_Todas murieron cuando te fuiste_

_sé que vivir contigo bebé era a veces difícil_

_pero estoy dispuesto a darle a esto otra oportunidad_

.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro goteando sobre su camisa púrpura, pero a Kurt no le importaba en lo absoluto mientras seguía cantando, sus ojos desenfocados mirando a través de la multitud como si iba a encontrar a alguien de pie allí, alguien a quien había estado buscando por todas partes.

Con la voz quebrada terminó el resto de la canción, casi sollozando mientras dirigía una mano al pecho, con la palma hacia abajo presionando con fuerza contra el collar que llevaba oculto en donde estaba el anillo con el que Blaine le propuso matrimonio. Si él lo presionaba lo suficiente, podía sentir el metal ardiente en su piel…

_Nada se compara_

_Nada se compara a ti_

.

Cuando la canción terminó, la multitud estalló en aplausos, el grupo inquieto haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a Kurt mientras se bajaba del taburete y se dirigía fuera del escenario. Burt y Brittany se apresuraron hacia donde estaba deslizando sus brazos alrededor de él mientras se desplomaba contra ellos.

\- Hey, ¿dónde lo llevan? ¡Él iba a ir a casa conmigo! – Alguien gritó detrás de ellos. Burt ignoró las protestas airadas y arrastró a Kurt a la barra, dejando a Santana amenazar a los pervertidos repugnantes que caminaban detrás mientras él y Brittany llevaban al ojiazul hacia la salida.

En cuestión de minutos estaban fuera y de nuevo en la noche fría y nevada. Rachel apareció desde su rincón en la parte delantera de la barra, quitándose el abrigo de Burt de su pequeño cuerpo para ponerlo sobre Kurt.

\- ¿Va a estar bien?

\- Él está cansado. Va a estar bien una vez que haya dormido lo suficiente – Cuando Rachel le dio una mirada, Burt inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo que ella había preguntado no era lo que él había pensado que era. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo llorando y sacudió la cabeza entendiendo exactamente lo que ella quería decir – Yo… yo realmente no sé Rachel. Yo simplemente no lo sé.

Santana irrumpió fuera de la barra en ese mismo momento, maldiciendo mientras los pisoteaba, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el pavimento – ¡Juro por Dios que voy a arrancar las hojas de afeitar de mierda de mi cabello y cortar la mierda de alguien si no dejaban de morbosear a Kurt! – Hizo un gesto a un grupo de hombres detrás de ella, que avanzaron hasta la mitad de la entrada del bar todavía gritando que el castaño iría con ellos – Primero tengo que tratar con Hummel llorando por _Blanderson_ una vez más y luego tengo que sentarme para escuchar canciones de un corazón roto y ahora esto. ¡Yo no me inscribí para esta mierda! – Ella siguió despotricando en español después de que uno de los chicos revoltosos le gritó algo.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada maldiciendo, Burt y Brittany ayudaban a Kurt a caminar hacia la camioneta, abriendo la puerta y casi empujándolo en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez que su hijo estuvo sentado seguramente, se volvió y dio las gracias a las chicas por ayudarlo, viéndolas entrar en su auto antes de subirse a la camioneta.

Lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta del lado del conductor sólo le causó aún más dolor. Kurt estaba encorvado con la cabeza apoyada en el tablero mientras los sollozos eran arrancados de su garganta. Sus dedos golpeaban contra la pantalla encendida de su teléfono, las lágrimas goteando sobre sus pulgares mientras lloraba. A pesar de que el ambiente se quedó en silencio y la noche era tranquila, el sonido de los gemidos inquietantes de su hijo tenía la garganta de Burt cerrada por el dolor.

\- Por favor regresa – Kurt se quedó sin aliento mientras sus lágrimas rodaban, los gemidos se convirtieron en un llanto agudo que destrozó cada pedacito del alma ya herida de Burt – Lo siento. Dios, lo siento mucho. Vuelve. Por favor, Blaine. Por favor…

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- No creo jamás haberlo visto tan furioso – susurró Burt, haciendo girar los pulgares mientras escuchaba una respuesta desde el otro lado de la cama donde Blaine yacía finalmente luego de calmarse. Una rápida mirada le trajo la visión de su hijo una vez estando vagamente acurrucado a su lado, con un brazo encima de su cintura, mientras que Blaine estaba escondido debajo de su cabeza.

Los ojos del moreno estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, su nariz roja y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Se veía más cansado de lo que nunca lo hizo antes y el corazón de Burt sufría por él. Porque sabía que no era fácil, no con cuánto tenía sobre sus hombros y el corazón en ese momento.

Pero eso es para lo que él estaba allí, para ayudar.

\- Yo no voy a mentir. Kurt fue un desastre durante mucho tiempo después de que desapareciste. Cuando conoció a Alex, todo el mundo a su alrededor se preocupó de que estuviera yendo muy rápido, pero nunca dijimos nada. Pensé que si era feliz con Alex, entonces eso era todo. No pude detenerlo.

Hizo una pausa, suspirando al recordar aquellos días – No me gustaba Alex aunque lo toleraba, pensaba que era un cretino honestamente, así que cuando me enteré de que habían terminado, me alegré demasiado. Yo sabía que iba a suceder en el segundo que supe que ustedes se encontraron, porque el corazón de Kurt siempre te ha pertenecido.

Un estremecimiento suave en la respiración del chico cansado junto a él lo hizo fruncir el ceño y se giró para mirar a Blaine, sorprendido de encontrarlo con la mirada perdida, los ojos desenfocados, al igual como si se había perdido dentro de su mente.

\- No importa cuánto creas que a nadie le importas chico, te equivocas. Todos nos preocupamos. Sí, lo pasaste como la mierda cuando se trataba de tus padres, pero tienes otra familia ahora que te adora y te ama de la forma que mereces. Si no te lo hemos demostrado, entonces vamos a hacerlo porque te lo mereces. Blaine, mereces mucho, mucho respeto, cariño y amor y sólo… nunca te olvides de eso. Por favor.

El aire era denso, siendo tan silencioso como siempre, pero Burt podía decir por la mirada en el rostro de Blaine que había llegado a él de alguna manera. Los ojos llorosos del chico habían cambiado de blanco a otra cosa y una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible se mostraba en los extremos de los labios. Parecía que estaba empezando a creer las palabras del hombre mayor y la idea de que eso finalmente estaba ocurriendo, mejoró el ánimo de Burt un poco.

\- Te amamos chico – El mayor de los Hummel admitió, mirando a través de la habitación a una foto de Blaine con Landon que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Los dos estaban sonriendo, sonreían a quien les estaba tomando la foto. Blaine tenía a Landon todo envuelto en sus brazos. La sonrisa en el rostro del ojimiel era una que Burt aún no había visto, pero esperaba hacerlo antes de que él y Carole regresaran a la costa este.

Mirando hacia atrás al chico callado junto a él, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, el agotamiento del día finalmente cayó sobre él y eso le causó que produzca un ruido seco antes de que Burt incluso tuviese la oportunidad de decirle algunas de las cosas que realmente quería decir.

Suspirando, el hombre mayor se levantó de la cama, moviéndose para tirar de una manta que estaba en la parte inferior del colchón para ponerla sobre los hombros de Blaine. Una vez que se aseguró de que el chico estaba cómodo, salió de la habitación, sonriendo tristemente a Kurt cuando éste de inmediato salió corriendo del cuarto de Landon hacia el pasillo. Con una mirada, los dos hombres Hummel compartieron una conversación silenciosa. El castaño asintió a su padre, se adelantó para darle un abrazo y luego desapareció entrando en el cuarto de Blaine, dejándolo de pie en el pasillo.

Unos minutos pasaron, segundo marcando la distancia mientras Burt fue dejado con sus pensamientos sobre lo que debía hacer. Él todavía tenía que hablar con Blaine, era necesario para ayudar a Kurt a ganárselo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Carole iba hacia él hasta que sintió que sus brazos se deslizan hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuello, sus labios apretados contra su barbilla mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

\- Eso espero – susurró mirando hacia atrás a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Blaine – Realmente espero eso.

* * *

_Significas más para mí_

_De lo que nunca sabrás._

_Te extraño_

_Te amo_

_Te necesito_

.

Kurt parpadeó, finalmente eligiendo mantener sus ojos cerrados mientras descansaba su mano sobre el corazón de Blaine, sosteniéndolo un poco más cerca a medida que ellos yacían juntos en la cama. El ojimiel estaba profundamente dormido, todavía noqueado desde su arrebato emocional anterior, y a pesar de que había pasado horas desde que perdió el conocimiento, estaba tan ido que Kurt estaba seguro de que dormiría hasta la mañana.

Fue una bendición disfrazada, sin embargo. Por mucho que Blaine había estado durmiendo durante la última semana y fracción debido a su enfermedad, este tipo de descanso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Todo había sido un desastre en los últimos meses y después la pelea a puñetazos con Alex fue como un peso adicional que cayó sobre sus hombros.

Kurt hizo todo lo posible para tratar de quitarle un peso de encima a Blaine, para que este pudiese tomar un respiro, pero fue en vano. El moreno no sabía cómo dejar las cosas de lado y él estaba atascado sin saber qué hacer.

Todavía había mucho que decir y mucho que hacer, pero de acuerdo a su padre, tenía la mayor parte cubierta, así que todo lo que él necesitaba era poner su fe en su padre y dejar que todo cayera en sus manos. Su papá nunca lo dejaría caer. Nunca lo hizo y no iba a empezar ahora.

Por supuesto, Kurt no sabía exactamente lo que su padre tenía en mente.

_¿Cómo puedes convencer a alguien que está tan cansado del amor que hay gente por ahí que realmente lo ama? ¿Quién realmente los necesita alrededor?_

Con los dedos temblorosos, se acercó más a Blaine y tiró de él al ras contra su cuerpo, apoyando la punta de su nariz contra la cálida piel de la parte posterior de su cuello. El otro hombre olía a su jabón, loción de afeitar y colonia, algo que hizo un remolino de deseo girar en el vientre de Kurt.

Desde que le había sido permitido ser un poco más físico con el hombre que amaba, descubrió que no podía tener suficiente del olor de éste y de sentirlo. Los años que estuvieron separados, aquellos que perdieron, provocaron un cambio en Blaine que Kurt todavía no podía comprender a menos que realmente lo estuviera tocando. Estaba un poco más musculoso, su piel un poco más oscura, el cabello un poco más largo. Su actitud era muy diferente a la del chico que una vez abrazó en Ohio y New York también.

Hace mucho tiempo, Blaine no habría dudado en buscar el calor de Kurt mientras dormían, él era un abrazador natural, como un oso koala. Disfrutaba el contacto. Ahora él dormía escondido de su ex, sólo se acercaba a él si rodaba accidentalmente o si el ojiazul se acercaba y lo abrazaba. Eso era triste y mostraba lo mucho que los dos cambiaron, lo mucho que eran diferentes de los hombres que solían ser.

\- Te amo – Kurt susurró tristemente, inclinando la cabeza para descansar su frente contra la espalda de Blaine. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo delgado junto a él y se escabulló en el sueño, el sueño de una vez en su vida cuando las cosas eran fáciles, y el hombre que amaba no tenía tanto miedo de ellos.

* * *

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Diciembre del 2016_**

\- ¡No sé qué hacer!

Blaine se congeló, retorciendo su cuerpo para mirar al grupo de mujeres que estaban sentadas a unas pocas mesas de distancia. El club estaba vacío, cerrado por la noche, y todo el mundo estaba limpiando, preparándose para ir a casa. Vinny por su parte estaba ocupado sentado en el bar contando su dinero. Es por eso que Blaine había estado en la otra parte del club, para darle a su jefe la participación de todas sus ganancias de la noche.

Todo lo que él pensó hacer fue darle a Vinny el dinero y salir, pero el sonido de la voz chillona de su compañera de trabajo le hizo detenerse. Algo estaba mal. Nunca había oído a Toya así de molesta antes y todavía estaba sollozando horriblemente, como si algo terrible le hubiera sucedido durante su actuación esa noche.

¿Estaba herida? ¿Alguien la asaltó? ¿Que era?

Preocupado, apretó el paso entre la multitud de curiosos mirones y se acercó a la mesa de las chicas, todas ellas haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Toy?

Una de las otras chicas, _Diamante_, lo emoujó a un lado, con el ceño fruncido mientras lo hacía – Toya acaba de recibir un correo de voz de su madre. El papá de su bebé la llevaba a la corte por la custodia de nuevo. Esta vez está tratando de obtener la custodia completa, alegando que Toya no era una buena madre, porque ¿qué tipo de de padres se desnudan para ganarse la vida? Es un pedazo de ignorante de mierda, si tú me preguntas. Toya es una maldita buena madre – El resto de la diatriba de Diamante cayó en oídos sordos, especialmente después de que una ola de terror se apoderó de Blaine al pensar que algo tan horrible le sucedía a alguien que le agradaba.

Sólo había conocido Toya durante unos meses, pero él la había visto con sus hijos una y otra vez Una vez incluso tuvieron una cita para jugar cuando ninguno de los dos podía encontrar una niñera y Blaine estaba asombrado sobre cuánto Toya amaba a sus hijos.

Siempre había sido muy fuerte y dura cuando se trataba de sus clientes, pero con sus hijos, ella era la mejor madre de todas.

Y saber que su ex estaba haciéndole eso a ella y usando su trabajo como una razón por la que no debería tener a sus hijos… Bueno, ese hecho absolutamente enfermó a Blaine con sólo pensar en ello.

Sobre todo porque ese podría ser él algún día.

Disgustado, se dirigió hacia el lado de Toya, deslizándose por Kong y Brandi para tirar de su amiga en sus brazos. Tarareó bajo en su pecho, cuando la cabeza de la chica se apoyó en su hombro, acariciando sus manos por el cabello empolvado con brillo mientras hacía todo lo posible para calmar su llanto. A medida que la acunó, no podía dejar de sentir náuseas ante la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Era su mayor temor perder a su hijo por algo tan trivial como su trayectoria profesional.

Sabía que Toya estaba en el negocio por la misma razón que él, para sus hijos. Ambos lidiaban con el peor trabajo en el mundo sólo para arreglárselas con lo que ganaban. Ellos trataban con toques no deseados, palabras duras, y así sucesivamente sólo porque escogieron desnudarse como la manera de hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

Ellos dos bailaban para traer dinero que laborando en varios trabajos al mismo tiempo no lo conseguían. Nadie más lo entendía, excepto los de su posición, y saber que Toya estaba siendo juzgada por ello rompió el corazón de Blaine.

Haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos, abrazó a su compañera de trabajo más cerca, apoyando su mejilla contra su cabello cuando captó la mirada preocupada de Kong. Él sabía que su amigo entendía sus sentimientos sobre el asunto, todo el mundo sabía lo apasionados que Blaine y Toya eran por sus hijos y desde que Toya estaba en problemas, Blaine permanecía a su lado. Ambos albergaban los mismos temores y ahora uno de ellos estaba atravesando por el momento más aterrador de su vida… todo por culpa de un ex idiota.

Era todo lo que Blaine podía hacer para tratar de calmar a Toya. Porque cuanto más pensaba en ello, más asustado se ponía ante la idea de que en cualquier momento su hermano, Avery, o incluso el propio Kurt (donde demonios sea que estuviera) podrían barrer con él y hacerle lo mismo.

Y ya que constantemente temía, probablemente funcionaría. Debido a que los trabajadores sexuales eran los seres inferiores de la sociedad y la pobre Toya estaba a punto de ser acabada por el sistema a causa de ello.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Las pesadillas de las batallas de Toya por la custodia rasgaron a Blaine de su sueño por la mañana. Se despertó sobresaltado, saliendo disparado de su lugar en los brazos de Kurt para encontrarse empapado de sudor y llanto. Preocupado de que podría haber despertado a su ex, se volvió hacia Kurt sólo para encontrar que seguía estando dormido. Así que cuidadosamente se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, encendiendo el agua fría tan pronto como pudo para depurar las marcas de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo Burt y Carole estaban allí, cómo Kurt se había vinculado con Landon, y cómo había varias otras personas en su vida que ahora sabían de su hijo y su carrera. En cualquier momento dado, alguien podría tirar de la alfombra debajo de él y entonces estaría jodido, obligado a luchar contra quien sea por los derechos paternales de su hijo.

Es lo que lo asustaba mucho, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Inhalando temblorosamente frotó una toalla de mano contra su piel húmeda y se echó un vistazo a sí mismo en el espejo, a la forma en que sus ojos estaban bordeados con bolsas oscuras y lo despeinado que parecía. Su estómago burbujeó con náuseas y se sentó en el borde de la bañera mirando a los juguetes de baño que se alineaban en el suelo y estanterías a su alrededor. Cada pequeño pedazo de su vida giraba en torno a Landon y no podía perderlo, no ahora, y sobre todo no nunca.

Había visto los horrores de una batalla por la custodia que un padre acaudalado tomaba sobre alguien que había estado en esa industria. Toya había sido un desastre en los meses en que la lucha continuó, ella estuvo fuera de juego una gran parte del tiempo y había dejado caer el peso como nadie en el negocio.

Hubo noches en que no se presentó a trabajar en absoluto debido a querer pasar tiempo con sus hijos tanto como pudo realmente, y Blaine pasó un montón de tiempo preguntando por ella, sólo para escuchar que no quería ver a nadie en absoluto. Ella sólo quería a sus hijos, eso es todo. Comprendió sin embargo. Él hubiera querido lo mismo si estuviera en su situación.

Por suerte, no había estado… sin embargo, y eso es lo que lo tenía tan nervioso al tener a todas estas nuevas personas en la vida de Landon. Debido a que en cualquier momento podrían ir sobre él y en un instante perdería a su hijo.

A pesar de que ya no estaba en el negocio del sexo, aun así fue una gran parte de su pasado y ahora estaba desempleado y todo eso, él no estaba en ningún tipo de condiciones de luchar. Él perdería… perdería por completo y ese sería su final. Debido a que no podía vivir sin su hijo. De ninguna jodida manera.


	41. Cap 39: A Corazón Abierto

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**"****A Corazón Abierto"**

* * *

.

Tomando otra respiración profunda, se observó una vez más en el espejo y luego salió del baño de puntillas por el pasillo para conseguir algo de beber. El brillante resplandor del sol resplandeciendo a través de las cortinas le mostró que era más tarde en la mañana de lo que pensaba y luego el olor de tocino crujiente le notificó que había alguien más se había levantado antes que él.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Buenos días! – Una voz sonó feliz, lo que lo hizo mirar a su izquierda. Landon estaba luchando para salir de su silla, corrió hasta abrazar a su padre mientras hablaba a un millón de millas por minuto con una gran sonrisa al decirle acerca de cómo jugó a los superhéroes con Burt y vio dibujos animados con Carole.

\- Eso es genial, cariño. ¿Te divertiste? – Cuando Landon respondió positivamente, Blaine se inclinó para recogerlo, presionando un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo mientras daba un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

Burt y Carole estaban a cargo de la cocina, Burt servía el tocino mientras Carole ponía mantequilla en la parte superior de una docena de bizcochos recién horneados. Los dos sonreían al ver a padre e hijo saludándose, y una vez que el niño comenzó a retorcerse para ser bajado, Carole terminó lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato acudió al lado de Blaine.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? Te prometo que va a ser lo suficientemente corto para que tengas tiempo para desayunar – Antes de que el joven tuviera la oportunidad de responder, estaba siendo remolcado fuera de la cocina hacia el cuarto de Landon, empujado para que se sentara en la pequeña cama del niño mientras ella se sentaba en el colchón inflable frente a él – Yo sólo quería decir que estoy muy agradecida de que nos permitieras venir a tu casa.

\- Carole…

\- Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti tener a los padres de tu ex en tu casa después de no vernos en años. Bueno, debe ser difícil y yo sólo quería decirte que lo apreciamos tanto. Honestamente significa el mundo para mí y para Burt que nos dejaras entrar en tu vida cuando realmente no tienes que hacerlo – Levantó un dedo silenciando al chico cuando casi la interrumpe, sacudiendo la cabeza para indicar que no había terminado todavía – Landon es pura alegría. No me había divertido tanto desde que Finn era pequeño, y es una maravilla recordar eso a pesar de todas las dificultades, todavía hay bien en el mundo, ¿sabes?

Observo a Landon y recuerdo los días con mi propio hijo, lo divertido que fue verlo crecer y convertirse en su propia persona… pero también recuerdo la lucha ante todo.

Recuerdo estar joven y asustada. Cuando mi esposo murió, yo todavía estaba luchando para encontrar algo de orden en mi vida. Christopher y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas y luego de que Finn nació pensé que todo iba a cambiar. Pensé que convertirme en madre ayudaría a nuestra situación y no lo hizo… y nunca me di cuenta de hasta qué punto era difícil ser padres. Es increíblemente difícil… sobre todo ser un padre soltero.

Quiero decir, me acuerdo de sostener a Finn toda la noche cuando estaba enfermo con cólicos o aquella época en la que le dio sarampión de bebé. No tuve ningún descanso y todavía tuve que ir a trabajar sin haber dormido en lo absoluto. También recuerdo a medida que crecía que yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de que él fuera a decir algo en la escuela acerca de cómo nos habían cortado el agua y que nos teníamos que bañar donde mi madre hasta que pudiera ponerme al día con las cuentas.

Estuve preocupada hasta volverme loca por muchos aspectos de la vida de Finn… hasta su fallecimiento en realidad. De eso es lo que se trata ser un padre, preocuparse por los hijos, ¿sabes? Es realmente muy difícil cuando estás tratando de dirigirlos a lo largo de la vida por tu propia cuenta, sobre todo cuando todavía estás tú creciendo. Burt y yo entendemos eso. Los dos hemos estado allí y yo sólo quería decirte que comprendemos tus miedos… y que nunca nos aprovecharíamos de ellos.

Nunca trataremos de quitarte la custodia, Blaine. No cuando has estado trabajando tan duro durante tanto tiempo con el fin de asegurarte de que tu hijo esté bien cuidado. Miro a Landon y veo al niño más feliz en el mundo. Él te ama y ama la vida y tú lograste eso, cariño. Tú lo hiciste. Nadie más… ¡y eso es increíble!

Blaine gimió, bajando la cabeza para mirar sus rodillas. Su vista estaba borrosa, y su garganta apretada en sollozos mientras escuchaba las palabras de la mujer.

\- Yo… yo… Carole…

\- Ella no es la única que se siente así, amigo – Otra voz dijo más suave, proveniente de del pasillo. El moreno miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se encontró con Burt, el hombre mayor le sonreía suavemente – Debes saber que estamos muy orgullosos de ti Blaine, por ser el mejor maldito padre que podrías ser para ese niño. No me importa si tuviste que arrancarle la piel a un hombre para cuidar de tu hijo, hiciste un trabajo maravilloso al criar a ese niño y eso se refleja tan bien en él. Landon es grandioso y es todo gracias a ti.

\- Señor Hummel…

\- Ahora sabemos que estabas preocupado acerca de que nosotros estemos aquí, pero sólo queríamos decirte que estamos aquí para apoyarte, no para ir en tu contra. Te amamos demasiado para hacer algo estúpido como eso y debes entender que Kurt se siente de la misma manera. Él quiere ser parte de esto. Está ahí ahora mismo jugando con Landon y quería que yo comprobara si estabas bien. Está preocupado por ti Blaine, y eso es porque te ama.

\- Yo… – Blaine se apagó, sollozando. Frotó las lágrimas de su rostro y puso su atención en la cómoda de Landon, donde estaba una foto de su hijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. El niño en la imagen tenía menos de un año de edad, todo gordito y sonriendo a la cámara.

Los recuerdos de los días en que se despertaba y esa cara tontita le devolvía la mirada inundaron su mente y se rió húmedamente, pasando sus dedos contra sus párpados inferiores mientras limpiaba más lágrimas. Sólo escuchar a Burt y Carole decir que se identificaban con él hizo que algunas de sus paredes bien construidas se desmoronasen.

Sus palabras amables y compasivas hacia su situación hicieron que todo se sintiese más auténtico, como si lo que le dijeron era la verdad, como si pudiera confiar en que no le harían daño al igual que el resto del mundo lo hizo. Mirando hacia arriba a sus antiguos casi suegros, encontró a los dos devolviéndole la mirada de forma amorosa y finalmente se derrumbó por completo, lo que les permitió mimarlo por un momento mientras sollozaba en sus hombros.

\- Eso está bien. Llora lo que necesites dulzura Déjalo salir todo. Estamos aquí para ti y entendemos, cariño. Sólo déjalo salir – Carole le acarició el cabello, abrazándolo contra ella mientras Burt le palmeaba el hombro, mirando con simpatía como el ex de su hijo lloraba en los brazos de su esposa. La mujer seguía susurrándole palabras de alivio mientras Burt esperaba por cualquier tipo de señal de que ella podía manejar la situación.

En cuestión de segundos lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente antes de que se volviera para prestar atención al joven en sus brazos. En ese momento el hombre mayor supo que era su momento para irse, así que le dio un apretón en el brazo y luego salió de la habitación, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando escuchó la voz de Blaine croando…

\- Dios, he llorado tanto en las últimas doce horas, estoy sorprendido de no haber muerto por deshidratación.

Todavía riendo por las palabras de Blaine, el hombre mayor se dirigió a la cocina, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Kurt apareció ante él nuevamente con los ojos llenos de preocupación, los dedos enrollados en la parte inferior de la camisa de su pijama, mientras esperaba una respuesta de su padre.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Él va a estar bien, creo. Sólo dale un poco de espacio para respirar y entonces podrás hablar con él. Carole está tratando de calmarlo en este momento.

\- Pero, ¿él está bien?

La mirada en los ojos de Kurt eran iguales a los de su difunta madre, todos húmedos y angelicales, azul y gris se arremolinaban en su interior produciendo un magnífico color que le recordaron una mañana tormentosa. Era terriblemente obvio lo nervioso que el muchacho estaba sobre el bienestar de su ex, y Burt deseó poder evitar esa mirada y demostrarle a Blaine que las palabras de Kurt eran todo lo que dijo, que eran reales.

No importa qué tan tumultuosa era su pasado, Kurt aún amaba a Blaine con todo el fuego en su corazón, y la mirada desconsolada en su rostro justo en ese momento lo probaba – Como he dicho, lo estará. Creo que está alejándose de ese precipicio, él estaba tambaleándose cuando se trataba de que estemos aquí. Sólo necesitaba estar seguro de que no íbamos a ir sobre él. Les pasa a un montón a los padres solteros, todos los días y es su peor pesadilla, ¿sabes?

¿Tú ... alguna vez ...

\- ¿Si tuve miedo de que alguien te iba a llevar lejos de mí? – La mirada de Burt se movió hacia donde Landon estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo sus huevos fritos, rodajas de tocino y un panecillo con mantequilla. La comida ya estaba cortada en trozos lo suficientemente pequeños como para que un niño de su edad coma de forma segura, y la vista calentó el corazón de Burt. Debido a que su hijo era padre. Todavía era increíble para él, aun meses después de enterarse de la noticia – Sí amigo, yo tenía miedo de eso todo el tiempo. Me preocupaba que tus tías intentaran pelear por la custodia después de que tu madre murió, pero no lo hicieron.

Hablaron de eso un par de veces, pero finalmente se rindieron después de un tiempo – Él no dijo nada acerca de la forma en que se alejó de la familia después de aquella inolvidable Navidad donde habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando de él y Kurt como si no estuviesen allí. Pero él sabía que su hijo probablemente todavía recordaba aquella época también, el muchacho tenía la memoria de un elefante.

\- ¡Eso es de lo que Blaine tiene miedo! ¡Oh, Dios mío!, No, yo ni siquiera…

\- Hablamos con él sobre eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que conseguimos que avanzar en eso también. Porque ninguno de nosotros trata de hacerle eso, ¿sabes? Pero él no lo sabe porque realmente no nos conoce, por lo menos ya no – El hombre se detuvo, dando un paso adelante para acariciar a su hijo en el hombro – Él va a tener que conocernos de nuevo… con el tiempo. Pero hasta entonces, aquí es donde entras, chico. Tú eres el único que puede sellar el acuerdo ahora.

\- Papá…

\- Yo sé que no te gusta me entrometa en tus asuntos y sé que eres un adulto y puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo, pero sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? – Cuando estuvo seguro de Kurt no le interrumpía, continuó – Cuando llegué aquí, esperaba ver a un sujeto que no era nada parecido al Blaine que conocía. Yo esperaba encontrar alguna versión extraña de un Blaine que no me recordara en ninguna forma al niño que iba a mi casa y tenía citas con mi hijo y tiempo después me preguntó si estaba bien casarse contigo. Yo no estaba esperando ver a ese Blaine en absoluto.

Por lo tanto, imagina mi sorpresa cuando llegué aquí y allí estaba ese chico que recordaba. Sí, él no es realmente el mismo Blaine Anderson que conocí hace varios años y no es el chico que recuerdo haber visto contigo la última vez que ustedes dos estuvieron en Ohio juntos, pero el niño al que recuerdo todavía está allí.

Hablar con ese chico y ver cómo ha crecido es realmente impresionante, ¿sabes? Nunca imaginé a cualquiera de ustedes como padres siendo tan jóvenes, la verdad. Supuse que tendría un nieto cuando ustedes dos estuviesen más cerca de los treinta años y sin embargo aquí están, apenas en sus veintes y tienen un hijo. Eso es algo… y luego veo a Blaine y finalmente llegué a hablar con él y ¿sabes qué? Él me recuerda a ti el día después de que ustedes rompieron por primera vez.

Veo esa misma angustia y desesperación en su rostro que recuerdo haber visto en tu cara en aquel entonces. ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas lo enojado que estabas después de que te engañó y destrozó toda la confianza que tenías en él? Como tenías miedo a dejarlo entrar otra vez, porque a pesar de que todavía lo amabas tanto, él te había herido demasiado y ¿quién podía decir que no iba a hacerte algo como eso otra vez?

Bueno, eso es lo que veo cuando lo miro ahora. Veo a alguien que ha sido herido demasiado, pero que aún ama a la persona que le hizo daño y tiene miedo de seguir adelante.

Te tomó meses dejarlo completamente entrar de nuevo. Todo el mundo se acuerda de eso. Todos vimos ese extraño baile entre ustedes dos durante su época de separación en la boda fallida de Schuester, y eso es básicamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Sólo que esta vez Blaine está en control y tú eres el que está esperando.

He de decir chico que esto no es nuevo para mí. Esto es exactamente lo mismo que en su primera ruptura, pero volteado. Este es el lado opuesto de la moneda para ti ahora. En aquel entonces tenías todas las cartas en la mano y Blaine tuvo que esperar a que trataras con ellas y las giraras hacia él.

Esta vez, tú eres el que está esperando y rezando para que puedas ser parte del juego de nuevo… y Blaine acaba de empezar a tratar con las cartas, pero tiene miedo a tirarlas y dejarlas descubiertas por si vuelves a hacerle daño.

Es lo mismo que pasó entre ustedes dos hace tantos años. La única diferencia es que hay un niño involucrado, y la presencia de Landon hace las cosas más difíciles.

Kurt asintió mientras escuchaba a su padre, pensando en el tiempo después de que Blaine confesó haberlo engañado y lo mucho que su corazón se rompió al enterarse de que su amor, obviamente, no significaba mucho para su novio si sólo pudo salir y entregarse a otra persona.

Tardó una eternidad en sentir que realmente podía confiar en Blaine nuevamente. Se deslizaron otra vez en su relación en la más extraña de las formas, primero como amigos de nuevo, sólo hablando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, entonces empezaron a tontear y ser amigos con beneficios hasta que Kurt puso un alto a eso mientras salía con alguien durante un corto tiempo. Finalmente, no podía empujar lejos a Blaine por más tiempo y lo dejó entrar de nuevo, volviendo a estar juntos y comprometiéndose en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Al año siguiente, estaban nadando a través de los problemas que Kurt se dio cuenta que no podía manejar y luego se separaron otra vez, y en lugar de que su confianza fuera la que se hizo añicos, era Blaine quien estaba en el extremo receptor de una gran cantidad de dolor.

\- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir ahora? – Preguntó Burt, esperando.

\- Yo… Blaine y yo hablamos sobre eso una vez, acerca de mí perdonándolo en ese entonces y cómo él me perdonaría algún día. Es sólo que… se siente como si _algún día_ estuviese tan lejos.

\- Bueno, entonces tal vez él necesita un recordatorio de por qué una vez te amó tanto. Quiero decir, ese chico está todavía loco por ti. Todos lo vemos. Sólo necesita un poco de chispa para recordarle el fuego que todavía está ardiendo.

Kurt miró a su padre por un segundo, un millón de pensamientos corrieron por su mente al recordar las conversaciones que él y Blaine tuvieron en los últimos meses. Todas y cada una de sus pláticas actuaron como cinceles contra el hielo que cuidadosamente Blaine había construido alrededor de su corazón con el tiempo. Cuanto más los dos se comunicaban, más cerca parecían estar.

Era como enamorarse de nuevo, al igual como había sido cuando eran más jóvenes.

En ese entonces, él y Blaine comenzaron como extraños que luego se convirtieron en amigos y luego amantes.

Era muy parecido a eso ahora. Habían sido extraños en un punto, ahora amigos, y pronto, con suerte, serían amantes de nuevo.

¿Y qué sucedió la primera vez que los hizo empezar a salir? Blaine tuvo una revelación acerca de Kurt y sobre ellos.

Es lo que necesitaba ahora. Era el empujón final que el ojiazul necesitaba para derribar esos muros. Tenía que ayudar a Blaine a recordar por qué lo había amado una vez. Claro que iba a ser difícil, especialmente luego de toda la confusión interna con la que el ojimiel trataba a diario, pero después de esa conversación significativa con Burt y Carole, Kurt estaba seguro de que tenía más posibilidades que nunca para ganarse a su ex.

¿Pero cómo?

La respuesta se reducía a Burt – Tú y Blaine necesitan un tiempo a solas, sin nadie a su alrededor, sin niños, sin varios miembros de la familia ni amigos. Tan sólo ustedes dos, como solía ser. Carole y yo vamos a salir a cenar con Cooper y Rachel esta noche. Llevaremos a Landon con nosotros y tú puedes hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en que sabes qué hacer. Eres un buen chico, Kurt. Puedes hacer esto.

Con el apoyo de su padre, el castaño estaba seguro de poder hacerlo también… tal vez. Pero no importa qué, lo intentaría. Por Landon, por él, especialmente por Blaine.

* * *

La última vez que estuvo en una cita con su ex fue unas pocas semanas antes de su ruptura, a sólo unas cuantas noches después de su argumento sobre la sorpresa de una página web porno apareciendo de repente, y los problemas de autoestima de Blaine. Después de enterarse de la existencia de Landon, un montón de curiosidades que Kurt tenía sobre ese momento particular en la vida del ojimiel fueron contestadas.

La obsesión con la comida poco saludable, los cambios de humor, y la extraña aura en general sangraba de su entonces novio… todo se reducía a su embarazo desconocido. En aquel entonces, Kurt estaba seguro de que era la escuela que tenía a Blaine todo nervioso, pero resultó no ser así… Bueno, tal vez NYADA era parte de eso, pero el embarazo jugó un gran papel.

Pensar en esa cita final tenía el estómago del castaño en nudos. Recordaba cada pedacito de ella, desde donde habían comido hasta lo que Blaine usó. Él recordaba los momentos posteriores a la cita en que se volvieron frenéticos, besos doloridos en el taxi de camino a casa y cómo hizo suyo a Blaine desesperadamente una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el loft.

Esa noche para Kurt fue la cosa más espantosa, se sentía como que era el principio del fin.

No sabía exactamente por qué en ese entonces hasta que todo burbujeó sobre aquella fatídica pelea, pero al pensar en esa cita ahora, podía ver las grietas más profundas en la base de su relación.

Había sabido todo el tiempo que algo grande iba a suceder, que estaban en la cúspide de algo enorme. Pero no sabía qué.

Ahora, años más tarde, era obvio que su pendiente resbaladiza en la relación podría haber tenido oportunidad si se hubieran comunicado mejor. Blaine fue siempre el que se contenía, Kurt era el que ignoraba todo. Ambos explotaron de diferentes maneras, ambas devastadoras y no muy cautelosas del otro. Kurt fue el que perdió la segunda vez y es lo que puso fin a su relación.

Y es por eso que se estaba preparando para esta cita ahora. Debido a que necesitaba mostrarle a Blaine que él estaba allí para él y no sólo por Landon. Debido a que el gran agujero en la autoestima del ojimiel aún estaba desmoronándolo pieza por pieza y él sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que su ex se alejase de él una vez más.

\- Te ves hermosa – felicitó, flotando en la puerta mientras observaba a al moreno abotonarse una camisa verde oscuro, alisando la tela hacia abajo donde estaba metida en sus jeans negros. Los años habían sido buenos con su ex. Los colores de su ropa iban muy bien con su piel besada por el sol de California y sus ojos miel.

A medida que Kurt dejó que su mirada rastrillase de arriba abajo en el delgado cuerpo de Blaine, sintió un nudo en la garganta, así como en sus pantalones ante la vista. Un poco desaliñado con el rostro todavía con algo de bello, el moreno se veía precioso allí de pie, admirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Tomó todo el autocontrol de Kurt no correr hacia su ex y hacerlo suyo contra la cómoda… absolutamente todo.

\- Me veo como un hombre de la montaña. Necesito afeitarme.

\- Es sólo un poco de bello facial. Te ves bien.

\- Dice el hombre al que no le crece una barba de leñador a los pocos minutos de salir de la ducha.

El tono de burla en la voz de Blaine tenía a Kurt sonriendo y agachó la cabeza mientras lo hacía, perdiendo la mirada cariñosa que su ex le dio en el espejo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, el ojimiel se centró en arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Kurt lo observaba como un perro hambriento mirando un hueso.

\- ¿Tus padres ya llamaron?

\- Sí, están en espera de que Rachel termine de prepararse y luego van a ver las atracciones turísticas un poco antes de que Cooper los lleva a comer. Él dijo que no me preocupara, que tiene un ojo vigilante sobre Landon y si en cualquier momento quiere volver a casa, se irían.

El rostro de Blaine pasó de preocupado a aliviado en cuestión de segundos y Kurt anhelaba envolver a su ex en sus brazos, abrazarlo y prometerle que nada dañaría a Landon física o mentalmente mientras estuviese en la presencia de sus abuelos y otros parientes.

Burt, Carole, e incluso Rachel probablemente se lanzarían delante de un autobús antes de lastimar a Landon, y a pesar de que la castaña se reuniría con el niño por primera vez esa noche, Kurt sabía que ella lo amaría inmediatamente y que probablemente lloraría una vez que lo escuchase presentarse. "Hola, soy Landon Finn y tengo tres años y medio".

\- Así que ¿estás casi listo?

\- Creo que sí – Dándose un último vistazo, Blaine levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, girando para mostrar su atuendo. Un reloj completó el conjunto, que lo hacía lucir mayor y muy sofisticado. Él también se veía muy sexy, delicioso, pero Kurt apartó esos pensamientos de nuevo.

Tenía que mantener una mente clara acerca de esa noche. Debido a que sería la noche en la que iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Esa noche iba a confesar todo lo que sentía por Blaine y esperaba que las probabilidades estuviesen a su favor y todo saliera como estaba previsto.

Lo único que quería era que Blaine supiera que lo amaba. Se merecía todo el amor en el mundo y si Kurt podía hacerle ver que el amor que sentía por él aún ardía fuerte, a pesar de los años de separación a causa de su estupidez, todo estaría bien.


	42. Cap 40: La Cita

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40:**

**"La Cita"**

* * *

.

Aquí vamos, pensó para sí mismo mirando mientras Blaine agarraba su cartera, teléfono, y las llaves antes de salir y cerrar el departamento. Lado a lado, caminaron por el pasillo juntos, apenas rozando durante el viaje en ascensor hacia la planta baja.

Blaine se quedó en silencio durante todo el viaje en taxi, sus manos apretando su teléfono entre ellas como si sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza este vibraría y/o sonaría. Durante los diez minutos de su viaje y después de la milésima vez que Blaine miró su teléfono, Kurt se acercó y tomó las temblorosas manos de su ex entre las suyas, lo que permitió que el teléfono quedara asentado en sus rodillas mientras enlazaba las manos con el hombre nervioso.

\- Está bien. Landon está bien. Está con buenas personas. Ellos lo protegerán con su vida.

\- Lo sé, yo sólo... – un ligero rubor se desató en las mejillas de Blaine y el rostro de Kurt se iluminó por la súbita comprensión.

¡Oh! Es es acerca de esto, ¿no es así? – cuando el ojimiel asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza agachada, Kurt sonrió levantando la mano de su ex para besarle los suaves nudillos – Hey, va a estar bien. Es sólo una cena. No tiene que ser algo que no quieres que sea.

Una parte de él esperaba que Blaine dijera algo así como: ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero que sea? Pero cuando el joven no dijo nada en absoluto, Kurt atribuyó eso al temor y siguió acariciando el dorso de las manos de Blaine con los pulgares, contenido viendo el mundo pasar delante de ellos mientras iban camino a la cena.

Mientras Blaine estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo, eso estaba bien con él también. Podría haber roto su corazón saber que Blaine estaba todavía en la valla sobre todo, pero era sólo el comienzo.

Burt le advirtió que podría tener bastante trabajo que hacer y él esperaba eso, por lo que no estaba saltando en las cosas a ciegas. Él tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir, y si sostener las manos y miradas preocupadas era lo que iba a ser por ahora, eso estaba bien. Trataría con aquello.

...

El restaurante elegido por Kurt para esa noche era uno elegante, terriblemente caro y lujoso en todas sus formas. Rachel luego de cobrar unos favores consiguió las reservas para él después de que la llamó y le contó acerca de sus planes. Y ahora allí estaban, bebiendo vino seco y mordisqueando unos entremeses mientras esperaban sus entradas.

Blaine estaba callado, sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar mientras observaba a las personas caminando con sus ropas finas y joyas de fantasía.

Kurt, a diferencia de él, parecía un millón de veces regio, como un modelo recién salido de la pasarela. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esa. Ser invitado a beber vino y cenar con algunos ricos y famosos era una cosa común para él. Había sido parte de la industria de la moda durante tanto tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a viajar por el mundo y probar cosas nuevas.

Blaine no lo estaba. Era un chico aburrido de Ohio que fracasó después de un año de vida en la Gran Manzana, sólo para ir a Los Angeles a esconderse en las sombras.

Simplemente pasar el rato en ese lugar con Kurt le hacía sentirse cohibido. Su ropa no era de alguna tienda cara en Rodeo Drive, la había comprado en un centro comercial en oferta porque necesitaba ropa de vestir para las entrevistas.

La ropa de Kurt era de diseñador, la de Blaine no lo era. Incluso fingir que pertenecía a dicho establecimiento le provocó ganas de vomitar. Se sentía como un fraude, como si alguien le iba a decir que se fuera en cualquier momento porque no pertenecía allí.

Además de que no ayudó el que su camarero lo trató como si fuera un desposeído, aunque Blaine nunca diría nada al respecto.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

Blaine miró a través de sus pestañas, mirando a Kurt mientras el otro hombre parpadeó hacia él, su mano congelada a medo bocado, un pedazo de pan reluciente empapado en aceite entre sus dedos.

Encogiéndose de hombros dirigió su mirada hacia el plato delante de ellos, observando la forma en que las hierbas en el aceite de para remojar se arremolinaban alrededor, todavía agitadas después de que Kurt introdujo su pan en ella.

A pesar de los sabrosos que eran sus entremeses, su apetito realmente no estaba a la altura de esa noche, especialmente con la forma en que se sentía. Su estómago estaba dando vueltas y anudado, las náuseas rebosantes bajo la superficie mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que él no pertenecía allí, así como algunas de las palabras que Burt le dijo temprano. Como cuando le confesó que las cosas habían sido más difíciles para Kurt después de la ruptura de lo que nadie imaginó.

En ese momento, se sentía extraño saber que mientras él había estado luchando, Kurt lo había hecho también y que la ruptura les había afectado a los dos demasiado, mucho más de lo que nadie supo nunca. Le molestaba pensar que Kurt realmente lo echaba de menos en ese entonces, porque todo lo que podía recordar era la última vez que lo vio antes de irse.

Durante ese tiempo, el castaño parecía estar bien y que seguía avanzando, ¿y ahora?

Ahora que había descubierto que ese no era realmente el caso. Era sólo... desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

Además había recuerdos enteros de todo. Sus pensamientos fueron inundados con fragmentos de sus últimas citas juntos y lo tensa que su relación se convirtió al final.

Una de sus citas finales consistió en ellos dos apenas hablando antes de regresar a casa para tener una ronda de sexo salvaje y sin palabras. Ahora todo lo que Blaine podía recordar era cómo se sintió esa noche, cómo se sentía al saber que estaba cayendo a pedazos físicamente y cómo él no estaba seguro de si Kurt realmente entendía lo mucho que todavía estaba luchando.

Claro, hubo abrazos y promesas susurradas de estar juntos en esto, pero al llegar a ello, todavía había cuestiones que debían ser discutidas y él no sabía cómo sobrellevarlas.

Luego de que terminó su compromiso, él salió corriendo, escondiéndose en LA, y todo lo que había conocido como una vida con Kurt había terminado.

Ahora que estaba comiendo en un lugar en el que no era bienvenido y mientras estudiaba a su ex un poco más en profundidad, se dio cuenta de que sus vidas eran muy diferentes de lo que realmente pensaba.

Mientras permanecía flotando en sus pensamientos, Kurt finalmente dio un mordisco a su pan, frunciendo el ceño cuando Blaine aún no le respondió. Podía ver la confusión clara como el día en el rostro del moreno. Las cejas gruesas de su ex estaban fruncidas y una línea se marcaba justo en el medio, como si se hubiera quedado perdido en algún otro mundo. Él no se movió, se limitó a mirar, y toda la falta de acción fue desconcertante, sobre todo porque Kurt pensó que iban a hablar por fin esa noche, que iban a discutir lo que pasó en su ruptura.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a poner su corazón sobre la mesa. Iba a decirle a Blaine como realmente se sentía y prometerle que cuidaría de él por siempre, que lo amaría para siempre y siempre lo hizo, incluso cuando no tenía conocimiento de Landon.

Kurt nunca superó a Blaine, no importa lo mucho que trató de actuar como que lo hizo, no lo hizo. Incluso ahora, sentado en un restaurante lleno de gente mucho más famosa de lo que jamás podría soñar, toda la atención del castaño permanecía en Blaine. Kurt sabía que con él estaba donde quería estar.

Nadie más daba el ancho, ricos y famosos o de otra manera. Él no quería a nadie más, sólo a Blaine. Simple y todavía complicado Blaine.

\- No has comido mucho. La carne esta deliciosa. Probablemente disfrutarás del queso también – señaló la bandeja entre ellos, esperando a que su ex mirara hacia él, pero Blaine no se inmutó, sus ojos apenas moviéndose de su enfoque en lo que sea que encontró tan interesante. Por un segundo, respiró en silencio pero luego respiró profundo y miró a un grupo de camareros revoloteando cerca.

No fue hasta que siguió la dirección de la mirada de su ex amante que se dio cuenta de lo que lo tenía tan hosco.

El personal estaba ocupado mirándolos – no, no a ellos, a... Blaine, y murmurando entre sí, sonriendo mientras hablaban de forma baja, como si lo que estaban haciendo no era evidente.

Kurt inmediatamente se puso rojo, también entró en pánico internamente al reflexionar sobre las acciones tensas de Blaine. Comer y beber parecía difícil para el hombre de ojos avellana, como si no pudiera soportar estar allí especialmente después de que había ordenado sus entradas. Cuando el camarero tomó la orden de Blaine antes, apenas lo había mirado, sólo repitió lo que fuera que pidió y luego se volvió hacia Kurt, repugnantemente dulce mientras le decía sobre los especiales de la noche. Él ni siquiera había notado el cambio total en el tono del hombre y la inflexión hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera con los movimientos balbuceantes de Blaine durante el comienzo de la comida, la forma en que tomó su pan y la forma dolorosa en la que tomó su vino, como si la beber fuera un reto físico.

Cuando juntó todas las piezas, Kurt se sintió horrible, porque el hombre que amaba estaba siendo juzgado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para un lugar como ese. La ira amarga corrió por su garganta mientras levantaba su mano en el aire, chasqueando los dedos hacia el personal y haciendo caso omiso a la amplia y avergonzada mirada de Blaine mientras lo hacía.

Su camarero vino y Kurt canceló el pedido, exigiendo hablar con un superior en lo que respecta al trato hacia su amado. Todo el tiempo Blaine negó con la cabeza, en silencio pidiendo al ojiazul que lo dejara pasar.

¡No lo hizo!

En cuestión de segundos, el dueño estaba en su mesa disculpándose, ofreciendo hacer algo por los inconvenientes, por lo que Kurt consiguió sus aperitivos y vino gratis y luego estaba agarrando la mano de Blaine, halándolo de la mesa sin decir más palabras, como si hubieran hablado mucho una vez que se sentaron allí de todos modos.

\- ¡No puedo creer el descaro de ese imbécil! Actuar de esa manera hacia ti. ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!

\- No tienes que hacer eso – susurró el ojimiel sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Kurt los sacó del restaurante y los condujo hacia una hilera de tiendas que se alineaban en las calles. Una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído de los negocios alrededor, finalmente explotó, lanzando sus brazos en el aire cuando maldijo y gruñó su disgusto con toda su ira.

\- ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? ¡Como si la comida fuera así buena de todos modos! No puedo creer que te haya tratado así. Dios, Blaine, lo siento mucho. Yo ni siquiera lo noté. Deberías haber dicho algo antes y yo no...

\- Tú no tenías que hacer nada. Él estaba... estaba en lo correcto ¿sabes? – Blaine ignoró la expresión de enojo de Kurt y continuó – Probablemente no debería haberme sido permitido entrar allí. Lugares como ese no son para gente como yo. Son para personas como tú que pueden permitirse pagarlo y que merecen estar allí.

Personas como yo, personas a las que la sociedad desprecia, no vamos a lugares como ese. Yo entiendo por qué él actuó así. Él sabía.

La voz de Kurt se levantó de forma estridente, agrietándose mientras luchaba con un nudo que amenazaba con romperlo en sollozos – ¿Por qué te disculpas por él? ¡No tenía derecho! ¡Ninguno!

No me importa si él piensa que no puedes pagarlo, todavía debe serte permitido entrar. Yo estaba pagando. ¡No tenía derecho a juzgarte de ningún modo! No me importa si estás usando ropa de la tienda de segunda mano, te ves mucho mejor que la mitad de esos malcriados, pendejos de allí, y sin embargo, ¿va a juzgarte? ¡Él ni siquiera te conoce!

\- Él no tiene que...

\- ¡No! ¡No, no lo restes importancia a esto, Blaine! ¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de que te restes valor! ¡Estoy cansado de que actúes como si fueras alguien que no merece ser tratado con respeto y como un ser humano! ¡No te mereces eso! ¡Te mereces mucho más, y que se vayan a la mierda todos los que piensan de otra manera! – La presa finalmente se rompió y Kurt empezó a llorar, las lágrimas desconsoladas que luchaba por no soltar, ahora mojaban sus mejillas – Quería salir contigo esta noche porque mereces tener un descanso de todo eso.

Cuatro largos años en los que te has puesto en segundo lugar por otros. ¡Y mierda que has estado haciendo esto por más que eso! Siempre has puesto a todos antes, a tu familia, a tus amigos, a mí. ¡Nunca tomas tiempo para ti a pesar de que te lo mereces!

¡Nunca has merecido esta mierda, Blaine! Lo que todo el mundo te ha hecho... ¡Nunca has merecido nada de eso! ¡Que se jodan esos sujetos que te hirieron! ¡A la mierda esa gente en el club que te hizo sentir menos de la persona increíble que eres! ¡A la mierda tus padres por renegar de ti! ¡Al carajo tus amigos que te dieron la espalda! y ¿sabes qué? ¡Que se joda ese estúpido imbécil ex que tuviste y que te trató como la misma gente sobre la que está gritando!

Porque él hizo la misma mierda que ellos te hicieron y él no es mejor. ¡Que se joda! Que se joda y todo lo que ha te ha hecho porque nunca has merecido eso, Blaine. ¡Nunca!

Casi sin aliento, el hombre mayor lloró, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras veía de lejos la mirada de sorpresa de Blaine. Varias personas que deambulan por delante de ellos los observaron una vez más, decidiendo que esto era normal para LA, así que siguieron caminando, dejando a los dos jóvenes en su pequeña burbuja irregular.

\- Kurt...

\- Te amo mucho, ¿sabes? Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta. Quería mostrarte que te mereces toda la diversión, la felicidad y el amor en el mundo. Quería que tuvieras un buen momento. Quería que habláramos y solucionáramos las cosas y tal vez platicar de Landon o cualquier cosa. Quería que fuera perfecto porque quería decirte que te amo tanto. Te amaría incluso si no tuvieras a Lan.

Si te hubiera encontrado esa noche en el bar y fueras sólo tú y no tuviéramos un hijo juntos, aun así hubiera hecho todo lo que hice antes. Habría ido a buscarte. Hubiera vuelto al club y querido hablar. Habría terminado con Alex para estar contigo, ya que siempre has sido tú, Blaine!

\- Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo. Traté de seguir adelante después de que desapareciste y no pude. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando que estaba feliz y no lo estaba. Tú eres la única persona que alguna vez me ha hecho así de feliz. Después de que te fuiste, mi mundo se volvió gris y se mantuvo así hasta que te vi de nuevo.

La noche que viniste a mí, fue como si empezara a ver en color de nuevo. Te extrañé tanto que no podía respirar y entonces allí estabas y fue como si finalmente me dieron la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo.

Yo... no me importa si tuviste que desnudarte para cuidar de Landon, porque eso es lo que tenías que hacer para salir adelante. Te respeto por hacer eso, porque te pusiste en último lugar de nuevo para cuidar de nuestro hijo y esa es la cosa más valiente, admirable.

Yo nunca podría ser tan valiente como tú – Se detuvo cuando Blaine murmuró algo acerca de la escuela. Kurt se rió tristemente negando con la cabeza mientras avanzaba – Las cosas con las que has tratado en los últimos años son horribles, Blaine. Yo nunca podría manejar eso.

¿Estar solo y criar a un bebé? Me hubiera roto. Pero tú pasaste por todo y todavía lo estás haciendo, más fuerte que nunca. Eres la persona más fuerte, más increíble que conozco y amo eso de ti.

Te amo tanto y sí amo a nuestro hijo. Landon es el mejor niño del mundo y lo adoro, pero Blaine, eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. Te amo tanto y yo sólo quería que esta noche fuera perfecta. Quería que tuvieras un buen momento porque te mereces eso y mucho más.

Sólo quería que pasaras un buen momento esta noche, quería que supieras que nunca he dejado de amarte. No importa lo que pasó, te buscaría por siempre.

Y entonces, antes de que tuviese una oportunidad de decir nada más...

\- Te amo.

Y todo el mundo de Kurt se detuvo.


	43. Cap 41: Una Plática Honesta

Publicando desde Miami para ustedes. Disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41:**

**"Una Plática Honesta"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué?

Kurt se congeló en su lugar, los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Blaine, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho mientras observaba la tímida sonrisa en los labios de su ex y la forma en que sus ojos estaban aguados y resplandecían en el alumbrado que brillaba sobre ellos. Aquellas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza: Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo – Tú... ¿qué?

\- Te amo – Blaine susurró, dando un paso adelante hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de Kurt. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiese como lo rodeaba con el calor que emanaba. Sus rizos gelificados rozaron la frente del castaño cuando el hombre más joven se inclinó y luego sus labios estaban en los del ojiazul, sedosos y suaves, con el sabor amargo del vino y ligeramente salado por sus lágrimas.

Kurt gimió suavemente, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras lo atraía más cerca, los dedos apretando en la suave tela de la camisa del moreno en lo que continuaban besándose, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que los rodeaban bulliciosas ya que quedaron envueltos alrededor del otro.

No fue hasta que el ojimiel se echó hacia atrás que Kurt recordó respirar de nuevo, sus ojos brumosos parpadearon abiertos al encontrarse con la hermosa visión de un Blaine sonriendo delante de él.

\- ¿Realmente quieres decir eso?

\- Sí. Kurt, siempre te he amado. Es que... no sabía si estaba dispuesto a decirlo de nuevo. Pero lo estoy ahora.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Más que nada.

\- ¿En serio?

Blaine se rió, su voz aireada y ligera – Sí.

\- ¿Estás segur...

\- ¡Sí, Kurt! – deslizando sus manos en las del castaño, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su frente contra la del hombre más alto, sonriendo contra los labios de éste cuando se tocaron una vez más – Te amo. Yo sólo... Me daba miedo dejarte entrar de nuevo, sobre todo después de la última vez, pero lo que acabas de decir, eso reafirmó todo lo que sentía. Porque me amas y amas a Landon y eso es todo para mí.

\- Es todo para mí también.

\- Y por eso lo dije. Porque te amo y quiero que lo sepas. Yo... yo todavía no estoy listo para entrar de lleno en todo, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que quiero empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Como amigos?

\- Ya somos amigos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

\- Hace mucho tiempo nos separamos, volvimos a estar juntos, e inmediatamente nos comprometimos. Eso fue una estupidez, para ser honesto, y todo fue mi culpa. Yo era joven y tonto y quería que nos casáramos tan pronto como fuera posible – Ignoró el suave susurro de Kurt de que él quería eso también, de lo contrario nunca hubiera dicho que sí.

Era demasiado pronto para nosotros, creo. No estábamos listos para saltar en algo tan serio cuando no sabíamos cómo manejarnos entre nosotros. Pasamos de romper a comprometernos a los pocos días y eso no fue saludable, ni un poco.

Tragando, miró a un pequeño grupo de gente observándolos como si fueran actores que realizaban una obra de teatro de la calle o algo así. Sólo la visión de ellos lo ponía nervioso, por lo que cuando se volvió hacia Kurt, se veía aturdido e inseguro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que... tenemos que hablar de esto, pero no me siento cómodo haciéndolo aquí. No con toda esta gente que nos mira. – Hizo un gesto a los grupos de los alrededores y Kurt frunció el ceño a ellos, asintiendo a Blaine antes de entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a caminar fuera del estacionamiento.

Se quedaron cerca, todavía con las manos juntas después de que el castaño le hizo señas a un taxi y se embarcaron. Durante el viaje a casa permanecieron silenciosos, sus cuerpos uno contra el otro mientras Blaine saboreaba la sensación de los pulgares de Kurt acariciando sus nudillos. Al igual que lo había sido hace años, el acto era reconfortante. El ojiazul siempre sabía qué hacer cada vez que él necesitaba ser tranquilizado. Sólo la sensación de los pulgares de su ex ejecutándose a lo largo de los huesos de la piel fina de sus nudillos produjo la sensación similar a un globo desinflado en su pecho, como si la ansiedad que estaba desarrollando sobre su conversación estaba sangrando lentamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Sólo nervioso.

\- No lo estés. Soy sólo yo.

Agachando la cabeza, Blaine sonrió permitiendo que Kurt lo sostuviese más cerca durante el resto del camino a casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegasen al complejo, así que mientras el castaño se hizo cargo de la tarifa del taxi, el ojimiel corrió hacia el frente y marcó el código clave, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Kurt.

Juntos tomaron el ascensor, todavía en silencio hasta que estuvieron encerrados con seguridad en el departamento. Era diferente sin Landon alrededor. El lugar era tranquilo y se sentía más solo sin el sonido de la televisión con las canciones tontas mientras Landon charlaba hasta por los codos con sus juguetes.

Caminando por el pequeño lugar al que Blaine llamaba hogar, hizo a Kurt girar su estómago... porque esto era todo. Lo estaban haciendo. Iban a hablar y él iba a ser capaz de poner su corazón y alma sobre la mesa.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar en mi habitación. Ya sabes, por si acaso Coop y los demás llegan a casa antes de tiempo.

Kurt casi mencionó que le envió un mensaje a Cooper acerca de retenerlos más tiempo y/o tal vez pasar la noche en su casa, pero cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Blaine que le pedían estar de acuerdo, no dijo una palabra. En su lugar, optó por tomarlo de la mano y seguirlo por el pasillo, pasando por encima de los juguetes y similares en su camino.

Una vez en la habitación, el moreno cerró la puerta con llave, volviendo a mirar a su ex mientras éste se sentaba en la cama. Era una situación tan extraña para ellos, tener la puerta cerrada con llave... estar solos también. Tiempo atrás, tomaban completa ventaja de una casa vacía para tener relaciones sexuales siempre que podían. Ahora Blaine estaba inquieto a varios metros de distancia y Kurt lo miraba curiosamente, preguntándose lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno finalmente rompiera el hielo, mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos por lo general de color ámbar ahora luciendo marrón en la penumbra – Me gustaría empezar desde el principio, si eso está bien.

Todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue asentir, esperando pacientemente a que Blaine dijera algo. Tardó un minuto o dos de respiración pesada para que finalmente hablara, pero cuando lo hizo, el castaño sintió un cosquilleo correr por su columna vertebral. _Aquí vamos – _pensó.

\- Cuando vine a Los Angeles, no esperaba estar aquí tanto tiempo. La noche que me mudé... ahí fue cuando me enteré de lo del bebé.

Cooper envió a un amigo a que me ayudara para mudarme de la casa de Mercedes y comentó sobre ello como si yo supiera o algo así. Lo sospechaba, pero se trata más de una broma, ¿sabes? Santana hizo una grieta en mí una noche mientras yo estaba esperando a que te alistases para una de nuestras citas y sólo me reía de ella porque no creía que fuera posible. Estuve comiendo mucho y estaba seguro de que era sólo yo volviéndome perezoso y aumentando de peso... y luego no fue así. Así que cuando el amigo de Coop lo mencionó, me puse a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió en las semanas anteriores y lo supe en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera necesitaba una confirmación. Sólo lo sabía.

\- Cuando llegué aquí, le conté a Coop y me rogó que te dijera, pero no pude, no después de lo que pasó esa noche en la que traté de llamarte. En esa época, como sabes, todo para mí había ido demasiado lejos. Pasé un mes entero tratando de conseguir que incluso me escucharas, tuve a las chicas desgarrándome cada vez que iba a buscarte, Sam y Mercedes me ignoraban, y luego fue la mierda en la escuela. Ya no podía manejarlo.

Mis emociones estaban peor que nunca y no sabía por qué hasta esa misma noche. Quería decirte, así que llamé... y nadie respondió.

Kurt abrió la boca para disculparse. Blaine podía ver las palabras formándose en sus labios, pero hizo callar a su ex, mirando a lo lejos por un momento para observar la blanca pared al lado de su armario.

Creo que ese fue el último clavo en el ataúd, ya sabes. Todo el mundo al que llamé un amigo me abandonó y sabía que no podía volver a casa, no después de lo que mis padres dijeron acerca de nuestro compromiso, además de que no quería oírles decir te lo dije. Así que le pedí a Cooper ayuda y él me animó a venir aquí y quedarme... y entonces, él se cansó de mí.

No lo culpo, no realmente. Los bebés son un trabajo duro y Cooper... no es la clase de persona que le gustan los niños. No lo es. Está destinado a ser un soltero para siempre, creo que tiene demasiado de un pícaro semental para domesticar o como quieras decirle. Landon y yo estábamos humedeciendo su estado de ánimo por decirlo así, estábamos peleando todo el tiempo y yo tenía que mudarme. Honestamente, nuestras peleas me recordaban a cuando tú y yo peleábamos y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez soy demasiado difícil de tratar.

Otro movimiento de cabeza silenció al castaño. Con el ceño fruncido, Kurt cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras seguía a escuchando la charla de Blaine. Él quería oponerse demasiado, decirle que de ninguna manera o forma había sido nunca su culpa cuando se trataba de sus dilemas con la convivencia o cuando se trataba de los problemas de Cooper.

Tanto él como Cooper eran espíritus solitarios realmente, o por lo menos él lo había sido una vez. Cooper había estado solo tanto tiempo que disfrutaba de su tiempo para sí mismo. Kurt estaba en el mismo barco... más o menos. Él creció sintiéndose solo y abandonado después de la muerte de su madre, su padre estaba ocupado tratando de mantener a la familia unida, algo distante para el dolor que su hijo sentía, por lo que Kurt terminó levantando paredes para protegerse a sí mismo de la soledad.

Había aprendido a adaptarse por su cuenta y le gustaba su espacio, después de haberse acostumbrado a él durante un puñado de años. Por supuesto, después de un largo período de tiempo, él y su padre llegaron a un entendimiento acerca de sus vidas y nunca lo culpó en lo más mínimo... Él nunca supo cómo bajar esos muros sin ponerse a la defensiva al respecto. Ahí es donde los problemas patearon, sobre todo cuando se refería a Blaine.

Blaine sólo quería ser incluido, ser una parte más grande de sus vidas en vez de ser cerrado a un segundo plano. Agregar a Blaine a cualquier mezcla fue un desastre cuando ni Kurt ni Cooper sabían cómo compartir su espacio. Todo lo que Blaine quería hacer en cualquier situación era ser una parte de la ecuación y ni su hermano ni su prometido le permitieron o quisieron que lo hiciera.

Era una vergüenza y a medida que se centró en esos pensamientos, Kurt se sintió enfermo.

El ojimiel mientras tanto continuaba, realizaba una ligera trayectoria en la alfombra mientras se paseaba por la habitación y hablaba, sólo en medias arrastraba los pies contra la tela mientras sostenía los brazos detrás de la espalda al pensar..

Landon no fue el bebé más fácil del mundo con el cual vivir en un principio, voy a seguir adelante y admitirlo ahora, no era un bebé feliz. No fue su culpa y, aunque en realidad no era la mía tampoco, siempre se sentía así. Porque yo no podía hacer nada por él. Él siempre estaba enfermo. Siempre. Estuvo con cólicos durante meses, desarrolló numerosas infecciones de oído, y por un tiempo tuvo una dificultad para digerir su fórmula. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera comer sin enfermarse. Por no mencionar de que tuvo eczema de bebé por estar tanto tiempo con todo eso. Yo estaba constantemente gastando dinero en visitas al médico y artículos de especialidad porque sólo quería que mi bebé estuviese mejor.

En el momento en que me mudé, tuve a Cooper jodiéndome acerca de que Landon estaba constantemente gritando y entonces él seguía diciéndome que me pusiera en contacto contigo y no pude. Entiendes eso, ¿cierto? ¿Entiendes por qué no podía ponerme en contacto contigo? Probablemente no lo haces – susurró sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio, sin detenerse mucho más de unos pocos segundos para respirar – Yo tenía miedo a muerte de que no lo querrías. Eso es tonto, ¿no? Era lo uno o lo otro, lo negarías y me rechazarías, rompiendo así mi corazón de nuevo, o querrías la custodia, por lo tanto... romperías mi corazón otra vez. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Todo lo que lo que podía pensar en ese momento era lo solo que me sentía en el mundo y él era todo lo que tenía y, egoístamente, quería mantenerlo por completo sólo para mí.

\- Blaine...

Eso fue una tontería, un movimiento testarudo de mi parte. Justo después de todo lo que pasó ese año, no quería hacer frente a cualquier otra cosa. No creí que podría, no sin romperme de nuevo y no podía dejar que eso sucediera cuando tenía a mi hijo en quien pensar.

Desde que me enteré de él, se convirtió en el primero en mi vida. Al segundo que los médicos lo sacaron y lo levantaron sobre la cortina para que pudiera verlo, prometí que lo mantendría a salvo sin importar qué... incluso si eso significaba esconderlo de ti y tu familia.

Odio haber hecho eso en la actualidad, porque ahora sé lo que todos ustedes estaban haciendo mientras esto ocurría, pero aun así, eso es lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces.

Kurt asintió, enjugándose unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Blaine seguía caminando de un lado al otro delante de él, perdido en sus pensamientos, y él quería nada más que detenerlo y tirarlo entre sus brazos. – Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No tienes que pedir disculpas por protegerlo de mí, porque eso es lo que sentías que tenías que hacer. Puedo odiar que haberme perdido un montón de sus primicias, pero no tengo a nadie a quien culpar sino a mí mismo porque yo te traté tan horriblemente y no hiciste nada para merecerlo.

Dios, nuestros amigos te trataron demasiado mal y debiste tenerlos por lo menos de tu lado también. Eran tus amigos también, no sólo míos.

\- Fueron tuyos primero, siempre te elegirían al final... y lo hicieron.

\- Sí, lo hicieron y fueron estúpidos por ello. Sabía que tenía mucha influencia en cuanto a eso. Estaba siendo mezquino y fui consentido durante nuestra ruptura y... no lo sé, supongo que quería atención. Quería que me eligieran a mí, no a ti, y con eso te quité tu sistema de apoyo. Dios, lo siento mucho por eso también. En aquel entonces, tú y yo éramos personas completamente diferentes con necesidades completamente diferentes en la vida.

Tú floreciste con el contacto físico, la aceptación y el amor, prosperaste en la alabanza y bueno, en el amor también, pero hemos tenido diferentes formas de quererlo. Supe durante tanto tiempo que te encerrarías en ti mismo si estabas solo por un periodo largo, y dejé que pasara. Dejé que esto ocurra antes de nuestra primera ruptura y dejé que sucediera después de la segunda.

Debería haber sabido que algo iba a salir mal después de que nos separamos por segunda vez, ya que la primera vez hiciste algo fuera de proporción y debería haber percibido que me ibas a sorprender otra vez... y lo hiciste.

Esperó a ver si Blaine añadiría algo a eso, pero su ex permaneció estoico, haciendo una pausa en su paseo para mirar sus pies, así que Kurt siguió adelante – Cuando desapareciste, todos nos asustamos. Yo... yo... honestamente lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente fue que te lastimarías a ti mismo.

Sam y Mercedes dijeron que te habías llevado tus cosas y luego Sam me tiró el anillo y juro que mi corazón se detuvo porque empecé a construir estos escenarios en mi mente de que habías vendido tus cosas o las tiraste a la basura y luego fuiste a lanzarte desde un puente en alguna parte. Yo estaba muy asustado. Empecé a llamarte, pero tu número estaba desconectado. Llamé a todos los que conocía, fui a buscarte por toda la ciudad, le pregunté a la gente en NYADA. Fui por todas partes. No sabía qué hacer.

Lloré por semanas, me consumí durante mucho tiempo, hasta Santana empezó a ser ruda conmigo, diciendo que no tenía derecho a estar molesto cuando yo lo causé... y tenía razón. Empecé a buscar otra vez, llamé a Cooper, regresé a Ohio y busqué. Nada... No encontré nada y sinceramente sentí como si te hubieras desvanecido para siempre.

Empecé a seguir adelante. No porque sentía como que podía, pero estaba cansado del dolor. Empecé a beber y ser estúpido. No era un alcohólico, de ninguna manera, pero no estaba sobrio cuando debería haberlo estado. Case, ¿lo recuerdas de Vogue? Él e Isabelle estaban luchando por mi sobriedad en los eventos y yo no les hice caso. Así fue como conocí a Alex. Él me invitó a una copa y yo estúpidamente dejé que todo lo demás suceda.

Empujé todo el dolor a un lado y traté de reemplazar mi dolor y enojo conmigo mismo con lo que Alex me hizo sentir, que no era mucho. Cuando él me propuso matrimonio, me entró el pánico al principio porque no llevábamos juntos mucho tiempo y no sentía una conexión con él, no como la que tuve contigo. Pero yo dije que sí porque me daba miedo de muerte que sería la clase de chico que no pudo establecerse.

Alex era rico y yo tontamente pensé que podía sobrevivir con eso. Fui tan tonto. Demonios, todavía soy tonto. Siempre voy a serlo y tú debes saber eso porque no importa qué, siempre va a hacer algo estúpido. Está en mi sangre. Soy un Hummel, somos un poco cabeza dura a veces.

\- Especialmente cuando se trata de su ropa o comida – Blaine bromeó suavemente, sonriéndole a Kurt ya que ambos recordaban la pequeña discusión que Kurt y Burt tuvieron a la hora de cenar hace un par de noches atrás, en la que cada uno no podía elegir los ingredientes de la pizza. Al igual como había sido hace años, ninguno de los dos podía decidirse si ponerle aceitunas o no, y para cuando Carole había realizado el pedido, Blaine estaba a segundos de caer dormido gracias a su medicina para el resfriado y la espera, y Kurt estaba ronca gritando de nuevo.

\- No discutas con un Hummel sobre la comida, Blaine. Lo sabes – sonriendo, Kurt pasó los dedos por la manta suave a los pies de la cama, sus uñas raspando un poco de hilo suelto cerca del borde cosido – Es que... no quiero hacerte daño nunca más. Sé que vamos a pelear porque somos dos personalidades fuertes que luchan por el dominio a veces, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para no lastimarte como lo hice antes, porque nunca has merecido la forma en que te traté.

Te miro ahora y veo lo fuerte que eres y quiero que te quedes así. Sé que puedo ser frío a veces. Sé que puedo ser cruel. No quiero ser de esa forma contigo, ya no, nunca más – movió su mirada hasta encontrarse con Blaine, mordiendo el interior de su labio mientras miraba a su mejor amigo mirándolo – Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. Voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga con tal de que digas que me aceptas de nuevo.

Dijiste que me amabas y Dios, esas palabras son todo lo que he querido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy bien con eso si sólo quieres que seamos amigos o lo que sea, porque voy a esperar. Esperaría eternamente por ti si dijeras eso. Lamento que me costó todo este tiempo expresártelo.

\- Sólo hasta que logre acomodarme con esto, con nosotros. Quiero decir. Sigues siendo un salto de miedo, Kurt. No quiero echar a perder esto de nuevo. No quiero saltar en cosas para las cuales no estamos preparados. Soy una persona diferente; eres una persona diferente. Los años que estuvimos separados nos transformaron en seres humanos completamente distintos. El Blaine con el que estabas comprometido hace cuatro años atrás no es una gran parte del hombre que estás viendo ahora.

Él era ingenuo y necesitado. Se derrumbaba bajo presión. Soy mejor en el manejo de eso ahora. No estoy diciendo que soy un experto o que no soy necesitado a veces, pero no me derrumbo completamente sin contacto humano. Supongo que es porque tengo Landon. Pero aun así, he madurado.

\- Lo has hecho también. Te miro y no veo al Kurt que hizo que mi estómago enrollar en nudos... y no de buena forma – se encogió de hombros con tristeza cuando los ojos de Kurt se abrieron un poco en la admisión – No voy a mentir. En cierto modo te tenía miedo mientras estábamos comprometidos. No en un sentido abusivo. Yo sólo... Tenía miedo de lo que iba a enloquecerte... Temía que iba a perderte, lo sabías.

Lo expresé antes y no funcionó a mi favor entonces. Porque yo sabía que era inevitable hacerte enfurecer de nuevo. No podía hacer nada bien a tus ojos cuando vivíamos juntos. Querías las cosas a tu manera o nada. Peleamos mucho al vivir juntos y luego estaba muerto de miedo que algo iba a hacerte pensar que nuestro compromiso era un gran error.

Siempre sentí como si estuviera caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de ti... y entonces lo que más temía sucedió. Admito que no esperaba que fuera ese día, pero sucedió y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo a lo que tenía miedo se hizo realidad.

\- Dios, Blaine...

\- Como he dicho, no veo a ese chico ahora. Cuando empezamos a hablar de nuevo, poco a poco llegué a conocer la versión adulta de ti. Piensas más en los demás ahora. Siempre has amado con fuerza, pero a veces podías ser frío para demostrarlo. Mientras que yo era demasiado pegajoso. Nos hemos alejado de esas cuestiones, creo.

Nervioso, el joven se acercó un poco más a su ex, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cuando se detuvo a unos metros de la cama y siguió mirando al suelo – Después de lo que pasó con tu ex-novio y cómo te hiciste cargo de mí y de Landon, eso realmente me ayudó a abrir los ojos... y mi corazón. No eres el Kurt del que estaba asustado en aquel entonces. En todo caso, tengo miedo de que tal vez hayamos cambiado demasiado y vamos a averiguar que tal vez estamos mejor como amigos.

\- Espero que no. Yo también te amo demasiado como para sólo ser amigos contigo por el resto de mi vida – admitió Kurt con voz suave. Se empujó fuera de la cama para dirigirse hacia Blaine, frotando sus manos en la parte alta de los bíceps de éste en un movimiento suave. Los dos se quedaron así por un momento, Kurt sosteniendo al ojimiel cerca de él, mientras que su ex se mantuvo ocupado estudiando la alfombra bajo sus pies.

El tic-tac del reloj de la pared sonaba a la distancia detrás de ellos, dejando a un ritmo constante que rebotaba junto con los latidos- de sus corazones. Kurt podía oír sus latidos golpeando en sus oídos y se preguntaba si Blaine sentía el mismo nerviosismo trenzado que él sentía – Lo siento por asustarte tanto cuando estábamos comprometidos. Nunca me di cuenta de eso. Yo...

\- Está bien. Lo hemos dejado en el pasado ahora.

\- Pero no lo hicimos. Porque aunque somos diferentes ahora, ese aspecto de nuestro pasado es algo que nos convirtió seriamente en lo que somos hoy.

Pasaste la mayor parte de nuestro compromiso sintiendo como que todo iba a derrumbarse a tu alrededor. Eso no está bien. Yo pasé la mayor parte de nuestro compromiso tratando de estar en control de todo y eso no está bien tampoco. Te dije una vez que nuestra relación era una carrera que teníamos que correr juntos, bien eso todavía parece cierto. Mi plan es vivir mediante esas palabras ahora porque no las respeté cuando nos comprometimos.

Yo quería tener el control en todo momento y no te traté como merecías, que era lo mejor. Pero seré mejor ahora. Voy a ser mejor. El mejor para ti y Landon. ¡Lo juro!

Blaine sonrió, moviéndose para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, uno por encima del hombro y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Sostuvo a su ex fundiéndose en un abrazo cuando Kurt lo abrazó de vuelta. Meses atrás, no podía imaginar siquiera tocar al ojiazul nunca más, no después de su pasado dañado por el huracán. Pero ahora, sentía que podía permanecer en esos brazos para siempre. Sabía que no sería fácil para él, no con sus problemas de confianza y la forma en que temía fracasar de nuevo, pero con la cantidad que Kurt parecía estar poniendo en su relación, sea lo que sea ahora, realmente parece como que las cosas estarán bien esta vez.


	44. Cap 42: Eres Todo Para Mí

_Uno de los momentos que todas/os estaban esperando ha llegado ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**"Eres Todo para Mí"**

* * *

.

\- Echaba de menos esto. Te extrañé.

\- Has estado aquí durante semanas – Blaine bromeó, riéndose cuando Kurt pellizcó su costado y se echó hacia atrás.

\- No han sido semanas. Tal vez una o dos, pero no semanas. Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir.

\- Sólo quería decir que extrañé hacer esto – hizo un gesto hacia el hecho de que Blaine aún estaba en sus brazos – Solía soñar con abrazarte. Justo después de que desapareciste, me despertaba a veces y sentía como si estuvieras entre mis brazos, pero no estabas.

Me despertaba y estar abrazando una almohada o el aire era horrible. Fui por toda la ropa que dejaste accidentalmente en casa de Mercedes, simplemente me aferraba a ella por tu olor y luego se desvaneció y no sabía qué hacer. Casi me metí en tu auto en Ohio una noche porque creía recordar que había una bolsa de ropa de gimnasia olvidada en el baúl, pero estaba seguro que tus padres no apreciarían que yo me metiera por la ventana de su auto con una ropa doblada en colgadores.

\- A ellos no les habría importado. Podrías haber robado el auto y seguiría sin importarles, no en realidad, no mientras se deshicieran de cualquier evidencia de que yo existía.

\- Blaine…

\- Bueno, es la verdad – el joven tiró de la camisa de Kurt un poco, permitiendo que sus uñas recorrieran a lo largo de la tela. Los hilos de diseñador se sentían costosos bajo su toque y estaba seguro de que si seguía recogiéndolos, sería regañado en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, la reprimenda nunca llegó.

En su lugar, Kurt lo miraba con una expresión triste, como si odiara la forma indiferente con la que Blaine hablaba de sus padres – No soy su hijo nunca más. Tienen a Cooper y él es lo que siempre habían querido, por lo que está muy bien. Landon y yo estamos muy bien sin ellos.

\- Ellos no te merecen de todos modos. Fuiste demasiado bueno para ser suyo. Los verdaderos padres no descuidan a sus hijos cuando más los necesitan. Los verdaderos padres amarían y cuidarían a sus hijos sin importar qué. Por ejemplo, como tú haces con Landon. ¡Eso es ser un verdadero padre! Tu mamá y tu papá nunca fueron eso. Siento mucho que tuvieras que lidiar con ello, ¿sabes? – le dio un beso en la frente caliente, permitiéndose un segundo respirar el olor de la piel de su amigo – Mi papá y Carole te adoran, te ven como a un hijo.

\- Ellos son lo más parecido que he tenido a unos padres.

\- Así que me alegro de que los tengas. Landon también los tiene… envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique.

\- Todo el mundo está envuelto alrededor del dedo meñique de Landon. Es demasiado encantador.

\- Lo heredó de su papá – susurró Kurt, descansando su frente contra la de Blaine mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Sabía que probablemente se veía tonto como el infierno con los párpados pesados, y se sonrojó mientras contemplaba como Blaine lo miraba a través de sus largas pestañas gruesas.

La proximidad de sus cuerpos lo tenía con ganas de más, y aunque sabía que el ojimiel quería llevar las cosas lentas, fuera lo que fuera. No pudo evitarlo. Él se había enamorado.

Sonriendo, tomó la mano del moreno de nuevo, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el rubor que éste tenía – ¿Qué?

\- Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que Landon actúa como tú. Él es definitivamente tu hijo. Cuando era muy pequeño, me sorprendió lo mucho que empezó a mirar y actuar como tú. Yo solía decirle que no tocara cosas peligrosas, ya sabes, como las regletas, los enchufes y cosas por el estilo, y él se giraba a mirarme y era como verte a ti. Él puede mirar como nadie más, y eso lo heredó de usted, señor. Yo no puedo dar miradas de muerte como esas.

\- Puff… ¿Has visto las miradas que das a las personas? Puedes fulminar a alguien a veces. Créeme. – a medida que Blaine rodó los ojos en respuesta, Kurt le dio un manotazo, riendo cuando el chico de cabello rizado se rió de él – ¡Es verdad! Bendecimos a ese niño con expresiones faciales para matar. Él va a estar desatándolas en público y no sabrán qué hacer con ellas.

En lugar de tener la oportunidad de terminar su idea de cómo Landon sería en el futuro, el castaño se detuvo cuando el moreno lo interrumpió – ¿Cómo quieres que él te diga?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Landon. ¿Cómo quieres que él te diga?

\- Blaine, yo no… ¿Qué quieres decir? Él me dice señor Kurt. ¿No es suficiente?

\- Yo… no, tontito. Yo… quiero hablarle de ti. Quiero que sepa sobre su otro papá.

El mundo podría haber estado girando fuera de su eje y volado hacia el sol, pero Kurt no hubiera sido capaz de sentir la rapidez con la que se detuvo su mundo. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Blaine en estado de shock y se sintió desgarrar cuando éste asintió, ofreciendo una sonrisa con la boca cerrada mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Quieres contarle sobre nosotros? ¿Acerca de mí?

\- No lo básico. Es demasiado joven para eso. Yo… quiero que sepa que él tiene otro padre, no sólo yo. Si estamos… si vamos a hacer esto, no quiero mantenerlo en la oscuridad, sobre todo si algo se escapa y que no lo sepa por nosotros primero. No quiero que se entere que eres su padre por Cooper o alguien más. Merece saberlo de mí… de nosotros.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- A menos que tú no quieras decirle.

\- ¡No! ¡No, Dios, no! ¡Definitivamente quiero decirle! Yo quiero ser su padre y estar en su vida demasiado, no tienes ni idea. He querido esto desde el segundo en que lo conocí. Dios, Blaine, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me estás dando las gracias?

\- Debido a que no tienes que hacer esto. No después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

\- No sería justo para Landon o para ti. Tuvimos nuestros problemas en el pasado, pero hay un montón de años que quedan en este planeta para nosotros y no quiero seguir viviendo en las cosas dolorosas cuando podemos arreglarlo ahora. Landon merece más que eso. Nosotros merecemos más que eso.

Kurt se tragó un sollozo, asintiendo a Blaine mientras lo observaba recoger las uñas nerviosamente. Sabía que el moreno dando ese salto era algo enorme para todos los involucrados. Esto abría un nuevo nivel de cosas que podrían ser contraproducentes en su mundo. Pero aquí estaba tomando la oportunidad porque confiaba en él para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien. Bueno, el castaño sin duda debía asegurarse de que así fuera.

No iba a dejar que nada, sobre todo él mismo, destruyera lo que sea en lo que se estaban convirtiendo ni a su familia. Él los custodiaría con su todo – Dios, te amo – moviéndose hacia delante tiró de Blaine en sus brazos y lo besó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo mientras éste le devolvía el beso.

A partir de ahí, las cosas se pusieron calientes muy rápido entre ellos, ya sea porque habían estado luchando contra los impulsos anteriores o porque las cosas se movían a la velocidad de la luz… No obstante, antes de que alguno de ellos lo notara, estaban acostados en la cama, Kurt a horcajadas sobre Blaine mientras se besaban y se movían uno contra el otro. El ojiazul deslizó su lengua en la boca del moreno, su cuerpo cayendo presa de los sonidos pecaminosos que provenían de la garganta del ojimiel. No había oído ruidos como esos en bastante tiempo, sobre todo del hombre que más amaba, y su cuerpo estaba seguramente reaccionando de una manera que él esperaba.

\- ¿Kurt? – Blaine cuestionó mientras se separaba por un segundo. Casi tragó saliva al ver los ojos oscuros de éste observándolo. Había tanta lujuria escrita allí mirándolo, provocándolo con el conocimiento de que el castaño todavía lo encontraba sexy y lo deseaba. Era tan raro – ¿Esto significa algo para ti? Yo solo...

\- Cada vez contigo significa algo. Ha sido así desde que lo hicimos la primera vez y lo es ahora – el hombre de más edad pasó un dedo sobre los botones de la camisa de Blaine, clavando las uñas en las protuberancias de plástico – Daría todo para estar contigo otra vez, lo sabes, ¿cierto? No deseo a nadie más. Sólo a ti. A ti y sólo a ti.

\- Dios, no puedes simplemente decir cosas así.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es verdad – sin dar a Blaine la oportunidad de caer en esa mentalidad de auto depreciación, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, los dedos trabajando ahora en los botones de su camisa mientras le preguntaba entre besos si la acción estaba bien.

El joven sólo pudo asentir, permitiendo que el castaño tirara de la camisa y luego comenzara a trabajar en sus pantalones. Juntos continuaron desnudándose, permitiendo que el calor del momento los abrumara mientras trabajaban en un tirón de su ropa. Años de no tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos se habían acumulado burbujeantes como una olla demasiado cerca de estar hirviendo, y ambos querían arreglar ese problema.

Sólo que Blaine estaba un poco cansado… como de costumbre.

Dándose la vuelta, se movió fuera de sus pantalones mientras Kurt rodaba quitándose los suyos, y entonces él estaba allí sobre su estómago, temblando de anticipación. Un rastro de fuego rugía por su espalda desnuda mientras el ojiazul pasaba un dedo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, finalmente deteniéndose para descansar una palma contra los hoyuelos derechos por encima de su cadera.

Las uñas cortas de Kurt rasparon líneas gentiles sobre su piel suave, dulcemente aliviando a Blaine debajo de la rama inestable sobre la que se había posado a sí mismo en su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido el toque de otro hombre de esa forma, demasiado tiempo. Desde el nacimiento de Landon había sido reacio a dejar que otro hombre estuviese con él tan íntimamente.

Sí, trabajó en la industria del sexo por un tiempo, pero eso era todo para el espectáculo, sólo bailó y utilizó sus manos. De vez en cuando algunos clientes se ponían demasiado atrevidos y fue tocado en áreas en las que no estaba cómodo siendo tocado por alguien que no conocía.

La mayor parte del tiempo, fue capaz de manejar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero a veces las cosas se volvieron locas y fuera de su control. No importa que, sin embargo, él siempre se aseguró de mantenerse limpio y seguro. El uso de jabón antibacterial, el lavado de manos frecuente, ducharse y similares, eran las partes principales de su día. Tal vez fue la paranoia de su parte. El temor constante de llevar algo a casa accidentalmente a Landon le asustaba lo suficiente como para querer estar absolutamente limpio siempre, así que era increíblemente cauteloso acerca de lo que hacía. Lo cual incluía su falta de vida sexual.

Años habían pasado, y lo más cerca que había llegado de un buen orgasmo era metiendo la mano en su pantalón del pijama y tocarse. Lo intentó, y fracasó al intimar con unos pocos hombres en el pasado, pero antes de que algo pudiera salir de ahí, se acobardó y se fue huyendo, no se trataba de correr el riesgo.

Eso es lo que lo asustaba más acerca de estar con Kurt de esa manera.

Debido a que el ojiazul obviamente no había dejado de perfeccionar sus habilidades en la cama, mientras que todo lo que él podía hacer era mover su cuerpo de esa manera, hacer bailes eróticos y dar vueltas en un tubo. Él era un principiante otra vez, inseguro de cómo usar su cuerpo y muy preocupado de que acabaría muy pronto.

Kurt estaría avergonzado.

\- ¡Hey! Tienes vapor prácticamente saliendo de tus oídos de lo duro que estás pensando. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- No es nada.

\- No puede no ser nada si te tiene en algún otro planeta. Estás en otro lado. ¿Estás bien? – La sensación de ardor del contacto de Kurt regresó cuando el hombre corrió suavemente su mano sobre la parte trasera todavía vestida de Blaine, finalmente deteniendo su mano para descansar en la parte baja de la espalda de éste – Podemos abrazarnos si quieres. No tenemos que hacer nada que no desees.

\- No, está bien. Te lo prometo. Sigue adelante.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, estoy bien – Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz, cerrando los ojos cuando Kurt comenzó a dejar besos calientes a lo largo de sus hombros.

Podía sentir su excitación edificándose incómodamente, su miembro esforzándose en sus calzoncillos desde donde era presionado contra el colchón. Incluso podía sentir la dureza de Kurt también, empujando su muslo mientras se cernía sobre él, todavía besando su piel desnuda.

\- Tan hermoso. Dios, siempre tan hermoso.

Alabanzas de todo tipo ronronearon de la boca del castaño, moldeando en la piel de Blaine mientras cada beso fue interrumpido por un cumplido. Cuanto más hablaba el ojiazul, el moreno más rojo se ponía, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza, no sólo en su estado de excitación, sino también con la forma tímida en la que se sentía por todo. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como esas de los borrachos que deseaban un baile privado, pero esto era nuevo para él. No, no era nuevo… familiar, pero poco común.

Todavía un poco nervioso por sus sentimientos conflictivos, rodó sobre su espalda mirando a Kurt través de los párpados cansados. Ante él, el castaño parecía angelical, como normalmente lo hacía. Había algo inerte y sexy sobre la forma en que se contenía. Con los años, se había puesto más atractivo, más seguro, y eso es lo que preocupaba a Blaine más. Porque cuando estaban comprometidos, Kurt se estaba poniendo de esa forma, y asustó mucho al moreno ver a su prometido cambiar. Este Kurt era el resultado de eso.

¿Y si el ojiazul le echaba un vistazo y se daba cuenta de que mientras él había florecido en esa jodidamente hermosa criatura, Blaine se convirtió y siempre había sido un troll patético de un hombre?

\- Respira para mí, cariño. Respiraciones suaves. Vamos – Kurt susurró mientras acariciaba su nariz contra la mandíbula del chico más bajo, parpadeando hacia su amante hiperactivo mientras éste luchaba por tomar algunas respiraciones muy valiosas. Su amor estaba temblando ante su toque, el cuerpo estremeciéndose en lo que parecía pánico mientras éste se cernía sobre él, los dedos con un efecto fantasma a lo largo de la piel caliente – ¿Blaine? Cariño, si esto es demasiado para ti, puedo detenerme. No voy a enojarme, yo sólo quiero que estés cómod…

\- ¡NO! – La palabra salió como un grito, Blaine se movió tan rápido que casi golpeó a Kurt al quitarlo de su regazo. Los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. Negó con la cabeza, mirando aquellos ojos azules mientras seguía murmurando en sentido negativo, sus palabras suplicantes – No, no, está bien. Estoy bien, es sólo que… es que… no he hecho esto desde hace tiempo.

La parte final de su oración se desangró en un susurro entrecortado, dejando al mayor esforzándose por distinguir las palabras. Dejó que se sentaran, luchando en su cerebro por un momento antes de que finalmente hicieran click y luego frunció el ceño, sentándose de nuevo para descansar la parte inferior sobre las piernas de Blaine – ¿Desde cuándo? Si no te importa que pregunte.

\- Desde antes de Landon.

\- ¡Oh! – El estómago de Kurt se revolvió, doliendo con desesperación mientras se daba cuenta del miedo agonizante en los ojos miel. Incluso con las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el brillo de las lágrimas en esos orbes expresivos, y le dolía cada pedacito de su alma saber que el moreno pensaba que lo estaba juzgando. Él no lo estaba haciendo, en absoluto.

Sinceramente, lo único que podía pensar era en lo que causó que Blaine fuera célibe… Tenía que ser Landon. Había un montón de padres solteros por ahí que se habían vuelto activos sexuales después de una relación catastrófica, pero ellos no eran Blaine. Ellos no estaban solos en LA como él lo estuvo, ocupados en mantenerse a sí mismos y ahora con miedo a salir de su caparazón después de tanto tiempo.

La última persona que había estado con el ojimiel fue Kurt… y tenía miedo de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh cariño! – Acariciando sus dedos a lo largo del corto y ralo cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine, el hombre mayor se inclinó, besando suavemente los labios de su amor mientras que le ahuecaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo sostenía cerca.

El pelinegro gimió en su boca, permitiéndole convertir sus besos inocentes en algo más crudo, sucio. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia arriba, la erección esforzándose en sus calzoncillos frotando la de Kurt lo suficiente para que éste jadeara un gemido agudo… esto era casi demasiado para manejar. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo.

\- Espera… Blaine empujó a Kurt de encima de él, con cuidado de no golpearlo ni hacerlo caer de espaldas, sólo empujándolo a un lado para que pudiera sentarse por completo. Ahora que ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el moreno tuvo la oportunidad de ver con claridad a su ex, capturando la forma en que éste lo miraba.

Una cantidad considerable de tiempo pasó volando mientras se observaban el uno al otro, y no fue hasta que Kurt se lamió los labios que Blaine se dio cuenta de que su ex prometido estaba esperando que dijera algo. El problema con eso era que no sabía qué decir.

\- Blaine…

\- Yo… no es que no he querido – Dios, sólo admitirlo lo hizo sentirse como un lío jodido. Para ser sincero, la cantidad de veces que había deseado activamente tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona fue bastante pequeña. Claro, se masturbaba para hacer todo lo posible por aliviar la tensión en su interior, pero cuando llegaba el momento de buscar a otra persona que lo hiciera sentir bien, él solamente había estado atraído por dos, tal vez tres chicos.

En los cuatro años transcurridos desde el final de su compromiso, sólo había conseguido acercarse a otro hombre, y eso resultó gravemente, por lo que la necesidad de ser satisfecho sexualmente voló por la ventana después de eso.

También la seguridad de Landon triunfó sobre cualquier sentimiento potencial que Blaine tuvo por cualquier hombre atractivo.

Dios, él en realidad era un desastre, ¿no?

\- Escucha – Kurt interrumpió, llegando a tomarlo de la mano. Llevó la palma hasta sus labios y la besó, sonriendo contra piel caliente de Blaine ante la reacción temblorosa que éste tenía – No te voy a presionar para cualquier cosa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dijiste que querías tomar las cosas con calma. Con mucho gusto esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites para cualquier tipo de parte física en esta relación… o lo que desees que esto sea.

\- Quiero que seamos nosotros, lo que solíamos ser.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir?

\- Novios.

La expresión del castaño inmediatamente se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron por la emoción en cuestión de segundos. La captura de esa mirada tenía el corazón acelerado de Blaine en la idea de que el ojiazul realmente quería eso. Él realmente, realmente lo hacía.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No lo hubiera dicho si no quisiera estar contigo otra vez, Kurt.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más, el ojiazul estaba al otro lado de la cama y sosteniéndolo apretadamente, salpicando besos a lo largo del nacimiento del cabello y la mandíbula.

Juntos, cayeron de nuevo sobre el colchón, Kurt una vez más en la parte superior de Blaine, ya que comenzaron a besarse más. Las manos recorriendo su camino a través de los cuerpos, debajo de las pretinas y en contra de la piel febril.

El ojimiel gimió cuando los dedos fríos del castaño agarraron sus caderas, presionando con fuerza en la carne tierna, lo que iba a dejar pequeños hematomas en la mañana. Se quedó sin aliento, en estado de shock cuando la mano de éste se sumergió en su boxer y se enroscó alrededor de su longitud, bombeando experimentalmente pero a la vez como si tuviera miedo de la forma en la que él iba a reaccionar.

Pero todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era gemir.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Es…tá muuuy bien. Sigue adelante.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el castaño llevó su boca hacia abajo por el pecho del moreno, chasqueando la lengua por uno de los pezones endurecidos. Cada pequeño lloriqueo y gemido que salió de los labios de su amado lo tenía más duro que una piedra y él se movía hacia adelante, presionando su miembro contra el musculoso muslo de Blaine. Sabía que estaba jadeando maldiciones, pero el ojimiel estaba haciendo lo mismo y mierda, eso era tan bueno.

\- K-Kurt, por favor…. Más…. Necesito más.

\- ¿Qué quieres, bebé? ¿Qué quieres?

\- A ti… Yo… te quiero… dentro de mí. Por favor.

El tono de la mendicidad envió otra sacudida de excitación por la espalda de Kurt, haciendo que su miembro se contrajera en su ropa interior. Observó al moreno, capturando su mirada llena de deseo y lujuria, y ambos sonrieron tímidamente, Blaine porque no estaba seguro de si el castaño lo haría después de lo nervioso que él había estado en el comienzo, y Kurt porque no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Años de soñar con tener a Blaine así una vez más y allí estaban... eso estaba sucediendo.


	45. Cap 43: Te Amo

_Nuestros chicos cada vez más cerca y demostrándose todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro :')_

_Para quienes extrañaban a Landon, en este capítulo regresa con toda su dulzura ;)_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43:**

**"Te Amo"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Estás...

\- Deja de preguntarme si estoy seguro, Kurt. Yo sé lo que quiero. Por favor – Más mendicidad. ¡Mierda!

\- Bien – En un instante, el ojiazul tiró de la ropa interior de Blaine sin cuidado, arrojándola por encima del hombro antes de quitarse sus propias prendas de vestir hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos uno frente al otro. Incluso en la luz de la luna, no era difícil de ver cuán preciosos ambos hombres eran.

Kurt estaba fascinado por la visión del ojimiel presentada ante él, la piel casi brillando en la luz, el miembro grueso apoyado pesadamente sobre su estómago agitado por cada respiración profunda que tomaba.

El moreno estaba tranquilo mientras estudiaba el cuerpo impresionante de su novio, los años habían sido buenos con Kurt, dándole el peso perfecto y dejándolo más cincelado en todos los lugares correctos. La última vez que habían estado juntos sexualmente, los dos habían puesto en marcha pequeñas quejas sobre sus respectivos cuerpos. Bueno, esas quejas eran irrelevantes ahora.

\- Mierda, Blaine...

\- Te ves increíble, Kurt.

\- Tú también. Dios, tú también.

\- ¡Ha! Por favor. Yo tuve un bebé. Estoy flácido en lugares en los que nunca lo había estado y que no cambian en lo absoluto, no importa lo mucho que intento tonificarlos de nuev...

Las palabras fueron silenciadas cuando el castaño se cernió sobre él y lo besó en silencio, con las manos ahuecando ambos lados de su rostro mientras lo acomodaba sobre las almohadas.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres sexy! He pensado eso desde que te vi bailar esa noche. Siempre has sido hermoso para mí, y fui estúpido al no decírtelo en el pasado, pero voy a gritarlo al cielo ahora. ¡Eres impresionante! ¡Mírate! ¡Tan apuesto! ¡Precioso!

\- ¡Detente!

\- ¡No lo haré! ¿Cómo puedo cuando estoy prácticamente babeando al observarte? No te ves a ti mismo de la forma en la que yo lo hago, Blaine. Eres hermoso. Me gustaría que entendieras eso, – le besó los párpados cerrados, chocando sus narices – eres tremendamente sexy.

\- Bueno, tú eres es como un maldito Adonis.

\- Bien, entonces los dos lo somos, porque yo pensaba que estabas en la línea de Dios griego. Así bronceado y en forma. Dios.

Cuanto más hablaba Kurt, mayor era el rubor en el cuerpo de Blaine. Se sentía tan diferente ahora el balance en su relación, eso era. Durante su compromiso, a menudo era el moreno quien estaba haciendo toda la charla dulce, ronroneando en el oído del ojiazul sobre lo atractivo que era mientras hacían el amor. Kurt no era mezquino, de ninguna manera, pero no era tan expresivo como él. No todo el tiempo, por lo menos.

Los roles se habían invertido...

\- Te amo y quiero mostrarte lo mucho que lo hago. ¿Está bien?

El cerebro de Blaine se sintió como si se derritiese, su lengua como un cajón de arena en la boca. El ligero zumbido en sus oídos estaba a punto con el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que todo lo que hizo fue asentir y ofrecer un patético _"_ajá_"_ en respuesta, gimiendo cuando Kurt se deslizó por su cuerpo y dejó un rastro de besos por detrás. No fue hasta que empezó a besar un poco por debajo de su ombligo que el joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Kurt, no... Tengo esa cicatriz.

\- Esta cicatriz es una de las cosas más bonitas sobre ti. Landon vino de ahí. Te practicaron una cirugía importante para traer a nuestro hijo al mundo, y yo adoro esta cicatriz. – Sus labios rozaron la piel levantada, causando que el ojimiel se estremeciera ante la sensación, pero antes de que pudiera responder vocalmente, el castaño se lo estaba llevando a la boca, el calor húmedo alrededor de su miembro lo hizo sollozar de placer. Mierda, realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo.

El ojiazul continuó succionando y con una mano acariciándole a la vez sus partes íntimas. Tarareando, asintió con la cabeza mientras Blaine tiró de su cabello balbuceando por encima de él – Kurt, Kurt, por favor. Me estoy acercando. Por favor.

La súplica del moreno hizo al otro hombre detenerse, tirando de su miembro con un pop y una sonrisa, sonriendo más ampliamente ante las quejas demandantes por el orgasmo negado a su novio al retirarlo de su boca.

\- Está bien. Espera un segundo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Rodando de la cama, Kurt corrió desnudo fuera de la habitación y desapareció por el pasillo, patinando en el cuarto de baño donde procedió a abrir el botiquín y cavar alrededor. Fue sólo después de buscar medicinas para su entonces ex cuando estaba enfermo, alrededor de una semana atrás, que se topó con un paquete interesante escondido detrás de un surtido de botellas.

Había una pequeña nota escrita en el frente: "_Tal vez un día me lo agradecerás por esto. Con amor, Coop."_

Kurt, con toda su curiosidad en el momento, abrió la caja, enrojeciendo ligeramente a la vista de una botella nueva de lubricante y un paquete de condones. La fecha de los condones todavía era buena, así que Cooper debió haberle dado ese paquete a su hermanito poco después de que él llegó... y luego, cuando realmente pensó en ello, recordó que el mayor de los hermanos hizo una broma sobre tener sexo en el auto mientras iban a casa de Blaine, la primera noche que había regresado a Los Angeles.

No habría sido sorprendente en absoluto si el tonto de Cooper comprara esos artículos como un regalo para su hermano una vez que él estuvo de vuelta en su vida. El mayor de los Anderson siempre tenía una manera de avergonzarlo en las formas más extrañas, y empujar en la vida sexual de su hermano, o la ausencia de esta, no habría sorprendido al castaño en lo más mínimo.

Pensando en aquellos artículos y el hombre muy desnudo con quien podría utilizarlos en la otra habitación, un entusiasta Kurt sacó el paquete de la caja, la cerró de golpe y corrió por el pasillo. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada con llave, se arrojó sobre la cama, agitando la caja delante de él con una sonrisa maliciosa – Cooper estaba en lo cierto.

Blaine cerró los ojos, cubriendo con las manos su rostro para ocultar su mortificación – ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me olvidé de esos...

\- ¡Qué hermano tan atento!, ¿Hmm? Pensando en tu salud y felicidad.

\- Dijo textualmente: "_Tienes que estar relajado, ardilla. Kurt está en la ciudad y todos sabemos lo que sientes por ese tonto"_. Me quería morir. Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro si deseaba estar contigo de nuevo, y allí estaba él, asumiendo que íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales desde el primer momento.

\- Bueno, él no estaba equivocado – el castaño bromeó con un encogimiento de hombros, tirando de uno de los condones de la caja y lanzándolo sobre el colchón con una facilidad practicada, la cual rompió su corazón al darse cuenta de ello, sobre todo con la forma en que Blaine lo estaba viendo trabajar.

Se puso un poco de lubricante en los dedos y se recostó sobre su amante, arrastrando un dedo sobre la entrada estrecha de éste – Te amo mucho.

\- Yo también te amo. – Hacer todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo y sereno no estaba funcionando. Tan pronto como el dedo índice de Kurt comenzó a empujar dentro, Blaine se puso tenso, moviéndose ante la incómoda sensación – Lo siento. Como he dicho, ha – siseó – pasado un tiempo.

\- Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma.

\- No demasiado lento. No creo que vaya a durar.

\- Va a estar bien. – Fiel a su palabra, el ojiazul fue lentamente, asegurándose de que era cuidadoso y cauteloso con la forma en que extendía al ojimiel. Dobló sus dedos, bombeó dentro y fuera mientras medía la reacción de su novio. Blaine estaba empezando a disfrutarlo, reluciente de sudor y revolviéndose un poco.

A medida de que su reacción se hizo más ferviente, Kurt añadió otro dedo, seguido por un tercero hasta cuando el de cabello rizado parecía estar listo. En cuestión de segundos, estaba divagando sin sentido, golpeando el brazo de su amado para conseguir que se detuviera.

\- Ahora... Por favor.

\- Tan ansioso – susurró sonriendo contra los labios del hombre que amaba profundamente, cuando se inclinó y lo besó. Antes de que el chico de ojos avellana pudiera comenzar a perder la sensación de sus dedos, abrió uno de los condones, suavemente deslizándolo sobre su miembro, y lubricándose a sí mismo, alineando su longitud contra la entrada de éste – Te amo tanto – respirando, empujó lentamente dentro, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho mientras el moreno inhaló profundamente, y el dolor de ser estirado al máximo lo hizo temblar – Tan, tan bueno para mí. Dios, Blaine.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, tomó un segundo para respirar, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación. El sexo con Alex había sido divertido, pero nunca había sentido una conexión con él como lo hacía con Blaine.

El sexo con el ojimiel no era sólo sexo, eran ellos expresándose su amor, estar conectados de una manera en que sólo estar uno alrededor del otro no bastaba. Los besos y abrazos eran diferentes con él también, mejor aún, ¿pero esto? Esto era el cielo.

Kurt siempre tuvo problemas para acercarse a los demás, incluido Blaine, pero a medida que pasaron los años y él creció para conocer a su novio más, se encontró abriéndose a sus emociones y a éste. Al final, no podía luchar contra la frialdad que a veces colgaba congelada sobre su corazón, pero él planeaba hacerlo ahora. Iba a traer de vuelta los primeros tiempos de su relación, cuando la acción de hacer el amor era apreciada como tal, y no sólo utilizada como una forma de liberación, como había sido durante los últimos días de su compromiso.

Quería que Blaine supiera que esto significaba algo para él y siempre lo haría, que supiera que él siempre significaría algo para él. Por siempre y para siempre.

\- ¿Puedes moverte?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kurt se retiró, dejando sólo la punta dentro antes de empujar hacia delante. Blaine respondió con un gemido entrecortado, el sonido fue directo al miembro del castaño. Satisfecho con la reacción, seguía con el movimiento, lentamente yendo dentro y fuera. Sus manos encontraron su camino, entrelazando los dedos mientras miraba el cuerpo de su novio moverse junto con el suyo.

El moreno era impresionante a la luz de la luna, el vientre brillante de sudor y la pre-venida que goteaba. Su cabello estaba bien fijado con el gel, los rizos pegados a la frente en espiral mientras sus gruesas cejas estaban fruncidas en concentración. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta mientras dejaba escapar los más bellos sonidos, y Kurt sintió que las lágrimas rebosaban sus ojos por lo mucho que extrañaba eso.

Honestamente, había extrañado tener a Blaine de esa forma durante años. Ser capaz de estar finalmente de nuevo con él hizo que todo se disparara como una flecha al corazón. La manera en la que el ojimiel encajaba con su cuerpo, la forma en que sus manos se sentían como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Él había extrañado esto. Había extrañado a su novio desde el segundo en que se fue y aún ahora, que estaba con él tan íntimamente, lo echaba de menos.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas sin embargo. Dios, iba a arreglarlas...

Una molestia en el vientre significó que se acercaba al orgasmo y otra mirada al chico de ojos miel demostró que estaba en el borde también – Estooy... cer...ca.

\- Yo también – Blaine lloriqueó, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para jadear contra la almohada debajo de él.

Kurt todavía estaba apretando sus manos, manteniéndolo conectado a tierra como el resto de su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera flotando lejos. Blaine había llorado al no tener esto después de su ruptura. Noches en que se despertaba duro como el granito sólo lo llenaban de dolor al pensar en Kurt y sólo en Kurt, a sabiendas de que nunca iban a estar juntos de esa forma nunca más. Pero, ahora que lo tenía, iba a saborear ese momento para siempre.

\- Mierda... Kurt...

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron de las del moreno, llevando una a la cadera de éste mientras que la otra la subió para acariciarle la mejilla, poco a poco corriendo a través de su cabello sudado y resbaladizo. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, ambas miradas abrasadoras mientras el castaño mantuvo sus caderas moviéndose en un ritmo constante. El calor arrollador que lo atormentaba desde que empezaron a tontear anteriormente, se hizo más fuerte y el rostro de Blaine se arrugó cuando se sintió caer más profundamente en el abismo que el castaño puso a su alrededor.

\- Ugh, por favor... ¡Más rápido!

\- Te tengo, cariño – Calmándolo con besos, el ojiazul sacudió sus caderas más rápido, retirando la mano de la cadera de su amante para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de éste. Su otra mano acunó la parte posterior del cuello del ojimiel, sosteniendo su rostro cerca del suyo mientras jadeaban y gemían en la boca del otro. Cada empuje lo tenía dolorido, zumbando con placer mientras veía a su vez el rostro de Blaine en una imagen perfecta de euforia.

Apretó su agarre en la cintura delgada del moreno, moviéndose más duro, mientras que su amante gritaba de felicidad, sollozando su nombre como una canción. El sonido de su nombre siendo gritado de esa forma sacudió la determinación del hombre de piel de porcelana y comenzó a llorar, todavía empujando más y más profundamente mientras observaba a Blaine desmoronarse debajo de él. Necesitaba esto. Quería esto. Iba a tener esto para el resto de su vida. Para siempre.

\- Kurt...

\- Te amo, te amo tanto Dios, Te amo Blaine... – Repetía una y otra y otra vez – Te amo... Te amo... Te amo, Blaine... Te amo... – Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, cayendo sobre la barbilla del ojimiel y rodándole por el cuello para mezclarse con el sudor que brillaba en su piel.

El aire alrededor de ellos estaba demasiado caliente, se sentía como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, sólo ellos. Y cuando Blaine finalmente llegó, lo hizo susurrando el nombre de Kurt, y no con un grito como había pensado que sería.

Su murmullo orgásmico envió un escalofrío por la espalda del castaño, empujando dos veces más antes de que su propia liberación se produjera con un sollozo. El nombre de su amado brotaba de su boca como una declaración – Blaine... – Con las extremidades débiles se dejó caer hacia delante, su cuerpo cubriendo protectoramente a su amante mientras que metía la cabeza en el hueco húmedo del cuello de éste. Presionó unos cuantos besos allí, aspiró el almizcle del ojimiel, y luego se sintió cabecear, agotado por el día y por el glorioso sexo que acaba de tener – Te amo.

Cuando empezó a desvanecerse, podía sentir las respiraciones pesadas de Blaine debajo de él, el ascenso y la caída de su pecho calmándolo en un sueño más profundo de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Debajo de él, el pelinegro estaba revoloteando entre el sueño y la conciencia también, pero se encontró cautivado con la sensación de Kurt acostado sobre él y con él de nuevo. Se sentía seguro, se sentía amado, y mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda sudorosa del ojiazul y le besaba el cabello mojado, se dio cuenta de que quería quedarse en ese momento por la eternidad.

\- Yo también te amo.

...

La luz del sol corría a través de las cortinas abiertas, abanicándose sobre la cama para cubrir al ojiazul en un calor que también fue acelerado por el cuerpo acomodado a su lado. Una sonrisa adormilada se extendió por su cara y apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada del hombre junto a él.

Blaine aún estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro aplastado en su almohada para bloquear los rayos del sol de despertarlo. Todavía estaba completamente desnudo, con su cuerpo suavemente presionado contra el de Kurt mientras que los dos yacían escondidos juntos bajo una gruesa cantidad de sábanas y cobertores. Destellos de la noche anterior corrieron a través de la memoria del castaño y se sonrojó, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar un tierno beso en la piel de olor dulce del hombro de Blaine antes de que se deslizara fuera de la cama y se escabullera para ir al baño.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, cerró las cortinas para permitirle a su amado descansar un poco más de tiempo y luego se dirigió al baño, hizo lo que tenía que hacer antes de lavarse las manos y estudiarse a sí mismo en el espejo.

Se veía refrescado, más feliz que de costumbre, y conforme deslizaba una mano por el cabello húmedo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que las cosas finalmente estaban mejorando para él.

Tenía una familia maravillosa, un gran grupo de amigos, un hijo hermoso y sano, y el amor de su vida estaba de vuelta en sus brazos una vez más. Claro, todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer, pero lo estaban haciendo, estaban tratando de ser ellos de nuevo, y Kurt planeaba hacer todo lo posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pasó varios minutos en el baño, sólo pensando mientras se contemplaba fijamente en el espejo. No fue hasta que el olor intrigante de comida hizo click en su cerebro haciéndolo finalmente salir de la habitación, con los ojos de inmediato dirigiéndose sobre un pequeño espía que lo miraba desde la puerta.

Landon estaba observando fijamente desde la cocina, la mitad de su cuerpo escondido detrás de la pared, mientras que disimuladamente le echaba una ojeada al hombre que tenía delante. Permaneció así durante un segundo o dos, finalmente chillando por la sorpresa mientras saltaba de detrás de su escondite.

Kurt se rió de él, acercándose para cargarlo para un buen abrazo de buenos días, no fue hasta que estuvo al menos a treinta centímetros que se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Landon era diferente. Era más amplia, más pronunciada, y... ¿anaranjada?

\- ¡Buenos días! – una voz saludó desde detrás de Landon. Kurt levantó la vista y captó la mirada de su padre, a quien saludó con la cabeza antes de que girase para observar al niño abrazando sus piernas. Burt notó su mirada confusa, por lo que comenzó a explicar, notando que Kurt estaba probablemente todavía perdido en una neblina somnolienta, inducida por la bruma de Blaine, teniéndolo desconcertado sobre la pequeña broma de Landon.

\- Cierta personita quería fruta para el desayuno. Voy a dejar que adivines cuál eligió.

Antes de que el ojiazul tuviese la oportunidad de decir una palabra, Landon se metió la mano en la boca y sacó la cáscara babosa, riéndose mientras Kurt bajaba la mirada hacia la piel de la fruta en sus manos – ¡Comí una naranja!

\- Así veo.

\- ¡Tengo una sonrisa divertida! ¡Mire! – Rápidamente el niño metió la cáscara de nuevo en su boca y luego sonrió una vez más, mostrando su sonrisa tonta. Levantó los brazos permitiendo que Kurt lo recoja para un abrazo antes de que comenzara a retorcerse para ser bajado.

El castaño lo llevó a la cocina primero, dejándolo en el suelo mientras miraba hacia donde Carole estaba a cargo de la estufa, ocupada revolviendo algo que olía delicioso.

Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que su hijastro estaba despierto y se percató de su conversación sobre Landon, decidió participar, humildemente recordando a su propio hijo.

\- Nunca he visto a un niño querer comer tantas frutas y verduras sin argumentar. Finn prefería rellenarse la cara con los cereales cargados en azúcar mientras veía dibujos animados en la televisión. No pude conseguir que comiera verduras por años.

\- Kurt fue igual – añadió Burt, disparando una mirada divertida a su hijo, riendo cuando éste rodó los ojos – Elizabeth lo dejaba comer todo lo que quería para el desayuno y él siempre quería tostada de canela y azúcar, con mantequilla de maní y el jarabe. Todo el tiempo. Luego se sentaba en la sala y veía el canal de Disney durante horas mientras que su madre hacía las cosas de la casa.

No fue hasta que fue creciendo que paró la cosa de Disney, pero todavía quería la condenada tostada.

\- Es porque esa tostada es deliciosa – Kurt se quejó, rodando los ojos una vez más mientras su padre murmuraba algo acerca de sus hábitos de alimentación de nuevo. Mientras los dos discutían, otra voz intervino sobre la elección de Landon de los alimentos, sorprendiendo al castaño con su mini argumento. No esperaba que él estuviese ahí...

\- Creo que sacó eso de Blaine, de verdad. Tuvimos una niñera que se esforzaba por alimentarnos saludablemente desde una edad temprana. Nuestros padres eran un poco molestosos sobre eso también. Como yo era el mayor, fui capaz de obtener diferentes alimentos en las casas de mis amigos, pero Blaine era todavía pequeño, así que comía lo que sea que la niñera le daba, y le encantaban las cosas orgánicas, así que eso es lo que comía.

Ahí es donde la mayor parte de su sueldo va, hacia los alimentos de Landon. Él quiere que sea lo más sano posible y ya que crecimos con comida saludable, decidió criar a Lan así también.

Carole asintió ante las palabras de Cooper, estando de acuerdo con sus sentimientos – Es una gran idea sin embargo. Tengo que elogiar a Blaine por apegarse a ello. Es obvio que ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso criando a Landon bajo una alimentación saludable. Él ama muchos alimentos, pero es maravilloso que ame los productos frescos también. Muchos niños no lo hacen.

Mientras que el grupo continuaba hablando de comida, Landon sacó la resbaladiza cáscara de naranja de su boca y la tiró a la basura, robando unas cuantas rodajas más del plato, como aperitivo. A su alrededor, los adultos seguían charlando acerca de las frutas y de los mercados, por lo que sólo comió su fruta en silencio, observándolos mientras terminaban lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo para el desayuno.

En cuestión de minutos, la cazuela con las croquetas de papa que Carole estaba horneando estaba lista y la sacó del horno para ponerla en el mostrador y que se enfriase mientras repartía platos con salchichas y huevos fritos.

Cooper se propuso hacer el brindis, Kurt recogió los platos, y Burt comió algunas de las rodajas de naranja dejadas, presionando una de las cortezas dentro de su boca para imitar las acciones anteriores de Landon.

Juntos, el dúo abuelo-nieto exitosamente tuvieron a toda la sala sonriendo, y cuando Blaine salió tambaleándose a la cocina diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con su familia riendo a su alrededor.

Kurt se apresuró a interceptarlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de saludar a todo el mundo, pero una vez que habló, Blaine no podía dejar de estar contento de que lo hiciera – He pensado en ello y... quiero ser papá.

Haciéndose el tonto con Burt, Landon mostró otra sonrisa de naranja, y luego giró hacia su padre y Kurt quienes estaban en la puerta, corriendo entre risitas hacia ellos. Lucía tan emocionado de verlos a los dos, y eso hizo que el corazón de Blaine se hinchara de orgullo al pensar que pronto sería la norma para ellos.

Sonrojándose, miró a su ahora novio y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, rozando una mano por los rizos de Landon cuando el niño se abrazó a sus piernas – esto es ser papá – murmuró más feliz en ese momento de lo que había sido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

...

\- Cooper, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, ardilla. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesito que te lleves a Burt y Carole mañana, si no estás muy ocupado. Tal vez llevarlos a ver a Rachel o fuera de la ciudad. Kurt y yo necesitamos hacer algo mañana.

\- Si ustedes están planeando tener sexo de nuevo... No, no, ¡No me des esa mirada! Puedo ver esa chupetón a una milla de distancia, además que puedo olerlo en ti.

\- ¡Cooper!

\- Sólo estoy bromeando. De todos modos, ¿por qué quieres que los saque de la casa? ¿Quieres que me lleve a Landon también?

\- No. Landon tiene que quedarse aquí... Él es parte de esto además.

\- ¿Es parte de qué?

\- Tengo algo que decirle mañana. Me refiero a que Kurt y yo tenemos algo que decirle mañana.

\- ¿Lo cuál es? ¡Oh! ¡Oh, bien! ¿De verdad? ¿Estás realmente seguro?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto?

\- No. Creo que es el momento justo – Mirando hacia atrás, los dos hombres Anderson posaron los ojos en Landon pasando un peine por el cabello de Kurt mientras éste estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sonriente en lo que el "peluquero Landon" le daba un cambio de imagen – Definitivamente es el momento adecuado.

\- Bueno, – Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer – yo también lo creo.


	46. Cap 44: Reconstruyendo Una Vida

**_* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Hoy sabrás la reacción de Landon ;)

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Jajajaja voy tan rápido como puedo.

Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que te gusten tanto C:

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Yay! Qué bueno que te encantara tanto! Besos

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_ **Hay demasiado amor entre ellos.

**_* Olga Moreno_** No mueras, vive para que disfrutes su amor ;)

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Nuevamente juntos después de todo lo que han pasado.

Ellos son hermosos y se merecían ese momento =3

**_* aandrear_** Me alegra que disfrutaras los dos capítulos! Fue un momento perfecto y hermoso entre los dos *-*

Así mismo es! Ya sólo un capítulo para el final de la historia.

**_* anallely12_** Me alegra que fuera mejor de lo que habías imaginado!

Finalmente están juntos y listos para avanzar en su relación. Oh sí, Landon es la cosa más dulce del mundo.

El momento ha llegado, el final está a un sólo capítulo. De nada! Me alegra que la ames tanto =)

**_* hummelandersonsmythe_ **=D Hay mucho amor entre ellos!

**_* jeny_ **Son almas gemelas y se aman con todo.

**_* MKMolirez_** Puro amor en cada segundo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**"****Reconstruyendo Una Vida"**

* * *

.

\- Está bien, puedes entrar.

Landon se arrastró hasta el colchón y de inmediato se acurrucó entre su papá y Kurt, mirándolos con curiosidad de esa manera adorable que tenía de hacerlo. Cooper le dio a la familia una pequeña despedida y luego cerró la puerta, gritando que llamaría más tarde para ver si estaba bien llevar a Burt y Carole de regreso.

El castaño le respondió dándole las gracias por hacerles un favor tan enorme, y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se hizo eco por el pasillo ahora vacío, lo que significaba que había llegado el momento para que ellos hicieran por lo que habían estado preocupados toda la mañana.

Besando la parte superior de la cabeza toda rizada de su hijo, Blaine lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo, pasando una mano por la espalda de éste mientras lo veía observarlo. Kurt se deslizó más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras daba un vistazo a sus dos personas favoritas sentadas delante de él.

En el último año, todo cambió. Algunas partes de su vida que nunca había imaginado se materializaron ahora ante él. La idea de ser padre no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado después de la ruptura, pero ahora no podía imaginar no ser papá. Sólo la idea de estar de vuelta en New York viviendo con otro hombre y luego casarse con él tenía su estómago revuelto en nudos dolorosos. Había tanto para estar agradecido y agradecido de verdad.

El destino había jugado un papel muy importante para que él estuviese allí, y estaba eternamente agradecido de que sus tontas amigas lo arrastrasen hasta el club de striptease esa noche. Si no fuera por su constante insistencia, nunca hubiese visto a Blaine esa noche y nunca hubiera conocido a Landon tampoco.

Ambos pensamientos eran increíblemente difíciles de imaginar. Debido a que ellos eran su vida ahora… y con suerte, siempre lo serían.

\- ¿Qué sucede, papi? – preguntó Landon, mirando a los dos hombres de una forma dudosa. Él estaba vestido con ropa de Spiderman, fresco y limpio después su baño por la mañana, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma en que su cabello húmedo empezaba a enroscarse en preciosos pequeños rizos.

Incluso húmedo, era arrollador, pero a medida que se secase, terminaría pareciéndose a una nube más suave de rizos, algo que Kurt adoraba. Él los amaba en Blaine y los amaba en Landon también. Eran otra de las cosas que hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza en el pecho.

Mirar al niño frente él hacía toda la diferencia en el mundo. Landon fue hecho de ellos, era un pedazo de ambos, tanto de él como de Blaine. Desde su cabello rizado y ojos color avellana hasta sus mejillas pecosas y la nariz respingada, todo era de ellos. De alguna manera fueron dotados con algo tan frágil y puro. Algo por ahí pensó que eran lo suficientemente especiales como para criar a un niño, y mientras él no creía en ningún tipo de poder superior, se preguntaba acerca de la idea de los milagros y lo que querían decir cuando se refería a los niños.

Porque se sentía honrado de ser el padre de este niño, y sabía que Blaine se sentía bendecido a pesar de que su vida no había sido nada fácil. Ambos sabían lo importante que era criar a ese pequeño correctamente y eso es de lo que hablaron toda la noche. Hablaron durante horas sobre la importancia de que Landon conozca sus antecedentes, y para el momento en que la luz del sol empezó a surgir a través de las nubes, se habrían de sentar con él para contarle lo que podían ahora.

Le dirían las cosas que estaban seguros que el pequeño entendería, y luego, a medida que creciera, le dirían más.

Hasta entonces, querían expresarle la importancia del señor Kurt y cómo él era más que un amigo, era familia. Landon conocía a su tío y su tía honorarios y felizmente llamaba a Burt y Carole por sus nombres, en ocasiones les decía Sr. y Srta. delante de ellos sólo para ser educado, como lo hacía con Kurt. Pero cuando se redujera a todos, Blaine quería que su niño supiera el significado de su pequeña familia. Kurt era su otro papá y si todo salía según lo planeado, Landon sabría sobre su otro padre y todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar?

\- No. Vamos a tener una charla. Es muy importante, por lo que necesitamos que estés muy tranquilo y escuches hasta que papi termine de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Debido a que papi tiene algo que decirte. Es una buena noticia, y si eres un buen oyente, papi y el señor Kurt te llevarán a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Podemos tener pizza?

\- Tal vez. Ahora haz silencio y escucha, ¿de acuerdo, Lan?

\- Bueno.

Inhalando tanto como pudo, Blaine habló, comenzando con una historia acerca de Avery y como una vez ella les presentó a su primo y a su esposo – ¿Te acuerdas del Sr. Justin y el Sr. Bradley de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Avery?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los príncipes casados! ¡Me acuerdo!

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo tenían una niña de nombre…

\- ¡Ayla! ¡La amo! ¡Ella es tan bonita! – Ante eso, Kurt y Blaine se rieron rodando los ojos con cariño, recordando cuán encaprichado Landon estuvo en el Kinder de la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Los dos pequeños pasaron toda la fiesta de cumpleaños viendo películas juntos y comiendo torta, y para el final de la noche Blaine estaba seguro de que había perdido a su hijo con una princesa de cinco años de edad en entrenamiento.

\- Sí, era Ayla. Me alegro de que te acuerdes. De todos modos, ¿qué eran el Sr. Justin y el Sr. Bradley para ella? ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Umm… eran… ellos eran…

\- Sus papitos.

\- ¡Los papitos! ¡Ella tenía dos papitos! ¡Me acuerdo!

\- Bueno, mucha gente tiene dos papitos. Algunos tienen dos mamitas y otros tienen una mami y un papi. Luego hay algunos que tienen sólo una mami o un papi.

\- ¿Como yo?

\- Bueno, sí y no. Sí, porque yo soy tu papi, pero no porque… bueno, ¿y si te dijera que tienes otro papi?

\- ¿Tengo dos? – Si la expresión de ojos brillantes y entusiasmo no significaba nada para alguno de los dos, era sin duda cómo podían describir lo emocionado que Landon parecía con la noticia. Rebotaba, y empezó a saltar en la cama por un momento hasta que Blaine le pidió que volviera a sentarse. No importa lo emocionado que estaba, saltar en la cama era todavía muy peligroso.

\- Sí, mi amor. Tú tiene dos papis… yo y otra persona. Alguien que te ama mucho, mucho y está muy orgulloso de ser tu padre.

Landon parpadeó ante Blaine por un momento, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos antes de que finalmente se girara y mirara a Kurt fijamente como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que el ojimiel le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Señor Kurt?

\- ¿Sí, Landon?

Sin decir una palabra más al ojiazul, Landon se giró hacia el moreno – ¿El señor Kurt?

\- ¿Quieres saber si es el señor Kurt? – el pequeño asintió con la cabeza – ¿Quieres que sea? – Una serie de movimientos de cabeza vinieron. Ante esa respuesta, Blaine lanzó una mirada al castaño, haciéndole saber que era su tiempo para tomar las riendas y éste lo hizo con mucho gusto, con lágrimas ya llenando sus ojos.

\- Soy yo, cariño. Yo soy tu otro papi. Tenías razón.

\- ¡Tengo dos papitos! – Landon declaró el asunto con la mayor naturalidad, moviéndose del regazo de Blaine para subirse al de Kurt. Lo miró fijamente y con sus pequeñas manos le acarició las mejillas, sonriendo todo el tiempo – ¡Tú!

\- Yo.

Aplastando las mejillas del castaño para darle un rostro de pescado, Landon se rió a carcajadas, inclinándose para besarle la nariz – ¡Tú!

\- ¡Yo!

Blaine los miró a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, moviendo la cabeza mientras Landon comenzaba a arrullar a Kurt por llorar cuando las lágrimas de éste comenzaron a caer.

Pronto Landon estaba tratando de calmarlos a los dos, abrazando a cada uno entre sus pequeños brazos. Les tomó un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse, pero luego Kurt le dio a Blaine una sonrisa acuosa y comenzaron de nuevo a llorar hasta que sacaron todo.

Landon estaba desconcertado por sus acciones y se echó hacia atrás para ver, pero cuando Kurt se inclinó hacia delante para darle a Blaine un rápido beso en los labios, el niño gritó en estado de shock.

\- ¡Besaste mi papi!

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con él?

\- Tal vez algún día, si él me deja. – ante eso Blaine se sonrojó y Kurt le guiñó un ojo, tirando de Landon en su abrazo – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, cariño?

\- A…já.

\- ¿Estás bien con que yo sea tu otro papi?

\- ¡Sí! – Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si Landon entendía completamente lo que estaban diciendo, pero no iban a explicarle cómo Kurt era su otro padre hasta que el chico comenzara a cuestionar de dónde venían los niños. Por suerte eso no había sucedido todavía, por lo que aún tenían tiempo para preparar la historia que iban a utilizar, pero hasta entonces, no iban a presionarlo. Por ahora, sólo le iban a decir a sobre Kurt, y con el paso del tiempo, le explicarían más.

\- ¿Hay un cierto nombre con el que desees llamarme? Puedes seguir llamándome señor Kurt si quieres o puedes llamarme papá o…

\- ¿Papá?

\- Sí, es otra forma de decir papi. Tu papi puede ser _papi_ y yo puedo ser _papá_, si eso está bien.

Landon miró largo y duro a sus padres, un dedo apretado contra sus labios mientras los observaba perplejo. Por un momento se sentó en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo a Kurt, mostrando sus pequeños lindos dientes.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá y papi! Papi – apuntó a Blaine – y papá – señaló a Kurt. Cuando los hombres asintieron, aplaudió y luego se deslizó fuera de la cama desapareciendo por un momento para salir de la habitación, sus pasos resonaron al final del pasillo. El moreno se levantó para seguirlo, pero Landon estuvo de vuelta en cuestión de segundos con una hoja de papel que tenía dibujos realizados con crayón.

\- ¡Mira a mi familia! ¡Mira lo que hice!

El dibujo era de todos: Blaine, Landon, Kurt, Avery, Cooper, Burt, Carole… todos ellos estaban de pie junto a una casa parecida al edificio de departamentos en donde el ojimiel y él vivían. Más arriba las cabezas de Burt y Carole con un corazón rojo grande… y otro corazón estaba sobre las cabezas de Kurt y Blaine. Y en medio de ellos, tomándolos de la mano, él.

\- ¡Hice esto! ¡La imagen de mi familia! – _La imagen de su familia_ – pensó el moreno conteniendo las lágrimas y le pasó el papel a Kurt, luego se inclinó abrazando a su hijo una vez más, mientras que el castaño estudiaba el dibujo en sus manos. Segundos más tarde, él también estaba de rodillas en el piso con su novio y su hijo, sosteniendo al dúo en sus brazos mientras le besaba el cabello a Landon y expresaba lo mucho que los amaba.

Todo en ese momento se sentía bien. Desde como Landon reaccionó ante la noticia hasta el dibujo hermoso que les presentó, en el que mostraba que quería que su papá y Kurt se amaran. Rayos, con lo tan inteligente que era, el ojiazul estaba seguro de que probablemente el pequeño ya lo sabía, ¡Qué pequeño atrevido! Pero todo era perfecto.

Fue el comienzo más increíble que Kurt podría haber imaginado. Pero, por supuesto, cuando Landon se giró hacia él y le dijo – Por favor, no llores, papá – bueno, eso fue bastante increíble.

…

**_Octubre del 2018_**

En comparación con Ohio y New York, el aire de otoño en California aún estaba caliente, sintiéndose como una vieja mañana de verano de nuevo en la costa este. Multitud tras multitud de personas, pasaban veloces junto a él, emocionadas de comenzar el día, sin embargo, todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era esperar. No le importaba sin embargo.

Hoy no se trataba de él en absoluto. Se trataba de alguien más importante para él… mierda, de dos personas. Por primera vez en años, él era parte de algo que, en esa época el año pasado, nunca hubiera imaginado estar incluido, y mucho menos aún tener el conocimiento en torno a dicho evento.

Parpadeando por el brillo de la humedad inesperada que tenía su visión borrosa, miró a su derecha y sintió una sonrisa comenzar a extenderse por su rostro al ver hacia el frente. Landon estaba junto a él congelado con temor, los ojos miel muy abiertos con asombro mientras miraba a las calabazas y globos colgados que se alineaban en las pasarelas. Una gran pantalla de calabaza tallada estaba en el centro del parque y una vez que la atención de Landon se centró en eso, se volvió loco, tirando de sus padres hacia él.

\- ¡Mira papi! ¡Mira! ¡Una calabaza!

\- La veo, bebé. ¿A quién se parece?

\- ¡Mickey Mouse! ¡Se parece a Mickey! – Landon patinó hasta detenerse, saltando de puntillas por un momento antes de que se girara hacia su izquierda para mirar a Kurt – ¡Papá, se parece a Mickey! – ¡Amo a Mickey! ¿Amas a Mickey?

\- Sí, pero no tanto como te amo a ti y a tu papi – respondió en voz baja, sonriendo a su hijo antes de que mirara a Blaine, sonrojándose ante la mirada cariñosa que su novio le dio.

En todos esos meses desde su reintroducción en el club de striptease, habían llegado muy lejos. Estaban juntos de nuevo, trabajando en su relación lentamente, al ritmo de Blaine, y las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

Después de unirse y revelar la relación de Kurt con Landon, fue como si todo, toda la angustia y el dolor del pasado comenzaban a sanar.

El castaño aceptó un trabajo temporal ofrecido por la revista Vogue en Los Angeles, en donde hacía todo lo que había hecho en New York. Sólo que esta vez lo estaba manejando en medio de la costa oeste de la industria e informando a Isabelle y los otros altos mandos sobre lo que estaba caliente en la ciudad y lo que no era demasiado elegante.

Trabajar en LA le dio la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Blaine y Landon.

Estar más cerca también significaba que tenían la oportunidad de vivir juntos de nuevo.

Sorprendentemente, Blaine había sido el que lo sugirió. Cuando Kurt llamó a Vogue para hacerles saber que iba quedarse allí por unas semanas más, Isabelle le ofreció el puesto (que estaba seguro de que sólo lo hizo después de haber pasado un par de horas hablando con ella por teléfono acerca de todo lo que ocurrió durante esos pocos meses mientras estuvo ocupada en Europa). El ojiazul tomó la oferta de inmediato, le contó al ojimiel y se sorprendió cuando éste lo miró y le dijo "Puedes quedarte aquí en lugar de buscar un departamento".

Juntos hablaron de mudarse a un lugar más agradable después. Por ahora, estaba feliz de quedarse en el pequeño departamento de Blaine mientras ambos guardaban dinero para conseguir algo mejor en el futuro. El moreno encontró un nuevo trabajo no mucho después de que Kurt se mudó.

Un restaurante de clase alta en la ciudad estaba en busca de entretenimiento, un cantante para abastecer el restaurante con música mientras sus invitados cenaban, y Blaine, después de ser instando por sus amigos y familiares, decidió hacer una audición. Él, junto con otros tres cantantes, fue escogido para actuar alternando en diferentes noches. La paga era bastante buena y eso le dio la oportunidad de volver a actuar en el escenario, que era algo que Kurt quería ver demasiado.

Algunas veces dejaba a Landon con Avery mientras él iba a ver a Blaine cantar, y cada vez que lo hacía, estaba muy impresionado sobre lo talentoso que su novio realmente era.

Pero también le lastimaba el corazón ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas para ellos. Hace mucho tiempo había imaginado ver a Blaine en Broadway (sólo en las noches que no estuviese cantando). Se suponía que iban a conquistar NYADA y New York, y eso nunca sucedió gracias a su propia estupidez.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que iban a hacerlo – personal y profesionalmente. Él caminaría a través de los fuegos del infierno para proteger a su familia. Se enfrentaría con cualquier cosa en el camino, siempre y cuando Blaine fuese feliz. Eso era algo que se prometió a sí mismo hace muchos meses cuando lo tuvo envuelto en sus brazos, desnudo y contenido, feliz de estar donde debía estar.

En el pasado lo había herido (y a Landon, por ende) tan gravemente con su egoísmo y pensamiento obstinado. Nunca dejaría que eso suceda de nuevo.

Ahora, él apoyaba cada cosa que Blaine hacía. Pasaban noches en la cama hablando sólo de los sentimientos del ojimiel o sobre su futuro. Hubo discusiones acerca de volver a la universidad, pláticas sobre irse de California y dirigirse a algún lugar nuevo. Hubo peleas, por supuesto. Siempre tenía que frenarse en lugar de explotar como lo hacía antes, era Blaine quien estallaba la mayoría de las veces. Los años de soledad y miedo lo intimidaban de nuevo en la mentalidad de que el ojiazul se daría cuenta de su error al estar con él y que se iría. Siempre Kurt se apresuraba a asegurarle a su amante que no se iba, nunca más se iría si él le permitía quedarse.

Las peleas eran agotadoras y siempre tomaban mucho de los dos hombres, pero el castaño sabía que tenían que suceder. Había tanta oscuridad en el corazón de Blaine todavía por cómo había sido masticado y escupido por todos, que tenía que sacarlo a veces… así que explotaba.

Era un largo camino por recorrer, en opinión de Kurt. Debido a que el Blaine del que se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo atrás permitiría que las cosas se lo comieran como el ácido, desgastando en su cubierta exterior hasta exponerse en el más suave y frágil interior. Este Blaine había crecido con una piel gruesa para proteger su corazón de porcelana, y Kurt tenía que asegurarse de dejarle saber que nunca iba a destruir ese amor de nuevo.

Así que empezaron a ir a terapia, juntos y separados. Sólo habían estado saliendo durante unos dos meses, pero la diferencia en sus vidas a causa de las sesiones era tremenda. Se hizo más fácil hablar el uno con el otro, se volvieron más cercanos, y conforme pasaban los días, el ojiazul estaba seguro de que su novio se sentía mejor sobre su decisión de estar con él a tiempo completo ahora.


	47. Cap 45: Planes de Vida

**_* Estela Mendoza Severiano_** Gracias por leer cada capítulo de esta historia!

**_* Olga Moreno_** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado este fic de principio a fin.

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Aww, es que ya era tiempo de que las cosas salieran bien para ellos.

Landon está más que feliz con Kurt siendo su otro papá =)

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Oh si! Lan es maravilloso :) Me alegra que te haya emocionado.

**_* Michie Sparrow Snape_** Gracias por el apoyo!

**_* Lizeth HummelBerry De CrissColfer Phillips_** Espérate que aquí está el final ;)

**_* Andrea Luna_** La vida empieza a mostrarles otra cara finalmente C:

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Me alegra que te gustara =) Aquí el final tan esperado!

**_* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Merecen que las cosas buenas comiencen a sucederles :')

Landon es la dulzura andando. El final de esta historia ha llegado, disfrútalo.

**_* Adriana Botero_** Así es! Ahora ya son esa familia que tanto anhelaban y con posibilidades de seguir creciendo ;)

Como dicen, fue el llamado de la sangre. Lan adoraba a Kurt desde antes de saber su parentezco. Y Kurt ni qué decir sobre lo mucho que ama a su pequeñito.

**_* BigGirlCrying31_** Landon es adorable en todos los sentidos y está muy feliz con sus dos papitos C':

**_* MKMolirez_** El pequeño Landon es inmensamente feliz.

Este capítulo te llenará de más arcoiris C:

* * *

**_El desenlace de esta historia ha llegado. Espero que lo disfruten en su totalidad _**

**_y gracias por todo el apoyo!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**"****Planes de Vida"**

* * *

Si las probabilidades estaban a su favor, y Kurt estaba positivo de que estaban llegando allí, estarían ocupados de nuevo y quizás podrían casarse y tener más hijos pronto.

Especialmente la parte de los hijos, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con Landon, el castaño se daba cuenta de que quería más pequeñitos. Él quería un puñado de ellos. Amaba a Landon con cada pedacito de su corazón y alma. Había algo sorprendente acerca de ser padre y llegar a ver a un niño que tú ayudaste a crear, convertirse en su pequeña propia persona.

Lan era hilarante, brillante, inteligente y burbujeante. Era una alegría, la luz de la vida de Kurt y Blaine, lo cual era totalmente cursi, pero entendía ahora las razones por las cuales los padres lo decían.

Vivía para las mañanas en las que se levantaba con el sonido de Landon cantando junto a la tv. Adoraba ver a su hijo bailar por los alrededores, arrastrando los pequeños pies de esa manera habitual que tenía mientras arrugaba la nariz pecosa y le sonreía.

Por la noche, le encantaba aplastarse a sí mismo en la pequeña cama de su hijo con éste escondido contra su costado, con los párpados caídos, mientras que él le leía un cuento antes de dormir. A su vez, Blaine se asomaba por la puerta, mirando amorosamente a su novio y a su hijo unidos.

Eso lo era todo, incluso con las rabietas y las lágrimas que criar a un niño traían. Ellos eran todo, y Kurt fue honrado al permitírsele ser parte de sus vidas.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, vamos! ¡Quiero ir a ver a Mickey! Quiero ver a Mickey y Mulan y… – la lista seguía, balbuceando de los labios del niño pequeño mientras arrastraba a sus papás por el parque hasta que sus ojos vieran a cualquiera de los personajes que estaba buscando.

Kurt se dejó halar, apretando la pequeña mano de Landon firmemente dentro de la suya mientras le echaba un vistazo a su pareja, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo devolviéndole la mirada.

Años atrás, sólo podía soñar con un momento como este, caminando por el parque con Blaine y sus hijos. En aquel entonces, soñaba con ellos siendo mayor y casados, en lugar de estar en sus inicios de los 20 años y apenas teniendo citas, pero la semántica de la situación no importaba, no cuando sabía que ellos llegarían allí eventualmente. Sonriendo, agachó la cabeza por un segundo y luego pronunció las palabras "Te amo" a Blaine mientras Landon los conducía alrededor de la curva de otro sendero.

Como siempre, su corazón daba un vuelco cuando el ojimiel se sonrojaba y le decía que lo amaba también, estable y fuerte en su significado.

Tiempo atrás, temía que había perdido el derecho a esas palabras para siempre, que había perdido a su ojimiel para siempre. Sin embargo, el tiempo, el destino y cualquier otra cosa por ahí, demostraban que a veces las cosas locas suceden.

A veces sales con tus amigas a un lugar que nunca frecuentarías y te encuentras con alguien de tu pasado.

A veces descubres un montón de situaciones descabelladas que te llevan a una cadena de acontecimientos que corren a través de tu vida, y todo lo que una vez habías conocido como normal, de repente no es tan normal como pensabas.

A veces tu corazón te grita porque has abusado demasiado, y lo único que quiere es ser amado de nuevo por alguien que lo amó como nadie.

A veces su corazón quiere lo mismo, pero tiene miedo de intentarlo de nuevo.

A veces tienes que tomar un riesgo y a veces funciona.

Kurt estaba demasiado feliz por esos "_a veces"_.

\- ¡Es Goofy, papi! ¡Mira, es Goofy, papá! ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes caminan demasiado lento! ¡Vamos!

Desde Goofy hasta Mickey, desde Elsa hasta Gaston, la joven familia se pasó todo el día corriendo a través de los personajes reunidos en el parque. Comieron cosas deliciosas, le compraron a Landon un montón de objetos en las tiendas, y Kurt incluso lloró un poco cuando _Ariel_ le cantó feliz cumpleaños a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todo el día el niño paseó por el parque con su mano en la cara, tarareando canciones de _La Sirenita_ mientras murmuraba acerca de casarse con _Ariel_ un día. Blaine sólo se rió y le dijo que le encantaría tener una sirena como nuera y Kurt se rió también, divertido ante la mirada enamorada en el rostro de su hijo.

Estaban encantados con su momento en Disney, disfrutando de los sonidos, visiones y olores del parque mientras Landon saltaba junto a ellos, emocionado como podría estar de haber conseguido pasar su cuarto cumpleaños en el lugar más mágico de la Tierra.

Al final del día, sin embargo, después de que el sol se había ido y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, todo el mundo estaba agotado.

\- Me duele todo – Kurt se quejó, ajustando sus brazos mientras deslizaba el cuerpo adormilado y pesado de Landon más arriba en su pecho, alzando los hombros para que así la cara de su hijo se escondiera contra su cuello. El día fue largo y agotador para el niño de ahora cuatro años de edad, y él hizo un ruido seco en su camino hacia la salida del parque. Su rostro había sido pintado para que pareciera un tigre – _"No soy Landon hoy, soy Rajah!" _– decía. Y llevaba un conjunto de orejas de ratón en la cabeza rizada.

Kurt estaba seguro de que el maquillaje se estaba frotando contra su ropa, pero no le importaba. Lo que importaba más era que Landon tuviera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y estaba seguro de que lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que el chico les agradeció a sus padres por el viaje.

\- Gracias por cargarlo – respondió Blaine, acercándose más mientras se apretaban entre la multitud. Su mano se deslizó en la de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos, y finalmente se detuvieron y se giraron para ver los fuegos artificiales cuando empezaron a reventar. A pesar del ruido, el pequeño dormía hecho polvo por el día, por lo que sus papás vieron solos el espectáculo de luces, acurrucados muy juntos y con sus manos unidas – Creo que tuvo un montón de diversión hoy. Sé que yo sí.

\- Yo también. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente diversión hoy por todo un año.

\- Ni que lo digas.

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron reventando lejos en el cielo, iluminando la oscuridad con los múltiples colores. Personas de todas las edades aclamaban emocionadas el show, pero Kurt se encontraba desinteresado cuando su atención cayó sobre su novio con los ojos brillantes. Al igual que Landon había lucido cuando llegaron por primera vez al parque, Blaine parecía encantado por la magia que Disney tenía.

Sus ojos similares a los de Lan estaban anchos como platos, la boca abierta en una O con un ligero repunte de una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba los cielos. Permaneció así por mucho tiempo sin saber que el castaño lo miraba sólo a él, y no fue hasta que el niño hizo un pequeño ruido, que se giró y se encontró con los ojos de color azul grisáceo de su novio sobre él.

\- Me estás mirando.

\- Sí. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tienes a la persona más bella del mundo al lado tuyo.

Blaine rodó los ojos, sonrojándose mientras golpeaba juguetonamente a Kurt en el brazo – ¡Cállate!

\- Ten cuidado. Estoy sosteniendo a un niño.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Un idiota enamorado. ¿Qué puedo decir? – Para puntualizar ese hecho, se inclinó y besó el lado de la cabeza del moreno, pasando a sus labios segundos después. El ojimiel le devolvió el beso como siempre, y luego ambos se separaron, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando lentamente para mirarse el uno al otro – ¡Gracias por dejarme hacer esto!

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Esto. Estar contigo y Landon. Celebrando el día de hoy con ustedes.

\- Eres su padre y mi novio. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- Debido a que hace cuatro años lo estabas trayendo al mundo solo. Este día se trata tanto de ti como de él. Puede ser el día en que nació, pero es el día en que le diste la vida.

\- Kurt…

\- Así que sólo quería decir gracias. Debido a que podrías haber decidido traerlo aquí solo o celebrar únicamente con él o lo que sea, pero optaste por compartir este momento conmigo también… y te lo agradezco. Tanto a ti como a Landon.

Estoy tan orgulloso de ti por todo lo que has superado. Estoy muy agradecido de que tuvieras la fuerza para seguir adelante y que no te dieras por vencido.

Me alegro de que me dejaras entrar de nuevo y amarte tanto. Yo sólo quiero que sepas eso. Te amo más que a nada.

Blaine vio hacia otro lado por un momento, su mirada cayendo de nuevo en la neblina de humo y luces chispeantes. Cuando se giró, había lágrimas en sus ojos – Yo también te amo – dejó que Kurt tirase de él más cerca con su brazo libre y juntos se quedaron así, presionados mutuamente mientras veían todo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Cerca del final, Landon se despertó agitado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su papi, por lo que Blaine relevó al castaño del peso del niño y lo tomó en sus brazos suavemente, cantando la canción de cumpleaños en voz baja (con armonías del ojiazul, por supuesto) al niño cansado mientras salían del parque.

Kurt mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su novio, amorosamente mirando a su hijo luchar por mantenerse despierto cuando salían de Disney.

El ojimiel era la imagen de la perfección, sus brazos acunando a Landon, (que estaba creciendo rápido y comenzando con éxito a ser demasiado grande para que alguien de la estatura de Blaine lo llevase por mucho más tiempo), mientras cruzaban a través de las multitudes.

Espectralmente mirando las luces verdes, naranjas y púrpuras giró alrededor de ellos y admiró la forma en que resplandecían en las caras de sus amores.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado una vida como esa, tener dos compromisos fallidos en su haber, vivir en la costa oeste, ser padre a los 20 y tantos años… nada de eso estaba de acuerdo con su plan de vida.

Ninguno de esos eventos eran cosas en las que había pensado.

En su pensamiento nebuloso, creía que sería una estrella codiciada de Broadway en la actualidad, eso o que revolucionaría el mundo de la moda. Creyó que sería exitoso, que estaría casado a los 30 años y luego se convertiría en padre.

Pero ahora, mientras Blaine iba caminando a su lado, llevando a Landon en sus brazos, ambos con su juego de cabello rizado, largas pestañas, y adorable actitud, se dio cuenta de que esa era la vida que siempre quiso.

Quería amor y felicidad, y ser papá le trajo eso multiplicado por diez. Una vez alguien le dijo: _"puedes soñar sobre lo que quieres que la vida sea, puedes escoger y elegir lo que considerarías que es vivir"._

Bueno, estar ahí, estar con las dos personas que más le importaban, ser parte del crecimiento de Landon, ver a Blaine volver al juego y convertirse en la estrella que estaba destinado a ser, ser parte de la felicidad de ambos y tenerlos siendo parte de la suya… Eso es lo que él quería. Era su vida ahora, para siempre lo sería y…

\- Papá.

\- ¿Sí?

Mirando hacia él desde el hombro de su papi, Landon sonrió adormilado, inclinando la cabeza de lado, mientras Blaine lo contemplaba con una expresión mezclada entre amor y afecto – Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Sí, este puede no haber sido su plan de vida. Puede que jamás haya imaginado ser padre tan joven, enamorarse tan profundamente, ni nada por el estilo.

Pero cuando tenía a Landon mirándolo como si él fuese lo más increíble y tenía a Blaine observándolo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que él necesitara aparte de lo que tenían, Kurt se daba cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo y siempre lo había hecho. Esta era su vida ahora.

La vida que elegía y que sería para siempre.

.

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

_Gracias a **"Warblerslushie"** por permitirme traerles esta maravillosa historia._


End file.
